La Thérapie Panda
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en ne laissant qu'un mot, Derek a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer à sa fille. Il se jure que s'il trouve une baby-sitter sachant gérer l'état de Sarah, il se remettrait a vivre pour lui et surtout, a aimer. Un coup de fil va tout lui apporter sans qu'il ne s'y attende./ UA SlowBurn!STEREK /Léger OOC/ BONUS 2 EN LIGNE
1. CAUCHEMAR

**TITRE :** Quand le renard aide le panda. ( Ou alors La Thérapie Panda. Je sais pas encore. Vous préférez quoi ? )

**GENRE :** UA, Général, Drame Familiale, Romance à venir ( Dans trèèèèès longtemps )./ ATTENTION ! Vous êtes déprimé et vous voulez une fanfiction guimauve et cute à souhait ? C'est en dessous que ça se passe ! ***sort*** /

**PLOT :** Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté en ne laissant qu'un mot, Derek a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer a sa fille. Il se jure que s'il trouve une baby-sitter sachant gérer l'état de Sarah, il se remettrait a vivre pour lui et surtout, a aimer. Un coup de fil va tout lui apporter sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

**RATING : **T pour l'ensemble ; Changements pour certains passages - Ce sera annoté à chaque débuts de chapitres -

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Je vous l'avais promis, vous l'attendiez – ou pas mes amis – mais la voici enfin. Nouvelle fanfiction. A chapitres. Longue. TRES LONGUE !

• J'essayerais de faire des publications régulières, sûrement tous les vendredis soirs OU un vendredi soirs sur deux. J'hésite encore un peu. Si ma production ne diminue pas, ce sera toutes les semaines. Si au bout de 3 chapitre, je réalise que mon retard est trop grand, je passerais à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Aujourd'hui, c'est spéciale parce que c'est le prologue et que je trépigne d'impatience de vous le faire lire 8D Donc oui, je publie en avance.

• Ce prologue est court par rapport aux autres chapitres. Seulement 5 pages word contre 10 pour les autres chapitres.

• Pour le moment, j'entame le chapitre 7.

• Je n'ai pas de bêta. EDIT : Chapitre corrigé par l'adorable Chewre. On l'applaudit !

• Il n'y aura AUCUN SPOIL. C'est un UA du début à la fin. J'ai donc fait C'QUE j'VEUX ! NA ! C'est pourquoi le caractère de Derek est quelque peu différent par rapport à la série : Ce n'est pas un Loup-garou, toute sa famille n'est pas morte dans un incendie, tuée par une TAREE de service, on est dans le vrai monde, avec de vrais gens, de vrais situation – enfin, si on veut u_u -, donc il est... Plus normal. Moins grognon. Mais seulement un peu moins.

• J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction avec comme son d'ambiance mon énorme coup de cœur depuis le début de l'année 2014 : La chaîne Youtube **MrSuicideSheep**. Donc, sous chaque chapitres, il y aura un titre d'une des musique disponible sur cette chaîne que j'aurais envie de vous faire partager et/ou qui m'aura inspirer le chapitre en question.

• La fanfiction sera en alternant le point de vue de Derek dans un chapitre, puis le point de vue de Stiles au chapitres suivant SAUF pour quelques chapitres, ce sera mentionner. Et puis, au pire, ce sera simple à comprendre, vous en faîtes pas.

• **C'est un STEREK. A fond. Assumer. MAIS trèèèès lent à venir. Vraiment très lent. J'espère que l'intrigue en elle-même suffira à vous faire rester.**

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée. Mais celle qui m'a servit pour les réactions de Scott dors dans mon lit en ce moment et... Ouais, enfin on verra ça une autre fois.

* * *

**\- PROLOGUE – CAUCHEMAR -**

_HARING - Canopée_

_\- Papa ?_  
_\- Oui, ma puce ?_  
_\- Pourquoi Maman, elle est partie ?_  
_\- Je ___n'_en sais rien, princesse._  
_\- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas..._  
_\- Bien sûr que non, voyons._  
_\- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas._  
_\- Je t'ai déjà répondu que non, ce n'était pas pour-_  
_\- Non Papa. Maman est partie parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas. _  
_\- Mais..._  
_\- Elle. Ne. M'aime. Pas._

Un hurlement le réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté et poisseux, les draps se collant désagréablement à sa peau, Derek mit un long moment à comprendre qu'il était lui-même la source de ce cri guttural, celui même l'ayant brutalement arraché à ce songe cauchemardesque. D'une main tremblante, il tenta quelque peu vainement de s'éponger le front, les joues, le visage et constata que, comme à chaque fois que ce cauchemar l'étreignait, ce n'était pas une sueur glacée qui roulait sur ses joues, mais bien quelques larmes traîtresses. Rageusement, il frotta ses yeux à se les faire rougir, et il pesta de nouveau contre sa faiblesse de corps et d'esprit en cet instant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ces nuits bien trop courtes, mouvementées et fort peu reposantes. Et comme toujours, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il se leva donc après un coup d'œil à son réveil. 4h36. De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec 2h30 de patience dans un lit froid qu'il allait finir sa nuit. Un soupir. Puis deux, trois, quatre enjambées vers la porte. Qui s'ouvrit soudainement.  
Deux yeux gris et une mèche brune enveloppés dans un informe pyjama bleu aux impressions d'oursons, le tout greffé à une peluche panda bien plus grande que ce petit bout sur le seuil. Derek se détendit instantanément.

\- Hey, Sarah. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, ma puce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Droite - gauche ; Droite - gauche.

\- Oh. Je t'ai réveillée, alors...

Haut - bas ; haut - bas.

\- Je suis désolé, princesse... C'est moi qui ai eu un mauvais rêve. Va te recoucher, il est tôt.

Il amorça un mouvement vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais la dure réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Regard fixe sur cette main suspendue à quelques centimètres des mèches brunes. Pas de mouvement de recul. Amélioration ? Il l'observa quelques instants puis ramena doucement la main vers lui, laissant son bras retomber mollement contre son flanc. Quelques instants, temps suspendu. Dévie son regard vers la chambre. Deux - trois - quatre - cinq pas lourds de sommeil, la peluche panda calmement jetée entre les draps. Il lui empêche les mauvaises nuits, alors pourquoi pas à son papa ?  
Derek la regardait faire, un petit sourire nostalgique et attendri sur les lèvres. Puis, toujours armée de son silence quasi morbide, sa fille se détourna de lui, l'évitant consciencieusement et quitta la chambre pour retrouver son lit, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Mais voir son petit bout lui a fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peu reposé mais près à affronter une nouvelle journée, Derek partit donc s'installer à son bureau, avec un café bien mérité et dans un coin de la pièce, peluche panda veille gracieusement sur lui.  
389 jours sans elle.

.*.

\- Et surtout, montre-leur qui est le patron !

Derek cligna des yeux, surpris, et se retourna pour fixer le père qui venait de lâcher cette phrase. Ce dernier, parfaite parodie du vieux con bien beauf devant sa télé, accompagné de sa bière et de sa pizza à se gratter les couilles, le fixait d'un air dédaigneux, comme s'il allait lui cracher au visage. Le jeune père le fixa quelques instants pour décider si cet homme était sérieux quant à ses propos, et hélas, il semblait l'être. Délaissant cet humain qu'il jugeait déjà perdu - sérieusement, dire ça à un enfant de maternelle, est-ce vraiment si intelligent ? - il s'accroupit face à sa fille qui le regardait sagement. Il l'étudia quelques instants avant de pointer sa tête.

\- Ton bonnet est mal mis, chérie.

Il la regarda s'empresser de glisser ledit bonnet sur ses oreilles pour bien se protéger du froid et pencha la tête sur le côté, demandant silencieusement si c'était mieux. Derek hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Je t'aime, papa.

Regard sur la droite.  
Une petite fille de l'âge de la sienne enlaçait amoureusement les jambes de son père, tout sourire. Derek mit sous silence son soupir, son sourire triste et sa gorge serrée pour se reconcentrer sur sa fille.

\- Allez, zou. Tu vas être en retard.

Malheureusement, sa voix trembla un peu sur ses derniers mots et il se racla la gorge.  
Clignement de paupière. Demi-tour, direction la classe. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bâtiment, Derek sentit son cœur avoir un raté quand sa fille se retourna vers lui, dans son adorable doudoune bleue, pour lui offrir un petit sourire et un signe discret de la main. Surpris de cette expression à laquelle il n'était plus habitué, il s'empressa de lui répondre, souriant doucement à son tour.

\- Amuse-toi bien... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela vous va bien.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

\- Dame Reyes. Cela faisait longtemps. Déclara-t-il, surpris.

Ladite Dame Reyes grimaça en se rapprochant.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. C'est Victoria. Je ne suis pas si vielle.  
\- Vous venez pourtant de déposer la fille de votre fille à l'école. Remarqua-t-il.  
\- ... Vous savez quoi ? Je vous hais, Monsieur Hale. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Et pourtant, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait contestait ses dires. Derek aimait vraiment Victoria. De fausses manières outrancières de nouvelle riche, d'une gentillesse sans pareille et un égo à peu près de la même taille, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, lui créant de petites ridules aux coins des yeux, sur le front et une fossette sur la joue. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa défunte mère, dans sa verve éloquente, sa fraîcheur et sa façon de prendre toujours la vie du bon côté. Et puis, elle était la grand-mère d'Erica, la seule amie qui se fichait de la condition de Sarah.  
Il secoua la tête, amusé. Puis il fit une petite révérence avant de lui présenter son bras.

\- Puis-je vous raccompagner à votre voiture pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle renifla et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Je préfère ça, oui ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement en attrapant le bras offert.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne des nouvelles.

\- Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne vous avais plus vu, Hale. Auriez-vous trouvé chaussure à votre pied ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, ne voyant décidément pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Une demoiselle, voyons ! Ou un damoiseau, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. C'était pour ça, ce petit sourire ?  
\- Oh ! Non, rien de tout cela.  
\- Alors quoi ?

Derek stoppa leur marche et eut un nouveau sourire attendri, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Sarah m'a souri aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il. Sans raison.  
\- Haaaan ! Félicitations ! Se réjouit la vieille dame comme une enfant. Alors tout commence à s'arranger ?  
\- Ce n'est qu'un sourire...  
\- Laissez-lui un peu plus de temps. Sourit-elle en tapotant son épaule en se remettant en marche.

Ils firent quelques mètres de nouveau en silence.

\- Et donc, pas de relation en vue ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se stoppa pour le fixer, un brin surprise et surtout un peu énervée.

\- Une vie sans amour est une vie bien triste, mon jeune ami. Vous devriez prendre le temps.

Il haussa tout simplement les épaules.

\- Alors si ce n'était pas une conquête qui vous accaparait de la sorte, qu'était-ce ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?  
\- Non non. C'est juste que depuis que je... suis seul, j'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard à mon travail pour me consacrer à Sarah. Ces derniers temps, j'avais trouvé une baby-sitter digne de ce nom et je pouvais donc me vouer au travail et dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Mais... Comme toutes les autres, celle-ci a fini par baisser les bras.

Victoria le fixait, désolée.

\- Pourtant - continua-t-il en soupirant - ce n'est pas comme si elle était une enfant turbulente, loin de là même.

Il sentit la main de Victoria se poser sur son bras.

\- Vous savez pourtant que si vous avez besoin de renfort, je suis là.  
\- Vous êtes gentille, Victoria. Mais entre les études de votre fille Erica, et vos répétitions, je n'ai pas envie de vous accabler plus que cela. C'est ma fille, pas la vôtre.

Elle lui tapota le bras en signe d'encouragement, tandis qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture de la femme.

\- Nous y voilà, noble dame. Dit Derek avec un sourire dans la voix.

Pourtant, Victoria ne semblait pas encore vouloir entrer dans son véhicule, continuant de le fixer sans vraiment le voir.

\- Victoria ?  
\- Vous savez, je pensais à quelque chose. Commença-t-elle en s'adossant à sa voiture. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons dû remercier le Baby-sitter qui s'occupait d'Erica depuis quelques mois déjà. Je pense qu'il vous plairait.

Derek la fixa en clignant des yeux.

\- Pardon ? Vous l'avez viré et vous voulez me le refiler ? Non merci. Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle eut un rire enjoué.

\- Non, vous vous méprenez. Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé parce qu'il était mauvais. Tout le contraire, en fait. Il est le meilleur que l'on n'ait jamais eu. Erica l'adorait, il savait y faire avec elle. En fait, il sait y faire avec tous les enfants. Vous auriez dû le voir au parc avec eux.

Elle sourit, rêveuse. Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Alors, pourquoi le renvoyer ?  
\- Il est d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans pareille avec les enfants... Au fond, s'il s'entendait si bien avec eux, c'est parce qu'il est lui-même un grand enfant, et donc d'une pédagogie conséquente. Ce que je peux lui reprocher, n'est pas un vraiment un mauvais côté. Il est juste... débordant d'énergie. Un peu trop même. Trop pour Erica, en tout cas. On s'est rendu compte, et lui le premier, qu'il la fatiguait inutilement. Et quand elle a failli faire une crise d'épilepsie, on a décidé de mettre fin à notre engagement. Mais on est restés en contact. Erica l'adore - je pense qu'elle veut en faire son amoureux, rit-elle avec un clin d'œil - Et il est vraiment génial. Il vient nous voir de temps en temps pour prendre de nos nouvelles.

Elle se tut en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

\- Si vous voulez, je lui passe un coup de fil, je lui explique votre situation et je vous donne son numéro.

Le jeune père réfléchit un instant.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Elle l'interrompit en levant seulement la main. Autorité naturelle, que voulez-vous.

\- Soyons sérieux un instant Derek, voulez-vous ? Votre dernière nounou, combien de temps a-t-elle tenue ?  
\- ... Deux semaines.  
\- Et c'était la numéro combien celle-là ?

Derek soupira et passa une main sur son visage, accablé par la réalité.

\- C'est la dix-septième en treize mois qui démissionne. Grimaça-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous risquez de plus, hein ?

Il cligna des yeux et souffla, tandis qu'il s'adossait à la voiture de Victoria, les mains dans les poches.

\- ... D'accord... Chuchota-t-il.  
\- A la bonne heure ! Déclara-t-elle d'un air enjoué en claquant des mains. On fait comme cela alors !

Elle déverrouilla sa voiture et s'installa à son volant, démarrant l'engin. Derek la regarda faire avant de cogner contre la vitre du conducteur. Elle l'abaissa, puis il se pencha à sa hauteur.

\- Juste... Laissez-moi lui parler moi-même de Sarah.

Elle le regarda puis sourit de nouveau, cette fois-ci d'un air tendre et maternel.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce qui vous plaira. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Hale.  
\- Vous aussi Victoria.

Il frappa deux fois le capot avec la paume de sa main et Victoria Reyes partit enfin, en direction des quartiers résidentiels Nord de Beacon Hills. Derek la regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers son propre véhicule. Une superbe Camaro noire rutilante.  
Après avoir mis le contact et en s'engageant hors du parking, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Mine de rien, cela faisait du bien d'avoir des contacts en dehors du cercle fermé de son travail. Et Victoria était vraiment de bonne conversation. Ainsi que de bons conseils.

Tandis qu'il garait sa voiture sur la place de parking qui lui était réservée, il avait d'ores et déjà fait son choix. Victoria avait raison. Il n'avait rien à perdre.  
C'était décidé.

Si son contact semblait fiable, compétent, que Sarah l'appréciait et surtout s'il tenait la barre critique de la semaine, Derek allait prendre le temps. Ce fameux temps pour s'octroyer le droit à un peu de tendresse. Il le méritait, et surtout, il avait besoin d'une pause dans toute cette vaste merde.

* * *

_Verdict ? Je suis toute fébrile de vos réactions, oulalala... Faut que je mange un truc ! _

_Et puis, dites moi quel titre vous préférez, j'arrive vraiment pas à choisir toute seule : _**Quand le Renard aide le Panda** _ou_ **La Thérapie Panda** _?_

_Poutoux poutoux. A vendredi Prochain, SANS FAUTES ! Mouahahahaha /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._


	2. HAN SOLO

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Oui, je sais, je vous avais dit la semaine prochaine. Mais la nuit portant conseil et étant de très bonne humeur – et surtout ayant regarder jusqu'à quand le planning de cette fanfiction m'emmène – j'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur. De me faire une fleur. De... Enfin bref, de vous faire plaisir et me faire plaisir à la fois.

• Un graaaaaand merci pour les retours que j'ai eu pour ce début – Dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre, je réponds au reviews. Pour les guests, ça se passe en bas ! -. Pour le moment, le « sondage » pour le titre finale de la fanfiction reste ouvert jusqu'à vendredi prochain.

• Comme prévus, le premier chapitre du point de vue de Stiles.

• Ah, une dernière chose : Si vous trouvez le caractère de Scott un peu OCC ou la colocation de Stiles et Scott complètement surréaliste... Sachez que quasi tout est VRAI. Scott, c'est la nana qui se prend pour un pingouins qui se trouve en ce moment en train de chanter « _Libérée, deliVREEEEE !_ » en petite culotte sur mon lit ! M. DESCENDS DE LA DE SUITE ! ***lui balance un oreiller***

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-HUMOUR

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE UN – HAN SOLO -**

_TOBTOK - Higher ( Feat. Emil Herò )_

\- Hm... Dix Juin 1895 ?  
\- Première projection à Lyon, durant un congrès.  
\- Bien, et la première projection devant un public ?  
\- Vingt-huit Décembre de la même année. La projection était payante alors que celle de Juin était gratuite.  
\- Mouais, si tu le dis. L'adresse ?  
\- ... Le café au quatorze Rue des Capucines, à Paris.  
\- Bien. Retour en arrière. Qu'a fait Nissé... Niqué... Nipse.. Oh putain, ce nom !  
\- Nicéphore Niépce, Scotty. Niépce.  
\- Ouais, comme tu le dis. Donc lui, il a fait quoi en 1826 ?  
\- … Euh... première photographie ?  
\- Non... euuuh... Héli... Heligra... gra...  
\- Héliogravure, PUTAIN !

Le jeune homme debout, celui qui faisait les cent pas dans le petit appartement sur les toits de la ville, grogna en lançant la peluche qu'il trituraitnerveusement depuis qu'il révisait. Son colocataire, assis à même le sol, tenait les feuilles de révision de son ami devant lui.

\- Stiles, calme-toi voyons ! Ce n'est qu'une date. Tu as vu tout ce que tu as à réviser ? Il est normal qu'une ou deux dates t'échappent de temps en temps.

Le dénommé Stiles suspendit sa marche de lion en cage et foudroya son ami du regard avant de s'approcher et de lui arracher brusquement les feuilles des mains.

\- Naaaaaaan, c'est une catastrophe et ça me saoule cette situation, jedéteste ça. Je retiens tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, mais pas moyen de retenir ces foutues dates, MERDE ! Ragea le jeune homme.

Puis il stoppa tout mouvement en soupirant. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le petit clic-clac de leur appartement, tout son corps s'affaissa.

\- Scotty. J'suis dans la merde.

Son ami lui tapota le genou.

\- Calme-toi vieux. Tu as encore tout le temps de réviser.  
\- Hm... j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir un cerveau vide.

Scott roula des yeux en marmonnant un "N'importe quoi". Mais son ami était un peu Drama Queen sur les bords, et il leva donc les bras au ciel en chouinant quant à son incapacité à retenir quelques informations.

\- D'un autre côté, tu n'as jamais révisé quoi que ce soit quand on était au lycée, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Alors c'est sûr, ça doit être dur de s'y mettre.  
\- Nan nan nan nan, tu ne comprends pas. Ce prof ? L'homme le plus sadique de la planète. Frissonna Stiles avec une grimace de dégoût.  
\- Pire que Harris ? Demanda Scott avec un sourire.

Son ami se gratta le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Nan mais Harris, il n'était pas humain, c'est différent.  
\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle et très mature. Ricana son ami en lui tirant la tout cas, je...  
\- « **_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this. I said heaven ain't close in a place like this-_** »

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à farfouiller dans tout l'appartement.

\- Mon portable, mon portable, où qu'il est... K-9, t'es où ?! Vociféra-t-il en tournant en rond.  
\- « **_-Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight... Weel Somebody told me-_** »  
\- Aha !

Non mais, c'était tout à fait normal que le portable de Stiles soit dans le réfrigérateur, vraiment.

\- Allô ?  
\- « _Ah ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais !_ »  
\- Héhéhé... Ricana Stiles, gêné, en se grattant la nuque. Désolé, je ne le trouvais plus...  
\- « _ ... Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir où tu l'avais mis cette fois-ci. _»  
\- Nope, tu ne veux pas. Déclara l'étudiant avec un sourire, s'asseyant sur le marchepied de la cuisine pour fouiller dans leur petit réfrigérateur. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- « _Fort bien, jeune homme. Et toi ?_ »  
\- Ça va, ça va. Je révise, c'est bientôt les partiels, tout ça - Oh~ - Il sortit la boîte-à-lapin pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé et commencer à grignoter des bâtonnets de carotte. - Hm, non pas que tu me déranges, mais est-ce qu'il y a une raison spéciale pour que tu m'appelles ?  
\- « _Il se pourrait bien._ »

Stiles croqua dans un morceau de légume et gloussa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Chu a bechoin de moua ?  
\- « _Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. _»

Le jeune homme fit l'enfant quelques secondes.

\- Je disais donc, tu as besoin de moi pour garder Erica ? Parce que tu sais, j'ai BEAUCOUP de temps devant moi ! Soupira le jeune étudiant.  
\- « _J'en déduis que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de nouvelle famille fixe ?_ »  
\- Nope.  
\- « _Et bien justement, ça pourrait s'arranger. _»  
\- Ah ? Dis-moi tout.  
\- « _Le père de la meilleure amie d'Erica a un peu de mal à trouver une nounou digne de ce nom. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et il m'a l'air intéressé._ »  
\- Il y a une raison spéciale pour qu'il ne trouve personne ou il est juste très possessif et protecteur envers sa fille ?  
\- « _Il y a une raison._ »

Stiles attendit qu'elle termine sa phrase, mais rien ne vint.

\- Et... laquelle ?  
\- « _Il m'a dit qu'il voulait t'en parler lui-même. _»  
\- Hm, je vois. Enfant turbulente.  
\- « _Pas vraiment_. »  
\- Ok, je suis largué.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit de l'appartement, Scott ricana. Déjà qu'écouter la moitié d'un dialogue était cocasse, rien ne valait une demi-conversation de la part de son colocataire. Sans un regard pour son faux frère, Stiles lui fit un geste obscène en terminant de grignoter sa carotte.

\- Tu m'diras, j'ai rien à perdre à lui passer un coup de fil.  
\- « _Étrangement, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. _»

Stiles entendait très bien le sourire taquin qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

\- « _Tu as de quoi noter ?_ »

Attrapant un des stylos sur la petite table basse en bois noir ainsi qu'un de ses feuilles de cours, il confirma.

\- Et comment s'appelle ce papa désespéré ? Demanda-t-il après avoir noté le fameux numéro de téléphone.  
\- « _Hale. Il s'appelle Derek Hale. _»

.*.

Stiles mâchonnait le filtre de la cigarette qu'il fumait en observant le bâtiment. La veille, quand Victoria avait raccroché après un petit quart d'heure de discussion, le jeune étudiant avait composé le numéro de téléphone du fameux père désespéré. Il avait eu affaire à un homme peu bavard, à la voix grave et profonde. Ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs minutes, les penséesde Stiles cherchant à mettre un visage sur cette voix bourrue. Il en était arrivé à imaginer un homme de la quarantaine, type caucasien, fumeur depuis des années, barbe ou moustache peut-être, quelqu'un qui pourrait travailler dans une station service. Puis le père, ce Derek Hale, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer le lendemain, le mercredi après midi, afin de pouvoir parler de vive voix. Stiles avait donc noté l'adresse sans vraiment y faire attention, lui promettant de passer après ses cours. Et le voilà, face à ce fameux bâtiment qui écroule complètement la thèse du mec bedonnant bossant à la station service à la sortie du comté. Parce que, sans vouloir tomber dans le cliché, une personne avec un salaire pareil n'avait vraiment pas les moyens de vivre dans un endroitsi luxueux.

En plein centre ville, c'était un immeuble de deux... trois... Quatre étages, avec de grandes fenêtres, ainsi que de larges baies vitrées pour certains. Étrangement, cela ressemblait en extérieur à un des immenses entrepôts de stockage utilisés à la bonne vieille époque des mines de charbon exploitées dans les montagnes à quelques kilomètres de la bordure de Beacon Hills. Aujourd'hui reconverti en une somptueuse demeure, logique. Du coup, le jeune étudiant ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Secouant la tête en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans le caniveau, il se dit que, de toute manière, il allait bientôt le découvrir. Inspirant pour se donner le courage nécessaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle famille pour vendre ses services de nounou, il sortit son portable pour composer le numéro du père.

\- «_ Hale_. »  
\- Bonjour, c'est Stiles. Stiles Cartigo. Euuuh... je suis devant chez vous et...  
\- « _Il y a un interphone, vous savez._ »

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha de la porte et remarqua qu'en effet, il y en avait un. L'étudiant rougit et bafouilla.

\- Ah... oui... je, euuuh...  
\- « _B2244. Quatrième étage, porte de droite_. »  
\- Merc-

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Stiles fixa son téléphone en papillonnant des yeux. Quel malotru !

\- -ci... eh bien ! je sens que je vais t'adorer toi. Marmonna-t-il.

Tandis qu'il était dans l'ascenseur - ouais, les escaliers étaient en panne etnon, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi - il se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre. Il ne le sentait pas vraiment, cet entretien. Non seulement, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce père avait du mal à trouver une nounou, si sa fille était une petite teigne ou autre chose, et surtout, s'il allait tenir longtemps cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il devait bien le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais de chance avec les pères - les mères et les grands-mères comme Victoria, le trouvaient charmant - mais les pères, étrangement, ne l'aimaient pas. Aucun garçon ne semblait devoir approcher leur princesse avant leur majorité, voire plus.

**DING !**

L'ascenseur arriva à bon port et les portes s'ouvrirent. Stiles en sortit, tourna à droite et se stoppa devant la porte. Essuyant ses mains moites sur son Jeans, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est parti. Chuchota-il en sonnant.

Un peu de bruit à l'intérieur, des pas qui s'approchèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'étudiant fut pris de court. Celui qui venait d'ouvrir était un homme, plutôt bien bâti, beau dans son genre, chemise blanche entrouverte au col, manches relevées sur les coudes, un visage carré orné d'une barbe de trois jours, cheveux noirs de jais coupés courts et de très beaux yeux gris... bleus ou verts, Stiles n'en savait rien, et là n'était pas la question. Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Sûr de s'être trompé, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers l'autre porte.

\- Euh, désolé, je...  
\- Vous êtes Stiles Cartigo ?

Le jeune étudiant ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Oui, cette même voix profonde.

\- Ah bah non, je ne me suis pas trompé de porte, ni d'étage. Sans vouloir vous offenser, m'sieur Hale, vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus vieux au téléphone.

Le jeune père battit deux fois des cils avant de hausser un sourcil. Stiles sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer sous la gêne. Il leva le doigt vers son visage.

\- Oui, première chose à savoir sur moi : Je dis tout ce que je pense, je ne pense pas tout ce que je dis, et surtout, je parle toujours bien avant d'avoir réfléchi.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, mais un peu hésitant, et il fut heureux de voir le visage du père se tendre imperceptiblement et le coin de ses lèvres frémir. Ce dernier s'écarta, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de la main. Stiles le remercia et pénétra dans un petit hall avant de passer une nouvelle porte ouverte pour rentrer dans une grande pièce de vie lumineuse. Oui, de toute évidence, il y en a qui ne se refusent rien. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil. Le salon était sobrement décoré mais avec goût, des canapés designs sombres, une grande table aux pieds de la même couleur dotée d'un plateau en verre opaque, une table basse carrée ainsi que tout un pan de mur couvert de livres. Les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent de plaisir devant cette superbe bibliothèque. Il s'en approcha doucement.

\- Han... génial... Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il pencha la tête pour jeter un œil aux différents titres. Il y avait de tout : Des romans, des classiques comme des plus récents, certains titres ou auteurs connus plus que d'autres, des essais sur la peinture, des livres de droit, des livres pour enfant, des romans graph-

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek Hale le regardait tout en se servant un café dans la cuisine américaine ouverte sur la pièce. Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Nope, le café en plein après-midi, ce n'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai.

Le père reposa sa cafetière et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis hyperactif. Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en se rapprochant.

Hale hocha la tête.

\- Avant toute chose, quel âge avez-vous ?  
\- Je viens d'avoir vingt ans.

Le père le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Si moi je fais plus vieux au téléphone, vous, vous faites plus jeune en face.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et fit descendre sa mâchoire d'un cran.

\- Hé, vous êtes méchant là, j'suis vexé !

Un petit silence.

\- Pfff. Un peu plus et j'vais bouder. Bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant au comptoir du bar.

Hale sembla être dubitatif quant à sa réponse.

\- Petit rappel : Je parle trop. Sans réfléchir.

Le père eut un soupir avant de faire un signe de la main pour changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes souvent disponible, ou...  
Il se tut.  
\- Par chance, mon emploi du temps de l'université est concentré sur la mi-journée, de 10h à 15h. Donc, je suis disponible le matin, pour la sortie d'école, les week-ends, le mercredi après-midi à cette heure-ci et... Et j'ai mon propre véhicule, donc je peux rester jusque tard le soir.

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre pour réduire son débit de parole.

Hale le regardait toujours et Stiles avait l'impression d'être passé au scanner. Il gigota sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi un garçon de vingt-ans fait du baby-sitting ?  
\- J'aime les enfants.  
\- ... pardon ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Ben quoi ?

Puis, la révélation le frappa. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris et ahuri.

\- Hein, mais naaaan ! A quoi est-ce que vous pensez là, ça va pas la tête ?! Non, j'aime passer du temps avec les enfants parce qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'imagination que les adultes, qu'ils sont ingénieux, créatifs, et par-dessus-tout, je peux jouer avec eux en ayant une superbe excuse, parce que c'est vrai que ça fait pas bien sérieux un mec de vingt ans qui s'amuse comme un fou avec-  
\- ... hey...  
\- -des Legos et des Kaplas, mais merde, ces jouets sont trop coool et mon appart' est trop petit pour que je ramène les miens. Et puis aussi mon colocataire ne serait pas d'accord. Pourquoi tous les pères pensent tout de suite à mal quand je propose mes services, parce que j'suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, je suis juste le Peter Pan moderne, possédant tout de même un minimum le sens des responsabilités qui-  
\- Hey !  
\- Quoi ?!

Stiles claqua bruyamment les mâchoires et grinça des dents après avoir avalé sa salive. Arf, il était encore parti trop loin. Il allait s'excuser de nouveau avant que le père face à lui ne ricane doucement.

\- Je commence à voir ce que Victoria voulait dire en disant que vous aviez fatigué Erica inutilement.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent pas seulement ses oreilles qui rougirent, mais bien tout son visage. Il bafouilla un instant.

\- Finalement, je veux bien un verre d'eau. Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

\- Dernière question, promis.

Stiles hocha la tête, attentif.

\- Si Sarah avale de l'eau de Javel, que faites-vous ?  
\- Vous laissez vraiment de la Javel à portée de main ?!

Le père parut désemparé et plus que stupéfié de la réponse. Il fixa Stiles quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils, soucieux.

\- On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là...  
\- J'aime innover. Railla le jeune homme.

Hale hocha la tête après une minute de réflexion, comme si finalement, la réponse peu conventionnelle de l'étudiant lui convenait.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous explique mon cas...

Le père s'adossa au comptoir de sa cuisine en jouant avec la cuillère de son café, semblant chercher ses mots. L'hyperactif décida de lui donner un coup de main.

\- Victoria m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à garder une baby-sitter bien longtemps.  
\- C'est exact.

Nouveau silence, puis un soupir.

\- Pourquoi les virer ?  
\- Ce sont elles qui sont parties.

Le père évitait son regard, comme s'il avait honte.

\- Disons que ma fille est... spéciale.

Calme plat.

\- ... Et... pourquoi vous ne prenez pas une baby-sitter… spécialisée ?

Le père grogna en lui jetant un regard noir. Le jeune homme leva les mains devant lui.

\- Oh, tout doux, ne me mordez pas, je disais ça pour aider.  
\- Ma fille... n'est pas handicapée. Elle... elle ne parle pas. Elle refuse qu'on la touche et n'est pas démonstrative.  
\- ... De nouveau, je ne dis ça que pour aider, mais elle ne serait pas autiste ?

L'homme soupira alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient et que sa minetourmentée semblait lui donner dix ans de plus. Stiles prit alors conscience que ce père célibataire - enfin, s'il avait bien compris cette histoire - devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres tous les jours, et qu'à force, cela devaitl'user. Mais lui ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer la charge d'une enfant autiste, même s'il aurait aimé aider ce père, simplement pour ses beaux yeux.

\- Non, elle n'est pas autiste. On ne sait pas exactement expliquer ce silence, ce comportement. Elle allait très bien il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais depuis... depuis que sa mère est partie...

Le père soupira de nouveau, se frottant le front. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je connais ce genre de blocage. Lâcha-t-il de nouveau sans réfléchir.

Hale le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard. Stiles se frotta la nuque, gêné.

\- Je... j'ai moi même expérimenté ce genre de mutisme. A la mort de ma mère, je me suis complètement renfermé sur moi-même et n'ai pas dit un seulmot pendant deux longues années.

Il joua quelques instants avec son verre vide, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Mon père était complètement dépassé, il ne savait plus quoi faire... - Un sourire étira ses lèvres - Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, maintenant, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour me faire taire.

Cette blague pas vraiment drôle eut tout de même le don de faire sourire le père qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Est-ce que Victoria le savait lorsqu'elle vous a recommandé ?

Stiles fouilla quelques instants dans ses souvenirs puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas lui en avoir parlé un jour.  
\- Ben ça, pour une coïncidence... Marmonna le père en buvant son café.

Stiles cligna des yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Oui, drôle de coïncidence. Peut-être un peu trop grosse d'ailleurs.

\- Si vous pensez que je ne fais que gonfler mon CV, je-  
\- Non.

Cela eut pour effet de lui couper la chique.

\- ... Ah ?  
\- Victoria vous fait confiance, ça me suffisait dès le départ.  
\- Oh.  
\- Reste à savoir si Sarah va vous apprécier.  
\- Je suis irrésistible.

Le père le fixa. Stiles sourit de nouveau.

\- Rappel, je...  
\- Vous parlez trop, j'ai cru comprendre.  
\- Je fais souvent la conversation pour deux. Ou trois et quatre, voire plus encore. Donc, que votre fille ne parle pas ne peut pas me déranger puisque de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu en placer une.

De nouveau les coins de lèvres qui frémissent. Stiles le prit comme une victoire personnelle.

\- Vous voulez que je revienne quand pour la rencontrer ?  
\- Elle est dans sa chambre.  
\- Vous devez souvent avoir de vilains maux de crâne avec tout ce boucan ! Lança-t-il en ricanant.

Haussement de sourcils, regard semblant vouloir dire " Vraiment ? "

\- Oui, humour pourri aussi. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Étonnant. Quoique, vous auriez pu le remarquer par vous-même, z'êtes pas très rapide.

Hale renifla.

\- Venez, je vais vous la présenter.

Hale sortit de la cuisine pour passer une porte à double battants sur sa droite, près des fenêtres. Stiles le suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir tout en longueur avec quatre portes : trois sur le pan face à eux, ainsi qu'une à l'autre bout du couloir, droit devant.

\- Salle de bain. Déclara Hale en pointant la porte d'en face.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième porte. Stiles endéduisit que les deux autres devaient être une chambre et un bureau, ou deux autres chambres, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait. Derek toqua doucement, attendit quelques secondes, puis il entra, Stiles sur les talons.  
L'étudiant se stoppa, ouvrant grand les yeux et la bouche. A peine plus petite que son propre appartement - et celui-ci avait beaucoup de chance avec ses 25m² - la chambre de la dénommée Sarah était splendide. Deux grandes fenêtres apportaient la lumière naturelle du jour et il n'y avait pas de couleur prédominante, elles y étaient toutes, sans aucune exception. Les murs blancs étaient parcourus par quelques grosses lignes noires épaisses et espacées, disposées aussi bien horizontalement que verticalement, sans aucune logique. Elles s'imbriquaient par-dessus et par-dessous des carrés et rectangles de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs un peu partout. Un grand lit pour une petite fille trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec du linge aux belles impressions de loup façon amérindienne... Des dessins, des feuilles blanches et multicolores, des pastels, feutres et crayons de couleurs traînaient près d'un petit bureau, à côté duquel siégeait une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres. Un hamac - Bordel, un hamac quoi ! - était accroché au mur et comportait tout un assortiment de peluches alors qu'entre les deux fenêtres, le rêve de tout gamin : trois énormes caisses pleines de Legos, alors que sur l'armoire fermée installée contre l'autre mur, commençaient à prendre la poussière deux Barbies qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.  
Et au milieu de tout ce splendide royaume de l'imaginaire, sur un tapis dalmatien à poil long, la fameuse petite Sarah avait arrêté de jouer. Stiles ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa mère, mais la petite tenait indubitablement de son père. Ce dernier s'avança et s'accroupit face à sa fille, qui le fixait en jetant quelques regards vers l'étudiant, qui lui offrit un sourire en agitant la main pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Sarah, je te présente Stiles. Il a été le baby-sitter d'Erica, et si tu veux bien, j'aimerais lui donner une chance.

La petite le regarda encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à fixer Stiles. Ce dernier perdit son superbe sourire quand il vit ce avec quoi elle semblait se distraire avant qu'on ne la dérange.

\- C'est vraiment le faucon millénium version Lego que tu as là ?!

La petite cligna des yeux puis, très doucement, elle hocha la tête. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils, embêté.

\- M'sieur Hale... Il va falloir que je sois sincère avec vous.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, soucieux. Dans ses yeux pétillait l'angoisse d'un nouveau refus. Stiles prit une grande inspiration avant de tournoyer pour regarder partout à la fois.

\- Au vu de tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans cette chambre, je me dois de vous prévenir que, si vous m'engagez, c'est elle qui va devoir me surveiller, et non l'inverse.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le père et la fille, cette dernière s'était levée et lui tendait un Lego. Il se rapprocha et sans même le réaliser, il ouvrit la main sous la sienne pour qu'elle y laisse tomber le jouet. Il sourit avec plaisir.

\- Han, c'est Chewbacca ! Mon préféré ! Tu l'aimes bien, toi aussi ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui montra celui qu'elle refusait de lâcher.

\- Ah, Dark Vador ! Rien ne vaut le côté obscur et la cape, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête. Stiles lâcha un rire et regarda le père. Ce dernier le regardait ainsi que sa fille, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Vous pouvez commencer quand ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Stiles lui sourit doucement et s'installa en tailleur à une distance raisonnable de la petite.

\- Tu as Han Solo dans ta panoplie ? Fut sa seule réponse.

Et elle leur suffit à tous deux.

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant, je sers les dents, et je ne cède pas à la tentation de poster tous les chapitres ce soir. Sinon, il y aura une attente interminable et je veux pas ça ! Je veux que ce soit régulier, je veux me tenir à mes délais ! Voilà, premier contact entre Stiles et Sarah, ainsi que l'explication que son état. Je sais que le prologue pouvait sembler un peu... Wtf, que certaines choses étaient flous et d'autres le sont encore, mais c'est tout à fait normal. C'est comme Stiles, qui s'appelle Cartigo, et non Stilinsky. Je l'ai fait exprès, ce n'est pas une question de suspense, mais plus une question de réalisme. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire un pavé énorme pour expliquer la situation alors que c'est plus fluide, plus agréable et plus logique que d'en apprendre plus via des conversations ou des explications prises sur le volet. Et... Je m'égare totalement. Bref._

_Qui a reconnus la sonnerie du portable de Stiles ? ;D Et qui a trouvé la petite référence qui s'est glissée dans les lignes ?_

* * *

REPONSES AU REVIEWS

**WM** : Merci beaucoup, la voici la suite ***smile***

**Marion** : Tu veux la suite et tu ne veux pas attendre vendredi prochain ? Et bien soit heureuse ! Je dois avouer que c'est un peu ta review qui m'a fait penser que j'étais un peu injuste de ne vous donner que ceci.

**PoilDeCHameau **: Grand dieu que j'aime ton pseudo... Et bien heureuse que cette fanfiction t'ai attirée malgré tout ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus ! Et je le savais, que le panda allait attiré du monde /o/ ( Ça tombe bien, avec le Renard, c'est mon n'annimal préféré ***gagatise*** 'Ai pleins de panda dans mon chez moua )

**Ninou-chan** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'ai pluuuut /o/

* * *

_A vendredi prochain, love les gens _

_'Win_

_P.S : J'entame le chapitre 7, OWYEAH _


	3. SOMMEIL

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Encore un grand merci à tous vos retours, à vous, qui êtes déjà 38 à suivre cette fanfiction ainsi que 23 a l'avoir mis en Favoris. Wahou, je me sens toute chose -w-

• Spéciale coucou à **Akarisnape** qui a reconnu la sonnerie de Stiles, c'est _Somebody Told Me_ par **The Killers** =D ; Ainsi qu'un gros bisous à **Plumenoir** qui a trouvé la grosse référence peu discrète. Mais oui, les Whovians sont parmis nous. Tu as le droit à une statue Tardis commemorative en oréo /o/

• Verser La Réponse aux commentaires de, en MP. Pour les invités, La Dernière Fois Comme, rendez-vous en bas.

• Et un énorme bisous et un énorme câlin à **Souline**, parce que je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi. Ou tout du moins, aussi tarée et qui vois les choses comme moi. Et ça fait du bien, parce que mine de rien, ça me mets non seulement du baume au cœur de l'avoir rencontrer, mais aussi parce qu'elle est cool. Alors voilà, na. J'fais c'que j'veux, c'est MA première partie, MOUAHAHHAHAHA*sbam*

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-FAMILLE

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DEUX - SOMMEIL**

_IDENLINE - At Sunset_

\- Derek, reste attentif, je te prie.

L'interpellé se redressa dans sa chaise. Hm, non, ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel d'être si peu concentré en pleine réunion. Mais pour sa défense, il y avait de quoi.

Le dimanche qui avait suivi l'entretien avec ce nouveau baby-sitter pour le moins surprenant, Derek avait emmené Sarah sur les quais. Quand elle parlait encore, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, la petite avait été intarissable sur cet endroit. Elle semblait affectionner plus que tout l'air frais, l'odeur de l'eau, cet état de nature appréciable qu'on trouvait difficilement en ville. On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et elle voulait souvent y passer tout son temps libre. Mais depuis, elle n'avait plus semblé vouloir y retourner, ou peut-être ne savait-elle tout simplement pas comment le formuler. Car quand Derek lui avait dit de prendre un vêtement chaud pour aller au bord de l'eau, la petite s'était activée comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'était retrouvée à sautiller devant la porte d'entrée, attendant son père qui avait seulement eu le temps d'enfiler sa veste avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir dans les escaliers pour être la première arrivée à la voiture. Durant le trajet, Derek n'avait pas parlé, mais pour une fois, il n'avait senti aucun malaise. A dire vrai, et cela était étonnant, l'excitation et l'impatience de Sarah avaient étépalpable dans l'habitacle. Il avait jeté un œil dans le rétroviseur pour la regarder et avait souri en la voyant collée contre la vitre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts devant le paysage qui défilait, l'emmenant sur le lieu qu'elle chérissait tant, et ses doigts s'agitaient frénétiquement contre la petite peluche panda qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi démonstrative. Il se réprimanda de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et il se promit de l'y emmener plus souvent.  
A peine étaient-ils arrivés que Sarah ne tenait déjà plus en place. Fort heureusement, Derek n'avait pas besoin de la retenir, il n'y avait que peu de monde à cause du vent froid qui s'échappait de la mer. Elle pouvait donc courir sans aucun risque. Les mains dans les poches, son père la suivait et la surveillait, quelques mètres en retrait.

Cours. S'arrête. Lève les yeux au ciel. Nez qui s'plisse sous l'vent. Courir encore. Perd le bonnet. Trébuche pour le récupérer. Mettre sur la tête. Trop fort. Noir, yeux cachés. Redresse. Ciel gris – mer bleue. Mouettes. Bras qui se lèvent. Vol d'oiseaux. Sourire. Toupie, tourner tourner, encore et encore. Bras autour de la balustrade. Regard perdu dans l'eau. Beau. Bleu. Courir encore. Vérifie que papa est là. Oh, feuille d'automne. Jaune. Et rouge. Prendre, mais pas casser. Tend à papa. Veut pas l'abîmer. Souffle court. Froid dehors. Chaud dedans.

Après avoir délicatement pris la feuille que sa fille lui tendait, Derek l'avait regardée repartir en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il s'y installa en soupirant d'aise tandis que Sarah s'amusait toujours, ses petites jambes s'agitant et résonnant sur le béton. Ses joues dodues, rougies par le froid de cet automne trop vite tombé, tranchaient sous son bonnet brun et ses cheveux noirs. Ses petites lèvres ne souriaient pas mais elle était radieuse. Vraiment, elle rayonnait. Et lui ne pouvait que la couver tendrement du regard. Ils étaient restés quelques deux heures auprès de l'eau. Après avoir parcouru toute la jetée, aller-retour, Derek avait acheté une crêpe au chocolat à sa petite gourmande et ils s'étaient tous deux assis sur un banc pour prendre le temps de déguster leur friandise. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de lui parler.

\- Chérie... Avait-il commencé.

Sarah avait levé le nez de son goûter pour le fixer. Lui avait ri un peu en la voyant toute barbouillée de Nutella et lui avait tendu une serviette en papier pour qu'elle se nettoie. Elle avait tenté de s'essuyer, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Certes, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se l'étaler un peu plus, mais elle semblait si contente de cette crêpe, de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis longtemps, que Derek n'avait pas eu le courage de le contrarier.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de Stiles. Avait-il ensuite demandé, un peu hésitant.

Plein de chocolat. C'est bon, les kèpes. Cèpes... Crêpes. Oh, un oiseau sur la rambarde. Haussement d'épaule pour répondre.

\- Est-ce qu'il est gentil ?

Haut-bas rapide.

\- Et ... tu l'aimes bien ?

De nouveau haut-bas rapide.

\- Alors, on essaye de le garder celui-là ?

Regard vers papa. Haut-bas. Tend la kè-crêpe.

\- Non merci trésor, j'ai eu la mienne.

Tant mieux. Tout pour elle.

Derek avait regardé sa fille terminer sa crêpe et avait doucement acquiescé.  
Puis ils étaient repartis, de nouveau en silence.

Et Derek en était là. On était vendredi et aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept jours que le jeune Stiles était le baby-sitter de Sarah. Il avait donc passé le stade de la semaine. Maintenant, Derek espérait qu'il allait tenir plus longtemps que les autres. Déjà, Sarah l'appréciait, c'était un bon point pour lui. Mais malheureusement, Sarah avait aussi apprécié plusieurs autres baby-sitters. Alors, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : Attendre.

L'absence de bruit soudaine le ramena à la réalité. Se redressant de nouveau, il regarda son oncle qui le fixait. Ah. C'était à lui de parler... Fort bien.  
Se raclant la gorge pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, il se leva, et s'installant devant l'écran de projection, se mit à discourir.

Grand Dieu, que son boulot le faisait chier...

.*.

Il y mettait du sien.  
Vraiment, je vous assure. Il y mettait du sien, il essayait vraiment de se concentrer... Mais c'était peine perdue. Déjà qu'en temps normal, même s'il était très pointilleux quant à ses rapports, ses réunions et tout ce qui était relatif à son travail, il ne prenait pas vraiment plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Alors, dans pareille situation...  
Alors que ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement et tapaient un tempo connu de lui seul sur le bureau, son autre main jouait avec un stylo. Son regard cherchait à se concentrer sur les feuilles de rapport devant lui, mais retournait inlassablement sur son portable, posé à côté de son clavier d'ordinateur.

Dès le jour où il avait laissé la garde de Sarah à la charge du jeune Stiles, il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en lui demandant de l'appeler, le premier jour dès qu'il avait récupéré sa fille. Au bout de trois jours, le baby-sitter lui avait dit qu'il ne l'appellerait désormais que s'il y avait un problème. Derek avait hésité, mais le sourire assuré de l'étudiant avait achevé dele convaincre. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Il était généralement d'une nature confiante, sûr de lui, mais on parlait de sa fille, de son bébé. Et il savait un peu à quoi s'attendre. Il suffisait que le jeune homme la touche par mégarde et il assisterait à ce qui faisait fuir tout le monde à tous les coups.  
Il s'attendait au pire.  
D'un moment à l'autre, son téléphone allait sonner, il allait devoir quitter précipitamment son boulot et accepter que ce nouveau baby-sitter ne passe pas une minute de plus aux côtés de sa fille. Et il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer.  
D'un moment à l'autre...  
D'un moment à-

Et cela ne rata pas.  
Alors qu'il se repenchait sur son rapport en serrant un peu plus son stylo dans le creux de sa main, le vibreur de son portable le fit sursauter. Il se jeta à moitié dessus.

\- Hale.  
\- « _Hey baby-Bro !_ »

Oh. Pas le baby-sitter.

\- ... Laura ?  
\- « _Eh bien, tu as l'air content de m'entendre dis-moi !_ »  
\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
\- « _De mieux en mieux ! Je ne peux même plus appeler mon petit frère comme ça, sans le prévenir ? La prochaine fois, je devrais prendre un rendez-vous un mois plus tôt, t'envoyer un coursier avec un recommandé, te- _»  
\- Oui oui, bon c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Souffla Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

De l'autre côté du fil, il entendit sa sœur ricaner un peu.

\- « _Bon, plus sérieusement. Comment vas-tu ?_ »  
\- Ça va. Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- « _Mouais, tu m'as l'air très sûr de toi._ »

Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, il soupira, puis fixa le plafond.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise... La routine est la même depuis ton dernier appel.  
\- « _... tu as une vie palpitante petit frère._ »  
\- Hm...

Petit silence, suivi d'un soupir de la part de sa sœur.

\- «_ Et-_\- »  
\- Comment tourne ta boutique ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui étaler sa vie. Il n'était pas sentimental - Ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus - et il n'allait pas se mentir, ça lui plombait le moral que de parler de sa situation. Pour le moment, tout restait inchangé, et il en avait marre de ressasser les mêmes faits, encore et encore.

\- « _Haaaan, mais ce que je peux m'éclater ! Oh, et puis, il faut que je te raconte ! L'autre jour, j'étais tranquillement en train de rafistoler un des colliers que j'avais vendu et que la cliente m'avait rapporté parce qu'il s'était cassé, et là, la porte s'ouvre. Bon, les clients, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, hein. Ils entrent, ils regardent ce que j'ai en vitrine, s'ils veulent quoi que ce soit, ils me demandent, tout ça. Moi, j'étais penchée sur mon collier, j'ai dit bonjour et que j'étais à eux dans cinq minutes, le temps de resserrer le maillon, et là... une voix... spleeeeendide, qui me dit " Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai tout mon temps. " Sauf que le truc, c'est que cette voix, je la connaissais ! Du coup, je relève la tête - tu imagines, avec les grosses lunettes spéciales, effet loupe et tout, mode ultra sexy quoi - et là, le choc. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma boutique parce j'étais pas loin de l'Hudson Street, des lignes de bus, tout ça tout ça... et quel café il y a, pas loin de ma boutique aussi ? _»

Derek réfléchit un instant et cessa de griffonner sur la feuille blanche qu'il avait à coté de lui.

\- Euuuuh...  
\- « _THE LAUGHING MAN COFEE AND TEA !_ » Hurla-t-elle soudainement, forçant Derek à reculer son téléphone de son oreille.  
\- Bah quoi ?  
\- « _Mais, enfin ! C'est le café de qui ?!_ »  
\- Euuuh...  
\- « _J'avais Hugh Jackman dans ma boutique ! HUGH JACKMAN, DEREK !_ »  
\- Mais calme-toi, espèce de fan girl tarée !  
\- « _Mais nan, mais c'était géniaaaaaal ! Je savais pas quoi faire, je l'ai regardé comme un poisson hors de l'eau et il s'est moqué de moi. Il s'est moqué de moi ! ... enfin, il a ri. Genre le mec, il veut faire un cadeau à son épouse et il rentre dans MA boutique pour trouver un cadeau de choix ! J'étais heureuse ! Et puis-_ »

Derek cligna des yeux en souriant doucement. Ah, Laura. Sa grande sœur de sept petites minutes... Ce qu'elle pouvait être loin aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, comme beaucoup de jumeaux, mais tandis que Derek était retourné à Beacons Hills, Laura était restée à New York, continuant ses études alors que lui s'installait dans leur ville d'enfance et se faisait engager par leur oncle. Elle lui manquait atrocement.

\- « _-et après mon infarctus, j'ai changé de sexe et tu ne m'écoutes plus _! »  
\- Mais si je t'écoute !  
\- « _Alors j'ai dit quoi ?_ »  
\- ... tu as fan-girliser.  
\- «_ ... mouais, tu t'en sors bien pour ce coup là. Mais tu n'écoutais plus. _»  
\- Mais je n'écoutais plus. Concéda-t-il avec un sourire.  
\- « _Oooh, tu pensais à quelqu'un peut-être~ Je te dérange là ?_ »  
\- Pas franchement. Je suis au boulot... mais il est vrai que j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps et...  
\- « _... ma petite nièce ? Comment va ce petit bout ? _»  
\- Toujours aussi silencieuse.  
\- « _Aucune amélioration _? »  
\- ... non...  
\- « _Et elle ne supporte toujours pas que- »_  
\- Non.

Un souffle agacé.

\- « _Laisse-moi finir mes ph_\- »  
\- Non.  
\- « _Derek !_ »

Un rire le secoua.

\- « _Plus sérieusement, vous me manquez._ »  
\- Tu nous manques aussi.  
\- « _Un jour, je vais me pointer chez vous, histoire de squatter et de rattraper le temps perdu. _»  
\- Tiens moi quand même au courant, histoire que tu ne te pointes pas quand Stiles est présent.  
\- «_ Stiles ? C'est qui ça ? OH MON DIEU ! Tu t'es engagé avec un p'tit bonhomme et tu ne me tiens même pas au courant ?! MOI ! TA SISTER ADORÉE ! _»  
\- Laura, calme-toi. Ce n'est que le baby-sitter de Sarah.  
\- « _Oh. Tu as encore changé._ »  
\- Hm...  
\- «_ Et donc, lui. Combien de temps pour le moment ?_ »  
\- Une semaine. Et Sarah semble bien l'apprécier. Pour le moment, il ne l'a pas encore touchée, donc...  
\- « _J'espère que ça va durer. _»  
\- Je m'attends tout de même à ce que ça dérape rapidement.  
\- « _Comment ça ?_ »  
\- Il est... fort peu conventionnel.  
\- «_ Exemple ? _»  
\- ... à ma question " que faire si elle avale de la Javel " il m'a demandé si je laissais vraiment de la Javel à portée de main, en me regardant comme si je devais être interné.

Un long silence. Derek retira son portable de son oreille pour regarder si la conversation ne s'était pas coupée. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son écran qu'un rire tonitruant se fit entendre. Regard blasé. Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai, elle n'était pas possible !

\- Laura... Soupira-t-il.

Malheureusement, sa grande sœur adorée, comme elle adorait se qualifier, ne semblait pas prêtre à stopper ses éclats derire. Derek se retrouva donc à soupirer, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil en tapotant sur son bureau. Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter une tarée pareil ?

\- « _Ahaha, ah nan mais j'imagine teeeellement la scène ! _»  
\- Laura, par pitié...  
\- « _Han, je le connais pas ce môme, mais je l'aime déjà !_ »  
\- C'est techniquement plus un môme. Il a vingt ans tout de même.  
\- « _Wah, tu passes du tout au tout. Non seulement tu prends un garçon, mais en plus un peu plus vieux que d'habitude !_ »  
\- Je n'ai pas pris que des gamines comme baby-sitter.  
\- « _Héhéhé, Charlotte, trente-sept ans, qui voulait te mettre dans son lit. Elle a tenu deux jours, tu te fous de moi ? Je ne crois pas que c'était une si bonne idée, comme tu le disais._ »

Et elle rit de nouveau. Il s'abstint de lui répondre et soupira. De toute façon, avec elle, il avait toujours tort. TOUJOURS, quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire.

\- « _En parlant de mettre quelqu'un au lit, tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie, ou... ?_ »  
\- ... t'es chiante quand même. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps dans de pareilles futilités.  
\- « _Futilités ? FUTILITÉS ?! Mais... mais... je m'inquiète pour ta santé mentale et ta santé physique. Depuis combien temps une tierce personne ne t'a pas astiqué le poir-_ »  
\- PUTAIN, LAURA !

Cet éclat de voix, malgré son bureau fermé, attira l'attention de quelques collègues qui passaient non loin de là. Grommelant et lançant un regard noir à quiconque croisait le sien, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans son fauteuil, sentant ses oreilles, et peut-être aussi ses joues s'échauffer, alors que Laura continuait de le taquiner au téléphone.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?  
\- « _C'est teeeellement simple avec toi, p'tit frère. Mais d'accord, je me calme, promis_. »  
\- Je ne suis pas prêt.

Si Derek avait eu Laura en face de lui, elle l'aurait sûrement regardé, embêté, puis elle l'aurait coursé pour lui faire un câlin forcé. Derek l'aurait évitée pour finalement faire semblant d'être attrapé et d'accepter le câlin, parce que putain, il en avaitbien besoin, là tout de suite.

\- « _... pas prêt à quoi exactement ? Laisser de nouveau quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie, ou couper le cordon avec Sarah ? _ »  
\- L'un et l'autre. Et surtout... je... je n'ai pas envie de vivre tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toutes les baby-sitters, avec quelqu'un...  
\- «_ Avec quelqu'un qui pourrait partager ta vie, oui je vois. Mais tu sais Derek, comme on dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Promet-moi d'essayer. _»  
\- Ça me servirait à quoi ? Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai même pas de temps pour moi, alors du temps à passer avec quelqu'un...  
\- « _Va falloir que tu prennes le temps._ »  
\- On me l'a déjà dit.  
\- « _Et qu'as-tu répondu ? _»

Derek soupira en se grattant la tête.

\- Et bien... je me suis dis que... si ce baby-sitter tenait la semaine, je m'accorderais le droit de... enfin, tu vois.  
\- «_ Yeah ! Il a passé la semaine ! _»  
\- Ne t'emballe pas trop. Ce n'est qu'une semaine.  
\- « _... mais quel rabat- joie, cet enfant ! Bon écoute, on fait un marché. Tu n'es pas étranger à mon tableau de chasse, n'est-ce pas ?_ »  
\- Hm... oui ?  
\- «_ Bien. Tandis que le mien est plutôt bien rempli, le tien est totalement vide. Ou presque. Alors, voilà le deal. Je ne cours plus après les pantalons tant que tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un._ »  
\- ... pardon ?  
\- « _Et comme tu m'aimes très fort, tu ne pourras pas supporter de me mettre dans une période de diète trop longue. Tu vas donc te mettre à chercher très rapidement ! _»

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle semblait très fière de son idée. Derek, ne sachant vraiment pas s'il devait être amusé ou totalement blasé, poussa un profond soupir.

\- « _Ouais, c'est un plan parfait ! Et même que- _»  
\- A la prochaine Laura.  
\- « _Ah non, tu ne vas pas oser me raccrocher à la fig-_\- »

Et bien si.  
Derek lâcha son téléphone à côté de son clavier et s'étira. Mine de rien, cette conversation avec son aînée l'avait crevé, comme s'il avait passé du temps avec elle. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi avait-elle tant d'énergie ? Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui était devenu un aïeul avant l'âge... Sûrement d'ailleurs. Déjà, un enfant à charge te foutait un de ces coups de vieux, mais alors depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills, la petite routine qui ne devait être que temporaire s'était installée, s'était agrippée et était en train de le ronger. Il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans et pourtant, il avait la sensation d'en avoircinquante. Toute la fatigue et les pertes comprises dans le lot, évidemment. Autant dire que sa jeunesse, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu filer. Certes, il aimait s'amuser, comme la plupart des gens, mais il avait toujours préféré un bon bouquin à une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Donc, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui lui manquait. Au début, quand ils étaient trois, il avait aiméce petit train-train quotidien, c'était agréable, sécuritaire... et temporaire. Il voulait attendre que Sarah soit un peu plus grande, quelque chose comme six ou sept ans, pour reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissées, ou tout du moins quitter ce poste astreignant pour trouver un p'tit boulot, même s'il était mal payé, qui lui plaise.

Sauf que voilà, rien ne semblait s'être passé comme prévu. Et désormais, ces habitudes définitives le bouffaient, le rongeaient et le vidaient de toute substance. Il ne pouvait que se laisser bercer par le courant. Ou plutôt, se laisser emporter par le courant.

\- Derek ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Le jeune père rouvrit les yeux - Tiens, quand les avaient-ils fermés ? - pour se redresser. Aoutch. D'après son dos qui lui criait " _VENGEANCE_ ! " et le picotement présent dans ses yeux, il n'avait pas seulement fermé les yeux sans le réaliser, mais il avait aussi eu une longue absence. Coup d'œil sur l'horloge, une absence de trente minutes. Pestant silencieusement, il se réinstalla mieux dans son siège et frotta discrètement ses paupières en faisant signe d'entrer à son oncle, qui venait de le réveiller.

\- Je vois que je te dérange. Déclara celui-ci en souriant.  
\- Abstiens-toi de faire le moindre commentaire, merci.

Faisant rouler ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites, toujours tout sourire, le frère de sa défunte mère se laissa tomber dans un des canapés une place, forts confortables, qui étaient installés dans un coin de son bureau.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demanda le jeune père en baillant.  
\- Je suis seulement venu te dire de rentrer chez toi.

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

\- Tu m'as vu en train de dormir ?  
\- Nope. La petite de la compta est venue te dénoncer. Faut dire que ce n'est pas très discret de s'endormir au boulot, mais encore moins quand ton bureau est tout en verre et que tu oublies d'en tirer les rideaux. Ricana Peter, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Derek grogna, puis il réfléchit un instant. Si Peter, son propre patron - bon, ok, c'était un membre de sa famille, mais tout de même – lui intimait de repartir chez lui... C'était avec grand plaisir. Son oncle dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, car il se leva, ouvrit la porte et l'attendit juste à côté. Derek prit donc rapidement ses affaires et le suivit jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Et puis, Derek était encore un peu patraque de sa sieste et n'était pas en état de tenir une conversation convenable.  
Alors qu'il s'installait au volant de sa voiture, son oncle se pencha et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je suis sérieux, Derek. Repose-toi, passe une longue nuit, et demain, ne viens bosser qu'après midi.

Le jeune père hocha la tête.

\- ... passe le bonjour à Sarah de ma part, tu veux ?

Après un faible sourire, Derek prit la route de son loft. Il venait seulement de le réaliser, mais il était éreinté. S'endormir au travail était une preuve indiscutable et bien sûr, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de son état. Comme quoi, il fallait qu'il prenne un petit plus soin de lui.  
Peut-être que Laura n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter, tout compte fait.

Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était qu'il rentre et qu'il aille se coucher.

Sauf qu'il y avait Sarah.

Garant sa voiture, Derek soupira. Il resta là quelques instants, les mains et le front appuyés sur le volant de sa Camaro, le regard dans le vide. Il voulait rentrer. Il devait rentrer. Mais... il voulait surtout dormir. Longtemps. Dieu, qu'il était épuisé...  
Le volant d'une voiture n'étant pas réellement le meilleur endroit pour passer la fameuse nuit de sommeil que Peter lui avait prescrite, il prit son courage à deux mains -et à deux jambes- pour sortir de son véhicule et rentrer chez lui en traînant des pieds. Là, dans l'ascenseur, il observa son reflet. Ouais, il semblait vraiment mal en point. Malade même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait pas-t-il fait de nuit complète ? Une seule vraie nuit reposante, de douze heures pleines ? Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Derek se massa les tempes alors qu'une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et se manifesta si vite qu'il eut même du mal à rentrer sa clé dans la serrure. Quoi que, là, il galérait tellement à tourner la clé qu'il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'étage. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à se battre avec sa porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et il faillit tomber. Oui, parce qu'il s'appuyait dessus.

\- M'sieur Hale ?  
\- S-Stiles.

Le jeune baby-sitter se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Derek se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges de bar en soupirant.

\- Vous... vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui. Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix hésitante.

Derek hocha la tête et chercha Sarah du regard, qui était en train de le regarder. Assise par terre devant la table basse, elle semblait être en train de dessiner. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle continua de le fixer quelques instants avant de retourner à son dessin. Petit pincement au cœur...

\- M'sieur Hale ? Tout va bien ?

Le père se retourna et regarda Stiles pour lui offrir un sourire las.

\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Oui, je vois ça. Vous avez une sale tronche.  
\- ... merci pour votre franc parler.

Le jeune étudiant se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ouais, désolé, ce n'était pas dit avec tact.  
\- Ce n'est rien, vous avez raison. Mon patron m'a renvoyé ici pour que je me repose.  
\- Alors zou, au lit !

Derek cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ça se voit que vous êtes complètement à bout. Allez dormir.  
\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller me coucher maintenant alors que Sarah-  
\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Allez, je vous dis ! Vous, vous allez essayer de ne plus ressembler à un zombie, et moi je reste m'occuper de Sarah. Je lui ferai son dîner et je la borderai avant de rentrer chez moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai mon propre véhicule.

Derek le regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux, ou...  
En cet instant, le jeune Stiles se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le regard dur et sûr de lui.  
Oui, il était définitivement sérieux.

Honnêtement, en temps normal, il aurait ri. Ou plutôt, il aurait gardé sa poker face ultime avant de le rembarrer gentiment. Ou durement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait certainement pas pris de pincette pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Sauf qu'il était vraiment... vraiment fatigué.

\- Vous allez vraiment me baby-sitter ? Lui demanda-t-il plutôt d'une voix lasse.  
\- Tout à fait. Je me répète ou je vous tire par l'oreille jusqu'à votre chambre ?  
\- Vous n'oseriez pas.  
\- Vous voulez parier ?

Ok, là Derek en était sûr : Stiles devait connaître Laura. Il soupira et se frotta la tête.

\- Fort bien.

Le jeune Stiles eut un sourire éblouissant, sûrement fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Derek se servit un verre d'eau, tandis que le jeune homme retournait à sa lecture. Alors qu'il allait disparaître dans le couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder le salon. Sarah était calme, mais pas amorphe comme elle semblait l'être, parfois. Elle était juste concentrée sur son dessin et tirait même quelques fois la langue. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit avant de se pencher sur la table en tendant la main vers elle. Derek se crispa aussitôt, mais il ne la toucha pas. Il prit plutôt un crayon rouge et le lui tendit. Sa petite fille lâcha son crayon noir, secoua la tête et saisit le petit bâtonnet de bois. Le sourire tendre de l'étudiant surprit le jeune père. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le peu de contact et le minimum de conversation qu'elle pouvait avoir. Tout en faisant attention, il semblait pourtant ne pas se forcer. Il restait naturel et Sarah était à l'aise. Soudainement, Derek réalisa que, oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en ce gamin. Ses épaules se retrouvèrent soudainement soulagées d'un poids. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci... Chuchota-t-il.

Malgré le murmure, Stiles l'entendit quand même. Le nez toujours plongé dans son bouquin, il lui sourit en lui adressant un signe de la main. Derek sentit ses lèvres se relever légèrement. Il ferma la porte du couloir derrière lui.

Oui, il pouvait avoir confiance.

Ce soir-là, à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

399 jours sans elle.

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_C'est peu réaliste ? J'ai pourtant fait ce coup là au père des petiots que je baby-sittais un soir. Il est rentré avec une tronche de zombie, je l'ai envoyé au lit. Il a obtempérer._

… _Bon, je ne vous cache pas, c'est mon tonton. MAIS je suis diabolique et je savais comme l'amadouer et il m'a obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. MOUAHAHAHA_

_Question avant de vous laisser partir : Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé écouté les musiques proposé en début de chapitres ? Non pas que ce soit véritablement important, mais je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un avait apprécier. Rien de grave si ce n'est pas le cas, le goût et les couleurs, c'est comme les tatouages : Ça fait ma- euuuuh... C'est personnel. ***sort***_

* * *

REPONSES AU REVIEWS

**PoilDeChameau** : Ahaha, c'est ce genre de pseudo qui te colle à la peau pour devenir une partie intégrante de toi. Comme Stiles... Je m'égare là, non ?

Regarde, une semaine, finalement, c'est passé assez vite non ? :D ... En tout cas, de mon côté, je galère un peu pour le chapitre 8. Il me brise le cœur... MAIS PAS DE SPOIL O Pour la succession des POV, je dois avouer qu'en relisant - ta review m'avait intriguée sur ce point - je n'avais pas réalisé. C'est vraiment un concours de circonstance. Et comme normalement, tu as lu le chapitre deux avant de venir lire la réponse à ta review, tu as du remarquer comme tous les autres que certains passages des POVs de Derek sont étranges. Parce que par touches, il y a quelques rapides passages au POVs de Sarah. C'est une idée qui m'est venue avant même l'intrigue de l'histoire, un(e) enfant incapable de parler et donc son point de vue ne serait pas très... développé grammaticalement parlant. Je l'exploite vraiment dans les chapitres suivants, enfin pour toute la suite quoi. J'espère en tout cas que ça ne choque pas trop. Mais si cette sensation que les POVs de Derek sont plus concis que les POVs de Stiles... Et bien c'est parce que je le fais inconsciemment. Et si c'est le cas, j'aime mon esprit. *sort*

Le Sterek va arrivé. Mais c'est vrai que Sarah est vraiment la glue de cette histoire. Et Stiles et Derek vont d'abord devenir amis avant de développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, tu verras ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus en tout va ;D

**ninou-chan** : lTu trouves les chapitres trop courts ? oO Wuuuut ?! Ils font 10 pages words ! Et c'est pas le pire, le chapitre 5, j'ai du le scinder en deux, il faisait 17 pages ; et le chapitre 7 et 8 ne devraient être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais le chapitre 7 fait déjà 15 pages et je ne PEUX pas le réduire . ... Par contre, y a certains chapitre, comme le 4, qui ne font que 7 pages... M'enfin, vu ce qu'il y a dedans, vous ne m'en voudrez pas je penses x) #STOPSPOIL En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews /o/

**Marion** : MOI AUSSI JE M'AIME ! *ok ok je sors* J'espère que cette suite t'ai convenue ! J'espère ne pas perdre le rythme et que vous allez tous mes suivre jusqu'au bout. PArce que, dans ma tête, ça va être vraiment cool *-* et demandez a tout le monde, c'est très dur que me tirer des compliments de la bouche par rapport à mon travail. Mais ce trio... C'est... Nyaaaaa *gagatise*

**JesuisunLama** : ... Zut, j'vais changé, j'vais pas prendre un panda, mais un lama *OK JE SORS ENCORE* Ooooowh, que de compliments... Demandes a mon Scott personnelle, je suis en train de rougir devant mon ordi /w/"

Et bien figure toi que j'espère que ce n'est pas qu'une impression passagère. Contrairement à mes autres écrits où les mots me viennent plus facilement que les images, avec cette histoire, c'est le contraire. J'ai moi aussi vraiment la vision en tête avant de me mètre à écrire, et il n'est pas rare que ma Scott rentre du boulot et me trouve en train de faire de grand geste devant ma feuille parce que je me sens obligé de mimer ce qui se passe pour pouvoir le décrire... C'est surement à cause de mes études de cinéma, qui ont vraiment contribué à développé mon œil pour les détails et la technique. J'aime à le penser w

... Ça va être mon cri de ralliement. Licorne, paillettes et panda. Je crois que ma Scott l'a déjà adopté 8D

**Sasunaruchan** : Merci pour ta review, tu es adorable *coeur*

* * *

_A vendredi prochain mes loulous. Oui, sur ce fandom, je peux le dire 3_

_xoxo, Win'_

_P.S : Pour les réponses aux reviews par MP, je vous répondrais ce soir, va falloir que j'aille en cours. Love again. _


	4. CHIOT

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Ce sera définitivement **La Thérapie Panda **=D

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour les conversations et situations mythiques qui se retrouvent un peu partout dans cette histoire *coeur* Par contre non, je ne remercierais pas mon professeur. Hors de question u_u

• Chapitre un peu plus cours que d'habitude, mais rien ne vaux la longueur médiocre du chapitre suivant... Mais qu'importe.

• **ALORS OUI **! Nous sommes Jeudi, je sais. Mais j'ai décidé de changer la date de publication : Au lieu de publier le vendredi, je publierais désormais le Lundi. Soooooo... Je vous publie le chapitre 3 aujourd'hui et le chapitre 4 Lundi, pour reprendre ensuite le rythme de la semaine entre chaque chapitres. Vous allez pas vous plaindre quand même, hein ?

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-HUMOUR

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TROIS – CHIOT -**

_KASBO - Steps_

\- Putain, non... non, non, NON !

Et pourtant si.

Un juron lâché fort peu discrètement et une bonne partie de l'amphithéâtre qui se tourne vers lui. Euuuh... oups ?

\- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Monsieur Cartigo ?

Le jeune Stiles se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête. Nope, rien du tout. Rien de rien, mis à part le fait qu'il n'était qu'un abruti de première qui ne peut pas passer deux heures dans un amphi sans se faire remarquer une seule fois. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, même entouré de cent cinquante élèves, le professeur n'a retenu que son nom. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Pour l'instant, il se maudissait, lui, ainsi que sa maladresse légendaire. Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié sa propre tête quelque part.

Il passa le reste du cours d'histoire des Mythes - enfin plutôt de branlette intellectuellement philosophique si vous voulez son avis - à trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise. Non pas que ce cours était inintéressant,c'était plutôt même le contraire, mais... Disons que Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Quand il avait tenté de faire ses fiches pour les révisions de ses futurs partiels, il avait réalisé que les points abordés dans ce cours n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Et même si le prof avait quelques fois un humour qui frisait le ridicule, qui se rapprochait du sien, il n'en restait pas moins un homme réac, homophobe et misogyne à en gerber, fort peu respectueux de ceux qui sortaient de sa normalité étriquée. Autant dire que Stiles se sentait constamment insulté avec ce bonhomme, et couplé au fait que ce dernier l'ait constamment dans sa ligne de mire ne l'aidait pas franchement à apprécier totalement cette étrange matière. Mais aujourd'hui, son malaise ne résidait pas dans le cours, le prof ou tout ce qui touchait sa scolarité en elle-même. Et heureusement pour ses nerfs – oui, Stiles était quelqu'un de très nerveux - il n'eut qu'à attendre une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir quitter l'amphithéâtre le premier et se précipiter à l'extérieur pour sortir son portable en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- «_ Stiles ? Tout va bien _? »

\- Scotty, buddy, j'suis dans la merde.

\- « _Raconte-moi tout, mais rapidement, j'ai cours dans dix minutes._ »

\- T'sais quand on est partis ensemble ce matin, je t'avais dit dans les escaliers qu'il me semblait avoir oublié quelque chose ?

\- « _Euh... oui ? _»

\- Ça n'a pas raté. J'ai oublié mes clés sur le comptoir.

\- « _... tu te fous de moi ?_ »

\- Dude, c'est toi qui as fermé !

\- «_ Oui, ça je sais, merci. Mais Stiles... je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'vais chez Kira ! _»

\- Je SAIS ! C'est bien ça le problème, je fais quoi moi ? J'vais pas dormir sur notre paillasson tout de même ?!

\- « _... va chez ton père ?_ »

\- Ah nan ! Il serait trop fier de me rappeler qu'il savait que ça allait mal tourner, cette colocation. Je ne veux pas me pointer, la queue entre les jambes chez lui, pour lui demander l'asile pour une nuit et lui prouver qu'il avait raison ! J'ai une fierté tout de même !

\- « _Ok, ok, calme-toi, je disais ça comme ç- _»

\- T'inquiète, j'vais dormir dans Roscoe.

\- « _Stiles. Cet automne est froid, je refuse que tu dormes dans ta jeep mal isolée ! Nan nan, demain, tu finis les cours à quelle heure ? _»

\- Euh... quinze heures trente, mais après je vais chercher la petite Sarah à son école et- Ah mais l'idiot ! Lâcha Stiles en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

\- «_ Stiles ? _»

\- Tu bosses bien à l'animalerie ce soir ?

\- « _Oui, pourquoi ? _»

\- C'est pas loin de chez Hale, je passerai après l'avoir récupérée pour te prendre tes clés. Et demain, je te les ramènerai.

\- « _Ok, on fait comme ça. Faut que j'te laisse là, j'ai cours._ »

\- A toute, bro !

\- « _Same ! _»

Aussitôt découvert, aussitôt arrangé. Stiles lâcha un soupir desoulagement en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il resta quelques minutes tranquillement sur le porche de son université, finissant sa cigarette avant de tranquillement trottiner jusqu'à une énième salle de classe pour le dernier cours de sa journée. Ensuite, il irait se dégoter une viennoiserie Française avant d'aller chercher la petite Sarah, croiser peut-être Victoria avant d'aller chercher ses clés auprès de son meilleur ami. Ouaiiiis, tout irait bien, c'était une bonne journée, finalement.

.*.

Il assumait totalement le fait d'être un gourmand. Vraiment, il en était fier. Bon, il faisait attention à sa santé, mais il ne se refusait jamais un petit plaisir. Son mantra ? " _Un corps sain ne réside pas dans la constante surveillance mais dans une subtile alliance entre la retenue et le plaisir. _" Mais là, il devait le reconnaître, il avait peut-être un peu trop abusé. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant toutes ses pâtisseries, il n'avait pas su choisir, il avait craqué, et en avait donc pris une de chaque. Alors il se retrouvait avec un sac en papier comptant sept douceurs, au volant de sa voiture garée devant l'école de Sarah. En attendant l'heure d'aller la chercher, il hésitait. Par laquelle commencer ? Rah, il était un éternel indécis, ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Chausson aux pommes ? Nope, pas tout de suite. Croissant ? Classique, mais il voulait quelque chose de sucré, pour commencer. Roh, et puis au Diable, il allait commencer par le macaron géant à la noisette.

C'est donc le macaron à la bouche, le sachet en papier dans une main et les clés de sa voiture dans l'autre, qu'il se retrouva devant les portes de l'école, à moitié assis sur les rambardes.

\- Tu es toujours un ventre sur pattes, à ce que je vois.

\- C'ap vraich, jche-

\- Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le jeune étudiant fusilla la nouvelle venue du regard. Cette dernière, Victoria Reyes pour ne pas la citer, lui offrit un sourire maternel auquel Stiles aurait bien répondu par un tirage de langue en règle. Mais premièrement, il avait la bouche pleine, et deuxièmement l'heure de récupérer les enfants venait de sonner, et les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser sortir tous pleins de petits marmots dans un joyeux brouhaha propre à ces bouilles enfantines.

\- Alors à ce que je vois, ça se passe bien avec Derek.

\- Plutôt avec Sarah. Lui, je ne le vois pas trop. Répondit-il en surveillant la sortie du regard, espérant y apercevoir le petit bout dont il s' , il savait qu'elle sortait bien après les autres, histoire de ne pas se retrouver écraser par ses camarades.

\- Il travaille beaucoup ? Questionna-t-elle

\- Trop, si tu veux mon avis.

La grand-mère haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire " _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais mon poussin, toi et ton acné juvénile ? _" Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas d'acné, et reconnaissait les signes d'une personne se tuant à petit feu à la tâche, qu'elle soit d'ordre professionnelle ou personnelle. Stiles soupira et se tourna vers elle en se grattant la nuque.

\- Du peu que je le voie, et on ne peut pas dire que je le voie beaucoup, je peux t'affirmer que s'il continue à tirer sur la corde comme ça, il va craquer d'ici quelques mois.

\- Mais tu es là.

Stiles sourit, amusé.

\- En effet, je suis là. Et je fais ce que je peux pour le soulager.

La vieille femme le regarda tendrement et lui caressa l'épaule.

\- Tu as un grand cœur, mon p'tit Stiles.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Il m'a engagé pour que je m'occupe de sa fille, et il m'a l'air complètement dépassé par les événements. Je crois qu'il s'attend encore à ce que je le laisse tomber à tout instant, comme les autres avant moi. Sauf que je suis têtu et je ne refuse jamais un défi. Termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Victoria rit un instant avant de secouer la main, apercevant Erica. La petite, mains solidement cramponnées à son cartable, semblait raconter une histoire passionnante à sa jeune amie, la petite Sarah, qui suivait son récit avec grande attention. Quand la petite blondinette aperçut sa grand-mère avec Stiles à ses côtés, elle pressa le pas, tout sourire, avant de courir enlacer les jambes du jeune homme qui sourit tendrement.

\- Salut toi !

\- Stil'z ! Toi et Sarah, vous pouvez venir au parc avec mamie et moi ?

Alors que Sarah venait s'installer à côté d'eux, Stiles s'accroupit face à la blondinette.

\- Nan ma puce, on n'a pas le temps, il faut que j'aille faire un truc. Et puis je suis sûr que vous avez des devoirs, non ?

Il jeta un regard à Sarah qui hocha doucement la tête. Il sourit devant l'air boudeur d'Erica.

\- Roh allez, ne boude pas. Tiens, prend un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

Les yeux de la blondinette s'illuminèrent de plaisir alors qu'elle regardait l'intérieur du sac. Victoria grommela que, bien sûr, on en proposait à sa petite fille mais pas à elle, et Stiles lui tira la langue.

\- Ça, c'est pour le ventre sur pattes de tout à l'heure ! - Il se tourna vers Sarah - Tu veux quoi, miss ?

La petite fronça les sourcils. Il lui tendit le sac en lui disant de prendre ce qu'elle voulait et, surprise, elle regarda le sac sans réagir.

\- Sarah ?

Elle leva un regard perdu vers lui.

\- Bah, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu as le droit à un goûter, non ?

Elle hocha la tête mais garda son air de petit chiot perdu devant le sac ouvert.

\- Tu sais quoi choisir ?

Secouage de tête de droite à gauche. Stiles sourit et s'approcha un peu pour pouvoir regarder à son tour dans le sac, tandis qu'Erica se régalait avec son pain au chocolat, mettant des miettes partout autour de sa bouche.

\- Aloooors... Nous avons, un chausson aux pommes - bon, tu sais quel goût ça a la pomme, je pense - .. Euuuh, ici nous avons un croissant, là un beignet au chocolat, ici un pain aux raisins et enfin un macaron aux noisettes.

La petite se mordilla les lèvres et pointa timidement son doigt vers une des pâtisseries.

\- Pain aux raisins ?

Hochement de tête timide. Lui souriant, il prit une des serviettes que la boulangère avait pensé à glisser dans le sac avec ses achats et attrapa le fameux pain aux raisins pour le lui tendre. Elle regarda le goûter, encore un peu hésitante avant de le prendre tout doucement et fixer Stiles dans les yeux. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Mais de rien, très chère.

Les lèvres de l'enfant tressautèrent et une fois encore, Stiles trouva laressemblance entre le père et la fille adorable. Se redressant, il renifla dédaigneusement vers Victoria, qui le fixait.

\- J'sais pas si tu l'mérites, mais tiens. - Il lui donna le macaron restant - Sois gentille avec tes p'tits camarades.

Ses pitreries firent rire la petite Erica, qui lui dit que sa mamie, c'était la plus gentille des mamies et qu'il était bête de dire ça. Stiles prit un air faussement outré.

\- Moi ? Bête ! Fais attention, je pourrais te reprendre ton pain au chocolat !

\- Ah nan ! Cria Erica en riant avant d'enfourner ce qui restait du goûter dans sa bouche.

\- Hey, ne t'étouffe pas, prends ton temps voyons, je rigolais, je ne vais rien te prendre ! Déclara Stiles, soudainement inquiet.

Mais Erica allait bien - au vu du sourire plein de miettes qu'elle lui offrit -. Victoria, toujours souriante devant ce tableau, pencha la tête sur le côté pour regarder Sarah.

\- Il est gentil Stiles, avec toi ?

La petite, louchant sur son goûter, les yeux pétillants, hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tu t'en sors pas mal avec elle. Déclara-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Stiles, qui veillait sur Sarah du coin de l'œil.

De nouveau, il haussa les épaules.

\- Elle est adorable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son poignet droit, où se trouvait sa montre, avant de prendre congé auprès de Victoria et d'Erica. Arrivé à la voiture, il vérifia que le siège enfant était bien attaché avant de laisser Sarah, toujours dégustant son pain aux raisins, grimper sur celui-ci. Il avait décidé d'investir dans un siège auto quand il avait commencé le baby-sitting ; parce que non seulement il comptait en faire pendant un moment, il aimait ça, ça collait avec ses horaires de disponibilité, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait aussi des enfants plus tard. En somme, c'était un investissement sur le long terme. Le très long terme, d'ailleurs.  
Il vérifia du regard que la petite était bien attachée et tendit la main vers elle. Sarah se crispa et s'enfonça dans son siège, cessant de mâcher et fixant cette main qui allait rentrer dans son espace vital. Stiles cessa son mouvement et eut un rire un peu gêné.

\- C'est juste que... La ceinture est mal mise.

Sarah baissa le regard.

\- Tire un peu dessus.

Elle s'exécuta et releva le regard vers lui, interrogative. Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Bien !

Il s'installa donc à son volant et démarra. En sortant du parking, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur du plafond pour regarder la petite.

\- Dis-moi Sarah, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?

Elle le fixa via le rétro, l'air de dire " _Tu t'fous d'moi ? J'ai quatre ans, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'fasse ? _" - Ouais, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il l'entendait parler dans sa tête. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien -.

\- Ce matin, comme c'est ton papa qui t'a déposée à l'école, je suis parti de chez moi en même temps que mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai oublié mes clés. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'avant de rentrer chez toi, on passe à son travail pour que je puisse prendre les siennes ?

Elle cligna des yeux. Stiles regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de s'engager.

\- Si tu ne veux pas, je dormirais dans ma voiture cette nuit, c'est triste.

Coup d'œil au rétro. Elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, se demandant si on pouvait vraiment dormir dans une voiture. Elle vit qu'il la regardait et elle hocha la tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre, tenant son petit cartable tout contre elle.

\- Tu es déjà allée dans une animalerie ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ah, elle ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était.

\- Tu verras. Quand on était petit avec Scott, mon colocataire, on y traînait tout le temps, on aimait bien être là-bas. Et depuis qu'il a l'âge, il y travaille.

L'école maternelle de Sarah n'était qu'à une poignée de minutes de l'animalerie. Sortant de la voiture, Sarah fixait le bâtiment, curieuse. Stiles eut le réflexe de vouloir lui prendre la main pour traverser, mais se retint au dernier moment. Ouf, elle n'avait rien vu.

\- Reste près de moi et ne cours pas le temps qu'on traverse, d'accord ?

Nouvel hochement de tête sans quitter la vitrine de l'animalerie/vétérinaire des yeux.  
Et quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Stiles fut heureux de voir la petite fille de trois ans quasiment constamment bloquée et cachée derrière son mutisme se manifester. Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux en levant la tête etelle voulait regarder partout à la fois. Il sourit quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu peux aller regarder si tu veux, du moment que tu ne sors pas d'ici.

Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle s'élança vers une première cage, celle qui donnait sur la rue, pour regarder, l'air émerveillée, les petites gerbilles qui y évoluaient. Stiles la surveilla du coin de l'œil avant de se diriger vers l'accueil. L'homme chauve à la peau couleur café releva les yeux et sourit quand l'étudiant se plaça devant lui.

\- Stiles, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin.

L'étudiant, qui semblait ne jamais savoir se débarrasser de son sourire, hocha la tête en montrant la petite Sarah du doigt, qui était maintenant en train de s'extasier devant les vivariums et ses serpents haut en couleur.

\- Bonjour, Deaton. Ouais, j'ai du boulot, donc je n'ai plus trop de temps pour venir, c'est vrai. Hum, en fait, je venais pour Scott, il est là ?

\- Dans l'arrière boutique. Lui répondit le joyeux vétérinaire.

Stiles se retourna vers Sarah, embêté. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici sans surveillance, même s'il savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Deaton retourna à son occupation, sûrement son agenda.

\- Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux, elle pourra regarder les bébés qui viennent de naître.

Stiles le remercia et s'approcha de Sarah. Elle leva vers lui un regard étincelant. Attendri, il s'accroupit et regarda les petits ratons qui reniflaient dans leur direction à travers les barreaux.

\- Tu vois, j'étais sûr que ça allait te plaire. Tu veux venir voir les chiots et les chatons ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, le faisant rire.

\- Allez, viens.

Il lui montra le chemin d'un signe de main et ils passèrent derrière le comptoir où Deaton travaillait, pour rentrer dans l'endroit réservé au personnel. C'était certes moins coloré que la boutique en elle-même, tout en béton, mais Stiles le savait : C'était un endroit où les animaux étaient très bien traités. Stiles entraîna Sarah dans une pièce où ils trouvèrent Scott en face d'une table, examinant un animal tandis que d'autres attendaient leur tour, installés dans un grand parc contre un mur, se bataillant gentiment. Sarah se mit à courir vers le fameux parc et se pencha au dessus, un sourire sur les lèvres, en observant ses peluches sur pattes se mordiller l'oreille, se sauter dessus et japper en cherchant à se montrer féroces. Scott tourna la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey petite, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, où sont tes parents ?

\- T'inquiète Scotty, elle est avec moi. Ricana Stiles ne rejoignant son ami.

Scott se retourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Ah, c'est toi. - Il jeta un œil vers la petite Sarah, toujours penchée au dessus des chiots - C'est donc elle, la fameuse Sarah.

Stiles acquiesça en grattant le haut de la tête du bébé Golden Retriever dans les bras de Scott. Le chiot ferma les yeux sous les caresses entre ses oreilles avant de japper joyeusement, et tentant de lui mordiller la main, ses petites patounnes s'agitaient dans le vide. Stiles poussa un petit bruit fort viril.

\- Han, c'que c'est adorable... !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Scott avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha du parc pour y reposer le chiot. Mais le regard de la petite Sarah vers la boule de poil qu'il tenait dans les bras l'en dissuada et il s'accroupit plutôt.

\- Salut, moi c'est Scott. Se présenta-t-il en lui offrant son sourire plein de fossettes.

La petite continua de fixer le chiot qui commençait à s'agiter en couinanttoujours. Mais Scott ne le prit pas mal, il vivait avec Stiles, ce dernier lui avait tout raconté à propos de cette petite et son papa. Alors, il observa le chiot qui humait l'air autour de lui puis pencha la tête en jetant un œil vers Stiles qui s'était approché. Il reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

\- Tu veux le caresser ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et Sarah releva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il ne va pas te mordre, je te le promets. Ce sont de vraies peluches sur pattes, surtout celui-là.

\- Scott, je ne crois pas que-

-N'écoute pas ce rabat-joie. Le taquina Scott.

Sarah regarda Stiles qui gonfla les joues pour bouder, puis Scott, et enfin le petit chiot qui continuait de bouger la tête, l'air heureux. Elle avança une main hésitante vers la tête de l'animal qui stoppa ses mouvements et renifla cette petite main tendue vers lui. Elle, surprise, ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que le chiot jappe de nouveau et se mette à lui lécher les doigts. La petite sursauta, eut un mouvement de recul. Stiles, inquiet, s'avança mais Sarah arbora un tout petit sourire, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes mais qui était bien là, avant de poser sa main sur lechiot et commencer à le caresser gauchement. La boule de poil sembla heureuse de cette attention et jappa un peu plus joyeusement. Scott eut un rire et proposa à la petite de le prendre dans les bras. Sarah jeta un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-apeuré vers Stiles qui hocha les épaules en souriant, lui disant qu'elle ne le faisait que si elle en avait envie. Alors, la petite brunette se retourna vers Scott et hocha la tête. L'apprenti vétérinaire vint donc délicatement déposer le chiot dans ses bras en prenant bien garde de ne pas la toucher, puis il se releva. Sarah regardait le chiot dans ses petits bras comme une bête étrange, lui sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air ne bougeait pas, puis pencha la tête sur le côté et commença à bouger pour lui léchouiller le visage. Elle ferma les yeux en soufflant un peu, comme si elle voulait rire, mais qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la force. Alors, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle. Stiles, attendri par ce spectacle, posa sa tempe sur le mur froid et observa l'enfant qui déposait le chiot au sol avant de s'asseoir et lui faire un câlin. Il continuait de la chatouiller joyeusement en lui léchant la bouille. Une petite tape sur l'épaule et quelques cliquetis de métal.

\- Tiens, les clés.

Stiles le remercia d'un sourire et Scott lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Le jeune baby-sitter, trop heureux de voir la petite s'amuser autant, même si très discrètement, accepta avec joie pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, de ce qu'ils prévoyaient chacun pour la soirée ainsi que de leurs plans pour les prochaines vacances. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Stiles se rapprocha de Sarah, toujours en train de jouer avec le chiot. Scott lui avait donné un des jouets du parc et les deux semblaient très complices. Quand il lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt y aller, la petite le regarda avec horreur en attrapant le chiot et le serrant contre son cœur. Stiles eut un sourire chagriné devant le désarroi de l'enfant. Il s'accroupit face à elle et gratta le chiot entre les deux oreilles qui haletait, la langue pendante.

\- J'ai récupéré mes clés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on revient demain.

Elle le fixait toujours, refusant de lâcher le chien. Stiles fit le signe de croix sur son cœur.

\- Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais en Enfer.

Elle plissa ses yeux, regarda une dernière fois le chiot, l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et le lâcha enfin. Scott le récupéra pour le glisser dans le parc où il s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs, un peu calmés. Certains s'étaient déjà endormis. Sarah les regarda une dernière fois, son visage trahissant sa tristesse de laisser son nouvel ami ici, mais Stiles lui jura une seconde fois qu'ils revenaient demain pour rendre ses clés à Scott et qu'ainsi, elle le reverrait. Mais c'est tout de même à reculons que Sarah suivit son baby-sitter dans la boutique, puis enfin dans la voiture.

Tandis qu'il conduisait jusqu'au loft des Hale, Stiles jetait quelques regards à l'arrière par le rétro pour surveiller Sarah. Celle-ci avait posé sa tête contre la portière, le regard perdu sur le paysage, l'air nostalgique. Cette constatation fendilla le cœur, peut-être trop sensible, du jeune adulte. Serrant le volant entre ses doigts, Stiles se demandait si ça avait été une si bonne idée d'emmener la petite voir des animaux, à la lumière de la détresse qui se détachait d'elle en cet instant.  
Stiles secoua la tête. Non, ça avait été une bonne chose. Ça lui avait appris quelque chose sur cette enfant renfermée : Elle ne refusait que le toucher des humains. Mais un bambin ne pouvait vivre qu'entouré de peluche. L'histoire prouve que les enfants ont besoin de contact, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Et elle avait accepté, voire même recherché l'échange avec cette peluche sur pattes. Ça oui, c'était bon à savoir. Et il était sûr qu'un certain papa allait apprécier savoir cette nouvelle.

.*.

Le lendemain, la journée sembla passer beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.  
La veille, quand ils étaient rentrés au Loft, Stiles avait réfléchi et avait finalement choisi de ne pas parler au père de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Et si ce n'était que par hasard ? Ponctuel ? Il n'allait tout de même pas donner à cet homme un espoir vain qui ne pourrait que le détruire un peu plus. Il avait donc tut cette histoire, bien qu'il l'ait tout de même prévenu de leur petit détour par le boulot de son colocataire. Il n'allait pas lui cacher ça, déjà parce que ça ne servait à rien, et puis il ne voulait pas que le père l'apprenne par une tierce personne et considère Stiles comme potentiellement dangereux et non digne de confiance. Le père avait juste haussé les épaules avant de le payer. Et aujourd'hui, Stiles se demandait qu'elle allait être la réaction de Sarah. Elle promettait d'être intéressante : Quand il était allé la chercher à l'école, Sarah avait secoué sa main en direction d'Erica et de sa baby-sitter avant de rapidement courir vers la Jeep de Stiles qui était resté là, les bras ballants. Puis il l'avait rejoint, alors qu'elle sautillait sur place, ce qui avait fait sourire le jeune étudiant.

Tandis qu'il se garait à la même place que la veille, Sarah ne tenait déjàplus en place. Stiles dut pour la première fois élever un peu la voix contre elle. Elle le regarda, boudeuse. Stiles soupira en se détachant, la regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas te crier dessus... Mais je ne peux pas te toucher, alors si tu te mets à courir partout, que je ne peux pas te tenir la main et qu'une voiture arrive... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, d'accord ?

Elle continua de bouder, ses petits bras croisés sur son torse, la tête vers le bas, refusant catégoriquement de le regarder. Stiles se retourna.

\- Sarah... Sarah, miss, regarde-moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. " _Tu n'es plus mon copain_ " semblait-elle lui dire. Il lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

\- Je te promets de ne plus crier sur toi, si tu promets qu'à chaque fois qu'on est dans la rue, tu ne cours pas, tu restes près de moi et dans le pire des cas, tu attrapes ma veste sans qu'on se touche, d'accord ?

Elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, son regard se braquant directement vers l'animalerie.

\- Marché conclu ?

Tout petit hochement de tête. Lui retrouva son éternel sourire.

\- Fort bien ! Allez hop, je suis sûr qu'une boule de poil sur pattes est en train de t'attendre impatiemment !

La petite se remit à sautiller sur son siège et quand Stiles lui ouvrit la porte, elle sortit de la voiture impatiemment.

\- Sarah, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? La réprimanda gentiment Stiles.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, moue boudeuse sur le visage, et elle croisa les bras de nouveau. Il lui intima de le suivre. Ils traversèrent sans encombre, elle boudant toujours. Enfin, une fois sur le trottoir d'en face, il lui fit un sourire.

\- Maintenant, tu peux courir jusqu'à la boutique. Mais pas près de la route, près du mu-

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois, ni même de finir sa phrase, elle partait en courant avant de se battre un peu contre la lourde porte. Stiles sourit doucement et il ne fut pas surpris, une fois rentré à son tour dans la boutique, de trouver Sarah sautillant joyeusement devant le comptoir pour essayer de voir ce que Scott faisait. Celui-ci lui souriant, déclara qu'il finissait de remplir les papiers et qu'il l'emmènerait voir les chiots ensuite.  
Et quand Scott, se transformant en la délicatesse incarnée, lui mit le chiot de la veille dans les bras, que ce dernier se frotta la tête contre le menton de la fillette qui sourit, aux anges, Stiles se dit que, finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça.

* * *

_Héhéhé... Nan mais en fait, j'ai rien à raconter... AH SI ! Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance guimauve de cette histoire, j'ai regarder pleins de bleuette que j'adore, des trucs niais à souhait mais dont j'assume totalement mon attachement. Et j'ai revu **Coup de foudre à Manhattan** que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Et là, le choc : Tyler Posey à 9/10 ans. OHMAGAD, déjà que j'aimais ce film à cause du sourire ravageur de Ralph, mais alors là... Ahrzuobfpuabfuafnrpzirn */*_

* * *

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

**WM** : Meurchi beaucoup .w.

**Sasunaruchan** : Héhéhé, merci beaucoup ! Tu trouves ça doux ? Tu trouves ça sweet ? Attends toi à développer un diabète de type deux par la suite :D Enfin je crois. Enfin j'espère.

**Marion** : Oh mon dieu, tu n'imagines même pas tous les scenarii les plus loufoques que j'ai pu mettre sur pied avec ces deux zigotos ! Même si j'ai pas encore réussit a placer quoique ce soit... Mais je vais trouver, MOUAHAHAHA ! Mais oui, Stiles qui couve Derek... Je viens d'écrire une petite scène d'ailleurs... Une scène bien Sterek avant l'heure, tu verras bien 8D Heureusement que tu aimes Sarah ! D'ailleurs, je suis soulagée, j'avais peur que faire Derek en tant que père et un OC allait faire fuir des gens, mais au final même si habituellement certain n'apprécient pas, ça leur conviens. Donc je suis heureuse ! Disons qu'elle est la colle de Stiles et Derek. Enfin, au début. Enfin, si elle était pas, y aurait pas fanficiton. Enfin, pas du même type... Stiles toujours en baby-sitter mais qui baby-sitt' Derek... ? ARG. J'suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'imaginer ça X_x

AH ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me parle des chansons /o/ Haaan, que je suis contente w Elles sont pas toutes du même style - J'ai faillit écrire Stiles u_u - et certaines n'ont strictement aucun rapport avec le chapitre qu'elles précèdent, maiiiiiis... Enfin voilà, des chansons que j'aime beaucoup ^^ ( J'avoue avoir un énorme faible pour celle de ce chapitre... Arf. )

Merci encore pour ta review *poutoux poutoux*

**Kassandra **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review /o/

* * *

_A lundi donc, pour un POV de Derek un peu cours. _

_xoxo, Win'_


	5. CAFE

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour m'avoir trouvé la couverture. Parce qu'elle est awesome. Ma Scott et la couverture, hein.

• Chapitre bien plus cours que d'habitude. Ne me tuez pas.

• **Quant aux rageux** \- au rageu au singulier d'ailleurs - si cela ne te conviens pas, mais passe ton chemin mon petit bonhomme/ma 'tite dame. Tu as quand même prit le temps – enfin, c'est vite dit quand même u_u – de laisser une review A CHAQUE chapitres pour me dire fort peu agréablement que mon histoire ne te plaisais pas et tu insultes les lecteurs qui apprécient ? Mais dans quel bulle de satin vis-tu, très chèr(e) ? En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir donné envie de m'arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère, et de m'avoir donner un des plus beaux fou-rire de ces dernières années, ça m'a permit de me détendre entre deux partiels =D Sur ce, petit oisillons, comme dit le dicton, Plus y a de confiture, plus c'est- euuuuh... Je m'égare je crois.

• Euuuuh... Je suis un oiseau de nuit, je suis pas sur de pouvoir posté demain sans faire une connerie, doooonc, je poste le chapitre ce soir =D De toute façon, la majorité va le lire demain.

• Dernière chose. IMPORTANTE : Ne me tuez pas. Je vous aime. Peace. licorne, paillettes et panda. ( Merci JeSuisUnLama pour cette expression magique /o/ )

• Ce chapitre est dédié à **mana-poisson-rouge** dont c'est le n'anniverssaire today ! Tu croyais que j'allais oublié, HEIN ?! ET BAH NAAAAAAN !

• EDIT : Bêta-tiser par l'adorable Chewre /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / GÉNÉRAL-ROMANCE

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUATRE - CAFE** -

_VINDATA remix - Heart Wighs A ton [ ALEX METRIC ]_

Un soupir lourd.

Derek releva la tête de son portefeuille et fixa le jeune Stiles qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Son sac de cours glissant sur son épaule, il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose sans avoir le courage d'engager la conversation.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le jeune père en tendant les quelques billets qu'il lui devait.

L'étudiant tendit le bras, mais sembla hésiter à prendre l'argent qui lui était dû. Au lieu de ça, il soupira de nouveau, arracha quasiment les billets verts pour les fourrer dans sa poche et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Oui. Non. Enfin, peut-être, j'en sais rien.

\- Je... vous écoute... déclara Derek après avoir cligné quelques secondes des yeux, surpris.

\- Euuuh... je... vous... hm... Je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça...

Le jeune étudiant se gratta la nuque, soucieux. Derek sentit la fatalité venir frapper à sa porte et il soupira, résigné.

\- Vous voulez démissionner.

L'étudiant arrêta de se gratter le crâne, fronça les sourcils puis le fixa sans comprendre.

\- ... quoi ?! Ah mais nan, mais pas du tout.

Il sembla subitement perdu, et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de la déduction complètement erronée de son interlocuteur.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça. En fait... je me demandais... est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à prendre un animal de compagnie ?

Le jeune père cligna des yeux, plus que surpris par cette question, et ne put que répondre par un court, simple net et fort intelligent " ...hein ? ". L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, se moquant allègrement de son parler.

\- Un animal de compagnie. Un chien, un chat, un hamster, une perruche, une fouine, un poisson rouge, un dindon, un chev-

\- Oui bon, ça j'avais compris, mais... Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je pense... enfin non, je suis sûr que ce serait une bonne idée.

Derek observa son cadet quelques instants, cherchant à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à une telle conclusion. Le jeune homme se justifia donc très vite.

\- Pour vous, mais aussi pour Sarah. L'autre jour, en voulant vérifier sa ceinture, j'ai failli la toucher et j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait eu peur.

Derek déglutit. Ce qu'il craignait était presque arrivé. La prochaine fois, ça allait être la bonne, et adieu la petite routine reposante qui semblait enfin leur être accordée.

\- Qu'importe. Éluda le jeune homme d'un geste de la main. Tout ça pour dire que, d'accord, elle a peur du contact humain. Mais hier, et aujourd'hui... à l'animalerie... - Il se mordit la lèvre en souriant – il y avait cette boule de poil dont Scott, mon colocataire, s'occupait. Et la manière dont elle s'est comportée avec lui...

Il eut un petit rire et Derek pencha la tête.

\- Elle n'a pas... mal réagi ?

Stiles secoua la tête, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Au contraire. Elle a joué avec lui, ils ont eu des atomes crochus, c'est certain. Alors, j'me dis que, peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée qu'elle ait une vraie petite bestiole à papouiller, pas seulement ses peluches. Attention, je ne dénigre pas la puissance curative des peluches, j'en suis un fervent adepte, mais un contact physique répété avec un être vivant pourrait amorcer un premier contact avec ...euh... un humain.

Le jeune rougit, sûrement gêné de sa tirade, et marmonna qu'il avait l'impression d'être un psy de pacotille, ce qui amusa Derek.

\- Enfin bref, voilà, c'était juste pour vous dire. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez de cette info, mais je pense qu'elle est un tantinet importante, et puis voilà voilà, j'vais pas vous accaparer plus que ça, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille, et il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter de parler tout le temps parce que vraiment, ça commence à devenir quelque peu embêtant et-

\- Stiles, respirez.

L'étudiant se stoppa la bouche ouverte, inspira une grande goulée d'air et claqua la mâchoire.

\- Merci de m'avoir arrêté dans mes élucubrations. BREF, je vous laisse, bonne soirée, à demain. Ouais, c'est mieux, court et précis. Pas de divag- Stop ! Ascenseur. Maintenant.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans ledit ascenseur en courant à moitié, sûrement pour éviter de repartir dans une conversation à sens unique. Derek fixa ce dernier quelques instants avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et d'enfin fermer la porte derrière lui pour aller dans le salon.

Tandis qu'il faisait à manger, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'énergumène qu'était le baby-sitter de sa fille. Oui, parce que pour lui, Stiles était un cas. Il n'était pas méchant, plutôt marrant, et il tenait. Près de trois semaines, ce n'était pas rien, même si Derek savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emballer. Pas tout de suite, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour permettre à l'espoir de faire son bout de chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Pourtant, quand il avait appelé sa fille pour qu'elle vienne à table et qu'elle était restée penchée sur son dessin, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il alla vers elle et s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'elle restait à genoux, les yeux rivés sur sa feuille et sur le crayon qui courait sur celle-ci.

\- Sarah, ça va être froid.

Elle ne le regarda même pas et il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ce n'est pas un panda. Constata-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de sa fille envers cet animal, mais il savait que, depuis le début de son état, c'était l'animal qu'elle aimait le plus. Peluches, dessins, livres, tout y passait. Du coup, c'était surprenant que ce ne soit pas un panda qui orne son dessin. La petite lui jeta un coup d'œil puis lui donna un des livres pour enfant qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle, sur la table basse. Son petit doigt pointa un des dessins.

\- Oh. C'est un chien alors.

La petite hocha la tête en tirant la langue, finissant les oreilles disproportionnées avant de prendre la feuille et de la tendre à bout de bras devant elle, le brandissant fièrement. Ce n'était qu'un dessin d'enfant, le chien était bleu avec des pois roses, c'était difforme, mais c'étaitl'œuvre de sa fille, alors c'était magnifique. Il le lui dit et lui rappela que le dîner allait refroidir.  
Après s'être lavés les mains, ils commencèrent à manger en silence, comme ils le faisaient le plus souvent. Quelques fois, il y avait la chaîne des dessins animés à la télé, histoire d'avoir un bruit de fond sans pour autant que sa fille assiste à toutes les horreurs du monde via le journal télévisé. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne l'avaient pas allumée.

\- Tu as dessiné un chien parce que tu en as vu un, n'est-ce pas ?

Haut-bas.

\- Stiles me l'a dit. Aujourd'hui et hier, c'est ça ?

Haut-bas.

\- C'était de gros chiens ou des bébés ?

En montra un petit espace entre ses deux mains en mâchant un peu bruyamment.

\- Donc de petits bébés. Et - hum - ... Stiles m'a aussi dit que tu en avais caressé.

Elle hocha vivement la tête cette fois-ci, faisant sourire son père devant ses grands yeux gris émerveillés.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur de... je ne sais pas moi, qu'il te morde ?

La petite pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir et secoua la tête avec une petite moue soucieuse. Son père hocha la tête. D'accord. Il retourna donc à sa poêlée de légumes.

410 dîners sans Elle.

.*.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Qu'est-ce que pourrait bien changer dans leur quotidien, le fait d'adopter un animal ? Au mieux, quelques poils perdus au sol, au pire, le sortir une à trois fois par jour. Mais Derek savait qu'il se voilait la face, et que même s'il n'y avait jamais pensé et que cela semblait être une bonne idée, il n'était pas convaincu pour autant. Et s'il devenait jaloux de cet animal ? Et si, en voyant sa fille l'embrasser, le caresser, jouer avec, tout cela n'allait-il pas lui miner le moral plus que maintenant ? S'il prenait un animal, ne risquait-il pasd'être confronté à la dure réalité qui était la sienne ? Qu'en tant que père, il ne pouvait pas embrasser sa fille, lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour la féliciter, ou tout simplement la prendre dans ses bras quand au beau milieu de la nuit, il était réveillé par ses larmes et ses cris, seule preuve que son mutisme est bien psychologique et non physiologique ? Derek, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, fixant le plafond de son bureau, ne se sentait pas prêt. Loin de là, même. Certes, il était confronté à ce quotidien depuis plus d'un an, mais ce n'était pasvraiment une raison pour l'enfoncer davantage. Mais d'un autre côté, à en croire les dires de Stiles ainsi que l'enthousiasme plus qu'évident de sa fille face à cette histoire de chiot, Derek savait que ce ne pouvait être qu'un pas de plus vers la guérison. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Se redressant, il se frotta le crâne avant de pousser un soupir douloureux. Il jeta un regard à l'horloge murale. Habituellement, il restait une demi-heure de plus dans son bureau, mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait à rien. Rassemblant les quelques feuilles sur lesquelles il devait se pencher depuis la matinée, il les glissa dans une pochette couleur violette - ah ce qu'il pouvait trouver cette couleur immonde, il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à sa secrétaire d'arrêter ses conneries en matière de fournitures - avant de se stopper en attrapant les quelques croquis qu'il avait esquissé au lieu de bosser. Ouais, on pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait été très productif aujourd'hui. Ses doigts froissèrent les feuilles de papier, qui finirent avec toutes les autres, au fond d'une corbeille près de son bureau. Avant de quitter les lieux, il fit un détour par le bureau de son oncle/patron pour lui apprendre son départ quelque peu précipité, et pour lui signaler qu'il aurait le mail de son compte rendu dans la soirée.  
Mais au lieu de déposer ses affaires dans la voiture comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il décida de marcher un peu, de prendre son temps. Il avait besoin d'air frais, d'être en tête à tête avec lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

Il fit le tour du quartier, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment du grand air, ils étaient dans une ville plutôt vaste, et la pollution était de mise. Mais il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, il avait besoin de... de... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin, et il perdait peu à peu la force de le chercher. Alors il continua d'avancer, laissant lentement son esprit et sa raison se perdre dans les méandres infinis de ce passage à vide. Il se sentait à la fois au pied du mur, et en même temps sur le départ d'une longue route dont il ne pouvait voir la fin. C'est une odeur de café et de muffins chauds qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Relevant la tête, son regard se perdit dans le logo d'un des meilleurs cafés de la ville. Un sourire las étira ses lèvres et quelques secondes de réflexion lui suffirent avant qu'il ne rentre. Malheureusement, il n'eutque le temps de déguster une unique gorgée quand, s'étant stoppé sur le trottoir à peine sortit du Coffee Shop, il fut percuter par sa droite. Le choc renversa son café sur sa chemise, mais il était du genre à bien être ancré sur ses jambes, donc il tituba à peine, alors que des feuilles volaient autour d'eux. Pestant contre la brûlure de la boisson, il baissa le regard pour sermonner la personne qui venait de le mettre dans cet état.

\- Non mais... Commença Derek avant de se taire.

\- Aïeuuh... Chouina la personne en se frottant le crâne.

Le père cligna des yeux en observant la jeune femme qui se redressait lentement en gémissant de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir, bafouiller et se redresser en lissant sa jupe. Elle lui lançait quelques regards hésitants.

\- Je suis désolée, je-je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je-

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Derek, un peu amusé par son bafouillage.

\- Euh, oui, je- Oh non, mes cours !

Elle se jeta de nouveau à terre en tentant de récupérer les feuilles qui semblaient vouloir s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle - " NAN, LAISSE-NOUS VIVRE ! WE'RE FREEEEEEE ! " - et elle leur suppliait de ne pas partir, qu'elle était gentille et qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Ses manières réussirent à faire sourire Derek qui se pencha pour l'aider. Elle le remercia d'un petit sourire et quand elle se redressa, ses joues rosirent alors qu'elle remettait une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Puis son regard tomba sur la chemise tâchée de Derek et elle blêmit.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, votre chemise est complètement foutue !

Il baissa le regard et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai remarqué, oui.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée - j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable - commença-t-elle en essayant de tenir toutes les feuilles qu'elle possédait et qui continuaient de vouloir s'enfuir " LÂCHE-NOUS, ON A DIT ! TRAÎTRESSE ! " - mais c'est la pure et simple vérité. Oh mon Dieu, cette chemise a l'air chère, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous - oh non, le dessin de Cloé, il est plein de café... Oh non, zut - elle fit une moue que Derek qualifia en l'instant d'adorable - Je n'aurais jamais les moyens de vous la rembourser, je... Je suis désolée, je...

\- Commencez par me rembourser mon café.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, rougit de nouveau en la refermant et baissa le regard, un peu gênée. Derek sourit très légèrement et lui tendit la main.

\- Derek. Se présenta-t-il.

\- Jennyf- Ah !

En serrant sa main, quelques feuilles semblaient avoir enfin pris leur indépendance pour se casser. Derek s'approcha et la déchargea. Jennyfer le fixa en se mordant la lèvre, tout sourire. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça, finalement.

.*.

Derek soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Adossé au bois de la porte, un sourire perça sa carapace. Il avait cette impression doucereuse d'être enveloppé dans du coton et que quelques papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac. Oh bordel, que cette situation pouvait être clichée. Mais Derek, au fond, avait toujours été un peu fleur bleue et romantique à souhait. Ces dernières années avaient étouffé ses tendances, mais là... Il ne pouvait vraiment pas taire ce qui le prenait aux tripes. Ouais... Jennyfer, institutrice, belle et pétillante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris le temps de flirter sans se demander s'il ne perdait pas son temps ? Naaaan, vraiment, Derek était très content de cette journée, tout compte fait. Combien de temps avaient-ils parlé ensemble comme deux enfants jouant ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Pour quelques instants, tous ses problèmes, tout ce qui lui faisait défaut semblait s'être résolu sans son accord, et il n'allait en aucun cas cracher dessus.

\- M'sieur Hale ?

Certes, il savait que cette sensation de béatitude n'allait pas durer. Mais sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas pour l'instant être entachée par quoi que ce soit. Certes, il retint un soupire exaspéré et entra dans le salon en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Le jeune Stiles, en le voyant arrivé, poussa un soupir qui semblait être de soulagement, avant de lui sourire. Il jeta un regard à la porte donnant sur le couloir. Sarah n'était pas en vue.

\- Je dois avouer commencer à m'inquiéter. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Derek fronça les sourcils en le fixant

\- Qu'est ce que... Commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il se tut et blêmit. Certes, le temps passé avec cette demoiselle lui avait semblé passer à une vitesse extraordinaire, mais tout de même. Comment en était-il arrivé à rentrer chez lui avec trois heures de retard ?! TROIS HEURES ? VRAIMENT ?!

\- Stiles, je-

\- Oh non, surtout, ne vous excusez pas. Éluda le jeune homme en faisant un geste de la main. J'ai bien vu votre bouille quand vous êtes rentré. Vous avez passé une bonne journée. C'est tout ce qui importe.

\- Mais-

\- Turlututu. Pas de mais. Sarah a déjà mangé, elle se lave les dents, et moi j'ai pu travailler sans que Scott ne vienne me distraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est cool !

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Mais oui ! Ne tirez pas cette tête, voyons !

Le sourire et la bonne humeur du jeune homme étaient vraiment communicatifs et Derek lui offrit un sourire. Stiles parut satisfait.

\- Bah voila, un sourire, c'est parfait !

Derek secoua la tête, amusé. Stiles sauta sur ses pieds en réalisant soudainement qu'il s'était étalé sur tout le comptoir. Tandis qu'il fourrait ses affaires dans son sac, Derek déposa l'argent qu'il lui devait près de ses cours avant que Sarah, les cheveux brossés et en pyjama, ne débarque en courant. Elle sourit à son père, visiblement contente de le voir et il lui répondit. Stiles s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Montre-moi ça !

La petite ouvrit la bouche et Stiles l'inspecta.

\- Ça m'a l'air tout propre, ça ! Bien. Bah moi, je vais vous laisser. Sourit le baby-sitter en se redressant.

Il attrapa son sac et leur souhaita le bonsoir avant de disparaître. Derek soupira de contentement en regardant son salon. Sa fille le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il baissa son regard vers elle et s'accroupit en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard. Tu t'es inquiétée ?

Droite-gauche ; Droite-gauche.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Haut-bas ; Haut-bas.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, satisfait, avant de se redresser. La petite courut jusqu'à sa chambre, son père sur les talons. Elle grimpa dans son lit avant d'attraper un de ses livres pour enfant pour le tendre vers son père. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attrapant le livre avant de l'ouvrir. Pour changer, c'était une histoire de panda, et sa fille se blottit sous les couettes en serrant fort contre elle son énorme panda.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pris le temps de lui lire une histoire, avec la forme et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'était leur petit rituel, mais comme tout le reste, sa passion pour conter les folles histoires de princesses chevauchant des pandas sauvages s'était quelque peu étiolée avec le temps. Mais là, dans l'instant du moment, il se laissa emporté par la joie d'être assit là, sur ce petit lit d'enfant, à la lumière tamisée de la petite lampe sur la table de nuit, alors que Sarah commençait à papillonner des yeux, son pouce dans la bouche. Il referma délicatement le livre après avoir mis le point final de cette histoire et regarda sa fille. Une brume de fatigue rendait son regard vitreux mais elle lui sourit tout de même, les dents plantées dans son pouce. D'un mouvement lourd de pré-sommeil, elle lui tendit la peluche panda. Un sourire triste, puis il se pencha vers cette fameuse peluche, l'embrassant longuement sur le museau, lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Elle émit un petit reniflement amusé avant de reprendre la peluche contre elle, le museau de son panda contre sa propre joue. Derek observa sa fille quelques instants, l'envie de lui passer la main dans les cheveux lui engourdissant les doigts pendant un petit moment. Mais il se leva, histoire d'étouffer cettefantaisie. Il sortit délicatement de la chambre alors que son enfant commençait à s'endormir.

S'adossant à la porte de la chambre, il fixa sa main en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller maintenant. Il ne devait pas amorcer un contact avec Sarah. Ce devait-être elle qui ferait le premier pas. Ne pas la brusquer. Les médecins lui avaient dit que ça allait prendre du temps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le manque.

Il secoua la tête pour disperser ses idées.

Non, pas aujourd'hui. Il y penserait demain.

Remonté, gonflé à bloc, qu'importe l'expression, il retourna dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à grignoter. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait pris un peu de retard dans son boulot à fournir dans la journée et il avait pourtant promis un rapport à son oncle avant le lendemain. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Alors, armé de ses contrats ainsi que de son misérable sandwich, il partit s'installer dans son bureau, un peu de Wagner en fond sonore, un verre de bourbon et ses pochettes de travail.

Malgré tout son enthousiasme, les feuilles de rapport se retrouvèrent très vite abandonnées dans un coin de son bureau tandis que ses doigts trituraient le crayon de papier qu'il tenait. Après un dernier soupir amusé, Derek se leva et partit se coucher, abandonnant les croquis souriant de la jeune femme qui obnubilait ses pensées.

Jennyfer...

413 jours sans Elle.

Mais Derek n'y pensa même pas.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. Sinon, vous n'aurez pas la fin, et ce serait dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? … N'est-ce pas... ? (sort sa peluche panda pour attendrir les gens)_

* * *

REPONSES AU REVIEWS

**E : **Tant de gentillesse et de cutness dans cette review, je dead *ironiiiiiie*

**Guest (1) : **Héhéhé, voiçi la réaction de Derek ;)

**Marion : =**D Tu sais que je t'aime comme lectrice ? *^* Tu es adorable /o/ C'est toujours trop cool de lire tes review ^^ Je suis contente que Sarah plaise autant, c'est vraiment un personnage a part entière, que j'espère réaliste, et ce n'est pas qu'un pretexte foireux pour rapprocher Stiles et Derek. Certes, s'en est un... MAIS je veux qu'elle soit plus. Au fond, ce n'est pas un perso secondaire à proprement parler. Elle est... Tellement mieux, MOUAHAHAHA !

En tout cas, tu arrives toujours à me faire rougir. Quant à l'écriture, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : LANCE TOI ! Si j'écris sur les enfants en ce moment, c'est parce que j'ai une boufée maternelle qui m'ettouffe depuis quelques temps - que je n'arrive pas à taire depuis plus d'un an... Pour une gamine de 20 ans, je fais pas bien sérieux u_u -

**lucie33 : **... J'essaye d'imaginer Stiles avec un parapluie volant ainsi qu'un sac plus grand à l'intérieur... Hmmmm... Stiles en Seigneur du temps, SEIGNEUR, MOUAHAHAHA ! (love)

**Wm : **Merci pour ta review (coeur)

**Sasunaruchan : **Diabète, diabète

**Guest (2) : **Meurchiiii

* * *

… _Je vous aimes ? licorne, paillettes et panda ? (cours se cacher)_

_xoxo, Win'_


	6. MOON

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) : **• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Merci à ma Scott personnelle pour m'avoir trouvé la couverture. Parce qu'elle est awesome. Ma Scott ET la couverture, hein.

• Ahahaha. Je sais. Vous me haïssez. Mais sachez que c'est un sterek. DEFINITIVEMENT un Sterek, malgré les merdes que je leur ai prévu, héhéhé =D Je vous aime /o/ Très fort. Peace. licorne, paillettes et panda. ( Merci JeSuisUnLama pour cette expression magique /o/ )

• Pour celui ou celle qui trouve la référence au film français que j'ai mit dans ce chapitre, bah je lui fait un gros poutoux et... Eeeeeet... l'aura l'droit de choisir le parfum de glace préféré de nos zigotos °w°

BONNE LECTURE !

• EDIT : Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction /O/

• CHAPITRE : RAITING T ( Pour le langage. Ils jurent comme des chartriers. ) / HUMOUR-BROMANCE

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE CINQ – MOON -**

_MEMTRIX - All you Are_

\- Pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?  
_\- « Je suis mieux payé. » _  
\- Mais pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?  
_\- « ... Je suis mieux payé ? » _  
\- Scotty, pourquoi tu bosses les dimanches ?!  
_\- « Stiles... » _  
\- Scotty, JE ME FAIS CHIER ! Pourquoi tu bosses les DIMANCHES-EUH ?!

Stiles soupira théâtralement en changeant son portable d'oreille. Il était allongé sur le lit de l'appartement, la tête dans le vide et le regard fixé sur leur armoire ouverte. Des t-shirts, quelques sweats et des pantalons disposés comme si le meuble avait subi l'attaque surprise d'une grenade, mêlée à un troupeau de bisons futés en rut. Oh, il y avait même un paquet de pâtes qui traînait entre une chaussette - oui, une seule, allez savoir où avait disparu la seconde ; à moins qu'elle n'ait été mangée par un lutin. - et un bonnet. Le jeune étudiant se mit à moitié à chouiner au téléphone qu'il s'ennuyait, sous les soupirs exaspérés de son cher et tendre frère de cœur.

\- Sérieux Scotty, je m'ennuie ferme.  
_\- « Révise ? »_  
\- Ah ouais ? Et je récite mes cours à qui ? Le miroir ?  
_\- « Stiles, s'il te plaît... »_  
\- Roh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de clients de toute façon - Hey ! Mais ça c'est une idée!  
_\- « ... Que quoi ? »_  
\- Scotty-Boy, ne bouge pas, j'arrive !  
_\- « Heeeeeee ?! Mais nan, pas question, je- »_

Trop tard. Son colocataire avait déjà raccroché et sautait dans un jeans propre. Il faillit d'ailleurs mourir dans la manœuvre quand, sautillant sur un pied, l'autre tentant de trouver la sortie de ce pantalon des Enfers, il trébucha sur sa chaussure et sa tête passa beaucoup trop près de la table basse à son goût. Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune étudiant dévala les marches cinq par cinq - autant dire qu'il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois dans l'action - et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouvait au volant de sa voiture pour se rendre à l'animalerie. Au vu du regard surpris et quelque peu blasé de Scott, son ami n'avait vraiment pas pris sa démarche au sérieux. Stiles lui tira la langue en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au comptoir en se jetant presque dessus pour s'y installer. Son ami cligna des yeux en le fixant.

\- ... Ah ouais mais en fait, tu es vraiment venu m'embêter.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas bosser les dimanches, traître à ton sang.  
\- ... On n'est pas frère, vieux.  
\- On s'pieute dans l'même lit, c'est presque pareil.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois. Toutes les nuits, je vais sur le clic-clac. Soupira Scott en commençant à remplir une feuille.

Stiles stoppa ses mouvements de balancier avec ses jambes pour fixer son colocataire qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

\- ...Quoi ? Mais-mais pourquoi ?  
\- Tu bouges dans tous les sens et pire encore : Une fois, tu m'as donné un tel coup de pied que je me suis retrouvé dans le trou qu'il y a entre le lit et le mur, ce même trou qui nous fait chier quand on veut allumer le radiateur collé au plumard, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Stiles rougit en voyant PARFAITEMENT de quoi voulait parler son ami qui ricana en le constatant.

\- J'ai pas fait ça, tout de même... Marmonna plus que demanda le jeune homme.  
\- Je devrais donc mettre une webcam dans notre chez-nous pour te le prouver ?  
\- NON ! Non, vraiment, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Voire même déconseillé. Tu me vois y jeter un œil pour te découvrir en train de faire je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi avec Kira, ou toi en train de me voir combler mon éternel célibat avec les moyens du bord, genre-  
\- TROP D'INFOS ! Hurla Scott en plaquant violemment ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Stiles rit aux éclats, et apparemment, dans l'esprit de son ami, rien ne valait une bonne giclée d'eau distillée dans les yeux pour le calmer. Désormais, le visage mouillé, Stiles stoppa ses rires. Sous ses cils dégoulinants, il fixa son ami qui avait toujours le flacon levé devant lui, mais regardait partout, comme si l'eau provenait d'un autre endroit. Stiles renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ?  
\- Nope, j'ai du boulot.  
\- Bullshit.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne se mette à courser son faux-frère afin de lui faire payer cet affront.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre. Après tout, c'était dimanche et les gens ne pensaient pas que Deaton faisait assez confiance à Scott pour lui laisser gérer la boutique seul durant tout un après-midi. Alors oui, on peut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre un discret raclement de gorge alors que Stiles tentait d'étrangler son ami, sa tête au creux du bras et contre sa hanche, se débattant pour que Scott ne parvienne pas à le mordre, même si ce dernier avait déjà un pan de son t-shirt entre les dents.

\- Je dérange, peut-être.

Stiles stoppa tout mouvement et doucement, tourna la tête sur sa droite, vers la porte de l'échoppe. Là, se tenait Derek Hale, dans toute sa superbe. Un manteau noir longueur mi-cuisse sur le dos, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, il les fixait, un sourcil haussé barrant son front. Stiles déglutit et ricana, gêné.

\- Euuuh... M'sieur Hale. C'pas du tout c'que vous croy- AH !

Scott avait profité de cette diversion bienvenue pour agripper sa jambe et forcer son genou à céder sous leurs deux poids. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre. Scott fut le premier sur ses pieds, levant le poing vers le ciel.

\- J'ai gagné !  
\- T'as triché ... Geint le jeune homme toujours à terre.

Scott ricana puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aid- Oh, coucou Sarah.

Scotty offrit un sourire radieux à la petite Sarah Hale, cachée derrière son père qui agita la main dans sa direction avant d'aller gambader jusqu'à la porte menant aux cages des animaux plus grands. L'apprenti vétérinaire rit un instant, hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le père pour une question silencieuse. Ce dernier dodelina de la tête, et l'air gêné, il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- On vient... adopter un chien. Un chiot. Si possible, le... euh...  
\- Je vois. Ça tombe bien, la peluche sur laquelle votre fille a craqué est toujours là. Je vais la chercher.

Il s'approcha de la porte où Sarah attendait sagement. Elle leva un regard pétillant vers son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux l'accompagner.

Elle sembla ravie et la porte à peine ouverte, elle disparut en courant. Scott la suivit et dès lors, il ne restait plus que Derek et Stiles, qui ne semblait plus vouloir bouger d'un muscle. Le jeune père s'approcha et pencha la tête pour fixer le baby-sitter de sa fille.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, soucieux de ne pas le voir bouger.  
\- A part mon égo blessé d'avoir perdu contre l'asthmatique qu'est mon colocataire ? Tout va parfaitement bien. Soupira Stiles avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Alors ? Vous avez finalement réfléchi à mon idée. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Les lèvres du père frémirent et Stiles sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Nan mais c'est génial ! Enfin, j'espère ne pas vous avoir forcé la main. Parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas cool de ma part.  
\- Non. En y réfléchissant, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis... l'appartement est assez grand pour accueillir un chien.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, véritablement heureux de ce revirement de situation.

\- Les animaux sont bons pour les enfants.  
\- Vous en avez eu un ?  
\- Ouais. Mon père pensait que ça pouvait être une bonne idée après la... disparition de ma mère. Il m'avait amené ici d'ailleurs.  
\- Un chiot aussi ?

Stiles eut un rougissement et se gratta la gorge.

\- Euuuh... je crois qu'il aurait préféré. Mais j'ai toujours été têtu et un peu bizarre, un chien c'était trop commun. Du coup... j'ai pris un serpent.

Le père cligna des yeux en le regardant, semblant chercher à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'avais envie d'un serpent, et c'est un animal résistant. J'veux dire, j'oubliais souvent moi-même de prendre mon traitement pour mon hyperactivité, alors nourrir un animal... c'était quelque peu risqué à l'époque. J'l'avais appelé "Cooly", parce qu'il était cool et que c'était un animal à sang froid. J'avais déjà un humour pourri à l'époque, mais c'était marrant. Bon, mis à part quand il s'est enfui dans les canalisations et qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Ça s'trouve, il est à New York, maintenant... ou au Mexique. C'est cool le Mexique, enfin, même si en fait il y fait plutôt chaud. Mais je disais cool dans le sens sympa. Vous êtes déjà allé au Mexique ?

Hale le fixait toujours. Aucune réaction, aucune réponse. Zut, se dit le jeune homme. Je l'ai cassé.  
Il avait bien envie de passer sa main devant son visage en lui demandant si tout allait bien, mais le téléphone de l'animalerie sonna et Stiles sautilla jusqu'à l'accueil et décrocha.

\- Animalerie de Beacon Hills, booooonjooooour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'étudiant coinça le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour fouiller dans l'amas de feuilles qu'il y avait sur le bureau afin d'en trouver une vierge pour noter ce que lui disait la personne au téléphone. Malheureusement, il n'en trouvait pas. Il fallait dire que, Scott s'était tellement étalé qu'il y avait de tout : Des feuilles d'adoption, des révisions de cours, des post-it, MAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN POUR NOTER. Stiles commençait à tourner en rond, essayant de retenir les infos, stylo à la main. Écrire directement sur le bureau ? Nan, mauvaise idée. Sur le mur ? Pas mieux. Gribouiller sur ses fiches de révisions ? Naaaaan, non plus. Et cette bonne femme qui continuait de crier au scandale à propos de son chien...

\- Ola, ola, doucement s'il vous plaît. On reprend depuis le début ! Vous êtes Madame... O'Neil. Fort bien.

Il fit signe à Hale pour qu'il s'approche. Ce dernier s'exécuta et sursauta quand Stiles lui agrippa la main pour noter "Mme O'Meil ; Chien racé ; toilettage impèq' ; 5/10 ". Hale le regardait faire, la bouche entrouverte. Stiles, le capuchon du stylo dans la bouche, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute personne hors de sa tête puis recracha le bouchon sur le bureau.

\- Hé mais M'dame, vous êtes bien gentille mais c'est une animalerie, pas un salon de toilettage et-  
_\- « Ne soyez pas impertinent jeune homme ! Le 5 Novembre, impérativement à 10 heures, Duchesse participe à un concours de beauté à 15 heures tapante. Je veux que tout soit parfait ! »_  
\- Mais je vous ai dit que-  
_\- « Moi aussi j'ai dit quelque chose ! Que vous êtes insolent, j'espère ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous ! »_

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. Stiles resta quelques instant interdit en regardant le téléphone comme s'il l'avait mordu, avant de lui tirer la langue et de raccrocher brutalement.

\- Connasse. Lâcha-t-il.

Un ricanement le fit lever la tête. Hale le regardait, amusé. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas un salon de toilettage pour chien à cinquante mille dollars.  
\- Pourriez-vous me rendre ma main, maintenant ? Demanda le père, avec un rictus moqueur.

Stiles cligna des yeux et baissa la tête sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de Derek Hale, emprisonnée. Il souffla.

\- Bah en fait... Hé, mais attendez, c'pas un M, mais un N, là. Scott a raison, j'écris comme mes pieds.

Il récupéra le stylo qu'il avait laissé tomber puis se repencha sur la paume du pauvre Hale pour corriger le "O'Meil" en "O'Neil". Il se redressa, fier de lui.

\- Voilà ! Parfait !

C'est à ce moment là que, Scott réapparut accompagné de la petite Sarah, qui serrait contre elle le petit chiot avec lequel elle avait sympathisé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle courut jusqu'à son père en lui tendant la boule de poil à bout de bras. Elle semblait bien heureuse d'être là, les oreilles frétillantes et la langue pendante, haletant toute contente. Une lueur de tendresse s'alluma dans les yeux du père célibataire qui se pencha pour faire face à sa fille.

\- Alors, voilà la nouvelle venue dans la famille ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

La petite hocha vivement la tête et un petit sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Stiles aurait aisément pu glousser devant ce spectacle adorable s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de professionnalisme. Le père tendit la main vers le chiot et lui gratta le haut du crâne.

\- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? Murmura-t-il.

Sarah sembla réfléchir un instant et son visage se décomposa. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Son regard triste se posa sur le chiot, comme si on allait le lui retirer simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment le baptiser. Hale leva la tête vers les deux amis, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas une idée. Scott fouilla dans les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau, sortant un certificat d'adoption vierge.

\- Alors, c'est l'année des M. Comme c'est une femelle, je vous vois mal l'appeler Médor, sauf si vous avez un humour sérieusement atteint qui frôlerait celui de notre Stiles national, ici présent.  
\- Hé ! S'insurgea ce dernier en frappant l'épaule de son ami qui rit à sa réaction. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! Par exemple, en M, on peut prendre... on peut prendre... euuuuh...  
\- Vous voyez. Déclara Scott en pointant son ami du doigt.

Ce dernier, réfléchissant la bouche entrouverte en regardant le plafond, ne rata pas l'occasion de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne d'un mouvement ample et souple du bras - héhéhé, trois ans de Crosse au lycée, ça donne de bons réflexes ! -.

\- Myrtille. Macadamia. Mortadelle. Moule. Macaque. Morticia. Mercredi. Maharaja. Marie-Jeanne. Marijua- nan, quand même pas - Meredith. Malicia. MAGNETO ! - Hurla-t-il soudainement en levant le poing. Sauf que le regard de Scott coupa tout élan de joie - ... ou pas. Mistigri ? Trop banal. Martha Jones ! -Susurra-t-il, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux - Melody Pond... Toujours pas. Euuuuh... Moon ? Madagasc-  
\- Moon. Interrompit le père. J'aime bien Moon.  
\- Ah ? Lâcha Stiles, déçu que l'un des prénoms les moins inventifs soit retenu.

Derek eut un petit sourire à sa moue boudeuse puis se retourna vers Sarah en lui demandant si Moon lui convenait. La petite sourit en hochant la tête, serrant de nouveau le chiot contre elle en la berçant. La toute nouvelle prénommée Moon se débattit un instant pour lui lécher le visage et Scott arbora un sourire attendri face à cette scène pour le moins adorable.

\- Va pour Moon, alors !

Il se mit en quête du seul stylo qu'il semblait avoir dans toute l'animalerie – chose étrange si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles, mais passons - et son colocataire le lui tendit. Scott l'attrapa et resta quelques instants dans cette position.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'avais volé mon stylo ?  
\- Ah ! Tout simplement parce que le téléphone a sonné, que quelqu'un voulait prendre rendez-vous et que - Il se pencha par dessus le comptoir pour attraper la main de Hale qui s'était redressé, et la porter à ses yeux - une certaine Madame O'Neil a pris rendez-vous le 5 novembre à 10 heures pour un toilettage impeccable de son chien "Duchesse" - Sérieusement, comment on peut appeler son chien Duchesse ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Scott.

Ce dernier eut un soupir amusé.

\- Tu as vraiment écrit sur la main de ce pauvre monsieur qui n'avait rien demandé ?  
\- Mais tu n'as pas de feuilles vierges !

Scott attrapa un carnet qui était sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit devant son ami, lui parlant comme à un enfant.

\- Tu vois ça Stiles, c'est ce que l'on appelle un agenda. A-gen-da. C'est une invention magique qui te permet de noter des choses... pour des dates précises ! C'est beau la technologie, non ?

Le jeune étudiant gonfla les joues d'une fausse colère purement puérile avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

\- Ouais, bah si ton faux-bureau était un peu mieux rangé, je l'aurais trouvé ton agenda révolutionnaire !  
\- Stiles, il était bien en évid-  
\- Ne me coupe pas, malotru ! Je veux dix pour cent de ta paie pour ce répondage à ce coup de fil !  
\- Crève !  
\- Tu dors sur le paillasson ce soir. Déclara Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir.

Un rire les coupa dans leur élan. Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement en contemplant pour la première fois le visage de Monsieur Hale, totalement détendu, barré d'un sourire. Le baby-sitter donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son colocataire et traître de meilleur ami.

\- A cause de toi, je perds toute crédibilité face à mon employeur, faux-frère.  
\- Crois-moi Stiles, tu y arrives très bien tout seul.

Et comme pour appuyer les dires de son ami, le baby-sitter lui tira la langue.

Scott et Monsieur Hale passèrent quelques minutes à remplir les formulaires d'adoption, à parler des contraintes et d'autres détails. Stiles en profita pour s'asseoir en tailleur devant Sarah qui s'amusait déjà avec sa nouvelle amie.

\- Tu es contente ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Haut-bas rapide.

\- Tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un chien, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu vois, mon appartement à moi, il est trop petit pour que je puisse avoir un animal. Enfin, si on oublie Scott là-bas.

Petit sourire.

\- Du coup, quand je viendrai te garder, je pourrais jouer un peu avec vous deux ?

Le hochement de tête vif qu'elle lui offrit le fit sourire.

\- Tu vas devoir lui apprendre à t'obéir aux gestes, puisque tu ne parles pas.

Elle fit la moue, comme honteuse de sa situation.

\- Mais comme tu es trop forte, tu vas y arriver. Je t'aiderais, si tu veux. Et ton papa aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à ce dernier, toujours penché sur les papiers en compagnie de l'apprenti véto. Stiles suivit son regard et déclara sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Il t'aime très fort ton papa, tu sais ça ?

Haut-bas lent, cette fois-ci.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Lâcha-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il le croyait. Il le sentait. Lorsqu'il voyait cette petite famille totalement dysfonctionnelle et pour le moins atypique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que la vie était parfois injuste, mais que le monde avait été construit sur une base solide : L'équilibre. Quelques soient les épreuves dures, ou les merveilleux moments, il y avait toujours un équilibre qui se créait. Et dans cette petite tribu, il lui semblait que l'arrivée de Moon allait faire pencher la balance. Ils étaient jusqu'à maintenant dans le négatif ? La boule de poil allait remonter le positif. Oui, il y croyait. Tout allait s'arranger avec du temps et de la patience.

\- Sarah, Moon, on va y aller.

Stiles sortit de ses pensées et se releva pour retirer quelques peluches imaginaires sur son pantalon. Sarah sauta sur ses pieds et la petite Moon jappa joyeusement, l'arrière-train redressé, sa petite queue fouettant joyeusement l'air. Hale se pencha, enfila un humble collier autour de son cou et y accrocha une laisse. Sa fille le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Stiles le remarqua et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- Hey miss, calme-toi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le jour où nous sommes venus ici pour la deuxième fois ? Comme quoi il ne fallait pas que tu cours partout quand on était dehors ?

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant. Il lui sourit.

\- Et bien là, c'est la même chose. Moon est encore un bébé chien, elle ne sait pas que la rue est dangereuse, comme toi tu peux le savoir. Alors on lui met une laisse pour qu'elle ne parte pas trop loin, tu comprends ?

Elle regarda la laisse, son père, puis Stiles.

\- Tout va bien, voyons. C'est pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.  
\- Elle ne sera pas attachée à la maison, ma puce. La rassura son père.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement capituler - Stiles le comprit quand il vit les épaules de la petite se détendre sensiblement. - Son père le remarqua aussi et lui tendit la laisse avec un sourire. Elle s'en empara vivement et Derek ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir toutes les deux. Avant de les suivre, il se retourna pour remercier Scott et serrer la main de Stiles, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Puis Scott et Stiles furent de nouveau seuls dans la boutique. L'étudiant laissa échapper un faible soupir avant de rejoindre son ami qui le regardait du coin de l'œil en classant la fiche de Moon dans un épais classeur.

\- Bah dis-donc, quelle histoire.  
\- Yep.  
\- Alors, c'est lui le fameux M'sieur Hale, hein.  
\- Yep.  
\- Il a l'air sympa.  
\- Yep.  
\- Et il est canon.  
\- Yep- Euh attends, quoi ?  
\- Tu me l'avais caché.  
\- Scooooott !

Son ami éclata de rire et se mit à courir pour éviter un Stiles armé d'un classeur, bien décidé à lui faire payer cette énième traîtrise.

.*.

Assis à même le sol, Stiles jonglait avec son stylo. Il s'était mis dans l'idée de faire toutes ses fiches d'ici le week-end mais il avait pris un peu de retard. Et puis, il avait un peu de mal à rassembler ses idées en ce moment, alors il fixait ses cours, relisant ses pattes de mouches, déchiffrant ses flèches de couleurs, ses traits de Stabilo et ses lettres capitales. Il y en avait plein, et en ce moment, elles se mélangeaient toutes devant ses yeux. Fatigué, il se frotta les tempes en grognant un peu, les paupières closes. Un petit quelque chose se frotta à sa jambe. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit en apercevant la petite Moon assise devant lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il tendit la main, lui caressa la tête, et la petite chienne haleta en fermant ses petits yeux avant de japper et de lui grimper dessus pour mordiller sa chemise. Il eut un rire et la gratouilla derrière les oreilles. Han, cette boule de poil était aussi adorable que sa petite maîtresse, assise elle aussi au sol contre la table basse, penchée sur un de ses dessins.

Stiles la regardait en souriant. Cette gamine était vraiment son coup de cœur. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu moins d'un mois qu'il s'occupait de Sarah, mais plus adorable qu'elle, il n'en connaissait pas des masses. Elle était chou, vraiment. Calme, quelques fois capricieuse comme tout enfant de cet âge, mais obéissante. Derek Hale avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un amour pareil. Enfin, après, c'était son avis. Il tenta de retourner à ses révisions, la surveillant du coin de l'œil, bien qu'avec le temps, il avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ils passèrent un autre moment comme ça, mais très vite, Stiles se rendit compte que la petite ne dessinait plus. Il reposa son stylo et la regarda.

\- Tu t'ennuies.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et il avait bien sûr, vu juste.

\- Une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira avant de commencer à rassembler ses dessins. Ses mouvements un peu brusques firent rouler ses crayons de couleur sur la table, et certains d'entre eux tombèrent même à terre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire de ramasser que la petite se penchait et ramassait déjà ses petits bouts de bois colorés. Quand elle se redressa, elle avait récupéré le petit fuyard qui était tombé dans son sac, et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Son comportement suintait la curiosité et la gêne à la fois. Autant dire que cela attira l'attention du baby-sitter, qui sourit en voyant le petit livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Il se redressa, s'asseyant mieux, et ferma sa pochette avant de poser son stylo. Il lui sourit.

\- C'est mon livre préféré. Tu le connais ?

La petite tourna le livre dans ses mains et après avoir regarder la couverture, secoua la tête.

\- Han, c'est dommage.

Elle le lui tendit. Il le récupéra en souriant, l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Elle se pencha en avant pour regarder, et sa petite moue soucieuse le fit rire.

\- Oui. C'est un livre pour les grands, mais il y a des dessins dedans.

Il tourna les pages, laissant les mots de cette histoire bouleversante faire remonter en son sein des souvenirs pour le moins tendres. Sarah était toujours penchée par-dessus la table basse, regardant à l'envers les pages et les illustrations. Stiles se leva, faisant craquer son dos et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement, comprenez ici qu'il quittait le sol, avec comme dossier le canapé pour s'affaler dans ce dernier. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Sarah le rejoint. Il ferma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux, caressant la couverture abîmée.

\- Ce livre est très vieux. Pas l'histoire en elle-même, pas vraiment tout du moins, mais ce livre en particulier. Ton papa, il te lit des histoires parfois le soir, pour t'aider à t'endormir ?

Elle hocha la tête en faisant des gestes amples des bras.

\- Tous les soirs ? Traduit Stiles, amusé.

Nouvel hochement de tête et esquisse de sourire.

\- Tu as de la chance. Moi, c'est ma maman qui me lisait des histoires. Et une histoire en particulier.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Moon, après avoir bataillé pour les rejoindre sur le fauteuil, abandonnait la partie pour s'allonger à leurs pieds. Sarah cligna des yeux et pointa le livre de son petit doigt.

\- Tout à fait. Acquiesça le jeune baby-sitter. C'était son exemplaire... lui confia-t-il en caressant la couverture de son pouce. C'était aussi son histoire préférée et c'est très rapidement devenu la mienne. Même si je ne le lis pas tous les jours, je le garde toujours avec moi. Ça me fait me sentir bien, un peu comme ta peluche panda que tu emmènes même à l'école.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur Terre et se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Tu veux que je t'en lise un bout ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de descendre du canapé pour courir vers son petit sac à dos et revenir tout aussi vite, sa petite peluche panda serrée dans ses petits bras. Elle se réinstalla sur le divan, son pouce droit trouvant automatiquement le chemin de sa bouche. Son autre main commença à jouer avec une des mèches de ses cheveux et Stiles, non sans un sourire attendri, se réinstalla bien mieux dans le canapé, ni trop près de Sarah, ni trop loin pour qu'elle puisse regarder les images. Puis il commença à lire.

\- " _Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge qui s'appelait_ "Histoires vécues"._ Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. Voilà la copie du dessin._" - Il pointa l'illustration du haut de la page, puis reprit d'une voix passionnée. - " _On disait dans le livre : _" Les serpents boas avalent leur proie toute entière, sans la mâcher. Ensuite ils ne peuvent plus bouger et ils dorment pendant les six mois de leur digestion. "_ J'ai alors beaucoup réfléchi sur les aventures de la jungle, et à mon tour, j'ai réussi, avec un crayon de couleur, à tracer mon premier dessin. Mon dessin numéro un, il était comme ça. _"

Et il continua ainsi sa lecture, replongeant avec plaisir dans cette histoire qu'on lui avait toujours lu ou qu'il avait lu pour lui-même, soit silencieusement. Ce conte avait bercé son enfance et si, étant jeune, il avait plus qu'adoré écouter la voix envoûtante de sa mère lui chuchotant les paroles de la rose ou la voix doucereuse du renard, il n'avait compris que bien plus tard la complexité et toute la beauté du texte. Sa mère n'étant plus présente pour converser sur cette œuvre, il avait gardé pour lui ses commentaires, non sans oublier l'importance qu'avait eu ce conte dans sa vie. Et là, pour la première fois, il le redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour. Il n'était plus simple auditeur enfant ou simple lecteur silencieux adolescent, il était pleinement acteur. Voir Sarah se redresser pour regarder les dessins de chapeaux-qui-n'en-sont-pas, se mettant sur ses pieds, ouvrant de grands yeux, ou simplement écoutant, c'était une toute nouvelle expérience.

\- "_... Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatiguant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours donner des explications. _" Ça c'est bien vrai.

Le sourire baveux que lui offrit Sarah, ses dents fermement plantées dans son pouce le fit sourire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Derek ne devait rentrer que dans une heure et demie, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

\- " _J'ai ainsi vécu seul, sans personne avec qui parler véritablement, jusqu'à une panne dans le désert du Sahara, il y a six ans ... _[ ... ] _Alors vous imaginez ma surprise, au lever du jour, quand une drôle de petite voix m'a réveillée. Elle disait _: S'il vous plaît... Dessine-moi un mouton ! "

Et c'est ainsi que Sarah fit la connaissance du Petit Prince.

* * *

_Oui, voilà le pourquoi du renard du premier titre /o/ Haaaan mon dieu. Vous savez que je l'ai relut pour écrire cette histoire ? Bah elle me fait toujours autant pleurer UwU Et j'assume TOTALEMENT ! Bref. Love you !_

* * *

**REPONSES AU REVIEWS**

**lucie33 :** Stiles en docteur ? ... Oh mon dieu que c'est une idée ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je la garde ! *sort*

**Marion :** Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour l'apeller La Dinde, c'est pas possible ? xD - Non mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux la haïr. T'en fait pas. Ahaha. - Et donc, que penses-tu de cette petite chose adorable ? ;D Bien sur qu'il allait prendre un chien !

Nan t'inquiète, Dlull ne viendrat pas poser sur nous la couette de l'oublis. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Y aura aucun vrai chapitre avec Jennyfer, vous en faîtes pas, j'ai un peu de dignité tout de même !

**Sasunaruchan :** PARCE QUE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHHAA *kofkof* Naaaan, pas frapper ! T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger :D

C'est un Sterek, no panique ! Je les aime trop !

**Guest :** Elle vient fouttre la marde :D Des péripéties, tout ça tout ça.

Merci pour ta review, elle me touche énormément

**Kassandra :** Et oui, je sais, on s'y attendais pas à celle là

**Jesuisunlama : **Ah mais si j'ai l'droit ! Et j'vais m'gener tiens ! J'y avais penser, le premier contact avec Stiles. Mais malheureusement, j'essaye de faire quelque chose d'un peu réaliste, et... Enfin, le monde n'est pas tout beau, tout ça tout ça .x. Maaaaaaaais... Enfin, no spoil, tu verras

* * *

_Licorne, paillettes et panda ! _

_xoxo, Win'_


	7. DECISION

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

• Vous pouvez continuez à me haïr. Surtout que bon, comme la trame est enfin posée, on va pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Parce que oui, jusqu'alors, ce n'était que du menu fortin. A partir de ce chapitre ça devient plus... Enfin, je ne vous spoile pas, mais sachez que les n'ennuis commencent, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAyeabifournavrafra*kofkof*

• Chapitre plus cours.

• Pff, vous z'avez pas trouver mon petit clin d'oeil à Populaire... Héhéhé, enfin c'pas grave, moi je la connais, ça me suffit ***sort***

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : Raiting T

• Double POV. Stiles + Derek. ( Le chapitre précédent était trop long pour que je me permette d'y mettre toute la première partie du chapitre. )

• General/Famille

_BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE SIX – DECISION -**

_MELVV - Vibe_

Stiles jugea la fin de l'histoire bien trop dure pour la lire à la petite Sarah. A son âge, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire la différence entre nostalgie et simple tristesse. Il ne voulait pas que la petite pleure, ou qu'elle se sente mal sans rien montrer, par sa faute. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel genre d'histoire Hale pouvait bien lire à sa fille, mais il était sûr que tout parent qui se respecte ne ferait pas pleurer son enfant consciemment. D'ailleurs, sa propre mère avait pendant longtemps refusé de lui lire la fin de l'histoire. Quand elle l'avait jugé assez grand pour la comprendre par lui-même, elle lui avait donné le livre et lui avait dit de le finir sans elle. Puis elle l'avait consolé et lui avait expliqué la notion de la nostalgie. Quelques mois plus tard, elle tombait malade. Une année passée, et on l'enterrait. Et Stiles ne vivait plus la nostalgie par les mots, mais par toutes les fibres de son être, de toute son âme. Alors il s'arrêta de lire à la fin du chapitre du renard, son préféré. Il referma le livre et se tourna vers Sarah. Cela l'avait ému de lire à voix haute ses souvenirs d'enfance et s'il s'était écouté, ce ne serait pas seulement des frissons qui l'auraient parcouru, mais bien quelques sanglots. Et il assumait totalement que, quiconque osait lui dire que Le Petit Prince est un livre pour enfant comme un autre, avait toujours eu affaire à ses foudres.

Se raclant la gorge pour chasser les restes d'émotions qui s'attardaient, il offrit un sourire resplendissant à Sarah.

\- Tu as aimé ? Demanda-t-il, un peu soucieux de sa réponse.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était qu'une enfant, il n'allait pas s'énerver contre un bout de chou pareil. Si elle n'avait pas aimé, tel était son droit. Peut-être l'appréciera-t-elle lorsqu'elle sera plus grande.

Sauf que, contre toute attente, Sarah leva vers lui un regard humide et renifla, frottant son œil de sa main libre. Stiles se décomposa.

\- Oh non Sarah, il ne faut pas pleurer, voyons... ! Oh non pitié, ne pleure pas, je ne peux pas te faire des chatouilles pour te faire rire !

Ah bah bravo, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, c'était totalement raté ! Mais elle lui sourit à travers ses quelques larmes. Stiles resta dubitatif devant cette enfant pour le moins surprenante. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre tous les enjeux de l'histoire, tout de même. Mais du coup, pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Parce qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui ?

\- Hey Miss, ne pleure pas, voyons. Il rentre chez lui à la fin, il retrouve sa rose, tout va bien...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sarah descendit du canapé, fouillant dans ses dessins avant de lui tendre une feuille un peu froissée ainsi que quelques crayons de couleur. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu veux que je dessine avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit face à sa feuille, prenant du rouge et du vert avant de se pencher sur son œuvre future. Stiles la regarda faire, puis se laissa glisser là où il avait commencé et très vite abandonné ses révisions pour la suivre dans sa fibre artistique. C'était un moyen comme un autre de lui changer les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes à observer sa feuille blanche, Sarah lui montra son dessin : C'était une fleur dessinée par une enfant, mais il reconnut tout de même la fameuse Rose, et cela le fit sourire. Alors il se pencha à son tour sur sa feuille et se prit très vite au jeu, dessinant un pêle-mêle des icônes du Petit Prince : Une écharpe rouge dans le vent, un renard, une petite planète avec une rose sous cloche, un coucher de soleil, des baobabs, beaucoup de baobabs et un lampadaire. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Stiles racontant de temps à autre des anecdotes sur sa mère, quand elle lui lisait cette histoire pour l'endormir.

\- Un jour, pour mon anniversaire, elle m'a offert une peluche renard. Je l'ai toujours, elle est dans mon lit.

Sarah lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- C'était mon chapitre préféré, le renard. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça... beau.

Il tira la langue en essayant de ne pas dépasser. Fier de lui, il lui glissa son dessin boa ouvert. Elle eut un petit reniflement amusé avant de lui montrer son propre dessin, le boa fermé. Il se mit à rire.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Entre eux deux, Moon se réveilla et dressa une oreille attentive. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui caressa la tête, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Elle jappa et se redressa sur ses pattes avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte d'entrée d'où leur parvenaient maintenant des bruits de clés dans une serrure. Stiles se leva et suivit le chien jusque dans le couloir. Là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hale. Moon aurait sûrement voulu lui sauter dessus pour lui faire part de sa joie de le voir à la maison, mais étant encore peu habituée au parquet, elle ne contrôla pas ses mouvements, et ses pattes s'emmêlèrent. Elle chuta en avant, roula sur elle-même, avant de percuter les jambes du maître de maison. Ce dernier, toujours sur le pallier de la porte, baissa le regard vers cette boule de poil allongée avec le ventre en l'air, à cheval sur ses chaussures, haletant gaiement et la langue pendante. Stiles éclata de rire devant cette scène. C'était à la fois cocasse et affreusement adorable, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Et quand Moon commença à patiner dans les airs en jappant vers Hale, celui-ci se baissa avec un reniflement amusé pour la prendre contre lui et lui caresser la tête, essayant surtout de tenir son museau loin de son visage puisqu'elle semblait vouloir le lui lubrifier avec sa bave. Le cœur de Stiles tressauta un instant devant ce tableau qu'il aurait bien aimé immortaliser : Le sourire détendu de Hale, son visage débarrassé de tous ses soucis et sa douceur et tendresse envers l'animal... Ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Stiles réussit à calmer ses rires devant le regard noir que lui lança Hale en le voyant hilare, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

\- J'en connais qui sont contentes que vous soyez rentré.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Il reposa Moon à terre, qui se mit à courir, d'abord dans le salon, pour revenir de nouveau dans les jambes de Hale, puis dans celles de Stiles, avant d'être coursée par Sarah.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le père en retirant son écharpe et son manteau.

Stiles acquiesça en s'adossant au mur.

\- Impeccable. Je suis passé ici prendre Moon avant d'aller chercher Sarah à l'école, histoire de la sortir un peu. Du coup, on est rentrés à pied.

Le père hocha la tête.

\- Elle était assez couverte ?

\- Je lui avais pris un pull en plus, au cas où. - Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant - D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater que malgré que sa veste soit à capuche, tous ses pulls et ses gilets le sont aussi...

\- C'est pour dans la rue. Lui répondit le père avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Stiles le regarda passer devant lui, clignant des yeux, interdit. Puis il fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Hale dans la cuisine, s'accoudant au comptoir pour le regarder d'un air dubitatif.

\- Alors là, j'ai beau y mettre toute la bonne foi du monde, j'vois pas le rapport.

Le père eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Z'êtes pas très rapide. Se moqua-t-il en reprenant mot pour mot la première pique que lui avait lancé Stiles.

Se dernier ouvrit la bouche et le regarda.

\- Ça, c'était petit et mesquin M'sieur Hale.

\- Mais non.

\- Bon alors, ces capuches ? Je veux résoudre ce mystère.

\- Réfléchissez. Quand vous aurez trouvé...

\- J'aurais l'droit à une récompense ?

\- ... Dois-je vous acheter des biscuits en plus de ceux pour Moon ?

\- AHAHHA, TRÈS DRÔLE ! S'esclaffa-t-il avant de prendre une poker face ratée. Nul.

Hale avait pourtant l'air très fier de lui, se moquant ouvertement du jeune baby-sitter qui croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- On dit que j'suis un gamin, mais au fond z'êtes pire. Bougonna-t-il.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, souriant en buvant son verre de jus de fruit. Stiles le pointa du doigt.

\- Je trouverai, M'sieur Hale. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Je suis un fouineur doublé d'une tête de mule. Vous allez regretter d'avoir voulu jouer avec moi sur ce terrain là.

Hale haussa un sourcil, cette moue toujours moqueuse sur les lèvres, moue que Stiles aimerait bien faire disparaître, quelques soient les moyens employés.

\- Nous verrons cela. Lâcha-t-il d'une vois doucereuse.

Sarah stoppa cet échange pour le moins déconcertant du côté de Stiles, en arrivant en gambadant vers son père pour lui tendre une feuille, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants et transpirants la fierté. Le baby-sitter reconnut son dessin de boa fermé et son cœur rata un battement. Arf, n'avait-elle pas retenu le premier chapitre ? Il faut toujours tout expliquer aux grandes personnes et-

\- Oh ! Il est très réussi ton éléphant dans ce boa, trésor.

La mâchoire de Stiles se déboîta alors que Sarah, sautillant de bonheur, tournait la tête vers en lui pointant son doigt vers son père, semblant dire " _T'as vu ? T'as vu ?!_ ". Son père leva les yeux vers le baby-sitter qui reprit constance, fermant la bouche avant de gober une mouche, et leva les mains devant lui.

\- Franchement, respect. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite, celle-là.

\- Je réserve bien des surprises, Stiles.

Jamais Stiles n'avait ressenti tant de frissons à l'entente de son prénom. On respire, on ne balbutie pas, on ne FLIRTE pas, on ne rougit p-

Ah. Trop tard.

.*.

Derek regarda Stiles disparaître dans les escaliers. Il le reconnaissait, il avait pris un malin et malsain plaisir à faire bégayer et rougir le baby-sitter, mais... il fallait lui pardonner, c'était trop simple. Et marrant. Et Stiles semblait ne pas l'avoir mal pris, donc tout allait bien - Enfin, il l'espérait... -. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées avant de retourner dans le salon, la petite chienne Moon sur les talons, gambadant joyeusement tantôt derrière lui, tantôt à ses côtés. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était parmi eux, mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la famille. En préparant à manger, il couva tendrement sa fille du regard pendant qu'elle tentait de dessiner, alors que Moon lui donnait des coups de tête dans le bras pour attirer son attention. Sarah grogna quelques instants en essayant de la repousser pour finalement entourer son cou et la câliner. Si quelques jours plus tôt, il redoutait cet instant, au final sa crainte d'être jaloux d'un animal s'était révélée infondée. Certes, Moon avait eu plus de contact avec sa fille en deux jours que lui n'en n'avait eu avec elle en une année complète, mais au final, cela lui faisait plus de bien qu'autre chose. Moon désormais parmi eux, il avait de nouveau l'espoir qu'un beau jour, il pourrait réconforter sa fille sans avoir à réfléchir de ses gestes ni avoir peur d'une de ses crises. Dommage que ce n'était pas l'année des H, il aurait pu appliquer ce cliché de la renommée Hope. Oui, il aurait pu le faire.

Le repas fut... étrange. Et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il avait mis un peu de musique pour avoir un fond sonore, chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire, car le silence avait tendance à l'angoisser un peu, mais la manière dont Sarah se comportait... il savait que si elle avait été capable de parler, elle l'aurait assommé de babillages enfantins. Alors il avait posé quelques questions, et elle avait répondu avec de grands gestes. Elle lui avait montré tous les beaux dessins qu'elle et Stiles avaient fait, plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait voulu lui montrer l'exemplaire du Petit Prince que Stiles lui avait prêté jusqu'au lendemain. Avant de partir, il lui avait dit de faire très attention parce que, ce livre en particulier, comptait beaucoup pour lui mais comme elle avait aimé les dessins, il le lui laissait ; mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'elle y touche tant qu'elle ne finissait pas son assiette et surtout pas avant de s'être lavé les mains.

Derek ne se fourvoyait pas : Il avait été agréablement surpris et ému de voir à quel point Sarah et Stiles s'entendaient bien. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il travaillait pour lui et il pouvait voir sa fille s'ouvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Elle refusait toujours autant les contacts humains, ne parlait toujours pas, ne riait ni ne souriait à outrance. Pas encore. Parce qu'il était son père et qu'il vivait avec elle et son état depuis plus d'un an, il savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et il remarquait tous ses petits signes, ses yeux bien plus vivants qu'avant, son comportement amorphe s'effritant petit à petit. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Sarah aussi expressive et ouverte. Et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien, de voir que sa fille n'était pas définitivement perdue dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle était encore jeune, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les médecins lui avaient dit d'être patient, de lui laisser du temps pour que le blocage se délie de lui-même. Mais... il hésitait entre les croire sur parole, ou laisser son côté paternel sur-protecteur reprendre le dessus. Si elle sortait un jour de son mutisme, il avait peur que le temps passé dans ce blocage lui laisse des séquelles. Et il ne voulait pas d'une vie de psychanalyse pour son bébé.

Enfin... au vu de sa fille, touillant avec entrain son fromage blanc et sa confiture avant d'en mettre autant autour de sa bouche qu'à l'intérieur, il commençait à douter de ses propres peurs. Alors il balaya toutes ces occupations d'un sourire.

Après avoir lu son histoire de cette princesse armée d'une poêle à frire amoureuse du pirate à sa petite Sarah - la princesse amoureuse, hein. Pas la poêle à frire. - et après avoir bataillé avec Moon pour qu'elle aille dans son panier et non rejoindre Sarah dans son lit, il s'était enfin laissé tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Il sortit quelques feuilles de son sac pour les étaler devant lui, voulant se concentrer un peu. Bon, il avait encore un peu de boulot à faire, mais avant toute chose...

\- « _Allô ?_ »

\- Bonsoir Jenny. Sussura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- « _Oh, Derek, ce que je suis contente de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu, chéri ? _»

Derek tressaillît et perdit son sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ces marques d'affections en tout genre... Enfin, il avait perdu l'habitude, plutôt. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que Jennyfer et lui se voyaient plus ou moins régulièrement, pour boire un verre, déjeuner ensemble le midi ou juste un café avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Une fois, il avait pris une journée de repos pour passer un peu de temps avec elle - Son appartement était vraiment agréable... et son lit, très confortable - et il lui avait expliqué sa situation, son statut de père célibataire, il ne voulait pas lui cacher cet état de fait. Elle avait été surprise au départ, mais avait ensuite très vite embrayé, babillant pendant longtemps sur le courage qu'il avait donc, la force mentale qu'il ne pouvait que posséder pour s'occuper d'une enfant tout seul et tout plein d'autre chose. Elle parlait trop, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, cela faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir du contact humain. Il l'avait pourtant fait taire d'un baiser, parce que l'entendre déblatérer par la suite sur les enfants dont elle s'occupait, c'était gentil, mais cinq minutes seulement.

\- « _...rek ? Tu es toujours là ? Derek ? _»

\- Oui, oui, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Il se redressa, se frottant un peu le crâne, chamboulé. Devait-il répondre à ses mots doux ?

\- « _Quelque chose te travaille ?_ »

\- Oui… enfin, non… enfin, si.

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil et esquissa lui-même un sourire.

\- « _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Et bien, ça va trop vite, entre nous.

\- Non vraiment, je t'assure.

Ça m'angoisse au-delà des mots.

\- Juste une longue journée.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ce midi et je n'ai pas su te répondre, alors je t'ai embrassée.

\- Quelques angoisses purement parentales aussi-

Tu as sûrement cru que je te répondais à ma manière au vu de ta réaction, mais je n'ai juste rien dit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- -mais en somme, rien de bien grave.

Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'apprécie, mais je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt.

\- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Crise avortée. Et elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. La voilà repartie sur ses enfants de CE1 et CE2, à quel point certains semblent en avance, éveillés, tandis que d'autres semblent déjà dépassés par les événements. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'à cet âge, il était difficile de définir ceux qui ont des facilités et ceux qui s'ennuient juste, qui préfèrent juste jouer dehors sous le soleil plutôt que de penser perdre du temps dans une salle de classe peu agréable. Mais qu'importe, il la laissa parler, parce que ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Un peu trop fluette, mais... mais il l'aimait bien tout de même. Parce que bon, c'était sa copine quand même. Elle babilla pendant de longues minutes, Derek laissant passer quelques mots de-ci de-là pour bien lui montrer qu'il la suivait toujours. Mais il devait le reconnaître, ses parlottes un peu trop poussées l'éreintaient plus qu'elles ne le devraient.

\- ... Jenny - Le coupa-t-elle - je... il va falloir que je te laisse...

\- « _...Oh._ » Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants puis fit un bruit de gorge « _Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, si je t'embête, hein ! _» Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche et grinçante.

\- Non, je... il faut que... Sarah a besoin de moi, je-

\- « _Mais oui, c'est ça ! A demain, Derek._ » Grinça-t-elle, vexée.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha. Derek resta quelques instants dans cette position, son téléphone semblant lui brûler l'oreille comme un feu interdit. Puis, doucement, il reposa le combiné sur son bureau. Et voilà. Il avait encore tout foutu en l'air, tout fait capoter, tout gâché.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme. Il n'avait vraiment plus la force de travailler, ni l'envie, ni la foi.

Il n'était qu'un idiot.

Il se leva lentement et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ses draps étaient froids.

Ils l'étaient depuis des années, maintenant. Et cette solitude lui pesait. Certes, il y avait Jennyfer... jusqu'à il y a encore une heure. Mais il avait tout gâché - Parce qu'il était distant. Voilà la situation : Il ne l'avait pas encore invitée chez lui, ni introduit à sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait entrer dans sa vie.

Mais c'était normal, non ? Enfin, deux semaines ... ! Seulement deux semaines, c'était... une poussière dans une vie humaine.

Était-il véritablement prêt à réintroduire une femme dans sa vie ?

Une femme dans la vie de sa fille ?

Il soupira de nouveau en roulant sur son flanc droit, fixant son mur.

Avait-il encore le choix ?

S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il n'allait jamais rien faire de sa vie sentimentale, n'allait jamais laisser quiconque entrer dans son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie là, c'était idiot et sans fondement. Et puis, il ne devait pas être plus égoïste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après tout, comme ses sentiments envers le chien, il avait sûrement tord quant à ses ressentis. Peut-être que la seconde étape vers la guérison pour Sarah était un substitut maternel...

Naaaan, il allait chercher trop loin.

Ou pas assez.

Il roula sur son flanc gauche et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal au crâne, vraiment. Mais il se devait de faire quelque chose. Alors, il réfléchit.

Encore.

Encore, et encore...

Une heure. Puis deux, puis trois. Il ferma les yeux.

426 jours sans elle.

Il prit une décision, qu'il espérait être la bonne.

Et il passa une des plus mauvaises nuit de sa vie.

* * *

_Verdict ?_

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS **

**Lucie33** : Stiles ne peut qu'avoir la même culture geekèste que moi ! Alors il est obligé d'aimer le Doc, huhuhu 3 'Fin bref .w. Je suis vraiment contente que Sarah plaise. Pour un OC, j'espère qu'elle ne fait pas trop tache. Moi je l'aime cette gamine... .w. Han, le petit Prince... Héhéhé. Ne t'en fait pas continue les pavés, j'adore ça !

**Pandara** : Héhéhé, ça fait cinq mot exactement ! OUais, j'ai eu mon bac, héhéhé, je suis fière *sort*

Ce n'est pas cette référence, mais en effet, ça aurait pu marcher, bonne idée en tout cas :D

M'adorer et me vénérer, à ce point ? Oulalala *rougit*

... Serais-je le lapin et toi le renard ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai très peur .O. *part se cacher sous sa couette*

J'accepte les calins panda avec grand plaisir.

**Marion **: MOI AUSSI JE M'AIME ! *okok, je sort* Non plus sérieusement, je t'aime toi, à me suivre depuis le début, à chaque fois que je vois que tu as laissé une review, je deviens moi même une guimauve, en mode " Oulalala " et je me retrouve à glousser comme pas possible u_u Autant dire que j'ai l'air ri-di-cu-leuh.

Fais gaffe de ne pas trop te liquéfier tout de même ! J'ai lu quelque part que le surplus d'émotions positive était mauvais pour la santé. Ma fanfiction tue, CQFD. ( Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais ça me fait tellement rire que je ne vais aps quitté cette expression avant un moment ! )

Ce qui est bien avec Stiles, c'est qu'il inspire tellement et qu'on se ressemble tellement dans la manière d'être, de babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, que j'ai même pas besoin de me forcer pour le décrire x) J'ai juste à me dire " Hm, qu'est-ce que je dirais moi ? " xD

Alors, tu l'as relut le petit prince ? :D Moi oui *sort*

" _As-tu vu ?! As-tu vu les quenouilles ?! AS-TU VU ?!_" *... Sort très très loin*

**Wm **: Merci beaucoup d'être toujours présent(e) 8D

**Jesuisunlama **: Je ne sais pas où tu habites, mais désormais je tendrais l'oreille et si par miracle un jour je l'entend, je la hurlerais moi n'aussi ! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture de Stiles sur la main de Derek... J'avoue, c'est pas de moi X_x C'est la fameuse référence au film français, c'est dans Populaire -w- Par contre, Stiles et Scott, c'est moi et ma coloc', héhéhé ! Et oui, y avait pas l'Autre dans le chapitre 5. Mais elle était là dans le chapitre 6, désolé u_u Enfin, là... C'est un bien grand mot. Mais qu'importe :D

Licorne, paillettes et panda /o/

**Sasunaruchan **: Ah ! J'ai eu peur ! *se cache* Tu peux m'envoyer la facture des frais de medecins pour ton diabète ^.^

Dans quelques chapitres, vous allez TEEEEELLEMENT la haïr que ça mef ait ricanner d'avance. La force est avec moi *s'enroule dans son plaid Dark Vador* ... C'est faux, j'ai rien prévu de méchant... *range son scenario et sourit à s'en déboîter la mâchoire*

Le Sterek arrive ! Il commence doucement, il a déjà commencer pour ceux qui savent lire entre les lignes :D Mais là où j'en suis, ça y est, ils en sont à une amitié un peu bancale pour le moment. Mais no stress, ils sont meugnon en tant que potes, huhuhu.

Poutoux poutoux ! A la prochaine :D

**Kassandra **: Rho les chiens et les chatons peuvent s'entendre :D En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me touche :D Et je suis contente de te voir à chaque fois au rendez-vous ^^

* * *

_Sachez mes amis que non, ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part que de poster en ce dimanche plutôt que Lundi. Le chapitre 7 et 8 sont relativement importants et normalement, ils ne devaient être qu'un seul et même chapitre, mais la longueur était telle que j'ai du scinder le tout. Et pour une question de rythme, je ne peux me permettre de laisser une semaine entre ces deux parties, parce que.. Je tiens à ma vie et que je sens que je vais en perdre en cours de route. Donc sachez que le chapitre 7 et 8 arriveront bien plus vite que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, mais je fais durer le suspence et ne vous dirais pas quand exactement, MOUAHAHAHA~ Seul Chewre le sait, puisque c'est elle qui corrige les chapitre, bwuahahahaah_

_Licorne, paillettes et panda ! _

_xoxo, Win'_


	8. CRISE - PARTIE 1 -

****DISCLAMER : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction que j'ai faillit perdre lors de la correction de ce chapitre...

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting M pour la violence abordée.

• POV STILES

• Drame/Family

__BONNE LECTURE. Je suis désolé d'avance.__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE SEPT – CRISE – PARTIE 1**

_ROCKET SCIENCE - Flora_

Stiles avait comme qui dirait senti la journée de merde arrivée. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ses tripes lui avaient parlé. Elles avaient été catégoriques : Ne sors pas de ton lit aujourd'hui mon p'tit bonhomme. Oui, c'était un peu la nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc de Beacon Hills. Sauf que voyez-vous, Stiles est un bon garçon, son père l'a bien élevé et surtout, il a un bon fond. Alors il savait parfaitement que s'il restait au lit, la culpabilité allait le rendre malade. Pour de vrai. Les premières heures, il serait comme tout le monde, à bien profiter de son lit douillet, de l'odeur plus qu'agréable du café qui s'écoule goutte à goutte, des bruits assourdissants de la ville en contrebas de ses sept étages, et surtout du fait que lui pouvait encore rejoindre le pays des songes tandis que Scotty était déjà parti, dans le froid, tout ça, tout ça... Et puis, rapidement, il avait eu un doute. N'y avait-il pas un cours important ? Un devoir à rendre ? Des gens à questionner ? ... Naaaaan... Mais, et les cours ? Stiles, comment tu vas récupérer les cours si tu n'y vas pas, hein ? T'es pas encore assez proche de tes potes de promo pour arriver telle la fleur des champs scintillante à la rosée du matin pour leur voler leurs cours. Toi même tu détestes quand les autres font ça. Il s'était retourné dans son lit, une fois, deux fois, tentant de taire sa raison et de n'écouter que ses tripes pour une fois. Trois fois, quatre fois... Nope, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Alors il avait soupiré et s'était levé. Mal lui en avait pris. Durant la nuit, son poster Star Wars - celui où Dark Vador pointe du doigt celui qui regarde " The dark side Needs you" - s'était détaché du mur. Et quelle plus belle rencontre pour un pied qu'une punaise de bon matin ?

Son hurlement avait réveillé Scott – encore endormi, le chanceux - qui en était tombé du lit avec un cri de surprise. Et bien sûr, pas un seul pansement dans tout leur petit appartement. Ouais, un bon départ pour une belle journée ! Pour continuer sur une si belle lancée, sa voiture l'avait lâché à 500 mètres l'université et il avait dû faire le reste du chemin à pied. Sous la pluie. Glacée, la pluie, hein. Sinon, c'était pas marrant. Et comme il avait - hypothétiquement - une voiture, il n'avait pas prévu de parapluie. Arrivé en cours, trempé, frigorifié, son sac imbibé et un mois de cours bon pour la poubelle, et bien, Héhéhé, INTERRO SURPRISE ! Sur le seul sujet qu'il n'avait pas potassé comme il l'aurait dû. Joie. Autant le dire, Journée de maaaarde puissance dix. Heureusement, il y avait Sarah et Moon. Les seuls vrais points positifs de la journée. Il avait réussi à refaire démarrer sa voiture et, comme depuis que la petite chienne était auprès des deux Hale, il était passé chez eux pour la récupérer avant d'aller chercher la petite à son école. Bon, là, il pleuvait, donc pas moyen d'y aller et de repartir à pied jusqu'à leur appartement, mais Moon semblait tout de même heureuse de cette sortie. Désormais, il attendait à l'intérieur de son bébé de ferraille que l'école ouvre ses portes pour laisser sortir la petite, tout en jouant distraitement avec le chien. Et cette dernière était VRAIMENT heureuse d'être ici avec lui. Vraiment. Une boule de poil courant dans la voiture, sautant sur les sièges et jouant avec le dé accroché au rétro intérieur de la voiture – dé immonde si vous vouliez son avis, mais Scott avait piqué une crise quand Stiles lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas le mettre dans sa tuture - oui, on peut dire qu'elle était heureuse. Cela dit, si elle continuait de tirer sur le dé de la sorte, il aurait une bonne excuse pour s'en débarrasser.

Enfin, l'heure sonna. Il partit chercher Sarah, la protégeant de cette averse traîtresse avec son propre manteau. Il détestait cette pluie. Vous savez, la petite pluie fine, celle qui mouille toooout lentement, tout doucement, celle qui s'infiltre sous les vêtements sans qu'on s'en rende bien compte. Salop-

\- Hé, ho, calme-toi petit monstre !

Hop, un peu plus et Sarah se retrouvait étalée dans une flaque d'eau, Moon sur les genoux en train de lui lubrifier le visage façon glace à la vanille. Eurk. Mais il avait été réactif et avait attrapé le chien en vol. Honnêtement, il était super fier de lui ! Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne, autre que Sarah, présent et ça n'allait pas être la petite qui allait le féliciter pour ce coup de maître.

Nan, vraiment, il était maudit aujourd'hui.

S'installant à son volant, il se retourna vers les deux amies qui jouaient ensemble.

\- Pas trop froid à l'arrière ?

Sarah le regarda et secoua la tête avant de retourner jouer avec Moon. Stiles les regarda un instant puis sourit, de meilleur humeur que le matin même. Il se mit même à siffloter un air enjoué tandis qu'il conduisait prudemment, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'état de sa tuture. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber en panne, pas avec la p'tiote qu'il ne pouvait pas porter pour la soulager d'une éventuelle marche. Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Ils étaient mercredi midi mais pour une fois, M'sieur Hale n'avait laissé aucune indication. Aurait-il oublié, ou commençait-il à faire confiance à Stiles ? Hm, du peu qu'ils se voyaient, Stiles penchait plutôt pour le père un tantinet fatigué à peine levé et qui avait finalement oublié de laisser des infos. Dans la cuisine, après avoir farfouillé pour trouver une quelconque note, Stiles se retourna pour regarder Sarah retirer sa veste.

\- Va la mettre dans la douche, pour éviter qu'elle ne goutte sur le parquet, Miss.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut en courant, Moon sur les talons. Stiles commença donc à chercher dans les placards, le frigo, quelque chose à cuisiner rapidement... ou non d'ailleurs. Quand Sarah revint, il tapota le comptoir du bar pour lui dire de s'y installer.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les pâtes ? Tous les enfants aiment les pâtes, mais je voudrais savoir.

Haut-bas.

\- Tu aimes la crème fraîche ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Donc, si je te dis pâtes à la carbonara, tu-

Haut-bas encore plus rapide si possible, la bouche qui s'entrouvre, des yeux pétillants.

Stiles ricana. Ahaha, il l'aime encore plus cette gamine.

Il se mit à lui raconter sa journée, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avec tout le monde, mais qu'il appréciait avec Sarah. Parce que contrairement à d'autres, elle semblait vraiment l'écouter, et non pas faire semblant.

\- D'un autre côté, tu n'as pas le choix. Constata-t-il à voix haute.

Sarah arrêta de manger et le regarda. Il ricana, un peu gêné, en se frottant la nuque, terminant son assiette.

\- Je me disais que quand je parle, tu m'écoutes toi, au moins. Mais comme tu ne parles pas, bah tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres et me dire d'me taire.

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils bruns en faisant la moue. Stiles, fier de son petit effet, lui tira la langue mais Sarah se replongea dans ses pâtes, définitivement boudeuse. Le baby-sitter claqua la langue, amusé de sa réaction.

\- Tu me boudes ?

Aucun regard, aucune réponse d'aucune sorte. Juste des pâtes, qui passaient de l'assiette à la bouche.

\- Dommage. Moi qui voulais que tu m'aides à faire des cookies, me voilà bien embêté.

Un petit moment de flottement où Sarah fixait son assiette sans vraiment la voir, puis leva un regard hagard vers lui. Il lui sourit à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as envie de cookies fait maison.

C'était un remède hérité de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère, qui le tenait elle aussi de sa mère à elle, et Dieu seul sait jusqu'à quand cette tradition remontait : Un souci, un cookie, ainsi que pour toute mauvaise journée, une bonne heure à cuisiner. Et lui en avait sincèrement besoin, histoire d'oublier tous les tracas qui semblaient s'accumuler depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Les assiettes furent rapidement vides et débarrassées. Le comptoir accueillit très vite farine, œufs, beurre, sucre, ainsi que des tablettes de chocolat noir. Sarah semblait prendre grand plaisir à casser le chocolat pour en faire de grosses pépites. Sauf que laisser deux mômes comme eux dans une cuisine n'est pas franchement une bonne idée et très vite, elle ressemblait en tout point à un champ de bataille. Ils avaient de la farine jusque dans les cheveux, les coquilles d'œufs semblaient vouloir devenir le nouvel ornement incrusté dans l'îlot tandis que le lait était à moitié versé dans les cookies, l'autre moitié dans leur gorge et un dixième transformé en moustache au dessus de leurs lèvres. Et Stiles se sentait bien mieux. Les cookies étaient désormais au four, Moon s'était endormie et Sarah était rayonnante. Ils arrivèrent même à se chamailler - tout en évitant consciencieusement tout contact bien sûr - pour savoir qui allait lécher les plats. Et Stiles perdit au jeu de pierre feuille ciseau, se retrouvant avec simplement les fourchettes et cuillères à grignoter, tandis que Sarah se pavanait avec le plat en verre qui leur avait servi à mélanger la pâte. Stiles lui tira la langue en la traitant gentiment de chanceuse, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire à son tour. Et lui n'était que plus content que de la voir joyeuse de telle sorte, c'était très rare. Ah ça oui, Stiles allait bien mieux.

Mais certes, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

C'est un bruit à la porte d'entrée qui le fit réagir. Un regard à sa montre lui apprit que normalement, Hale ne devait rentrer que dans une bonne heure. Il fronça les sourcils en demandant à Sarah de ne pas bouger, qu'il revenait très vite. Moon s'était réveillée sous le bruit et gambadait gaiement vers la porte avant de la renifler. Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'avança tout doucement. Il entendit quelqu'un pousser un juron de l'autre coté et son cœur rata un battement. Oh putain, c'était pas Hale, ça. Il attrapa son portable et commença à composer le numéro de la police quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant crier. Un autre cri lui répondit et il se retrouva face à une femme brune qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Vous z'êtes qui vous ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

La femme rougit, semblant être gênée qu'on lui pose la question.

\- Désolée, j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait personne, et-

\- Vous. Êtes. Qui ?!

\- Calmez-vous bon sang, inutile de crier. Je suis Jennyfer.

Stiles continua de la fixer, le pouce prêt à enclencher l'appel pour la police.

\- C'est censé me dire quelque chose ?

Elle prit une mine outrée.

\- Je suis la petite amie de Derek, voyons. Il vous a forcement parlé de moi !

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Certes, il avait bien compris que Hale n'était plus seul, quelques indices de-ci de-là. Par exemple, quelques jours plus tôt, le père lui avait demande si ce n'était un peu tôt pour présenter "quelqu'un" à sa fille au bout d'un mois de relation. Stiles lui avait dit qu'à son avis, il devait être sûr que la demoiselle en question soit prête à faire des compromis envers Sarah. Hale avait même paru satisfait de cette réponse et l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Sauf que voila, Stiles n'était pas convaincu que cette nana soit vraiment la copine de Hale. Elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Son regard se posa un instant sur Moon qui, après avoir reniflé les jambes de la jeune femme, commença à vouloir jouer avec elle, mordillant le bas de son jeans en tirant dessus, l'air joyeuse.

\- Qu'est qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il y avait moult raisons pour qu'elle mente, et il le lui fit bien comprendre d'un seul regard. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles grinça des dents et effaça le numéro de la police pour composer celui du père. Il porta l'engin à son oreille et entendit la sonnerie. La femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous faites quoi, là ?

\- J'appelle M'sieur Hale.

Son visage se décomposa.

\- Nan nan, ne faites pas ça ! Vous voulez une preuve ? Tenez ! - elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son téléphone quelle lui tendit. Regardez ! Lui intima-t-elle devant son regard dubitatif.

Stiles s'approcha de quelques pas et observa l'appareil. Là, en fond d'écran, la fameuse Jennyfer embrassant la joue de Hale, qui semblait un peu gêné dans son sourire. Stiles hocha la tête et raccrocha avant même que la messagerie ne s'enclenche.

\- Mouais. Admettons que je vous crois. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Jennyfer lui sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Et bien, ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, alors je suis venue lui faire une surprise.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Attendez... une surprise ? Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là ?

Elle perdit son sourire et soupira, agacée.

\- Je lui ai chipé ses clés, tout à l'heure. Vous en posez beaucoup, des questions !

\- C'est mon boulot.

\- Ah, et vous êtes quoi exactement, le chien de garde ? Vous savez, couvert de farine, vous n'êtes pas bien menaçant. Lâcha-t-elle, acerbe. Et puis de toute façon, vous en avez déjà un. Grogna-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Moon et tentant de lui faire lâcher son pantalon.

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse et se redressa.

\- Je suis le baby-sitter.

\- Oh, Sarah est la ? Demande-t-elle, un sourire éclairant son visage avant de faire une nouvelle grimace en repoussant Moon du bout du pied.

\- Évidemment, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? On est Mercredi. Déclara Stiles avant de poser son portable sur le petit meuble de l'entrée avant de se pencher pour récupérer la petite chienne.

Elle le fusilla du regard en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bon, vous me laissez entrer oui ?!

Stiles la fixa puis soupira avant de se retourner et de lui faire un mouvement de la main, l'incitant à le suivre. Dans ses bras, Moon se débattait au départ pour retourner par terre et certainement retourner mâchouiller le pantalon de la grande brune - que Stiles commença a appeler "La grande pimbêche" en son for intérieur - mais très vite, la petite chienne se réinstalla dans les bras du jeune étudiant et se mit à lui lécher le menton. Stiles eut un rire et arrivé dans le salon, il la déposa par terre. Moon détala sans attendre son reste pour se jeter sur une des balles qui traînaient dans le salon. Elle la déposa au pied de Jennyfer, leva la tête vers elle et attendit impatiemment qu'elle joue avec elle, agitant la queue frénétiquement. Une petite mine dégoûtée de la part de la grande pimbêche avant qu'elle ne lance son pied dans la balle qui roula à travers la pièce, le chiot à sa poursuite. Jennyfer croisa les bras en regardant Stiles.

\- Franchement, votre chien est chiant.

Stiles la fusilla du regard.

\- Premièrement, langage, il y a une enfant, merci bien ; et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas mon chien, c'est celui de M'sieur Hale.

La jeune femme balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main tout en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

\- Je déteste les chiens. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Génial pour vous. Lui répondit Stiles d'une voix ennuyée avant de retourner dans la cuisine. M'sieur Hale sera là dans une petite heure, vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Non. Par contre, je vais réquisitionner la cuisine.

Stiles cligna des yeux en se tournant vers elle.

\- ... pardon ?

\- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je-... Bah dis donc, vous êtes payé à foutre le bordel ?

Le baby-sitter se retourna vers le plan de travail, véritable capharnaüm. Il se gratta la nuque puis fronça les sourcils pour lui-même. Namého, elle se prenait pour qui celle-là pour critiquer sa manière de faire ? Il jeta un regard à Sarah, assise à même le sol derrière le comptoir, les doigts et le contour de la bouche pleine de pâte à gâteau, le saladier sur ses genoux. Elle le regardait, semblant lui demander ce que cette madame faisait chez elle.

\- Sarah, lève-toi Miss, va t'asseoir sur un des sièges du bar. - Il reporta son attention sur la grande perche - Tout à fait. Un commentaire à faire ?

\- Vous voulez un commentaire ? Je n'ai jamais vu une cuisine aussi délabrée. Ça vous convient ?

Elle lui sourit et Stiles grinça des dents.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il y avait la petite...

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, c'est ce moment que choisit Sarah pour se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue. Le visage de la grande perche s'éclaira d'un sourire Colgate et elle gloussa en se penchant en avant. Stiles la trouva totalement ridicule, en cet instant.

\- Hey, bonjour jolie demoiselle. Ce que tu peux ressembler à ton papa ! - Elle gloussa de nouveau, exaspérant par ses manières le jeune étudiant ; puis lui tendit la main - Je m'appelle Jennyfer.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en se retenant de rire devant Sarah clignant des yeux, fixant la nana comme elle le faisait habituellement, avec une poker face digne des plus grands. Il s'imaginait bien la petite se dire en son for intérieur " Mais qui c'est celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi ? J'espère qu'elle n'attend une réponse, parce qu'elle peut toujours se brosser ! ". Son imagination le fit lui-même ricaner et il dut se détourner d'elles pour éviter d'éclater franchement de rire devant le regard noir que lui lança la grande greluche. Il commença à nettoyer en jetant quelques fois quelques regards par-dessus son épaule. Sarah le regarda un instant, semblait lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire à cette madame qui lui tendait toujours la main. Stiles haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Jennyfer soupira, exaspérée.

\- Tu pourrais me répondre, hein. C'est ce que font les gens civilisés.

Stiles lui jeta un regard, un sourcil haussé. Elle se foutait de leur gueule, nan ?

\- Qu'importe. Déclara-t-elle en plissant son t-shirt avant de nouveau rejeter ses cheveux derrière elle - sérieusement, toutes les filles font vraiment ça tout le temps ? - Tu seras bien obligée de m'adresser la parole à un moment ou à un autre, je vais tout de même devenir ta maman.

Stiles faillit lâcher le verre qu'il était en train de laver. Il se retourna brutalement vers elle.

\- Ola, tout doux. Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite en besogne ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai demandé l'heure, à vous ? Lâcha-t-elle dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Stiles avait grandement envie de souffler, ou même de lui dire de se casser d'ici, et de l'y aidée à grands coups de pieds dans le ... le... Enfin, vous avez compris. Sauf que bon, c'était la nana de Hale, il n'était que le baby-sitter, et il avait un minimum d'éducation pour ne pas le faire, même s'il en avait grandement envie.

\- De toute façon, elle ne vous répondra pas.

\- C'est vous qui lui avez dit de ne pas le faire ?

\- .. Quoi ?

\- Quand Derek rentrera, je lui donnerai le numéro de vrais baby-sitters compétentes, et pas un petit rigolo comme vous.

\- ... Mais vous vous prenez pour qui, là au juste ?

Quelqu'un cognant brutalement sur la porte coupa la greluche dans son élan. Stiles souffla, essayant de se calmer. Ses ongles rentraient brutalement dans les paumes de ses mains serrées en poings. Les coups réitérèrent. C'était qui ça, encore ?!

\- J'arrive ! Cria-t-il en jetant le torchon qu'il utilisait quelques instants plus tôt sur le plan de travail. Il se tourna vers Sarah. - Miss, quand tu auras fini de nettoyer le plat, file te laver les mains et la bouche, tu en as partout et tu vas coller.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Stiles fusilla la conna- la greluche du regard avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, contre laquelle s'excitait toujours quelqu'un.

\- Oui bon bah ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive, on se calme ! Putain, c'est pas possible, c'est un vrai moulin ici, aujourd'hui. Grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se calma d'un seul coup quand il aperçut, essoufflé et livide, Hale sur le pas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- M'sieur Hale ? Vous rentrez bien tôt auj—

\- Sarah va bien ?! Le coupa-t-il en haletant.

\- ... Hein ?

Hale ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

\- Où est-elle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- ... Oui, parfaitement bien, elle est dans la cuisine en train de... de... - il pointa par-dessus son épaule de son pouce - de manger de la pâte à cookies. Pourquoi ?

Hale soupira et son visage se détendit par la même occasion.

\- Vous m'avez appelé...

\- ... Euuuh... oui ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit... que vous ne m'appelleriez... qu'en cas d'urgence... haleta-t-il.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et comme vous ne me répondiez pas...

\- Oh putain, le con ! Pesta Stiles en se cognant le front.

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers le petit meuble où il avait oublié de récupérer son portable et y jeta un coup d'œil. Cinq appels manqués. Il fit la grimace et se retourna vers Hale qui rentrait et fermait la porte derrière lui. Stiles le regarda, honteux comme jamais.

\- Je... je suis désolé, c'est juste que... enfin... Rho, merde. - Il se frotta les yeux et se rapprocha pour éviter d'avoir à lever la voix - Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'il y a cette nana qui est rentrée d'un seul coup et qui se proclamait votre compagne, je l'ai pas crue donc j'ai voulu vous appeler pour savoir si c'était vraiment elle, puis elle m'a montré une photo, et du coup j'ai raccroché et puis voilà, je suis désolé...

\- ... Jennyfer est là ? Demanda Hale d'une voix blanche, visiblement pas vraiment ravi.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, elle est... adorable. Vraiment, adorable—ah, d'ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas pu rentrer, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas vos clés, parce que c'est elle qui vous les a piquées, elle voulait vous faire une surprise, que je viens de gâcher d'ailleurs, et elle a commencé à critiquer ma manière de fonctionner avec Sarah et oui, j'insiste, elle est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT adorable. Cracha-t-il comme une insulte.

\- Mais comment-

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée et un hurlement à vous glacer le sang le coupa. Stiles sursauta et Hale pâlit.

\- Sarah... Murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter dans le salon.

Stiles resta quelques instants interdit alors que les cris continuaient, puis il sembla se réveiller et suivit Hale, l'estomac retourné.

Dans la cuisine, le saladier que nettoyait Sarah à grand renfort de doigts et de beaucoup de gourmandise était désormais au sol, fendu. Juste à côté se tenait Jennyfer, les bras levés devant elle, interdite. Moon lui aboyait après. Au sol, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, la petite Sarah était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les membres crispés et secoués de soubresauts, le visage baigné de larmes et le regard terrifié. Stiles porta une main à son cœur devant ce spectacle terrifiant. Hale était accroupi à ses côtés, les mains au-dessus d'elle, totalement impuissant.

\- Je- Je voulais juste faire la vaisselle parce que... et je... Enfin... balbutia la greluche.

Hale leva un regard dur vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Aboya-t-il à moitié.

Sursautant, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Répéta plus fort Hale, et en réponse, Sarah hurla de plus belle.

\- Mais rien ! Elle ne voulait pas me donner le saladier, alors je lui ai pris !

\- Est-ce que tu l'as touchée ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'en sais rien !

\- Dégage de chez moi ! Lui cria-t-il alors.

La greluche le regarda, scandalisé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dégage !

\- Ta fille est hystérique, et tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?

\- DÉGAGE !

Hale s'était levé et avait fait un pas vers elle, les poings serrés, comme prêt à lui en mettre une. Et honnêtement, à ce stade, Stiles l'aurait bien aidé.

Jennyfer récupéra donc violemment son sac et se dirigea à grands pas, bousculant Stiles sur son passage.

\- Aussi tarés l'un que l'autre ! Pesta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Stiles, lui, fixait toujours la petite au sol. Ses hurlements terrifiants et apeurés le transperçaient de part en part. Son regard attrapa celui de son baby-sitter pour ne plus le lâcher et le jeune homme en perdit le souffle. Il avait appris à déchiffrer un minimum son regard depuis le temps, et il devinait assez souvent, avec beaucoup de chance, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire de vive voix. Mais là, jamais elle n'avait été aussi expressive qu'en cet instant. L'étudiant pouvait y lire sans peine toute la détresse qui s'enfermait dans cette enfant et son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Hale retourna auprès de sa fille et se pencha vers elle.

\- Sarah... Sarah ! L'appela-t-il.

Elle hurlait toujours, ses petites mains s'ouvrant et se fermant, totalement incontrôlables, alors que ses jambes tressautaient et commençaient à battre dans tous les sens.

\- Sarah, c'est moi, c'est papa, calme-toi. Trésor, c'est moi, regarde-moi !

Mais Sarah fixait toujours Stiles, sourde à ses plaintes et le baby-sitter était totalement paralysé sous ce regard bouleversant. Moon eut la mauvaise idée - mais bonne intention - de vouloir réconforter sa maîtresse et s'approcha doucement d'elle, frottant son museau contre son crâne avant de lui lécher le visage. Sarah stoppa ses cris et ses mouvements, ses yeux s'écarquillant un peu plus si possible. Ses mains se serrèrent définitivement avant qu'un hoquet ne la secoue, comme si son souffle la quittait. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et, les larmes toujours coulant, commença à geindre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Stiles entendit le sanglot de Hale de là où il était et ce fut ce qui le réveilla. Il se précipita, faisant le tour pour éviter d'effrayer encore plus Sarah et attrapa Moon pour l'éloigner. Très vite, et sous le regard impuissant des deux hommes, la petite sembla se déconnecter totalement de la réalité et, au rythme de ses plaintes, commença à se cogner la tête contre le sol. Hale hoqueta.

\- Non non non, Sarah. Sarah, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît arrête, Sarah...

Stiles déglutit, tremblant. Dans ses bras, Moon se débattait pour se dégager et retourner auprès de Sarah en poussant de petites plaintes tristes. Hale secoua la tête devant l'état de sa fille puis regarda le salon.

\- Sa peluche... où est sa peluche ?

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Stiles, la gorge nouée.

Hale sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et leva vers lui un regard troublé.

\- L'énorme panda, le... elle dort avec... dans son lit...

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever Mais Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Restez auprès d'elle, j'vais la chercher.

Il se précipita dans le couloir, Moon commençant à planter ses griffes dans son torse pour se défaire de sa prise, mais l'étudiant tint bon. Dans la chambre, il trouva en effet l'énorme peluche panda, dans le lit. Il l'attrapa, ainsi qu'un oreiller, avant de laisser tomber Moon sur le parquet et l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Sarah continuait de se cogner la tête contre le sol et Hale était définitivement assis par terre, abattu. Stiles lui tendit le panda sans un mot et resta là, son oreiller dans les mains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Hale attrapa la peluche et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper le regard de sa fille.

\- Sarah... Sarah, c'est papa. Respire ma puce, respire.

Tout comme avec Stiles, elle se mit à le fixer pour ne plus le lâcher. Toutefois, elle continua de geindre, se cognant toujours la tête contre le sol à un rythme régulier. Hale eut une grimace, se retenant sûrement d'éclater en sanglot et on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Sarah... - Il renifla un instant et lui offrit un sourire - Sarah, tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire de mal. Regarde, monsieur Panda est là.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il lui montra la peluche, la poussant vers elle. Stiles s'approcha silencieusement, s'accroupissant derrière Sarah. Il posa l'oreiller sur le sol, le poussant doucement vers elle. Elle continuait de se cogner la tête sur le sol, mais n'eut aucune réaction notable quand l'oreiller toucha sa tête, ni quand Stiles réussit à le lui glisser dessous, comme si son mouvement était un automatisme plus qu'autre chose. Hale leva vers lui un regard plein de gratitude, hocha doucement la tête pour le remercier, puis retourna à sa fille.

\- Sarah... Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici. Rien ne peut t'arriver, personne ne peut te faire du mal. Hein, Princesse Sarah ? Hm ? Monsieur Panda est là, ton fidèle destrier. Il te protégera, quoi qu'il advienne...

La peluche était toujours dans sa main et doucement, il la glissa contre elle tout en évitant de la toucher.

\- Prends-le... Il te protège, tu te rappelles ? Comme dans l'histoire... Chuchota-t-il. Le fidèle destrier, avec sa Princesse, sur les routes à la recherche du Rubis des faes...

Les plaintes de Sarah s'étaient tues, la voix douce de son père la calmant peu à peu. Ses soubresauts se firent plus espacés, plus lents. Elle réussit, au terme d'un effort qui semblait surhumain, à ouvrir une main pour la refermer derechef sur le bras de sa peluche. Hale eut un sourire tendre et attrapa l'autre bras, commençant à fredonner doucement. Bientôt, ses membres se délièrent et son automutilation se stoppa. Il ne restait désormais d'elle que son état catatonique et ses sanglots silencieux. Stiles se releva tout doucement, encore tremblant de cette soudaine attaque et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il tituba jusqu'à l'évier pour se servir un grand verre d'eau qu'il ne but qu'en quelques gorgées et le reposa sur le comptoir avant de s'y pencher pour soupirer et tenter de retrouver son calme. Malheureusement, il sentait plus que d'ordinaire son cœur battre sous ses tempes, les démangeaisons de son hyperactivité couraient sur ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes tremblantes, son torse. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la voix douce du père qui chantonnait doucement sans paroles. Il frôlait la crise de panique, mais tout comme Sarah, la voix de Derek le calma peu à peu.

Stiles inspira un grand coup, se frotta les tempes d'une main puis servit deux autres verres. Se rapprochant de Hale, il lui mit le verre devant lui et déposa le second à côté de Sarah, qui fixait toujours son père. Hale avala quelques gorgées d'eau et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses mains tremblantes. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de calme, enfin, Sarah commença à papillonner des yeux. Son père se redressa un peu, s'éclaircissant sa gorge nouée.

\- Chérie, je sais que tu es fatiguée. Mais ne t'endors pas ici. Va dans ton lit, Trésor.

L'enfant hocha la tête et se redressa tout doucement dans une position assise. Là, elle se frotta les yeux et s'essuya les joues avec son bras. Puis, tremblante et les membres lourds, elle se mit debout, tenant son monsieur panda tout contre elle. Elle glissa son oreiller sous son bras et se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner et quand la petite disparut dans le couloir, se fut comme si toute la tension de la pièce s'en était allée avec elle. Hale rejeta sa tête en arrière en s'adossant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, soupirant en fermant les yeux, ses épaules retombant et ses jambes étendues devant lui. Stiles, quant à lui, se laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant à peu près dans la même position que le père. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, en silence. Stiles était totalement désemparé et prenait doucement conscience de l'état désastreux de cette famille. Il travaillait pour Hale depuis un peu plus d'un mois et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de toute la douleur qui se trouvait entre ses quatre murs, toute cette frustration, toute cette détresse.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Certes, il avait toujours été un grand sentimental, mais là on avait dépassé le stade du "Je pleure au cinéma, j'aime ça et j'assume." ; Ce n'était plus une question de sentimentalisme. Et plus il était là, à scruter le profil de Derek Hale, plus son cœur se serrait devant cette force de la nature, plus il admirait sa force et voulait devenir l'épaule confiante sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer, plus il avait envie de l'enlacer et lui faire comprendre sans un mot que tout allait s'arranger. Mais avait-il la carrure nécessaire ? Ou plus important encore, Hale avait-il envie d'une aide extérieur aussi infime que celle du baby-sitter ?

Stiles n'avait jamais été véritablement doué pour réconforter les gens. Les faire rire par ses pitreries pour qu'ils oublient leur tourments et tracas l'espace d'un instant, ça oui. Mais quels genres étaient-ce ? Un blues scolaire par-ci, une déprime post rupture par là. Rien d'aussi profondément douloureux. Il n'y avait aucun mot assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait et tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Alors, quand une larme, une larme, une seule, roula sur la joue de Hale, larme qu'il essuya rapidement, la seule chose que Stiles fut capable de faire fut de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule et lui murmurer un " Je suis désolé. " Sérieusement ? Je suis désolé ? Plus creux et informel, on ne faisait pas mieux !

Hale eut un rire tout aussi creux, désenchanté, en se redressant. Ses avants bras sur ses genoux pliés, sa tête retombant sur son torse, il renifla.

\- Vous en faites pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Il se remit sur pied relativement rapidement et s'ébroua un instant, se nettoyant les yeux discrètement. Il fouilla dans son sac et alors que Stiles se relevait lui aussi, il déposa les quelques billets qu'il lui devait sur le comptoir face à lui. Le baby-sitter les regarda, hésitant. Les méritait-il vraiment pour ce coup-ci ?

\- Je-

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en faire. Je vais appeler Peter pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre ni demain ni après-demain.

Stiles fixa Hale qui venait de fermer les yeux, les bras tendus sur le comptoir, les épaules nouées. Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

\- Ouais, je commence à avoir l'habitude... Murmura le jeune père en rouvrant les yeux. Il regarda Stiles un instant avant de soupirer. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. Termina-t-il enfin.

Il se retourna et commença à nettoyer la cuisine, l'air ailleurs. Stiles posa sa main sur les billets, les froissants dans son geste.

\- M'sieur Hale, je—

\- Au revoir Stiles. Le coupa Hale.

Le baby-sitter fixa le dos du brun. Ouais, qu'avait-il à dire de plus, hein ? Alors il acquiesça pour lui-même, puisque Hale s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, avant de soupirer, se détourner de lui pour récupérer son sac.

Il laissa l'argent sur le comptoir.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui plus par automatisme qu'en étant vraiment présent. Arrivé au bout de ses sept étages, il ne prêta aucune attention à Scott qui lui demandait, inquiet, ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'au vu de son teint pâle, il devait forcément s'être passé quelque chose de grave. Il traversa plutôt leur petit appartement en quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur son lit et s'enrouler dans sa couette. Sa main tâtonna quelques instants à côté de lui pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il serra très fort contre lui Prince et là, dans la sécurité que lui procurait son petit chez lui, la présence réconfortante de son meilleur ami et la chaleur de sa couette, il se permit de fondre en sanglots silencieux.

Il ne pleurait même pas pour lui-même.

Il pleurait pour Elle et son enfance perdue bien trop tôt.

Il pleurait pour Lui, englué dans une détresse poisseuse et qui pourtant se forçait à être fort, droit comme un roc, inflexible.

Il pleurait pour se purger de toutes ses émotions bien trop puissantes pour lui et sa condition.

Il pleurait pour cette douceur acide, cet amour corrosif.

Il pleurait pour cette famille au fond du gouffre, cette Beauté Infernale qui le laissait à bout de souffle.

Il pleurait de tout son saoul, il pleurait à défaut de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre, sans savoir qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, les sanglots de Derek se répercutaient aux siens, comme un accord silencieux que les deux ignoraient avoir conclu.

Les cookies brûlèrent dans le four.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

**lucie33 **: ( Deux reviews rien que pour moi ? Tu es un amour *lui envoi des poutoux*) En fait, la décision, c'est légèrement abordé dans ce chapitre, il voulait introduire Jennyfer dans l'intimité de sa deumeure puis s'est ravisé sous les conseils de son chèr et tendre baby-sitter.

Pas trop envie de me tuer ?

**Jesuisunlama** : *a eu la vision d'un Hitler transformer en lycaon* ... Ca va hanter mes nuits pendant un moment, ça °o°

Bien sur que ça amorce ! J'allais pas les faire se reveiller un beau matin en mode " Héhéhé, je suis amoureux de Derek/Stiles. Loul. " comme dit Chewre x) Mais ça vient, ça vient, trankil' tavu. Sisi la famille*sort*

LPP ! (Licorne, Pailettes et Panda ! 8D)

**Wm** : J'espère que tu l'adore toujours autant X_x

**Sasunaruchan** : ... *a prit allemand en seconde langue* GUTEN TAG FEINSLIEBCHEN !

Trouves-tu cette fanfiction toujours aussi chou ? Non, je n'ai pas du tout pleurer en écrivant ceci non. *cache sa montagne de mouchoir* Je dois avouer que j'aime vous faire languir. Parce que d'un autre côté, ils se languissent l'un de l'autre, c'est narmol, nope ? Si tes yeux ont lancés des éclairs pour une simple conversation téléphonique, pitié, ne me dit pas que ton ordi est passé par la fenêtre pour ce chapitre ! Calmes tes envies de meurtres, par pitié X_x

**Marion** : J'espère ne pas t'avoir achevé ! Les caprices de Stiles sont les meilleurs, héhé...Hé...

Moon est un puit sans fond d'inspiration cuteness. T'inquiète, y aura des feux d'artifices, des arcs-en-ciel, des calins, des bisous, des orgasmes, des- ... Euuuh... Ouais enfin, pas pour tout de suite hein... O

( Le café, c'est la vie ! )

Tu t'étais assez préparer mentalement ou je t'ai perdu ? Q^Q ( Parce que j'ai faillit perdre Chewre pendant la correction... Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à mon pauvre cobaye... Faut la remercier chaleureusement ! )

**Joline Hale** : Oh non ce n'est pas grave ! Tant mieux ! C'est grattifiant de voir que le travail fournit pour l'histoire n'est pas vains !

Un choix qui, heureusement pour nous, il n'a pas eu le temps d'aboutir ! OWYEAH ! *kofkof* Bref.

**Kassandra** : Comme dit plus haut, ce n'est pas du tout bizarre de tu aimes me lire ! Perso, le savoir me rend toute flagada dans mon petit cœur w

* * *

_Et oui, retour brutal à la réalité. La vie n'est pas toute rose et pleine de barbe à papa malheureusement. Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi il m'est impossible de vous laissez ainsi pour une semaine toute entière ! Prenez tout de même votre mal en patience, la suite dans quelques jours. Quant à moi, sachez que j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, transformée en une masse informe de cut'i-tude dans le chapitre suivant pour ensuite re-pleurer. Encore. J'assume. Et je vous aime. Sur ce, je vais faire le chapitre 11 – oui, j'ai prit un peu de retard. Mais quand on regarde ce que j'ai pu abordé, il est normal que je bloque un peu... Enfin, no spoile, un peu quand même, mais je vous aime ! -_

_Ah, et pour ceux qui se posent la question : Quand j'ai commencé la fanfiction, j'avais comme liens pour Derek seulement Laura et Peter. J'ai totalement oublié Cora O Donc... Bah elle existe pas, na u_u … Ou alors... OH MON DIEU JE VIENS D'AVOIR UNE IDEE ! *^* Oui, ça m'arrive comme ça, sans prévenir ! HEHEHE C'EST TROP COOOOOOOL !_

_En tout cas, attendez-vous a voir Laura débarqué très vite. Parce qu'elle est trop cool, héhéhé. _

_Licorne, paillettes et panda mes n'amours _

_xoxo, Win._


	9. CRISE - PARTIE 2 -

****DISCLAMER : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre pour la correction qu'elle a fait super rapidement... Lucky Chewre, celle qui corrige plus vite que son ombre !

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP. Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T

• POV STILES

• Family/General

__Voilà enfin la conclusion de cette longue partie qui, __

__je vous rappelle, devais faire un seul et même chapitre.__

__BONNE LECTURE.__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE HUIT – CRISE – PARTIE 2**

_LAUREL - Shells_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux en ce jeudi 25 novembre, il était nauséeux. L'air hagard, le cœur battant lentement, peut-être trop, il avait l'impression d'être perdu. Enfin, à dire vrai... Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : Son esprit était perdu. Son corps se mouvait sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un automate sans volonté aucune. Les picotements de sa maladie, les ronronnements de son esprit qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui avaient perduré jusqu'alors, toute l'énergie qu'il avait toujours eue en plus, au grand dam de tous ; Tout semblait l'avoir quitté, s'être écoulé par le même chemin que ses larmes avaient dévalé. Quand sa tête rencontra son oreiller le soir venu, il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Scott avait fait de la soupe et lui en avait servi un bol mais Stiles ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Si cette journée fut courte, la nuit le fut plus encore, ainsi que la journée qui suivit. Comme la veille... rien. Strictement rien.

A seize heures, il était déjà de retour dans son appartement et de nouveau enroulé dans sa couette. Par automatisme, son bras crocheta Prince pour le coller tout contre lui et il resta là, à fixer le plafond, la tête vide et le cœur lourd.

Qu'avait-il foiré exactement ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à foiré tout ça, hein ?

Et là, ça lui sauta au visage, tellement brutalement qu'il se redressa dans son lit.

La vraie question, ce n'était pas de savoir ce qu'il avait foiré.

C'était plutôt, quand avait-il abandonné ?

Quand avait-il baissé les bras ?

Depuis quand il se laissait abattre aussi facilement et rapidement ?!

C'était pas lui !

C'était pas le Stiles qu'il était, ce n'était pas le Stiles qu'il avait mis vingt ans à construire et dont il était désormais fier.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il pestait violemment, sautant sur ses pieds. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Et comme si tout son corps s'était mis en veille en même temps que son esprit, son estomac exprima son mécontentement peu discrètement. D'un autre côté, deux jours sans manger, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Avant tout chose, ravitaillement d'urgence !

.*.

Cinq beignets et deux grands cafés plus tard, il était de retour à l'appartement de Hale. Ou plutôt, devant l'appartement. Il avait peut-être eu une bonne idée en apparence, mais maintenant qu'il y était, pour de vrai, il était terrorisé. L'angoisse le tiraillait de toute part, ses membres se crispaient et son souffle se faisait court. Il n'avait que rarement été aussi stressé. Il était plus stressé encore qu'au lycée, quand la belle et sulfureuse Lydia Martin avait accepté d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Et Lydia avait été la femme de sa vie depuis ses six ans, autant dire que niveau stress, il avait connu. Mais là... c'était tout autre chose. Si son hyperactivité s'était mise de côté deux jours durant, elle était revenue en force et il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant vraiment pas comment se comporter. Toquer ? Rentrer sans toquer ? Ressortir sa clé, celle qu'il avait oublié de rendre à Hale ? Il tournait en rond, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Oh et puis merde, il n'avait rien à perdre. Inspirant fortement par le nez et bombant son torse d'un seul geste, il frappa brutalement trois coups.

Quelques secondes passèrent, du mouvement se fit entendre à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- ... Stiles ?

Le jeune homme relâcha tout son souffle, les épaules tombant, prenant l'air d'un chaton perdu.

\- Victoria ? Gémit-il. Mais... mais... qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

La grand-mère croisa les bras en souriant, s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Ou plutôt, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, ce qui a entraîné le pourquoi je suis ici.

L'étudiant la regarda en cligna des yeux quelques secondes et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- OK, même pour moi c'est un peu trop. Est-ce que-

Et hop, stress qui revient d'un seul coup sans prévenir. La gorge nouée, il se mit à se triturer un peu trop violemment les doigts.

\- Est-ce que M'sieur Hale est là ? J'ai à lui parler.

Victoria le regarda un moment puis soupira, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Malheureusement, non. Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans le salon d'un pas léger, Stiles sur ses talons.

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir alors que la grand-mère lui proposait quelque chose à boire.

\- Non merci. Déclina-t-il d'une petite voix résignée. J'étais venu m'expliquer avec lui... mais s'il n'est pas là, je vais repartir...

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Stiles s'installa sur son siège, tapotant un rythme connu de lui seul pendant quelques instants sur le comptoir du bar avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de conter les aventures désastreuses des jours précédant. La veille femme l'écouta en silence, hochant la tête quelques fois pour lui signifier qu'elle le suivait. Au terme de son discours, Stiles se sentait plus que six pieds sous terre. Il se sentait minable de n'avoir pas su réagir comme il le fallait et, après avoir poussé un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le comptoir face à lui. Il se sentait merdique et les larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et Victoria s'assit à ses côtés. Il renifla.

\- Hey, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils.

\- Mais... Commença-t-il en relevant la tête. J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir faire mon boulot, c'est une catastrophe. Je l'adore cette petite, et je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle puisse avoir ce genre de réaction... J'ai... j'ai eu très peur...

\- Ça t'a surpris.

\- Plus que surpris. Je comprends toutes ces baby-sitters qui ont abandonné. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée, j'ai toujours fait attention. Hale m'avait prévenu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi... aussi... violent je crois...

\- Et donc, tu es venu pour...?

Stiles resta les yeux dans le vide plusieurs secondes avant de braquer son regard sur Victoria, penaud.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi.

La vieille femme eut un petit rictus.

\- En tout cas, j'aimerais... Si, je sais ce que je veux. Je peux voir Sarah ?

Victoria ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et acquiesça, montrant d'un geste de main la porte menant au couloir, et par extension, à la chambre de Sarah. Stiles hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre doucement, et craintivement, la direction de la chambre de la petite. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger avant d'inspirer fortement pour se donner du courage et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Dans la chambre de rêve se trouvait Sarah, ainsi qu'Erica. Toutes deux étaient assises par terre, entourées de jouets de toutes sortes et de tous les horizons.

\- Et là, on dira que le grand roi panda, bah il va faire la guerre avec son vaisseau, parce que son amoureuse, elle a été enlevée par le dragon. Mais Moon bah c'est son chevalier, même si elle peut pas tenir une épée.

A leurs côtés, la petite Moon jappait, l'arrière-train en l'air avant de se jeter sur un jouet que Stiles reconnut sans problème, la dragonne du dessin animé Shrek qu'il avait offert à Erica pour le Noël passé.

\- Et après, y a Rint Flider qui arrive pour aider Moon contre le dragon, mais le dragon il est pas d'accord, Groooooaaaa !

Stiles eut un petit rire tendre en entendant l'imagination d'Erica en plein essor. Il attira par ce fait l'attention des deux enfants. Erica lâcha le dragon qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec un cri de surprise avant de se lever très rapidement et se jeter sur Stiles en riant. Sarah, de son côté, avait baissé la tête quand elle avait reconnu le jeune homme pour continuer de jouer avec sa peluche comme s'il n'était pas là. Stiles se pencha et souleva Erica en souriant pour lui claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue.

\- Stil'z ! Joue avec nous !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Nan ma puce. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Il la reposa au sol et la petite blonde fronça les sourcils en tapant du pied en lui disant qu'il était pas marrant. Stiles ricana.

\- Par contre, si tu veux, je peux rester regarder.

Erica sautilla en claquant des mains.

\- Enfin, si Sarah est d'accord, bien sûr.

La petite, évitant toujours avec grande attention de le regarder, haussa les épaules. Erica rit, toute heureuse et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour l'amener près de leur camp de base. Parce que ouais, c'était un camp de base, pour l'armée du roi Panda. L'affreuse dragonne avait enlevé l'amoureuse du roi panda parce qu'elle voulait une couronne comme elle. La vaillante Moon, fidèle chevalier du roi Panda, était partie chercher la princesse licorne tandis que Rint Flider faisait diversion auprès de la dragonne. Stiles, assis sur le lit, s'émerveillait de l'imagination fertile des deux enfants. Erica lui tendit Rint Flider en lui demandant de jouer le prince qui allait tomber amoureux de la dragonne.

\- Euuuh... un humain et une dragonne ?

\- Mais ouiiii ! Parce qu'en fait, la dragonne, bah c'est une reine ! Qui a été transformée par Dark Vador !

Le baby-sitter explosa de rire avant de se glisser sur le tapis et de commencer à jouer avec elles. Même Sarah, qui continuait pourtant de l'éviter du regard, se prit au jeu. Après de nombreuses aventures, Stiles les regarda toutes les deux en souriant, nostalgique. Erica le remarqua et lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air tout triste.

\- Nan je ne suis pas triste, ma puce. Je me disais juste que ça me manquait de jouer comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as plus de copain pour jouer avec toi ?

\- Si Erica. Tu te souviens de Scott ? Je t'en avais parlé...

La petite blonde ouvrit la bouche en regardant le plafond en réfléchissant.

\- Huuuuum... voui.

\- Bah voilà, Scott c'était mon copain, comme Sarah c'est ta copine.

Erica offrit un superbe sourire resplendissant à Sarah.

\- Comment vous êtes devenues copine, d'ailleurs ?

\- Bah à l'école, la maîtresse au début, elle nous a dit qu'on devait pas toucher Sarah. Et en récréation, elle restait assise sur le côté. Sauf que je peux pas trop courir, sinon ça fait mal. Alors j'étais à côté d'elle aussi. Je lui ai demandé si elle était malade elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle voulait pas me répondre. Un jour, elle avait pas son panda et elle pleurait. Alors je lui ai prêté Dumbo. Et c'est ma copine maintenant. Et je me la suis faite toute seule ! Déclara-t-elle en bombant son petit torse, très fière.

Stiles rit un instant devant son innocence puis se pencha vers elle.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas aller voir ta grand-mère pour lui demander de nous préparer du chocolat chaud ? Pour nous quatre ? Lui demanda-t-il comme un secret.

\- Avec de la chanelle ? S'émerveilla Erica.

\- Avec de la cannelle. Confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire.

La petite blonde poussa un cri de joie et se leva pour courir hors de la pièce, appelant Victoria pour préparer la boisson chaude, Moon sur les talons. Stiles regarda le dragon qu'il tenait dans la main et joua quelques instants avec alors que Sarah tenait contre elle sa grosse peluche panda. Il la regarda et soupira.

\- Sarah... L'apella-t-il.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de le regarder, et Stiles ne pouvait que la comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis comme les autres. Celles qui sont parties sans rien dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu hier. Et aujourd'hui. Et pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour...

Sarah baissa la tête un peu plus, honteuse. Stiles avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint.

\- Tu es une adorable petite fille, éveillée, curieuse et créative. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne voulais pas revenir parce que, tu vois, bah je suis là. Mais je vais être honnête avec toi... J'ai eu peur l'autre jour. Très peur. Mais après, j'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, tu as dû avoir encore plus peur que moi. Et une petite fille, ça ne devrait pas avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?

Toujours sans le regarder, elle desserra un peu sa prise sur la peluche et hocha doucement la tête. Stiles sourit doucement en pointant le gros panda qu'elle avait tout contre elle.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ce gros panda t'empêche d'avoir peur ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Il se retourna pour attraper son sac et en sortit ce qu'il avait ramené. C'était une peluche usée en forme de renard, qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, et qui avait d'ailleurs commencé à perdre les siennes. Mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait séparé de cette dernière.

\- Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai une peluche quand j'ai peur. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais tant le petit prince parce que c'était l'histoire préférée de ma maman et qu'elle me la racontait tous les soirs. Quand j'étais petit, à peu près ton âge, elle m'a offert cette peluche pour mon anniversaire, parce que je lui demandais toujours de me lire le passage du renard. Et quand ... quand elle est morte, j'étais comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas parler et j'avais tout le temps peur. Je faisais ce qu'on appelle des crises d'angoisse. Mais à chaque fois que j'en faisais une, mon papa me donnait cette peluche et je la serrais très fort contre moi et je n'avais plus peur. Même encore aujourd'hui... Parce que oui, j'ai encore peur dans le noir, alors je dors avec, je lui fais un gros câlin. Alors je me suis dis que... que si tu as peur, comme moi, et que si cette peluche m'a aidé, elle peut faire la même chose avec toi.

Il lui tendit la peluche, hésitant.

\- Il s'appelle Prince... Fais-y attention, s'il te plaît.

Elle regarda la peluche sans réagir. Puis sans un bruit, elle se leva, partit farfouiller dans son sac d'école et revint avec une peluche panda bien plus petite, celle qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle. S'arrêtant à côté de lui, elle se dandina d'abord d'un pied à l'autre, puis lui tendit son panda avant de récupérer Prince, de le regarder sous tous les angles, puis de le caresser doucement. Stiles sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand elle le regarda enfin et il ne put que lui sourire.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser une deuxième chance ?

Elle le regarda durant de longues secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant de faire un petit sourire discret et d'hocher la tête. Stiles lâcha un bruyant " Owyeah !" en levant les bras au ciel et fredonna de contentement en jouant avec le panda. Puis il la posa sur ses genoux et la regarda. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Sarah.

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune baby-sitter sursauta et se releva précipitamment, si précipitamment qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et faillit tomber. Rougissant, il se gratta la nuque pour se donner contenance face à Derek Hale, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le père le fixait, surpris de le voir ici. Toujours dans son manteau et sa sacoche sur l'épaule, toute son attitude corporelle trahissait sa surprise bien que son visage ne montrait rien.

\- M'sieur Hale. Le salua Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... vous faites là ?

\- M'sieur Hale ! Cria cette fois-ci Stiles en levant les bras au ciel.

Le jeune père haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Stil'z ! Le cacolat il est près !

Erica les interrompit en arrivant en trombe. Elle regarda les deux adultes avant de rougir.

\- Sarah... L'appela-t-elle. Tu viens ?

La petite hocha la tête et, tenant Prince étroitement serré contre elle, gambada jusqu'à Erica pour que toutes deux disparaissent dans le salon. Stiles les regarda s'éloigner en souriant puis reporta son attention sur Hale, qui le fixait toujours. L'étudiant blêmit et déglutit. Le stress l'avait quitté quand il était rentré ici et il s'était considérablement détendu en jouant avec les deux petites. Mais là, sous le regard inquisiteur de Derek Hale, tout lui revenait soudainement, et la panique et les remords lui bloquaient la gorge et compressaient sa poitrine. Hale haussa un sourcil en le regardant de pied en cape.

\- Je répète : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Stiles déglutit, balbutia quelques instant avant de froncer les sourcils, serrer les poings et taper du pied, surprenant Hale.

\- Voilà, j'étais venu pour m'excuser. J'ai fait une grosse connerie en laissant Jennyfer rentrer dans l'appartement. J'ai foiré, sur toute la ligne et ce n'était pas pro du tout. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça et—

\- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, j'ai compris. Soupira Hale.

\- Nan z'avez pas compris ! Contra-t-il en haussant la voix. Vous croyez savoir, parce que vous vous laissez enfermer dans un schéma dont vous êtes habitué bon gré, mal gré. Je n'ai pas su parler ce soir là parce que j'étais choqué et flippé et que je n'ai pas su réagir à temps. Mais maintenant que j'suis là, vous allez m'écouter, c'est bien clair ?!

Hale ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui, exactement ?

Stiles frissonna sous le grognement sourd et incontestablement énervé du père.

\- Pour quelqu'un de têtu qui s'obstinera à vous aider ! Lâcha Stiles en agitant les bras.

Hale ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer quelque chose quand il sembla prendre conscience du sens de la phrase de Stiles. Il referma la mâchoire, le doute et l'incompréhension filtrant à travers son masque durant quelques instants.

\- ... Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Stiles baissa les bras, commençant à se mordiller le pouce. Il fixa Hale et lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Je... j'aimerais bien ne pas à avoir à vous supplier pour rester son baby-sitter. Bougonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis venu vous demander de me reprendre.

Stiles soupira enfin en se mettant les mains dans les poches. Hale le fixait, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. Son masque froid et indifférent était tombé et Stiles attendait patiemment une réponse sans pourtant comprendre sa réaction. Il s'attendait à quoi, exactement ?

\- Mais... Commença Hale. L'autre soir, vous aviez dit...

Il se tut.

\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Marmonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'suis pas venu hier, ni ce matin, c'est parce que vous m'aviez dit de prendre quelques jours de repos. Sauf que vous avez aussi dit que vous alliez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, sauf que j'veux pas.

\- Parce que tous avant vous ont fui après sa première crise.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Commenta le jeune étudiant avec un sourire éclatant.

Hale sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Vous... vous voulez donc continuer ?

\- Sarah semble prête à me donner une seconde chance. - un léger silence - Et vous ?

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes. Sans en connaître la raison, le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il appréciait vraiment Sarah. La garder était bien moins astreignant qu'on pouvait le croire et il s'était attaché à ce petit bout, même au père qu'il ne voyait que peu de temps. Il était du genre à s'attacher rapidement aux gens et eux, il n'avait pas envie de les perdre. Pas eux.

Enfin, Hale lâcha un rapide soupir et secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes incroyable. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Stiles sentit un sourire incontrôlable fendre son visage.

\- C'est ma marque de fabrique.

\- Erica, attends !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la petite blondinette qui déboula dans la pièce. Elle se jeta dans les jambes de Stiles avec un sourire. Accroché à son genou, elle leva son petit nez en trompette vers le jeune homme et fit la moue.

\- Stil'z ! Mamie, elle sait pas faire le cacolat comme toi !

Victoria passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec une grimace désolée.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir.

Stiles baissa la tête vers Erica qui boudait toujours.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui sait bien faire un chocolat chaud, hein ?

Un superbe sourire édenté lui répondit et elle hocha vivement la tête. Il se pencha alors, l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour la caler sur sa hanche. Elle enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou, l'air heureuse. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Dis-moi, tu crois que le papa de Sarah va aimer mon chocolat chaud ?

\- Tout monde aime le cacolat saud.

\- Chocolat chaud, ma belle. Chocolat. Rit Stiles.

Hale les fixait tous les deux, les sourcils haussés et l'air dépassé par les événements. Stiles soupira amusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bougonnez pas, allez venez !

Il réinstalla Erica tout contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse et se dirigea vers le salon. Avant de franchir la porte, constatant que Hale restait sans bouger, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira derrière lui avec un ricanement.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous installés autour du bar de la cuisine, Stiles babillant sur ses cours en préparant son chocolat chaud secret. Erica et Sarah l'écoutaient avec grande attention, Victoria participant à la conversation quand Stiles reprenait son souffle - enfin... s'il le reprenait bien sûr. - Quant à Hale... et bien Hale semblait totalement déconnecté de ce qui était en train de se passer dans sa cuisine. Le baby-sitter lui lançait de temps en temps des regards et constatait bien qu'il était complètement perdu. Ce fait le fit sourire.

Malgré toutes les angoisses qui l'avaient enserré quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il hésitait encore à toquer à la porte de l'appartement, il se sentait calme. Ou tout du moins, de retour dans ses chaussettes. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Son TDAH lui avait pourri la vie durant son enfance et même encore aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas tous les jours joyeux. Mais depuis qu'il s'occupait d'enfants, et notamment depuis qu'il s'occupait de Sarah, il s'était calmé et arrivait enfin à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de dix minutes. La présence d'enfants le calmait indéniablement. Et s'il était sincère avec lui même, celle de Hale aussi. Alors que Victoria amenait les filles jusqu'à la table basse pour qu'elles boivent leurs chocolats chauds avec quelques gâteaux tout en dessinant, Stiles s'accouda contre le comptoir et glissa une grande tasse de cacao brûlant vers Hale, dont le regard semblait toujours éteint. Il cligna des yeux et releva la tête vers le baby-sitter en haussant un sourcil en une question silencieuse. Stiles fit la moue.

\- J'étais sûr que ça ne vous conviendrait pas. Trop basique, hein ?

Il se retourna pour se pencher, là où il avait déposé son sac pour un sortir un sachet de bonbons.

\- Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu ! Ricana-t-il en sortant un marshmallow du sac.

Il le fixa quelques instants puis en prit deux autres qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche - ce qui le fit ressembler à un hamster et même qu'il adorait ça - avant de retourner face à Hale. Il déposa le marshmallow à côté de la tasse, farfouilla dans le frigo, en sortit une cuillère à soupe de crème fraîche, de la chantilly ainsi que deux carrés de chocolat noir qu'il avait sorti du placard - à croire qu'il y avait vraiment tout dans cet appartement ! -. Avec quelques gestes experts, il recouvrit la boisson de crème chantilly, planta le marshmallow, râpa le chocolat noir pour le transformer en copeaux au-dessus du tout. Concentré, il tirait la langue sous le regard effaré de Hale. Content de lui, il sortit son briquet, tenta deux, trois fois de faire fondre le la friandise sans y parvenir. Après s'être brûlé à chaque tentative, il pesta, puis regarda Hale l'air désolé.

\- Il s'ra pas grillé.

Le père le regardait comme s'il était un alien.

\- Faites pas cette tête, j'suis sûr que vous n'avez pas de chalumeau dans cette cuisine.

\- ... En effet...

\- Donc il s'ra pas grillé. CQFD.

Hale le fixa quelques instants sans réagir. Stiles grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Oui, je suis bizarre. Mais goûtez, je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire !

Il cligna lentement des yeux, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour y trouver sa fille et Erica se léchant les babines en finissant leurs propres chocolats chauds, puis il soupira.

\- Je préfère le café...

\- Non mais moi aussi, mais ça ne change rien. Arrêtez de bouder et goûter-y !

Se réinstallant face à Stiles, il fit tourner la tasse dans ses mains quelques instants.

\- ... Et la crème fraîche dans tout ça ?

Stiles se réinstalla accoudé face à lui et lui sourit.

\- Ah non, mais aucun rapport avec le chocolat chaud, c'pour moi ça.

Illustrant ses propos, il commença à lécher la cuillère, l'air gourmand.

\- Je ne me demanderai plus où disparaît ma crème fraîche alors. Je dois la retirer sur votre paye ? Déclara Hale en bridant un sourire.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'insurgea le baby-sitter.

\- Ne me tentez pas, Stiles.

\- OK, alors voilà c'qu'on va faire : Si mon choco vous plaît, vous fermez les yeux sur ce petit écart de gourmandise. Sinon, vous prenez sur ma paye pour vous rembourser la crème fraîche. - il engloutit ce qui restait dans la cuillère - En tout cas, pour chelle là, ch'est trop cht-

\- Stiles, ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Le réprimanda Victoria du canapé.

Stiles gonfla ses joues, avala précipitamment et tira la langue à la grand-mère qui ricanait avant de retourner à son magazine. Elle avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux garçons un peu seuls mais elle veillait sur eux d'un œil attentif, purement maternel, et Stiles la remercia en son for intérieur. Puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le père toujours face à lui qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir goûter à sa préparation. Stiles lui lança un regard qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Hale prit un air résigné - Stiles était sûr qu'il ne se laissait que très rarement dicter sa conduite et que son comportement ne devait pas forcement lui plaire - avant d'enfin porter la boisson jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baby-sitter se retourna pour faire la vaisselle, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la réaction de Hale pour savoir qu'il avait fait mouche. Fredonnant de contentement, il lava la casserole, l'essuya puis la rangea.

\- Alors ?

\- ... Je prendrais l'habitude d'acheter plus de crème fraîche à l'avenir.

Il n'eut aucun scrupule à lever son poing avec un bruyant " YES ! " qui fit sursauter Erica, qui lui reprocha d'ailleurs. Ouais, il visait toujours juste.

Et le sourire discret sur les lèvres de Derek Hale valait bien plus que toutes les tasses de chocolat chaud du monde, même si le chocolat chaud, c'est la vie.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Wm** : Meurchiii /o/

**elaelle **: Disons que c'est... Un peu plus compliqué que ça ^^"

**lucie33 **: Derek arreter de pleurer ? Dans cette fanfiction ? Euuuuh... Nope *part se cacher*

**Guest : **( Dois-je en déduire Sasunaruchan ? 8D ) Et oui, on ne se refait pas, huhuhu~ Il me fallait une gourdasse. La voilà toute trouvée :D Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne la reverra pas !

Tu as réussit à ne pas pleurer ! Moi par contre, j'me suis pas retenue *renifle élégament*

Ce chapitre répond à ta question ? ;D

POUTOUUUUUX /O/

**Marion** : NOOOON ! JACK! COME BACK ! COME BAAAAAACK ! ... Euuuuuuuuuh... Non, c'est faux, j'ai pas dit ça *se cache*

... Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je le fasse *lui tend des mouchoirs* Désoulé... Merci beaucoup, merci merci meeeerciiiiiii T'inquiète, Laura va tout gerer sa môman ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus ! Disons que Chewre a eu du mal avec les cris de Sarah... Quoique moi aussi, j'étais toute déprimée après... .x.

POUTOUX POUTOOOOOUX !

P.S : Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour lire les chapitres voyons ! Tu laisses une review à chaques fois déjà, tu es adorable

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Erica n'est-elle pas adorable ? Stiles n'est-il pas sweet ? Derek n'est-il pas totalement OCC ? Si ? Bah ouais, bah j'assume. Je sais que ça peut rebuter mais... Il n'a pas la culpabilité du survivant, ni la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué la mort de sa famille. Il est moins aigrit, Laura est toujours vivante et il est papa. Comme dans la série, il a du mûrir rapidement mais ne se sens coupable que de peu de choses. Donc... C'est normal que sa psycho' soit différente. _

_Bref, rassurez ? Stiles reste le baby-sitter, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Jennyfer n'est plus dans le paysage et Sarah commence à sourire. Tout doucement. Tout gentiment._

_Je suis un peu déçut de ne pas être dans les temps, le chapitre 11, 12 et 13 se passent pendant la période de Nawel qui, même si je n'aime pas cette période de l'année, donne des chapitres teeeellement sweeet grand dieu ! Bref, avec moi, je fais durer la période de Nawel jusque... Jusqueeeeeee... 26 janvier ! Loooouuuul ! _

_AH ET UNE DERNIERE CHOSE ! Hier, je suis allée voir le troisième volet du Hobbit – Non, je ne donnerais pas mon avis sur cette trilogie, il en est hors de question – et pendant les bande annonces, que vois-je ? ….. NOVEMBRE 2015, PETIT PRINCE ! C'EST UN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGNE MOTHERF*CKER ! *sautille partoooooooout*_

_*kofkof* Bref. Tout ça pour dire que … A Lundi prochain ? Avec le chapitre 9, nom AQUARELLE, un Derek OCC et une Laura remontée à bloc ! _

_Je vous aime, Licorne, Paillettes et PANDAAAAA /O/_

_xoxo, 'Win_


	10. AQUARELLE

**DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

**NOTE ( A LIRE ) :** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre ~

• Pour la réponse aux reviews, en MP mais durant la journée. Je dois publier le chapitre maintenant, mais pas sur d'avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Pour les guest, comme la dernière fois, rendez-vous en bas.

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : Raiting T

• POV DEREK

• Family/Drama

_BONNE LECTURE~_

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE NEUF – AQUARELLE**

_OLIVVER THE KID - Now You Know_

_\- Papa ?_

_\- Oui, ma puce ?_

_\- Pourquoi Maman, elle est partie ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, princesse._

_\- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas..._

_\- Bien sûr que non, voyons._

_\- Papa ? Les baby-sitters elles m'aimaient pas elles aussi. Elles sont toutes parties._

_\- ... Quoi ?_

_\- Mais Stiles, il est revenu._

_\- Je-_

_\- Papa ? Est-ce que Stiles il m'aime, lui ?_

Deux. Rouge. Trois. Brun. Sept. Noir. Un. Ocre. Quatre. Rose. Roses. Bleu. Pâle. Café...

Une inspiration, une suffocation, une perte de contrôle. Il se retrouva haletant dans son lit, une sueur froide collant les draps à sa peau. Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu qui s'estompa très vite, remplacée par autre chose. De plus fort. De plus puissant. De beaucoup plus prenant. L'air lui manquait toujours, une pression invisible et très forte reposait sur son crâne. Des frissons d'adrénaline lui chatouillaient les côtes. A moins que ce ne soit que le manque d'oxygène. Ou les deux. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, salissant de leur présence les douces couleurs des réminiscences de ses songes encore présents sur sa rétine. Ne pas perdre le fil, surtout pas. Ses membres semblaient vouloir abandonner la partie alors qu'il se levait, mais il réussit tout de même à quitter sa chambre, non sans s'être cogné contre tous les meubles à sa portée dans la foulée. Il avait beau connaître son appartement mieux que quiconque, les brumes du sommeil encore bien présent en son sein et la sensation insistante d'un travail inachevé rendaient le chemin particulièrement rude. Cela ne l'avait pas pris depuis des lustres. Depuis... bien trop longtemps. Des mois. Des années, peut-être. Était-ce réellement important ? La lumière posée sur son bureau grésilla un instant avant de s'allumer et de danser sur les murs, l'enveloppant dans son cocon chaud et accueillant. Mais il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça. La poitrine compressée du trop plein d'émotion qui le tiraillait, le souvenir fugace d'un goût sucré sur les lèvres, la gorge sèche, il se jeta dans un coin reculé de la pièce auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout contre le mur, dans l'ombre, l'attendait son châtiment. Le pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui.

Les mains tremblantes, il commença à fouiller. Ses prunelles passaient d'un paysage aux reflets dorés d'un soleil couchant caractéristique à une aquarelle inachevée, en passant par quelques croquis à peine esquissés, aux portraits élogieux de sa femme. Un sourire, deux, trois. Il ne les comptait plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû, à l'époque.

Une feuille vierge. Le corps parcouru de soubresauts d'excitation, il la déposa précipitamment sur le sol. Ses mouvements saccadés l'avaient presque abîmée. Une nouvelle vague de tremblements, puis la panique, encore. L'air le fuyait comme la peste, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et en même temps, il ne pouvait cligner des yeux, de peur de perdre les vestiges du songe imprégnés sur sa rétine et qu'il se refusait de perdre. Pas encore. Pas cette fois. Il mit à sac son bureau, tentant de retrouver les instruments qu'il avait longuement laissés à l'abandon, tout comme la peinture. Certains tubes avaient durci et étaient inutilisables, il avait depuis trop longtemps négligé ce pan de vie et aujourd'hui, tout le lui rappelait douloureusement. Un peu d'eau, des couleurs claires, des mouvements amples. Les minutes défilèrent telles des secondes et lui se retrouva très rapidement les mains couvertes d'eau colorée. Il avait essuyé quelques gouttes de sueur du revers de la main et n'ignorait pas que son front devait désormais être barré de bleu. Ou de vert. Ou encore de rose, qu'en savait-il. Sur son support, les couleurs se mélangeaient, se superposaient, prenaient vie pour illustrer les bribes fugaces des songes puissants qui l'avaient sorti du néant abyssal qu'avait été sa nuit.

Le point final, enfin. Vidé de toute énergie, tremblant de fatigue, ses yeux se perdaient dans l'arabesque aux couleurs pastel. Pour l'œil novice, ce n'était qu'une aquarelle comme une autre. Mais à la vision de cette toile gondolée par l'humidité, se superposait les morceaux de son rêve. Religieusement, sa main crocheta le pinceau le plus fin qu'il puisse trouver ainsi que l'encre de chine noire. Sans attendre que ce soit sec, il encra les détails, imprimant pour l'éternité son songe sur cette feuille de papier. L'encre se dilua à certains endroits, comme il le désirait, donnant peu à peu vie à une scène d'un quotidien nouveau à laquelle il voulait assister tous les jours.

Ses mains s'étaient mues d'elles-mêmes, son esprit s'était seulement accroché aux limbes qui le hantaient. Devant lui, pour l'éternité, Sarah était assise à même le sol, les yeux fermés et riait aux éclats. Moon se frottait à son menton, debout sur ses pattes arrière, et s'appuyait sur les épaules de sa fille. Techniquement, ce n'était pas parfait. Esthétiquement, ça avait son charme. Pour lui, c'était une torture.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il recula. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement, s'éloignant de cette scène trop réelle pour être supportable. La frénésie artistique ne l'avait pas pris depuis bien longtemps et il fallait que ce soit la première chose qu'il ait besoin de peindre ?! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui, lui rappelant à chaque instant que Dieu avait fait en sorte qu'il échoue dans son rôle de père ?

Ses bras s'agitèrent contre le bureau alors que son dos heurtait brutalement le mur. Il ne fit pas attention à la douleur, celle de sa poitrine annihilait tout. Des feuilles, des dossiers méticuleusement classés tombèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant dans un chaos sans nom.

Un bruit métallique, un socle qui tombe sur le sol. Tremblant, ses membres crispés, il réussit tout de même à attraper le téléphone à quelques centimètres de lui. Téléphone. Oui, c'est ça. Il devait appeler... appeler... quelqu'un. Un numéro s'imposa de lui-même. Il le composa, refusant toujours de quitter cette ... chose des yeux un seul instant. Avait-il peur qu'il disparaisse ? Ou que cela se jette sur lui pour l'engloutir ? Il n'en savait foutre rien.

Une tonalité. Deux. Trois.

\- « _... 'lô..._ »

\- Je n'en peux plus...

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante. S'entendre ainsi l'achevapour de bon. Son estomac noué remonta le long de sa gorge pour se perdre sous ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son crâne rencontra violemment le mur et les larmes coulèrent, enfin.

_\- « ... D'rek ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! » _

\- Laura... Chuchota-t-il avant que ses sanglots ne l'étranglent et qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres entrouvertes, mis à part quelques gémissements de douleur.

_\- « ... Derek ? » _

La voix de sa sœur était plus claire. Entendre son petit frère pleurer l'avait définitivement réveillée. Derek se l'imagina redressée dans son lit, ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et la marque de l'oreiller imprimée sur la joue, un air inquiet tirant ses traits. Cette fausse vision le rassura un peu, même si ses pleurs ne voulaient plus le quitter.

_\- « Derek, p'tit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _

\- J'ai raté quoi, Laura ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté et qu'est-ce que j'ai... qu'est-ce j'ai foiré, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_\- « Derek, respire ! » _

Ses larmes roulaient sans se stopper. Le barrage avait craqué et il se retrouvait submergé.

_\- « Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Parle-moi ! » _

\- Sarah... Je-Je n'en peux plus. Je veux... je veux... Est-ce qu'elle me hait ?

_\- « Ta fille t'aime, p'tit frère. Calme-toi, voyons. » _

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne me PARLE PAS ?!

Sa voix dérailla et il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'ouvrit sous la rudesse du coup. Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche et il gémit de nouveau.

_\- « Il-Il faut lui laisser du temps Derek, elle- » _

\- Un an, Laura. Ça fait un an qu'elle n'a rien dit. Je ne peux même pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je... je... je veux mon bébé... je veux retrouver mon bébé...

Il s'était affaissé sur lui-même et se retrouvait maintenant recroquevillé sur le sol, le corps parcouru d'un tout autre style de soubresauts que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début du mutisme de sa fille, de son enfant, de son bébé chéri, lui revenait en plein visage et il se sentait minable.

-_ « Derek, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » _

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute... Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle a peur. Elle a toujours peur. Et moi je n'ai pas les épaules pour l'aider. Je suis impuissant - quel parent digne de ce nom ne peut rien faire devant la détresse de son enfant, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vaux ?

_\- « ... 'Rek... » _

\- Ça fait un an, Laura... Un an que je n'ai pas entendu son rire. Un an qu'elle est éteinte. Et moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est la regarder s'ouvrir un peu plus à son baby-sitter... Je ne vaux rien...

_\- « Derek, dis pas ça... P'tit frère, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le baby-sitter ? » _

\- R-Rien. Enfin plus qu'avec moi en tout cas. Stiles a... en un mois, il a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Elle... elle a cette étincelle dans les yeux...

Il réussit à sourire à travers ses larmes.

\- Elle... elle a eu sa première crise avec lui. Et lui, il est revenu. Il n'a pas fui, Laura... Il n'a pas fui...

_\- « 'Rek. Pourquoi tu pleures ? » _

\- ... Qu-Quoi ?

_\- « Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas un bon signe plutôt ? » _

\- ... Je...

_\- « P'tit frère. S'il est revenu, c'est qu'il est prêt à t'aider à supporter la situation. Tu n'as pas à le prendre comme un ennemi qui veut __te__ prendre ta fille. Mais comme un allié pour aider Sarah. » _

Il ne lui répondit pas, reniflant seulement. Il l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, puis un bruit de ronronnement. Elle devait avoir mis sa machine à café en route.

_\- « Chéri, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu as toujours fait face à ce qui nous arrive avec calme et un sang froid à toute épreuve. Mais ça te pèse et c'est normal. Tu es humain, p'tit frère. Mais Sarah t'aime. » _

\- Pourquoi elle a peur de moi alors... Chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

_\- « Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de toi ? » _

\- Je... je ne peux pas la prendre dans mes bras... Je suis son père, elle ne devrait être en sécurité qu'à un seul endroit, c'est dans mes bras. Mais ça l'effraie, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux. Elle a peur...

_\- « Malheureusement, elle a peur de tout le monde. Il faut lui laisser le temps. » _

\- Du temps, encore du t-

_\- « Ne t'énerve pas ! Je sais que tu n'en peux plus d'entendre ça, mais c'est vrai ! Il faut lui laisser le temps de faire face à ses démons ! » _

\- Elle est trop jeune pour ça, je-

_\- « Bien sûr qu'elle est trop jeune. Mais tu es là. » _

\- Elle ne-

_\- « Laisse-moi finir ! » _

Il déglutit sous la colère qu'il entendait dans la voix de sa jumelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler.

_\- « C'est ta fille. Tu es à ses côtés depuis sa naissance, contrairement à l'autre c-... Contrairement à l'autre. Même si elle ne le montre pas, je suis sûre, je SAIS qu'elle te considère toujours comme le papa gâteau que tu étais. » _

Il pouffa un peu. Désormais, il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Laura.

_\- « Ouais D'rek. T'étais gâteux avec elle. Tu es sa constante, son ancre. Elle a perdu sa mère certes, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, la seule personne qu'il lui faut, c'est toi. Pour le moment, elle est bloquée, d'accord ? On ne peut pas y faire grand chose sauf l'épauler, la rassurer, l'aimer tout simplement. Elle a besoin de toi et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Bordel, t'es quand même le père du siècle ! » _

Il poussa un petit soupir. Au fil de ses paroles, il s'était détendu. Il ne sanglotait plus comme un enfant, il était juste là, inerte sur le sol, les membres mous mais les larmes toujours présentes.

\- On a pris un chien. Déclara-t-il soudainement d'une toute petite voix.

_\- « Ah oui ? » _

_\- Hm... Stiles l'avait emmenée dans une animalerie pour récupérer quelque chose et Sarah avait joué avec un chiot qu'il y avait là-bas. Il m'en a parlé, et même si au départ je n'étais pas très chaud... Tu devrais la voir avec cette boule de poil, elle... elle... _

Il rit tendrement à travers ses larmes. De l'autre côté du fil, il entendit Laura renifler en riant elle aussi. Oh... Il l'avait fait pleurer... Bravo. Bien Derek, faire pleurer sa sœur, tu es vraiment le roi des boulets !

\- Désolé... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

_\- « Ne t'excuse surtout pas. »_ \- Elle renifla une seconde fois, se moucha même, puis s'éclaircit la voix - _« Je suis contente pour vous. »_

\- Pourquoi ?

_\- « Tu devrais t'entendre parler. A t'entendre, ce chiot est une lueur d'espoir. Sarah l'aime, ce chiot ? » _

\- Elle et Moon sont très amies, oui. Elle... elle la caresse et l'enlace sans avoir peur...

_\- « Mais c'est parfait ! » _

\- ... C'est Stiles qui a eu l'idée.

_\- « Faut le garder ce p'tit. » _Ricana-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à son frère.

\- Hm... Il veut rester...

Ils restèrent quelques longs instants sans parler, appréciant juste la fausse proximité de l'autre créée par la communication téléphonique.

_\- « Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais. »_ Déclara enfin Laura d'une voix douce.

\- Lui parler de quoi ?

_\- « A Stiles. Tu devrais lui parler de tes peurs et de tes craintes. »_

\- Ça va pas la tête ? Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec un inconnu. Grogna Derek en se redressant enfin, essuyant ses joues.

_\- « Je suis pourtant très sérieuse. Tu devrais faire un pas vers lui comme lui a fait un pas vers vous, en restant malgré tout. »_

\- Je—

_\- « Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ça te déchargerait d'un poids. »_

\- ... Je... je le connais à peine. Je sais que Sarah est entre de bonnes mains, mais... Je ne sais pas, cette situation est surréaliste.

_\- « Après toutes ces semaines, tu ne lui fais pas encore confiance ? »_

\- Je... Non. Soupira-t-il enfin.

_\- « Et tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps ? »_ Soupira sa sœur.

Il se l'imaginait sans problème lever les yeux au ciel, tic qu'ils avaient tous les deux hérité de leur défunte mère.

_\- « Écoute Derek, je comprends parfaitement que tu ailles mal en ce moment, mais justement. Avec tout ce que tu me racontes, j'ai plus envie de prendre Stiles comme une bonne chose. Mais toi, tu t'y refuses. Tu as toujours eu du mal à donner ta confiance, d'accord. Mais là on ne parle plus seulement de toi, mais aussi de ta fille. »_

Derek sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. Oui, il le savait que sa fille était l'enjeu principal de cette situation. Le silence s'installa, lourd cette fois-ci. Lui était vide, perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires, elle soupirait bruyamment, regrettant déjà ses paroles un peu trop acerbes, même si elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Il l'entendit jurer.

_\- « Je viens ce week-end. »_

\- Laura, je—

_\- « Non négociable Derek. Retourne te coucher. Tu as besoin de sommeil. »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle raccrocha.

Derek resta de longues minutes ainsi, toujours allongé sur le sol, son téléphone toujours accroché à son oreille. Il aurait aimé la rappeler, s'excuser de l'avoir énervée, lui demander pardon de lui causer autant de tort, de réussir à la blesser alors qu'ils étaient si loin l'un de l'autre et... Il poussa un petit soupir.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de briser tout ce qu'il touchait ?

.*.

Il ne vit même pas la fin de la semaine passer.

Son humeur et ses états d'âme jouaient au yo-yo avec ses nerfs et Derek sentait la crise de nerf pointer le bout de son nez. Pendant trois jours, il se sentait couler. Les mots de Laura tournaient et retournaient encore dans son esprit et lui collaient à la peau. Il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser et ça le minait. Certes, elle avait raison, mais lui venait seulement d'en prendre conscience, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours fait l'autruche et à voir où il en était maintenant, ça ne lui avait pas réussi. Loin de là même. Cette révélation le mettait au plus mal.

Toutefois, à chaque fois que Stiles et Sarah l'accueillaient le soir, un sourire éblouissant pour le premier et une étincelle dans les prunelles pour la secondes, sa peine s'allégeait un peu. Depuis la crise de Sarah, l'étudiant avait pris l'habitude de rester un peu avant de repartir, juste pour le plaisir de lui parler de tout et de rien. Même si Derek ne lui répondait que par quelques onomatopées ou discrets mouvements de tête, le jeune baby-sitter ne s'en formalisait pas et continuait de disserter sur son dernier livre lu et qu'il recommandait chaudement à Derek - il avait eu l'occasion de fouiller dans sa bibliothèque et leurs goûts littéraires se ressemblaient beaucoup -. Le pire dans tout ça ? Derek l'avait écouté et s'était justement renseigné sur ces textes. Et Stiles tombait rarement à côté.

En fait, jusque là, il avait eu tout bon.

Malheureusement, quand l'heure sonnait et que Stiles repartait avec fracas, il emportait avec lui son sourire et son enthousiasme, laissant derrière lui le fantôme fugace d'un rire joyeux. Et l'appartement retombait dans ce silence lourd qui étouffait toujours un peu plus le père.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de parler à Stiles. De lui demander son aide. Il en avait besoin, il le savait, il en avait pris conscience, mais... comment aborder cette conversation, hein ? " _Tiens, ta paye. Ah, et au fait, je suis en train de tomber en dépression à cause de ce que je vis avec ma fille. Ça __ne __te dit pas de m'aider à remonter la pente ? _"

Vraiment ?

Non seulement ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en plus, il n'était pas comme Laura. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule, aucun tabou, une verve facile et n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, ne mâchant jamais ses mots. Derek lui, avait toujours été plus réservé. Oh bien sûr, il fut une époque où tous deux se ressemblaient sur bien des points, mais elle était révolue. La perte prématurée de ses parents, puis celle de sa femme et enfin le mutisme de sa fille ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour Derek. Et sans Laura à ses côtés, c'était dur. Certes, il y avait toujours Peter près de lui, mais comme il était aussi son patron, même quand il le voyait en dehors de leurs locaux, il avait toujours l'impression d'être au boulot.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne savait pas comment en demander.

Ainsi, il en était là.

En ce samedi matin, enroulé dans ses couvertures, il était toujours au fin fond de son lit et repoussait le plus possible la sortie de son petit cocon. Il avait pris sa journée de libre, prévenu Stiles de ne pas se déplacer pour rien et Laura devait bientôt arriver. Chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Comprenez donc son envie de ne pas quitter son lit. Il ignorait si Sarah était levée, et malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Derek ne faisait que soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme, s'enterrant un peu plus dans son oreiller, histoire d'éteindre le feu déluré qui lui ravageait le cœur. Mais rien à faire.

Alors il soupira de nouveau, plantant ses dents dans son oreiller avant de rabattre sa couette sur sa tête. Pour ne plus jamais bouger. Hors de question. Ici, il était totalement hors du temps et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Pas bouger. Pas. En. Vie.*

Les minutes défilèrent et il était tranquille. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et très vite, il se sentit partir dans les limbes du sommeil. Il en avait besoin, cela dit. Malheureusement, même dans sa propre demeure, même dans son lit fort confortable, il ne pouvait être tranquille. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

Hors de question de bouger.

\- Tu boudes ?

Pas de mouvement de sa part. Un soupir provenant de la porte.

\- Tu sais que j'ai dû préparer son petit déjeuner à ta fille quand même. Père indigne.

Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui et une main chercha à dégager son visage. Agrippant un peu plus la couette pour qu'elle reste bien en place, il poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Range-moi ces crocs, tu ne me fais plus peur depuis longtemps.

Laura - car c'était elle pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnue - réussit tout de même à tirer la couette pour dégager le visage de son frère et elle se pencha en avant pour lui offrir un superbe sourire.

\- Cela dit, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait peur, p'tit frère.

Il grogna de nouveau, arrachant un gloussement à sa sœur - Sérieusement, pourquoi toutes les filles gloussaient ? -. Elle entreprit la quête saugrenue de l'escalader pour s'asseoir fièrement à cheval sur lui, sautillant un peu pour le faire réagir comme il se devait. Derek toussa, son souffle quittant ses poumons sous son poids.

\- Laura ! Ronchonna-t-il en sortant son bras de son cocon pour l'agripper et lui faire quitter sa place. T'es lourde !

Sa sœur se mit à rire avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés, s'installant confortablement face à lui pour le regarder tendrement. Derek détailla quelques instants ce visage plus féminin que le sien mais possédant incontestablement les mêmes caractéristiques, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant sur ses épaules et encadrant son visage pointu, ses yeux rieurs, ses lèvres fines, son petit grain de beauté au dessus de son œil droit.

\- Derek ?

Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, ça ne te va pas.

\- ...-eu.

\- ... Quoi ?

Il releva légèrement son visage de l'oreiller dans lequel il comptait s'étouffer.

\- 'Fais c'que j'veux.

\- Très mature.

\- Pas envie d'être mature.

\- Derek... Grinça sa sœur.

Il avait envie de lui tirer la langue, mais en bon homme, père de famille à la situation stable, il ne le fit pas. Il lui restait un peu de dignité tout de même. Il ne lui répondit pas pour autant, restant ainsi, les yeux clos, souhaitant s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller.

Sa sœur, bien que ne lisant pas dans ses pensées, dut tout de même deviner ce qui se tramait sous ses boucles noires car elle soupira tristement et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se crispa au départ, mais l'odeur naturelle des plaines sous la rosée du petit matin de sa sœur l'assaillit et il se détendit instantanément. Son cœur se serra et il s'enterra dans sa poitrine pour inspirer une bonne fois, sa tristesse revenant au grand galop. La main de Laura s'abandonna dans ses cheveux et elle répéta les gestes que leur avait souvent faits leur mère lors de gros chagrin. La tendresse maternelle qui se dégageait d'elle finit d'achever Derek qui se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Il sentit contre son nez le cœur de sa sœur rater un battement et elle resserra sa prise contre lui, quitte à l'étouffer. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il en avait besoin.

Très vite, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Laura et ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu de son dos, s'abandonnant totalement à l'étreinte rassurante de sa jumelle.

Non, vraiment, il n'allait pas bien.

Mais Laura était là. Pour seulement deux jours, certes. Mais elle était bien là.

S'il était l'ancre de sa fille, Laura était définitivement la sienne. Sans elle, si elle n'était pas venue aujourd'hui, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui.

Et même si aujourd'hui cela faisait 446 jours qu'elle était partie, au moins, Derek n'était pas seul.

* * *

_* Dans le sens « Pas envie » et non pas « Pas vivant ». U_u_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**lucie33 : **Ouais, Stiles aime la crème faîche. Il peut en manger un pot complet à la petite cuillère. Comme moi. Huhuhu w

**AMADINE2008 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais s'il te plait, retire le capslock la prochaine fois, quand je lis les reviews comme ça, dans ma tête, ça gueule xD

**Marion : **Naaaaan, je ne veux pas ta mort ! L'échange de peluhe est, à mon sens, tellement significatif... J'aime beaucoup Vitoria et Erica est mon petit coup de coeur. C'est ce genre de personnage que tu ne crée que pour des détails, et au final tu t'y attache autant que pour les persos principaux...

ALORS ?! Comment tu l'as trouvé ma Laura ? xD

Et la musique de ce chapitre ? Elle fait partit de mes préférés, huhuhu.

Tes reviews ne sont pas minable ! Je les attends toujours avec impatience, parce que j'adore te lire, hihihi. MEURCHI POUR TON N'AVIS /O/

P.S : Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la deux-centième review. DÉJÀ ! Mais, arf, tu n'as pas d'adresse Mail... sinon, je t'aurais proposé de me poser 3 questions et je t'aurais répondu. Petit cadeau, comme ça, parce que ça me fait plaisir, que vous me faîtes tous plaisiir, et que c'est NAWEL ! ( On va trouver un moyen ! )

**Sasunaruchan : **Sisi, come esta ?! Entre les repas de nawel, les chocolats et mes chapitres, va pas mourire x) Tu veux des moments complices ? Tu vas être servis à partir du chapitre 10 ! Et Laura, tu la trouve comment ? Parce que ce que j'ai prévut pour elle est... Gé-ni-al !

Poutoux !

**Kassandra : **N'est-ce pas ? o/

Tu peux être impatiente, j'espère que ça va te convenir !

* * *

_Voilà voilà, chapitre cours et pas joyeux, je le sais bien. J'espère tout de même que cela vous plait. J'ai prit du retard, beaucoup. A cause des fêtes et parce que je suis TATA /O/ ( Bon, grande cousine, mais chut, je suis trop heureuse pour le moment ! ) Ce poupon est un amoooour, alors laissez moi gagatiser (:_

_JOYEUX NAWEEEEEEEEEEL /O/_

_Votre avis ? Huhuhuhu._

_A la semaine prochaine, avec du whisky, des larmes et quelques surprises qui vous ferrons plaisir._

_Licorne, paillettes et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win._


	11. WHISKY

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre

• Pour les raisons nombreuses de mon retard, note en fin de chapitre :/

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T pour les actions abordées et l'alcool à profusion.

• POV DEREK

• Family/Drama, soupçon de fluffy. Beaucoup de larmes.

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DIX – WHISKY**

_SAID THE SKY – Faux_

Ces deux jours passés en compagnie de sa sœur l'avaient requinqué. La tristesse et l'inquiétude étaient toujours présentes, mais bien enfouies sous une couche de tendresse apportée par sa sœur, couche qui lui permettait de respirer. Sarah avait semblé être bien heureuse de voir sa tante et agréablement, lui aussi. Certes, il n'allait pas se sentir mieux en un clin d'œil, c'était sûr. Mais sa sœur était géniale pour lui remonter le moral, et il avait préféré enterrer toutes ces mauvaises choses pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Le week-end terminé, la monotonie avait repris ses droits. Derek avait eu peur, pendant quelques heures, de se laisser de nouveau submerger, mais Peter était là pour lui botter le cul et il l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à son boulot. Lui et Laura s'étaient tous deux ligués contre lui et il ignorait s'il devait bien ou mal le prendre. Pour ce qui était des autres jours et de toutes les choses négatives, il avait décidé de faire l'autruche. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Mais comme le monde semblait jouer contre lui, un coup de fil réduisit tous ses efforts à néant.

.*.

Ce fut le retour le plus long qu'il ait connu. Tout son corps semblait avoir déposé une pétition au syndicat pour se mettre en grève et surtout, sans l'informer : Plus rien, aucun de ses membres n'étaient coordonnés. Ils refusaient de lui obéir et pire encore, ils étaient lourds... si lourds... Il était si fatigué. Il lui semblait que le sol de l'ascenseur l'appelait, lui chantait une berceuse, contant ses louanges, lui murmurant tendrement à quel point il était confortable, bien meilleur que ce banal matelas en mousse qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Si le sol semblait vouloir le garder auprès de lui, ce n'était ni le cas de la sonnette ni celui des portes de la cabine. La première hurla, les deux secondes s'ouvrirent, l'invitant soigneusement à débarrasser le plancher. Même l'ascenseur ne voulait pas de lui, si ce n'était pas malheureux, tiens. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa porte, bataillant contre sa serrure peu coopérative. Tout l'immeuble était plongé dans un silence quasi religieux, de telle sorte qu'il croyait entendre ses clés tressauter comme si le son avait été porté au niveau concert et directement implanté dans sa tête. Ou alors était-ce l'alcool qui le mettait tant à fleur de peau. Oui. C'est ça.

Chez soi, enfin. Un silence d'une toute autre sorte le prit à la gorge, comme une chape de plomb qui l'attendait sournoisement pour pouvoir l'achever, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il en était de même pour la noirceur des lieux, il avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître sa propre demeure. Ses doigts agités se refermèrent sur ses clés, tandis qu'une sueur froide le transperçait. Il prit le temps de déglutir, ne voulant pas céder à la panique avant que sa vision trouble ne s'habitue à la pénombre et son cerveau engourdi au silence abyssal. Doucement, tâtant les lieux d'une main moite, il avança jusqu'à la salle de séjour, d'où provenait une douce lueur juste sous la porte, il la percevait désormais. Sa main tremblante ouvrit lentement la porte sans un bruit. De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? C'est vrai, qui nous dit qu'il n'y a vraiment rien dans le noir ? Personne n'a jamais pu prouver qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien puisque justement, le noir infini s'y trouvait. Et si cette Noirceur n'était qu'une entité ? Une entité toujours présente, à l'affût, prête à vous sauter à la gorge dès que la société a fini de conditionner la population, hein ? On vous répète toute votre vie qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir, et au début on n'y croit pas trop. Puis le temps passe, on tombe dans la confiance et là, PAF ! Ils attaquent...

Dans la cuisine, la lumière de la petite hotte aspirante plongeait tout le salon dans un faible halo réconfortant. Il se détendit. De la lumière. Il y avait de la lumière. On n'allait pas lui sauter dessus ce soir. Ou cette nuit ?

Son sac tomba lourdement sur le sol, à côté d'un des canapés. Son manteau le rejoignit peu après et il se traîna, toujours aussi lourdement, jusque dans la cuisine. Se rapprocher de la lumière. Oui, voilà, de la lumière. Un placard d'ouvert, puis deux et enfin trois, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait que peu d'alcool chez lui, il ne buvait que très rarement. Mais là, jamais il n'avait été aussi soulagé de trouver une des grosses bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter pour quand Peter ou Laura venait chez lui. Et heureusement que le litre était en plastique parce que, vraiment, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de faire le ménage en pleine nuit après l'avoir laissé tomber. Rappel, ses membres avaient pris un syndicat et étaient en grève. D'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr que ce mouvement de rébellion était mené par son cerveau, le bougre. Il chercha de nouveau dans les placards, trouvant un verre ni trop gros - pour éviter de culpabiliser et de se dégonfler - ni trop petit - il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de simples shoots, merci bien - . Ses mouvements, toujours peu coordonnés et quelque peu saccadés, lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi et il se retrouva avec un verre de whisky beaucoup trop rempli, puisque qu'il y en avait à côté. Un juron fleuri pour la douze, un.

\- M'sieur Hale ?

Cette petite voix endormie le fit sursauter si fort qu'il renversa la moitié du liquide ambré sur sa chemise. La fraîcheur de la boisson le surprit et il en lâcha le verre, qu'il regarda tomber, comme au ralenti. Il alla s'écraser sur le sol en un fracas assourdissant, projetant éclats de verre et alcool un peu partout sur le sol, les meubles et les chaussures de Derek. Il resta interdit devant son sol sali, son regard se perdant dans la couleur magnifique de la boisson ruisselant sur le carrelage blanc, reflétant toute sa beauté.

\- ... M'sieur Hale ? Répéta-t-on enfin.

Il releva la tête- enfin, l'avait-il vraiment fait ? Pourquoi retombait-il dans un éclat whisky si sa tête était relevée ?

\- Tout va bien ? Vous rentrez tard - enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein. Je me suis juste inquiété. Heureusement que je n'ai pas cours demain, hein. M'enfin. J'ai essayé de vous appeler pour savoir où vous étiez, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Cette voix. Ce babillage. Le baby-sitter. C'était donc ça, cette forme inconnue sur le canapé que son cerveau en grève n'avait pas pris peine de retenir.

\- Plus de batterie. Fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre à sa déclaration.

Le baby-sitter s'était approché jusqu'au comptoir, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et un bâillement déformant ses traits. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Derek baissa de nouveau le regard vers le verre brisé et le liquide dans lequel il pataugeait. Il réalisa.

\- T'as l'yeux couleur wh'sky. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Un rire doux résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Derek releva vers lui son regard, ce qui stoppa net le rire de l'étudiant. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore un peu.

\- M'sieur Hale ? Tout va bien ? Vous semblez—

\- Oui. Oui, j'vais bien.

Il se pencha enfin, commençant à rassembler les bouts de verre. Mais son état n'aida pas et il s'ouvrit la main en gémissant de douleur. Le baby-sitter le rejoignit très vite, l'éloignant des morceaux tranchants d'un revers de main, et s'en occupa avant d'attraper le poignet de Derek pour observer la coupure. Enfin, si Derek se laissait faire, bien sûr.

\- ÇA VA, j'vais bien. Grogna le père en tentant d'échapper à l'œil du baby-sitter.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et réussit enfin à lui voler sa main pour observer l'entaille. Heureusement, elle était nette, propre. Il la mit sous l'eau tiède et disparut. Derek cligna des yeux en fixant le fond de son lavabo où son sang se diluait en des arabesques fantaisistes, fascinantes. Une lueur de lucidité fit son chemin jusqu'à lui. Quelle heure était-il ? Depuis combien de temps le baby-sitter l'attendait-il ? Était-il d'ailleurs véritablement là ? Tout s'était passé si vite, peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mira-

\- J'ai failli ne pas les trouver ! Le coupa la voix chantante du baby-sitter dans ses réflexions.

Derek le regarda désinfecter la plaie avec des gestes doux, connaisseurs, comme s'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois déjà. Où avait-il appris à agir de la sorte ? A moins que ce ne soit simplement sa manière d'être avec tout le monde, qu'en savait-il. Ses doigts étaient brûlants sur sa peau, mais Derek appréciait ce contact. Il releva les yeux du travail du baby-sitter, ouvrant la bouche pour le remercier, mais il se perdit dans la contemplation du jeune homme. Penché sur la main qu'il bandait, son visage était soucieux et déterminé à la fois. Ses cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens à cause de sa sieste amusaient le jeune père. Le plus jeune retroussa sa lèvre en grognant quand le bandage ne se laissa pas dompter, tournant la tête dans la trousse à pharmacie qu'il avait ramenée et Derek put observer à sa guise son cou nerveux, constellé de grains de beauté. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais remarqué - il était vraiment humain ce p'tit ? -

Derek commençait à repartir dans ses élucubrations alcoolisées quand le geste un peu trop brusque du jeune homme serrant son bandage pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. L'étudiant le regarda d'un air désolé avant de le faire s'asseoir au comptoir du bar pour commencer à éponger l'alcool au sol. Derek se laissa bizarrement conduire. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme, celui-ci dégageait en cet instant une trop grande confiance en lui pour que Derek n'ait seulement l'idée d'aller contre. Alors il resta là, comme deux ronds de flanc, à regarder Stiles s'activer comme une vraie petite fée du logis, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tout était de nouveau propre. Le baby-sitter se tourna ensuite vers le comptoir pour le ranger, mais Derek le retint quand il agrippa la bouteille de whisky. L'étudiant le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, vous puez déjà l'alcool.

\- Me suis renversé le verre sur moi, normal.

\- Ah, d'accord. Donc avant de rentrer, vous vous êtes aussi renversé de l'alcool ? Mais dans votre gosier cette fois, c'est ça ?

Derek n'aimait vraiment pas le ton moralisateur qu'était en train de prendre le baby-sitter, mais alors pas du tout. Il le lui fit comprendre en lui lançant un regard noir, lui signifiant par ce simple geste qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires et le laisser tranquille. Mais le baby-sitter l'ignora superbement et se détourna pour ranger la bouteille de whisky dans le placard. Derek soupira.

\- Merci beaucoup. Railla-t-il en grognant.

\- M'sieur Hale, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille si je vous laissais boire alors qu'il y a Sarah qui dort dans l'autre chambre. Si vous êtes trop alcoolisé, tout peut arriver et—

\- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Lâcha le père d'une petite voix nouée.

Tout lui revenait d'un seul coup. Quand il était allé s'installer au comptoir de ce bar, à quelques minutes à peine de chez lui, il s'était donné comme objectif de boire jusqu'à en oublier son nom. Il avait réussi. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour durer et Stiles foutait vraiment la merde. La gorge du père se serra et il réprima la douleur sourde qui grimpait le long de ses côtes. Une main douce se posa sur son avant-bras, main qu'il repoussa.

\- M'sieur Hale, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Toi aussi tu penses que je serais capable de lui faire du mal ?

Il avait beau mettre toute la volonté du monde dans sa concentration, sa voix n'en avait pas moins tremblé et l'humidité commençait à prendre place dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres se mirent à tressauter et il serra douloureusement la mâchoire en détournant le regard. Il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Pas devant lui, sérieusement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se sentir aussi faible. Il n'était pas faible, nom de Dieu ! Et pourtant, il ne s'en trouvait pas moins démuni sous ce regard noisette qu'il sentait brûler sur sa peau. Il chercha à se lever, à fuir - il était très doué à ce petit jeu là en ce moment - mais Stiles l'en empêcha d'une main réconfortante sur son épaule, en cherchant son regard.

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et curieuse.

Il craqua.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, abandonnant la partie, et son front rencontra le bord du comptoir. Stiles lâcha un bruit avant de tenter de le redresser. Derek se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et d'un grognement. Il était très bien là, qu'on le laisse tranquille. La voix du baby-sitter se fit proche de son visage, inquiète, demandant une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état.

\- T'savais que les professeurs des écoles suivent un stage pour reconnaître les signes de maltraitance chez les enfants ? Lâche-t-il soudainement d'une voix sourde, coupant Stiles dans ses mouvements.

Après quelques instants de silence, il l'entendit approcher un des sièges de bar du sien et sentit une caresse, comme si le baby-sitter avait hésité à poser sa main sur son épaule avant de se résigner.

\- Non, je l'ignorais. Déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix douce. En quoi est-ce—

\- Jennyfer est maîtresse. Marmonna Derek d'une voix qu'il aurait bien aimé posée, mais qui tremblait contre son gré.

Le hoquet de surprise de la part du jeune homme eut l'étrange, mais agréable, effet de réchauffer le cœur durci de Derek.

\- C'est avec elle que j'étais, ce soir... Termina-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, la main de l'étudiant se posa réellement sur son épaule.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'elle a insinué qu'elle pensait que vous battiez votre fille, quand même ?! Demanda-t-il d'une voix outrée.

\- Non. Concéda Derek.

Stiles eut un petit soupir soulagé, mais malheureusement, Derek n'avait pas fini.

\- Elle me l'a dit clairement. Ça, ainsi que je devais probablement l'agresser se... sex...

Sa gorge se serra, il était incapable de finir cette phrase. Il prit peur un instant car Stiles tardait à faire part de sa réaction mais un frisson de soulagement le parcourut quand l'étudiant sauta sur ses pieds, insultant son ex-compagne de noms d'oiseaux tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Les yeux plongés dans la contemplation de son comptoir, il laissa son esprit engourdi, mais toujours meurtri, revenir à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il avait appréhendé cette dernière, il avait su dès qu'il avait eu Jennyfer au téléphone, qu'elle ne pouvait que mal finir. Et quelle idée d'aller dans un restaurant, hein ? Le lieu public n'avait pas empêché le ton de monter très rapidement. De son côté, il n'avait rien avalé, il était parti avant même que le serveur ne daigne s'intéresser à leur table autrement que pour leur demander de baisser le ton. Ses insinuations l'avaient d'abord choqué, et quand elle avait directement dit les choses, il avait eu envie de vomir, alors il était parti sans demander son reste. Et il avait bu, pour mieux oublier. Sauf que comme toujours, ça avait eu l'effet inverse, totalement inverse : Il n'avait fait que ressasser les faits, la colère se transformant en douleur brute, poisseuse, dans laquelle il s'était laissé engluer et il avait tenté de se noyer dans les alcools les plus forts qu'il pouvait trouver.

Un verre d'eau se posa brutalement à côté de son oreille. Il y jeta un œil embrumé avant de retourner à la contemplation de son comptoir. Non, je vous assure, il est tellement magnifique...

\- M'sieur Hale. Commença Stiles d'une voix douce, revenu à ses côtés. Vous avez l'alcool triste et maintenant, vu votre état, demain sera pire. Buvez, ça vous éclaircira un peu les idées.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer, hein ? S'éclaircir les idées pour quoi, exactement ? L'intérêt était médiocre. Un verre d'eau n'allait strictement rien changer à la situation actuelle, et il le lui fit comprendre en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Continua le jeune homme, une main chaude sur son bras. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne connaît rien à votre situation et je vous assure que ses allégations ne tiendront pas devant un tribunal, ni même devant de simples flics, et—

\- Elle va rien faire. Marmonna le père de nouveau célibataire.

\- Comment cela ? Hésita-t-il un instant.

\- Selon ses dires, en souvenir de nos bons moments passés ensemble, elle ne dira rien parce que ça risquerait de pourrir le reste de mon existence et je suis trop bon au pieu pour aller en taule. Cita Derek d'une voix acerbe et grinçante.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait eu envie de la frapper. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu aucune pulsion violente envers la gente féminine, il avait été à deux doigts de lui faire ravaler son sourire aguicheur à coup de salade de phalanges. Mais ses valeurs avaient pris le dessus et l'en avaient empêché. Il avait fui à temps.

\- Ok, alors là c'est incroyable, je ne sais pas ce qui est pire. Marmonna Stiles d'une voix qui transpirait la colère. Non mais elle va bien dans sa tête, celle-là ?!

Il pesta encore quelques instants et Derek, même s'il ne semblait pas réellement le faire, l'écoutait attentivement, le cœur battant. Les paroles de Laura lui revenaient en tête. " _Tu n'es pas seul, Derek_. " Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi raison qu'en cet instant. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il papillonnait des yeux, voulant chasser les larmes qui venaient prendre refuge sous ses paupières. Constater que Stiles, cet étudiant un poil trop bavard et manifestement au grand cœur, était touché par cette injustice comme si c'était la sienne, extériorisait tout ce que lui n'avait pas la force de laisser sortir. Oui, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ces sanglots libérateurs, les mêmes qui l'avaient secoué une poignée de jours plus tôt, dans les bras de sa sœur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était incomparable et son palpitant semblait vouloir se faire la malle. Un bruit étrange franchit ses lèvres, mélange subtile entre rire et pleur.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de goût en matière de femmes. Marmonna-t-il cyniquement d'une voix cassée, répondant aux babillages du jeune homme qui avait continué sur sa lancée, lui reprochant le choix étrange de Jennyfer comme compagne, même passagère.

Le soulagement disparut en un battement de cils, remplacé par quelque chose de plus fort, plus vile.

\- Quoi qu'au fond, elles ont raison, j'suis un monstre...

L'alcool n'aidait vraiment pas à rendre ses idées claires. Il faisait des associations d'idées qui n'auraient jamais eu lieu d'être en temps normal, il le savait très bien. Mais là tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette image de la tête. Les remontrances colorées de Stiles tout près de lui le firent sursauter mais cela n'empêchait pas ses pensées de tourner, tourner, encore et encore.

\- -tirez tout de suite cette idée de votre esprit, il est hors de question que je vous laisse croire une chose par-

\- J'voulais pas d'enfant. Confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

\- ... Quoi ? Demanda doucement Stiles après s'être penché vers lui.

Il refusa de répéter, trop honteux de ce secret qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis la naissance de Sarah.

\- J'suis égoïste, un père médiocre, j'étais pas prêt, j'ai pas eu l'choix et j'suis hypocrite. Je... je...

Il se tut, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés, cherchant ses mots. A ses côtés, Stiles soupira avant de lui serrer l'épaule.

\- Écoutez, vous êtes en train de raconter n'importe quoi, vous vous emmêlez les pinceaux et—

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Vitupéra-t-il soudainement. Kate et moi... on était ensemble depuis le début du lycée. Quand on a eu not' diplôme, je suis parti à New York et elle est restée là. Au début, on pensait qu'une relation à distance allait fonctionner. Mais j'ai très vite vu que... que ça allait pas. On s'voyait plus que les week-ends et les vacances, et quand on s'voyait, on s'engueulait à propos de moi qui venais de moins en moins. Je... je l'aimais plus. J'allais la quitter quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait Sarah. Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il sentait vaguement que la main de Stiles avait migrée dans son dos et le caressait doucement entre les omoplates. Lui, n'avait pas cligné des paupières de toute sa tirade, et il ne savait plus trop si les larmes qui brouillaient désormais sa vision étaient dues à ses yeux restés ouverts trop longtemps ou à la douleur de son âme qui s'exprimait. Il se sentait minable, misérable. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Stiles, il avait l'air de quoi là, hein ? Un père dépressif incapable de prendre soin de lui et encore moins de sa propre fille. Il valait quoi, au juste ?

Il renifla.

\- Sarah était un accident. Affirma plus que demanda le jeune homme.

\- Elle me l'a fait croire pendant quelques temps. Quand la date limite pour l'avortement a été dépassée, elle m'a avoué que ce n'en était pas vraiment un, durant une de nos disputes.

\- ... elle vous a fait un enfant dans le dos... souffla Stiles, et au son de sa voix, il était choqué de cette confession.

Il hocha doucement la tête, le front toujours contre le comptoir et son nez frotta ce dernier dans le mouvement. Dans un autre contexte, cela aurait pu être marrant. Là, c'était pathétique.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais forcée à avorter, de toute façon... Soupira Derek. Elle me connaissait trop bien... Que mes valeurs m'empêcheraient de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, que ce soit avorter ou la laisser s'occuper seule du bébé... Et puis, elle savait très bien que je voulais une famille, alors c'était la solution toute trouvée ! Ricana-t-il amèrement.

\- Le fameux bébé pour sauver le mariage. Conclut le jeune homme.

Derek lâcha un gémissement et ferma les yeux.

\- Et on n'était même pas mariés... J'lui en ai voulu, putain. J'lui en ai tellement voulu... J'hésitais encore à me casser sans regarder en arrière, la veille de l'accouchement.

Sur l'écran que formait ses paupières closes se dessinaient désormais les bribes de souvenirs des derniers jours où il n'était encore qu'un jeune de vingt ans qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait dans la vie et lâchement trahi par sa petite-amie ; le coup de fil de son beau-frère ; Kate à l'hôpital, hurlant qu'on l'achève, que la douleur était trop forte, insupportable. Et puis ce petit cri. Cette voix nasillarde qui remplit soudainement toute la pièce, ne cessant plus avant de longues minutes passées à s'égosiller.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, une bouffée de tendresse enserrait maintenant sa poitrine.

\- Mais quand je l'ai tenue dans mes bras...

Il se mit à rire doucement alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler le long de ses joues, roulant sur son menton ou allant directement se briser sur le marbre face à lui. Sa gorge nouée sous la vivacité de ses souvenirs l'empêcha un instant de continuer et à ses côtés, il entendit le rire tendre de l'étudiant qui s'était un peu rapproché et qui lui massait désormais la nuque.

\- Alors ouais, j'aimais plus Kate... mais avec l'arrivée de Sarah, c'est revenu. Un peu. Enfin, je crois... je-j'en sais rien. Maintenant, y a plus que nous deux et... et malgré son état, c'est... c'est bien mieux que quand elle était là. Et j'me sens tellement mal de penser ça... Je voulais pas de cette enfant et maintenant, je veux pas que sa mère revienne, je-je veux garder Sarah pour moi et...

Son souffle se coupa alors que les sanglots silencieux revenaient et que les larmes coulaient désormais sans barrière aucune. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, aller s'enterrer sous ses draps, honteux d'être aussi possessif envers son enfant et de vouloir consciemment la priver de sa mère.

\- M'sieur Hale, votre réaction est normale. Vous voulez seulement la protéger et vous craignez qu'elle n'aggrave les choses en revenant. C'est votre instinct qui parle et—

\- Et s'il avait tort mon instinct, hein ? Si Sarah ne parle plus et refuse qu'on la touche parce que sa mère lui manque ?

\- Notre instinct a rarement tort... conclut Stiles en continuant ses petits massages dans la nuque de Derek.

Ce dernier renifla, cherchant à tarir les larmes, mais une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'enveloppa.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire... Lâcha-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, revivant la scène qu'il avait vécue dans son bureau quelques nuits plus tôt.

Il était un père minable. Ceux de la pire espèce, ceux qui pensent œuvrer pour le bien de leur progéniture pour finalement détruire leur vie sans même le réaliser. Il ne méritait pas Sarah, il le savait, et son mutisme n'était qu'un maigre châtiment face à ce qu'il semblait lui faire vivre depuis que sa mère était partie. Les yeux clos, sous ses pieds semblait s'ouvrir un gouffre sans fond et il s'y laissa tomber. Il aurait pu mourir de froid là, en cet instant précis, installé sur sa chaise, s'il avait été seul.

Une douce chaleur enveloppa ses épaules alors que Stiles l'enlaçait maladroitement, se penchant pour poser son nez contre sa tempe. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration tremblante et en sentant l'humidité sur sa joue, Derek lui demanda d'une petite voix émerveillée mais néanmoins gênée pourquoi il pleurait à son tour. Stiles eut un rire un peu étouffé et Derek frissonna en sentant son souffle sur sa joue.

\- Vous ressemblez tellement à mon père... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix nostalgique, un sourire dans la voix. Vous êtes comme lui, taillé dans une roche tellement plus dure que la nôtre, pauvres petites choses. - Le rire du jeune homme arracha un vague sourire au père - Mais je suis sérieux. Vous n'avez pas à vous dénigrer de la sorte. Je sais bien que cette situation semble sans issue, mais vous êtes au cœur de l'action, si je puis dire, et vous ne voyez plus que ça. Mais tu... vous avez fait un boulot formidable malgré votre situation, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras, Hale. Sarah est peut-être en plein blocage mais mis à part cela, elle est en bonne santé, elle est curieuse, éveillée et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, plus épanouie que certains enfants bavards auxquels j'ai eu affaire. Termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Derek sentit son cœur palpiter sous cette voix pleine de sagesse. On lui avait souvent parlé de cette manière, mais c'était souvent sa sœur, ou son oncle, autant dire qu'il n'était que peu objectif. Il renifla un instant, ses yeux se fermant à demi sous la caresse gracile des doigts du jeune homme dans ses cheveux. Le père soupira et tourna sa tête, posant sa joue droite sur le comptoir pour regarder le plus jeune. Stiles s'était redressé, restant tout de même proche de lui, sa main droite massant toujours légèrement son crâne et sa nuque, tandis que l'autre enserrait agréablement son bras gauche. Derek se plongea dans ce regard whisky, cherchant une trace de moquerie. Mais Stiles était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Tu crois ? Murmura-t-il alors d'une voix basse, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Stiles soupira en essuyant du revers de la main ses joues où roulaient quelques perles salées, désemparé que Derek ait ce genre d'introspections et qu'il se pose réellement la question. Il se repencha sur le père qui continuait de le fixer comme s'il allait soudainement disparaître, et se rapprocha pour bien être sûr que l'autre ait toute son attention.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Commença-t-il d'une voix dure, jetant le vouvoiement aux oubliettes. Ne laisse personne remettre en cause ce que tes tripes te disent de faire. Tu t'occupes de ta fille comme un roi avec sa princesse, elle ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amour. Tu ne la maltraites en aucune façon. Tu es un père formidable, Derek. Un héros des temps modernes et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tant que tu te dénigras de la sorte, je continuerai de te saouler avec des métaphores toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres ! Termina-t-il avec un sourire de canaille.

De l'humour, dans un moment pareil. Qui l'aurait cru ? Cette pointe de légèreté qu'apporta Stiles fut le meilleur remède pour Derek qui sentit enfin ses épaules se décrisper sous le bras chaud du jeune homme. Ce dernier le ressentit et lui fit un sourire, un vrai. Maintenant, Derek le réalisait. Stiles était du genre à sourire tout le temps, naturellement, mais en cet instant, ce sourire était plus vrai que tous ceux qu'il lui avait adressés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Si vrai qu'il était communicatif et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, légèrement tremblantes.

\- Je préfère ça. Souffla Stiles.

Derek perdit son sourire, mais la tristesse ne revint pas. Là tout de suite, il se sentait seulement... las, vide, et étrangement sobre. Bon, il ne l'était pas réellement, mais il était plus lucide qu'en s'installant sur ce siège quelques minutes auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de cette situation surréaliste.

\- Je suis pathétique. Commenta-t-il en grognant.

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce et Derek put admirer le plus jeune s'esclaffer. Cette fois-ci, toute la tension disparut réellement pour ne plus revenir.

\- Oui, un peu je dois le reconnaître. Mais dans le sens littéraire du terme, ce qui est plutôt romantique, toujours littérairement parlant. Babilla Stiles en s'emmêlant les pinceaux et ses pommettes se teintèrent d'un rose tendre sous la gêne. Il secoua la tête. - Bref ! Se reprit-il. Allez zou, debout, au lit !

\- Tu vas vraiment encore me baby-sitter ? Demanda Derek en grognant, son côté bougon reprenant un peu le dessus et il le regarda les sourcils froncés, sans pour autant aborder un regard noir et meurtrier.

\- Que veux-tu, déformation professionnelle, Grincheux !

\- ... Grincheux ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu Blanche-Neige ?! S'offusqua Stiles en se mettant debout.

Derek soupira et roula des yeux en suivant son exemple.

\- J'ai une fille de quatre ans. Bien sûr que j'ai vu Blanche-Neige.

\- Ouf. J'ai eu peur. J'ai cru devoir refaire toute ton éducation ! Railla le baby-sitter en se frottant les yeux pour effacer définitivement les traces de ses pleurs.

Derek le regarda faire, soudainement gêné. Que dire dans cette situation ? Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids car, même si un éclair de lucidité l'avait traversé, il n'en restait pas moins tout cotonneux et embrumé par l'alcool. Il tangua un instant - ou était-ce la pièce qui bougeait soudainement ? - Une main sur son bras le ramena à la réalité.

\- Non mais sérieusement, Derek. Va te coucher.

Comme le père ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, le jeune homme attrapa son poignet et le tira à sa suite dans le couloir. Derek se laissa faire, de nouveau aussi mou que de la guimauve.

\- Ai-je mon mot à dire ? Réussit-il tout de même à demander d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Nope ! Chantonna le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard pétillant par-dessus son épaule.

Derek sentit une drôle de sensation dans son torse. L'alcool ne lui allait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? ... C'était bien l'alcool, non ?

Stiles le poussa dans sa chambre, lui ordonnant d'aller s'enterrer sous ses draps, le menaçant de le faire rapidement avant qu'il ne décide de le déshabiller lui-même. Le père avait hoché la tête mais avant que Stiles ne referme la porte, Derek lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Mais il était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Son regard se perdit dans les nuances noisette et whisky qui s'entremêlaient dans un maelström d'émotions. Il aurait aimé savoir parler comme lui, aussi bien verbalement que physiquement. Il y avait tant de choses dites dans son regard à lui, le jeune baby-sitter qui venait tout juste de l'empêcher de sombrer, et lui était incapable de s'exprimer normalement. Alors ses doigts lâchèrent doucement sa main, son bras retombant mollement contre ses flancs, et il soupira en baissant la tête. Sa main fut de nouveau enfermée dans un étau doux et agréablement chaud et il sentit un baiser aérien sur sa joue. Il rouvrit à demi les paupières pour voir Stiles lui sourire doucement en serrant un peu plus sa main.

\- De rien, Derek. Avec plaisir, même. Murmura-t-il doucement avant de le lâcher.

La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il hocha doucement la tête. Il l'avait compris, après tout. Comment avait-il fait...? Stiles posa sa main sur son torse et le poussa dans la chambre en grognant que s'il n'allait pas au lit maintenant, il allait l'assommer.

Et la porte se referma sur ce jour 459, le plus long de son existence, mais sûrement le plus libérateur.

Enfin.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****Marion**** : Nan mais LAURA QUOI. LAURA ! C'est juste mon perso préféré de la série ! Comment ça on n'a jamais vu que son corps découpé en deux ? Et alors ? Ah ça, elle va leur donner un sacré coup de pied au cul à ces deux là.

Voui tu es fidèle ! Tu auras l'droit à un cookie ! A un câlin ? Veux-tu que je t'offre un café/thé/chocolat chaud avec Chewre, hm ? *tapotte sa tête* VOUI JE SUIS TATA /O/ *est heureuse comme jamais *

****Jesuisunlama :**** NOOOOON Je ne te pardonne pas ! *sort le fouet * Tu sais que tu as deviné ce qui devait être un arc dans les chapitres suivant ? HEIN ?! BRAVO ! ( Enfin non, j'exagère, Derek est pas a proprement jaloux de Stiles dans ces chapitres... ) J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci t'ai aussi plu que les autres *smile *

****Kassandra : ****Ouiiii, je sais ! Il était très cours. Mais celui-ci est-il a ton goût ? Il est plus long que les autres, et tout plein de fluffy, de câlins et d'embrassades adourable !

****Sasunaruchan :**** Aaaah, je vois que Laura fait l'unanimité ! J'en suis n'heureuze. Avec un Z ! Mais... Mais le chapitre 19 est dans longtemps ! Faut se calmer là ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir rendue toute triste avec ce chapitre ! Ce moment Sterek t'a plut ? *^*

Poutoux gluants à toi aussi !

****Lucie33 : **** T'inquiète, la détresse de Derek va prendre fin à ce chapitre !

****Justine :**** Han, coucou petite nouvelle /o/ Prochain chapitre maintenant ! Héhéhé !

* * *

__Vous vous rendez compte ? Je commence une histoire en 2014 et j'ose la mettre à jour qu'en 2015. Pfff, ces auteurs en retard, je vous jure ! ____**AU BUCHER **____! *kofkof * Oui, je sais, humour de merde, ça devrait être interdit de faire ce genre de blague pour la nouvelle année, mais...__

__Nan, plus sérieusement, je suis en retard de deux jours et vous m'envoyez navré (… Euh non, attendez, avec cette orthographe, ma boite mail risque d'être submergée de « navré » u_u ) vous m'en voyez navré ( voilà qui est mieux ! ) Je n'ai que peu d'excuse, mise à part la perte soudaine de mon dossier/partiel a rendre pour aujourd'hui-qui-se-découvre-être-demain-encore-heureux-j'ai-à-peine-commencé. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai pensé à vous hier ! Durant un de mes partiels, j'ai dû répondre à une question sur les fanfictions. Je vous jure. Ca m'a un peu dérouté, moi qui me disais juste avant « Mes lecteurs vont pas être content, me suis levé en retard, j'ai pas pu mettre à jour TP ! » …. U_u __

__Bref. Tout ça pour dire que... Que le chapitre 11 sera plus long à venir. Je suis désolé, mais du coup, j'ai pris du retard dans les publications ET dans l'écriture des chapitres. Surtout que j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche en ce moment, mis à part pour certains passages qui se passent genre dans ULTRA LONGTEMPS ! __

__Ah, une dernière chose : Alors, ils sont-y pas meugnon ces deux là ?! HEIN ?! J'ai totalement craqué mon slip en écrivant cette douceur Sterek bien enfouie sous une bonne couche d'alcool et une grande dose de tristesse et de liquide lacrymale. Mais j'aime tout de même ce chapitre. Voilà, à partir du chapitre suivant, on retombe dans le fluf/guimauve étou. Content(e)s ? ( : __

__Dernière dernière chose : Si par hasard, vous voulez m'envoyez un mail, une connerie, j'ai désormais une adresse mail spéciale pour tout ce qui touche les fanfictions, lecture et écriture en tout genre :D C'est ___plume0eowin Z gmail0com___, les 0 étant des points et le Z majuscule est l'arobaze. Je sais pas comment cette chose s'écrit avec des lettres, donc chut ! __

__Licorne, paillettes et panda,__

__xoxo, 'Win.__


	12. PAQUET

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à la génialisime Chewre

• Pour une fois, je vais répondre à toutes les reviews en bas, même ceux qui ont un compte eux-même.

• De plus, pour ceux qui, adorablement, m'ont déjà laisser un message de soutient, comme on ne peut pas laisser deux reviews sous un même compte sur un chapitre, donc je vous propose de laisser une review en Guest, mais avec votre pseudo – vous m'suivez ? - Seulement si vous voulez me laisser une review hein =P

• J'ai envie de faire de la pub. Bah ouais. Alors vous tous qui lisez ça, vous allez gentiment allez lire la nouvelle fanfiction de **Jlukes** _Don't doubt Yourself_. Il n'y a que le prologue au moment où j'écris ces mots, mais vu le plot, ça promet un truc ENORME. Alors zou, si vous lisez pas encore ce qu'elle écrit, allez le faire de suite ! Enfin, après avoir lu ce que moi j'ai écrit, hein. Un peu de logique quand même xD

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting K. Parce que c'est comme ça. Et tout doux, tout simple.

• POV STILES

• Family/Général, soupçon de fluffy.

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE ONZE – PAQUET**

_METAMORPHIC DOWNTEMPO remix - Satellite ( Feat. Jonathan Menderlsohn )[ TRITONAL ]_

\- Alors, comment il va ton père célibataire ?

Stiles leva le nez de ses pâtes. Scott, assis en tailleur sur le sol, bataillait avec ses spaghettis trop longs et dégoulinants de sauce en grognant un peu. Stiles déposa son assiette à moitié engloutie sur la table basse et ramena ses jambes sous lui. Il s'enroula dans son plaid Dark Vador, posé sur un coin du canapé convertible, et commença à se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il.

Scott le fixa un moment, la bouche grande ouverte, une fourchette de pâte à moitié enfournée entre ses dents, voulant bien lui faire comprendre qu'en tant que colocataire, et accessoirement meilleur ami, il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le sujet de son trouble, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que lui. Stiles nia quelques instants, prétextant que les partiels lui prenaient tout son temps et que la période de Noël approchait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Mais malgré ses excuses bancales quoi que pertinentes, Scott n'était pas dupe.

\- Allez, vieux. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Stiles capitula. Le lendemain de la soirée qu'il avait passée à consoler Derek, il avait vaguement expliqué à son ami que quelque chose d'inquiétant s'était passé avec la petite Sarah et son père, sans rentrer dans les détails et affirmant que tout irait sûrement mieux maintenant. Mais Stiles lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ses propos. Alors il soupira, prit une gorgée de courage liquide - comprenez ici son verre de rosé - et expliqua plus en détail la situation. La crise de Sarah, qui levait le voile sur son propre abattement quelques temps plus tôt, la situation de Derek envers son ex-compagne et tout ce qui en découlait - renommée "_La catastrophe GG (Grande Greluche)_" par le baby-sitter -, Derek qui tombait enfin le masque devant lui, à grand renfort de whisky et de larmes, puis sa propre inquiétude. Scott l'écouta sagement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Une fois que le jeune homme eut soupiré de tout son long pour clore son explication, Scott posa ses couverts et regarda son ami.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton boulot ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Essayer d'aider Hale. Tu n'es que le baby-sitter, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses lui offrir.

\- Pas du tout ! Je peux-

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu as cette tendance maladive à tout vouloir... Je ne sais pas, cette manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde comme si tu avais une mission divine ou qu'est-ce que j'en sais encore. C'est quasi compulsif chez toi, de vouloir recoller les morceaux des autres. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Dois-je te rappeler la catastrophe avec Jackson ? Tu étais si persuadé que tu pouvais le rendre plus sympa, à le coller tout le temps, qu'il a fini par déposer une main courante et une ordonnance restrictive contre toi. Alors je le répète : tu ne crois pas que tu risques d'en faire trop ?

Stiles regarda son ami sans répondre. Scott gigota un peu, mal à l'aise, puis reprit.

\- C'n'est pas ton boulot, Stiles. On t'a toujours dit d'arrêter de te mêler des affaires qui ne te regardent pas, et tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Mais là, tu devrais peut-être-

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Scott ! Haussa-t-il la voix en se levant. Tu voudrais que je reste là, les bras ballants, à les regarder dépérir tous les deux ? Sarah fait des progrès, du moins, j'en ai l'impression. Et tu voudrais que je ne fasse rien, à part lui préparer des chocolats chaud, lui faire prendre son goûter et lui faire faire ses devoirs sans essayer de l'encourager à s'ouvrir ? Scott, tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai vu le regard de Derek s'illuminer un soir, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a dit que Sarah lui avait souri pour la première fois en un an. UNE ANNEE COMPLÈTE, Scott. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça représente ?

\- Je ne dis pas que tu dois laisser Sarah se débrouiller seule, mais le père aurait besoin d'un bon psy.

\- Ou d'un ami.

\- Il doit en avoir-

\- Ah oui ? En trois mois, je l'ai vu rentrer tous les soirs. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de garder Sarah, mis à part quand il est allé voir sa greluche. Il n'a que son boulot et sa fille dans sa vie !

\- C'est sûrement son cho-

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est son choix ! Personne n'aime être solitaire, même ceux qui le proclament haut et fort !

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir !

\- Scott, je sais ce que je fais. Mon père aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui foute un coup d'pied au cul après … après Maman ! Alors pour Derek, je serai cette personne !

\- Stiles...

\- Scott ! Hurla soudainement Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sans ta mère et toi, je serais toujours- AOUTCH !

Il était si remonté qu'il s'était mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens et venait d'envoyer sa main violemment dans le mur. La douleur prit le pas sur toute l'animosité qu'il pouvait ressentir en l'instant et il geignit longuement pendant que Scott lui appliquait une poche de glace sur la main. Certes, ce n'était pas cassé, mais il aurait un magnifique bleu. Scott soupira.

\- Stiles, tout ce que je veux dire par là, c'est... Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, d'accord ? Ne va pas trop le pourrir, il pourrait te virer et pour le coup, t'auras tout perdu.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas. Il fixa juste son membre douloureux avant de se défaire de son ami. Il rangea ses affaires sans un mot et alla ensuite se coucher. Scott tenta bien de lui parler, mais l'étudiant fit la sourde d'oreille. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer avec lui.

Le sommeil mit un certains temps à le cueillir.

.*.

Bien sûr qu'il avait tu ses doutes quant à son éventuel échec. Certes, Derek s'était confié à lui trois jours plus tôt et Stiles s'en était trouvé tout chamboulé : il avait directement été plongé dans les problèmes de cette famille pour la seconde fois, lui qui aurait pu rester simple spectateur silencieux, aide douce et presque invisible pour Sarah, on en avait décidé autrement. Derek s'était inconsciemment tourné vers lui et Stiles s'était senti happé par sa détresse. Ce père lui demandait son aide, il le savait et en était certain, contrairement au principal intéressé. Ou alors, il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Stiles n'avait jamais fait psycho dans son cursus universitaire, mais sa curiosité malsaine l'avait souvent amené à s'intéresser de plus près aux comportements humains et aux schémas dits "classiques". Et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que Derek n'était pas le type d'homme à s'oublier facilement dans l'alcool. Au vu de la soirée qu'il avait dû passer, il était compréhensible qu'il ait craqué. Mais Derek était un as du self-control : Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il aurait très bien pu renvoyer Stiles chez lui en cachant ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis le temps, Stiles avait pu admirer le contrôle que Derek exerçait sur sa propre personne et devait reconnaître qu'il était très peu porté sur les effusions de joie en tout genre. Neutralité parfaite, sauf quand ça touchait Sarah.

Bref, il aurait pu faire l'autruche et pourtant, il avait craqué. Maintenant, deux choix s'offraient à Stiles : Soit c'était un appel au secours conscient - l'alcool l'avait sûrement débridé et désinhibé son égo pour reconnaître son besoin d'aide - ou inconscient - l'alcool avait été un bon déclencheur, ainsi que catalyseur désinhibant - ; ou alors il avait craqué parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus et que cette soirée avait été la goutte de trop. Dans les deux cas, il y avait cette soirée pour Stiles, et une seule et unique réaction humaine possible : lui foutre son pied au cul et lui secouer les puces. Non, plus sérieusement, vous le voyez fermer les yeux sur cet épisode, vous ? Lui non.

Donc, lui donner son aide. Pas lui proposer gentiment, pas en discuter calmement de tout ça, NAN ! Stiles allait le prendre entre quatre yeux, lui crier ses quatre vérités, peut-être même lui donner quatre baffes histoire qu'il imprime tout quatre fois. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir l'approcher, parce qu'au lendemain de cette soirée - Stiles avait dormi sur place - Derek était devenu le champion au jeu "_Je-me-suis-découvert-devant-Stiles-évitons-le-le-plus-possible_". Peut-être allait-il lui offrir une médaille en chocolat pour Nawël, pour la peine.

Stiles se redressa dans le canapé, faisant japper Moon de mécontentement, elle qui était si bien installée sur lui. Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça ! Utiliser cette fête Catho qui lui sortait par les yeux, qui se passait une semaine plus tard, pour se rapprocher de Hale. Grand Dieu, il était un GÉNIE ! Le ricanement qu'il lâcha attira l'attention de Sarah assise sur le sol, entourée de légo en tous genres, peluches et autres jeux. Apparemment, des pirates avaient pris la table basse d'assaut et les chevaliers Jedi tentaient, sans grand succès apparent, de reprendre le contrôle de ce poste de commandement tant convoité. Stiles s'excusa de son effusion un peu bruyante, et décida intérieurement de mettre son plan à exécution.

Première tentative ratée. Derek avait tué le poussin dans l'œuf avant que Stiles ne puisse lui adresser la parole. Pour la seconde fois, Derek avait fui par une pirouette forte admirable, en envoyant Sarah le distraire le temps qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau pour ne plus en ressortir.

La troisième fois fut la bonne. Derek était rentré un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, et Sarah était toujours au lit, somnolant à moitié, encore un peu prise dans le sommeil de sa sieste. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et visiblement, Derek comptait encore s'enfuir. Il avait un faux air d'animal traqué en cherchant une énième pirouette pour déguerpir rapidement. Mais Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans son arc. Euuuh... Wait...

\- M'sieur Hale ! L'interpella l'étudiant qui ne rata pas le léger tressaillement.

Derek se retourna lentement vers lui, l'air impassible. Mais Stiles savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

\- Le compte n'est pas bon ? S'enquit-il avec une légère grimace.

Durant un instant, il ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Ah oui, la paie. Stiles baissa son regard sur les billets accompagnés de quelques pièces, se disant qu'il devrait plutôt lui proposer de le payer avec un forfait au mois, plutôt que tous les jours. Il releva les yeux et les planta fermement dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Je... Non mais tu- enfin, vous... euh...

Il grimaça, tira la langue et se racla la gorge.

\- Ok, on rembobine : vous comptez m'éviter encore longtemps ?

Autre tentative de fuite, il détourna le regard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu- vous parlez.

\- Moi, c'est Stiles, 'pouvez me tutoyer, enchanté. Et on regarde les gens quand on leur parle. Ricana le jeune homme en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir gardé une certaine familiarité.

Derek soupira en se massant l'arête du nez, l'évitant pourtant toujours.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que v- tu veux que je te dise...

\- A moi rien, justement. Vous m'devez rien, je n'vous dois rien, je trouve cela idiot.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et fixa Stiles sans rien dire. Celui-ci frissonna et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- Écoutez, sérieusement, c'est puéril comme réaction, la fuite.

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Roh, non bien sûr. Votre appart' a beau être quatre fois plus grand que le mien, cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour que l'on ne se soit pas croisés en trois quatre jours par pur hasard. Vous savez, je m'occupe de Sarah, c'est tout. Je ne juge rien ni personne, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

\- Je ne-

\- Ne ! Le stoppa Stiles en levant la main. Laissez-moi finir. Si vraiment vous voulez continuer à m'éviter de la sorte, à votre guise. Mais je serai là tous les soirs de la semaine.

Il fit semblant de compter les pièces face à lui.

\- Alors oui, vous n'allez pas échapper aux bons vieux clichés du " _Si vous avez besoin de parler, c'est toujours plus simple avec un parfait étranger _" et " _Ce qui est bien c'est que je connais déjà toute l'histoire, alors c'est vrai que c'est plus simple, pas besoin de faire un résumé à chaque fois._ " Après, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Stiles aurait bien aimé lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la tronche, suivre son plan comme il s'était dit qu'il allait faire. Mais il avait croisé le regard de Derek. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni même de la peur, qu'il avait brièvement lu dans son regard, mais de la honte. Il se sentait honteux de cette soirée. Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais par contre il comprenait. La subtilité était infime mais bien présente. Alors, si pour le moment il avait encore besoin de faire l'autruche, Stiles n'allait pas le forcer à se confesser. Par contre, il n'allait pas abandonner son idée pour autant.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que je voulais vous parler.

Un petit mensonge pas si faux que ça, en y regardant mieux.

Derek haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris. Stiles regarda autour de lui pour bien vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- En fait... Voilà, ça fait deux mois, presque trois que je m'occupe de Sarah, et la semaine prochaine, c'est Noël. Vous n'avez pas décoré alors je pense que vous n'allez pas passer les fêtes ici. Mais tout de même, j'aimerais... que le père Noël passe chez moi pour elle, alors je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu commander.

Il sourit doucement avant de regretter ses paroles. Derek ne paraissait plus surpris, mais accablé par le temps. Il soupira profondément et se frotta les tempes.

\- Non, on passe les fêtes ici. Mais... Sarah ne croit pas au père Noël. Lâcha t-il soudainement.

Un silence interloqué s'installa.

\- Je... Commença Stiles. ... Pardon ? Se reprit-il.

Derek soupira et se rapprocha en se frottant la nuque.

\- Kate a toujours été contre le mensonge pour ses enfants. J'ai bien essayé de lui raconter quelques histoires du père Noël mais... c'est très dur de monter un mythe quand une autre personne s'occupe de le détruire.

Il avait l'air sombre et en voulait clairement à sa femme.

\- Comment... comment elle s'y prenait ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix, encore sous le choc.

\- Elle l'emmenait en courses pour acheter ses cadeaux. Elle ne prenait pas de pincettes quand elle en parlait et on s'est engueulés plus d'une fois à ce sujet, juste devant elle. Elle était encore toute petite mais... elle retient beaucoup et très vite. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire croire ça, pour finalement, lui confirmer les dires de sa mère dans quelques années...

Stiles regarda Derek, qui évitait son regard, rangeant le peu de vaisselle que le plus jeune avait fait dans l'après-midi.

\- C'est... triste.

Derek eut un ricanement amer.

\- Mais je comprends votre point de vue. Pour le bonhomme rouge, j'entends. Mais... Naaaaaaaaaaaan, mais il faut décorer quand même ! Déclara le jeune homme en écartant les bras pour montrer le salon. La plupart de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance se passent durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Derek haussa les épaules, blasé.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé pour cette année, je dois dire. L'année dernière, Son départ était encore trop frais dans nos mémoires, et on n'a rien fait. Cette année... je pense pouvoir dire que c'est arrivé un peu trop vite pour moi. Termina-t-il, tandis que Stiles pensait avoir perçu un sourire triste dans sa voix, malgré son expression neutre.

Stiles se sentit très mal pour lui. Pour elle. Pour ce duo improbable, mais néanmoins solide.

\- D'accord. Il hocha la tête. D'accord d'accord d'accord...

Il se redressa.

\- Mais dans tout ça, je lui offre quoi, moi ?

Derek le fixa, le détailla un long moment, de telle sorte que Stiles se sentit démuni sous son regard pesant.

\- Tu... tu veux offrir quelque chose à Sarah ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr.

Un petit silence s'installa. Derek était totalement déphasé. Enfin, Stiles en avait l'impression.

\- Je...

\- Au pire, je trouverai une idée moi-même. Sourit le plus jeune, sortant le père de son trouble.

Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, hocha la tête sans rien dire. Stiles trépigna un instant sur sa chaise avant de se lever - ou plutôt, sauter sur ses pieds pour récupérer ses affaires, babillant un instant sur des banalités sorties de nulle part.

\- Enfin bref. A demain M'sieur Hale !

\- Stiles ! L'interpella celui-ci avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Le jeune homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, lâchant un petit bruit d'interrogation.

Derek se racla la gorge, croisa les bras et regarda autre part.

\- Moi, c'est Derek.

Le cœur de Stiles joua le colibri dans sa cage thoracique. Un sourire déchira ses zygomatiques sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

\- Oh... ah ! Alors à d'main Derek.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant entre les côtes, l'euphorie d'avoir réussi un exploit extraordinaire et les joues sur le point de se fendre sous le sourire incontrôlable qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

.*.

Ouais, offrir un cadeau à Sarah était une bonne idée. Sur le papier. Parce qu'en vrai, son coffre-à-idée-dans-sa-tête était complètement vide. Enfin non, il ne l'était pas totalement, disons qu'il avait eu plein d'idée durant la semaine, mais rien d'instinctif. Il avait passé la semaine précédant Noël à traîner dans les magasins, à fouiner et farfouiller, espérant trouver la petite étincelle qui allait tout illuminer. Il avait trouvé beaucoup de choses pour ses amis, sa famille, et même quelques fois pour lui, mais quand il en venait à penser au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Sarah, et à celui de Derek, ou même un pour les deux, rien ne lui venait. Rien qui le prenait aux tripes, rien en traînant dans les allées de certains magasins, rien qui lui sautait aux yeux au premier regard. Du coup, il angoissait un peu... quoi que, angoisser était un bien grand mot.

Mais tout de même, il aurait bien aimé leur faire plaisir.

\- Stiles ? Tu peux me rendre un service ?

Le jeune étudiant releva la tête du sac à dos dans lequel il cherchait désespérément ses clés de voiture. Sauf qu'il était bien loin de les retrouver étant donné que c'était Scott qui les lui tendait avec un sourire moqueur. Le baby-sitter se mordit la langue pour éviter de la lui tirer et les lui arracha des mains avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu peux passer au magasin ? Il y a mon DVD qui est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ?

\- La flemme de descendre sept étages pour les remonter une heure après. Ricana son ami. Alors comme toi, tu es obligé de sortir, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Ouais, ça se tenait. Mais quand même.

\- T'abuses, vieux. Marmonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Merci mon frère ! Hurla le plus fainéant des deux avant de partir dans un grand rire en fermant la porte quand leur voisine du dessous ouvrit la sienne pour pestiférer un "ces jeunes qui n'ont aucun respect pour leur voisinage et leur temps de sommeil ! " Meuf, il est 14h, tu ne bosses pas, tu dors toute la journée, t'es payée pour reproduire le cycle des marmottes en taille humaine ou quoi ? Pfff, vieille peau.

Alors oui, Stiles était un bon pote, mais ça le faisait vraiment chier de faire un détour par le magasin... Il déjeunait avec son père aujourd'hui, dans un restaurant à plus d'un quart d'heure de route et il était déjà en retard ! " _Tant pis_. " se dit-il. " _J'y passerai en revenant._ "

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas pris un moment pour passer un peu de bon temps avec son père. Alors comme tout bon jeudi en pleines vacances qui se respecte, et Derek l'ayant prévenu qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui, il en avait profité toute l'après-midi, sachant que son père ne travaillait pas. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il passait les portes du magasin pour récupérer la commande de Scott dix minutes avant la fermeture. Et franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver l'Idée du Siècle, avec un grand I et un grand S dans un temps aussi cours. Comme quoi, des fois, le Destin devait mater son parcours pour le guider. Honnêtement, il n'y avait eu aucune logique dans son parcours à travers le magasin : Au lieu d'aller directement en caisse, il avait fait un détour par le coin des enfants. Il n'y avait aucune LOGIQUE dans cette action ! Surtout qu'il ne jetait aucun coup d'œil aux DVDs disposés sur les étagères, il ne faisait que déambuler entre elles. Et pourtant, son regard avait été attiré par une pochette anodine, au premier abord. Mais à mieux y regarder... La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. D'un geste rapide, il s'en était emparé et avait couru jusqu'aux caisses, demandé un paquet cadeau et était presque reparti sans la fameuse commande de Scotty.

Mais, Man, c'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

Il en avait été persuadé après l'avoir poussée précipitamment dans les bras surpris de Derek, juste après que ce dernier ait ouvert la porte.

\- ... Stiles ? Demanda le père d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, mais j'ai cherché pendant des jours et des jours un cadeau awesome pour la p'tiote, autant que pour vous, sauf qu'à bien y penser je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à ce que mon colocataire me demande de faire une course, parce que monsieur est trop fainéant pour descendre sept étages alors que franchement sept étages c'est rien du to—

\- Stiles ! L'interrompit Derek en posant une main sur son épaule. Respire !

Le jeune homme lui obéit, prenant une grande inspiration. Grand Dieu ! Il avait failli y passer cette fois-ci !

\- Bien. Lui sourit discrètement Derek.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

\- Je... bref. Tout ça pour dire que, c'est pour vous. Déclara-t-il avec le sourire en montrant du doigt le petit paquet que Derek tenait dans les mains.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et regarda l'objet comme si c'était une chose étrange, le retournant quelques fois, avant de regarder Stiles comme si lui aussi était un être étrange. Stiles rougit un peu plus et se frotta la nuque.

\- Euuuh... je vous propose de le regarder demain, histoire de rallumer la petite loupiotte.

\- ... quoi ?

\- Regardez-le, vous comprendrez !

Il se retourna et commença à partir avant de se stopper et de se retourner vers la porte avant que Derek ne disparaisse de nouveau dans son appartement après le passage éclair de ce baby-sitter pour le moins peu orthodoxe.

\- Ah, Derek, une dernière chose !

Le père le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Stiles lui sourit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Il commença à disparaître dans la cage d'escalier quand, au bout de quelques marches, un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Stiles.

Non, il n'avait pas failli tomber et dévaler les marches la tête la première.

Et son cœur n'avait pas raté quelques battements non plus.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****PoilDeChameau : ****Oulalala, tant de review, RIEN QUE POUR MOI ?! ? Pour la peine, et j'espère que cela ne te gèneras, je vais répondre à tous dans ce même MP ^^

Han mais très chère, tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut pour lire ce que j'écris ! J'espère en tout cas que tout va bien - ou mieux - pour toi désormais ^^

L'amitié Scott/Stiles est pas assez exploité dans la série je trouve, et du coup, j'ai l'impression que Scott se comporte comme un vrai connard des fois... Mais je m'éloigne quelque peu. J'ai voulut faire honneur à l'amitié simple - mais que j'idolâtre totalement - de Friends ^^ Ah, pour ce qui est de Sarah doutant de l'amour de son père, crois-moi, moi qui suis dans sa tête, elle le sait parfaitement, que son père l'aime. Et oui, pauvre Derek - Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est loin d'être fini, huhuhu - OULALALA VOUIIII ! /O/ Voilà pourquoi le renard aide le panda ! Parce qu'en plus d'être le Nogi, Stilisou est le renard ! Celui qui va apprendre à Sarah à apprivoiser les gens et s'apprivoiser elle-même, teeeeellement de symbolique derrière cet animal ! Et puis, cette histoire... Enfin bref. Huhuhu, Stiles aura une magnifique récompense... ;D

OH MON DIEU, CE PASSAGE ! J'entendais presque un bruit de dessin animé "Boing boing" quand je la décrivais sautiller sur place xD Pour Jennyfer... Malheureusement, le pire était à venir. Enfin, depuis, tu l'as lut ^^

L'échange de peluche est en effet plein de symbolique ^-^ Pour les chansons, je suis contente que ça plaise *coeur* Non pas que je prenne beaucoup de temps pour les choisir, des fois ça me saute aux yeux, des fois non ^^ Mais vouala. Et bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas *poutoux poutoux*

Pour ce qui est du chapitre dix, pour le moment oui. J'ai voulut que ce soit le plus tristounet. C'est un vrai yo-yo émotionel cette histoire 8D Je n'ai jamais dit que Kate était morte... *sifflote*

Oui, ce rassemblement le onze janvier était magnifique, mais comme je le pensais... La merde a commencé. Han, tes citations sont splendides. Je suis agnostique, et je ne veux aucunement froisé qui que ce soit, mais je suis désolé, je penses sincèrement que, comme l'Histoire nous l'apprend, la religion n'est qu'une excuse de plus derrière laquelle se cacher pour sa soif de sang. Dans ce genre de situation, hein.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur 3

****Veuve Noir : ****Thank's a loooot :D

****Rosedeschamps ******: **Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Ca y est, je me suis calmé, je vais reprendre la route de la n'écriture ! Merci pour ton message de soutient ^^

****Marion : ****Voilà, là tu peux la haïr et la tuer, j'en ai plus besoin *s'en débarasse comme d'un mouchoir* Ou alors on peut invoquer Dlull. Tu m'aides ?

Aaaah, Laura. Laura, Laura, Laura. Laura est venu, a vu, a vaincu. BOUM BABY ! Héhéhé, Stiles est coule =w= J'espère que tu l'aimes dans ce chapitre ^^ J'ai réçut tes ondes positiiiiives /O/

****WM : ****Contente que cela t'ai plut /o/

****Reapersis : ****=D

****Phoenix8351 ******:** Merci beaucoup, contente que cela t'ai plut ! J'avais besoin de la Dinde, donc maintenant, tu peux t'allier avec tous les autres pour la butter, OWYEAH.

Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, cela m'a fait du bien. On a reprit du poil de la bête et on est plus d'attaque que jamais ! Owyeah !

****Reylane : ****Merci beaucoup ^^

****Juju10110 ******:** Naaan, pas le bûcher ! Nan mais ouais, j'ai des partiels... Marrants xD La page blanche... aaaaah... *gribouille plein d'encre la fameuse plage* Saloupe de petites pages è.é Tu as la suite, ça te convient ?

****Daelys : ****Naaaaaan, cris paaaaas *se bouche les n'oreilles* AAAAAAAAHAHahahaaha xD Lire les chapitres sur un portable, c'est douloureux pour les n'yeux ! Mets le fond en foncé et auhgmente la taille de la police ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable, héhé ! Moua, ça va mieux ^.^ Tu devrais faire comme moi : Crée un nouveau bloc-note et noter dessus tous les prénoms que tu trouves cool pour les réutiliser un jour .w. C'est cool. ( J'aime les chocapics *sort* ) Naaan, j'aime les reviews qui sont longues, j'aime connaître la p'tite vie de mes lecteurs ^^ ( Akai, c'est creepy, ça fait un peu stalkeuse... )

Naaan, j'avais pas dit explicitement que c'était Kate la mère. Mais y avait pas d'autres moyens de le dire, héhéhé ^^ SURPRIIIIISE ! 8D *sourire de gamine*

Stilesinou... Huhuhuhu, LE BISOOOOOOUS ! /O/

Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient. J'espère que, comme moi, tu as reprit du poil de la bête. Poutoux !

****Mariko-8 :**** Han, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de lire ta review... De lire toutes vos reviews hein ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que d'habitude, mais j'espère qu'il te convient tout de même ^^ ILS ONT LAISSE TOMBER LE VOUVOIEMENT ! OWYEAH ! /O/ Je leur prépare tellement de choses à ces loulous... Et Sarah aussi. Grand dieu que je l'aime cette gamine... Merci Mercie merci, tu n'imagines pas a quel point mon p'tit coeur s'emballe quand je lis toutes vos reviews, ou que je reçois des p'tiots mails de mise en fav' ou en follow... Graou (l)

****Jesuisunlama : ****Han, tu sais que j'ai eu un peu peur avant de lire ta review ? Au premier coup d'oeil, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas aimé, parce que j'avais prit l'habitude de Capslock, de beaucoup de ponctuation et là, au premier coup d'oeil, le début semblait si... Sérieux. Dans ma tête, ça a fait " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, CA A PAS PLUUUUUUUUUUT ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! NBCUEBOVABVZVPRAZVIPFNV ! " Oui, je t'assures que ça a vraiment fait ça *sbam* Et en fait, ça m'a fait pleurer u_u ( Merci les sovièt' qui débarquent tous les mois et qui me laissent à fleurs de peau u_u ) Bref un peu de sérieux pour ma part.

Et bien... penser à écrire un livre ? ... *regarde les 5 romans en cours et les 12 en préparations* ... NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, pas du tout *sbam* En fait, pour te dire la vérité, il se trouve que oui, j'écris des romans et, même que tu es en train d'en lire un =D En fait, si tu fais attention à mon profil - même s'il y a beaucoup de fanfictions abandonnées - ce ne sont que des UA ( Sauf pour Un Bout de Saucisson, mais c'est normal xD ). Tout simplement parce que j'écris un romans/une nouvelle originelle et, ayant besoin d'avis sur ce que je produis, les fautes d'orthographes, les incohérences, mais aussi pour savoir si l'histoire en elle-même plait, je trouve un fandom qui se rapproche le plus avec ce que j'ai écrit, le transforme en fanfiction et le partage ! :D Voilà voilà ! Mais en tout cas, les gens sur ce site sont plus gentils que les maisons d'éditions, qui m'envoient refus sur refus depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Et je suis sur que je ne pourrais pas être vendu en librairie avant plusieurs années, le fait que le couple centrale soit un couple homosexuel ne plaisant pas du tout du tout. Bande d'intransigeants rachitiques et névrosés. *sort* Nyaaaa, mais moi aussi via vos reviews, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître /o/ Enfin, je m'amuse à le croire. Nye, tu es adorable, merci *coeur*

Billy le cactus... T'sais que je sens que je vais le réutiliser ça, hein ? Tu es une source d'inspiration pour les détails, très chère u_u ET OUI LE BISOU ! /O/ Je savais que ça allait crée une émeute *sort*

... Que... ... ... C'est pas faux. *a trop regarder Kaamelott peut-être. *

Licorne, paillettes et pandaaaaaaa /o/

Ohwyeah, c'te putain de réponse ultra longue /O/

****Elaelle : ****Et oui, il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose autre que de la déco. Moche la déco, mais de la déco quand même. *sort* Aoutch... Courage ! *coeur et gros câlin. Oui, je suis papouillette* Vive ce ship !

****JessieNee ******: **Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche beaucoup beaucoup *coeur* Et oui, un peu tristounet, mais que veux-tu ^^ Il en fallait bien un peu =D

****DjahaneHale :**** La rencontre arrive... Euuuh... Quelque chose comme quelques chapitres. Faut que je revois mes découpes, c'pas trop ça encore ^^

****Jlukes : ****Haaaan, Darling *coeur* Ouais, je vais te papouiller ta bouille ! *câlin* Voui, petit rapprochement cuty... Y en a aussi ici, et voilà, ILS VONT ETRE POTES ! TADAAAAAAA ! Ah, le comptage... Je sais je sais, j'expliquerais bientôt, huhuhu. Du coup, l'attente a été longue ? *nyu ?* Naaaan, ne sois pas féignasse, rapelles-toi que moi aussi je lis ce que tu écris ! ... Quand j'écris pas moi même. Et quand je potasse mes cours... Huhuhu. Ce sera ma belle-petit-panda-roux. *enfonce son bonnet panda sur ses oreilles et fait un grand sourire* 8D Nyu, meurchi ! *poutoux poutoux*

****Laetitia : ****Nan mais je sais comment faire un arobase sur le clavier, mais j'ignore comment ça s'écrit en toutes lettres xD C'est une maîtresse d'école de la pure éducation nationale, qui n'est là que pour la paye et les vacances, non pas pour la passion du métier. Je détèstes ces prof là... Pfff... Les bébés Sterek... Devraient pas trop tarder. Je crois.. 8D Ce sera une surprise !

****Lessa-Chan : ****Tant mieux que tu ai aimé /o/ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai autant plus ! Nan mais ouais, c'est vrai, il a vraiment pas de chance avec la gente féminine... Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ensuite *sort* 8D

: J'aime les héros alcoolisés. Je suis très doué pour ça, enfin je crois. En tout cas, je m'amuse bien à les décrire ^^ Je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plut.

Merci pour ton message de soutient, tous vos messages m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je vous adore. Poutoux !

****Toonette : ****Derek est un peu OCC je pense. Mais je l'aime bien comme ça un peu ouvert et bourrus. Pauv' chou. Merci pour ton petit message de soutient, ça me vas droit au coeur.

****Sasunaruchan : ****=D Contente d'avoir contribué à l'inondation salivaire de ton clavier :D *sort* Et oui, même un putain de POUTOU ! JE SUIS FIERE DE MOUA ! T'inquiète, on verra plus la dinde ! PLUS JAMAIS, PROMIS !

Voui... Je suis désolé 8D Mais je vais vous donner des trucs cool à vous mettre sous al dent d'ici là, t'inquiète /o/ Ca va être... Magnifique. Surtout qu'il y aura Peter. J'avais dit qu'il y aura Peter ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Et bien, mArci beaucoup *ok, ok, je sors* JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NOOOB ! Je sais bien comment on fait un arobaze par le clavier, je sais juste pas comment ça s'écrit en toute lettres xD Un Z ? Un s ? No idea xD Oooooh *^* Moi n'aussi je t'aime *coeur*

Merci pour ton message de soutient, ça m'a fait du bien *câlin*

****Miharuu : ****Je sais, tout plein de fluffy, je l'avais dit ! DU FLUFFY ! BEAUCOUP DE FLUFFY ! De la guimauve. De la barbe à papa. Du diabethe en lettre. Héhéhé.

Oula. Tout pleins d'émotions, je sais pas si je dois être fière ou désolée xD Naaaan, je ne veux pas t'achever ! Ne meurs pas *câlin* Laura reviendra, no stress ! Je l'aime trop, héhéhé.

****Francesca :**** Oooowyeah ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! On l'acceuille a coup de cotillon et de câlin et poutoux baveux ! Je suis contente de t'avoir parmis nous, que cela te plaise/te touche/t'intrigue, bref, que mon travail plaise ^^ OUI JE SUIS DINGUE, MOUAHAHABCHIR VPFZJ VIFZNVIUPFNZVR *gambade dans son plus simple apparat comme un babouin à la recherche d'une banane, avec pour seul habit un Fez et un tournevis sonique.* Quant aux dates de publications, normalement oui, c'est régulier, sauf dernièrement malheureusement. C'est un chapitre par semaine ^^ J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Poutoux !

****AnaHope : ****Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. *câlin* OUAIS ON SE FAIT TOOOOOUS DES CÂLINS PARCE QU'ON S'AIME !

****TiatiaBlack : ****J'espère que cette suite t'auras plut ! Poutoux !

****Saki JolieFleur : ****Haaaan, nya, Ohlalala, Ta fanfiction préférée du moment ? ALORS POURQUOI QUE C'EST LA PREMIERE REVIEW QUE TU FAIS, HEIN ?! èOé *fais les gros yeux* .. Je rigole, pardon xD Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutient, il est long et ça m'a fait du bien de le lire. Poutoux poutoux ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plus.

* * *

_Putain, vous imaginez pas a quel point je vous aime. Pout vous donner une idée, j'ai répondu a tooooute les reviews, il est maintenant 10h31 et j'y suis depuis 07h30 ce matin. Seriously, TROIS HEURES POUR PRENDRE LE TEMPS DE REPONDRES AUX REVIEWS ! J'vous aime putain._

_Petite mise à jour... Alors... Ma sœur est génial. Vendredi, elle m'a offert deux peluches renards, une grande et une petite, en me disant « Tient, c'est Stiles et Sarah. » J'ai totalement craquer mon slip, ils sont ADORABLE. Ils ressemblent tellement au dessins d'Exupéry en plus... Gosh, I'm happy /o/_

_On remercie énormément Chewre sans qui je serais pas là de suite. Ce matin, le chapitre était corrigé dans ma boite mail, elle a fait un boulot génial et a été super rapide. Elle est AWESOME ! _

_Voilà voilà. J'vais continuer à écrire, tadaaaaaa. Et je suis dégouté, il neige chez mes parents, à 40 minutes de chez moi, mais pas à Paris. Je suis triste *pleurs un peu*_

_Bon allez, je vais y aller. Je vous aime._

_Licorne, Paillettes et panda ! /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message comme Q. ( Oui, je respecte ton anonymat si tu es là et que tu lis ces lignes, merci beaucoup, j'vais prendre le temps de te renvoyé un mail pour te répondre ^^ ) ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : __plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com___, 8D__


	13. NOEL - PARTIE 1 -

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à Chewre d'avoir corrigé aussi vite /o/

• Je répondrais aux reviews une autre fois, voulez-vous. Je suis un peu trop malade pour aligner deux mots X.x

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T. SPOIL DE TON ENFAAAAAAANCE

• POV DEREK

• Stiles est absent

• Family/Fluff. Des peluches. De la barbe à papa. Des bébés chats. DES CANDYYYYY

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DOUZE – NOËL – PARTIE 1 -**

_HIATUS – Precious little_

Derek ferma doucement la porte. Il souriait, réalisant que voir Stiles à la veille de Noël lui avait fait plaisir, même si ça n'avait été qu'en coup de vent en ce début de soirée. Dernièrement, il avait eu un comportement puéril, il le reconnaissait. Il s'était senti tellement pathétique d'avoir lâché prise devant lui qu'il s'était mis en tête de l'éviter le plus possible, histoire de ne plus penser au désastre qu'avait été cette soirée. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Stiles quand il avait déclaré être quelqu'un de têtu. En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas laissé et heureusement car, au final, ce môme ne lui avait même pas tenu rigueur de sa faiblesse et rien n'avait changé entre eux. Enfin, si. Ils étaient... plus proches ? Plus familiers, sans doute - le passage au tutoiement pouvait en témoigner.

Et ça, bien sûr.

Derek regarda le petit paquet qu'il tenait toujours dans les mains. Il leur offrait un présent pour Noël... Une bouffée d'allégresse l'enserra un instant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela, cette sensation d'être... apprécié. Que l'on pense à lui. C'était idiot, parce que cette période de l'année était synonyme d'altruisme - dans un monde utopique, certes, mais tout de même. Cela le contentait, bien que si on le lui demandait, il nierait les ressentiments qui naissaient en son sein. Mais oui, en déposant le petit paquet dans la cachette où se trouvaient d'autres cadeaux, il se permit de sourire. Il se permit de sourire en préparant le repas. Il se permit de sourire en sortant Moon qui tirait sur sa laisse, semblant aussi heureuse qu'il pouvait l'être inférieurement. Il se permit de sourire en racontant une histoire à Sarah pour l'endormir. En bref, il s'imbiba volontiers de cette euphorie clichée qui prenait la ville et ses habitants lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

C'est le lendemain qu'il réalisa qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de s'apitoyer. Stiles avait raison : Il n'avait pas à gâcher le Noël de sa fille de la sorte, simplement parce que lui était triste. Quoi que, l'était-il encore réellement ? N'était-il pas simplement habitué à cet état de fait ? L'année passée, les festivités avaient semblées être une mascarade : Kate avait disparu dans la nature, Sarah crisait à chaque contact et ne pipait mot. Les médecins n'avaient toujours aucune explication physique de son état. Seule une psy lui avait confié gentiment que : "seul le temps et la patience permettront à votre fille de surmonter son état. On guérit les blessures de l'âme par la parole et le temps. Comme elle ne parle pas encore, laissez du temps au temps. " A l'époque, il avait naïvement pensé que quelques semaines seraient venues à bout de... de... ça ! Mais aujourd'hui, il penchait plus pour... disons, quelques années ? Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce constat le détruisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il se surprit à relativiser : Du moment que personne ne la touchait, tant qu'il y avait cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, cette impatience dans l'attente de sa lecture du soir, ses dessins de plus en plus colorés, Derek se permit de reprendre espoir. Alors oui, du temps, la clé.

Il n'avait donc plus aucune excuse lorsque Victoria l'appela, ce matin. Cela dit, il n'en voulait plus. C'est pourquoi, quand elle réitéra l'invitation qu'elle avait déjà faite l'année précédente, il accepta. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'accepter un déjeuner avec la famille de la meilleure amie de sa fille ? Il fut sûr de sa décision quand il vit les yeux de Sarah s'illuminer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en coup de vent dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac après qu'il ait accepté l'invitation tout devant elle. Après avoir raccroché, prévenant Victoria qu'ils seraient présents dans la demi-heure, il se permit un petit sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Oui, c'était une bonne chose et il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas du bon déroulement de cette journée. Mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à régler.

\- Sarah, trésor. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sa fille releva la tête vers lui et la secoua pour répondre négativement.

\- Hm. Je peux te parler un instant ?

Son bout de chou le regarda avant de mettre son panda dans son sac et s'assit sagement sur le lit. En temps normal, un père se serait simplement agenouillé face à elle pour poser ses grandes mains réconfortantes sur les petits genoux de sa fille afin d'avoir toute son attention. Sauf qu'eux deux ne semblaient pas faire dans la normalité, trop "main-stream" vous voyez, ils étaient 'str'ordinaire ! Alors il s'installa en tailleur face à elle, comme un enfant, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es contente d'aller chez Erica pour la voir, elle, sa maman et sa grand-mère ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Derek sourit puis reprit un air sérieux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose, chérie. Tu... tu sais qui est le Père Noël ? Demanda-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Nouvel hochement de tête, un froncement de sourcil sous l'incompréhension de la question, avant qu'elle ne montre Derek du doigt. Ce dernier eut une grimace. Oui, elle n'avait malheureusement pas oublié. Il soupira alors et lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

\- C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Il est vrai qu'en réalité, le Père-Noël, c'est... c'est tous les gens qui veulent faire plaisir à d'autres et qui offrent des cadeaux aux gens qu'ils aiment, les amis et la famille. Sauf que les parents trouvent ça plus... joli de faire croire à leurs enfants que c'est un grand bonhomme rouge qui aime faire plaisir aux enfants et qui leur apporte des cadeaux. Et, euuuh...

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, et au vu du regard trouble de sa fille, cette dernière ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait.

\- Je... Le Père-Noël est une jolie histoire que les parents racontent aux enfants pour les faire rêver, tu comprends ?

Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit, où trônait un livre de conte. Il suivit son regard et acquiesça.

\- Oui, voilà. Comme les histoires que je te raconte le soir.

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et rassembler ses idées.

\- La vérité, c'est que ta maman trouvait que ce n'était pas gentil de te mentir alors qu'on t'a toujours dit de dire la vérité. - Il la regarda - Tu le sais, que le mensonge, ce n'est pas bien ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- D'accord... Donc voilà la vérité : Le Père-Noël, c'est une jolie histoire que les enfants pensent vrai. Toi, tu sais la vérité, mais... - Il chercha quelques instants ses mots - Mais il faut que tu gardes le secret, d'accord ?

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils, provoquant un énième soupir chez son père. Il se frotta les tempes.

\- Parce que tu vois, trésor, on va aller manger chez Erica. Et elle, elle croit encore au Père-Noël, comme tous tes camarades à l'école. Et comme la jolie histoire le veut, le Père-Noël ne passe que ce soir, donc on ne peut pas encore lui offrir un cadeau, et elle ne peut pas t'en donner. Tu-Tu comprends ?

Petit hochement de tête.

\- Tu veux bien garder le secret avec moi, alors ?

Elle eut un petit hochement de tête qui provoqua une petite accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Une vague de soulagement le traversa. SA fille était extraordinaire.

\- Bien. Lui sourit-il.

Sourire qu'elle lui rendit discrètement. Mais il l'avait vu. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'à l'accoutumé qu'ils se rendirent chez Victoria. Erica avait, paraît-il, supplié Lucille et sa grand-mère pour que sa Sarah et son papa viennent avec "Le chevalier Moon, parce que si elle vient pas, bah la galaxie pourrait se détruire !", fin de citation. Cela avait dérangé Derek qui ne voulait pas s'imposer, ni imposer leur chien. Déjà que Victoria et sa fille les accueillaient chaleureusement pour déjeuner le jour de Noël, il n'allait pas en plus lui amener son chien, non ? Et bien si. Victoria avait insisté, et comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était le centre d'attention de Derek, elle s'était assise docilement juste devant lui et le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle savait y faire la bougre car il capitula rapidement, soupirant en prenant la laisse. Moon comprit rapidement et se mit à gambader dans l'appartement, courant et aboyant joyeusement avant de vouloir sauter sur Sarah pour la léchouiller.

La petite chienne de bientôt trois mois avait encore un petit gabarie, arrivant à la hanche de Sarah quand elle était sur ses quatre pattounettes. Mais par contre, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et était quelques fois trop brusque avec la pauvre Sarah qui semblait pourtant beaucoup s'en amuser. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Derek ne pouvait pas prendre sa fille contre lui pour la consoler d'un bobo et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui administrer un bisou magique digne de ce nom. Donc, il préférait éviter toutes situations à risques. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était parano. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop. Et Alors ? Il accepterait cent fois d'être parano si c'était pour protéger sa fille.

En arrivant chez Victoria et sa famille, ils furent accueillis en grande pompe, Erica le câlinant au lieu de s'épancher sur Sarah. La blondinette était ravie de pouvoir manger avec Sarah et remerciait toutes les cinq minutes les adultes d'avoir accepté que "sa meilleure copine de toujours" puisse goûter à la dinde que "mamie Vi, elle a préparé rien que pour aujourd'hui et qu'est trop bonne si elle est comme celle de la dernière fois !" Et elle n'avait pas eu tort, le repas avait été délicieux. Derek en oublia tous ces soucis passés et à venir, ne se concentrant que sur son verre pour éviter que Victoria ne le resserve trop souvent - Il conduisait tout de même - tout en discutant avec Lucille, lui demandant plus par véritable curiosité plus que simple politesse, comment elle s'en sortait, pour ses études et son travail.

Lucille était une jeune femme très douce et chaleureuse qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu de chance. Introvertie et timide, elle n'avait eu son premier petit-ami qu'à l'âge de quinze ans - un âge tout à fait respectable, voire même un peu tôt tout de même si vous vouliez l'avis un peu... passé de Derek -, mais petit-ami était peut-être un mot un peu trop beau pour lui : Cet abruti fini, double redoublant à l'allure si exacerbée de bad-boy que cela en devenait cliché, avait fait un pari avec ses amis, " décoincer la petite intello de la classe". Il avait passé plusieurs mois à la courtiser et, pour ses seize ans, lui avait "offert" le "meilleur coup du lycée". Et après l'avoir mise dans son lit, il l'avait jetée. Mais Lucille ne s'était pas laissée abattre, elle n'était pas une fille naïve. Non pas qu'elle se doutait être l'objet d'un pari, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu au mariage non plus. Et puis, elle avait trouvé suspect qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais elle s'était tout de même laissée emporter par la première passion d'une relation amoureuse. Même s'il s'était joué d'elle, elle avait passé de très bons moments et sa première fois ayant malgré tout été agréable, elle avait préféré garder de bons souvenirs plutôt que de ne retenir que les derniers instants qu'il avait passé à se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, retrouvant très vite son sourire, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un, beaucoup ayant eu vent de la situation à sa conclusion. Elle s'était aussi plus ouverte aux autres et s'était même trouvé quelques connaissances, comprenant que sa timidité faisait d'elle une cible facile.

Sauf que, bien sûr, le sort s'était acharné sur elle : Une seule fois avait suffi. Elle était tombée enceinte mais avait fait un déni de grossesse. Quand elle avait compris son état - seulement à l'aide de son docteur et échographies à la clé - il était bien évidemment trop tard pour avorter. Et elle ne s'était pas sentie assez forte pour abandonner son bébé à naître. Elle avait accouché, seulement accompagnée de sa mère - hors de question d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard pour le connard de père, alors imaginez un signe... -. Elle avait mis sa vie d'ado entre parenthèses près de deux ans pour s'occuper de sa fille, passant son diplôme par correspondance. Sa mère l'avait épaulée durant toutes ses épreuves et désormais, toutes trois vivaient paisiblement, Lucille refusant un peu plus de se faire entretenir par sa mère et ayant pris ses responsabilités de jeune mère célibataire : Elle faisait des études en alternance, avait une paie - petite, certes - mais une paie tout de même, qui lui permettait de l'aider financièrement et de la rembourser pour toutes ces années.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Derek les respectait et appréciait ces moments passés en leur compagnie.

Depuis qu'Erica avait sympathisé avec sa fille, Lucille et Derek s'étaient rapprochés, en simple connaissances. Mais Derek devait bien avouer qu'il voyait en elle la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle le voyait plus comme son compagnon de galère plutôt qu'en hypothétique prétendant. Que personne ne lui dise qu'une amitié sans aucune connotation romantique était impossible entre un homme et une femme, ils étaient l'exemple qui le prouvait. Plusieurs fois durant le repas, Derek s'était surpris à rire de Victoria, complice avec la jeune femme. Durant quelques heures hors du Temps Commun, ils se permirent tous deux de n'être que les ados sur le retard de vingt et vingt-quatre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être.

La réalité le rattrapa pourtant bien vite, quand il aperçut Erica courser Moon autour de la table en riant. Mais Sarah n'était pas avec elle. Il la retrouva assise en tailleur devant le grand Sapin que les femmes de la maison avaient décoré avec amour. Derek s'adossa au mur du salon, sa flûte de champagne à la main, regardant avec nostalgie le roi des arbres régnant majestueusement sur la maisonnée joliment décorée : Des guirlandes éblouissantes, de la fausse neige sur les vitres, des rennes lumineux près des canapés, et même du gui juste au-dessus de sa tête.

\- La coutume voudrait que tu m'offres un baiser digne des plus grands films romantiques.

Derek jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour offrir une grimace à Lucille qui le rejoignit en riant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la pommette et sourit de plus belle, fière d'elle. Derek jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où s'activait Victoria - qui refusait l'aide de sa fille et de Derek pour la préparation des cafés - avant de se re-concentrer sur Lucille. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Alors, très chère. Il s'appelle comment ?

Lucille rougit et frappa gentiment son biceps avec un bruit étranglé, toute gênée.

\- Je savais que tu n'allais pas me lâcher avec ça.

Et oui, il l'avait noté, son subtil changement de sujet quand il avait abordé le sujet de sa vie sociale lors du repas. Il resserra doucement son étreinte pour la pousser à se confier, l'étincelle dans ses prunelles ne s'étant pas allumée toute seule.

\- Il ... il s'appelle Isaac. On était au lycée à la même période mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé. Il bosse à la boulangerie pas loin de l'institut et... il m-m'a proposé d'aller boire un café.

\- Oh~ Jolie, mademoiselle.

Elle haussa timidement les épaules.

\- Ça fait quelques mois que je vais chercher un petit truc à grignoter là-bas, on discute un peu. Il... il me plaît bien.

\- Une femme sage m'a dit, il y a quelque temps, de "foncer, tu n'as rien à perdre."

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ta mère. Soupira Derek, provoquant le rire de la jeune femme.

\- C'est tout elle ! Elle te pousse aussi à te trouver quelqu'un ? Son instinct maternel ne se tarira jamais.

Derek grogna quelques instants pour la forme, déclarant qu'il était très bien tout seul pour le moment, merci bien.

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur Sarah et il ne devait plus être si hermétique que cela car Lucille lui toucha doucement le bras.

\- Derek ? Tout va bien ?

Il soupira en montrant Sarah du menton, toujours émerveillée par le sapin.

\- Je suis un père merdique. J'ai pas décoré chez nous.

\- Tu avais sûrement d'autres choses à penser. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça vaguement et Lucille disparut d'à ses côté. Derek n'y fit pas plus attention que cela, restant quelques instants de plus sans bouger avant de poser son verre sur un petit meuble. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

\- Hey ! Lui sourit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants, et montra l'arbre de sa petite main. Il suivit son geste.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé... Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Comme toujours. Situation inchangée depuis 420 jours.

\- Derek ?

Le père se retourna vers Lucille, qui lui souriait timidement.

\- Je peux te parler un instant, dans la salle à manger ?

Il hocha doucement la tête avant de se pencher vers le sapin pour récupérer un des sucres d'orges qui y étaient accrochés. Il le donna à Sarah, lui disant d'y goûter avant de se remettre sur pied et de retourner dans la salle à manger. Lucille était penchée sur la table, la tête dans un carton. Le jeune père se rapprocha alors qu'elle se redressait et lui offrait un grand sourire. Derek haussa un sourcil et elle montra le carton du doigt.

\- On a deux paires de décoration. Rouge et vert pour une année, doré et argent pour la suivante. On n'utilise pas les dorés et argent cette année. Alors, si ça te dit, tu peux les prendre.

Derek déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. La jeune mère eut un petit rire et lui mit le carton maintenant refermé dans les bras.

\- De rien, très cher.

Il fronça les sourcils en grognant. Ouais, il n'allait pas le reconnaître, mais ce petit geste le touchait. Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit "de rien", hors de question de la remercier ! Namého ! Et puis quoi encore... Roh zut, elle avait bien remarqué que ça le touchait vu son sourire et l'amusement qui brûlait dans ses prunelles. Pff, gamine. Il se renfrogna en boudant comme un gamin tout en buvant son café, Victoria et Lucille se liguant toutes deux contre lui en ricanant de son malaise affectif.

Quelques sablés engloutis et des embrassades plus tard, Derek et sa fille prirent congé. Dans la voiture, Derek observait sa fille via le rétroviseur intérieur. Moon somnolait, la tête posée sur les jambes de la petite tandis que cette dernière grignotait avec entrain les bonbons que Victoria lui avait offerts, en bonne grand-mère qui se respecte. La fin d'après-midi se faisait sentir et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, doucement. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire d'arrêter de grignoter ses sucreries pour qu'elle ait encore de la place pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, mais... elle avait l'air trop contente pour ça.

En arrivant près de chez eux, il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin que d'habitude, histoire de profiter du retour à pied jusqu'à chez eux pour sortir le chiot. Heureusement que les trottoirs étaient relativement grand, car il était dans l'incapacité de surveiller Sarah, tenir la laisse de Moon pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit et porter le carton plein de déco en même temps. Il avait donc religieusement confié la surveillance de la petite chienne à sa fille, qui était ainsi toute fière de promener SON chien TOUTE SEULE. Le menton haut, elle trottinait à quelques pas devant Derek qui la regardait en souriant. Il réajusta le carton dans ses bras et un éclat doré attira son regard à travers les pans qui étaient supposés le fermer. Certes, il avait des décorations de Noël chez lui, mais Lucille semblait avoir deviné qu'après deux années passées au fond d'un placard à prendre la poussière, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de les ressortir. Et puis, d'ici quelques heures, rien ne disait qu'il les aurait retrouvées - ouais, parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait plus du tout où elles étaient... - Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille, qui tout comme Moon, s'était stoppée pour observer la devanture du fleuriste devant lequel il passait tous les jours et dont il saluait toujours la propriétaire quand leur regard se croisaient à travers la vitre. C'était le cas ce soir, la quadragénaire était en train de réajuster les quelques décorations qu'elle avait mises tout derrière la vitre. Derek lui sourit et intima à Sarah de la saluer. La petite rougit tout doucement avant d'agiter la main timidement vers la femme. Elle enfouit son nez dans son écharpe, gênée. La fleuriste sourit à son tour et sortit sur le pas de sa boutique.

\- Bonsoir, et Joyeux Noël ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

Elle s'approcha de Sarah et lui tendit un sucre d'orge avec un sourire. Sarah hésita et regarda son papa, qui hocha doucement la tête. Elle l'attrapa alors avant d'offrir timidement ses quenottes à la fleuriste, qui le prit comme un remerciement digne de ce nom. Cette dernière offrit une caresse à Moon, qui jappa joyeusement en lui léchant la main, la faisant rire. Derek allait lui retourner sa salutation quand son regard fut attiré à l'intérieur de la boutique. Se pourrait-il que...

\- A quelle heure fermez-vous ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant enfin.

\- D'ici une demi-heure, je vais y aller. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en se frictionnant les bras. J'ai un bon petit feu de cheminée qui m'attend chez moi.

\- Je... je vais revenir, attendez-moi ! Lui sourit-il, un peu gêné de cette demande.

Sarah releva la tête vers lui alors que la fleuriste haussait un sourcil. Derek se pencha et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille.

\- Je vais aller te déposer chez Madame Finningan, la voisine, d'accord ? J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important pour ce soir.

En se redressant, il vit que la fleuriste s'était retournée vers sa boutique. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il comprit à son regard qu'elle avait compris.

\- Je vous attends, alors. Décida-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Sarah, mâchonnant son sucre d'orge, semblait ne pas comprendre mais ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre plus, car elle agita la main vers la fleuriste quand ils repartirent pour lui dire au revoir.

Arrivé à son étage, Derek toqua deux coups chez sa voisine de pallié, une mère de famille célibataire-dont-les-enfants-avaient-quitté-le-nid-adepte-de-ragot qui avait accepté de nombreuses fois de le dépanner au pied levé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait accepter de lui faire une fleur pour ce soir... La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître la fille de madame Finningan, dont le nom lui échappait.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres glossées.

Derek se sentit soudainement bien bête. Il se gratta la nuque puis se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que... Madame Finningan est là ?

\- Oui, bien sûr- MAMAN ?! C'EST POUR TOI !

Quelques instant après, madame Finningan apparut, tout sourire, une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Oh, Monsieur Hale ! Bonsoir ! Joyeux Noël !

\- Oui, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. Je... C'est affreusement malpoli ce que je voudrais vous demander, mais...

\- Dites toujours, voyons. L'incita-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- J'ai... L'année dernière, on n'a pas fêté Noël et... enfin...

\- Vu les circonstances, je peux le comprendre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Et... disons qu'il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour ce soir. Serait-il possible... que Sarah reste chez vous dix minutes, un quart d'heure ?

Elle le regarda et sourit tendrement à Sarah qui triturait la laisse de Moon en la regardant, intimidée.

\- Bien sûr, voyons. Il est encore tôt, vous ne dérangez pas. - Elle reporta son attention sur Sarah. - Tu viens ma chérie ? Je dois avoir une fournée de petits gâteaux pour ce soir qui doivent être encore un peu chaud.

Sarah regarda son père avant de faire un pas.

\- Attends, trésor.

Il posa le carton sur le sol et récupéra la laisse de Moon avant de lui demander gentiment de retirer ses habits, qu'il allait les mettre à la maison. La petite obéit, docile. Après un énième remerciement pour sa voisine, déposé Moon dans l'appartement, il fit rapidement demi-tour pour retourner chez la fleuriste qui, comme elle l'avait promis, l'avait attendu. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée quant à sa demande, l'avait déjà préparée et le lui avait donnée avec un sourire.

\- Voyons, jeune homme. On est le soir de Noël, demain je n'aurais plus d'utilité à le vendre, il est un peu défraîchi... ce serait malhonnête de vous le vendre. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir.

C'était lui, ou tout le monde s'était ligué pour que Sarah ait un Noël digne de ce nom ?

Quand il retoqua chez Madame Finningan, quelques vingt minutes après y avoir déposé Sarah, la voisine lui ouvrit et elle aussi fit un geste envers eux, autre que d'avoir gardé un œil sur Sarah : Dans un torchon à carreaux reposaient une petite dizaine de biscuit sablés, ceux semble-t-il qu'elle avait promis à Sarah. Derek avait bien essayé de refuser, de dire que c'était trop, qu'elle avait déjà été assez gentille comme ça, la voisine n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Non pas que cela me regarde, mais vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps, ainsi que Sarah. J'ai aussi pu remarquer que c'était toujours le même jeune homme qui s'occupait de votre fille quand vous étiez au travail. Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant et les pommettes rosies. Peut-être que le champagne aussi tôt dans la soirée était un peu exagéré.

Derek affirma qu'en effet, Stiles était très compétent, mais n'engagea pas plus la conversation : Elle avait des invités à accueillir, et lui avait quelques petites choses à finir pour passer une bonne soirée.

Quand la porte de l'appartement se referma sur eux, Derek eut un sourire quand il comprit que par de petits mouvements de tête, Sarah cherchait à savoir où était sa chienne. Derek attira son attention en ricanant. Elle le fixa comme s'il l'avait fait disparaître. Il leva les yeux au ciel - sa fille pouvait avoir une de ces imaginations ! - avant de lui dire qu'il l'avait enfermée dans le couloir et qu'elle devrait sûrement aller la libérer. Sarah hocha la tête avant de courir aussi vite que ses petits jambes le permettaient, avant que le bruit ne se stoppe brusquement une fois qu'elle fut rentrée dans le salon. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne la rejoigne dans le salon qu'il avait laissé allumer avant de retourner la chercher chez la voisine. Sarah avait freiné tous mouvements dès qu'elle était arrivée dans le salon, les yeux écarquillés. Derek se glissa à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle acquisition : Un sapin trônait désormais dans le salon.

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'en trouver un aussi tard. Il était loin d'être le plus beau, le plus touffu, ni le plus ragoutant, ni même le plus grand - à vrai dire, il ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule - mais... ils avaient un sapin. Dont les branches tombaient vers le sol. Et dont il manquait beaucoup d'épines au niveau des rameaux les plus proches du sol mais, hey, ils avaient un SAPIN ! Cela dit, Derek appréhendait la réaction de sa fille. Ou plutôt sa non-réaction, pour être plus précis. Alors, retenant son souffle, il s'accroupit à ses côtés pour tourner son visage vers elle. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres : Sarah avait les yeux grands ouverts, pétillants comme jamais, la bouche entrouverte en un joli O surpris et semblait ne pas oser cligner des paupières, comme si l'arbre allait disparaître. Derek rit un instant avant d'ouvrir le carton comportant les décorations de Noël que Lucille leur avait gracieusement prêtées. Il prit une grosse boule dorée pour la tendre à Sarah en souriant. Elle le regarda.

\- Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Tu m'aides à le décorer ?

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa condition, sa fille ne lui offrit non pas un sourire timide comme elle semblait pouvoir en donner plus souvent depuis que Moon les avait rejoints, mais un vrai sourire, quelque chose d'incontrôlable, qui barrait son petit visage d'une oreille à l'autre et qui offrait au monde ses quenottes resplendissantes. Au monde, c'est un bien grand mot, Derek fut le seul spectateur de cette merveille. Mais il allait faire l'égoïste et garder ce secret pour lui. Et si seulement il avait eu un polaroid sous la main, il aurait pu mettre sur papier plastifié ce petit moment de bonheur pour le garder tel un trésor personnel dont lui seul aurait accès, tout près de lui, dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Mais, hé, pouvoir s'en rappeler et sentir son torse se gonfler de bonheur, c'est bien aussi, non ?

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

…..Ouais nan, la semaine prochaine =x=' * meurs*

* * *

_Ouais, en retard. C'est Chewre qui a mit du temps à bêta-tiser tout ça, C'EST DE SA FAUTE A ELLE ! - je rigole. Concours de circonstances - … Par contre, je reconnais que si le chapitre suivant tarde à venir, c'est tout simplement qu'avec 39 de fièvre, je ne risque pas d'écrire grand chose ! Je me suis expatrié chez mes parents, histoire d'être au calme. BREF. J'ai la tête vide là tout de suite... Je saurais pas quoi vous dire... Donc je ne vais rien dire. Rien écrire. Qu'importe ?_

_Sooooo... Votre petite scribouillarde à la grippe. Yep. Z'ai rarement été aussi mal... Bref._

_Tout ça pour dire « A la semaine prochaine-plus-quelques-jours-on-verra-bien-si-j'ai-réussit-à-finir-le-chapitre- ! ». Je tiens à dire aussi que, comme pour le chapitre 7 et 8, celui-ci et le chapitre suivant ne devraient être qu'un seul et même chapitre ! Donc la semaine prochaine, des déballages de cadeaux, un rire diabolique et l'histoire adorable d'un pull. _

_Licorne, Paillettes et panda ! /o/_

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D__


	14. NOEL - PARTIE 2 -

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Merci à Chewre, elle est juste géniale~ Et à tous les ptiots adorable qui sont sur le groupe FB, ils se reconnaîtront !

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T. SPOIL DE TON ENFAAAAAAANCE, LE PERE NAWEL EXISTE PAS OUECH !

• Mi POV DEREK, Mi POV Stiles

• Family/Fluff. Des peluches. De la barbe à papa. Des bébés chats. DES CANDYYYYY , C'EST NAWEL !

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TREIZE – NOËL – PARTIE 2**

_SALM – Endless Stairs_

Il aimait Moon.

Vraiment. Genre... c'était leur petit chien, désormais. Elle faisait partie de la famille.

Elle avait permis à Sarah de s'ouvrir.

C'était une source intarissable de câlins, de jeux, et de situations toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

Mais là, tout de suite, il ne serait pas contre un carpaccio de chiot.

Ce qui était bien avec Sarah, c'est qu'en refusant tout contact et ne pouvant plus parler, elle restait - normalement - sagement dans sa chambre si elle se réveillait avant lui. Comment ça, c'est affreux de dire ça ? Non mais attendez que le décor soit planté, voulez-vous ?

Le vingt-cinq décembre, matin de Noël, Derek était paisiblement en train de dormir quand soudain, quelque chose de non identifié s'était mis à sauter sur son lit, encore et encore, mordillant ses cheveux, tirant sur la couette, jappant à ses oreilles, BREF, un réveil parfait ! Et quand Derek avait ouvert un œil, grogné comme rarement il l'avait fait puis jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil, ce dernier montrait joyeusement qu'il était six heures trente du matin. Un jour de congé.

Alors OUI, il voulait un carpaccio de chiot, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

En se redressant brutalement dans son lit, il envoya le pauvre chien voler sur le sol. Il se frotta les yeux avant de fusiller le petit Golden Retriever des yeux. Mais cette dernière semblait bien trop joyeuse pour y faire attention et retourna dans le lit, sur les jambes de son maître, pour lui lécher le visage. Il grogna de nouveau, la repoussa un peu en grommelant.

Hé, minute papillon. Il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre la veille, comme chaque soir, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Alors comment...

Derek releva les yeux et cligna quelques instants des paupières. Traître à son sang, elle avait osé, ce petit monstre ! Et elle en souriait, en plus ! Dans toute sa gloire de pyjama rose, Sarah se tenait toujours à la poignée de la porte, en regardant son père, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

\- ... Vraiment Sarah ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête avant de sautiller sur place et de disparaître en courant dans le couloir, vers sa chambre, bientôt poursuivie par Moon. Le jeune père eut un petit rire, parce qu'il fallait bien reconnaître, après mûres réflexions, que même si elle ne pouvait pas hurler son excitation jusque chez les voisins en sautant sur son lit pour le réveiller, elle avait tout de même réussi à trouver une combine similaire pour le réveil en fanfare qui est une tradition, voire même un culte. Cela faisait du bien.

Elle n'était pas intelligente sa fille ?

Ayant déposé les cadeaux au pied du sapin la veille, il se traîna lentement jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir appelé Sarah d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil, pour la prévenir qu'elle pouvait venir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Si ça lui disait. On ne sait jamais, elle l'avait peut-être réveillé seulement pour la beauté du geste...

Armé d'une cafetière pleine, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé alors que Sarah était sagement assise en tailleur sur le sol, tout devant le sapin, Moon reniflant les paquets. La petite lumière de son portable posé sur la table basse attira son attention et il le récupéra pour regarder rapidement quels hypocrites se souvenaient de leurs existences pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Collègue.

Collègue.

... ex-collègue ?

Numéro inconnu.

Collègue.

Deux appels manqués - Laura et Peter -

Fichier vidéo de Lucille.

Il regarderait tout ça plus tard.

Ramenant ses jambes sous lui, il coinça son portable dans le pli de son genou pour le sentir vibrer, au cas où, et reporta son attention sur Sarah, qui semblait ne pas savoir lequel choisir en premier. Elle se retourna vers son père, les yeux brillants, se frottant les mains. Il lui sourit et lui déclara que tous les paquets à sa gauche étaient pour elle, ceux à droite étaient pour d'autres personnes. Elle se jetait sur un premier présent quand son portable vibra de nouveau. On regarde ? On ne regarde pas ? Tout son répertoire lui avait envoyé quelque chose, non ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran.

" _Stiles_ "

Ah bah tiens, il l'avait oublié celui-là !

Il ouvrit le message.

" _Hey Derek ! J'aurais aimé appeler, mais je me suis dis que vous dormiez encore. Perso, c'est Noël et je suis un éternel gamin, alors oui, je suis déjà debout et ai réveillé en fanfare mon père pour aller descendre ouvrir les cadeaux, Owyeah ! " Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, amusé. Il n'avait pas été le seul... " En tout cas, voilà, je voulais vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, parce que Noël, c'est cool. Et que j'ai beaucoup trop mangé hier soir. J'espère que mon cadeau vous plaira, non pas que je recherche un signe de reconnaissance, c'est juste que, sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, c'est une sacrée bonne idée ! Embrassez Moon et M'sieur Panda pour moi, et vous m'appelez quand vous voulez, je fais dans le pied levé aussi (; Xoxo, Stiles._ "

Derek cligna quelques instants des yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé, mais la dernière phrase du message sonnait étrangement dans son esprit... Et puis pourquoi deux baisers à la fin, hein ? ... ah oui, un pour Moon, un pour M'sieur Panda, donc par extension, Sarah. Oui oui, tout est clair... Et lui ?

Il secoua vivement la tête et reprit une gorgée de café.

Nope, définitivement pas assez réveillé.

Des bruits de papier froissé. Ah oui, les cadeaux. Son téléphone toujours en main, il regarda Sarah et se stoppa avant de sourire doucement et de prendre rapidement une photo. Au final, il l'aura eue, la photo de sa fille souriant aux éclats. Elle tenait un gros carton encore à moitié emballé tandis que Moon se débattait gaiement avec le papier cadeau toujours accroché. C'est bien, elles faisaient du travail d'équipe. En arrière plan, leur sapin - dont il était très fier, il tenait à le préciser - et bien sûr, le papier cadeau des premiers présents l'entourant.

Il aimait à penser que sa fille n'avait besoin de rien, matériellement parlant, s'entend. Il y avait bien quelques fois où il lui achetait quelques folies, parce qu'elle semblait en avoir eu envie, ou simplement parce qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée - ou, si on en croyait Laura, parce que monsieur était un "papa gâteaux". Pff, n'importe quoi. - . Cette année, même si en apparence, les cadeaux semblaient banals, elle était radieuse : Un puzzle de Grand - Oui, depuis qu'elle avait vu son papa en faire, elle semblait intriguée par cette chose. Il avait donc choisi un puzzle entre deux âges, pas un puzzle pour enfant, mais pas un puzzle trop compliqué non plus, et il était certain qu'elle accepterait de le faire avec lui - avec des pandas dessus - pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? - ; Une belle nouvelle laisse pour Moon, comme ça, papa avait la bleue et Sarah avait la sienne, rien que pour elle ; Une figurine d'Olaf proclamant " _Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs._ " - il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt la passer par la fenêtre si elle continuait d'appuyer sur le bouton, encore et encore, avec l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle - ; ainsi qu'un ruban de danse arc-en-ciel. Elle ne faisait pas de gymnastique mais il avait trouvé les couleurs si jolies qu'il l'avait tout de même pris. Elle aussi semblait beaucoup l'apprécié, au vu de son enthousiasme évident lorsqu'elle le fit tournoyer gauchement autour d'elle.

Vint enfin le petit paquet que Stiles leur avait offert. Derek se redressa, curieux de ce que le plus jeune avait semblé si fier de trouver. Sarah fronça ses petits sourcils et regarda son père, semblant ne pas comprendre le but de ce présent. Il se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- C'est un cadeau de la part de Stiles. Lui apprit-il. Tu me le montres ?

Elle lui tendit l'objet et Derek put alors contempler la pochette du DVD du dessin animé Les Cinq Légendes. Il avait vu les affiches, en avait rapidement entendu parler quand il était sorti mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

Et bien, c'était la période parfaite pour le découvrir. Il se tourna vers sa fille pour lui proposer de le regarder dans la journée si elle voulait. Elle regarda la pochette du DVD avant de hausser les épaules et reporter son attention sur son petit Olaf avec lequel elle s'amusait, tandis que Moon jouait à déchiqueter le papier cadeau autour d'elle, sautillant en secouant la tête, mâchoire refermée sur le papier plastifié et coloré.

Derek laissa donc sa fille jouer toute la matinée, s'installant dans son fauteuil avec un gros thermos de thé à la menthe ainsi qu'un bon bouquin, et pour compléter le tableau du cliché, sa petite paire de lunettes le son nez. Tout pour passer un bon moment. Et ce fut le cas : La matinée passa doucement et agréablement, ce qui faisait bien longtemps. Derek avait mis un peu de Chopin en fond sonore, alors que Sarah avait ramené beaucoup d'objets de sa chambre pour construire un fort digne de ce nom. Papiers colorés, cartons vides, peluches, couvertures et autres jouets étaient désormais installés tout devant le sapin, pour que Sarah disparaisse à l'intérieur, que son vaisseau puisse voler et aisément sauver... Derek ne savait pas exactement qui. Mais elle était ravie et sa bouille le prouvait. Il avait même réussi à prendre deux - trois clichés d'elle en train de jouer, photo qu'il avait envoyée à Laura pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, puisque à peine avait-elle reçu l'image qu'elle l'avait appelé et monopolisé la conversation pendant une bonne heure, avant de prendre véritablement de leurs nouvelles, plutôt que de déblatérer comme quoi "il retombait dans la niaiserie adorable qui l'avait caractérisé durant les trois premières années de la vie de Sarah.

Après avoir plus grignoté que festoyer- il se pourrait qu'il était encore en train de digérer le repas de la veille -, Derek s'installa dans le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de sa fille pour regarder le DVD de Stiles - d'ailleurs, il devrait penser à lui envoyer un petit SMS de remerciement pour cette attention... Et peut-être trouver quelque chose en retour. - Sarah était tout contre le dossier de gauche, ses petites jambes repliées sous elle quand le film commença. Très vite, elle fut happée par la douceur et les merveilles qu'offraient ce dessin animé, à tel point qu'elle glissa du canapé pour se rapprocher à genoux de la télé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux pétillants. Derek devait le reconnaître, le laboratoire de création des jouets était splendide et lui-même se sentait emporté par la magie du film. Même Moon avait arrêté de courir partout et était sagement assise près du père, la tête penchée vers la télévision. Mais vint le passage du palais des dents, et des Cauchemars enlevant les quenottes. Moon se mit à aboyer envers le bon gros méchant qu'était pitch Black, et Sarah sauta sur ses pieds, apeurée, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Derek la regarda partir, le cœur serré, et mit le film en pause.

C'était trop beau pour durer bien longtemps, hein ? Maintenant, Sarah avait peur et il ne pouvait pas la consoler. Pendant un long instant, il pesta contre Stiles et son idée, avant de ne s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû le regarder avant, histoire de savoir si Sarah pouvait le voir ou non. Il avait été idiot sur ce coup-là...

\- Sarah, trésor, je- Commença-t-il en se levant avant de se stopper.

Sa fille était de retour à côté du canapé. Elle bataillait avec un pull bien trop grand pour elle et, à ses côtés, avait lâchement été déposée son énorme peluche panda. Derek fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Sarah ? L'appela-t-il.

La petite réussit enfin à sortir la tête du gros pull en laine noire pour offrir un sourire à son père. Ce dernier le lui rendit bien. Il faut dire qu'elle était adorable dans ce qui se trouvait être son pull à lui, celui qu'il avait mis durant quelques jours avant de le mettre au sale, dont les manches traînaient au sol, tout comme le bas du pull et ses cheveux, maintenant électrifiés, partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se pencha pour prendre sa peluche panda et la tendre à son père, qui la prit d'une main hésitante, avant de retourner se rouler en boule dans le petit coin de canapé quelle avait pris d'assaut. Le bruit de bouche désapprobateur qu'elle lança ramena Derek sur terre et il remit le film, se rasseyant à son tour en tenant Monsieur Panda tout contre lui.

Il ne saurait pas raconter le film, puisqu'il passa l'heure suivante à admirer sa fille emmitouflée dans son pull, à renifler la laine quelques fois, ou encore à mordiller discrètement une des manches quand elle était émerveillée par ce quelle voyait.

A la fin du DVD, alors que Sarah s'était endormie durant le générique, Derek resta un moment à la regarder, attendri, avant d'envoyer la photo qu'il venait de prendre à sa sœur ainsi qu'à Stiles, suivie d'un petit mot.

" _Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau, il a enchanté Sarah. Je comprends mieux maintenant et suis heureux de t'apprendre que le globe comporte deux lumières en plus. Passe de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Amitié, Derek._"

.*.

Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû travailler entre Noël et le Jour de l'An. Derek l'avait prévenu que tous les ans, grâce à son oncle qui se trouvait également être son employeur, il avait la possibilité d'avoir deux semaines de vacances tous les ans à la fin de l'année pour s'occuper de sa fille. Stiles avait d'ailleurs pensé que c'était une bonne chose car, malgré le fait que Derek et sa fille étaient aussi proches que la condition de la petite le lui permettait, il travaillait beaucoup et Stiles était souvent chez eux pour s'occuper de Sarah. Heureusement, cette période de fête leur était donc toute dédiée, et Derek pouvait en profiter pour se reposer. C'était une bonne chose.

Quant à lui, il était en retard dans ses révisions et les partiels à l'université arrivaient à grands pas. Il était hors de question de retaper son année, ou seulement de passer au rattrapage, non non non ! Trop d'ego pour se complaire dans ce qu'il considérait être un demi échec - constatation purement personnelle et il ne dénigrait aucunement ceux qui avaient leur année à coup de rattrapage, c'était mieux que de se ramasser ! - Mais apparemment, quelqu'un là-haut voulait que ses plans soient tout autre, et Derek l'avait appelé. Il lui avait expliqué d'une voix embêtée qu'un des employés était malade et qu'il devait le remplacer au pied levé. Sarah avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller quelques heures. Stiles avait souri.

" _\- Je te payerai le double, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de toi pour ce coup-là et-_ "

\- Pas la peine d'en arriver là Derek, je suis chez toi dans dix minutes.

Et donc, quatre petits jours après Noël, il se retrouvait dans la cuisine des Hale, préparant un chocolat chaud pour la petite Sarah. Il avait été agréablement surpris de trouver un petit sapin dans le salon, mais Derek ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de poser quelques questions sur ce revirement de situation, il était parti rapidement. Pendant qu'il faisait la boisson chocolatée, il demanda à Sarah de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait eu pour Noël, si les cadeaux qu'elle avait eus lui avaient plus. Elle avait acquiescé et même montrer avec une certaine fierté un puzzle de grand - ouais, 100 pièces pour une gamine de quatre ans, c'est beaucoup ! -.

Apparemment, son DVD des Cinq Légendes avait fait mouche et il n'en était pas peu fier. C'était un des films que les gamins de sa génération devaient voir, c'étaient ce genre de films qu'il chérissait, des films parlant aussi bien aux enfants qu'à ceux qui ont un jour eux-aussi, été des enfants. Ces films pleins de magie, de beauté toute simple.

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés dans le salon, lui potassant ses cours et elle... Et bien au début, elle avait dessiné. Puis très vite, elle s'était ennuyée. Stiles lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait besoin de travailler, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser de la sorte sans rien faire. Une idée lui vint alors.

\- Dis-moi, à l'école, tu apprends l'alphabet ?

Petit hochement de tête.

\- Ça te dirait de faire comme moi, des révisions de grands, mais en s'amusant ?

Elle avait réfléchi quelques instants avant de hocher de nouveau la tête.

Stiles s'était alors mis en quête d'un de ces gros livres publicitaires des marchands de jouets, en espérant que Derek ne les avait pas déjà jetés. Par chance, il en restait deux près du meuble télé. Il prit alors le temps de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le jeu que sa mère utilisait pour le canaliser lorsqu'il était plus petit.

\- Voila, dans ce gros livre, tu vas me chercher un N vert. Quand tu le trouves, tu me le montres. Je te donnerai une autre lettre, et tu la chercheras. Attention, une petite règle tout de même : tu n'as le droit de chercher que dans les gros titres des pages, et dans les phrases de couleur. Ça te dit ?

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une règle, mais plutôt un moyen de faciliter ce petit jeu de recherche parce qu'il faut bien le dire, sans ça, les enfants seraient rapidement submergés. Mais Stiles le savait très bien, tout enfant, quelque soit sa mentalité, aime avoir un peu de contrainte plutôt qu'un peu d'aide. Donc des règles, histoire de pouvoir les enfreindre. Mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

Ce petit jeu dura plus d'une demi-heure. Au bout de ces trente minutes de révisions entrecoupées de quelques lettres colorées à trouver, Stiles referma ses bouquins et se rapprocha de Sarah pour commencer à lui demander de trouver des objets pour ce tour-ci. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à la regarder chercher. Comme ça, dans ce joli salon, elle avait presque l'air d'être une môme normale, sans soucis, qui irait babiller dans les oreilles de son père pour lui raconter sa palpitante journée à peine celui-ci rentré de son boulot éreintant ; une gamine normale qui demanderait à son père où est sa maman, une fois la nuit tombée, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, éteignant dans le même mouvement sa lampe de chevet ; une gamine normale qui se blottirait dans les bras puissants de son papa rien qu'à elle quand l'orage viendrait se moquer d'elle durant la nuit.

Une constatation anodine, et qui pourtant ne lui était jamais venue jusqu'à présent le frappa de plein fouet, à tel point qu'il en frissonna.

\- Sarah... Sa voix était tremblante, elle attira l'attention de la petite qui stoppa ses recherches.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je me disais... Tu sais parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le fixa puis hocha doucement la tête, une fois. Cela suffisait.

\- Mais... Tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Il le lui dit avec un sourire triste, s'excusant de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour la consoler. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide, sûrement touchée par l'attention.

\- En fait, je me disais... ça fait un an que tu ne parles plus... du coup, ça fait un an que tu n'as pas dit à ton papa que tu l'aimais...

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux gris et quelques perles salées s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Non non, ne pleure pas ma belle, ne pleure pas voyons, ce n'est pas grave.

Comme ayant senti la peine de sa maîtresse, Moon s'était rapprochée et frottait sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Sarah. Stiles prit un mouchoir et lui essuya les yeux en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher directement. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle supportait un geste aussi léger, comme lorsque son père resserrait l'écharpe autour de son cou et la prenait dans ses bras quand elle dormait - Attention, elle devait dormir d'un sommeil bien profond, sinon, c'était la catastrophe... -

\- Calme-toi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine. Je voulais juste être sûr. Mais il est vrai que du coup, c'est un peu triste... Mais, tu sais quoi, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était éblouissant et Sarah, intriguée, ne put qu'y répondre, beaucoup plus discrètement.

Au bout de deux heures, Derek rentra enfin du travail. Stiles avait assisté Sarah dans la confection de ce qu'il avait nommé " Le cadeau en retard " et ils venaient tout juste d'y mettre le point final. La petite était assise sur le canapé, hésitant franchement entre l'impatience et l'angoisse, triturant le dessin qu'elle avait fait dans ses petites mains. Stiles vint à la rencontre de Derek.

\- Hey ! Le salua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Salut. Répondit Derek avant de s'excuser pour son départ précipité.

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, puis il lui servit un chocolat chaud avant de montrer le sapin.

\- C'est le temps des changements, à ce que je vois. Ricana-t-il tendrement.

Derek arbora un sourire discret.

\- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance d'en trouver un aussi tard. Lucille et Victoria ont eu la gentillesse de nous prêter des décorations. - Il remercia Stiles pour la boisson chaude bienvenue en ce temps pluvieux et but une gorgée bien méritée. - Sarah a été sage ? Demanda-t-il plus pour la forme.

Stiles acquiesça vivement - Sarah était une enfant calme, fallait pas se leurrer - et fit signe à la petite de s'approcher tout en contournant le comptoir pour se poser à côté de Derek.

\- Elle a quelque chose pour vous.

\- Toi. Corrigea Derek avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, pour toi, bon j'ai encore un peu de mal. Bouda le jeune homme quelques instants avant de sourire de nouveau.

Sarah s'approcha timidement puis tendit son chef d'œuvre à son papa en évitant son regard. Le père s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit délicatement la feuille en la remerciant tendrement alors que Stiles souriait. Il avait aidé Sarah à confectionner ce dessin : Le dessin était de l'abstrait pur et dur comme seuls les enfants étaient capables de faire, tout plein de couleurs partout, le baby-sitter avait dit quelles lettres chercher dans le magazine et les avait découpées pour que Sarah les colle sur le dessin afin de former la petite phrase : " _Pour Derek, je t'aime papa. - Sarah. _"

Le visage illuminé de Derek entra automatiquement dans le top dix des choses les plus belles que Stiles avait eu la chance de voir, judicieusement placé entre souvenirs d'enfance de sa mère dansant entre les flocons tombant durement sur la ville lors d'une tempête de neige plusieurs années plus tôt et l'air fier de son père quand il avait eu son diplôme de fin de Lycée. Son cœur rata quelques battements quand les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur Stiles puis sur sa fille pour la remercier de nouveau, d'une voix pleine d'émotions avant de se relever.

Et là, contre toute attente et devant les yeux ébahis des deux adultes, Sarah retint son père par la manche. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif mais se remit accroupi. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand sa fille, prise par on ne sait quelle envie, s'était penchée vers Derek et avait claqué un baiser rapide sur sa joue avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir dans ce qui devait être sa chambre.

Un silence interloqué s'installa dans la pièce. Derek se redressa lentement, une main sur sa joue comme pour emprisonner ce baiser fantôme. Stiles fixait toujours le couloir où venait de disparaître Sarah puis se tourna vers le plus âgé.

\- Est-ce que... qu'elle vient de te toucher de son plein gré ?

Stiles regarda le père se perdre dans la contemplation du dessin de sa fille.

\- Je crois bien. Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'il tanguait sur ses pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Lui-même se sentait extatique. Fébrile, il trottina jusqu'à Derek qui venait de disparaître du salon.

\- Hey ! Elle vient de te toucher de son plein gré ! Genre, c'est un putain de pas en avant !

Le jeune père se tourna vers lui en souriant. Le baby-sitter pénétra pour la première fois dans son bureau. Il observa la pièce minimaliste, simple et douce, les murs blanc cassé, un bureau en bois de cèdre, une petite bibliothèque et des documents éparpillés un peu partout. Il siffla.

\- Sympa l'endroit. Commenta-t-il.

Son regard fut attiré par des toiles de peinture, collées face contre le mur. Il s'en approcha et demanda à Derek s'il pouvait y jeter un œil mais, étrangement, il n'eut aucune réponse. Stiles lui jeta un regard et réalisa que ce pauvre bonhomme se retrouvait un peu déphasé après ce qu'il venait de se passer : Derek était confortablement installé sur sa chaise de bureau, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du dessin de son petit bout, bien trop obnubilé par ce présent surprise pour faire attention à ce que pouvait bien lui demander le baby-sitter. Celui-ci sourit en l'observant encore quelques instants, avant de se retourner sur ces toiles qui l'intriguaient.

Stiles aimait l'Art et comme beaucoup, il aimait ce qui était beau. Il aimait ce qui lui parlait et les œuvres derrière lesquelles on pouvait aisément deviner le passé, et rien de mieux si l'histoire en elle-même était bavarde. Et là, il ne pouvait réfuter le fait que ce qui était devant ses yeux lui plaisait. Même beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Il était subjugué par la douceur et la beauté simple et claire des paysages qu'il pouvait observer. Certaines toiles étaient plutôt brouillonnes, comme ce croquis à peine terminé, mais... c'était ce qui en faisait la beauté.

\- Hey, mais pourquoi tu ne les attaches pas ? Interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Derek sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Oh. Euh, ce n'est rien, ce sont juste de vieux dessins...

Stiles se redressa, la grande feuille à croquis ébauché à la main.

\- Attends, quoi ? C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Le jeune père haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, comme honteux de cette constatation.

\- Avant de revenir ici, j'étais en école d'Art, à New York. Justifia-t-il d'une petite voix qui se voulait détachée.

\- Oh ! - Stiles baissa de nouveau son regard sur les traits de fusain. - En tout cas, c'est beau, c'est splendide, j'adore totalement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ce sont de vieux dessins... marmonna Derek.

Ouais, de vieux dessins, mais en attendant, il les avait gardés... Enfin après, il disait ça, il disait rien, après tout.

\- Mais... tu continues à peindre ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, avide de savoir.

Derek resta silencieux avant qu'un petit sourire énigmatique ne se dessine sur sa bouche.

\- Qui sait ?

Stiles le fixa quelques instants avant se mordiller la lèvre. Il lui répondit avec un sourire d'autant plus éclatant.

Et bien, on pouvait dire que Derek Hale était plein de surprises. Stiles aimait les surprises. Il aimait les mystères, et il était sûr que celui du beau brun face à lui serait un défi de choix.

Ah ça oui, il n'allait pas hésiter à le percer à jour !

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****Saki Jolifleur****** : **Tant mieux ! Ah, je comprend mieux xD Mais c'est juste que les reviews, ça me donne une idée du nombre de lecteurs, même un simple " Merci beaucoup pour ce chapitre " ou un simple smiley me fait plaisir et me permet de me donner une idée ^^

Han, tu es trop meugnonnne, meurchi beaucoup *petits coeurs qui flottent*

****Marion****** : **Nyaaaaa, je répond d'abord pour le chapitre 12 puis pour le chapitre 13.

Alors, ce petit nawel, c'était comment ? ^^ Yeah, rapprochement, rapprochement ! Mais oui, soit heureuse, tu peux ! Le bonheur de Sarah, de Derek et de Stiles est assuré, soit sur ! Je m'en occupe !

Quant à ta review pour le chapitre 13, OUI JE SAIS TROP PLEIN DE MIGNOOOOOOONITUUUUDEUH /O/ Non, ne te liquéfie pas, reste en viiiie ! Choupitude, c'est génial ! Bien sur qu'ils vont être heureux ! Alors ?! Ce petit pas en avant de Sarah ? N'est-ce pas adorable ? /o/

Poutoux poutoux demoiselle *gros coeur*

****AnaxHope****** : **Tant mieux ! J'espère que celui-ci te plait aussi ! Oui, ça avance tout doucement, tout en douceur. Arf, j'ai relut les petits passage que j'ai écrit d'avance avec eux... Owyeah, c'est Rock'n'Roll !

Kate ? De retour ? ... Naaaaaaaaaan... *sifflote*

****Hinamuko****** : **Han, bienvenu dans cette aventure alors ! Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré le nombre de chapitre, j'arrive tout de même a rameuter des gens =D

Han, tu ne laisses jamais de reviews ? *^* Je suis heureuse que tu ai prit le temps alors !

Merci merci merci ! Je suis conteeeeeente ! Les pandas vont dominer le monde ! *coeur*

****Hectelion****** : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais mieux, héhéhé =D

****Sasunaruchan****** : **AH QUE COUCOU ! Héhéhé, et ouais deux à lire, ça devait être cool, hein ? MAÎTRE YODA, OWYEAH ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, y a du sucre partooooout, paaaaaaaaaaaartoooooooooooooooout ! Trop de sugar in my blooooooood ! J'espère que l'hyperactivité de Stiles est plausible et pas... Comment dire... N'est pas trop parodique. Nan mais les moments Sterek vont teeeellement se multiplier, ça va être GENIAL, MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Je vais adorer écrire ces passages ! Et vous, adorer les lire ! Et bien le cadeau, TADAAAAAAAAM ! =D J'aime écrire la relation de Derek et de sa fille. Ils vivent tous les deux comme sur une corde fragile mais ils sont fort tous les deux et s'aiment énormément. Grou, ils sont adourables~

Poutoux poutoux *coeur*

****E****** : **T'inquiète pas, miss. Je t'ai recconnue. C'est pas très malin d'utiliser le même pseudo qu'à la belle époque, ni les mêmes "fautes" dans tes message. Tu es pas très fine pour ce coup là, mais hey, il a jamais été dit que tu étais intelligente. Après, je dis ça, je dis rien. Alalala, continue de t'épancher intelligemment dans les reviews, c'est marrant et ça augmente mes statistiques~ ;D

* * *

_Je vous ai déjà dit que vous, vous étiez géniaux ? Que ma bêta était géniale ? Hein ? Bah je le redis. Et je le redirais encore, parce que c'est vrai ! Fraaaanchement quoi, vous m'avez tous envoyé un petit mot pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement, et sachez que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec 38,7 de fièvre, un record. Enfin bref. Là, on commence à s'amuser mes amis. Les choses plus... Sérieuses commencent, ça va être... Comme qui dirait, choooopi. Je mérite une médaille pour ce chapitre. Et Chewre mérite les félicitations ! J'vous aime putain. Licorne, paillettes et panda mes amis._

_A la semaine prochaine, pour une histoire de capuche, de neige, de dîner et de rapprochement.Z'alllez aimer._

_xoxo, 'Win._

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D__


	15. NEIGE

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Chewre à betatétiser /o/

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting... T. pour langage. Rapidement u_u

• POV DEREK

• … Euuuh... Amitié/Fluff. Ouais, ça m'parrait bien. Family aussi.

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUATORZE – NEIGE**

_AERIALS – Lights &amp; Motion_

La Californie n'était pas vraiment un état réputé pour ses chutes de neige extraordinaires. Quelques flocons, de temps en temps, par-ci par-là durant les belles années. Malheureusement, avec cette histoire de réchauffement climatique et tout ce qui pouvait en découler, Derek n'avait pas vu de flocons de neige à Beacon Hills depuis près de six longues années. De la pluie glacée, oui. Deux flocons qui se battent en duel, aussi. De beau gros flocons joliment dessinés se posant sur le paysage pour l'enfermer dans une bulle de coton silencieuse, malheureusement non. Et Derek devait bien l'avouer, ça lui manquait. Il avait de très beaux souvenirs dans la neige, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore de ce monde.

Sauf que, depuis Noël, tout le monde semblait se donner le mot pour donner à Sarah le centuple de ce que son état ne lui avait pas permis de vivre pleinement. Y comprit le Destin : Le premier jour de la nouvelle année fut marqué en Californie par trois longues heures de chutes de gros flocons de glace, recouvrant en douceur le paysage de ce petit voile fin de pureté simple.

Derek n'allait pas se plaindre, non. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et que son genou l'avait fait souffrir plus que d'ordinaire, il avait compris la situation et cela lui avait fait plaisir. Les yeux de Sarah s'étaient illuminés quand, quelques minutes après qu'ils aient fini de déjeuner, le ciel s'était couvert et les nuages blancs avaient laissé tomber leur cargaison sur la ville. Alors que sa fille se collait contre une des vitres de leur appartement, sa respiration créant de la buée sur le verre, Derek se mit à ses côtés et, tous deux, restèrent de longues minutes à observer les flocons danser dans les airs. Il avait essayé de reproduire le chocolat chaud de Stiles, histoire de le boire enroulé dans un plaid tout doux sur le canapé, l'ayant déplacé pour faire comme si la fenêtre était la nouvelle télé de l'appartement ; mais malheureusement, à en juger par la grimace de sa fille et au vu de son propre mug, sa boisson était bonne, mais pas exceptionnelle. Dommage.

Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quelques années avant - mais qu'il avait perdu avec l'état de Sarah - il prit plusieurs photos qu'il n'hésita pas à envoyer à sa sœur qui, de nouveau, le harcelait au téléphone.

_\- « Baby-Bro ! »_

\- Salut, Laura. Sourit-il en dégageant le téléphone de son oreille. Je t'ai mise sur haut-parleur.

_\- « Heeeeey bouchon ! » _S'extasia sa jumelle.

Sarah détourna son attention des flocons - elle s'était assise en tailleur juste devant les fenêtres en tenant son gros panda dans ses bras - et agita la main vers son père et le téléphone. Derek eut un petit sourire quand elle se rapprocha.

\- Elle te salut.

-_ « Comment va ma nièce préférée, hein ? Comment qu'elle va, ma petite puce ? »_

Derek leva les yeux au ciel - Wha, et après c'était lui le papa gâteux ? - et jeta un regard à Sarah. Elle se dandina un instant d'un pied à l'autre avant de grimper sur le canapé près de son père. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens, redescendit brusquement du canapé pour courir dans sa chambre et ramener le ruban de danse qui voletait derrière elle. Et puis le DVD, et le puzzle. Derek eut un rire tendre et expliqua à sa sœur à quel point elle semblait heureuse de tous ses cadeaux de Noël. Il entendait clairement le sourire de Laura dans sa voix alors qu'elle décrivait ce qu'elle-même avait fait. Elle lui fit part de son regret de ne pas avoir pu quitter New York pour les fêtes de fin d'année, qu'elle aurait aimées passer avec eux. Derek haussa les épaules en déclarant que ce n'était pas bien grave, qu'il y avait d'autres Noëls devant eux.

Un silence se fit entendre.

\- Laura ? Appela-t-il, croyant que la conversation avait été interrompue.

_\- « Oui, oui. C'est juste que... tu m'as l'air changé. Ça fait du bien de t'entendre comme ça, D. tu sais. »_

Il se gratta la joue en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je crois que je n'ai simplement plus envie de me laisser abattre.

_\- « J'en connais un qui a rencontré quelqu'un, hein ?! Allez, raconte tout à ta sœur préférée ! »_

\- Laura... La réprimanda-t-il en riant. Il n'y a personne.

_\- « Tu es sûr ? »_

\- Je crois oui, j'aurais bien vu s'il y avait quelqu'un dans mon entourage qui mériterait mon attention.

\- Rho l'autre, ça va les chevilles ? Mériter ton attention... Tu te prends pas pour de la merde non plus. Ricana sa sœur.

Derek roula des yeux en marmonnant qu'elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'elle devait arrêter de jouer sur les mots.

_\- « C'est tellement facile de te mettre en rogne p'tit frère. Soupira-t-elle en souriant. Mais tu as tout faux, c'est bien difficile d'attirer ton attention, tu peux être bien bouché des fois ! »_

\- Même pas v—

\- « _Tu n'as jamais vu les signaux de Tyler à l'époque, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour _" ta superbe et si parfaite petite amie " » - Derek n'avait aucun mal à sentir le dégoût dans sa voix.

\- C'était différent... Contra-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_\- « Très peu pour moi. Tu es aveugle, pour tout ce qui touche aux relations. »_

\- Sauf que toi, tu es du genre à voir des signes là où il n'y en a pas.

_\- « Mouais, la distribution des gènes entre nous deux a dû mal se passer. »_

Derek rit puis regarda de nouveau la neige tomber.

_\- « M'enfin. Soupira la jeune femme. Changeons de sujet. Comment se passe l'arrangement avec le baby sit' de Sarah ? »_

Pourquoi le jeune père avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que dériver de la conversation sans la quitter pour autant ? Il se racla un instant la gorge en tentant de faire disparaître l'étrange impression qu'il ressentait, mais rien à faire.

\- Bien, bien. Même très bien. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a fêté Noël-

_\- « AH ! Il y a donc bien quelqu'un derrière ce revirement de situation ! »_

\- Ouais, enfin ce n'est que le baby-sitter.

_\- « Il n'y a pas de boulot ingrat - » _et Derek se l'imaginait bien à l'autre bout du fil faire un mouvement de la main pour chasser quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait.

\- Tout ça pour dire que... En fait, il a tenu à nous offrir quelque chose. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, je ne me voyais pas donner le paquet à Sarah sans mettre les formes autour.

\- «_ Oh sympa ! Il vous a offert quoi ? »_

\- Le DVD des Cinq Légendes.

_\- « Aowh, sweet. Et tu lui as offert quoi, en retour ? »_

\- Euh...

Oh. Ça, c'était problématique. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû trouver quelque chose pour le jeune homme mais... il avait complètement oublié. Le genre de choses qui passait au-dessus sans aucun scrupule. Merde.

_\- « Tu n'as rien prévu en retour. »_ Devina la jeune femme.

\- ... non.

_\- « Pff, tu es nul. »_

\- Tu crois qu'il va mal le prendre ?

_\- « Je n'en suis pas sûre. De ce que tu m'as décrit de lui, c'est quelqu'un de généreux et d'altruiste avant tout, il ne t'en tiendra pas compte. »_

\- Maintenant que tu as mis le doigt dessus, je me sens bien con. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, je devrais faire un petit quelque chose.

_\- « Une bouteille de champagne ? »_

\- ... Il est censé garder ma fille, tu voudrais que je l'encourage à boire ?

_\- « Vieux grincheux. »_

\- Jeune dévergondée.

Un silence. Laura venait sans doute de tirer la langue au combiné.

-_ « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille Baby-Bro. »_

\- Je te laisse retourner à ton boulot.

-_ « Trop aimable de ta part, très cher. Réfléchit bien ! » _

Il ricana de nouveau, lui promettant de la rappeler très vite.

Sarah se retourna vers lui quand il mit fin à la conversation, grattant l'arrière des oreilles de Moon qui se reposait à moitié allongée sur l'enfant. Derek lui sourit tendrement et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas trop froid. Elle secoua doucement la tête en souriant et Derek sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine. Sarah avait plus souri en deux semaines qu'en une année complète. Certes, la période de Noël y était pour beaucoup mais Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Quelques mois, encore ? Quelques années ? Ils étaient près, non ? Derek jeta un regard à la rue, d'où la neige avait cessée de tomber. Il resta quelques instants à la contempler puis son regard s'illumina quand il fixa de nouveau sa fille.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller essayer la nouvelle laisse de Moon ?

Sarah le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il montra la fenêtre.

\- Va t'habiller. La neige, c'est froid.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant soudainement ce que cela sous-entendait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, elle avait disparu dans sa chambre pour s'habiller plus chaudement. Derek secoua doucement la tête avant de s'habiller lui-même.

Comme il l'avait dit, la neige, c'est froid.

.*.

Derek resserra l'écharpe autour de son nez et leva la tête vers le ciel toujours d'un blanc immaculé. A ses côtés, Sarah marchait tranquillement en tenant à bout de bras la laisse qui retenait Moon. Cette dernière sautillait gaiement dans la neige, elle qui pourtant avait eu quelques difficultés à accepter d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'une patte. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à la température des quelques malheureux centimètres de glace, elle s'amusait désormais à sauter à quatre pattes dans les petits tas de neige que les gens avaient créés sur le trottoir en balayant le devant de leur porte ou de leurs magasins.

L'air frais lui piquait les joues, et le nez de Sarah était tout rouge, mais le sourire de son enfant valait beaucoup trop. Et s'ils tombaient malades, et bien dommage ! ... Enfin non, pas vraiment. Derek arrêta sa fille pour resserrer tendrement l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle commença à lever les yeux vers lui mais stoppa son mouvement en fixant quelque chose derrière son père. Derek se retourna et sentit son cœur se serrer en apercevant un parc de jeux, où quelques enfants jouaient dans la neige à grands renforts de cris et de rires. Quand il reporta son attention sur sa fille, cette dernière continuait de fixer ceux de son âge rire aux éclats, alors qu'elle semblait être condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir s'exprimer ainsi. C'était écrit sur son visage et ça se lisait dans ses yeux : Honte, détresse, envie, tristesse, colère.

Tout se mélangeait et se peignait sur son visage à une vitesse hallucinante que Derek détesta en un instant.

\- Sarah. L'appela-t-il pour détourner son attention.

Il batailla contre lui-même pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et effacer à coups de baisers et de grandes paluches patriarches la tristesse dans ses prunelles.

\- Sarah. Rappela-t-il en tirant doucement sur la laisse qu'elle tenait toujours, pour la tourner vers lui.

Il lui sourit doucement.

\- Ça va aller, tu sais. Déclara-t-il doucement. Tu vas aller mieux, tout va bien se passer. Toi et moi, on va s'en sortir. Tu te souviens du cadeau que tu m'as fait, avec Stiles ? Le dessin ?

Haut-bas très lent.

\- Tu m'as fait un bisou. Chuchota-t-il comme un secret, la voix tremblante.

Petit haut-bas tremblant.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur. Alors, tu vas aller mieux. Tout doucement, tu vas pouvoir rejouer avec les autres enfants, sans avoir peur.

Dans les yeux de sa fille tremblaient les braises de l'incertitude.

\- Je suis là, Trésor. Je te le promets, tout va s'arranger.

Petit sourire hésitant. Haut-bas de nouveau.

Il se retint de lui caresser la joue pour lui retirer un petit flocon de neige prit entre ses longs cils noirs. Il se redressa lentement et se remit doucement en marche.

Le temps sembla se suspendre pour lui quand il sentit une petite main gantée se glisser dans la sienne. N'osant se stopper, de peur que tout disparaisse tel un mirage, il baissa tout de même les yeux pour regarder sa fille. Cette dernière fixait sa petite menotte dans la grande et forte main de son papa. Elle semblait surprise de ce contact, alors que c'était elle-même qui l'avait initié. Puis la petite glissa ses yeux sur Moon pour la fixer, semblant s'entêter à éviter la vérité : Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait eu un geste vers son père. La première fois, leurs peaux étaient entrées en un contact fugace mais elle n'avait pas été prise de tétanie ; la seconde fois, ils ne se touchaient pas directement mais une nouvelle fois, aucune angoisse ne la prenait. Alors, elle resta comme ça, tout près de son père, qui resserra discrètement et tendrement la prise sur la main de sa fille.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux et que Sarah range ses gants dans le placard. Derek la regarda s'asseoir dans le canapé avec un petit livre pour enfants.

Il avait raison. Tout allait s'arranger.

.*.

Derek avait longtemps hésité à passer ce coup de fil. Genre, vraiment longtemps. Plusieurs jours maintenant, et plus il retardait l'échéance, plus il avait du mal à rassembler son courage. Enfin non, Derek était courageux de nature, autant qu'un homme lambda pouvait l'être, et comme il avait décidé d'arrêter de fuir et de commencer à prendre les devants...

Quand Laura l'avait menacé de le faire elle-même, il l'avait finalement appelé.

Maintenant, il attendait tranquillement, de nouveau serein. Après une journée de repos - merci de nouveau Peter - à faire quelques jeux avec sa fille, notamment le fameux puzzle qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël, il était désormais attablé à la préparation du repas. La soirée commençait doucement à tomber et la musique qu'il avait mise en fond pour se détendre en cuisinant faisait vraiment bien son boulot. Ils étaient tous les deux paisibles. Non pas qu'habituellement, ils soient à cran ou quoi que ce soit, mais l'ambiance de leur petit chez eux avait sensiblement changée depuis quelques temps. Depuis Noël.

Derek secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que non, pas seulement depuis Noël. Depuis que Stiles s'occupait de Sarah. Ce gamin n'était pas un faiseur de miracle bien évidemment, il n'avait pas la science infuse, ni même ce super pouvoir. Mais Derek n'était pas idiot : La bonne humeur du gamin les avait tous deux contaminés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et Derek n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Alors voilà, oui, il l'avait appelé, vérifié qu'il n'avait rien à faire le soir même et—

Quelques coups portés à la porte d'entrée sortirent Derek de ses pensées. Le temps qu'il s'essuie les mains sur son torchon, Sarah s'était redressée et avait quitté le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Hey, jolie demoiselle! Entendit-il de là où il était.

Il frissonna. Et si au fond, tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise idée ? Quoi que, maintenant c'était bien trop tard pour changer ses plans.

\- Hellow Derek !

Le jeune père releva les yeux et sourit discrètement au nouvel arrivant, qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir, Stiles. Merci d'être venu.

\- Aucun souci. Il ne se passe rien de grave, j'espère ? Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek nia, et demanda à Sarah d'aller dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il parle à Stiles. Celui-ci pâlit et, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, attendit que la petite ait quitté la pièce pour se mettre à parler.

\- Alors... Tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour garder Sarah, je présume.

\- Non, en effet. Répondit Derek.

\- Arf. Ça y est. Tu m'vires dans les règles de l'art. Grimaça le plus jeune. Pff, tu aurais pu me prévenir un peu plus tôt, histoire que j'aie le temps de me retourner, parce que là ça va être la galère pour trouver un boulot qui—

\- Stiles, stop.

Le jeune étudiant ferma donc la bouche alors que Derek avait un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je veux te virer ?

\- ... Euuuuuh...

Derek haussa un sourcil en attendant une réponse, et sourit narquoisement en voyant Stiles bafouiller et ses oreilles rougir.

\- Ouais, bah excuse-moi si ta demande était étrange quand même.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. D'ailleurs, je dois dire qu'en y repensant, je crois que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

Derek se tut et chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Derek ?

\- Tu veux rester manger ? Lâcha-t-il enfin en croisant les bras sur son torse en position de défense.

Stiles le regarda en clignant un peu des yeux.

\- Maintenant ?

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, en fait. Je ne suis pas doué pour trouver des cadeaux. Non seulement je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu nous as offert à Noël et—

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remer—

\- Tin, laisse-moi finir. Grogna Derek en fronçant les sourcils, faisant ricaner Stiles avant qu'il ne se morde les lèvres pour se taire. Et parce que tu viens de battre les records. Plus de trois mois que tu t'occupes de Sarah, et tu es toujours à flot.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant et Derek détourna le regard.

\- Ça se fête, je trouve.

\- Et donc, tu m'invites à dîner.

Le père haussa les épaules, l'air de dire " Pourquoi pas. "

\- C'est un rencard ? Demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

Derek le fixa de nouveau, interdit. Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit.

\- Euh... je… C'pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais le demander.

\- ... À toi de voir. Sourit Derek, se moquant allègrement du plus jeune.

\- Bah nan, il y a Sarah, ça ne peut pas être un rencard. Déclara Stiles avant de pouvoir se censurer seul.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi on parle de rencard, déjà ?! S'embourba Stiles, toujours rougissant.

\- C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet. Ricana de nouveau le père.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- J'ai oublié mon filtre cerveau/bouche chez moi. On oublie ce grand moment de solitude !

\- Je trouve ça plutôt marra—

\- Rha, tais-toi ! Pesta Stiles en levant les bras et Derek rit.

Un peu, mais il rit. Ce gamin était improbable.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Même s'il avait invité Stiles à dîner avec eux, le repas resta simple. Sarah était contente que son baby-sitter soit avec eux, baby-sitter qui anima à lui seul toute la conversation. Il parla de ses cours, de ses amis, racontant aussi des histoires sur son enfance pour amuser Sarah et même Derek se laissa emporter par les tribulations du plus jeune. Sarah et Stiles s'allièrent même pour se moquer de lui quand il dut les abandonner tous les deux avant de sortir dans le froid promener Moon, le rendant bougon. Ouais, en rentrant chez lui, Derek boudait comme un enfant. Ça ne l'avait pas du tout amusé, lui, de sortir alors qu'il faisait froid !

À peine rentré, il alla se faire un café pour se réchauffer. Moon alla se coucher dans son panier - Derek savait parfaitement que, très vite, elle allait rejoindre Sarah dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit et- Tiens, d'ailleurs, où étaient les deux gamins qui s'étaient moqués de lui ? Il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se mettre à les chercher. Il les retrouva bien vite : En effet, l'heure du coucher approchait et alors que Derek était dehors en train de se cailler les miches pour éviter de retrouver un cadeau surprise de leur petit chien dans l'appartement le matin arrivé, Stiles avait pris les reines et avait préparé Sarah pour la nuit. Maintenant, ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de la petite, et à la lumière tamisée de sa petite lampe de chevet, Sarah écoutait, émerveillée, une histoire de Stiles et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué son retour.

Derek s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, glissant ses mains dans ses poches en attendant qu'ils aient fini. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Stiles racontant avec passion une histoire avec des dragons et des anges qui sauvaient des humains de gros méchants qui faisaient de la magie, Sarah tenant tout contre elle son énorme peluche panda en absorbant consciencieusement tout ce qu'elle entendait et Derek... Et bien Derek resta là, juste à se gorger de cette image reposante et pleine de... de ... De quoi, exactement ?

Ce dîner n'avait-il pas ressemblé à un rencard ?

Son cœur n'avait-il pas tressauté quelques fois, durant ce fameux dîner ?

La vision qui s'offrait à lui n'était-elle pas celle qu'il espérait secrètement ?

N'allait-il pas prendre très vite goût à ce tableau ?

Alors, image pleine de quoi ?

Espoir ?

Envie ?

Ouais, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de vivre ce qui se déroulait devant lui tous les soirs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit que ponctuelle, il aimerait que ce soit une habitude. C'était ça.

Mais Derek réprima un soupir en posant la tête contre le bois et laissa son regard couler sur le baby-sitter. Stiles semblait être un jeune homme tellement plein de vie, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, à avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner d'un père d'une enfant de quatre ans ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à rester à son service ? Que faisait-il encore là... ?

\- Est-ce que le papa veut dire le dernier mot ?

Ledit papa cligna des yeux pour redescendre sur terre et sourit à Stiles qui le regardait, attendant une réponse.

\- Le créateur de l'histoire met toujours le point final.

Le jeune homme eut un rire et termina donc son histoire, laissant la place à Derek. Ce dernier s'accroupit près de Sarah et lui sourit tendrement. Il lui murmura quelques mots, embrassa la peluche panda sur le bout du museau et la borda, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant de quitter la chambre doucement.

Il retrouva Stiles dans le salon. Le jeune homme tapotait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek pour engager une conversation.

\- Oui oui, tout va bien. Laisse-moi deux minutes, et je suis tout à toi.

Palpitant qui déraille.

\- Euh... Filtre, maison, oublie. Bafouilla le plus jeune.

Derek focalisa son attention sur autre chose pour éviter de rougir comme une gamine - il ne rougissait pas, nom d'un chien. Il lui arrivait quoi, aujourd'hui ? Stiles grogna une fois avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche.

\- Désolé. Colocataire très chiant, des fois.

\- Coloc' ?

\- Ouais, Scott, le mec qui t'a vendu Moon. On n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur les tours de vaisselle.

Derek haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Ce soir, c'est définitivement son tour puisque tu es absent.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais môssieur n'est pas d'accord ! Soupira-t-il en agitant les bras. Ce qu'il peut être chiant, parfois.

Un silence s'installa avant que Derek ne se décide.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, étant donné que tu rentres en voiture mais... Tu veux un dernier truc à boire ?

\- Si tu as quelque chose comme de la bière, ce serait parfait. Sourit Stiles en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine.

Le jeune père se servit donc une bière après avoir servi l'étudiant, puis il se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je voula—

\- J'ai pass-

Ils se fixèrent avant que Stiles ne se mette à rire et que Derek esquisse un sourire. Il l'invita à parler le premier d'un mouvement de tête. Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre avant de soupirer en souriant.

\- Je voulais juste te remercier parce que j'ai passé une super bonne soirée. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça peut faire du bien de passer du temps avec d'autres gens que Scott, de temps en temps.

Derek hocha la tête, déclarant doucement qu'il voyait tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire. Stiles le fixa et soudainement, c'est comme si il réalisait.

\- Mais... Attends, c'est pas... un peu déprimant de n'avoir personne à qui parler ?

\- J'vois des gens au boulot. Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules et en s'accoudant au comptoir. Ma sœur m'appelle souvent - à la limite du harcèlement, d'ailleurs - et puis il y a toi qui ne sais pas quand arrêter de parler.

À cela, Stiles ouvrit la bouche, outré, avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Sérieusement ? C'était vil et mesquin ça, méchant Derek !

Celui-ci ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, ravalant un énième rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, je me tape la discute avec Moon, maintenant.

Stiles tourna la tête et fixa le chiot qui, comme si elle avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle, avait tourné la tête et dardait sur eux un regard intrigué.

\- Mouais, autant dire que tu as beaucoup de conversation en ce moment. Ricana le plus jeune en se moquant.

\- Tu peux le dire, oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux de nouveau, sans que ce silence ne soit dérangeant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité à dîner ?

Derek but une gorgée de bière et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, et aussi le simple fait que je voulais te remercier.

\- ... Mais pour quoi ? Demanda timidement Stiles, qui semblait quelque peu interdit face à cette déclaration.

\- Depuis que tu t'occupes de Sarah... elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle s'ouvre de plus en plus, je... Le dessin de l'autre fois. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire discret.

\- Ouais, ça c'était quelque chose ! Hocha-t-il vivement la tête en souriant. Mais...

\- Et puis, tu te souviens le jour de neige ?

\- Comment l'oublier ? Je suis redevenu un vrai môme ! Rit Stiles en terminant sa bière, ses pommettes rosies par le peu d'alcool qu'il venait de boire. Mais Derek, je-

\- Elle m'a pris la main.

Silence interloqué. Puis effusion de joie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Derek, c'est génial ! S'extasia-t-il en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

\- Ce n'était que pendant un petit quart d'heure et elle avait ses gants, mais... Ouais, elle a pris ma main.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point je suis content pour toi, Der' ! Truc de fou, elle est sur la bonne voie !

Le jeune père papillonna des yeux et fixa Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- ... Der' ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, beuga, rougit puis la referma en fronçant des sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas dit- Rho et puis zut hein, Scotty-Boy, Lydz's, à ton tour de passer sous mon radar à surnoms pourris !

Et Derek rit de nouveau.

Ouais, il pourrait très vite y prendre goût...

.*.

Quand Scott vit son meilleur pote rentrer, il avait préparé tout un speech ultra long et bien chiant au possible pour lui prouver par A + B, que ouais, Stiles avait mangé dehors mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire la vaisselle, namhéo !

Sauf que quand il vit son meilleur ami, son presque frère, son frère de cœur, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups, rentrer avec le regard lointain, les gestes approximatifs, il fronça les sourcils et se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller se coucher. Stiles sembla réaliser seulement sa présence quand il leva les yeux vers Scott et cligna quelques instants des paupières.

\- … Stiles ? Appela son colocataire. T'es défoncé ?

\- … J'ai dîné avec Derek et Sarah.

\- … Quoi ?

\- J'crois qu'il y a un TRUC, avec lui.

Scott, trop surpris par cette remarque, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Quand il pensa enfin à demander des explications après cette bombe lâchée, il retrouva Stiles étalé sur son lit, encore tout habillé et chaussures toujours aux pieds, la bouche entrouverte pour ronfler doucement, un bras enroulé autour de Prince, l'autre sous sa tête. Le brun typé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'au moins retirer les chaussures à la tête-en-l'air hyperactive un peu trop adorable pour son bien qu'était son colocataire.

Mais il les aurait ses explications, il en faisait le serment : Le regard perdu de Stiles ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui qu'il avait eu pendant longtemps pour Allison.

C'était Lydia qui allait adorer cette nouvelle.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****Marion****** : **Et pour ce qui est de la continuité logique dans ce chapitre, qu'en penses-tu ? Too much cuteness in my little heart ! *gagatise*

J'espère ne pas t'avoir empécher de t'endormir ! Et que cette suite te plaise ! Je suis désolé de l'attente pour la suite, je vais essayer de faire moins pour la prochaine fois.

poutoux *coeur*

****Misew****** : **Bienvenu dans l'aventure ! *coeur* Je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmit nous, à lundi prochain pour la suite !~

****Balisto****** : **Nyaaa, meurchi *smile* Je sais qu'un chapitre par semaine, c'est peu, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite malheureusement x)

****Sasunaruchan ******: **HOULA CHICAS MARACAS ! Huhuhuhu, et oui les 5 légendes, ça a fait mouche pour beaucoup de gens. Je suis heureuse de toucher les gens /o/ ( Imagine, Jack = Stiles ; Bunny = Derek. TELLEMENT DE SWEET DANS MON COEUR ! " Le loup de paques... BWARFARFARFR ! )

Rhoooo, l'hiver est pas si froid voyons ! *s'enroule dans sa couette*

Bisous, poutoux, bisous~ MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Sarah est Awesome, papa D. Est awesome, nyaaaaaa !

( J'adore les nèmes~ ) A plouch !

****E****** : **Meuf meuf meuf. Pitié quoi. Une preuve ? J. JC même d'ailleurs - non, tu n'es pas Jesus Christ, quoiqu'on te crève tu reviens toujours, malheureusement... - Tu fais de la photo parce que c'est trop swag et tu es pathétique tous les jours de l'année. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Brefouille, continue de dopper mes stats mais en tout cas, STOP CE LANGAGA SMS PUTAIN ! C'est encore pire que d'hab.

****Hinamuko****** : **La suite te conviens ?

Pas en avant par Sarah *danse* \o\ /o/ \o\ /o/ Je suis contente de réussir à vous accrocher et vous garder n'avec moua après tout ce temps *coeur* Meurchi *rougit* Vive les pandas ! *pompom girl*

****lucie33****** : **Ne t'en fait pas voyons, du moment que ça te plaise ça me suffit. Et ne te prends pas la tête avec l'autre abrutit, elle n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

_Vouala vouala. Un chapitre en plus. Je ne suis pas convaincue DU TOUT de ce chapitre, mais Chewre l'a apprécier, dooonc... 'Fin voilà quoi. Je suis en retard d'une journée, my bad ! Définitivement my bad. J'ai prit du retard à cause de pleiiiins de choses. J'ai eu une idée d'OS qui m'est venu, puis je suis en plein traduction d'une fanfiction TROP COULE ! Je suis impatiente de finir de la trad pour pouvoir vous l'a faire lire * ^ * Bon aller, j'y vais, je retourne écrire mon prochain chapitre._

_Je vous n'aimes mes petits pandas roux !_

_A Lundi prochain pour retrouver deux meilleurs amis intrusif, une sieste sur un oreiller ultra confortable et une prise de conscience !_

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D Vous voulez me harceler ? Pas de soucis~__


	16. GUET-APENS

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Chewre à betatétiser /o/

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting... T. pour langage et autres allusions.

• POV STILES

• Amitié. Fluff. Family.

__BONNE LECTURE~ __

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUINZE – GUET-APENS**

_ARULE – I'm God ( Dupstep Remix by Clams Casino )_

Stiles cligna de nouveau des yeux et poussa un soupir discret avant de rouler sur son flanc gauche, braquant son regard sur son radio réveil. Deux heures trente-sept du matin. Il ferma brutalement ses paupières, compta lentement jusqu'à 100 et... et un nouveau soupir. Il rouvrit une paupière timide, et oui, deux heures trente-neuf. Il ne s'était pas encore endormi. Il gigota un instant pour se tourner sur son flanc droit, attrapant Prince pour l'enlacer étroitement contre son torse en fixant le mur face à lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation : Avec son appartement placé sur les toits de la ville - donc tous les escaliers à grimper plusieurs fois tous les jours -, la fac et son boulot, il bougeait beaucoup plus qu'au temps du lycée et il arrivait enfin à s'endormir le soir sans que son esprit n'ait le temps de partir bien loin avant que la fatigue physique ne prenne le pas sur tout, et ne l'engloutisse dans un sommeil, le plus souvent dépourvu de rêve. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec le temps, son hyperactivité s'était un peu atténuée, transformant son surplus d'énergie en une simple endurance à toute épreuve. De plus, il arrivait bien mieux à se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois, tout en continuant d'exceller dans le multitâche ultra désordonné. Après toutes ces années, il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur son état, et même s'il faisait partie des chanceux dont les symptômes les plus contraignants disparaissent un peu, il y avait des risques non négligeable et-

Stiles pesta contre son esprit qui s'était encore égaré un peu trop loin avant de se mordre la lèvre en tendant l'oreille, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Scott. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, son colocataire ronflait comme un bienheureux.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette nuit était comme une vieille amie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des mois, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'accueillait les bras grands ouverts. Toute cette agitation pour une simple et bonne raison... Enfin plutôt une simple et TRÈS - kof kof - bonne personne : Derek Hale, père d'une enfant de quatre ans dont Stiles s'occupait, père sexy en Diable et qui refusait de quitter son esprit pour seulement un court répit.

Nouveau soupir, nouveau roulement sous la couette.

Bordel, mais il allait où, là ? Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Trois jours avant, Derek l'avait appelé pour le faire venir chez lui... pour dîner. Juste pour dîner, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression : qu'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous ! Et lui, bien sûr, il n'avait pas su retenir son impulsivité et il l'avait constaté, à voix haute, tout devant Derek... qui n'avait pas plus réagi que cela. Et là encore, Stiles y voyait un signe. Marde, il voyait des signes partout, mais pouvait-il seulement y croire, ou espérer ? Il avait tellement cherché sur internet, parlé à son médecin, même sa psy avait eu le droit à ses questions sur ce qu'il pouvait attendre quant à l'évolution de sa pathologie. Et de nombreuses fois, il avait été victime de son propre esprit : Voir des signes là où il n'y en avait pas, et s'obstiner pour un rien. En primaire, la belle et jolie Lydia Martin lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait fait, et lui, il avait extrapolé ce simple geste, croyant dur comme fer qu'elle l'aimait bien, qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup - et enfin, qu'elle l'aimait tout court. Jusqu'à sa première année de lycée, il avait vu dans ses silences, et ses ignorances, les signes d'un amour inconditionnel qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous pour faire bonne figure, tandis que lui, le criait sous tous les toits. Et puis un jour, pouf, plus rien. Il croyait l'aimer, justement parce qu'il croyait qu'elle l'aimait en premier. Bref, un beau mind fuck à lui détruire le cerveau, puis il avait grandi et ouvert les yeux. Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle et avait tourné la page.

Il s'était ensuite intéressé aux autres, filles comme garçons, trouvé une petite amie, puis un petit ami, mais ce qu'il avait vécu - ou plutôt, non vécu si on voulait vraiment jouer sur les mots - avec Lydia l'avait profondément marqué et il se refusait de retomber de nouveau dans un tel piège. Il luttait chaque jour contre les tours et les faux-semblants de son esprit, hors de question de se tromper de nouveau.

Stiles déglutit, se frotta les yeux et grogna sourdement.

Aloooooors... Voilà ce qu'il allait faire : Hors de question de se faire de fausses idées sur les regards et les gestes de Derek. Il allait continuer d'aller bosser chez lui, s'occuper de cette adorable fillette, continuer son traitement, et puis c'était tout. Voilà c'était bien, ça. Une bonne idée.

Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains, le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter de réveiller Scott, et prit quelques cachets, dont un somnifère. Puis il retourna entre ses draps, soupira une dernière fois et prit ses écouteurs pour se les enfoncer dans les oreilles.

" _Wooden floors, walls and window sills... Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust... This is a place where I don't feel alone. This is a place where I feel at home-_ "

Il s'endormit, enfin.

.*.

Hm, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était dit, déjà ? De ne plus penser à cette histoire ? Et bah pour le coup, il avait complètement raté. Une semaine, et le jeune homme ne cessait de ressasser des petits détails qu'il pensait percevoir dans le comportement de Derek. Une semaine que toute cette histoire le travaillait, que son esprit continuait de lui jouer des tours, le sommeil le fuyant de plus en plus. Une semaine, et il se retrouvait là, en plein Diner(*), entouré des traîtres qui disaient être ses amis : Scott face à lui, Lydia et Danny l'encerclant et empêchant tout plan machiavélique de fuite digne de son rang.

Un regard vers la sortie - "_liberté, je cris ton nom !_" - qui lui était barrée, ses amis qui semblaient imperméables à son trouble d'être dans cette position de faiblesse, lui qui n'aimait pourtant pas les endroits confinés, il était pris au piège ! Stiles grinça des dents, croisa les bras sur son torse et fusilla Scott du regard, le traître qui avait planifié ce guet-apens.

\- Alors, mon petit Stiles... Commença à roucouler la belle rousse tout en se recoiffant et en se tournant vers l'interpellé.

Celui-ci ne lui accorda aucun regard, elle ne le méritait pas, elle était un des soldats de ce mécréant, ce colocataire qui avait l'air teeeellement heureux de son plan.

\- Stiles ? Tu nous racontes ? Continua Danny avec un sourire grognard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. S'entêta Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas pourtant ce que dit Scott. Ricana Danny.

Nouvelle fusillade de regard en règle. Est-ce que ce gamin était conscient que Stiles vivait avec lui et qu'ainsi, il pouvait aisément _l'ETOUFFER DANS SON SOMMEIL ?!_

\- Et qu'est-ce que cet abruti de service qui me sert de meilleur ami a bien pu dire ?

\- Stiles ? Qui est ce... Derek ? Demanda Lydia en regardait ses ongles avec grand intérêt.

\- SCOTT, SALE TRAÎTRE ! Jura Stiles en se levant et en tentant désespérément d'étrangler Scott.

Ce traître au bro-code pouffait comme un dindon castré alors que Danny, tout aussi hilare mais plus discrètement, forçait Stiles à se rasseoir entre Lydia et lui.

\- Nan, sérieusement Stiles, on veut tous les détails croustillants !

\- Et moi tu vois, je voudrais une charlotte aux fraises. Sauf qu'ils n'en font pas ici. Tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. S'exclama Stiles en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête avant de lâcher un profond soupir et de laisser tomber son front contre la table.

Ses amis gloussèrent de son comportement enfantin et lui grogna.

\- Et puis d'abord, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur Der'. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh, parce que c'est même pas Derek, c'est Der' ? Ricana Scott en regardant tour à tour Lydia et Danny. On a passé un cap, je crois, je vais en apprendre autant que vous.

\- Je vous hais... si fort, si fort... Pleurnicha Stiles en se redressant.

Il sentit Scott lui tapoter la main avant que leurs commandes ne leur soient servies. Son colocataire fredonna un instant, et très vite, les trois tentaient de lui arracher le morceau. Stiles résista à leurs assauts le temps de manger ses frites, continuant de les fusiller du regard l'un après l'autre, pestant sur leur persévérance parce que, il le savait très bien, ils n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille sur ce coup-là. Prenant deux grandes gorgées de son soda, il capitula enfin.

\- Derek... c'est le père de la petite fille que je garde.

Bruit appréciateur provenant de Danny, suivi d'un glapissement quand Stiles lui enfonça son coude entre ses côtes.

\- Nan, mais je te l'avais dit Stiles : Les DILF, c'est le bien incarné ! Pouffa le jeune Hawaïen en lui sortant LE sourire mutin qui semblait faire craquer tout le monde - et qui avait fait craquer Stiles en premier lieu -.

\- Calme tes hormones, il est à peine plus vieux que nous. Et... et je veux bien le reconnaître, il est carrément canon. Concéda Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration et Lydia soupira avant de hausser un sourcil en le fixant.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est mon patron, il est canon, j'avoue que c'est un vrai plaisir pour les pupilles. Mais… Voilà, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout, mais tu l'appelles Der' ?

\- On s'est... un peu rapprochés.

La langue de Stiles se délia enfin et il leur raconta à peu près tout depuis le début : L'état de Sarah, celui de Derek, l'évolution qu'il avait pu constater dans cette famille, le dîner/repas/rencart de l'autre jour, les contacts visuels un peu trop longs pour être bien innocents, la tension qui s'installait entre eux quand Sarah quittait la pièce, l'envie de sourire sans raison qui le prenait quand Derek le regardait en haussant un sourcil, ou quand ses lèvres se pinçaient pour visiblement s'empêcher de sourire, leurs mains qui se frôlaient, les conversations sur le canapé, leurs cuisses qui se touchaient... Toutes ces petites choses qui berçaient désormais son quotidien. Il finit enfin par aborder ses tressaillements, ses doutes et sa décision de laisser faire les choses en fermant les yeux sur ce qu'il sentait imaginer.

\- Imaginer ? Demanda Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en la regardant, et même si Scott et Danny ne comprirent pas vraiment ses dires, l'hyperactif aperçut un éclair de compréhension traverser le regard de sa meilleure amie, qui posa sa main sur son avant-bras en souriant tendrement.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre ? Demanda Danny en s'étirant. Qu'il fonce, s'il est si hot.

\- T'as raison, Dan. Ricana Scott. Je l'ai déjà vu, c'est carrément son type d'homme.

\- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Si Stiles n'a pas le feeling, qu'il fasse ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour lui.

\- ... Les gars... je suis toujours là, hein... Marmonna Stiles en agitant la main pour attirer leur attention.

\- Au vu de ses réactions, Lydz's, crois-moi, il a le feeling ! Comme il l'a dit un soir, ils ont un "truc" ! Surenchérit Scott, excité comme une puce.

\- Tu les as déjà vus interagir ?

\- Nan, mais il est tout fluffy, en ce moment-

\- C'est à cause de Sar- tenta de s'imposer Stiles.

\- - ou frustré. Crois-moi, je dors avec lui, et je l'entends souvent marmonner son prénom.

\- Hey, Scott !

\- Sérieux dude, je ne veux plus savoir la vie sexuelle de Stiles depuis qu'on n'est plus ensemble ! Rit Danny avec un grimace.

\- Maiieuuuh ! Dan, c'est méch-

\- Moi j'dis, il devrait foncer ! S'extasia Scott, les yeux pétillants. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une relation amoureuse !

\- Et moi je dis qu'il devrait attendre un peu. Contesta Lydia en piochant dans l'assiette de frites de Stiles. Parce que, relation amoureuse, c'est un peu trop pour le moment, j'veux dire-

\- Lydz's, faut qu'on maque notre bébé Stiles, c'est notre de-

\- STOP !

La voix de Stiles claqua entre eux et leur coupa la chique à tous. Les trois amis le regardèrent et eurent la décence de paraître gênés de s'être laissé emporter.

\- C'est vicieux ce que vous me faites là, les gens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe plus. Même si je me fais des idées, c'est sympa de bosser pour lui et je ne veux pas tout remettre en cause. J'veux dire, Sarah est un amour et Derek est sympa depuis qu'il s'est un peu plus ouvert à moi. On a beaucoup de centres d'intérêts communs, même si c'est pas visible au premier abord et... Et je sais que c'est con, mais j'ai besoin de ce boulot. J'ai besoin de ce boulot, et je l'aime ce boulot. J'veux dire, vous m'connaissez mieux que personne, vous savez à quel point c'est dur pour moi de me concentrer, de garder un boulot bien longtemps. Mais le baby-sitting, ça me parle, même si je changeais souvent. Ma plus longue garde, ça a été Erica, et maintenant Sarah. Vous ne devriez pas me pousser, je fais beaucoup d'effort pour contrôler mon impulsivité. Et là, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, du TOUT ! Termina-t-il en grinçant des dents, croisant les bras sur son torse avant de pousser un profond soupir.

Ses amis se regardèrent, coupables, avant que Scott ne s'excuse d'une petite voix, que Danny lui enlace les épaules et que Lydia lui claque un baiser sonore sur la joue.

\- J'préfère ça. Marmonna celui qui était le plus jeune avec un petit sourire.

\- Donc, tu t'occupes d'une petite fille. Du genre Sansa ou Arya ? Demanda Lydia avec un clin d'œil.

Cette petite référence termina de détendre l'atmosphère et Stiles se mit à rire en disant qu'elle était une mini Daenerys en puissance.

\- Et son père, ce serait un peu un Gendry de vingt-quatre ans... Déclara Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Grand Dieu, Gendry ?! S'extasia sa meilleure amie, avec la même voix qu'elle prenait quand elle parlait de son personnage préféré de la série. Je. Veux. Le. Voir ! Déclara-t-elle en tapant sur le bras de Stiles à chaque mot.

Son ami ricana et ils continuèrent de parler, remaniant tout le casting de Game Of Thrones avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Les quatre amis continuèrent leur petit jeu jusqu'à ce que l'on apporte leurs desserts : Pancakes pour Danny, salade de fruit pour Lydia, Cheesecake spéculos-coulis aux fruits rouges pour Scott et enfin, ultra méga milk-shake avec supplément de boules de glace au caramel au beurre salé, spéculos et vanille, le tout nappé de caramel chaud fondu, amandes pilées et crème chantilly. Owyeah, Stiles se régalait avec ce dessert on ne peut plus gargantuesque sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis, qui se demandaient toujours, après toutes ses années, où il pouvait bien mettre tout ça, lui qui continuait d'arborer sa silhouette longiligne et dégingandée. Mais son énorme dessert ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à babiller encore et encore.

\- Stiles ? L'interrompit Scott avec un sourire.

\- Nyee ? Répondit l'étudiant en levant le nez de sa glace.

Scott lui sourit doucement en faisant un geste de la tête à côté de leur table. Stiles suivit son regard, tout comme Lydia et Danny, et l'étudiant sursauta.

\- Sarah ?!

Désormais fixée par quatre personnes, la petite fille rougit doucement en serrant sa peluche panda tout contre elle. Lydia se déplaça pour laisser sortir Stiles de leur banquette, afin qu'il puisse s'accroupir devant l'enfant.

\- Ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est où, ton papa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sarah lui offrit un petit sourire et montra derrière elle. Stiles se releva et chercha le père des yeux. Il l'aperçut, les traits tirés par la panique, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Le baby-sitter demanda à Sarah de s'installer à côté de Scott pour les attendre. L'apprenti vétérinaire offrit un grand sourire à la petite Sarah en tapotant le siège à ses côtés. Sarah regarda Stiles, puis hocha doucement la tête avant de grimper - avec un peu de difficultés, il fallait le reconnaître - sur la banquette. Stiles délaissa donc ses amis pour courir rattraper Derek qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Derek ! L'interpella-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Derek se retourna, prêt à se dégager, mais il reconnut le jeune homme. Il se mit à bafouiller.

\- Stiles, je... Sarah, elle... j'ai détourné le regard pour regarder le menu et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a dû me voir, elle est là-bas. Elle va bien.

Stiles lui offrit un petit sourire gêné. Derek cligna deux fois des yeux avant de lâcher un soupir douloureux, évacuant toute la tension qui venait de s'accumuler en lui, en une fraction de seconde. Le père se frotta les tempes en marmonnant quelque chose que Stiles ne comprit pas, avant de le regarder et de hocher la tête.

\- Bonjour, sinon.

\- Oh oui, bonjour, comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'veux dire, ce Diner est génial mais je pensais que tu serais plus grand resto avec dîner aux chandelles, tout ça.

\- Tu as une bien haute opinion de moi. Constata Derek en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu as des chemises aussi chères que la totalité de la carte, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Derek grogna en marmonnant que c'était faux, elles ne l'étaient pas toutes.

\- Et donc ? Un petit penchant pour les frites ? Demanda Stiles en ricanant.

\- ... Les milk-shakes sont à tomber.

L'étudiant éclata de rire, continuant de sourire quand il aperçut les lèvres de Derek se redresser discrètement. Stiles lui tapota l'épaule en lui proposant de retrouver son petit bout à leur table. Sa main ne quitta pas son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient près de la table de Stiles et de ses amis, retrouvant Sarah pour le moins gâtée : placée entre Lydia et Scott, elle piochait avec gourmandise une fois dans la salade de fruit, une autre fois dans le cheesecake, tandis que ses amis s'extasiaient sur la petite. Lydia leva les yeux vers Stiles.

\- Et tu voulais la garder rien que pour toi ? Cette gamine est un amoooour ! Gloussa-t-elle en souriant.

Scott surenchérit en disant à Sarah que, comme il l'avait prévu, Stiles avait retrouvé son papa. Le fameux papa regarda ce tableau, un peu interdit, alors que Stiles ricanait en disant qu'en tant que Batman de service, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Derek les regarda tour à tour, puis regarda sa fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Trésor, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner... La prochaine fois que tu vois Stiles et que tu veux aller près de lui, préviens-moi. J'ai eu peur.

Sarah regarda son papa, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, honteuse. Derek soupira en marmonnant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle allait bien et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Stiles fit la moue.

\- Pff, je ne peux même pas te réprimander d'être un peu trop sévère pour récupérer le beau rôle, maintenant...

Derek eut un tic cachant son sourire, tandis que Danny riait. Stiles sembla se réveiller et présenta tout ce petit monde.

\- Derek, tu connais déjà Scott. Donc, voici Lydia et Danny. Les gens, v'là Derek et la fameuse Sarah.

La petite bougea un peu, comme si elle faisait un mouvement de balancier avec ses jambes sous la table en offrant un petit sourire à l'assemblée. Derek offrit un signe de tête et se racla la gorge avant de s'excuser de les avoir dérangés.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Sourit Lydia. Asseyez-vous plutôt avec nous, ça nous fera plaisir.

\- Euh Lydz's, je ne suis pas sûr que-

\- Rhooo, Stiles, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Sarah, regarde comme elle est heureuse en mangeant. Sourit Danny.

\- Je... je ne veux pas te forcer... Commença Stiles en se tournant vers Derek, gêné du comportement inconvenant de ses amis.

Le père le regarda et eut un petit sourire.

\- Ton ami a raison, je ne vais pas priver Sarah de ses desserts préférés.

Stiles le fusilla du regard en faisant la moue.

\- Bon, et bien puisque tout le monde se ligue contre moi...

Il tira la langue à ses amis qui ricanaient - sauf Lydia qui chuchotait à Sarah tout en jouant avec la peluche de la petite - et il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Danny, ne se privant pas de lui donner un coup de pied. Il n'était pas aveugle, Danny avait allègrement reluqué Derek et... oui, il le reconnaissait, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Stiles replongea donc le nez dans son milk-shake, tandis que Scott et Danny engageaient la conversation avec Derek, et celui-ci trouva très vite un terrain d'entente avec Danny, tous deux travaillant/étudiant dans l'informatique. Stiles observa ce tableau, interdit... Il trouvait cette situation surréaliste mais, très vite, il prit part aux conversations. Armé lui aussi d'un milk-shake qu'on venait de lui apporter, Derek semblait au début un peu mal à l'aise, mais ils parlèrent travail, études, ils apprirent à connaître un peu plus le père, et les amis de Stiles le trahirent de nouveau en racontant quelques mauvaises blagues sur lui, qui se mit à bouder. Quand Sarah commença à toucher les cheveux de Lydia, émerveillée par la couleur, Derek se pencha vers le baby-sitter.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te maudire de nouveau.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et déglutit en réalisant qu'ils étaient un peu trop près pour sa santé mentale.

\- De kwa ?

Le père lui offrit un sourire moqueur avant de montrer sa fille d'un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Depuis qu'on a vu les Cinq Légendes, elle est devenue complètement dingue de ce film.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire canaille, se doutant bien de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Derek le fixa et ouvrit un peu la bouche, indigné.

\- Tu le savais qu'elle allait devenir obsédée par ce film, hein ?

\- Le savoir ? Non. M'en douter... un peu, je dois le reconnaître. Tu connais les enfants, ils ne regardent pas les films de la même manière.

\- M'en parle pas. Soupira Derek en regardant Sarah tendrement. On le regarde quasiment tous les jours et elle me demande à chaque fois de remettre la même séquence.

Stiles rit doucement en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Je vais devenir fou, je t'assure. Grogna un peu Derek en le fusillant du regard.

Stiles rit plus fort et Derek lui mit une torgnole derrière la tête. L'étudiant le repoussa en lui tirant la langue avant de lui demander s'il avait fini de lire le bouquin qu'il lui avait prêté la veille.

\- Non, pas encore. Je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé, étant donné que j'ai ENCORE dû regarder les Cinq Légendes.

Stiles ricana de nouveau.

\- Si tu veux, je peux ramener ma collection personnelle de dessins-animés pour désamorcer son obsession. Ou changer son support. Sourit-il.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste... S'inquiéta soudainement le jeune homme. Tu trouves que je m'incruste trop ?

Derek le regarda et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire. C'est juste que...

Le père se tut en fixant Sarah qui souriait aux pitreries de Scott, qui souriait doucement à son tour. Stiles lui toucha gentiment l'avant-bras.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de te prendre tout ton temps libre.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais, si je te le propose, c'est parce que j'en ai tout aussi envie que toi.

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en réalisant l'ambiguïté de cette phrase. Enfin non, il y voyait une ambiguïté, mais Derek ne devait sûrement pas la sentir. Contrôle Stiles, contrôle... On reste concentré. Le père le fixa un instant, et Stiles se perdit dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être beaux, Sarah avait les mêmes, mais là, de nouveau, son esprit s'emballait et partait dans tous les sens. C'est Derek qui détourna les yeux le premier et réprimanda gentiment sa fille qui avait volé la fin du milk-shake de Stiles et qui en avait tout autour de la bouche. Elle s'essuya consciencieusement, amusée.

\- Tu ne vas plus rien avaler ce soir, Trésor. Ronchonna-t-il en secouant la tête, amusé.

Il déclara ensuite qu'ils n'allaient pas les déranger plus que cela. Il remercia les jeunes gens pour ce petit moment de détente et récupéra sa fille. Ils quittèrent ensuite le Diner, Sarah sautillant doucement en serrant sa peluche tout contre elle. Stiles les suivit du regard jusqu'à leur véhicule et offrit un petit signe de la main à Derek à travers la vitre avant que celui-ci n'entre dans sa voiture.

Quand il reporta son attention sur l'endroit où il était, il tomba sur un silence de plomb, trois regards qui le fixaient, et trois sourires amusés. Stiles les regarda tour à tour.

\- ... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce splendide spécimen n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Commenta Danny

Oh non. Stiles voyait paaaarfaitement où ils allaient, avec ce genre de commentaires.

\- Normal, il ne connaissait que moi. Déclara Stiles avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Il n'a parlé qu'avec toi. Continua Scott.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il-

\- Tu ne te fais pas d'idées, chéri : Il y a définitivement un Truc avec ton Derek. Termina Lydia avec un sourire mutin.

Stiles secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira qu'ils racontaient n'importe quoi. Il balaya la conversation du revers de la main, refusant d'aller plus loin dans leur allégation.

Il ne tomberait pas dans ce piège.

_(*) l'endroit, le Diner Américain, pas le repas du soir xD_

.*.

Il avait perdu un de ses poumons entre l'étage deux et trois - il était courageux aujourd'hui, il avait boycotté l'ascenseur - et s'acharna pendant quelques instants sur la porte - flegme d'ouvrir avec ses clés, et puis, de toute manière, cela ne se faisait pas ! - avant d'essayer de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. La porte s'ouvrit mais il haletait toujours, alors il leva la main pour lui dire de lui laisser un temps de récupération.

\- Stiles ?

\- Deux... secondes Der'... Laisse... moi... éviter de mourir. Termina-t-il en se redressant, soufflant fortement une dernière fois.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Apparemment, il venait de le déranger en pleine lecture, étant donné que, _wahou p'tain, sexy les lunettes_.

\- ... Ah oui, vraiment ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Hm, il avait encore parlé tout haut, et de nouveau, il fallait que ça tombe étrangement sur des détails concernant Derek. Est-ce que quelqu'un tentait de lui faire passer un message, ou ce n'était qu'une simple et bienheureuse coïncidence ? D'abord la veille, puis aujourd'hui... Derek se moqua de sa gêne, avant de se pousser pour lui laisser le passage. Le jeune étudiant trébucha un instant, mais arriva dans le salon sans perte ni fracas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de plaisir, délaissant son sac sur le sol. Derek le rejoignit pour reprendre ce qui apparemment, avait été sa place sur le bout du canapé, frappant gentiment les pieds de Stiles qui le dérangeaient. Et non, c'était totalement faux, le regard de l'étudiant ne s'était pas attardé sur le peu de peau qui lui était offerte entre le t-shirt qui avait trop vécu et le pantalon en toile lâche qui lui tombait sur les hanches, c'est faux. Noooon, du tout.

\- On est dimanche. Remarqua Derek en replongeant dans son livre comme si l'arrivée rocambolesque du plus jeune était un fait tout à fait normal et établi dans son quotidien.

\- Exactement ! Déclara le plus jeune de sa position allongée, la joue contre le cuir du canapé déformant un peu ses propos.

\- Et donc ?

\- ... et donc quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Non pas que ta présence me dérange, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- En tant que baby-sitter, non. Par contre, en tant que pote, si ! Tu sais, j'ai retenu ce que tu m'as dit hier, au Diner.

Derek, qui avait soi-disant repris sa lecture, le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Tu t'ennuies, alors t'as b'soin de moi.

Silence. Le père haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Allez, pitié, avoue que tu t'ennuyais et que tu es content que je sois là pour changer ton quotidien ! Supplia presque Stiles en se mettant en position assise, incapable de tenir en place plus d'une seconde.

Bon, en vérité, c'est lui qui s'était ennuyé dans leur appartement, à tourner en rond comme un Lannister en cage - Vous avez vu cette blague juste AWESOME ? Stiles en était très fier, et la sortait à touuuutes les sauces possibles - et, comme il avait décidé de boycotter Scott pour le punir de sa haute trahison de la veille, il était venu embêter Derek et sa fille. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

\- Que fait la princesse ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui, cherchant Sarah du regard.

\- En pleine sieste. Marmonna Derek, de retour dans son roman.

\- ... Zut, j'avais ramené des DVDs à lui montrer. Bougonna-t-il en montrant son sac avant de se rallonger.

Derek le regarda en souriant, moqueur.

\- Pauvre bonhomme. Commenta-t-il.

\- Fais gaffe, tu commences à être méchant. Bougonna Stiles en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans la cuisse.

Derek attrapa sa cheville et le fusilla du regard. Stiles lui offrit un sourire de canaille, se voulant paraître angélique.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu deviens impertinent. Déclara sérieusement Derek en haussant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes.

Et devant ce sourcil, Stiles déglutit. Nan mais sérieusement, c'était possible de commencer à fantasmer sur de simples sourcils, hm ? Pour se redonner une constance, il essaya de récupérer son pied, mais Derek resserra sa prise sur sa cheville.

\- Tu commences à parler comme un vieux, fais gaffe. Constata Stiles.

\- Je suis vieux.

\- Quatre années de plus que moi, c'est que dalle.

\- Je n'en reste pas moins l'aîné, et tu me dois le respect.

\- Geeeeenre.

Stiles récupéra enfin sa jambe.

\- Gagné ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras de sa position toujours allongé.

Derek le regarda et secoua la tête en prenant une fausse mine désespérée. Stiles se vexa et commença à l'embêter, histoire de l'empêcher de lire et il essaya même de récupérer le livre. A ce moment-là, il ne réfléchissait plus, et quand Derek réussit à le repousser, il décida de bouder en posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Le père stoppa ses mouvements.

\- Vraiment, Stiles ?

\- Ouais, je boude ouais.

Un petit silence s'installa et Stiles continua de bougonner avant de réaliser soudainement la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se maudit en fermant les yeux, pestant intérieurement sur son impulsivité. Sérieusement, comment faisait-il pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ? C'était pas un peu cliché ?

Quoi que... au final, il était plutôt bien installé, non ? ... Il restait sur place, ou il bougeait ? Est-ce qu'il se laissait submerger par la panique de la position étrange, ou...

Il poussa un petit soupir. Et puis merde, hein. Il était vraiment trop bien installé. Derek était vraiment confortable.

\- Merci. Je suppose.

\- Merde... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je parle encore tout haut, d'solé.

Il était vraiment bien instal- Wait, il l'avait déjà dit ça. Comment pouvait-il commencer à s'endormir maintenant ?

\- Der' ?

\- Hm ?

Stiles bougea un peu et ouvrit une paupière. Derek avait repris sa lecture, faisant fi de leur position. Tant mieux finalement, non ?

\- T'sais, hier, quand tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas me prendre mon temps libre...

\- Oui ?

\- Bah quand j't'ai dit que je venais parce que j'en avais envie, j'le pensais vraiment.

Il se repositionna et bailla un instant en refermant les yeux.

\- Parce que, t'sais, j'aime vraiment travailler ici. Sarah est adorable. Marmonna-t-il.

Derek ne dit rien, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Mais Stiles ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- J'aime tellement que je ne considère plus vraiment ça comme un boulot, en fait.

Son oreille trembla un peu et Stiles comprit que Derek riait. Il lui pinça la cuisse en grognant et Derek lui frappa la tête.

\- Arrête de bouger, j'essaye de dormir.

\- Sérieusement, Stiles ?

\- Vouaip' d'abord.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Stiles refusait de s'endormir totalement mais se trouvait tout de même dans cet état de plénitude totale, ce sommeil conscient, où tout le corps est engourdi mais la conscience toujours présente, au cas où. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien après ces jours d'épuisement mental passés à trop réfléchir, cette petite sieste improvisée, bercé par les simples bruits des pages que l'on tournait. Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses cheveux.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Derek dans un souffle. Réflexe.

\- J'suis pas un chat, t'sais. Marmonna Stiles

Nouveau tressautement de la cuisse.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- Tu es blotti sur ma cuisse, tu dors à moitié, et tu n'es pas un chat ? Désolé de confondre.

\- Tu es démoniaque.

\- Je sais.

Derek reposa sa main sur la tête de Stiles qui bougea.

\- Et mes ch'veux, c'pas une fourrure.

\- Je sais. Répéta Derek, et Stiles entendit clairement le sourire dans sa voix.

Il sourit à son tour, appréciant les mouvements sur son cuir chevelu et gloussa, toujours engourdi de sommeil.

\- Je pourrais rester ici un long moment, si tu continues comme ça. Tu es vraiment habile de tes mains.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, Stiles.

Le ventre de l'étudiant se tordit et un frisson le parcourut. Il ricana pour se débarrasser de sa gêne et déglutit.

\- Ça va les chevilles, à part ça ? Marmonna-t-il en retombant dans le sommeil.

\- Elles vont bien, merci.

Et Stiles s'endormit totalement.

Quand il passa la porte de son appartement en fin d'après-midi, après quelques heures passées à dormir avec la tête sur les jambes de Derek, il jeta son sac sur le canapé en grognant.

\- Ok, il y a DÉFINITIVEMENT un truc avec Derek ! Déclara-t-il à la volée, comprenez ici à Scott, qui leva les yeux de son jeu-vidéo.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- C'est inespéré. Grogna Stiles en se servant un verre d'eau.

\- ... Code rouge ?

\- Code rouge, Scotty. Voire même code écarlate. Chouina Stiles en cognant sa tête contre le mur.

Scott rit un instant et se leva pour sortir leur sainte bouteille de whisky du placard. Code rouge du Bro-code, ils ne l'avaient utilisé qu'une seule fois : Quand Allison avait commencé à tourner autour de Scott, qui le lui rendait bien.

Ils allaient passer une loooongue soirée.

.*.

Derek soupira de nouveau en roulant sur son flanc droit. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était couché et il avait l'impression d'être de retour à quelques mois plus tôt, avant que Stiles ne rentre dans leur vie, incapable de s'endormir. Il grogna et se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Stiles. Encore lui. Pourquoi Derek avait l'impression que, quoi qu'il se passait, toutes ses pensées tournaient et retournaient toujours autour du jeune homme ? …. Rectification, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : ses pensées tournaient effectivement toujours autour de lui. Nouveau soupir.

Il n'était pas idiot. La situation de cet après-midi n'était pas anodine, c'était du flirt pur et dur, et ce n'était pas tout récent : ils flirtaient depuis quelques temps, maintenant. Non pas que Derek le réalisait seulement mais... Grand Dieu, qu'il avait aimé caresser les cheveux de Stiles alors qu'il lisait le roman que le jeune homme lui avait prêté quelques temps plus tôt. Ça avait été un plaisir simple, très pantouflard comme situation, mais Derek assumait son attrait pour les marques de tendresse simple.

Son esprit tournait, encore et encore autour du baby-sitter. Et lui tournait encore et encore dans son lit. Il y avait pourtant un moyen simple de s'endormir sans problème : Fermer les yeux sur cette histoire ainsi que littéralement, se retourner une nouvelle fois - sur le ventre cette fois-ci – et oublier tout ça.

Sauf qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de fuir. Il se faisait violence pour remonter la pente et emporter Sarah dans son sillage. Alors, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose que de se sentir bien ? Sa bonne humeur, sa sérénité n'allait-elle pas dépeindre sur Sarah et l'emporter plus facilement vers la guérison ? Son état d'esprit si morose n'avait-il pas été une mauvaise chose pour sa fille ?

Il s'ébroua. Non. Il ne devait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Non non non, il ne devait pas...

Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il ne devait pas flirter avec le plus jeune, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et pour plusieurs raisons !

Déjà, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient tous deux des hommes.

Ensuite, même si ce n'est qu'un détail, il est son employeur.

Un employeur plus vieux que Stiles.

Sarah avait besoin d'une présence féminine, et pas de celle d'un deuxième homme.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Il n'en avait pas envie

Et enfin, il n'était pas prêt à construire autre chose après seulement 495...

Non, 497...

498 jours sans...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, réalisant qu'il se voilait la face. Encore.

Qui aujourd'hui faisait vraiment encore attention au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes – si on omettait les religieux, les extrémistes, les homophobes et surtout, les gros cons - ? Derek avait toujours été ouvert, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes quant aux homosexuels mais allait-il changer d'orientation pour autant ?

Nouveau soupir.

Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « Orientation » aujourd'hui, hein ? Ce qu'il aimait chez les femmes, c'était leur humour, leur qualité humaine, leur sourire peut-être, cette petite étincelle, ce petit quelque chose que d'autres n'avaient pas et qui l'attirait, leur esprit bien sûr et surtout, l'opinion de Sarah était très importante – et il devait le reconnaître... Stiles rentrait dans tous ses critères.

Derek se mordit la lèvre et se frotta les yeux : La première personne qu'il avait embrassée n'avait-il pas été son meilleur ami de l'époque ? N'avaient-ils pas passé toute l'année de leurs dix ans à soi-disant s'entraîner à embrasser comme les grands, juste histoire d'être prêt pour les filles, plus tard ?

N'avait-il pas... trompé Kate en bonne et due forme avec son voisin de chambre quand il avait été à New York, retour cinq ans plus tôt ?

Alors ouais, pour Derek, filles ou garçons, c'était du pareil au même ; bien qu'il avait entrepris de chercher une relation avec une femme, un automatisme dû au fait qu'il avait un enfant. Mais... Peut-être devait-il s'ouvrir un peu plus.

Pour le fait qu'il était l'employeur de Stiles... Peter couchait bien avec sa secrétaire, celle-ci espérant avoir une promotion. Quel genre de promotion pouvait attendre Stiles en tant que baby-sitter ? Devenir le majordome ?

Derek ricana. N'importe quoi.

Quatre petites années d'écart, à leur âge, ce n'était que futilité. Stiles l'avait lui-même dit, cet après-midi.

Une présence féminine, pour Sarah ? Et Victoria, Lucille et Laura, qui c'étaient ? Des tableaux, peut-être ?

Il avait eu le temps pour Jennyfer, ce n'était pas une excuse.

Bordel, au vu des réactions physiques qu'il avait eues quelques fois devant le sourire du jeune homme, on peut dire qu'il en avait besoin, oui. L'érection qu'il avait eue lors de cet échange de regard au Diner parlait pour lui.

Et tout comme pour Jennyfer, il était prêt à construire quelque chose. Il avait enfin tourner la page sur la trahison de Kate, et il en prenait seulement conscience : Depuis quelques temps déjà, il ne comptait plus les jours passés depuis son départ, mais plus … les jours passés sans entendre sa fille rire et ronchonner comme elle le faisait, Avant. Kate n'avait plus sa place dans son esprit.

Derek se mordilla la lèvre en se sentant sourire doucement. Ça, on pouvait dire que c'était un pas en avant. Il s'endormit sans le réaliser, et sa nuit fut peuplée de Stiles, de ses rires, et surtout de son sourire.

Bordel, il craquait complètement.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****Guest****** : **BIEN SUR QU'IL A UN TRUUUUUC ! /O/ Ton hibernation s'est bien passé ? x) Et ce chapitre t'as plut ? Mouahaha /O/ Meurchi pour ta review !

****Marion****** : **Nya, meurchii meurchiii ! Bien sur que je vois ce que tu veux dire uwU Quoique des fois, je me demande comment j'aurais réagit perso, en tant que lectrice, si j'étais tombée sur une histoire pareille... Malheureusement, me connaissant, j'aurais été du genre à lire le premier chapitre.. Le second... Le troisième et à la fin " _Fuck off, c'est trop guimauve pour moi. J'veux du blood. Trouvons du BDSM trash à lire _*sifflotte* " ... Omg, je correspond tellement pas à c'que j'écris X_x

Ca en faisait des choses dans le chapitre précédent, mais celui-ci a de grandes avances aussi * ^ * Ca te plait ?! Hein, hein ? Les faire souffrir ? Moi ? Naaaaan. Non mais vraiment en plus. Un peu, mais pas beaucoup - j'veux dire, ça va pas se finir dans le sang et les larmes, très loin même xD -

J'avoue qu'écrire peut-être parfois fastidieux - j'en ai souvent mal au doigts, c'est affreux X_x - mais je me surprend moi-même à garder le rythme constant. J'veux dire, même si j'ai la trame en tête - et sur l'ordi - j'ai plus de chapitres d'avances. Ca peut paraitre un peu con de dire que "Wahou, j'arrive a écrire un chapitre en une semaine !" mais je vous assure que si comme moi, on a pas écrit une seule ligne pendant un an, reprendre soudainement l'écriture intensive de la sorte, BAH C'EST DUR OUAICH. Poutoux poutoux, merci beaucoup d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait énormément de bien :coeur:

****lucie33 ******: **Et merci aussi à toi, qui est aussi là depuis le début =D Et oui, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Et vous assez attendu, je me trompe ? :Héhéhé:

****Sasunaruchan ******: **TADAÏÏÏÏMAAAAA ! ( Comment ça je suis pas à la maison ? Et alors ? J'aime ce Bonjour /o/ ) Et ouais, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! J'écris du fluff en ce moment, c'est fluffy, c'est rose et plein de licorne. " IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE ! " ... *kofkof*

Aaaaah, vous l'attendiez le premier pas de Sarah, nan ? Parce que pour moi, dans ma tête, c'est un peu le coup de sifflet qui marque le début de l'ouverture de Derek, le fameux " Premier pas = voie de la guérison = ne plus trop s'en faire = VIVRE " ... J'vais trop loin ?

Sacro-Sainte Laura. Inclinez vous. C'est l'Alpha, OUECH. Mouahahaha, la rencontre. . /o/ Je l'écris bientôt en plus ! Ca va être awesome, huhuhu. Enfin, je vais m'éclater à l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant la lire ~

ET OUI, ON Y ARRIVE ! Quand je pense que beaucoup s'attendaient à un baiser dans ce passage... ET BAH NAN ! ET PAS DANS CE CHAPITRE NON PLUS ! MOUAHAHAHHA ! *sort*

J'avais le tableau dans la tête. Je VISUALISAIS ( oui, parce que l'appart de Derek est basé sur un véritable appart, que je connais très bien ) les regarder tous les deux en souriant, en posant sa tête sur le bois de la porte, en croisant les bras sur son torse et... Omg, j'ai tellement fondu en l'écrivant ce passage *rosie*

Ahaha, les surprises de ce chapitres t'ont-elles plut ? ;-D

Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça fait tout plein de fluffly dans mon coeur, et me donne envie d'acheter plein de licornes /o/

Mata raîshuuu ~ xoxo ! [ Oh putain, mes cours de Jap remontent à loin. Genre, très loin. Trop loin. ]

****Francesca ******: **Je... Je sais pas quoi répondre à ta review, parce que j'ai rit xD J'ai vraiment beaucoup rit, parce que je l'ai lut un matin, je venais de me lever, la tête dans l'fion, et j'ai VRAIMENT essayer de lire à voix haute ta review. Et bah la 'Win, pas caféïnée, elle croit dure comme fer qu'il y a un sens caché derrière ses lettres se bouscullant. Autant dire que j'avais l'air fine... U_u

La suite te plait-elle ? ;-D

* * *

_*kofkof__* Voilà voilà. Que dire de plus... Le plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette aventure. Et j'en suis affreusement fier. C'est d'un NIAI GRAND DIEU mais bordel, je l'aime ce chapitre. C'est pantouflard, comme dirait Derek, mais je l'aime. Un petit moment de sweet, un début prometteur de Sterek, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je trouve... Nan ? _

_Ah, petite annonce. Je tiens à dire que... Euuh... Comment dire ça sans que vous ne vouliez m'étrangler... J'ai trois jours pour vous pondre le chapitre suivant. Explications : Samedi soir, je pars en vacances. Mais quand je parles de vacances, c'est genre croisière en haute mer avec aucune connexion internet. Du coup : Comment que je fais moi, pour vous poster un chapitre Lundi ? Réponse ? J'peux pas. C'est la merde, hein ? Et sachant que durant tooooute la semaine, je suis pas sur de pouvoir écrire – trop de visites, trop d'escales, trop de trucs à voir. - Autant dire que là, je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais vous offrir un chapitre digne de ce nom. Cela dit... Non, cela dit rien du tout. J'vais pas vous promettre quelque chose que je suis pas sûre du tout de pouvoir faire/tenir. Alors genre... Je vous aime ? En tout cas, malgré l'insécurité quant à la date de publication du chapitre suivant, je peux d'ors et déjà ( je sais tellement pas écrire cette expression u_U J'assume. ) qu'il sera plus dans l'ambiance des deux chapitres Crises. Autant dire, un peu sombre, un peu triste, un peu angst. Voilà voilà..._

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D Vous voulez me harceler ? Pas de soucis~ Je vous répondrais ! ( Enfin, Q, pour le moment, j'ai répondu à aucune review, donc pas à ton maiiiil nan plus u_U ) __


	17. DEUIL

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont crée.

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Chewre à betatétiser /o/

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

• Ce chapitre est pour beaucoup de monde, pour **Chewre** qui est juste énorme d'avoir réussit à corriger ce chapitre sans vouloir me tuer – je l'avais écrit sur ma tablette, donc bon vous imaginez l'horreur ! - Pour **Jlukes**, qui est un amour Pour **Kistune Aquatik**, qui m'a réclamer et qui a fait tout chaud dans mon petit cœur **LittleRedRidingGraphic** qui l'attendait aussi et qui... hm, va sûrement vouloir me tuer ? ***sort*** et tous les autres du groupe Sterek's Pack :D

• Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me mettent en follow et qui me mettent en favs, même ceux qui ne laissent aucune review parce que, marde, on est beaucoup dans cette aventure, hein ? Truc de malade ! Genre, 98 favs bordel ! 98 ! Et 171 Follows ! Ca me rend dingue cette histoire ! Une de mes amies qui s'ennuyait, m'a envoyé un message, pour me dire que je suis la septième fanfiction la plus reviewée sur tooooous le fandom teen wolf sur le site, genre toooute catégorie confondu, tout couple confondu, ET PIRE QUE CA ! Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle a prit les vingt fanfictions les plus reviewées sur le site dans Teen Wolf et a réaliser que j'étais la deuxième à avoir le ratio le plus important - comprenez ici le plus de review par chapitre - j'ai une moyenne de 27 reviews par chapitres... ( La première étant **Si tu savais à quel point**, autant dire que je suis loin, trèèès loins d'elle xD ) ENFIN BREF, TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE VOUS ETES TARES ET QUE JE VOUS AIME ! Et cette note de début est beaucoup trop longue. Rendez-vous à la fin !

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Raiting T

• POV STILES

• Drama

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEIZE - DEUIL**

_KODA - The Warmth_

" _Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais, au fond de toi, que tout est de ta faute. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est pourrir la vie des gens qui t'entourent, pour ensuite te cacher derrière l'excuse bidon d'une maladie bénigne. Tellement bénigne. Tu es pathétique, tu le sais ça ? Est-ce que cela t'amuse de tuer les gens comme tu sembles si bien le faire ? Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais t'abandonner et te laisser t'enfuir comme ça, te laisser continuer à te cacher comme le LÂCHE que tu es, hm ? Tu ne m'échapperas pas, tu ne peux pas échapper au regard du Tout Puissant, mon fils. Mais es-tu vraiment mon fils, hm ? Je suis sûre que si tu cherches bien, tu trouveras la preuve que celui qui a vécu dans ma maison, que j'ai nourri de mon sein, choyé comme mon enfant, dont j'ai apaisé les craintes la nuit, que le monstre que tu es n'est pas mon fils. Je suis sûre que celui-ci a grandi dans une autre famille aimante, choyé par une autre mère que moi, alors que je devais TE supporter. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour devoir payer pour tes crimes à venir, hein ?! Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour être la victime de ce mauvais sort ? Je te hanterai, je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin, pour m'avoir privée de l'amour d'un fils, de l'amour et de l'attention que je méritais, celui que tu m'as refusé, toi et tes babillages ! Je veux mon fils, je veux mon VRAI FILS ! _"

Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux. La voix de sa mère résonnait encore à ses oreilles, si criante de réalisme que le jeune homme en eut la nausée. Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine mais il refusait de tomber à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. Alors il se redressa lentement, éteignant son portable pour être tranquille, avant de prendre ses écouteurs pour se glisser au pied de son lit, tout contre la fenêtre. Il mit de la musique et se colla à la vitre, sur laquelle se percutaient les gouttes de pluie. Il regarda l'eau couler, le temps d'une chanson, puis déposa son front sur le verre froid pour observer le soleil émerger au-dessus des toits à l'horizon et se perdre derrière les nuages. Le temps était pourri, mais il préférait cela plutôt qu'un soleil éclatant, comme ça avait été le cas la veille. Il resta totalement immobile durant de longues minutes, insensible au froid qui le transperçait là où sa peau était en contact direct avec la fenêtre ; insensible à ses muscles engourdis lui hurlant de bouger ; insensible à son esprit éteint. Lui-même était éteint, et au final, ce n'était pas plus mal, il était bien là, non ? Hm ?

Malgré ses écouteurs, il entendit Scott bouger dans son sommeil, puis son réveil sonner quelques longues minutes plus tard. Il l'entendit grommeler, pester sur ses cours qui débutaient beaucoup trop tôt dans la journée pour sa santé mentale. Il l'entendit se prendre le comptoir du bar et chouiner de douleur. Il l'entendit derrière son dos, interdit de le voir debout aussi tôt, il l'entendit hoqueter alors que le sommeil se dispersait enfin, et que les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il l'entendit être silencieux un long moment avant que le café ne se mette à couler. Il l'entendit s'activer dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne se glisse à ses côtés, posant une tasse d'un café bien noir sur le bureau qui était à bout de bras. Il le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit se coller à lui et l'enlacer tendrement. Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, se décalant de la fenêtre pour se laisser couler dans l'étreinte sécuritaire de son meilleur ami.

\- Il pleut. Remarqua Scott d'une voix douce après avoir retiré les écouteurs des oreilles de son presque frère.

Son ami hocha doucement la tête en inspirant pour capter l'odeur boisée réconfortante de Scott.

\- Tu comptes tout de même y passer la journée ?

\- Scott, je...

Un temps, puis un soupir.

\- Je sais, Stiles. C'est pas un reproche, juste... Couvre-toi bien, d'accord ? Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu tombes malade.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, comme s'il ne le réalisait pas, et se détacha de son meilleur ami pour le libérer de son emprise. Scott hésita un instant mais Stiles lui offrit un sourire doux et nostalgique. Alors, le plus bronzé soupira et se releva pour se préparer pour sa journée à venir. L'hyperactif quant à lui, retourna à sa musique et à la contemplation de la ville tout en sirotant le café consciencieusement préparé par son meilleur ami. Stiles le savait, si cela ne tenait qu'à Scott, il sécherait les cours et son boulot sans aucun scrupule mais le baby-sitter avait été implacable : Un sécheur mais pas deux. Alors l'apprenti vétérinaire embrassa Stiles sur le front et se retint de lui souhaiter une bonne journée en quittant l'appartement.

Et Stiles resta seul. Longtemps.

Il ne réalisa pas que la pluie avait cessé de tomber avant qu'il ne pose un pied dehors. Le nez levé vers le ciel toujours aussi couvert, rendant la ville grise et peu accueillante, il soupira et se mit en marche, les mains dans ses poches se resserrant douloureusement sur le paquet de cigarette à peine entamé et sur son baladeur. Ses jambes, muent d'une volonté propre, le conduisirent d'abord au nord de la ville, dans un parc qu'il avait connu, il fut un temps. Le petit carré de verdure était désert depuis l'averse mais cela convenait parfaitement à Stiles. Il préférait être seul plutôt que de devoir supporter le regard des gens sur sa personne. Non pas que beaucoup le connaissaient - du moins, ils ne le reconnaîtraient qu'avec beaucoup de chance et, surtout de jugeote, depuis le temps - mais même s'il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis qu'il s'était levé, il savait qu'il avait une sale tronche. Il n'arrivait pas à sourire sur commande comme d'habitude ; il savait que ses yeux étaient cernés, qu'il avait l'air malade et fatigué ; qu'il ressemblait plus à un sans domicile fixe qu'autre chose dans l'instant.

Il resta assis sur un des bancs du parc assez longtemps pour avoir consumé la moitié de son paquet de cigarettes sous la pluie qui pleuraient ses larmes de plus belle. Mais il n'en avait que faire, son jeans était déjà trempé de toute manière, sur ce banc mouillé. Alors il resta sur place, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Il avait cette étrange impression que l'eau pianotant sur ses paupières, sur ses pommettes, sur ses lèvres, effaçait un peu plus son mal-être au fil des secondes. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui convenait, mais il faisait avec, il avait pris l'habitude avec le temps.

La pluie cessa enfin.

Il était trempé, ses membres frigorifiés, et un bruit sourd entre ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors de la musique, encore.

_" Only lives beyond closed doors, would leave beneath the words they say we are. "_

Les gouttes dégoulinaient désormais de ses cheveux, coulaient sur ses joues, tombaient sur ses cuisses. Ses prunelles s'étaient accrochées à un gravillon coulé dans le béton entre ses deux pieds, et il observa consciencieusement l'eau l'engloutir.

_" And, as the night begins, to undress the lucky ones. We have a star amoungst living beyong the sound~ "_

Il faisait comme les enfants, de petits paris, des pronostiques.

Si l'eau engloutit totalement le gravillon en moins de trente secondes, je repars ; Si non, je reste une demi-heure de plus.

S'il demain il neige, j'invite Machine au cinéma.

Si je parle beaucoup à maman, elle ne va pas penser au fait qu'elle est fatiguée et ne va pas dormir.

... Si je suis sage, elle va se réveiller...

L'eau engloutit le gravillon en vingt-sept secondes. Stiles cligna alors des yeux et se redressa, comme il se l'était dit. Son jeans pesait lourd sur ses hanches quand il se remit en marche. Le grouillement de la ville le sortit un peu de sa transe. Il marchait doucement, observant tout autour de lui. Les badauds se pressaient alors que lui ne faisait que flâner sans vraiment le faire, ayant un but bien précis, mais aucune envie d'y parvenir.

Il était donc lent, mais sûrement pas assez puisqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il passa malheureusement les grilles en fer forgé qu'il avait en horreur. D'un pas lent mais fier, il se laissa guider par la mémoire du corps par-delà les allées de gravier, celles pavées, celles de terre. Ces allées, ces pierres, ces familles, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Mais malgré toutes ces années, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ne pas trembler d'effroi devant la pierre polie aux trop belles écritures dorées pour être tout à fait honnête. Il stoppa enfin sa longue marche. Autour de lui, le silence était de mise, et il aurait tout donné pour éviter ce fait, celui qui lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, sa gorge ne sembla pas vouloir se desserrer.

\- Bonjour, Maman. Fut le seul murmure qui put franchir ses lèvres gercées et bleuies par le froid.

Il resta quelques longues minutes ainsi, debout comme son vaillant petit soldat, avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il se laissa alors glisser sur le goudron peu confortable, s'assit en tailleur, ses genoux touchant la stèle de marbre gris bleuté. Il enfonça ses coudes dans ses cuisses pour enserrer son menton et perdre son regard dans les courbes dorées du prénom de "Claudia" joliment calligraphié. Comme tous les ans, il commença sa prière en s'excusant de n'être de nouveau jamais venu la voir, depuis la dernière fois ; et lui promit, en vain, de prendre sur lui et de venir la voir plus souvent.

Depuis sa mort, Stiles ne priait plus. Mais quand il venait la voir, il faisait cet effort et lui racontait sa vie en prière. Il n'était pas athée, ni agnostique d'ailleurs, mais il n'était plus croyant. Il n'arrivait plus à croire que Dieu n'est qu'amour et que tout ne découle que de son bon vouloir quand on avait vu ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne pouvait plus croire aveuglément. Lui et son père n'avaient jamais été les plus fervents pratiquants, assistant à quelques messes de-ci de-là, mais tous deux avaient définitivement perdu toute foi depuis le départ de Claudia. Elle avait pourtant toujours aimé penser à une force supérieure rendant le monde plus beau et plus juste. Alors Stiles faisait ce petit effort, pour elle.

Il lui parla d'abord de son père, qui ne l'oubliait pas, mais qui commençait enfin à tourner la page. Il lui parla de Scott, en pensées, de ses déboires et multiples échecs amoureux. Il lui conta son année scolaire, la remerciant de nouveau de lui avoir offert une passion qui, malgré son état, lui permettait de l'attirer en cours et de le passionner assez pour qu'il ne se disperse que peu. Lui ayant déjà parlé de la petite famille d'Erica, il lui conta l'évolution de leur relation. Puis vint enfin le sujet "Derek". Il lui expliqua à mi-mots la particularité de cette petite famille pour lui avouer, enfin, son attirance pour le père et, même en pensées, ça lui paraissait timide, gauche, comme interdit. Il lui confessa ses doutes, ses peurs, espérant désespérément une réponse qui, bien sûr, ne vint jamais. Alors, même en pensées, il se tut, se laissant de nouveau et définitivement submergé par le silence et l'angoisse des souvenirs. Il se sentait honteux de lui confesser son inclination alors qu'elle reposait là, à quelques mètres sous lui ; qu'avec le temps, les insectes avaient eu raison de sa beauté et que lui, fils ingrat et égoïste, osait lui parler de son crush passager.

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de lui et ce fut comme si toute la honte qu'il se devait de ressentir se déversait sur lui. Il baissa alors la tête, au départ bien conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait, puis ferma les yeux pour se laisser fouetter par les trombes d'eau et bientôt, il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, plus rien mise à part la morsure douloureuse de la pluie glacée sur son crâne, sa nuque, son dos, faisant écho à celle de sa poitrine.

Cependant, au bout d'un temps incalculable, pour lui qui était perdu dans son propre corps et esprit, il se sentit étrange, comme si on l'avait soulagé d'un poids. Et en relevant la tête, rouvrant ses paupières alourdies par le froid, la fatigue, la lassitude, par à peu près tout au fond, il réalisa que c'était le cas : plus une seule goutte de cette pluie glacée ne lui tombait dessus. Par contre, le tonnerre grondait toujours et les pluies diluviennes rendaient les allées boueuses. Stiles cligna des paupières et regarda vers le ciel. Un parapluie noir le protégeait. Parapluie tenu par une main reliée à un bras ainsi qu'à une épaule, un tronc enfin, et puis une tête, et surtout des yeux bleus gris magnifiques, qui le fixaient sans rien attendre de plus qu'un regard, inquiets mais compréhensifs. Bien droit, en retrait de seulement un petit pas sur sa gauche, Derek était là. Stiles cligna des yeux. Derek était là, derrière lui, force tranquille et silencieuse, et le protégeait de la pluie. Ils se fixèrent, échangeant une de ces conversations silencieuses, qui ne pouvaient pas être comprises par ceux qui n'avaient pas connu la perte d'un être cher.

Stiles se détourna le premier. Il retourna à la pierre tombale et s'excusa puérilement, de la présence du sujet de ses récents troubles, auprès de sa mère. Il sentit Derek s'accroupir à ses côtés, et poser une main conciliante sur son épaule.

\- Stiles. Depuis combien de temps es-tu sous la pluie ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais qui trahissait son implication.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, peu attentif et surtout peu soucieux de ce qui pouvait bien advenir de lui en ce jour. La prise sur son sweat détrempé se fit plus forte et Derek le força à se redresser. Il entreprit ensuite de l'éloigner à pas lents de ces pierres trop chargées en émotions et même si Stiles aurait aimé se défaire de cette emprise et retourner rester inerte sur la dépouille de sa mère, il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, alors que sa raison voulait se révolter de cette entrave à son rituel annuel, son corps et surtout son cœur se détendirent, comme soulagés du poids devenu bien trop lourd à porter avec le temps ; comme si cette infime prise sur son épaule cachait en fait un signe bien plus grand. Sauf que Stiles en avait plus que marre de voir des signes là où il n'y en avait pas. Alors, quand ils quittèrent le cimetière, Stiles ralentit pour enfin s'arrêter. La tête tournée vers la route, il prit congé de Derek d'une voix rauque et faible ; sauf qu'apparemment, Derek ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Alors qu'il allait se détourner et partir en direction de son lit, Derek lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Je sais. Commença-t-il en le poussant sur le siège passager après avoir ouvert la porte. Je te comprends parfaitement, mais tu as besoin d'un café.

Stiles capitula - il faut dire qu'une partie de lui ne voulait pas vraiment lutter, tandis que l'autre avait déjà rendu les armes. Il marmonna tout de même qu'il était trempé et que malgré la serviette que Derek avait dépliée sur le siège, il était plus que probable qu'il ne les mouille.

\- Ça sèchera. Répondit Derek en démarrant.

\- C'est du cuir, ça va—

\- Sécher, Stiles. Ça va sécher. Grogna le plus vieux, mettant fin à la conversation.

Stiles le fixa quelques instants, lui et sa mâchoire carrée, lui et ses yeux magnifiques, lui aux traits tirés par la fatigue mais qui commençait à être quitté par les soucis, lui, lui, lui... Il baissa la tête, soupirant discrètement. Et voilà qu'il repartait...

Ils roulèrent en silence. Lors d'un jour ordinaire, Stiles n'aurait pas pu tenir en place plus de cinq minutes dans un tel bolide. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire, et Stiles observait simplement le paysage par la vitre comme le matin même, le front collé à la surface glacée. Il observait le paysage défiler, sans pour autant le voir véritablement. Des arbres, des maisons, peut-être. Des gens, sûrement. En tout cas, la seule chose qu'il remarquait c'était les enfants jouant dans les flaques d'eau... avec leurs parents, à la sortie d'école. Il avait tant pris son temps pour aller au cimetière et s'était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'ils étaient désormais en fin d'après-midi. Stiles serra ses poings sur ses cuisses. Plus que quelques heures à tenir avant de pouvoir se perdre entre les draps et le sommeil...

Quand la voiture s'immobilisa enfin, aucun des deux ne fit pourtant mine de vouloir bouger. Silencieux, ils partageaient néanmoins beaucoup de choses, que de simples mots n'auraient pu qualifier dignement.

\- J'avais quinze ans. Déclara enfin Derek d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais qui malgré tout, était lourde d'émotions.

Stiles ferma les yeux.

\- J'en avais huit. Partagea-t-il enfin en un souffle.

Ils se jetèrent un nouveau regard, et d'une synchronisation quasi parfaite, ils sortirent tous les deux du véhicule.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en remarquant enfin que Derek les avait menés au Dinner où ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard quelques temps plus tôt. Une des serveuses qui le connaissait de vue, eut la bonne idée de débarrasser rapidement sa table préférée, en bout de restaurant, là où la vitre donnait sur l'orée de la forêt bordant Beacon Hills. Derek se perdit tout comme lui dans la contemplation de la végétation, de nouveau en silence. Il n'y avait aucun malaise dans ce silence, aucune gêne, juste un subtil mélange entre compréhension tacite et remémoration personnelle. Stiles se permit un petit coup d'œil vers lui et se perdit de nouveau, dans une contemplation toute autre. Penché sur la table, le dos bien droit, son menton calé dans sa paume droite, son bras gauche plié sur le bois alors que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec le tissu de son coude droit, Derek était plongé dans sa propre mélancolie, ayant pour seuls témoins les larmes du ciel et le jeune homme face à lui.

Allez savoir pourquoi, peut-être était-ce sa barbe de trois jours un peu plus négligée que d'habitude, contrastant avec sa chemise blanche impeccable et sa veste en cuir parsemée de gouttes d'eau qu'il avait posée sur la banquette à ses côtés ; ou alors peut-être étaient-ce les quelques gouttes d'eau piégées dans ses cheveux, peut-être encore celles qui roulaient au creux de son cou ; peut-être était-ce finalement le geste de Derek, celui de l'arracher à son enfer personnel, celui qu'il s'était lui-même créé, qu'en savait-il ; peut-être même que c'était un tout, la position, l'endroit, la date, lui et ses sourcils verbaux, lui et son sourire trop rare, lui et sa fille adorable ; qu'importe, au fond. Toujours est-il que Stiles fut submergé par l'émotion et la poésie qu'il décelait en cet instant.

\- Merci... Souffla-t-il en se frictionnant pour tenter de faire remonter sa température corporelle.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui sans pour autant quitter sa presque-pose-shooting-photo.

\- Retire ton sweat Stiles, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. Marmonna-t-il en retirant sa propre veste et en se levant pour la poser sur les épaules minces du jeune homme maintenant débarrassé des kilos d'eau contenus dans le tissu de l'habit censé lui tenir chaud.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsqu'il huma le mélange de cuir, d'eau de Cologne, odeur musquée du mâle Alpha agrémentée d'une pointe de nicotine froide qui se dégageait de la veste et l'enveloppait comme une étreinte de Scott... En mieux, tellement mieux.

\- Tu me paternes, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix amusée.

Un temps pour comprendre ce mot étrange et Derek haussa les épaules en lui offrant un faible sourire.

\- Chacun son tour. Ne me remercie pas pour ça.

\- Tu n'étais pourtant pas obli—

\- Stiles, vraiment. Grinça-t-il alors des dents.

\- Range tes crocs, je me tais de nouveau. Bougonna le plus jeune.

\- Pour être tout à fait franc, je préférerais que tu parles, ça me donnerait l'illusion que tu vas bien et ça m'éviterait de culpabiliser parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

\- Tu es bien bavard, aujourd'hui. Marmonna Stiles avant de détourner la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard alors qu'il lui mentait impunément. Je vais bien.

\- À d'autres. Répondit simplement Derek avant de commander les deux cafés.

Stiles se demanda un instant s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait que Derek savait parfaitement comment il buvait son café.

Le plus jeune sirota donc sa boisson, frissonnant agréablement alors que la chaleur se répandait enfin en lui. Il était toujours trempé et avait toujours froid, mais le café aidait un peu.

\- Demande-moi. Déclara alors Derek en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans l'eau noircie.

Stiles le regarda et posa sa tasse sur la table.

\- Parce que tu veux savoir, mais tu attends que je commence.

Le plus jeune sentit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Sauf que Monsieur Grincheux ne fait jamais le premier pas, hein ?

Derek eut un petit rire, et dans ses prunelles s'était allumée une petite étincelle qui rassurait Stiles.

\- Exactement.

\- Très bien alors. Comment ?

\- Accident de voiture. Laura, ma jumelle, était malade ce jour-là et n'était pas avec nous.

\- Attends... tu étais dans la voiture, toi aussi ?

Derek hocha la tête et se retourna vers la forêt.

\- Il avait plu, un peu comme aujourd'hui. La chaussée glissante, un lapin sur la route, un coup de volant un peu trop brusque, et c'était fini. Après quelques tonneaux, on s'est retrouvés en bas d'un ravin. Mon père est mort sur le coup mais ma mère a agonisé… et j'ai dû lui faire bien des promesses que je n'ai pu tenir pour la calmer. Quant à Cora...

Derek se tut. Stiles attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.

\- ... Cora ?

\- Ma petite sœur. Elle avait neuf ans. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et jusqu'à ce qu'ils me sortent de là, je croyais qu'elle était simplement assommée. Sauf que je n'avais pu voir que son profil.

Un autre moment, le temps qu'il prenne une nouvelle gorgée de café.

\- Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu m'en sortir avec un genou seulement à moitié bousillé.

Stiles resta un long moment à le fixer, partagé entre plusieurs émotions.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je te présente toutes mes condoléances, tu sais mieux que personne à quel point cette phrase peut être plate et sans fond. Par contre, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Derek le regarda puis hocha doucement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Un autre silence où Stiles entreprit de jouer avec les grains de sucre sur la table.

\- Et... Commença-t-il enfin - Combien de temps ça t'a pris ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour... tu sais, tourner la page.

Derek réfléchit un instant en regardant le fond de sa tasse désormais vide.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'arrive rarement à faire complètement son deuil. Regarde, toi, c'était il y a bien plus longtemps et tu n'as apparemment toujours pas fait le tiens. Dit-il en semblant choisir ses mots avec hésitation.

Stiles eut un rire jaune.

\- Moi, c'est différent. Soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers la forêt.

Derek attendit quelques instants silencieusement que le plus jeune continue. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

\- Non seulement je condense mon mal-être dans une seule journée mais en plus, je suis malade. Les gens pensent que l'hyperactivité se résume à bouger tout le temps, à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de réfléchir. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, et surtout différent suivant les gens. Personnellement, mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas du tout. Non seulement il part dans tous les sens, mais en plus ma mémoire est un vrai foutoir. Je retiens certaines choses inutiles, comme tout le monde, mais à un niveau au-dessus, comme la recette du whisky pur feu de Harry Potter ou toute la première génération des Pokémons. Par contre, pas moyen de retenir le temps de cuisson d'un steak pour qu'il soit saignant, les états des États- Unis et certaines parties de mon enfance se sont évaporées. Ça paraît anodin, mais plus j'emmagasine d'informations, plus j'en oublie. Et quand j'ai réalisé que je commençais à oublier ma mère comme elle était réellement, c'était trop tard, je n'avais plus que les souvenirs d'elle malade auxquels me raccrocher. Termina-t-il en un souffle.

Il aperçut la grimace de Derek et son envie de lui prendre la main avant de se résigner. Stiles savait qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute manière. Le plus âgé croisa donc les bras sur son torse et se laissa aller sur sa banquette.

\- De quoi est-elle morte ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Grosso modo, d'une dégénérescence du cerveau. Ça a commencé avec des cauchemars, puis des insomnies. Elle était toujours fatiguée, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus, et à Noël, elle a été hospitalisée.

Un autre silence.

\- Le pire avec ce truc, c'est qu'elle changeait du tout au tout. Elle était la femme la plus douce et la plus calme qui existe ; elle a fini par devenir hargneuse et nerveuse. Elle a demandé plusieurs fois à mon père de ne plus m'emmener la voir, que... que...

Sa gorge serrée l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu la voie dans cet état ? Tenta de compléter Derek.

\- Pas du tout. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Quelques fois, elle me reconnaissait. D'autres fois, j'étais un parfait inconnu et elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, parce qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Mais quelle que soit la situation, elle ne me supportait plus, moi et mon incapacité à arrêter de bouger, moi et ma manie d'avoir toujours quelque chose à dire... Je crois qu'à la fin, sa perception était tellement altérée qu'elle était incapable de m'aimer. Et je n'ai plus que ça à ressasser pour ne pas l'oublier.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Traîtresse. Derek l'aperçut et sembla gêné. Le plus jeune grogna en s'essuyant rageusement les joues avant de souffler, tremblant.

\- Je suis pathétique. Gémit-il en reniflant peu élégamment.

\- Dans le sens littéraire du terme, ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles le fusilla du regard, lui qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est ça, reprends mes propres expressions pour les utiliser contre moi, je ne te dirai rien ! C'est bas et petit, m'sieur Hale.

Son ami ricana un peu avant de pousser vers lui un distributeur de serviettes. Stiles continua de le fixer. Scott avait toujours respecté son état le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, mais ne l'avait jamais compris : Il ne lui avait jamais raconté, et il ne le voulait pas.

Pourtant, l'expliquer à Derek qui pouvait, malheureusement pour lui, doublement comprendre, ça l'avait comme libéré d'un poids. Sa poitrine était moins compressée, son esprit un peu plus clair. Il réussit même, comme Derek, à faire une pointe d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Franchement, il y a plus joyeux comme sujet de discussion pour un premier tête-à-tête.

\- Je croyais que notre premier rencard, c'était le dîner de l'autre fois. Déclara Derek en levant un sourcil amusé.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Chut, je croyais qu'on oubliait ce petit écart que mon filtre à pensées défectueux a laissé échapper.

\- Ta réaction est beaucoup trop marrante pour que j'oublie ça.

\- ... je te hais.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Conclut Derek avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Et putain, à ce rythme, Stiles pourrait très bien tomber amoureux de ce sourire.

\- Et puis, j'ai dit tête-à-tête, pas rencard. Parvint-il tout de même à dire malgré sa gorge sèche.

\- C'est la même chose, Stiles.

Ok.

Il était foutu.

.*.

La lumière avait décliné rapidement, de telle sorte qu'au moment de quitter le Dinner - au terme d'une longue conversation sur " _Qui était le véritable Héros de Harry Potter entre Neville et Severus _" et non, ne demandez pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça, ils n'en avaient aucune idée - il faisait déjà nuit. Stiles avait bien tenté de s'éclipser, arguant que Derek avait à s'occuper de Sarah plutôt que de lui, mais le père avait été inflexible : Sarah était avec Erica, et lui refusait de laisser Stiles repartir à pied. Alors, après quelques sommaires explications qui suffirent pourtant, Stiles se retrouvait devant la lourde porte de son immeuble, frictionnant ses bras en parlant avec Derek, celui-ci à moitié assis sur le capot de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches - non, sérieusement, est-ce que ce mec allait toujours ressembler à une gravure de mode, quelle que soit la situation ? -

\- Pourquoi tu t'isoles ? S'enquit alors Derek.

\- Je suis souvent imbuvable. D'habitude, les gens ne comprennent pas. Avec le temps, ils ont juste pris l'habitude de m'éviter à cette date. Seul Scott fait encore du forcing.

\- Et... ton père ?

\- C'est de moins en moins pénible pour lui, et malgré toute l'attention qu'il peut me porter, il ne comprend pas mon état. De toute manière, il s'est toujours arrangé pour travailler toute la journée.

La voix de Stiles dérailla sur le dernier mot et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en pestant.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- 'bruti. Marmonna Derek.

Stiles allait l'insulter à son tour, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir, car déjà Derek l'empêchait de répondre en le plaquant contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours. Surpris, Stiles resta au départ les bras ballants, les yeux grands ouverts, crispé au possible. Puis très vite, l'odeur de Derek l'assaillit de nouveau et il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir - d'un autre côté, avec le nez collé dans le col de la veste en cuir, difficile de faire plus près de l'odeur du jeune père -. Alors il se laissa aller, dans les bras de Derek qui l'enfermaient comme dans un cocon protecteur où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, être qui il voulait, le temps d'une étreinte. Il appuya donc son front à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Derek qui resserra ses bras un peu plus si possible, une de ses mains remontant le long de son dos pour se perdre dans sa nuque pour la masser doucement tandis que l'autre s'était posée dans le creux des hanches de Stiles, dessinant doucement des cercles de son pouce. Le jeune baby-sitter eut un soupir tremblant en passant lui-même ses bras autour de la large stature sécurisante qui lui était offerte, refermant ses mains sur le cuir. Là, enfin, il se permit quelques larmes. Pas beaucoup, pas de longs sanglots. Juste quelques perles salées. Il inspira, fermant les yeux en se rapprochant un peu plus, comme pour se fondre dans la chaleur de Derek, sentant tout contre son cœur le battement lent du plus âgé, lent, calme, tranquille. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui l'apaisa.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se détacher de lui mais une fois que ce fut fait, la honte lui fit baisser la tête. Pathétique Stiles, vraiment, bravo. Pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais Derek passa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien et le scruta quelques instants.

Stiles ne put retenir un soupir d'aise quand les lèvres de Derek se posèrent délicatement sur son front et y restèrent plus que de raison.

Et Stiles le remercia pour la troisième fois.

Et pour la troisième fois, Derek lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

Quand il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, Scott, qui était déjà là depuis un moment, commença à lui parler, totalement inquiet. Mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas. Troublé au plus profond de lui-même, il se laissa plutôt glisser le long de la porte pour se retrouver assis par terre, et serra ses jambes contre son torse, posant son front sur ses genoux.

Au lieu d'écouter Scott qui paniquait au-dessus de lui, il tentait plutôt d'oublier les sourires qu'avait pu lui accorder Derek dans la journée.

Il tentait d'oublier tout ce que le jeune père avait pu faire pour lui, aujourd'hui.

Il tentait d'oublier la chaleur de Derek, si accueillante.

Il tentait d'oublier les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son abdomen. Quoi qu'à ce point, on pouvait facilement parler d'oiseau de proie...

Il tentait d'oublier le regard de Derek quand ils s'étaient séparés, restant tout de même assez proches pour respirer le même air que l'autre.

Il tentait d'oublier le rapide coup d'œil que Derek avait lancé à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour lui embrasser le front.

Mais surtout, il tentait d'oublier que pendant un terrible moment, il s'était permis d'espérer que Derek se penche un peu plus, qu'ils respirent non plus le même air, mais le souffle de l'autre.

Mais de toute évidence, M'sieur Grincheux n'était vraiment pas du genre à faire le premier pas.

* * *

****REPONSES AUX REVIEWS****

****lucie33 ******: **Sarah charme tout le monde, moi la première. elle devait être importante, certes, mais elle me possède cette enfant, je gagatise à chaque fois, truc de malade =w= Nan mais t'inquiète, ILS VONT SE BOUGER ! Ce chapitre t'a plus, hein hein ? 8D Pas besoin de lacher les daleks, hein ? :yeux de chaton: ... Si ? Bon, bah je vais me cacher !

****Marion****** : **Huhuhu 8D Fiiiilrt /o/ Et frustration. ET OUI FRUSTRATION BORDEL ! Non, je ne les ferais pas soufrir inutilement ! PROMIS ! Meurchi pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! .w.

****Adeline ******: **Bienvenu dans la grande aventuuuure /o/ J'espère que cette suite t'a plus, héhéhé .w. A la prouchaine ! LUNDI PROCHAIN MOUAHAHAH !

****Sasunaruchan****** : **Hbcurabvpranvr ? 8D Je t'ai achevé ? Naaaaaan, reste avec nous ! *sort l'oxygène* Héhéhé, tant que ça ? Holalala, je suis toute rouge, néééé w C'est fin, hein ? .w. C'est doux, c'est sweet et le chapitre plus haut est piiiire ! Et oui, tant de GoT dans ce chapitre, tout ça a cause de ma coloc qui s'est jetée sur moi " WIN ! LA SAISON 5 VA SORTIR, FAUT QU'ON SE REMATTE TOUT ! " ... D'accord, on fait ça ! MOUAHAHAH ! MAIS OUI QU'ILS FLIRTAIENT ! BIEN SUR QU'IL FLIRTENT ! *^*

Satisfaction éternelle, à ce point ? Huhuhu, tellement de frustration~ Héhéhéhé !

Donc ouais, le chapitre a eu du mal a arriver, mais, héhéhé, LE VOILA ! Et attention, petite nouvelle dans la note de fin ! J'espère que vous serrez tous aussi entousiasme que moi !

Ze t'adoure va ! xoxo, 'Win~ *qui t'envoie plein de petit coeur volant et repart se cacher*

****Francesca ******: **Naaaan, je suis pas nulle, si tu as rit, c'est trop COOOOOOL ! J'ai réussit mon boulot ! HIGH-FIVE ! Cette suite t'a plus ? Héhéhé ! xoxo, 'Win !

****cleem****** : **Haaaan, merci, bienvenu dans l'histoire ! Mais pitié, ne me vouvoie pas, je suis pas vieille, c'est faux ! QoQ Déjà que je me sens mal puisque, ça y est, on a plus le droit de dire mademoiselle, du coup, je me prend des madame dans la tronche... Ca fait mal dans mon p'tit coeur quoi... En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ai répondu à tes attentes :D

Xoxo, 'Win~

* * *

_*kofkof__* Voilà voilà. Que dire de plus... A part que je vais me cacher, je sais que __**LittleRedRidingGraphic** __va vouloir me tuer... Vous le sentiez hein ? Vous l'avez sentit arriver le baiser et au final ET BAH NAAAAAAAAAN ! MOUAHAHAHAHHAHA Je suis sadique, je sais... Mais disons que non, plein de frustration mais c'est exprès mes ami(e)s. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas que tuer la scribouillarde maintenant vous empêcheras d'avoir la suite. Je dis ça, je dis rien. _

_Je suis enfin de retour de vacances, je suis heureuse. Mis à part le bateau qui m'a rendu totalement déconnecter toute une journée – on s'est retrouvé en pleine tempête, de superbes vagues de sept mètres – Non pas que j'ai eu le mal de merde, pas du tout, mais le truc, c'est que... Comment dire... Ca m'a endormit ? Genre, vraiment. J'ai prit rendez-vous avec mon médecin, je sens venir le problème d'oreille interne, depuis que je suis sur la terre ferme, je continue de tanguer. BREF, c'est la joie, mais mis à part ça, c'était génial. J'ai eu pleiiin d'inspiration, c'était vraiment splendide. Et j'ai un superbe cours métrage pour mon partiel de découpage filmique, c'est awesome ! _

_Ensuite, …. Euuuh... j'avais d'autres trucs à dire, mais je sais plus... AH OUI PUTAIN ! Ma meilleure amie m'a prêter Beautiful Bastard comme livre de chevet pour les vacances. Non seulement j'ai dévorer les cinq tomes en quelques jours, mais... Owyeah, c'est tellement sexy. Genre, affreusement sexy. C'est cru, décrit à mort, écrit avec les pieds, peu d'histoire mais interessante tout de même, BREF, j'ai adorer et, comment dire... L'inspiration était au rendez-vous._

_En parlant d'inspiration – PAYE CETTE TRANSITION DE MALADE ! - **Orange-Sanguine** et **Thecrasy** m'ont quelque peu donner de l'inspiration. Et une nouvelle fanfiction Sterek est en train d'être écrite, héhéhéhé ! Onze chapitres de prévu, deux déjà écrit, une trame de malade... BREF ! C'est awesome. Petit aperçut ? _

" Beacon Île. Trois-cent cinquante deux habitants et pas des moindres ! Des sangs chauds, de puissants et grands guerriers, des durs de la dur. Fiers descendants de la vieille école, installés sur ces terres depuis quelques siècles maintenant. [...] D'après son père, ils n'étaient non pas descendants de Druides, mais de valeureux Vikings, et qu'en tout bon guerrier, ils se devaient de défendre avec véhémence les terres qu'ils avaient choisit comme les leurs. Les Direwolves n'avaient pas leur place entres ces montages. "

[...]

" Ses yeux glissaient sur le paysage, tentant de suivre les mouvements rapides de ces bêtes gigantesques et monstrueuses, cherchant à déduire quelle cible il allait tenter d'abattre.

Suivant le Direwolf abattus, le prestige était hiérarchisé : Abattre un Gamma, ceux qui étaient les plus nombreux, lui permettrait sans doute un regard différent de son père sur sa personne. Mais Stiles voulait plus, il voulait faire la fête à un Bêta, ceux qui s'occupaient d'attaquer de front les Humains. C'était les plus gros, les plus imposants, les plus dangereux. [...] Malgré leur nombres plus restreint, c'étaient bien eux que tous vikings qui se respectent avaient apprit à craindre depuis l'enfance. " Or luisant, mort au tournant. "

Il se devait d'abattre un Bêta, il le devait, en l'honneur de sa mère. Treize ans que ces monstres avaient plongés leurs contrées dans l'horreur et la terreur. Treize ans qu'elle était morte, jours pour jours, et tuer un Bêta pour offrir son cœur à son père serait une offrande parfaite pour la commémoration de la défunte Guérisseuse du village. "

[...]

" Un grondement sourd, comme un coup de tonnerre, se fit entendre à l'ouest du village, à l'orée de la forêt. Un frisson de terreur incontrôlable parcourut les membres du jeune homme : Il connaissait cet hurlement, comme tous les gens du village.

Si les Gammas et les Bêtas étaient les Direwolves les plus connues, il y en avait un pourtant dont personne ne savait rien : L'Oméga.

Plus rapide, plus gros, sans aucun doute plus dangereux. Un éclat bleu, un hurlement des tréfonds de l'Enfer, et c'était fini. Vous étiez fini. "

_HEIN ? HEIN ?! Ouais, vous l'aurez deviné – ou pas -, c'est un adaptation de Teen Wolf dans l'univers de Dragon, de Dreamworks ! L'IDEE N'EST PAS GENIALE ?! HEIN HEIN HEIN ?! Mouahahahah, ça va être awesome. Je vous assure, j'ai jamais été aussi impatiente d'écrire un truc ! Parce que cette image : http DEUX POINTS DEUX BARRES www POINT casimages POINT com/ i/ 150302012957726968 POINT jpg EST JUSTE GENIALE ! BREF ! Ce sera __How To Train your Direwolf,__ et je vous tiendrais au courant .w. _

_Et enfin – oui, cette note est très-trop longue ! - j'ai eu une idée : Au lieu de vous laissez galérer à trouver les chansons de chapitres à chaque fois, sachant aussi qu'une des chansons à été retirer de YouTube, j'ai du la reploader moi même, j'ai crée une playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition, et je la mettrais à jour à chaque nouveaux chapitres. Voici donc le lien : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com / playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5 _

_VOILA VOILA, J'AI FINI ! Ca y est, je vais pouvoir me cacher avant que vous vouliez me tuer ! Je vous aime, tooous ! _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D Vous voulez me harceler ? Pas de soucis~ Je vous répondrais ! __


	18. FANTASME - PARTIE 1 -

****DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : ****Nan mais vous savez quoi ? Mes persos sont tellement OCC que je vais terminer par dire que seuls les noms appartiennent à Davis xDD

****NOTE ( A LIRE ) :**** • Chewre à betatétiser /o/

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

• Ce chapitre, il est pour tout ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre dans cette aventure, les lecteurs fantômes, les followers et favo...riteurs (?) fantômes n'aussi.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : Et c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que je suis fier de vous affirmer que cette fanfiction passe en **M **! TADAAAAAAM /O/

• POV STILES puis POV DEREK

• General I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it (Bah quoi ? Ca devrait devenir une catégorie à part entière. Qui signe ma pétition ? Signer des pétitions, c'est ma pass- Ok, je sors. )

• Chapitre plus cours que d'habitude, où il ne se passe que peu de choses mais, hé, RDV à la note du bas pour explications~

__BONNE LECTURE~__

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT – FANTASME – PARTIE 1 -**

_TOBU &amp; JORDAN KELVIN JAMES – Summer Breeze_

Il n'avait pas vraiment expliqué à Scott ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée taboue, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux quand ce n'était pas ce jour funeste. Son meilleur ami savait juste qu'il avait croisé Derek. Comment le père de famille avait trouvé Stiles dans le cimetière, comment avait-il su qu'il était présent ? Stiles avait bien une petite idée derrière la tête : Tout n'avait été qu'un coup de chance - enfin si on peut vraiment appeler cela de la chance. Stiles savait mieux que personne les noms gravés sur les stèles autour de celle de sa mère, et à trois allées plus au nord, sept pierres tombales sur la gauche, Stiles se rappelait parfaitement les lettres argentées sur le marbre noir " Talia &amp; Alterio HALE ; Parents aimants, aimés et regrettés. " - Se souvenir aussi bien de ces quelques mots intimes avait chamboulé Stiles et, malgré le fait que cette journée funeste soit passée, son état ne s'était que peu amélioré, il était toujours maussade. Alors, Scott avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Le samedi arrivé, dès que Stiles était rentré de son baby-sitting habituel, son meilleur ami avait appelé Lydia, qui avait sorti quelques affaires de Stiles de leur penderie en l'agressant presque pour qu'il les lui fasse porter. Le baby-sitter n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre, qu'il se retrouvait déjà tiré par le bras par ses deux meilleurs amis, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire Ouf, ils étaient tous trois rejoints par Danny, sapé en mode Chasse. Et Stiles avait compris, avait souri. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils, vraiment.

Le temps d'une cigarette dans le froid de ce mois de janvier, à sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer - pas moyen de s'habiller plus chaudement, ils n'allaient pas payer le vestiaire, en tant qu'étudiants, ils ne croulaient malheureusement pas sous l'or - et ils étaient passés devant le rassemblement où ils auraient dû attendre une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le Jungle. Comme quoi, ça peut aider d'avoir son ex qui a eu une aventure avec le videur sexy !, se dit Stiles en inspirant un grand coup l'odeur lourde de la boîte de nuit majoritairement gay où ses amis l'avaient traîné pour lui changer les idées. Il avait cru entendre Danny parler à Lydia d'une certaine " _bonne baise qui lui ferait du bie_n ". Hm. Ok, merci Danny. Stiles retenait, tiens. Cela dit, se dit-il en tirant un peu sur la chemise noire cintrée que Lydia l'avait forcé à enfiler, Danny n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Avec la reprise des cours et la disparition de quasiment tout le temps libre qu'il passait chez Derek, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour sortir s'amuser, flirter, draguer, coucher. Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait ici, Stiles réalisait que, dans un sens, ça lui avait manqué. Un peu.

Le Jungle... Que de souvenirs pour eux quatre. Quand Lydia s'était rapprochée de Stiles et de Scott via Allison après sa rupture houleuse avec Jackson, Danny l'avait bizarrement suivie : Même si l'ex de la belle blonde vénitienne avait été le meilleur ami du jeune homme depuis toujours, celui-ci avait finalement eu plus d'atomes crochus avec Lydia. Alors oui, il s'était en même temps rapproché de Stiles et de Scott, toujours fourrés ensemble, ainsi que d'Allison, qui restait la meilleure amie de Lydia ainsi que l'amoureuse shinny toute guimauve de Scotty-Boy. Et c'est ainsi que tous les cinq avaient investi les lieux durant leurs folles années de lycée, encouragés par Danny qui semblait connaître tout le monde ici. Stiles avait suivi, de très près. Et c'était ainsi qu'il s'était découvert attiré par tout le monde. Bonne chose pour lui, Stiles aimait avoir le choix. Quand on va au restaurant, pourquoi se contenter d'une seule page lorsque l'on peut avoir les deux ?

Danny se glissa à ses côtés et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour se pencher à son oreille afin de se faire entendre malgré la puissance des notes poussées au maximum, qui faisaient vibrer leurs cages thoraciques. Stiles aimait cette sensation, celle d'être comme compressé, cette impression de respirer en rythme avec la musique ; cette ambiance de promiscuité créée par ces corps enchevêtrés, se mouvant plus ou moins en cadence dans la pénombre seulement percée par quelques flashs lumineux de couleur ; ces gestes plus ou moins sensuels, plus ou moins obscènes.

\- Je t'offre ton premier verre ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Danny. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, assez près pour se faire entendre, et le baby-sitter offrit un grand sourire à son ex. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite, vers le bar où était attroupée une foule compacte cherchant à avoir une boisson plus ou moins désaltérante. Malgré tous les défauts que l'on pouvait trouver à Stiles et à Danny - Dieu seul savait qu'ils en avaient, surtout quand ils faisaient équipe -, mais on pouvait leur accorder une chose : Ils avaient tellement traîné dans cette boîte que leurs visages étaient un peu connus, et on leur servit leurs boissons rapidement. Ou peut-être était-ce la carrure de Danny qui lui permettait d'être repéré plus rapidement, au choix.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir son rafraîchissement. Danny trinqua avec lui, les festivités pouvaient enfin commencer.

Trois cocktails et quelque chose comme quatre shooters plus tard, Stiles ne savait même plus où il habitait. Il avait perdu Scott, Lydia et Danny du regard depuis un bon moment déjà, et sa notion du temps devait se balader quelque part entre le second cocktail et le troisième shooter. Quant à ses mains, elles traînaient en ce moment autour des hanches d'un bonhomme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Quelqu'un était en train de se frotter à lui sur une musique entraînante, pendant que son cerveau était aux abonnés absents, mais d'autres parties au garde-à-vous.

Danny n'avait pas eu tort. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas abandonné dans des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens ou tout simplement trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi peu regardant que lui pour s'éclipser discrètement dans des toilettes crasseuses qui en avaient vu d'autres et qui en verraient certainement d'autres pendant encore quelques années ? Il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas eu un autre partenaire que sa fidèle main droite.

Il ricana pour lui-même, ondulant toujours des hanches contre celles d'un partenaire de danse apparemment enjoué au vu de ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses lors de quelques frôlements en cet instant encore impromptu.

Il avait un poil trop bu. Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, non seulement ses pensées devenaient crues, mais en plus, il se retrouvait grisé et ses sens le lâchaient peu à peu pour ne laisser que la vue et le toucher, tous deux exacerbés. Il pencha sa tête en arrière en lâchant un soupir de contentement alors que son partenaire se collait un peu plus à lui avec un grognement appréciateur. Une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux de son danseur alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour mordiller doucement sa peau. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le morceau changeait subtilement, pour tendre vers quelque chose de plus... langoureux. La prise que son danseur avait sur ses hanches se fit plus forte, plus possessive, et Stiles le titilla un peu en accentuant un peu plus le balancement de son bassin, se cambrant tout contre lui. Il avait chaud, et une faim qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps lui tordait les entrailles, lui embrasait les reins.

Il mentait bien, vous avez vu ? Parce qu'au fond, et il le savait mieux que quiconque, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il avait désiré sauter les préliminaires pour finir directement dans le lit. Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine ; un joli comptoir de cuisine, qui donnait sur un salon lumineux, où trônait une bibliothèque, un salon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y passer six jours sur sept depuis plusieurs mois-

Il rouvrit les yeux - tiens, il les avait fermés - en grognant pour se changer les idées. Putain non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, vraiment pas.

Une main taquine se glissa sous sa chemise et des doigts frais caressèrent délicatement ses côtes, descendant pour jouer un instant avec le tissu rêche de son pantalon avant de simplement se glisser sur son flanc pour rester là, comme si le mec attendait son avis. Mine de rien, cela fit plaisir à Stiles et attisa un peu plus son désir de le sentir tout contre lui, qu'il lui laisse le choix de partir avant que cela ne dégénère. Se trémoussant toujours en suivant méticuleusement le rythme de la chanson, il balança ses bras en l'air pour onduler un peu plus, avant de glisser ses paumes derrière lui, enlaçant la nuque de son danseur pour l'attirer encore un peu plus contre lui. Il avait fait passer le message. C'était plutôt bien parti pour qu'il ne finisse pas la soirée tout seul. Tant mieux, Danny avait raison, il en avait plus que besoin.

Il ne saurait pas dire à quel moment exactement ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes, Stiles gémissant sous les assauts audacieux d'une bouche un peu trop douce, de mains un peu trop fines. Il voulait autre chose, il aimerait quelqu'un d'aut-

\- Reste avec moi. Grogna son vis-à-vis en mettant fin au baiser.

Stiles rouvrit un œil paresseux pour jeter un regard au garçon qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'ait embarqué ici. Ouais, il avait le vague souvenir d'être celui qui l'avait tiré derrière lui par le poignet pour venir se réfugier dans les toilettes faire quelques petites choses peu recommandables aux petits n'enfants. Il plaidait coupable.

\- 'solé. Marmonna-t-il.

Le gars lui fit un sourire qui lui donna un air canaille pendant un instant. Il n'était pas vraiment désagréable à regarder, même plutôt mignon dans son genre : Un peu plus grand que lui, une silhouette mince et élancée, musclé sous son t-shirt tout près du corps, un visage agréable à l'œil, encadré par des boucles d'un joli marron clair. Et des yeux gris. De jolis yeux gris, qui lui en rappelaient d'autres sans avoir la nuance parfaite, sans avoir la teinte accord-

\- Mauvaise rupture ? Demanda son danseur en faisant glisser son nez sous son oreille pour y mordiller la peau offerte.

Stiles eut un soupir tremblant en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les agripper. Alors que son vis-à-vis se rapprochait encore un peu plus, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir un peu trop fort lorsque leurs hanches se rencontrèrent.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui t'fait dire ça ?

\- Tu as le regard de celui qui cherche quelqu'un d'autre en moi. Fredonna son futur amant tout contre sa peau.

Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant, mais pas de contentement cette fois-ci. Putain, il était si facile à lire ?

\- Pas vr'ment... Grogna-t-il en se cognant la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Alors, tu craques sur un hétéro.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est encore en train de parler ? Soupira Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui trouvait que l'on parlait trop, c'était un comble.

Mais très vite, son danseur fit cette ... chose avec sa bouche (!) qui déconnecta totalement le cerveau de Stiles. Tout ce qui le retenait sur terre, c'étaient ses reins en feu, les baisers du garçon, sa manière d'onduler tout contre lui et les cliquetis de sa ceinture que l'on défaisait. Un frisson le parcourut quand la main froide passa doucement sur son boxer, puis en dessous. C'était doux, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour ce qui devait-être une baise rapide dans les toilettes miteuses d'une boîte de nuit. Il tenta bien de lui faire comprendre que cette douceur, que cette tendresse dans ses mouvements n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, mais apparemment, c'était son danseur qui voyait en lui son ex. Alors Stiles se laissa faire.

Se faire prendre contre un mur, dans des chiottes crasseuses, à un rythme si tendre, si doux, alors que celui qui le remplissait entièrement murmurait un autre nom que le sien tout contre son oreille, le tout saupoudré de préservatifs au goût infect de fraise, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il imaginait sa fin de soirée, mais... Il devait bien l'avouer, l'alcool aidait beaucoup pour que son esprit s'égare un peu. Et en fermant assez fort les yeux, il pouvait se l'imaginer. Des mains plus grandes, quelques baisers plus brutaux, un mouvement plus langoureux, plus profond, et même la caresse fantôme d'un début de chaume sur la peau de son cou. Et ça lui faisait mal de ressentir ça. C'était mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas ressentir cette chaleur quand il se mit à imaginer qui était en train de le prendre ; il aurait tout donné pour ne pas sentir ses jambes se mettre à trembler alors qu'elles étaient enlacées autour de la taille de son amant d'un soir ; et surtout, il aurait aimé ne pas venir en murmurant un nom qui n'était pas celui de l'homme à qui il avait affaire, un nom qui lui était interdit.

Et surtout, il aurait vraiment aimé que ce coup d'un soir fasse disparaître toute la tension qu'il pouvait ressentir, que tout n'était que question de frustration sexuelle et qu'une fois son jus tiré, il aurait pu se détendre enfin et passer à autre chose.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il remettait sa ceinture en place, il réalisa que c'était loin d'être le cas. Maintenant que son cœur s'était calmé et que l'adrénaline retombait, nope. Son esprit était toujours concentré sur une seule personne. Et alors que son partenaire de soirée le remerciait d'un baiser d'adieu avant de retourner danser, Stiles eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux pour n'avoir qu'un seul nom en tête : Derek.

.*.

Derek était un friand lecteur, quelqu'un qui, s'il avait le temps, pouvait lire deux à trois romans par jours. Mais seulement s'il n'avait que ça à faire de la journée. Sauf que voilà, il avait une fille en bas âge, un travail à plein temps, alors disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se faire les rentrées littéraires, et du coup, il ne pouvait se rabattre que sur le bouche à oreille, la pub, et les livres qu'on lui prêtait ou conseillait activement. Il se trouve que dernièrement, il y avait bien Stiles qui lui conseillait moult romans, de tous styles, de tous horizons ; et lui en prêtait quelques uns. Certains étaient à son goût, comme Le Livre sans nom, qu'il avait dévoré en une soirée et dont il avait gardé les cernes de sa nuit trop courte quelques jours ; d'autres qui ne l'étaient pas du tout, comme Twilight – Stiles lui avait avoué quelques temps après qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais que sa tête au moment de voir le bouquin avait été mémorable et qu'il était fier de sa blague de mauvais goût. -

Mais avant Stiles, c'était Laura qui lui fournissait ses lectures. Et la veille, il avait reçu par la poste l'exemplaire d'un roman qui faisait fureur, dont il avait lui-même entendu parler, malgré le vide sociale de sa vie, avec pour seul message « Enjoy ! ». Derek avait donc déballé le roman, lu les dix premières pages et avait très rapidement refermé le tout en rougissant. Sérieusement, il y avait Sarah à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lire Beautiful Bastard alors qu'elle était à côté de lui, nope. Alors il attendit sagement de pouvoir la mettre au lit avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler la fautive à sa rougeur inappropriée.

\- « _Allô ?_ »

\- Laura, je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

\- « _Aaaah, baby-bro ! Bonjour à toi aussi._ »

\- Laura.

\- « _Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment ça va ?_ »

\- Laura !

\- « _Mais quoi ?_ »

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as envoyé, là ?!

\- « _Tu as reçu mon colis._ »

\- Je pense que c'est à Peter que tu aurais dû envoyer ce bouquin, c'est pas moi qui couche avec mon employée !

\- « _Pas encore..._ »

\- Laura !

\- « _Ouiii ?_ »

Derek soupira et se massa les tempes en entendant clairement le sourire angélique que lui adressait sa sœur durant la conversation.

\- Non mais vraiment, Laura...

\- « _Sérieusement, frérot. Lis-le, et tu me rappelles après. Avec ta vitesse de lecture, dans une heure, une heure et demie, tu pourras me rappeler !_ »

\- Lau-

\- « _A tout' !_ »

Et sans prévenir, elle raccrocha. Derek se retrouva donc dans son salon, clignant des yeux, pour le moins interdit, son téléphone bipant à son oreille. Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là, exactement ?

Il soupira, posa son portable sur la table basse et mit de côté le fait qu'il était un père de famille qui se voulait respectable et ouvrit le livre pour se plonger dans l'histoire.

Au bout du premier chapitre, il se retrouva à retirer sa cravate, la gorge sèche, les sourcils froncés. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lire, exactement ?

Au chapitre quatre, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce bouquin que sa sœur avait jugé important de partager avec lui.

A la fin du chapitre sept, il avait chaud et pestait contre Laura qui savait parfaitement ce qui lui plaisait. Putain, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour ce coup-là.

Et à la fin du roman, qu'il referma rageusement, il avait une érection du feu de Dieu dans son froc, et c'était vraiment pas agréable. Il avait passé l'âge de réagir à la moindre excitation et surtout à celle de se masturber comme un adolescent pré-pubère.

Malheureusement, il y avait un certain baby-sitter avec qui il flirtait depuis un moment, qui parasitait un peu trop son esprit pour son bien, et la frustration n'aidait vraiment pas à rester de glace devant ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme être un de ses nombreux fantasmes ; fantasmes qu'il avait gentiment rangés dans une boîte au fond de son esprit quand il s'était marié et avait eu sa fille. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'âge pour ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il se devait d'être sérieux, comme toute personne maquée qui se respec- Wait, il n'y avait plus de Kate dans le paysage, non ?

Derek s'ébroua. Putain, il ne devait pas se laisser aller dans cette direction, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Malheureusement, il fallait croire que son corps et son esprit étaient tous deux très faibles puisqu'il se perdit quelques instants dans des images pour le moins osées, quelques situations où il n'était plus seul, où un regard couleur whisky se braquait sur lui et où il pouvait lire le reflet de son propre désir et-

Le jeune père grogna et se redressa dans le fauteuil où il s'était avachi, fusillant du regard son érection qui était devenue encore plus dure, si cela était possible. Vraiment ? Il voulait dire, VRAIMENT ?! Putain non, non !

Il agrippa son portable et malgré la soirée déjà bien avancée, composa un numéro.

\- « _Alors, t'en penses quoi ?_ » Entendit-il en guise de bonsoir.

\- Putain, Laura, t'es sérieuse ?!

Il grogna en entendant sa voix, un peu trop rauque pour être innocente.

\- « _Oh oh~ J'étais SÛRE que ça allait te plaire !_ »

\- Laura.

\- « _Oui, mon chéri ?_ »

\- Tu pensais à quoi, en me l'envoyant ?

\- « _Je pensais au fait qu'il m'a beaucoup plu, et j'étais sûre que ça allait te plaire aussi !_ »

\- Laura... Soupira Derek.

\- « _Oh allez, comme si tu grognais vraiment._ »

\- ... Tu sais qu'c'est pas l'cas. Grogna-t-il en rougissant un peu.

\- « _Ouais, je sais. _»

Putain, il entendait son sourire d'ici. Il arrivait à se la représenter beaucoup trop facilement.

\- « _Alors ? Ça fait du bien des lectures comme ça, hein ?_ »

\- ... Tu as le tome deux ?

\- « _Je te le ramène jeudi._ »

\- Merci.

\- « _Tu pourras attendre jusque là ?_ »

\- Lauraaaaa...

Il l'entendit rire.

\- « _Passe une bonne nuit, p'tit frère~_ » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Et une nouvelle fois, elle raccrocha sans le laisser répondre quoi que ce soit. Derek inspira un grand coup et décida qu'une douche froide ne serait pas de trop.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa nuit fut longue et dure, sans mauvais jeu de mots bien s- Wait, nan, ce fut vraiment le cas : Non seulement sa lecture avait réveillé les hormones de l'adolescent qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être, mais en plus, il savait qu'il voyait Stiles le lendemain, et bien sûr, il l'avait retrouvé dans ses rêves.

Bon, s'il voulait être vraiment sincère, cela faisait un moment que Stiles peuplait plus ou moins ses nuits.

Ok, il les peuplait toutes depuis à peu près un mois, maintenant. Ouais, il était un peu mal barré.

Beaucoup.

Foutu, totalement.

Il se réveilla donc de nouveau dur, les draps collant à sa peau et frustré comme jamais. Heureusement que Sarah dormait encore, merci mon Dieu... Ce grand malaise, sinon.

Il devait se l'avouer, il avait passé les premières heures de sa journée en mode pilotage automatique : Déposer Sarah à l'école, s'installer à son bureau, remplir de nombreux papiers dont il ignorait totalement le contenu, repousser les avances d'une stagiaire, répondre nonchalamment à Peter... et totalement oublier la réunion tardive dont il avait pourtant reçu le mémo.

De mauvaise humeur, il attendit sa pause déjeuner pour téléphoner à Stiles. Alors que le combiné sonnait, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en soufflant contre ce début de journée pourrie où toutes ses pensées avaient tournées autour du jeune homme et du roman de la veille. Il se débarrassa de sa cravate.

\- « _Derek ? Tout va bien ?_ »

\- ... C'est quoi cette entrée en matière ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler ?

\- « _.. Euuuh... Euh, si bien sûr, je... Hmhm... Bref._ »

\- Bonjour Stiles.

\- « _... Ouais pas faux, salut. Comment tu vas ?_ »

\- Journée pourrie, mais ça va. Enfin, je crois. Bref, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- « _Tu veux qu'on remette le couvert ?_ »

Un petit silence où Derek eut un sourire.

\- « _Euuuh... ok, ça sonnait moins bizarre dans ma tête..._ »

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je t'appelais, en fait.

\- « _... Oh..._ »

Derek se mordit la lèvre en entendant ce qui semblait être de la déception dans la voix du jeune homme.

\- Non, non ! Commença-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste euh-

Comment lui faire comprendre que ouais, il aimerait bien remettre le couvert ?

\- Hm. En fait, j'ai une réunion ce soir, et les connaissant, ça va s'attarder... s'attarder encore et encore, ça va être bien chiant, alors du coup, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire manger Sarah et la coucher.

\- « _Ok, ça marche pas de problème !_ »

\- Merci beaucoup Stiles.

\- « _... Euh, Derek ?_ »

\- ... Oui ?

\- « _Je peux me permettre quelque chose ?_ »

\- Je... t'écoute ?

\- « _Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est vraiment une réunion ou tu veux remettre le couvert avec Jennyfer ?_ »

\- ... Nope.

\- «_ Désolé, c'était vraiment pas discret comme quest-_ »

\- Non, non, vraiment. Ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux remettre le couvert.

\- « _... Oh_. »

Derek ferma les yeux en s'insultant mentalement. Putain, Oscar 2015 de la subtilité dans tes dents !

\- Je ... crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

\- « _Va falloir qu'on en parle à un moment, quand même._ »

Est-ce qu'il était en train de ricaner, là ?

\- Stiles, arrête de rire.

\- « _C'est dingue, je vois tes sourcils se froncer d'ici~_ »

\- Stiles, ferme-la !

Malheureusement, sa voix trahit son sourire et Stiles explosa de rire.

\- « _À ce soir, Der'._ »

\- J'te f'rai payer, gamin.

\- « _J'ai trop peur._ »

\- Tu devrais !

\- « _Tout à fait._ »

Il grogna et raccrocha. Puis il resta le reste de sa pause déjeuner à regarder son portable, à repenser à la conversation. On avait dépassé le stade du subtil pour le coup. Oups... ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Au final, sa journée n'était pas si mal que ça.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews. Désolé pour ce qui s'y trouve.**

**Marion **: Naaaan, ne pleure paaaas QoQ *câlin* J'voulais pas tous vous mettre mal ! Naaaaan ! Mais bon, fallait ce moment un peu cliché pour les faire avancer tous deux ! Na ! Parce qu'ils ont un CÂLIN ! EN EFFET ! JOIE ! Les mamans ne nous comprendra jamais ! *pleurs* Je retourne écrire How to train your Direwolf, parce que j'ai genre trooooop d'idée ! Gros poutoux !

**Francesca** : Owyeah ! Enfin non, ne pleurs pas ! NAN MAIS SERIEUSEMENT, ARRETEZ DE PLEURER ! èOé Mais oui, rapprochement rapprochement !

Alors, ce chapitre, ne ? *^*

**Lucie33** : Naaaaan, pas Exterminate ! Nooooope ! *se cache dans Torchwood* Stop crying ! Ouais, ça avance doucement, doucement... Huhuhu~

Ouaiiis, Dragon, ça va être coooool ! Alors ce chapitre ?

**Misew **: Ouais, frustration, quand tu nous tiens... huhuhu. Alours, cette suite ? Hm ? ;)

**Kibble** : Haaaaan, mais bienvenu, je ne te connais paaaas touaaa ! LES GENS ! ON SORT LES COTILLONS, Y A DES NOUVEAUX ! /O/ \O\ Bienvenu dans cette aventure, je t'adoube et te fais nouveau petit panda roux. Nyahahaha ! Une des zentilles lectrice comme toi a dit un jour que ma fic était une coke!fic tellement qu'elle était adictive... Tant de zolies choses que vous me dites *rougit* Heureuse que ça te plaise, et j'espère que cette suite correspond à tes attentes ! /O/ Poutoux poutoux !

**Sasunaruchan** : Le moussaillon va bien ! Le moussaillon a toujours un peu de vertiges, mais le mouissallon se réhabitue tout doucement à la terre ferme ! VOui, chapitre tout doux que le chapitre précédent .w. Tout fluffy/drama, héhéhé ! Un poutou, un poutou /O/ Tu es n'heureuse, hein ? Hein, avooooue ! Ahahaha ! /O/

Haaaaaan, meurchi *rougit, encore, pour changer* Vous me mettez toute mal à l'aise ouech ! Et cette phrase est pas française ! Alors cette suite, est-ce que qu'elle te plait ? Hm ?

AH ! Cette nouvelle fiction, elle est trop cool ! èWé Enfin moi, je m'éclate à l'écrire ouech ! *sautille sur place* Je vous tiens au courant ! Poutoux poutoux !

**Cleem** : Contene que cela t'ai plus ! J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi bien que le reste .w. Meurchi pour ta review !

**Guest** : Merchi .w. Contente que ça te plaise ( je me repète là non ? xD )

…..

* * *

_*quitte le mode scribouillarde n'happy de ses lecteurs :D*_

_[ On m'a conseiller de retirer ce mot "doux" pour éviter d'avoir des emmerdes. Je l'aurais bien laisser, j'ai pas vraiment peur des représailles et c'est pas une vaine tentative de fuite. Mais après quelques MPs où on me l'a répéter plusieurs fois... l'avis du plus grand nombre l'emporte. DE toute façon, je crois que le massage est passé. De toute manière... ]_

Je répète. Quand tu veux, où tu veux. Je t'attend petite. J'ai cinq ans de ressentit et de haine emmagasiné qui ne demande qu'une étincelle pour sortir.

_[ Là, c'est sur que c'est passé. *assume* ]_

* * *

_*redeviens la scribouillarde toute sweety en manque de sucre et de paillettes*_

…_._

_*toussotte*_

_Hm, désolé pour ça ^^'_

_Bref ! Verdict ? Chapitre un peu cours, ou tout du moins où il ne se passe que peu de choses. Disons que... Que ouais, ENCORE une fois, je me suis fais avoir : me suis laisser emporter par la PASSSSSSIONNNE~ ***accents espagnol je vous pris !*** et, pour la troisième fois maintenant, ai du scinder un chapitre en deux... Enfin, pour être tout à fait exacte... EN TROIS ! MOUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ! * sort* Donc, dites vous que ce que vous avez là, ça devrait aller avec le chapitre de la semaine prochaine – OUI, je ne change pas mon planning de publication pour celui-ci ! - et que... Et que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment. J'ai eu deux trois jours de pages blanches mais maintenant, c'est repartit, et encore plus qu'avant ! BREF ! _

_A Lundi prochain, pour euh... On va dire Livre, course poursuite et cravate. Z'allez kiffer. 8D_

_Licorne, paillettes et panda ! _

_Xoxo, 'Win~_

_P.S 1) Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com / playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5_

_P.S 2) Ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com, 8D Vous voulez me harceler ? Pas de soucis~ Je vous répondrais !_


	19. FANTASME - PARTIE 2 -

( Et c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que j'arrête de mettre les copyright. Je crois qu'on a compris le délire depuis le temps xD )

**NOTE** : • **Chewre** à betatétiser /o/

• Comme d'hab', les réponses aux reviews en baaaas~

• Ce chapitre, il est tout spécialement pour **LittleRedRidingGraphic** qui l'attendait... Owi, qui l'attendait ; Et pour **Arm des McD** et son ADORABLE compte à rebours à coup de panda roux, renard et panda ; Et pour **Erika Keysie**, qui me disait adorablement mercredi que "_Owh, je n'aurais pas fini de lire d'ici Lundi_" AHAHAHA ! TU L'AS FINI VENDREDI, BOUILLAKASSA ! *_sort_* ; Pour **TheCrasy** qui a cédé à la tentation et qui a rejoins l'aventure ; Pour **Djahane Hale**, qui aime le M ( très marrant à dire à voix haute ) ; Pour **Orange-sanguine** et ses adooorables propositions de vente de cyanure ; Pour **Jlukes**, ma fââââmme - bon, pas rien qu'a moi, mais faut bien officialiser le truc à un moment, né ? - Et puis bien sur pour tous les autres, à qui je ne parle pas forcément en privé sur FB ou par MP ; pour toooutes les mises en favs, pour tooooutes les mises en follow, pour tooooou- oui, oui, d'accord, je m'arrète là. Va pour l'chapitre.

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com / playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : Prenez un paquet de nouilles lettrés, sortez toooutes les lettres M et faites vous un collier avec. Genre, maintenant. Tout de suite. L'attend.

**Dernière chose genre ULTRA IMPORTANTE** : Disons que la musique que j'utilise dans ce chapitre est MON fantasme personnel. Les paroles sont magnifiques, la voix du chanteur est transcendante, l'instru est à se damner bref, je perd pied un peu plus à chaque fois que j'écoute cette musique. Et OUI, en fait, je n'ai écrit la _Thérapie Panda _QUE pour vous partagez cette musique AU BON MOMENT ! Ainsi que toutes les musiques de ce p'tit bonhomme, que je vais réutiliser tout au long de l'histoire future. Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT – FANTASME – PARTIE 2 -**

_JAYMES YOUNG – Dark Star_

Comme il s'y était attendu, la réunion avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps pour ses nerfs. Il ne s'était pas retenu d'engueuler son oncle, parce que sérieusement, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il se permit enfin de soupirer seulement quand il claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui. S'y adossant, Derek se cogna la tête contre le bois et ferma les yeux en se frottant le visage.

\- Longue journée ?

Le jeune père ouvrit un œil pour observer Stiles qui l'attendait, adossé à la porte du couloir, lui souriant doucement.

\- Te moque pas, c'était une horreur. Marmonna-t-il en se détachant de la porte et en se traînant dans son appartement.

Stiles le suivit en trottinant, ricanant juste parce qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lui mettre une torgnole à l'arrière du crâne. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et abandonna sa mallette quelque part sur le canapé, histoire de se détacher le plus de cette journée pourrie qu'il avait passée assis sur une chaise de bureau peu confortable et devant un ordinateur qui lui avait esquinté les yeux.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en grignotant une tranche de pain de mie.

\- Yep. On a mangé, on a lu plein d'histoires de panda, elle s'est endormie il y a une petite demi-heure. Déclara Stiles avec un sourire tendre. Le cœur de Derek s'emballa.

Le père hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. La veilleuse était allumée et il pouvait voir ses cheveux noirs sortir de sous la couette. Une bouffée de tendresse l'enserra et il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds pour s'accroupir à côté du lit. Il fixa son bébé dormir profondément, la bouche entrouverte, les bras serrés autour de sa peluche panda. Il se redressa, eut une petite hésitation, pour au final se pencher et poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la tignasse de sa fille, qui ne le saura jamais. Une dernière caresse sur sa joue et il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles était là, et au vu de la grimace gênée qu'il arborait, il avait vu ce que Derek venait de faire.

\- J'avais prévu de te taquiner sur quelque chose, mais là, je crois que j'ai vu le truc le plus adorable au monde, je n'ai juste pas le courage de tout détruire. Marmonna-t-il à voix basse pour éviter de faire du bruit.

\- Adorable, adorable... Je la prends en traître, ouais. Soupira le père, un peu honteux de ses quelques signes de tendresse qu'il lui donnait sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

\- Derek, arrête de te dénigrer. Je t'ai déjà dit qu-

\- Tu voulais me taquiner sur quoi ? Changea-t-il brusquement de conversation.

Stiles le regarda, cligna quelques secondes des paupières avant de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de sourire. Il sortit ce qu'il tenait derrière son dos - Tiens, Derek n'avait pas vu qu'il cachait quelque chose, et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

\- Tu as des lectures intéressantes, à ce que je vois.

Derek eut une grimace en voyant l'exemplaire de _Beautiful Bastard_ dans les mains fines de Stiles. Quand il pensait allier ses deux sujets de rêve de la nuit passée dans la réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il pensait. Il fit un pas vers lui pour le récupérer, mais Stiles le tint à distance en ne retenant plus le grand sourire amusé qui barrait son visage.

\- Alors tu n'as pas le temps de lire le tome deux du _Livre sans nom_, mais t'as l'temps de lire les nouveaux Harlequin. Tu t'fous d'moi ?

\- C'est ma sœur qui me l'a envoyé et-

\- Ouais ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit tous. "C'est pas à moi", " On me l'a prêté, mais j'voulais pas le lire", ces excuses ne marchent pas avec moi. Rit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Derek haussa un sourcil et fit un nouveau pas.

\- Rends-le-moi.

\- Nope.

\- ... Stiles.

Le baby-sitter lui offrit un grand sourire en tenant le livre tout contre lui.

\- Tu m'le prêtes ?

L'air de Stiles était beaucoup trop innocent pour le bon sens de Derek. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Non.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Va falloir que je te le vole, alors.

\- N'essaye même p-

Stiles ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'enfuir en courant. Derek le regarda passer, interdit pendant un court instant, avant qu'il ne se jette à sa poursuite le plus silencieusement possible. A vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver à tourner en rond dans son appartement pour essayer de rattraper le voleur en herbe qui était vraiment habile pour l'éviter. Mais Derek était rapide et - ouais, on pouvait le dire, une vraie brute. Alors qu'ils passaient pour la troisième fois dans le couloir, Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de passer la porte menant au salon, il le percuta violemment pour le plaquer contre le mur. Stiles eut un petit cri de douleur quand sa joue rencontra le mur et le père colla sa bouche à son oreille pour lui chuchoter de faire moins de bruit, qu'ils ne devaient pas réveiller Sarah.

Ils stoppèrent donc tout mouvement, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un son qui aurait pu leur prouver qu'ils avaient effectivement dérangé le sommeil paisible de la petite, mais ils ne pouvaient rien entendre d'autre que la respiration erratique de Derek et les rires silencieux de Stiles. Le père grogna. Il osait se moquer de lui, le bougre ! Il l'attrapa un peu brutalement par les épaules et le retourna pour le plaquer - un peu brusquement, il le reconnaissait - contre le mur, le fusillant du regard.

\- Rends-le-moi ! Chuchota-t-il.

\- Nope ! Rit de nouveau Stiles.

Derek grogna et tenta de récupérer le livre mais Stiles le mit hors de portée en ricanant.

\- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix le récupérer ? Il t'a tant plus ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire victorieux en réussissant à plaquer son poignet libre au-dessus de sa tête.

Stiles eut un hoquet, et ce fut comme s'il retombait sur terre, prenant brutalement conscience de la situation. Si lui n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'alors, ce n'était pas le cas de Derek.

Celui-ci aimerait penser qu'il ne faisait pas attention à leur position, que sa jambe ne s'était pas glissée entre celles de Stiles pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir quand il avait réussi à le bloquer contre le mur. Qu'il ne sentait pas le rire soufflé contre sa joue s'éteindre en un halètement, que l'odeur du jeune homme ne l'avait pas assailli et que respirer le même air que Stiles n'était pas excitant. Il aimerait penser que c'était faux, que son cœur ne s'était pas emballé en sentant celui du baby-sitter battre bien trop rapidement pour une simple course-poursuite dans un couloir à travers leurs deux torses collés. Il aimerait penser qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans les yeux couleur ambre du plus jeune, et qu'il n'avait pas frissonné en voyant clairement ses pupilles se dilater. Il aimerait penser que ses yeux ne l'aient pas trahi. Mais il savait que tout cela était faux. Il le savait, et Stiles le savait tout autant. Et ils étaient d'accord avec ça, bordel qu'ils l'étaient, Derek en était sûr. Il déglutit, sa salive lui faisant défaut, et le regard de Stiles se braqua sur ses lèvres. Un frisson grisant parcourut le père quand son vis-à-vis humidifia les siennes et s'il s'était écouté, il aurait grogné de frustration pour ne pas pouvoir suivre le mouvement lui-même ; grogner d'envie, d'urgence, un mélange des trois, choisissez votre préféré.

\- Derek...

Ce simple souffle brossa ses lèvres comme le plus doux des baisers et Derek tressaillit. Stiles eut une prise d'inspiration un peu précipitée alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur son poignet, comme pour s'empêcher de ... de quoi exactement ? Est-ce qu'on allait vraiment lui reprocher de vouloir le dévorer sur place pour éteindre son propre feu, celui qui commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à le consumer ?

\- On devrait p-peut-être- Oh merde.

Le livre tomba au sol, mais qui s'en souciait encore ? Sûrement pas Derek. Pas quand la main désormais libre de Stiles agrippa sa chemise et sa cravate pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui pour écraser violemment leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Putain, pourquoi avaient-ils attendu jusque là avant de faire ça, déjà ? Quelle perte de temps. Ils avaient perdu leur temps, c'était la seule chose que Derek retenait alors qu'il se collait un peu plus au baby-sitter qui eut un bruit de gorge appréciateur en se retrouvant ainsi compressé contre le mur, bruit qui se perdit entre les lèvres de Derek. Celles de Stiles avaient le goût d'Éternité ; sa langue, celle de l'Interdit.

Et son corps vibrant tout contre le sien se chargea de l'achever, alors que la main de Stiles s'agrippait à sa hanche comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Derek n'aurait jamais soupçonné autant de force cachée dans un corps bien moins développé que le sien - sans offense, hein - mais il était sûr qu'il allait avoir une marque, dessinant les doigts de Stiles sur sa peau. Oh ouais putain, une marque, prouvant que ce qui se passait maintenant était réel, bien réel.

Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure comme pour se venger. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa brutalement, ses membres se crispèrent et Derek en profita pour prendre le contrôle sur le baiser. C'était urgent, violent, sans aucune douceur ; précipité, impétueux, sans aucune tendresse ; Mais au final, c'était plus grisant, aphrodisiaque et lascif que n'importe quel baiser tendre que Derek avait pu donner ou recevoir.

La main de Stiles qui l'avait attiré contre lui passa sur son torse en une caresse douce, avant de se débattre avec les boutons de sa chemise. Dans le baiser, Derek eut un sourire en le sentant autant galérer à tenter de faire ça à une main, puisque lui tenait toujours son poignet gauche contre le mur. Il le sentit d'ailleurs essayer de se libérer mais Derek le tenait bien trop étroitement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Stiles le repoussa brutalement, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Derek se retrouva les bras ballants, haletant et l'air hagard. Il faillit penser qu'il avait mal interprété les signes, mais en voyant Stiles prendre une respiration haletante en passant les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se coller de nouveau à lui pour à son tour le plaquer contre la surface dure, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Ses paumes agrippèrent le bassin du plus jeune pour l'approcher encore plus si possible, mais Stiles préféra plutôt lui faire perdre la tête avec son baiser pour enfin s'occuper dignement de la chemise du père de famille ; chemise qu'il semblait avoir en horreur à en juger par la vitesse avec laquelle il voulait l'en débarrasser. Derek sentit ses abdominaux se contracter lorsque les doigts de Stiles se posèrent enfin sur sa peau mise à nu, s'attardant sur la ligne du bonheur avant de remonter le long de ses côtes en le griffant légèrement. Il ne put retenir un grognement sourd qui lui échappa. Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu, sûrement pour reprendre son souffle, mais Derek refusa de le laisser s'écarter trop, agrippant sa tignasse pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Stiles n'avait qu'à apprendre l'apnée, ou faire comme lui, respirer par le nez. Il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Derek n'était pas prêt à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Pas maintenant.

Ils se détachèrent du mur, titubant quelque peu dans le couloir. Sa main tirant un peu sur les mèches chocolat du plus jeune, Derek batailla un instant avec la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, refusant de rompre le baiser ou de se détacher du corps de Stiles, se tordant le bras dans son dos. Quand enfin le bois céda à ses assauts, ce fut à son tour de tirer le plus jeune par le t-shirt pour qu'il suive ses mouvements. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Stiles entreprit de lui agripper la nuque à deux mains en approfondissant le frottement de leurs hanches. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était agréable de sentir l'érection de Stiles contre la sienne, ou désagréable de ne la sentir qu'à travers le tissu bien trop rêche et bien trop épais de leurs jeans. Il empoigna donc la ceinture du pantalon devenu encombrant, et batailla un instant avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair : Il tremblait. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps venait d'être plongé dans un bain d'eau bouillante et qu'il luttait pour trouver de l'oxygène et pour ne pas succomber.

Stiles posa ses mains sur son abdomen pour le repousser, mettant fin au ballet de leurs langues, afin de se débarrasser de sa chemise à carreaux et de faire passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Il se colla de nouveau à Derek, pressant leurs fronts ensemble en posant ses mains sur ses flancs, restant tout simplement là ; respirant le même air que Derek, les yeux fermés, hésitant. Le jeune père l'observa un instant : Sa bouche rougie par ses assauts, sa respiration erratique, ses cheveux partant désormais dans tous les sens, son nez fin, ses longs cils - putain, ces cils quoi... Et ses grains de beauté, au-dessus de son œil gauche, parsemant sa joue droite, ceux sur son menton... Beau. Il était beau, putain. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, se délectant du tressaillement du plus jeune, brossant doucement ces si jolies tâches de son pouce.

\- Der'...

Stiles enlaça ses hanches, se collant étroitement à lui, une des mains partant à la découverte de son dos alors que sa chemise coulait sur le sol dans un bruit clair de tissu froissé. Derek soupira de plaisir en sentant la peau de Stiles contre la sienne. Alors que les doigts du plus jeune s'agrippèrent à son omoplate, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, dans un baiser chaste.

\- Arrête-moi... Supplia-t-il dans un souffle, que Derek captura d'un nouveau doux baiser.

\- Surtout pas, Stiles.

Ce dernier soupira un "_Oh merci, putain_" de soulagement avant de l'emporter de nouveau dans un ballet dont ils créaient les pas, mais qu'ils avaient toujours dansé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sentir la brûlure de sa cravate sur sa nuque, alors que Stiles avait enroulé une de ses mains autour du bout de tissu bleu pour le tirer vers lui, toujours un peu plus près. Derek n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée, se fondre dans la chaleur du jeune homme, de celui qui lui parasitait toutes ses pensées, celui qui le rendait totalement hors service quand il se tenait un peu trop près, celui qui était en ce moment même en train de le débarrasser de son pantalon tout en le poussant doucement vers le lit. Ils tombèrent sur le matelas dans un enchevêtrement de membres judicieux, comme ne formant qu'une seule et même personne.

Les mains de Stiles remontèrent le long de ses flancs, s'agrippèrent un instant à ses épaules avant d'encadrer son visage et de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ce fut au tour de Derek de hoqueter quand le jeune homme s'appuya contre lui de tout son poids, les faisant tous les deux s'enfoncer dans le matelas alors que leurs hanches se pressaient douloureusement l'une contre l'autre. Stiles tirait ses cheveux, lui, griffait son dos, cramponnait sa peau, tirait sur son pantalon pour le lui ôter. Le plus jeune était encore beaucoup trop habillé, c'était inacceptable. Ils se débâtirent tous les deux avec le tissu pour le retirer sans se séparer pour autant. Une fois que seuls leurs boxers les séparaient, leur danse reprit, toujours plus douce, plus profonde, plus langoureuse, et tellement plus douloureuse. Derek sentait son cœur battre une mesure improbable, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Sa tête tournait, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le trop plein d'émotions ou pour le coup, le manque d'oxygène qui se faisait sentir. Il réussit, au terme de nombreux efforts et de courage de sa part, à se détacher des lèvres de Stiles pour prendre une avide bouffée d'air. Le jeune homme partit donc à la découverte de son cou, laissant derrière ses baisers une traînée de feu, faisant ripper ses dents contre son épiderme, et putain, Derek perdait complètement la tête sous ce traitement. Une véritable torture qui lui arracha un gémissement rauque auquel Stiles répondit par un nouveau frottement.

Bon Dieu ce qu'il aimait sentir ses hanches plus étroites que les siennes contre lui ! Ses ongles dérapèrent dans le creux de ses reins, glissèrent sous son boxer et il empoigna d'une main vorace la fesse de Stiles qui se cambra tout contre son corps. Derek grogna quand le plus jeune mordit sa clavicule pour étouffer un gémissement.

\- S-Stiles. Réussit-il à bégayer.

C'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Stiles était vraiment en train de se frotter contre lui, lui était véritablement en train d'explorer son dos, partant à la découverte de ce corps sur lequel il avait commencé à fantasmer quelques temps plus tôt, ils étaient vraiment en train de se perdre l'un dans l'autre et Derek commençait véritablement à perdre la raison. Sauf qu'à travers les brumes du désir, une pensée s'imposa à lui aussi clairement que la Lune lors d'une nuit sans nuage : Qui allait faire quoi ?

\- Stiles. Réussit-il de nouveau à dire dans un soupir, sans un accroc cette fois-ci.

\- Non non, non non. Ne parle pas. Baise-moi, réfléchis après. Marmonna Stiles tout contre son cou.

Cette voix, cette intonation, ce frottement, bordel ; tellement mieux qu'en simple rêve. Derek perdit pied. Plantant ses ongles dans la peau tendre de ses fesses, il le fit basculer pour l'enfoncer à son tour dans son matelas, coupant le souffle du plus jeune sous son poids. Ce fut à son tour de venir mordiller la peau de son cou alors que sa main entreprenait de débarrasser Stiles du dernier vêtement qu'il possédait. Stiles se cambra, désormais nu entre ses draps, et Derek était sûr de n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi désirable et érotique que cet homme se tortillant sous lui, tentant de frotter ses hanches contre sa paume. Quand Derek referma enfin sa main autour de ce membre palpitant qui le réclamait, il frissonna de désir alors que Stiles lâchait dans un souffle ce qui ressemblait fortement à un miaulement. Ça y est, Derek pouvait mourir en paix. Jamais personne n'avait aussi bien réagi à ses caresses, et bordel, que c'était enivrant. Les ongles de Stiles ripèrent une nouvelle fois dans son dos et Derek savait maintenant qu'il allait garder certaines marques de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir. De toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

La grande et fine main de Stiles se refermant sur son propre membre le ramena au centre de l'action et il ne chercha même pas à restreindre le gémissement qu'il poussa quand le jeune homme commença un va-et-vient tremblant. Derek enroula sa main autour de la sienne pour le stopper.

\- Lub... lubrifiant. Table de chevet.

Stiles, à travers ses yeux embrumés et aussi noirs que la nuit, tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées, le fixa sans comprendre avant de baisser les yeux. Il gémit de nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh, merde. T'es circoncis. Oh putain, c'est sexy. Chouina-t-il d'une voix transpirante de plaisir.

Derek souffla un rire tremblant avant de se pencher de nouveau pour embrasser la lèvre qu'il avait précédemment agressée alors que Stiles cherchait à tâtons à atteindre le tiroir, au risque de faire tomber la lampe de chevet. Le gel froid sur sa peau délicate et sensible le fit trembler et il se permit de gémir de nouveau quand Stiles reprit ses mouvements lents sur sa verge, facilités par le lubrifiant qui se réchauffait peu à peu. Il soupira, ou gémit, ou grogna, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

Seul restait Stiles.

Stiles sous lui, Stiles et ses gémissements, Stiles et son souffle sur sa peau, Stiles contre lui, Stiles qui s'occupait si bien de son érection, sachant quand accélérer, quand ralentir, quand resserrer sa prise ou encore quand caresser son gland du pouce pour récupérer avec tendresse les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal.

Putain, ils allaient trop vite, et à la fois pas assez vite. Embrassant de nouveau la bouche du jeune homme, Derek grogna, glissant une fois de plus ses doigts dans les cheveux chocolat, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui pour accentuer la caresse ; mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait cette impression qu'il ne serait jamais rassasié, pas tant qu'ils resteraient ainsi. Son autre main - celle qui n'était pas occupée à tirer sur les mèches de Stiles pour se délecter à la source des gémissements qu'il tirait - glissa sur l'os de la hanche, en une caresse légère du pouce ; s'attarda un instant sur- Oh putain, il avait même un grain de beauté ici quoi, perdu entre les quelques poils pubiens que Stiles pouvait avoir ! Et non, Derek n'avait pas grogné de plaisir en réalisant ça. Ils bataillèrent un instant, Stiles se vengea de ses caresses qui lui arrachaient beaucoup trop de frissons pour son bien en donnant à sa main glissante un rythme plus lent et bien plus frustrant ; Derek y répondit en lui mordillant la langue. Sentant la main du père s'attarder à cet endroit, Stiles ouvrit un peu plus les jambes en une invitation claire et précise. Les doigts de Derek caressèrent l'entrée du jeune homme. Malgré leur empressement et sa propre impatience, il voulait faire les choses bien. Lui faire mal était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en cet instant.

Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Stiles. Alors qu'il cherchait à attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant pour le préparer comme il se devait, le jeune homme grogna, et Derek réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours un vêtement : Sa cravate – bonsoir, cliché - car Stiles l'avait attrapé, et d'un geste un peu trop habile pour qu'il puisse suivre le mouvement, le jeune homme avait réussi à inverser les rôles en brandissant le lubrifiant. La respiration sifflante, Derek l'interrogea du regard avant de soupirer quand, une main crispée sur son ventre tendu, Stiles se cambra tout en continuant de le masturber lascivement, le guidant vers son anneau de chair. Le jeune père eut un sursaut de lucidité, agrippant ses hanches pour attirer son attention.

\- Attends, je... la préparation, je... Haleta-t-il.

\- Pas l'temps pour ces conneries. Marmonna Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et sans épiloguer plus que ça - chose notable venant du jeune hyperactif, même si le contexte ne s'y prêtait guère -, le jeune homme s'empala lui-même dans un mouvement de hanches qui trahissait un certain passif. Derek ferma très fort les yeux sous l'intensité du mouvement. Oh bordel... Oh. Bordel ! Il se mordit la lèvre au sang, le souffle coupé, alors qu'au-dessus de lui, Stiles hoquetait avant de gémir longuement. Derek put clairement entendre la douleur suinter. Il rouvrit un œil - il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'abstenir parce que, si la vision d'un Stiles haletant perdu entre ses draps était excitante, celle d'un Stiles rougissant le chevauchant devait clairement être interdite par la convention de Genève. Ou alors, il en demandait l'exclusivité complète. Cherchant à ne pas perdre pied trop vite, il lui caressa doucement la cuisse en lui demandant dans un souffle si ça allait.

\- Pourquoi j'suis toujours aussi impatient, hein ? Grogna le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse. La prochaine fois, arête-moi avant que j'fasse cette connerie.

Derek eut un sourire en sentant son cœur accélérer, se redressant sur ses coudes. Une prochaine fois... Stiles parlait d'une prochaine fois, putain.

\- Cet après-midi, quand je parlais de te faire payer, ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. Railla-t-il gentiment en caressant doucement l'érection de Stiles qui avait perdu en vigueur sous le coup de la douleur.

Stiles eut un rire un peu faible, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Je suis pourtant sûr que tu dois avoir un exemplaire de _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ qui traîne dans le coin.

\- Dans le bureau. Laura me l'a offert pour notre anniversaire.

Cette fois-ci, l'hyperactif rit plus franchement, rire qui se termina en gémissement électrisant. Contre sa paume, Derek sentait son membre reprendre de la vigueur. Il se redressa plus franchement, passa son bras autour des reins du jeune homme, et souffla doucement pour éviter de gémir à son tour.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle en embrassant son menton, là où trônait un énième grain de beauté.

Il allait vouer un culte à ces grains de beauté, ériger un autel en Oréo et ferait brûler de l'encens en leur honneur. Stiles soupira doucement, la respiration tremblante, en pressant leur deux fronts ensemble pour acquiescer après avoir dégluti difficilement.

\- J'avais juste pas réalisé que tu étais aussi large, putain.

Derek ouvrit la bouche de surprise et une plainte lui échappa. Il ferma les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Merde, dis pas des trucs comme ça ou je vais finir avant même d'avoir commencé. Lui confia-t-il, la gorge serrée et le membre palpitant.

Stiles rouvrit enfin les yeux et lui offrit le plus beau sourire salace qu'il lui fut donner de voir - et sans vouloir se vanter, il en avait vu depuis le temps -, jouant avec sa cravate pour l'attirer à lui pour un baiser papillon.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Chut.

Et la danse reprit de nouveau. Stiles s'était plié contre lui, et Derek n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pouvait se perdre un peu plus en lui, et pourtant.

Ce fut le plus jeune qui instaura leur premier rythme, ondulant d'abord lascivement du bassin. Les yeux mi-clos, respirant le même air que lui, Derek le laissa aller et venir sur ses hanches, suivant les mouvements de ses muscles sous ses doigts posés au creux de ses reins, sans chercher à prendre le contrôle de cette fusion charnelle. Il préférait amplement perdre pied, lentement mais sûrement, se délecter des accrocs dans la respiration du baby-sitter, avaler les quelques gémissements qui échappaient à son contrôle, et surtout se laisser mener par le bout de la cravate, genre, littéralement. Derek était quasiment sûr de n'avoir jamais eu de moment pareil : Les mouvements étaient si doux, si amples et si profonds, qu'il aurait signé un contrat pour une place VIP en Enfer s'il pouvait vivre une telle chose à chaque étreinte.

Bientôt, Derek n'entendait plus que son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, les marmonnements incompréhensibles du plus jeune, et surtout, les bruits obscènes que leurs mouvements produisaient et qui emplissaient la chambre pour les enfermer tous les deux dans une bulle hors du temps, à l'atmosphère chaude et épaisse, lourde et délicieuse. Alors que Stiles passait ses bras autour de son cou pour l'entraîner dans un baiser humide, Derek se laissa submerger par ses instincts et commença enfin à être actif dans cette étreinte, se perdant à la fois dans ce baiser ainsi que dans le corps si chaud du plus jeune. Leur mouvement lent et presque tendre se mua très vite en une caresse passionnée et entraînante ; tous deux étroitement enlacés, glissant l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intense. Stiles s'était à la fois agrippé à l'épaule de Derek ainsi qu'à ses mèches noires, s'y accrocha comme pour ne pas perdre pied ; alors que lui empoignait ses fesses, l'une de ses mains remonta le long de son dos pour y attraper une pleine poignée de cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière pour exposer son cou. Stiles gémit en sentant les dents du jeune père se refermer sur sa peau, mordillant tantôt doucement, tantôt hâtivement, tirant ses cheveux pour accentuer cette torture peu, ou trop osée. Quand les doigts de Derek lâchèrent sa fesse pour venir caresser presque tendrement l'endroit où leurs corps s'emboîtaient si parfaitement, Stiles lâcha un gémissement plus proche du cri de plaisir que des simples soupirs échappés un peu plus tôt.

\- Putain, Der'. P-Plus. Plus. Supplia-t-il alors.

Il accéda à sa demande sans broncher - comme s'il en était capable -, guidant lui-même Stiles sur sa verge, bougeant son bassin, changeant un peu d'angle. Mais il n'avait pas sa pleine capacité de mouvements. Crochetant les hanches de son amant, il les fit basculer sur le côté, ré emprisonnant Stiles sous son poids. Celui-ci geint quand Derek le quitta totalement mais lâcha ensuite un juron coloré empreint de désir alors que le jeune père replongeait en lui d'un seul mouvement fluide. Oui, là, parfait. Derek l'embrassa de nouveau, instaurant un rythme d'assaut plus profond, plus rapide, une de ses mains retournant prendre soin du sexe de Stiles. Deux, trois mouvements de poignets avant que Stiles ne l'accompagne dans cet échange, se cambrant dans les draps, croisant ses longues jambes sur les reins de Derek, se soulevant un peu plus du matelas à chaque coup de boutoir. Derek put observer, fasciné, le plus jeune agripper les draps près de sa tête et les tordre sans ménagement, fermant fort les yeux et enfin maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer les lamentations qui lui venaient. Empoignant une de ses cuisses, Derek se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser, s'attardant sur les marques de dents que Stiles venait de s'affliger seul, voulant les effacer du bout de la langue. Le jeune homme eut un nouveau soupir, glapit quelques insanités quand Derek se planta jusqu'à la garde, refermant simultanément ses doigts plus fortement sur son membre.

Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il refusait de laisser Stiles avec un goût amer d'inachevé. A son plus grand plaisir - il se jettera des fleurs plus tard - le baby-sitter lui hoqueta de continuer ainsi, qu'il y était presque. Alors il n'eut aucune pitié à pomper presque douloureusement l'érection de Stiles, qui tenta d'abord d'échapper à cette torture ; qui se cambra ensuite, dans l'idée d'accentuer la caresse, pour enfin onduler en rythme avec Derek, si rythme régulier il y avait encore. Sans délaisser ses attentions pour le garçon, il retira le drap du poing serré de Stiles pour y glisser ses doigts afin de les enlacer avec les siens. Ils eurent encore quelques va-et-vient brutaux avant que Stiles ne halète une dernière fois et jouisse, sa main libre plaquée fermement contre sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui, pourtant, lui arrachait la gorge. Derek se délecta de cette vue, pantelant. Tout en Stiles était magnifique mais cette main cachant sa bouche rougie par leurs baisers était de trop dans ce tableau. Alors il la repoussa, la plaquant contre le matelas en symétrie presque parfaite de leurs autres mains toujours liées, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Stiles qui enlaça leurs doigts, les serrant fermement pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors que l'étau autour de son sexe se resserrait une dernière fois, Derek sentit la chaleur singulière de la jouissance embraser son torse et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les picotements caractéristiques se manifestèrent et sa vision périphérique disparut, l'abandonnant dans une étendue couleur whisky dans laquelle il se noya avec plaisir.

Blanc.

Le tambour qu'était son cœur refusa de se calmer. Sa respiration sifflante refusa de lui apporter de l'oxygène. Tout son corps tremblant d'après jouissance refusa de lui obéir et-

\- Bah merde alors. Souffla Stiles, visiblement peu mieux loti.

Derek déglutit et hocha doucement la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente en cet instant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, retombant doucement de leur nuage de passion. Le jeune père réalisa tout de même que leurs mains étaient toujours étroitement liées, et que s'ils restaient ainsi encore trop longtemps, le sang allait quitter leurs doigts. Il desserra donc sa prise et Stiles lui sourit doucement pour le remercier. Une de ses mains quitta la sienne et remonta le long de son bras en une caresse légère pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, de nouveau. Derek ferma à demi les yeux pour pleinement apprécier la caresse sur son cuir chevelu. Son cœur reprenait enfin un rythme vivable, sa respiration s'était calmée. Le pouce de Stiles brossa sa joue et Derek ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher et de lui offrir un baiser tendre, qui arracha un soupir au garçon. Leurs lèvres se murent paresseusement, leurs langues jouèrent gentiment ensemble, sans chercher à prendre le contrôle. C'était juste un échange, doux, tendre, tellement agréable.

\- Der' ? Soupira Stiles.

\- Hm ?

\- Autant, toujours te sentir en moi est incroyable, autant je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir appeler les pompiers ce soir parce qu'on sera bloqué. Parce que ça aura séché. Précisa-t-il avec une petite rougeur.

Derek eut un petit sourire en le voyant si gêné, lui qui quelques temps auparavant avait été si cru dans ses propos. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour brosser leurs bouches ensemble avant de se défaire de la chaleur accueillante de son amant en lui murmurant des excuses. C'est quand son corps rencontra le matelas qu'il réalisa que l'adrénaline avait foutu le camp et qu'il commençait à sentir les effets de leur passion par ses muscles endoloris et par la fatigue qui commençait à l'étreindre.

\- Hm... Der' ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Stiles, qui étouffait un bâillement.

\- Ce serait trop te demander de... euh... t'as pas quelque chose pour me nettoyer, parce que toi ça va, mais moi je vais être poisseux si je m'en occupe pas. Déclara le baby-sitter avec un air docte avant de sourire d'un air canaille. Et j'aimerais éviter de bouger, j'ai très mal aux reins ; On se demande bien pourquoi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et roula sur le matelas pour tout d'abord ranger le lubrifiant et ensuite prendre la boîte de mouchoirs pour la tendre à son amant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as vraiment tout l'attirail. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ y est aussi rangé ?

\- Dans le bureau, je t'ai dit.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Dis, tu me le prêteras ? Demanda Stiles en s'essuyant consciencieusement.

\- Hm.

\- Et _Beautiful Bastard_ ?

\- ...Hm.

\- Tu t'endors ?

\- ...Hm...

Le rire léger de Stiles le berça un instant, et à travers ses paupières closes, il perçut la lumière éteinte. Un baiser fantôme glissa sur sa tempe alors que le jeune homme lui murmurait de passer une bonne nuit à l'oreille.

Derek s'endormit au son de la respiration du jeune homme, qui le berça comme la plus belle des mélodies.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Ailee** : Ahahaha, Merci pour ta review ! ( Ouais, bon, la note de fin, j'en suis pas fière. Mais bon... U_u ) ALORS CE CHAPITRE ?! HEIN ?! 8D *trop fière*

**Fay** : Ah que coucou et bienvenuuuuu 8D Contente d'avoir sucité ton interet et attiré tes faveurs. ( Ouech, tavu comment que j'cause trop bien ? *OK, ok, je sors, je suis désolé xD* ) Pour ce qui était de la note de fin, t'inquiète, tout va bien pour moi, fallait juste que je remettes quelques pendules à l'heure ;)

Alors ? Le chapitre de cette semaine ? Hein ? HEIN ? Owyeah !

**Lucie33** : Oooh, calmes-toi xD C'est du donnant-donnant, Stiles avait besoin de ça pour réaliser qu'il y a que Derek qui pouvait le ... soulager. Ouais, ça a avancer, hein... ALORS CE CHAPITRE ?! MOUAHAHAHHAHAA ! /O/

**Marion** : Frustrée ? Pourtant, c'est étrange, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais vous faire ressentir. Du tout ! *mauvaise foi, ON* Wahou, tu imagines pas ce que ça me fait que tu me dises ça *rougit*

Naaan, c'était pas Isaac xD Comme dit si bien Chewre, c'est Unknown Bouclette, ou le Frisé des Prés xDD

Aaaah ? Tu aimes le raiting M ? Comme c'est étrange. Alors je pense que tu n'as pas duuuu tooooout aimé ce chapitre, je me trompe ? 8)

Mouahaha, Laura... Aaaah *soupire* Laura~

Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut, je suis sur que celi-ci t'ai plus + encore, huhuhu èwé

Je ferais passé le message à Chewre /O/ Poutoux poutoux !

**Misew** : Quand vont-ils se bisouiller ? ... *remonte la page internet et relit le chapitre* Hm... 8D

**Dioramanya** : Ouais je suis désolé pour ce pétage de cable xD J'avais besoin de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure u_u

**Le Visiteur** : ... Putain, je beug totalement sur ton pseudo. Est-ce que tu as une petite machine et ton meilleur ami serait pas un robot ? *ok, ok, je sors* T'inquiète voyons ! Nyaaa, tant de jolies choses que tu me dis là ! *rougit*

Et pour ce qui est de faire peur... Ouais, un peu j'avoue, désolé xD

Ce chapitre t'a convenu, hm ? ;)

**Lila** : Huhuhu, contente de rendre ton début de semaine fluffy èwé Alours, ce nouveau chapitre, hm ? :D

**Francesca** : Huhuhu èwé Ouais, la conv au tel était étrange xD ALors ? Ce chapitre t'a plus ? ;)

**cleem** : La suite te convient-elle ? :D

**Guest** : De riiiien /O/ Merci pour ta review .w.

**Guest ... euh, numéro 2** : Aaaah, contente que mes introspections plaisent ! Ahahaa, merciii ! C'est gentil ! J'espère que la semaine ne fut pas trop longue :D Tu postes des reviews que si tu as le temps, l'envie, la motivation ! Je suis pas là pour faire du racket xD

* * *

_*remonte ses lunettes et tousse* Hm. Bon. Bah voilà. Ca, c'est fait. *coche la case Lit* Que dire de plus... ? Bah rien. En fait, ce chapitre est cours et techniquement... Il ne se passe 'rien'. AHAHA, vous avez attendu que pour du cul. Verdict ? Pas trop... Déçut ? *va perdre des lecteurs, LE SENT, LE SENT VENIR GROOOOS COMME UNE MAISON !*_

_Bon ! Baaah... Bah moi je retourne à mon chapitre 3 de HTTYD. A Lundi prochain, pour ... euh... Oh ! Une discussion. Et une rencontre. Mouahaharf._

_Licorne, paillettes et panda !_

_Xoxo, 'Win~_

_P.S : Ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com, 8D _


	20. FANTASME - PARTIE 3 -

**NOTE** : • **Chewre** à betatétiser /o/ Parce que c'est la meilleure ! THE BEST ! *la garde pour elle, la cache* MY PRECIOUS !

• Grosse dédicace pour **la Meute** ! Na !

• Et oui ! Deux trucs à lire ce soir, je suis trop gentille, héhéhé !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com / playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : M, again and again..

• POV DEREK

BONNE LECTURE !

_( Part se cacher )_

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF – FANTASME – PARTIE 3 -**

_OH WONDER – All we do_

Derek ouvrit un œil et bougea le bras sur lequel il était allongé depuis un peu trop longtemps et qui commençait à être engourdi. Il était bien, là. Genre... vraiment bien. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il était sûr d'une chose : c'était une des meilleures nuits qu'il avait passée depuis bien trop longtemps. Tous ses membres étaient délicieusement lourds, son esprit était encore dans les vestiges de ses rêves et il avait bien chaud. Ni trop, ni pas assez. C'était... parfait ; il serait resté ainsi à tout jamais, si on lui avait donné le choix. Sauf que, bien sûr, quand on commence à sortir des limbes du sommeil, très dur de ne pas devenir conscient de tout ce qui nous entoure, et quand quelque chose est inhabituel, impossible d'y faire impasse. C'est pourquoi il ne put retomber dans les bras de Morphée quand il réalisa que ouais, son oreiller était non seulement confortable, mais aussi chaud, doux et qu'un son lent et agréable s'en échappait. Il bougea la tête, plissant son visage, bataillant encore un instant contre la lucidité, voulant retourner dans sa torpeur. Sauf que- Était-ce une main qu'il sentait dans ses cheveux ? Un bâillement, un étirement et un œil brumeux qu'il ouvrit doucement.

Oh.

\- Tu es resté. Marmonna Derek, étrangement heureux et soulagé, en glissant un bras autour des hanches de Stiles.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire silencieux en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de Derek, semblant follement s'amuser à lui gratter le crâne.

\- J'n'allais pas fuir, tu sais. Murmura-t-il en caressant ensuite sa nuque.

\- Tu aurais pu. Nota Derek avec un énième bâillement avant de refermer les yeux.

Il bougea de nouveau, étirant ses jambes engourdies qui commençaient à être un peu douloureuses avant de mieux se réinstaller, enterrant son visage dans les côtes de Stiles, bien décidé à profiter de la chaleur du lit et de ce doudou incroyable que se révélait être son jeune amant. Sauf qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment dans l'optique de ce dernier.

\- C'est vrai que je suis plutôt du genre à fermer les yeux sur un problème le temps qu'il se résolve de lui-même. Mais ça ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon et-

\- Stiles... grogna le père, bougon, avant de rouvrir un œil, soudainement pleinement réveillé.

Comment ça, un problème ?

\- Ouais bah nan, te rendors pas, parce que si je suis resté, en plus du fait que tu m'aies pris pour ta peluche préférée, c'est que je le sens mal, qu'on ait zappé la phase discussion pour finir direct entre les draps.

\- ... La discussion aurait duré des heures... Commença Derek - ... Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'issue ait été la même. Termina-t-il en un souffle, tout contre la peau du jeune homme.

\- ... Peut-être bien. Reconnut Stiles en haussant une épaule. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on mette les choses au clair, avant. En plus, j'avais une sacrée bonne entrée en matière, ça parlait d'éléphants gays roses qui se trouvaient entre nous et tout, ça aurait été marrant, tu n'crois pas ?

\- Discuter de quoi exactement ? Se crispa Derek.

\- ... Dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Proposa le jeune homme avec une petite voix.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Derek en se détachant de Stiles, voulant voir son visage.

Mais le jeune homme avait pris une jolie couleur coquelicot et évitait son regard. Le jeune père comprit alors que cette fameuse discussion n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je... J'en sais rien, Der'. Je n'en sais rien, et ça m'énerve. Commença à marmonner Stiles en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, se recouvrant du drap. J'ai l'impression qu'on a cette mauvaise habitude de ne faire rien comme tout le monde.

Derek le regarda, toujours allongé. Il se retint de soupirer et préféra se glisser sur le ventre, et emprisonner son oreiller sous sa tête pour tenter de croiser le regard de Stiles.

\- Alors quoi ? On oublie ?

\- Je... Honnêtement, c'est cliché de dire ça, mais j'suis pas sûr d'en être capable. Déclara le plus jeune d'une petite voix, grimaçant.

\- Ouais, moi non plus. Ricana Derek pour cacher le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- On ne va pas se mentir, il s'passe quelque chose depuis un moment ; j'veux dire, faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir la tension qu'il y a entre nous, on pourrait presque la découper à coups de couteau à beurre !

Derek ferma les yeux en riant un instant, trouvant l'image très à son goût. Stiles eut un sourire en l'entendant rire.

\- Sauf que voilà, on n'est plus des mômes, t'es même papa, et franchement, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure situation familiale qu'on puisse avoir. J'veux dire, est-ce que tu crois être prêt à te montrer en public, avec moi ? Parce que moi pas. Enfin, si, carrément, j'en serais fier mê- mais c'est pas la question. Putain, je m'embrouille. Et c'est exactement de ça dont je voulais te parler : Je suis hyperactif Derek, d'accord ? Je suis impulsif, j'agis le plus souvent sans réfléchir. Tu ne vois personne en ce moment, et moi non plus. On est proche physiquement, je suis souvent chez toi, toute cette situation tourne dans ma tête depuis un moment, et j'arrive plus à dormir. Mon esprit tourbillonne sans que je puisse l'arrêter et je vois des signes là où il n'y en a pas ; ou alors j'en fais tout un fromage, je transforme une flammèche en brasier, je suis persuadé d'avoir raison, et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de mon propre esprit, et avec la fatigue, la frustration... Ça a pété aujourd'hui, j't'ai sauté dessus, et... Putain.

Alors qu'il avait gesticulé durant toute sa logorrhée, ne prenant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, son dernier mot fut ponctué d'un soupir à fendre l'âme et son corps s'affaissa, à l'image de sa bonne humeur passée qui était retombée comme un soufflé.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je me sens horrible... Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

Derek fronça les sourcils et quand enfin il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il comprit : En effet, Stiles avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne saurait pas dire s'il avait seulement peur de... son esprit et de ses réactions comme il le disait, ou s'il avait peur de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Mais il voyait très clairement cette étincelle néfaste danser dans ses prunelles à la teinte si inhabituelle. La gorge du jeune père se serra sous cette constatation : oui, cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble serait sûrement l'unique fois. Mais il comprenait. Alors il soupira discrètement avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir en tailleur pour faire face au jeune homme qui semblait toujours en prise à des questions existentielles. Le voir comme ça était sûrement plus gênant encore que ses propres maux. Alors il prit une inspiration et se lança. Il était sûr qu'il allait le regretter...

\- Stiles... Je ne vais pas te contredire. En effet, nous sommes allés un peu vite en besogne. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que... si j'avais vraiment voulu te repousser... On n'en serait pas là, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il en cherchant à attirer le regard de Stiles. Tu ne m'as forcé en rien.

Mais celui-ci gardait obstinément le regard braqué sur ses mains qu'il tordait à s'en faire mal. Derek soupira de nouveau et stoppa ses mouvements en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Stiles lui jeta un regard hésitant.

\- Écoute. On a eu... du sexe, c'est vrai. Ok. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas tabou. Comme tu l'as dit, on est grand, ça ne change rien entre nous.

A mon plus grand regret. Pensa-t-il amèrement. Stiles grimaça de nouveau et se mordit la lèvre avant de pester.

\- Mais siiii, au contraire ! Ça change toujours tooout quand le sexe entre en jeu dans une relation !

\- Stiles... Grogna Derek en clignant des yeux, blasé. J'essaye de trouver une solution là, tu es contre-productif.

Il lâcha ses mains et fut heureux de constater que Stiles n'essayait plus de les malmener. Le père se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

\- Bon. Écoute, ça a vraiment l'air de te faire un cas de conscience, alors... On va gentiment mettre cette histoire de côté et l'oublier, d'accord ?

\- Faire l'autruche ? Après que je me sois jeté sur toi comme un chien enragé ? Vraiment ? Demanda Stiles en le regardant, suspicieux.

\- ... Tu y vas un peu fort là, tu ne crois pas ? Chien enragé ? J'aurais plutôt dit petit chaton qui "tente" de "paraître" enragé. Railla Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, avant que le sens véritable de cette phrase ne lui monte au cerveau - à croire qu'il filtrait ce qu'il comprenait -. Il releva la tête vers Derek, les sourcils froncés, outré.

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ça !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avant d'attraper un coussin pour le balancer à la face de Derek, en tentant vainement d'étouffer ses rires, sans grand succès. Il le repoussa aisément, hilare. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques minutes comme des enfants, à coups d'oreillers et de piques acerbes telles que " Le chaton enragé évolue en Tigre majestueux !" " Vraiment Stiles ? " "Quoi ? J'adore Pokémon ", pour finalement se retrouver allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard de Derek braqué au plafond et Stiles tentant une approche pour poser son front sur son épaule, caressant la peau du bras de Derek d'un doigt timide. A part ça, ils étaient adultes, oui, tout à fait.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on fasse l'autruche. Murmura Stiles en faisant glisser son nez contre Derek.

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder et sourire doucement : il pouvait se le permettre, Stiles ne le regardait pas.

\- Moi non plus. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- 'me suis attaché à vous deux. J'veux dire, j'adore venir bosser, je te l'avais déjà dit, je le répète, parce que je le pense vraiment : C'est un vrai plaisir pour moi. Sarah, c'est la meilleure gamine au monde quoi, t'es vraiment chanceux pour ça. Et puis j'aime bien nos discussions, nos conneries, nos fausses disputes. Après... voilà, j'ai pas envie qu'on fasse l'autruche, parce qu'il va y avoir des non-dits, des tensions, et à un moment ça va péter et ça va pas aussi bien finir que comme tout à l'heure. On va s'engueuler, et j'pourrai plus venir bosser sans qu'on se prenne la tête et... Enfin, tu vois. Soupira le jeune homme. Et je tiens trop à vous pour vous perdre pour une conne histoire de cul.

Derek ferma les yeux et bougea un peu pour enfouir son nez dans les mèches brunes de Stiles, blessé par ces termes. Mais il avait raison, c'était une histoire de cul, ce n'était que du sexe. Il avait raison, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyait quelqu'un en ce moment, la frustration faisant, ils avaient eu envie de l'autre et... Et oui, voilà. Une histoire de cul basée sur la frustration. C'était tout, rien d'autre...

\- Ok. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Il se racla la gorge discrètement et réfléchit un instant.

\- On a qu'à... garder cet écart pour nous et... éviter qu'il ne se reproduise.

\- Et surtout, on communique ! Termina Stiles en se redressant, s'appuyant sur son coude pour observer Derek.

Celui-ci se tordit le cou pour le regarder. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Derek se permit un instant de silence pour le contempler.

Il avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, et malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas exactement de la façon dont il le désirait, il allait s'en contenter. Lui aussi tenait au jeune homme. Peut-être plus qu'il ne le devrait, peut-être plus qu'un simple ami, mais Stiles avait raison, eux deux, c'était une folie qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Enfin, il plissa des yeux et ses lèvres tressautèrent.

\- Communication. Ca m'va. Murmura-t-il enfin.

Ouais, le sourire resplendissant que lui offrait Stiles en cet instant méritait amplement qu'il s'asseye sur son cœur tressautant. S'il pouvait continuer de le voir tous les jours, il allait se taire.

Ça allait bien se passer.

.*.

Derek aurait vraiment aimé que sa fixation sur Stiles passe après qu'ils aient coché la case "Lit". Parce qu'après avoir réfléchi aux paroles du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci se rhabillait après leur petit écart et disparut avec un dernier baiser sur la joue, il devait bien reconnaître que cela faisait sens : Ils avaient eu envie l'un de l'autre comme on désire une sucrerie, une sucrerie qui perd de son intérêt lorsqu'on l'a obtenue, une sucrerie qui voit son goût devenir moins fort, moins prenant, moins puissant. Malheureusement... ce ne fut pas le cas. De très loin, d'ailleurs. Et même s'ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord, pour parler plutôt que de laisser la situation dégénérer au cas où quelque chose ne leur convenait pas, Derek ne se voyait vraiment pas prendre Stiles - enfin si, ça il le voyait très bien mais... Là n'était pas la question - le prendre entre quatre yeux disais-je, pour lui dire clairement " J'ai envie qu'on recommence. ". M'ouais, nan vraiment, il ne se voyait pas faire ça et risquer de le faire fuir.

\- Derek ?

Le jeune père sortit de ses pensées et sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de passer la porte et de rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Salut, Laura. Lâcha-t-il en l'enlaçant avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Comment tu vas, petit frère ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Sa sœur lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de fouiller dans son sac pour lui tendre quelque chose.

\- Je savais que tu n'attendais que ça dans ma venue !

Derek eut un ricanement en constatant qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse et lui avait ramené le tome deux de Beautiful Bastard. Sa sœur était folle. Géniale, mais complètement timbrée.

\- J'ai le tome trois et toutes les nouvelles qu'elles ont écrites à côté, dans ma valise ! Déclara-t-elle, très fière d'elle, les mains sur les hanches et le menton levé.

\- ... Tu as pris une valise ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, j'vais rester deux trois jours. J'irai squatter chez Peter, je te l'avais dit, non ?

Le jeune père hocha la tête et après avoir fermé son ordinateur, ils quittèrent le bureau pour rejoindre Peter. Derek voulait profiter de la présence paisi- Non, passer du temps avec sa sœur n'était pas paisible, c'était une véritable pile électrique ; mais il aimait sa sœur et voulait profiter le plus possible de sa présence ; c'est pourquoi il les invita tous les deux à dîner. Peter s'enthousiasma – Comme il le disait, ça faisait moins de vaisselle pour lui - et Laura... Et bien, Laura...

\- Oh ! Donc je vais pouvoir ENFIN voir ton fameux baby-sitter ! S'exclama sa sœur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble au parking pour partir chez lui, sautillant sur ses talons hauts qui, claquant sur le sol, résonnaient contre les murs.

\- En effet, Laura. Belle déduction. Marmonna Derek avec un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends de rencontrer ton... ton… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Stiles.

\- P-Pardon ?

Derek se retourna et regarda son oncle qui s'était stoppé et abordait un sourire amusé.

\- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ? Demanda Peter.

\- Stiles, pourquoi ?

\- Quel nom... étrange et peu commun. Se moqua l'aîné.

\- Apparemment, c'est moins compliqué à retenir que son vrai prénom.

\- Hm. Je vois. Ricana de nouveau Peter. Moi aussi je suis impatient de le rencontrer, allons-y !

Et leur oncle les dépassa d'un pas guilleret pour rejoindre sa voiture. Derek et Laura se concertèrent du regard pour comprendre sa réaction pour le moins curieuse, mais apparemment, aucun des deux ne voyait le pourquoi du comment. Enfin, Derek ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Son oncle était... un cas à part entière, on pouvait le dire. Donc, qu'importe au fond !

Enfin, qu'importe, qu'importe... Il était vraiment bizarre pour le coup : Alors que Derek ouvrait la porte de son appartement, Peter trépignait d'impatience et c'était pour le moins étrange. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions puisque Moon sembla trouver le couloir intéressant et tenta de s'enfuir. Il la rattrapa in extremis et la prit dans ses bras, grognant sous ses léchouilles, se désintéressant totalement du couloir : Son maître était rentré, plus rien à faire des escaliers !

\- Rho merde, tu d'viens grosse. Grogna-t-il après sa petite chienne qui semblait heureuse de le voir.

\- Ooooh, salut ma belle. Gloussa Laura en lui grattouillant derrière les oreilles.

\- Salut Dereeeeeeek ! Hurla-t-on du salon.

\- Stiles, tu aurais pu retenir Moon, sérieusement.

\- Naaaaaan, elle est trop heureuse de te vo- Oh, bonsoir...

Stiles venait de les rejoindre dans le couloir et s'était immobilisé dans son mouvement, regardant tour à tour Derek puis Laura.

\- Euuuh...

\- Laura, je te présente Stiles, le baby-sitter de Sarah. Stiles, Laura, ma sœur.

\- Enchantée ! J'ai teeeeellement entendu parler de toi ! Mais Derek avait omis de me dire que t'étais aussi mignon ! S'extasia Laura en sautillant jusqu'à Stiles pour lui claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles rougissait doucement, et le père de famille se retint de sourire à cette vue. Peter le bouscula et rejoignit à son tour le jeune homme pour lui serrer la main avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Stiles, enfin. Bonsoir, je suis l'oncle de Derek et de Laura.

Le baby-sitter perdit toute couleur sous le regard amusé de leur oncle avant de lui serrer la main, hésitant, jetant un regard apeuré à Derek.

\- Monsieur … Hale... Oh. D'accord. Ok.

Derek l'interrogea du regard, mais Stiles tourna la tête pour suivre Peter, qui chantonnait joyeusement en disparaissant dans le salon. Ouais, d'un autre côté, Peter n'aidait vraiment pas à mettre en confiance avec ce genre de réaction... Laura suivit son oncle, laissant Derek, Moon et Stiles dans le corridor.

\- C'est... ton oncle.

\- Oui, le frère cadet de ma mère. Pourquoi ?

Stiles marmonna que ce n'était rien – ce que Derek ne croyait pas un seul instant – et soupira avant de suivre les autres. Derek haussa les épaules, lâcha sa chienne et les rejoignit. Dans le canapé, Sarah sautillait devant Laura qui lui racontait tout plein de choses, avec de grands gestes et un certain entrain. Le jeune père sourit, attendri, avant de rejoindre Stiles, qui avait étalé ses cours sur la table à manger et qui s'empressait de les fourrer dans son sac en grognant.

\- Bien sûr, des Hale. Toujours des Hale, pourquoi j'ai pas... Non mais quel con !

\- Stiles ? L'interpella-t-il.

\- V-Voui ? Sursauta l'étudiant avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh... - Un regard vers Peter qui ricanait dans la cuisine en se servant un verre d'eau - Ouais ouais, tout va bien ouais. Je vais y aller, je crois...

\- Tu... tu veux rester manger ?

Stiles se stoppa dans son enfilage - oui, ce mot existe, je vous assure - de manteau et regarda Derek.

\- Je... Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans une réunion de famille.

\- Ooooh, allez, reste manger ! Je veux faire ta connaissance ! Déclara Laura en venant se pendre à son bras.

\- Oui Stiles. Reste manger, voyons. Surenchérit Peter en sirotant son verre.

\- Euuh... d'accord. Accepta enfin Stiles avec un petit sourire timide avant de jeter un regard étrange à Peter.

Ce fut durant le repas que Derek comprit l'étrange comportement du baby-sitter, ainsi que celui de son oncle.

\- Alors Stiles, que deviens-tu depuis le temps ? Commença Peter avec un sourire narquois.

Silence. Stiles s'arrêta de manger, posa ses couverts et se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire hypocrite.

\- Et vous, comment va votre fille, monsieur Hale ?

\- ... Tu connais Peter ? Demanda Derek, fourchette à mi-chemin vers sa bouche, clignant des yeux en tentant de comprendre.

\- ... Disons que Monsieur Hale et moi avons un certain... passé. Termina le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir à Peter, qui explosa de rire.

\- Bon allez, j'arrête, promis. Appelle-moi juste Peter et tutoie-moi, tu n'es plus le prétendant de Malia, je n'ai plus de raison de te traumatiser. Ricana l'oncle de Derek avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

Laura et Derek se jetèrent des regards horrifiés.

\- Tu ... tu connais Malia ? Demanda le jeune père, hésitant.

\- Attends, attends, plus important encore : Tu es SORTI avec cette tarée de Malia ?! Demanda Laura, franchement surprise.

\- Yep. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a définitivement dégoûté de la gente féminine... Sans vous... t'offenser, Peter. Sourit Stiles, n'en pensant pas un mot.

\- Oh tu sais, elle est comme sa mère. D'ailleurs, elles se sont barré toutes les deux sans un mot. Elles s'équivalent bien, pour le coup. Éluda Peter avec un geste de la main.

\- Non mais attends, quuuoua ? Alors je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec toi ? Chouina Laura très théâtralement en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci, requinqué, lui tapota doucement le bras en souriant, faussement désolé.

\- ... Hey mais wait, c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à ce boulot, hein ?! C'est pas du tout pour Sarah, en fait.

Stiles la regarda sans comprendre en enfournant sa fourchette de riz dans la bouche.

-... N'est-ce pas Derek ? Ricana finalement Laura en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec son verre de vin alors qu'à l'autre bout de la table, Stiles l'imitait avec sa fourchée de riz. Tandis qu'ils toussaient pour dégager un peu leurs trachées, histoire de ne pas mourir, Laura et Peter riaient à gorge déployée sous la mine curieuse de Sarah, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre sa famille et son baby-sitter.

Ce moment fort peu avenant fut miraculeusement le seul de tout le repas. Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer, avec Peter et Laura réunis, cela pouvait très rapidement tourner au pugilat. Sauf que, comme il l'avait deviné quand il avait rencontré Stiles, celui-ci s'entendit très vite et peut-être trop bien avec sa sœur. Et, véritable miracle : Peter ne pouvait pas faire pire que ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour tenter d'effrayer le plus jeune, joie ! En clair, ils avaient... oui, ils avaient passé un très bon repas, ce qui n'était pas si rare que ça quand ils étaient tous réunis. Mais comme Stiles était présent... ça avait quelque chose en plus. Les laissant seuls dans le salon où tous étaient en train de discuter bruyamment, Derek partit préparer les cafés. Alors que le liquide noir coulait dans les tasses, le jeune père s'appuya sur son comptoir pour soupirer un coup. En effet, le repas avait eu quelque chose en plus : Stiles. Et pour lui, il avait tout simplement cette étrange impression d'avoir forcé le jeune homme à rester dîner ; dîner qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au cliché gênant du repas de présentation avec la belle-famille.

Sauf qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Un écart. Pas deux… à son plus grand regret.

Une main se glissa sur sa hanche et un souffle à son oreille le fit frissonner. Il se crispa.

\- Stiles. Ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Tu l'as dit à ta sœur.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui et eut un petit sourire face à la moue boudeuse de son ancien amant.

\- Promis, je n'ai rien dit.

\- C'est faux, j'suis sûr que tu ne sais pas garder un secret. Grogna le baby-sitter en se collant un peu plus à Derek. Tu m'énerves. C'est pourtant toi qui avais imposé cette clause.

\- Et toi, tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu avais eu une aventure avec ma cousine. Marmonna-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais alors là, c'est petit parce que... parce que j'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Et puis, une aventure, c'est vite dit : on est resté un petit mois ensemble au lycée, et si Peter me foutait les jetons, ta cousine est tellement pire que, ouais, non, j'ai préféré effacer ces moments gênants de ma mémoire.

\- C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, on n'est pas cent cinquante mille familles Hale à Beacon Hills, tu sais.

Stiles roula des yeux et après un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule, se pencha et mordilla rapidement la nuque de Derek. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en retenant un gémissement, son corps réagissant beaucoup trop rapidement pour sa santé mentale.

\- On saute de nouveau l'étape gênante de la conversation ? Demanda-t-il, amusé de ce retournement de situation.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu m'énerves. Susurra Stiles à son oreille.

\- A en juger par ce que je sens tout contre moi, énervé n'est pas vraiment le mot approprié, mais plutôt excit-

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que Stiles glissait sa main entre ses jambes et serrait le début de son érection à travers son pantalon.

\- Et à en juger par ce que je sens tout contre ma paume, je n'suis pas l'seul. Ricana le baby-sitter d'une voix rauque avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Stiles... Murmura Derek en ayant un mouvement incontrôlable de recul pour se coller un peu plus au jeune homme. Tu es un monstre.

\- Le monstre te propose de jouer à un jeu.

Derek rouvrit les yeux, intéressé, et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

Stiles ne lui répondit que par un sourire canaille et sa main s'activa plus franchement sur son érection, lui infligeant des mouvements presque douloureux à travers le tissu trop rêche du jeans. Le jeune père dut s'accrocher un peu plus au comptoir de la cuisine pour éviter de se frotter à cette main taquine. Il réagissait vraiment comme un adolescent avec des hormones trop actives pour son bien !

Et soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Stiles retira sa main, se recula, laissant une désagréable sensation de vide, de froid et ... d'inachevé en Derek, qui tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu crois faire quoi, là ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça fait un point pour moi. A toi de jouer.

Et Stiles le laissa là, dans la cuisine, avec une érection digne du marteau de Thor dans son pantalon, qui l'empêchait VRAIMENT de retourner dans le salon, même si les cafés étaient prêts. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et inspira doucement, faisant appel à toute son imagination pour se dégoûter le plus possible et se mettre au repos.

Quand il fut un minimum calmé pour que ce soit à peine visible, il se redressa en inspirant de nouveau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Stiles revenait des toilettes en sifflotant, attrapant deux tasses de café en lui adressant un clin d'œil et partait s'asseoir à côté de Laura pour entamer une discussion sur le meilleur personnage au monde dans l'univers de Star Wars.

Oh.

Ok.

Stiles voulait jouer, alors ?

Fort bien.

Ils allaient jouer.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Lucie33** : Héhéhé, je saiiiis, enfin ! Avouez qu'z'êtes tous n'heureux /O/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Misew **: Et oui, ENFIN ! Des bisous, des poutoux, DU SEXE, OWYEAH ! *humhum* J'espère que ce chapitre te plait tout autant... *smile*

**Marion** : Que d'entreint ! Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu si heureuse ! :D Donc, pour ce chapitre, ça te conviens ? Pas vraiment de retour en arrière. C'est très flou, parce qu'on a qu'un point de vue. Mais t'en fait pas, je suis sur que le chapitre suivant apportera toutes les réponses que tu peux avoir en cette fin de chapitre étrange ! :D J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu ! A lundi prochain /O/

**Cleem** : Ah bah nan ! Meurs pas de suite ! Sinon tu ne sauras pas ce qui leur arrive ! Han ! Heureuse que la scène t'ai plut !

**Guest **: Hey ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus et que mon style de lemon aussi ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, des fois ils sont bien écrit mais il y a trop de détails, ou les mots choisit son trop crus et il y a un certain malaise. Oui, je comprend parfaitement :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A lundi prochain !

**Le Visiteur **: AHAHAHA ! Le RER, je connais ça xD Je connais encore plus ce malaise de se faire remarquer dans les rames. Les gens sont tellement bougon, si on ose ricanner un peu, on se fait fusiller du regard. Pff. AH BAH OUI, c'est ça, cherches la petite bête ! Méchant(e) ! èOé

En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te conviens ! A Lundi prochain !

**Hectelion **: ( T'as vraiment un pseudo de super-héro * ^ * ) Et oui, Dark Star. Grand dieu quoi... *la réécoute* /O/ En effet, j'aime bien ! De toute façon, j'aime quasi tout de la chaine YT de MrSuicideSheep :D

**Sasunaruchan** : Houlla~ Deux chapitres à lire, c'est sur que ça doit être cool ! 'fin bref ! Pour la frustration, pour l'coup, ça a du aller mieux, né ? x) Ahaha, hé oui, je sais ;)

Alors, la rencontre de Stiles et de Laura ? Contente ? 8D

J'espère ne pas te perdre à cause du petit jeu auxquels ils vont jouer ? Hm ? Je sais que c'est étrange mais hé... 'Fin voilà. Tout vas bien se passer, ne t'en fait pas 8)

**LilaBWH** : Contente d'avoir contribuer à ta bonne humeure en ce début de semaine pluvieux /O/ Ouais, ils font pas dans la demie-mesure. Que veux-tu : Ils communiquent pas, alors la température monte,la frustration aussi et PAF ça leur tombe sur l'coin de la tronche... U_u

**Hinamuko** : No soushis ! Prend tout ton temps, ne rw que si tu peux, mon histoire ne bouge pas ! :D Ahahaha x) Toi aussi, Sarah te manque ? Je suis contente, parce que pour qu'un OC manque dans un Sterek, faut l'faire ! Mais oui, c'est vrai, ils se tournaient autour et ça pète. Tout se développe peu à peu, je comptais leur faire passer le cap bien plus loin dans l'histoire mais moi même en écrivant je ressentais la frustration. Alors ouais, ils se sont jeter dessus. Comme des n'annimaux. Ahahaha. *kofkof* Comme tu l'as constater, Sarah ne les as pas surprit puisque Stiles est partit quelques heures après leur dérappage. J'espère que le chapitre te conviens ! :) A Lundi prochain !

**Guest n°2** : Et ouais, c'est chaud chaud chauuuuud /O/ Et ce chapitre aussi, un peu plus doux, mais quand même, huhuhu. Tu fais comme tu veux ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Lundi pour la suite !

* * *

Avant toutes choses, les paroles de la chanson du chapitre leur correspond à merveille. Ci-joint les paroles que j'ai traduite toute seule, comme une grande fifille !

_All We do_ ( Tout ce que nous faisons )

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est mentir et attendre

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est mentir et attendre

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous sentir faiblir

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous sentir faiblir

J'ai été mis s'en dessus-dessous

Je ne veux plus revenir à l'endroit

On ne peut trouver le paradis ici bas

On ne peut trouver le paradis ici bas

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est jouer la sûreté

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est vivre dans une cage

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est jouer la sûreté

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons...

J'ai été mis s'en dessus-dessous

Je ne veux plus revenir à l'endroit

On ne peut trouver le paradis ici bas

On ne peut trouver le paradis ici bas

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous cacher

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est, tout ce que nous faisons, c'est chasser le jour

Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est échouer aujourd'hui

Tout ce que je veux être, c'est l'écume dans les vagues

Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est échouer aujourd'hui

Tout ce que nous faisons, tout ce que nous faisons...

* * *

_Bien. Voilà voilà... C'est plus avec ce chapitre que j'ai peur de perdre des gens._

_Avouez que vous pensiez tous que c'était Derek qui allait faire marche arrière, hein ? Bah nan, c'est Stiles qui flippe. Mais il y aura une bonne explication dans le chapitre suivant, ne vous en faîtes pas. _

_Je vous aime !_

_À Lundi prochain pour la suite : une dispute, un plan de cuisine qui en voit de toute les couleurs, et une emmerde._

_Licorne, paillettes et panda !_

_Xoxo, 'Win~_

_P.S : Ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com, 8D _


	21. ANGOISSE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** a betatétisé !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com / playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Quelques réactions sont donc expliqués dans ce chapitre. Et je tenais à dire que je décline toutes responsabilités quant à ce qu'il s'y passe, mes personnages ont prit le contrôle. Je n'ai plus les reines !

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : M pour le langage.

• POV STILES

• Friendship, Lime, Angst.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT – ANGOISSE**

_CRYWOLF &amp; IANBORG - Runaway_

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que Stiles avait fait la rencontre de Laura, et fait le lien entre le père de son ancienne copine et celui avec qui il passait tout son temps libre. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire « ami », il fallait le reconnaître. Ce qu'il se passait entre Derek et lui avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Mais Stiles n'osait pas mettre un mot véritable sur ce qu'ils étaient, il ne voulait pas être blessé. Autant ne rien attendre pour ne pas être déçu, n'est-ce pas ? Quand ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de ne faire qu'un écart et pas deux, cela avait convenu pendant une minute à l'étudiant. Après, il avait regretté ses paroles. Sauf que, même s'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils parleraient si quelque chose ne leur convenait pas, Stiles ne se voyait pas venir devant Derek, lui offrir un magnifique sourire en lui demandant de le prendre passionnément contre le mur. Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ooooh, la cuisine...

Stiles secoua la tête. Ouais, cette cuisine était géniale. Il avait même osé l'y chauffer le soir où Laura et Peter étaient présents. Derek avait riposté deux jours plus tard, avant que Stiles ne rentre chez lui - Le retour fut d'ailleurs très long et compliqué car son esprit avait été parasité par ce que le père de famille lui avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille avant de le pousser dans l'ascenseur avec un clin d'œil. Il avait dû trouver une ruelle sombre pour se soulager seul dans sa voiture, ne pouvant le faire alors que Scott était dans l'appartement avec lui. Pourquoi il avait accepté cette colocation, déjà ? Ah oui, il était célibataire à l'époque. Enfin, il l'était toujours. Sur le papier... euh, en vrai... Merde, ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça...

\- Ça va, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête de sa soupe Miso pour se tourner vers Danny qui grignotait ses sushis en le regardant, l'interrogeant du regard. Zut, pour un rituel qu'il avait lui-même instauré, il n'était pas très investi dans ce samedi SSB (Soirée Sushis-Série-Bière) que Scott avait déserté pour aller voir sa chérie, Kira.

\- Ouais, ouais Danny. T'inquiète. Je cherche à d'viner... à deviner la fin de l'épisode. Marmonna-t-il en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur où s'affichait un épisode d'American Horror Story.

Danny hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur l'épisode. Stiles était déjà replongé dans ses pensées et ne réalisa pas que son ex-copain ne le croyait pas du tout. Il le fixait du coin de l'œil alors que Stiles mâchonnait un bout de champignon sans grand entrain.

Il s'était vengé de cette autosatisfaction en tentant de le frustrer à son tour, sauf que sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'il avait prévue. Ça avait été la meilleure, bien sûr, mais Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à être de nouveau jeté sur le lit pour une nouvelle étreinte. Stiles - 2 ; Derek - 4. Et ils avaient remis le couvert la semaine suivante. L'après-midi même, l'étudiant avait marqué un point de plus, et Derek l'avait traité de monstre. C'est faux, c'était lui le monstre.

Bon, pour dire vrai, ils étaient tous les deux des monstres, et ils se sautaient dessus à la moindre occasion. Et ce n'était pas normal. Il grogna et sursauta quand Danny soupira en reposant brutalement son plat de sushis sur la table basse avant d'arrêter l'épisode et de se réinstaller sur le canapé pour mieux se tourner vers Stiles.

\- Ok, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air aussi mal.

\- ... Pour rien... Marmonna Stiles en soupirant.

Il voulut remettre le film en route, mais Danny l'en empêcha.

\- Toujours ton père célibataire qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Stiles le regarda et sembla juger le pour et le contre avant de soupirer et de délaisser son dîner à son tour.

\- Ok... Dan... On peut tout se dire, hein ?

Le jeune informaticien fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, voyons !

\- Je veux dire... Tu as été mon premier copain, c'est toi qui as pris ma virginité, et même si on n'était pas amoureux, on a eu de super bons moments ensemble !

\- ... Stiles ? S'inquiéta son ami en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Alors on peut dire qu'on a dépassé le stade de l'intimité, hein ? Continua de divaguer le plus jeune.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça mais... Hey, tu commences à me faire peur ! Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je craque physiquement pour Derek.

\- ... Ça, j'avais compris. Ricana son ex en se rapprochant de lui. Mais encore ?

\- Il a été marié, à une nana, qui lui a pondu un môme... La petite fille la plus adorable du monde, soit dit en passant - Et il y a quelques mois, il était maqué à une pimbêche qui pétait plus haut que son cul...

\- ... Oh. Tu craques pour un hétéro fini... Merde. Au dîner pourtant, sa manière de te regarder, c'était... Enfin, j'ai cru que...

\- Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Déclara Stiles gravement.

\- Stiles, je—

\- Je l'ai embrassé...

Danny ferma les yeux en grimaçant, s'imaginant le scandale que Derek avait dû faire à cet instant. Hétéro un peu susceptible + baiser reçu par un autre gars ? Définitivement mauvais mélange.

\- Oh merde... Stiles, je suis déso—

\- ... et on a couché ensemble.

Danny rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, les yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Trois fois.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'il le prend très bien.

\- ... Tu es sûr que c'est un hétéro pur et dur ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être gay.

\- Bi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonna-t-il, perdu.

\- Bi, au minimum. Sinon vous n'auriez pas couché ensemble.

\- Trois fois. Et sans capotes.

\- Trois f- Putain, je veux des détails ! S'exclama Danny avec un sourire, en fermant le clapet de l'ordinateur portable pour couper toute source de distraction.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir et refusa de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, mis à part que c'était seulement l'aboutissement d'un mois de frustration concentré, qui lui avait explosé à la tronche.

\- Je lui ai sauté dessus... Grogna Stiles avec une grimace.

\- Et il y a pris goût, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ricana son ex avec un sourire entendu.

\- Hm...

Le plus jeune se racla la gorge en ayant une petite rougeur sur les pommettes.

\- Je m'étais promis de ne pas toucher aux hétéros...

\- S'il en redemande- commença à ricaner Danny.

\- C'est pas une raison, putain ! S'emporta Stiles en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas dans son petit appartement.

Danny le regarda pester en soupirant doucement, sirotant sa boisson.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas arrêter d'aller t'occuper de sa gamine pour un bête cas de conscience ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Alors explique-moi.

Stiles le regarda, puis il geint.

\- Je ne veux pas m'attacher.

\- Pour ça, je dirais que c'est trop tard.

\- ... Ok, je ne veux pas m'attacher, émotionnellement parlant.

\- Et... pourquoi ça ? A en croire tes réactions, tu es déjà bien attaché "sexuellement" parlant.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci. Je ne veux pas être dépendant affectif.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Imagine ! S'excita Stiles en agitant les bras. On se met clairement ensemble, je m'attache un peu trop à lui, et pouf, un jour il se réveille et se rappelle qu'il aime les femmes ! Je me retrouve comme un con avec mes sentiments et sans boulot ! Je fais quoi, moi, dans ce cas là, hein ?

Danny eut une grimace. Ah, c'était donc ça qui faisait flipper son ami.

\- Tu sais que ça, c'est la même chose pour toute personne qui se met en couple. Que ce soit gay, lesbien ou hétéro, un couple se construit à deux. Et les doutes, les appréhensions, la peur, que ça dure ou pas, c'est tout à fait norm—

\- Mais je ne veux pas être en couple avec lui ! Couina Stiles avec l'air d'un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Danny le regarda, haussa un sourcil. Il essayait de convaincre qui là, avec ses piaillements ? Stiles le regarda, rougit un peu plus et détourna le regard.

\- Chut.

\- Mais tu sais, si tu continues à coucher avec lui, ça ne va pas s'arranger et sûrement revenir au même, hein ? Surtout si toi, tu entretiens une relation exclusive avec lui.

\- Lui, il ira voir ailleurs.

\- Stiles, tu n'avais pas autant d'appréhension en te mettant en couple avec moi. S'étonna Danny.

\- C'était pas pareil. Marmonna Stiles en se laissant tomber en tailleur par terre.

\- Et en quoi, je te prie ?

\- ... Juste ... C'était différent.

Son ex ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à coucher avec lui, jusqu'à ce que tu t'attaches, qu'il se réveille et qu'il te brise le cœur ? Railla le jeune homme en regardant Stiles galérer à allumer une cigarette.

\- Il ne me brisera pas le cœur. Parce que je vais seulement coucher avec lui. Pas de baisers, j'ai été clair sur ce point-là.

Danny cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Il connaissait cette démarche. Ça avait été leur signe pendant quelques temps. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, leur amitié avait failli en pâtir. Quelques mois après leur rupture, ils s'étaient recroisés à une soirée et, une chose en entraînant une autre, surtout quand une bouteille de whisky entrait dans l'équation, ils avaient couché ensemble. Étant tous les deux des célibataires aux hormones enflammées à cette époque, ils étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases amicales teintées de sexe, une fois de temps en temps. Une seule règle : Pas de baisers, sauf si l'un voulait de nouveau tenter une relation de couple solide avec l'autre.

\- Tu... as proposé à un hétéro de coucher avec toi s'il en avait envie, de temps en temps, comme un plan-cul, en excluant les baisers ? Demanda Danny, suspicieux.

\- Oui. Lâcha Stiles avec un hochement de tête qui se voulait sûr de lui.

\- Et vous allez coucher ensemble, tu-.. Tu joues à chat avec lui, maintenant ? Mais attends... Mais...

L'Hawaïen semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- Putain, mais c'est encore plus idiot que de tomber amoureux d'un hétéro homophobe ! S'écria Danny en se frottant les yeux. Ça va mal finir c't'histoire, Stiles, ça va très mal finir !

\- Mais non ! T'en fais pas, on s'est mis d'accord pour discuter si quelque chose ne va pas !

\- Tu joues avec le feu. Vraiment. C'est pas parce que vous n'allez pas vous embrasser que tu ne vas pas te mettre à ressentir quelque chose pour lui !

\- Je gère, t'inquiète. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à tomber pour lui.

\- Au vu de la tronche que tu tires et des cas de conscience que ça te procure ?! Non, je ne crois pas que tu gères, comme tu dis !

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Commença à s'énerver l'étudiant en écrasant rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Comme quoi ? Répondit Danny sur le même ton.

\- Tu me juges !

\- Bien sûr que je te juge ! Je suis ton ami, je ne veux que ton bien, et putain, c'est la pire idée du siècle ! Tu vas t'enticher de lui sans t'en rendre compte et—

\- Je ne compte pas m'enticher de lui !

\- Tu veux un véritable jugement ?! C'est déjà fait !

Un moment de silence où Stiles le regardait comme si Danny venait de le trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Écoute. Reprit celui-ci plus calmement en voyant les poings serrés de Stiles. Tu n'es clairement pas en accord avec tes propres envies. Tu n'es clairement pas d'accord avec cette relation. Je veux juste... tu comptes pour moi Stiles, d'accord ? Je veux juste ne pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

\- ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Avoua enfin Stiles d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Fait quoi exactement ? L'encouragea son ami avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme soupira et retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés en se grattant la nuque.

\- Au départ, je pensais que je voyais des signes dans le comportement de Derek parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un, et ça faisait encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de relation ; la frustration faisant son chemin, je pensais imaginer. Mais après... après on a couché ensemble. Et j'ai cru que ma fixation sur lui allait passer, parce que... parce que voilà, j'avais eu ce que voulais, et puis c'est tout. Sauf que... sauf que, j'ai - j'ai vraiment ... vraiment aimé le sexe avec lui. Confia Stiles avec une rougeur. C'était... Wahou. Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, je lui ai proposé ce jeu débile. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée...

\- Mais c'est trop tard.

\- ... C'est trop tard. J'aime trop son coup de rein.

Et Danny éclata de rire.

Et Stiles se sentit mieux. Un peu. En cédant à son envie pour Derek, il était allé à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions : Il avait touché un hétéro, chose qu'il s'était toujours interdite. Il entretenait désormais une relation bizarre avec lui, mais malgré ce cas de conscience, ça lui plaisait. Il aimait ça, vraiment. Et en fait, c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal, tant aimer ça, alors que ça devrait lui être interdit.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

.*.

Son cas de conscience dura encore deux jours, le temps du week-end où il ne vit pas le père de Sarah. Puis il arrêta de se prendre la tête quand Derek enterra son nez dans le creux de sa hanche avant de lui offrir la meilleure fellation qu'on ne lui ait jamais faite à ce jour. Il savait déjà, grâce à leur première fois, que la bouche de Derek était la meilleure pour les baisers, ceux qui lui retournaient la tête, mais là... Pour remettre le contexte, il ne l'avait même pas cherché pour ce coup-ci - bon, ok, peut-être un peu. Mais ça avait été la faute de Scott : Il lui avait piqué sa seule ceinture, et du coup, son jeans avait eu tendance à glisser toute la journée. Et alors que Sarah était à la sieste, il avait profité d'un peu de temps devant lui avant le retour de Derek pour faire le brin de vaisselle qu'il restait avant de la ranger. Ouais, pour le coup, il ressemblait à une petite fée du logis. Sauf que, concentré à se dandiner en rangeant la vaisselle, écouteurs sur les oreilles, il n'avait pas entendu le père de famille qui rentrait et avait été quelque peu pris par surprise quand Derek s'était soudainement pressé contre lui, enlaçant ses hanches pour lécher son cou. D'un autre côté, se dandiner les fesses en l'air alors qu'il rangeait les assiettes dans le placard du bas...

Ouais, il l'avait carrément cherché, en fait. Derek l'avait retourné, le plaquant contre le comptoir de la cuisine au point de lui faire mal, ses mains se perdant sous sa chemise, traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau, et Stiles n'avait pu que gémir doucement. Putain, Derek savait parfaitement comment y faire avec lui, et son début d'érection frottant contre la sienne avait fini de l'exciter. Quand il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de retirer sa veste, mais ouvrant son pantalon avec une lenteur frustrante au possible, Stiles avait complètement perdu la tête. Et quand Derek, avec un sourire de prédateur et un clin d'œil vicieux, l'avait pris en bouche, il était devenu vulgaire. Genre... Très vulgaire. Au Diable la bienséance quand le mec le plus sexy qu'on connaissait nous prenait dans sa bouche jusque dans la gorge. FUCK, comment ce monstre faisait ça ?! Stiles n'était alors plus qu'un ramassis de chair brûlante entre les doigts agiles de Derek et sa langue si parfaite et- Oh mon Dieu, ses dents qui glissaient le long de sa verge-!

\- Putain, espècedeconn—HAN, SA MÈRE !

Ses mains avaient agrippé les cheveux noirs, cherchant à imposer un rythme mais c'était Derek qui menait la danse. Et alors que Stiles aurait voulu un tango, il se retrouvait avec un rythme digne d'un slow de boum de collégiens !

\- Tu vas me tuer, espèce d'enfo-rhaaa !

Il préféra se stopper, se mordant le poing pour éviter de partir trop loin dans ses vocalises. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée que d'être trop expressif en cet instant, Sarah était à quelques mètres d'eux. Toujours endormie dans sa chambre, certes, mais toujours endormie et - Pourquoi Derek était incapable de garder ses mains pour lui, hein ? Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière en étouffant un nouveau gémissement. Il avait l'impression que son sang était fait de lave, lave qu'il sentait pulser au rythme plus qu'irrégulier de son cœur, lave qui brûlait ses joues, enflammait chaque parcelle de son corps, et c'en était presque douloureux. Son esprit se vidait peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une litanie de pensées incohérentes qui commençaient doucement à s'estomper dans un coton blanc plein de chaleur salvatrice. Le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le père était beaucoup trop doué pour sa santé mentale. Ses jambes tremblaient, ainsi que ses bras, ses mains, sa tête, ses cheveux, s-s-ses...

\- M-Merde... Gémit-il une dernière fois.

Il accueillit la jouissance comme la délivrance qu'elle était. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus qu'un bruit sourd, ne sentait plus qu'une force invisible peser sur ses épaules. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, son bras tremblant s'accrochait comme il le pouvait au comptoir. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un verre d'eau, et à la fois dans le plus grand océan du monde. Il ne savait plus où il habitait, ni où il se trouvait ; il ne connaissait plus son nom, seul lui restait un cerveau vide de toute substance, quelques caresses sur ses cuisses et un baiser sur l'os de sa hanche avant qu'il ne se laisse doucement tomber au sol. Enfin, disons qu'il s'était même laissé couler au sol, si on voulait jouer clairement sur les mots.

Sa respiration était fuyante, toute son énergie avait été drainée et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles choses, surtout pour une simple fellation. Et il était bien loin de la vérité, les mots lui manquaient pour qualifier fidèlement ce qu'il ressentait. Et ça lui faisait peur. C'était angoissant, terrifiant : tous les qualificatifs en -ant n'étaient pas assez puissants.

Stiles prit une grande goulée d'air et rouvrit un œil en plissant les lèvres. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et fixa Derek. Celui-ci souriait d'un air entendu, parfaitement planté sur ses deux pieds. Il n'avait même pas l'air dégoûté de devoir s'essuyer consciencieusement les mains avec du sopalin, ni même chamboulé d'avoir rendu Stiles similaire à un pantin désarticulé.

\- Tu... je... Tenta de parler Stiles d'une voix éraillée.

Derek haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Alors, c'est ça le secret pour calmer tes babillages ?

Stiles eut un grognement avant de refermer son pantalon avec des mains tremblantes.

\- Ferme-la, un peu. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça. Rougit-il.

\- Regarder comme quoi ? Demanda Derek, appuyant sa question avec un nouvel haussement de sourcil.

\- Avec tes sourcils. Gémit Stiles, tentant de se remettre sur pieds. C'est un peu genre, ultra sexy, t'imagines même pas.

... Oup's, il avait de nouveau oublié son filtre à la maison. Derek ricana.

\- Ah oui ? Questionna Derek en se rapprochant de lui, tel un prédateur.

\- Chut, tu me donnes envie de t'étrangler.

\- Tu fais aussi dans l'asphyxie érotique ?

Stiles le fixa quelques instants.

\- Je vais te tuer. Marmonna-t-il enfin en détournant le regard.

Il se sentit rougir quand il entendit un rire lui répondre. Il allait grommeler de nouveau, mais le baiser taquin que Derek lui claqua sur la pommette lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Et alors que le père disparaissait dans le couloir pour aller voir sa fille qui semblait s'être réveillée, au vu des bruits qui leur parvenaient, Stiles se bénit d'avoir proposé à Derek de le payer tous les mois et non pas à la journée. Parce que s'il lui avait glissé les billets juste après ce qu'ils venaient de faire... eh bien, rien de mieux pour se sentir comme une traînée. Joie.

... Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était toujours la cuisine, hein ?

.*.

Stiles était habitué à ressentir les choses plus fortement que la population lambda. Il était quelqu'un de passionné et son hyperactivité le rendait un peu plus émotif que la moyenne. Ce n'était pas tous les jours marrant, c'était même quelques fois éprouvant, et il était souvent sujet à des crises de panique, plus ou moins intenses. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de réagir très rapidement et en faisant des caisses. Sauf que quelques fois, ses réactions étaient appropriées.

Comme en ce mercredi. Un coup du sort assez cocasse voulut qu'il soit de nouveau dans la cuisine lorsqu'il reçut l'appel. Il était en train de préparer le goûter de la petite Sarah, en tentant d'éviter de rougir au souvenir de ce que Derek avait bien pu lui faire deux jours plus tôt, quand son téléphone sonna. Un sixième sens lui serra les entrailles et il sut que c'était grave.

Et en effet, essayer de comprendre Melissa en pleurs était plus que compliqué, mais ne présageait rien de bon. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'était que quelque chose de relativement grave était arrivé à Scott, qu'elle était à l'hôpital et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule dans les couloirs de son lieu de travail en étant en repos.

Et il se retrouvait là, le cœur enserré dans un étau de panique, les yeux écarquillés, le corps transpercé de sueurs froides. Quelque chose était arrivé à Scott. Quelque chose d'assez grave était arrivé à Scott, et sa mère, le roc inflexible qu'était Melissa, l'avait appelé lui, totalement en pleurs et paniquée. Non, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

Son regard tomba sur Sarah, qui le regardait. Il devait avoir une sale tête parce qu'elle semblait avoir peur et ne comprenait sûrement pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est sa bouille qui lui permit de ne pas tomber dans la crise de panique et de garder la tête froide. Enfin, presque.

\- S-Sarah...

Sa voix était rauque et il se racla la gorge pour se calmer.

\- Sarah ma puce, il faut que je te demande un service.

Il contourna le comptoir et s'assit à côté d'elle. La petite le regardait, attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique.

\- Erica, c'est ta copine ?

Un temps. Puis haut-bas.

\- C'est ta meilleure copine, pas vrai ?

Haut-bas plus franc.

\- Bah voilà, tu te souviens de Scott, celui qui s'occupait de Moon avant qu'elle ne vienne ici ? Et bien, il... il y a eu un problème, quelque chose de grave qui lui est arrivé, et je m'inquiète beaucoup. Il... il faut que j'aille le voir. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on y aille ? Tous les deux ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seule...

Sa voix se brisa et il se frotta les tempes. Il était dans une de ces merdes...

Moon aboya, lui faisant relever la tête. Sarah n'était plus à côté de lui mais à la porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée, tentant d'enfiler son manteau. Stiles la regarda faire avant de sourire et de la rejoindre pour l'aider sans la toucher.

\- Va chercher un sac avec des feuilles et des feutres, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer. Je préviens ton papa. Lui sourit-il.

Il la regarda disparaître dans sa chambre en courant et il attrapa son téléphone.

Répondeur.

\- D-Derek, c'est Stiles. Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça, je t'avais dit que je n'appellerais que pour les urgences et- et en fait, c'en est une. Sarah va bien, c'est moi qui ai une urgence. Scott... Scott mon coloc' a eu... a eu un accident et sa mère m'a appelé. Il faut... il faut à tout prix que j'aille à l'hôpital. Je... je sais que ce n'est pas un endroit génial pour un enfant, j'en sais quelque chose, mais je dois y aller et pas question de la laisser à votre voisine. Il est quinze heures... J-J'espère qu'on sera rentré avant que tu ne sortes du travail. Je t'appellerai quand je partirai de l'hôpital... Si ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as ce message avant, rappelle-moi, je... je te la ramènerai. Je... je suis désolé. 'Faut que j'y aille.

Il raccrocha avant de prendre une grande inspiration et il rassembla à son tour ses affaires. Sarah le rejoignit, son petit sac à dos rose sur une épaule et son petit sweat à capuche dans l'autre main. Elle se débarrassa de la veste avec laquelle elle s'était débattue quelques instants plus tôt et enfila son petit pull. Stiles n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il fasse assez froid pour qu'elle se couvre ainsi, mais quand ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep du baby-sitter et qu'elle lui tendit la capuche de son sweat, il comprit. Oh, que c'était intelligent. Voici donc ce qui se cachait derrière le mystère des sweats à capuche. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur cette constatation avant que l'angoisse ne le reprenne.

Stiles démarra la voiture en ravalant une plainte angoissée.

Il espérait vraiment que tout irait bien...

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Misew** : Et moi, c'est toujours un plaisir que de lire vos revews *coeur*

Moi non plus cela ne me dérange pas d'écrire des moments caliente, comme beaucoup le disent x) Je dois avouer que maintenant qu'ils ont passé le cap... J'arrive plus à les arrêter. Je veux dire, vraiment quoi. Ils font nawak ! Par exemple, pour ce chapitre, ils ont décidé tout seul comme des grands qu'ils allaient faire une fellation. WHAT, LES ENFANTS ?! ON VA SE CALMER DE SUITEUH èOé 'Fin bref u_u

Merci à toi de me lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses ! Répondre personnellement à chacun de vous est un minimum, tout de même. Et vous tenir au courant de ma "vie" avec des notes de fin... nan, ça, c'est parce que je suis trop bavarde xDD Poutoux poutoux ! A Lundi prochain !

**Marion** : Et oui, tu es toujours làààà *câlin* Evil!Laura, elle est vraiment cool, né ? Héhéhé, j'ai prévu tellement chose avec elle èwé Oarf, Peter, il à fait son alpha sanguinaire pour protéger sa petite fille chérie... Enfin, mensonge. Il a jouer l'alpha sanguinaire parce que c'était marrant 8) Est-ce que les explications de Stiles te conviennent ?

**Cleem** : Ahaha, bah oui, je sais bien. La réaction de Stiles peut paraître étrange. Mais est-ce que ça t'éclaire un peu plus, né ? Les explications de Stiles, ses craintes... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a convenu =D Merci beaucoup pour ta review *cœur*

**Le Visiteur** : Contente que cela te convienne /O/ Oui, ils vont avoir beaucoup de choses auxquelles faire face. Sarah tout d'abord. Ça va être compliqué, mais je vais faire en sorte que tout aille bien ! Beaucoup de boulot en perspective, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je finis ça et j'y retourne .w. Merci pour ta review ! :D

**Lila BWH** : Plus stupides et naïfs qu'eux, oui x) Et oui, le jeu... Bah c'était pas prévu de la sorte mais hey, je trouve que c'est vachement adourable comme ça èwé Contente que les musiques te plaisent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ~

**lila** : Whaou, deux Lilas qui me lisent, c'est génial ! :D Ahaha, je sais, les titres donnent envie x) Enfin, pas celui de ce chapitre, je l'avoue... Je prévois encore... Encore seize chapitre si tout va bien. Pour le moment, j'ai la trame pour seize chapitres en plus. Ça peut être plus. :D A Lundi prochain

**Guest** : :D La suite est arrivée, j'espère qu'elle te convient ! *poutoux*

**Sasunaruchan** : Hellow Sweetie *coeur* Les explications de ce chapitre t'ont convenu ? Hm ? Oui, le jeu du "tu m'attrapes, je t'attrape, tu m'attrapes, tu me prends ... Surtout tu me prends ! " xD ( Je t'assure que j'ai eu cette conversation avec ma soeur. De quatorze ans. Ce bébé est génial xD ) Ouais, ils restent "ensemble" sans vraiment l'être. Naaan, tu n'as pas attendu pour rien, ne t'en fait pas *coeur* Peter est awesome, quant à Laura... Miou, she's so sweet *ronronne* Contente que cela t'ai plut ! Sarah est trop sweet aussi. Prévu tellement de choses avec ces zigotos, héhéhé. Ouiii, tu es toujours là toi aussi *coeur coeur coeur* Bah Stiles qui hésite... Il fallait un peu de piment dans cette histoire ! Ne t'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis moi aussi heureuse de rajouter "coquin" dans les warnings èwé

J'espère que ce chapitre te conviens ! Moi, je retourne à la suite ! *poutoux poutoux !*

**Francesca** : Hellow ! Aucun soucis, tu review si tu as le temps et l'envie voyons et tu vas te caLMER DE SUITE ET RANGER CE GENERIQUE TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE- ... Trop tard, je l'ai dans la tête maintenant. Merci beaucoup èoé Je te boude ! *s'enroule dans sa couette* Arf, la relation sexuelle vient trop tôt ? Imagine, je voulais qu'ils couchent ensemble... Au chapitre... Euuuh... *regarde sa trame* ... héhéhé, qu'au chapitre 32 *se cache* Mais ça marche teeeeellement mieux comme ça èwé En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! *poutoux poutoux* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut ! Je retourne à mes chapitres suivant, héhéhé !

* * *

_... Moi ? Faire des cliff ? Nan, c'pas mon genre. Pas du tout du tout. *grand sourire*_

_Forcée de constater que le chapitre précédent a beaucoup moins plus que d'habitude, et je suis toute triste d'avoir perdu quelques lecteurs avec les deux chapitres précédents. Je l'avais dit, c'est arrivé, c'est bien dommage. M'enfin, je comprend. Quelques fois, je pars trop loin, et peut-être que cela ne vous conviens pas, je peux comprendre... Mais dites moi ce qui ne vous plait pas du coup, que je puisse arranger certaines choses .x. Enfin bref. Il est vingt-trois heures quarante alors que j'écris ce message. Et j'ai pas encore mangé, j'ai la dalle._

_Bon aller, je retourne écrire. Trop d'inspiration en ce moment. Un tas d'OS et grâce à ma n'**Erkia chiwie** ainsi que le film Opération Espadon, j'ai eu une superbe idée d'OS avec.. Avec beaucoup de sexe. Grand dieu, trop d'idée en moi. Trop de truc. Je veux des journées de cent vingt heures. Pitié quoi. A l'aide. _

_Et merde, mon voisin retrompe sa copine. Avec son meilleur ami. Graou, trop d'idée ouech -_

_Allez zou ! A Lundi prochain pour la suite ! _

_Licornes, paillettes et pandas !_

_xoxo, Eowin_


	22. HÔPITAL

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** a betatétisé ! ***coeur sur elle***

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Je le publie en avance mais j'aurais pas le temps de le faire demain. JOYEUSE PAQUES ! /O/

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : T

• POV STILES

• Family.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN – HOPITAL -**

_MISSIO – I run to You_

Stiles n'avait plus qu'une envie : claquer deux bonnes grosses gifles à Mélissa, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Pour le coup, lui qui l'avait toujours vue comme une femme forte, il tombait de haut face au petit ramassis de chair sanglotant qu'elle incarnait. Bon, dans un sens, il la comprenait : Elle était tranquillement chez elle, à profiter de son jour de congé quand sa collègue l'avait appelée pour la prévenir que son fils venait d'être amené en urgence par une ambulance sans lui donner plus de détails. Il y avait de quoi flipper. Elle était arrivée en panique, et lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il était en chirurgie, elle avait craqué et c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait appelé Stiles, lui transmettant sa panique. Quand il était à son tour arrivé en trombe, il l'avait rejoint, et on leur avait demandé à tous les deux d'attendre sur des chaises pour le moins inconfortables, le temps qu'on leur fournisse de plus amples informations.

Stiles avait fait de son mieux pour calmer la maman de son meilleur ami, sous les yeux terrifiés de la petite Sarah. Le baby-sitter s'en était d'ailleurs voulu de l'avoir fait venir, ce n'était définitivement pas un endroit pour une enfant, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Et quand, enfin, on avait daigné les informer sur l'état de Scott, Mélissa était repartie dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci : Le pronostique vital du jeune homme n'était même pas engagé, ses blessures étaient sérieuses mais pas dangereuses. Stiles choisit de s'en moquer plutôt que d'en pleurer ; Mélissa étant la grande reine toute catégorie. Le jeune homme allait d'ailleurs s'attabler à l'organisation de son sacrement, genre, bientôt. Humour de merde, mais au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de faire rire la maman célibataire.

Ils durent encore attendre une bonne heure avant qu'on ne les autorise à se diriger vers la chambre qu'on avait attribuée au jeune homme. Stiles était très fier d'avoir su gérer l'état hystérique de Mélissa tout en gardant Sarah du coin de l'œil. Bien sûr, la petite avait été l'enfant la plus sage du monde, restant tranquillement sur sa chaise en regardant autour d'elle, étudiant de ses grands yeux curieux cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, Mélissa se laissa tomber sur une chaise, semblant s'être vidée de toute énergie, tandis que Stiles aidait Sarah à s'installer sur la petite table. Ainsi, à moitié debout sur la seconde chaise de la pièce et en appuie sur ses coudes, elle se mit à dessiner, pas plus perturbée que ça. Son baby-sitter s'occupa donc du cas Mélissa.

\- Mel, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage humide de larmes et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

\- Oui, ça va mieux Stiles. Merci beaucoup.

\- Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour ton idiot de fils, hein !

Tous deux jetèrent un regard à Scott, abruti par les médicaments. Mélissa soupira en riant un peu, et racla sa chaise pour se rapprocher du lit afin d'enlacer tendrement la main encore valide de son fils.

\- Je sais bien, il a eu bien pire, grâce à toi d'ailleurs. Mais là... Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai imaginé trop de choses, je crois. Trop d'informations d'un coup.

\- Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment intelligent de te parler de Bloc opératoire alors que ce n'était pas si grave... Enfin, si on peut dire ça, hein.

Elle lui expliqua gentiment que les infirmières et infirmiers n'avaient fait que leur travail et que l'on ne pouvait les blâmer pour ça.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne grosse demi-heure avant que Scott n'émerge de son sommeil médicamenteux.

\- J'ai faim. Fut la première chose qu'il puisse dire.

Cela fit rire sa mère, rire entrecoupés par quelques nouveaux sanglots de soulagement. Le jeune blessé eut une grimace alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui caresser les cheveux. Scott avait toujours détesté voir sa mère pleurer, surtout les rares fois où il en était la cause directe.

\- Je vais bien, m'man. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Oh, bah oui ! Vrai que tu vas bien ! S'excita alors Stiles. Tu te fous de moi ? Un œil au beurre noir, un nez plus qu'en piteux état, trois côtes cassées, un bras dans le plâtre, et tu veux nous faire croire que tu vas bien ? Vraiment Scotty ?!

Le jeune homme eut une grimace. Stiles continua de vitupérer un bon moment avant de le regarder en reniflant élégamment, niant ses yeux humides.

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, rien que pour ne pas avoir à faire ton tour de vaisselle, hein ?

\- Ahahaha ! De toute façon, c'était pas mon tour cette semaine.

\- Quoi ?! Au contraire, c'est ton tour !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît. Rit Mélissa en se frottant les tempes d'un geste las.

Elle n'était que trop habituée aux fausses prises de bec entre ses deux grands garçons, et même si elle les réprimandait, cela était étrangement agréable. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir un peu mieux.

On frappa à la porte. Un médecin vint leur communiquer la présence de deux agents de police qui souhaitaient prendre la déposition de Scott. Mais celui-ci était encore un peu trop secoué pour le faire dans l'immédiat. Mélissa offrit un sourire à son garçon et embrassa son front en lui déclarant tendrement qu'elle allait s'occuper de déposer la plainte et de repousser l'entretien avec les policiers. Resta donc Stiles qui s'installa à la place que venait de libérer la maman, et se rapprocha pour tapoter doucement l'épaule valide et peu abîmée de son meilleur ami.

\- On peut dire qu'il t'a pas raté, cet enf- ce méchant monsieur. Se corrigea Stiles en jetant un regard à Sarah, toujours sagement en train de dessiner.

Scott pencha un peu la tête pour regarder dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi elle est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, elle a quatre ans, Scott. Répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, ce méchant monsieur n'était pas tout seul.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'sais pas trop, trois ou quatre.

\- Je comprends mieux ton état... Soupira le baby-sitter en se frottant la nuque.

Il était fourbu et commençait à être fatigué. Durant les deux dernières heures, l'angoisse l'avait pris d'assaut sans le lâcher une seconde, apportant aussi son lot de stress et de sueurs froides ; il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître, s'occupant plutôt de l'état de Mélissa que du sien, et même si Sarah avait été très sage, il avait partagé toute son énergie entre la petite et la grande. Et là, tout retombait d'un seul coup, le laissant éreinté. Il empêcha deux fois Scott de toucher le bandage qui recouvrait son visage et principalement son nez avant que son portable sonnant ne lui rappelle qu'il y avait un monde derrière ces couloirs trop lumineux et ces odeurs pour le moins désagréables. Stiles s'excusa donc auprès de Scott, demanda avec un clin d'œil complice à la petite Sarah de veiller sur lui et sortit de la chambre. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, toujours vibrant.

Derek.

Il soupira et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

_« Stiles, tout va bien ? J'ai reçu ton message- »_

\- Je suis désolé Derek, j'aurais dû t'appeler ; Je vais récupérer Sarah et je te la—

_« Stiles, calme-toi. Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital. Où tu es ? »_

\- Derek, vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû... Soupira le jeune homme.

_« Quel étage ? »_

\- ... Reste à l'entrée, je viens te chercher. Besoin d'une clope.

Il raccrocha et pesta un peu contre Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le message, hein ? De l'appeler pour qu'il puisse lui ramener Sarah. Mais naaaan, il fallait que monsieur vienne directement à l'hôpital !

Le jeune baby-sitter se mit donc en quête des ascenseurs et tressaillit presque à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Maintenant que l'inquiétude envers son meilleur ami s'était dissipée, le souvenir de ces longs couloirs lui étreignait le cœur et le rendait nauséeux. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas au septième, cela aurait été invivable sinon. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya en arrière sur les barres de fer, creusant ses épaules et son dos, forçant sur ses muscles pour ensuite les détendre plus facilement, les yeux clos et le visage penché vers le sol pour soupirer. Un petit tintement et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Contre un pan de mur, près des portes vitrées menant à l'extérieur, Derek était nonchalamment adossé, jouant avec ses clés de voiture. Stiles eut un petit soupir de soulagement en le voyant ici, l'attendant patiemment. Ok, c'était très idiot, mais le baby-sitter n'allait pas se mentir dans cette situation : voir le père était le meilleur remède pour ses nerfs, en cet instant. Derek l'aperçut et se redressa, alors que Stiles le rejoignait en quelques enjambées.

\- Hey... Salua Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Hey. - Une hésitation - Je ne pense pas que te demander si tout va bien soit une bonne idée. Grimaça son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire amer, se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de glisser ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son large jeans. Ses doigts rencontrèrent son briquet et s'y accrochèrent. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et attrapa le coude de Derek pour l'entraîner sur le parvis de l'hôpital. Il sortit son paquet de clopes et chouina en réalisant que le paquet abîmé n'avait pas épargné la dernière qui était cassée en deux. Il le froissa dans son poing en grognant et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté d'eux. Il loucha quand un bâton de nicotine apparut devant ses yeux et il fit un sourire de remerciement à Derek qui le lui tendait.

\- Merci.

Il savait déjà que Derek fumait. Très occasionnellement et jamais dans les parties communes, toujours dans son bureau ; sauf quelques fois dans la cuisine en sa compagnie, après un bon dîner passé tous les trois, lorsque Sarah venait d'être couchée, ou encore dernièrement, après avoir fait un peu de sport de chambre fort agréable. Stiles soupira la fumée avec passion. Il savait qu'il y avait une grande part de mental là-dedans, mais il n'empêchait que la nicotine lui avait toujours fait beaucoup de bien, et cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Derek s'était rapproché, les mains dans les poches, et attendait patiemment sans piper mot. Stiles prit une inspiration et eut un sourire tremblant en répondant à la question implicite.

\- Ça va, Derek. Vraiment. Je vais bien, Sarah aussi, et même Scott. J'aimerais te dire qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ; mais il est bien amoché, le bougre. Marmonna-t-il en mâchouillant sa cigarette.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Derek.

\- Une sacrée bataille. Plusieurs gars contre Scott. Règlement de compte, et pas à l'amiable.

\- ... Mauvaises fréquentations ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin, pas directement. Scott sort avec une nana depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Kira. Sauf que l'ex de la demoiselle a la rupture difficile. Il l'a harcelée pendant un moment et il y a quelques temps, elle a eu une ordonnance restrictive contre ce petit merdeux. Du coup, il s'en est pris à celui qui a pris sa place auprès de Kira.

Il termina sa cigarette rapidement et retourna dans l'hôpital, Derek à ses côtés. Le plus jeune se massa la nuque en attendant l'ascenseur.

\- Scott sait se défendre. Mais il m'a dit qu'ils étaient plusieurs, et au vu des blessures qu'il a, ils n'y sont pas allés à mains nues. Soupira-t-il.

Il sentit la main de Derek glisser dans son dos et il aurait vraiment aimé avoir le courage de se glisser contre lui pour recevoir une étreinte et s'abandonner quelques instants entre les bras de son amant-plus-si-peu-occasionnel. Il en avait bien besoin dans l'instant, mais il se secoua et se reprit quand ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- Il a quelques côtes cassées, un bras dans le plâtre et de jolis bleus partout. Le truc, c'est que quand sa mère est arrivée, on lui a dit qu'il était au bloc. C'est le cas, mais elle s'est imaginée le pire et a paniqué. Du coup, quand elle m'a appelé, j'ai paniqué aussi.

\- Pourquoi était-il en chirurgie ?

\- Je dirais qu'il ne s'est pas assez protégé le visage et qu'ils lui ont explosé le nez. Le cartilage a dit "merde" et s'est amusé à obstruer les deux voies nasales. Si les médecins ne l'avaient pas mis sur le billard pour rafistoler le tout, j'ai compris qu'il aurait perdu l'usage de son nez et que le faire plus tard aurait été plus douloureux. Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu veux mon avis de parent, sa mère n'a pas réagi à outrance. J'aurais fait pire. Déclara Derek en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Encore désolé de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici... Marmonna Stiles en baissant la tête, sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien. Soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit malheureusement très vite. Ils venaient de rentrer dans la chambre de Scotty-Boy et son regard venait de se poser sur son ami. Celui-ci avait redressé son lit pour être vraiment assis et avait la tête tournée vers Sarah, qui s'était rapprochée de lui et avait grimpé sur la chaise où s'étaient successivement assis Mélissa et Stiles. Et même si Scott semblait reprendre du poil de la bête et était enfin sorti de son état comateux dû aux médicaments, il n'avait pas franchement une belle tête. Les médecins avaient enveloppé son nez avec un épais pansement, et des bandes faisaient le tour de sa tête pour éviter que le bandage ne soit retiré par inadvertance durant la nuit ; et si Scott n'arborait pas un magnifique coquard à l'œil gauche et n'avait pas le menton et les lèvres tuméfiés, cela aurait pu être risible. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.

Stiles s'avança donc et Scott dit une nouvelle fois qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal et que Stiles n'avait pas à grimacer de la sorte, que cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Il salua aussi Derek, qui demanda gentiment s'il allait vraiment bien. Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, quoi. Oui, je vais bien. J'ai vu bien pire, hein. Justement tiens, je racontais à Sarah l'année de nos douze ans, n'est-ce pas Stiles ?

Le baby-sitter toussota et détourna le regard.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire.

Derek le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Dois-je m'inquiéter quant à ta mauvaise influence sur ma fille ? Railla-t-il et Stiles lui fit une grimace.

\- On a fait les quatre cent coups, ensemble. Et je racontais à Sarah que je n'avais pas trop mal parce que j'ai déjà connu pire : On voulait impressionner une fille et on a fait la course dans un arbre. Sauf que, va savoir pourquoi, quand il grimpe à un arbre, Stiles perd toute sa maladresse. Il a gagné en montant presque tout en haut, sauf que moi, une branche a craqué sous mon poids. Je me suis cassé une jambe et foulé l'autre cheville, sans oublier les points de suture qu'on a dus me faire à la tête.

Stiles rougit alors que Derek ricanait un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lydia nous avait dit qu'elle ferait un bisou à celui qui grimperait le plus haut. Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Ah oui, Lydia... T'aurais tout fait pour elle, à l'époque. Rit Scott avant de grimacer.

Rire avec des côtes cassées n'était pas vraiment recommandé.

\- Que veux-tu ! Elle était déjà imposante du haut de ses sept ans, alors imagine à douze. Soupira Stiles en levant les bras théâtralement. J'aurais pu lui ramener la lune si j'en avais eu la possibilité !

\- C'est beau l'amour de jeunesse. Déclara Derek en hochant la tête, amusé.

\- Bah... On ne peut pas vraiment dire amour de jeunesse. Lydia, elle était juste trop intelligente et trop cool pour mon bien. Je voulais être son copain mais elle a toujours préféré les garçons qu'elle connaissait du jardin d'enfant. Pas le même statut social, on ne se mélange pas avec le petit peuple ! Ricana le baby-sitter en levant les yeux au ciel, se rappelant parfaitement les mots que la petite Lydia de dix ans lui avait dit presque méchamment.

\- ... Who. Sérieusement ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mouais... Disons que Lydia... c'est Lydia Martin.

\- ... La fille de la Maire ?

\- Exactement. Et qui dit famille riche, dit cercle fermé, même si madame la Maire voulait casser ces codes en encourageant les familles riches de Beacon Hills à mettre leurs enfants dans les écoles publiques, pour les mélanger avec les enfants de classe plus moyenne. - Un petit silence - Pourquoi on parle de ça, déjà ?

Scott eut un nouveau rire, puis une petite toux douloureuse. Stiles blêmit et se précipita à ses côtés, mais son ami fit un geste de la main.

\- Va pas en faire tout un pataquès, ça va. Grogna-t-il en se redressant de nouveau.

\- C'est par miracle que tes côtes cassées n'aient rien provoqué d'interne. Souffla Stiles en lui caressant le bras.

Le baby-sitter lui attrapa un verre d'eau et fixa un instant Derek et sa fille. Sarah regardait Scott comme une bête curieuse, tandis que son père s'était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise. Stiles grimaça.

\- Désolé qu'elle ait vu ça.

Derek le regarda, semblant lui dire de vraiment arrêter de s'excuser où il allait le lui faire payer, et se pencha vers sa fille, lui demandant d'une voix douce si elle avait été sage. La petite leva son regard vers lui en hochant vivement la tête. Elle descendit de son siège et courut vers la petite table pour récupérer ses dessins puis trottina de nouveau vers son papa et lui tendit ses œuvres d'Art. Derek s'accroupit et sourit en regardant les dessins, déclarant doucement qu'ils étaient splendides. Stiles les regarda et sentit un sourire tendre se peindre sur son visage. Il sursauta quand Scott lui pinça le dos de la main. Le plus jeune le fusilla du regard, et commença une dispute silencieuse.

\- Voilà mon chéri, j'ai fin-... Derek ?

Stiles et Scott tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre, d'où venait la voix de Mélissa. Cette dernière s'était stoppée et un sourire éclairait ses traits. Derek se remit sur pied et fixa la mère de Scott qui se rapprochait. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec un petit bruit de contentement.

\- Mélissa ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la quest-... - Commença-t-elle en s'écartant. Son regard se posa sur Sarah qui les regardait curieusement. - Oh... Oh ! La petite Sarah, celle dont s'occupe Stiles, c'est ta fille ?!

Le baby-sitter fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'eux, les regardant tour à tour, puis les pointa du doigt.

\- Vous... vous connaissez. Déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Mélissa souriait alors que Derek hochait la tête, lui aussi visiblement heureux de la voir. La maman gloussa un instant avant de s'accroupir et de s'adresser à Sarah.

\- Du coup, je me représente. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais c'est moi qui ai aidé ta maman à te mettre au monde. Sourit-elle.

Stiles la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Tout à fait. Sourit Mélissa. Et Derek était un papa stressé.

Celui-ci grogna un peu et détourna le regard, mais Stiles capta les petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes, et cela le fit sourire.

\- Merci pour ça. Marmonna le père.

\- Je te charrie. Sourit Mélissa en lui tapotant l'épaule. Du coup, tu connais mon fils.

\- Oui, on peut dire que le monde est petit.

\- Bah, pas tant que ça. Tu te rappelles comment Kate m'a trouvée. Déclara Mélissa qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se défaire de son sourire.

Derek réfléchit un instant et la compréhension se fit sur son visage.

\- Oh. Ah, bah oui.

\- Stop stop, stop stop. Déclara Stiles en secouant les mains. Je veux savoir !

Mélissa eut un rire et regarda Stiles.

\- Kate, c'est Kate Argent.

Petit moment de flottement, avant que les deux plus jeunes garçons n'explosent.

\- PARDON ?! S'exclama Stiles, faisant sursauter Sarah.

\- DE QUOI ?! S'écria Scott avant de grogner de douleur.

Mélissa accourut aux côtés de son fils, laissant Stiles en plan, qui regardait Derek comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Tu... tu... Attends, vous êtes tous les deux en train de me dire... que... Ta femme - commença-t-il en se tournant vers Derek, hésitant - c'était la tante d'Allison, notre Allison, le premier amour de Scotty ?!

Derek le regarda et hocha doucement la tête. Stiles papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit de nouveau et se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Olalala ! Mais du coup, je t'ai vue une fois ! Tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta maman ! C'est dingue cette coïncidence ! Déclara-t-il en souriant à Derek. Parce que c'est Mélissa qui s'est occupée de Lucille, et du coup, c'est elle qui m'a mis en relation avec elle et Victoria pour que je m'occupe d'Erica.

\- Tu connais Lucille et Victoria ? Demanda Mélissa du chevet de son fils.

Derek se déplaça pour se rapprocher d'eux.

\- Oui, Erica est la grande copine de Sarah.

Mélissa eut un grand sourire et déclara d'une voix émue que cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose de revoir les petits bouts qu'elle avait aidés à mettre au monde en tant que sage-femme. Scott, de son lit, déclara que c'était dingue comment le monde est petit. Stiles sautilla jusqu'à eux.

\- Attends, tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Derek, son nom de famille, c'est Hale, mais tu le sais déjà.

\- Euh... oui, et ? Demanda Scott, ne semblant pas comprendre où son meilleur ami voulait en venir.

\- On connaît très bien ce nom de famille, hein.

\- ...

\- Scott, rappelle-toi. Effort de mémoire.

\- ... Monsieur Hale ? Le père de Malia ? Répondit son ami en hésitant, après un petit temps de réflexion.

\- BINGO ! Malia, c'est sa cousine ! Cria presque Stiles en pointant Derek du doigt. Monsieur Hale, enfin, Peter, c'est son oncle !

Un moment de flottement avant que Scott n'éclate de rire. Et cette fois-ci, son hilarité était telle qu'il faisait totalement fi de la douleur. Stiles fronça les sourcils puis rougit.

\- ...Arrête de rire... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors ... alors ça... p-pour une coïncidence... ! S'exclama Scott entre deux rires.

\- Arrête de rire. Demanda de nouveau Stiles.

\- On peut... dire que... que tu es abonné aux—

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, OUI ?! Cria Stiles en lui sautant dessus, voulant lui faire bouffer son oreiller. Étouffe-toi avec ta salive, traître à ton sang ! Pote en carton !

Entre deux halètements de Scott, qui tentait de se débattre sous les assauts - non violents - de Stiles, un petit bruit stoppa le baby-sitter. Il tourna la tête vers la petite table où s'était réinstallée Sarah, qui ne dessinait plus : Elle avait posé ses crayons et était tournée vers eux. Et Stiles sentit son cœur faire une envolée en la voyant ainsi, les yeux fermés, à rire de leurs bêtises. C'était rauque, un peu gras, mais c'était un son tellement agréable quand on savait la situation dans sa globalité : Cette petite, qui ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot depuis des mois, qui ne montrait que peu de signes de ce qu'elle ressentait, riait pour la toute première fois devant lui; et au vu de la réaction de Derek, c'était pour lui aussi la première fois qu'elle riait ainsi, depuis un long moment. Mélissa se glissa aux côtés du père et posa sa main sur son bras, lui murmurant qu'elle savait un peu ce qu'il traversait en ce moment grâce aux deux zigotos qui vivaient sous le même toit.

\- Tu as l'air de t'en sortir comme un chef, avec elle. Susurra tendrement Mélissa en regardant Sarah qui se calmait un peu et s'essuyait un œil en tenant sa peluche tout contre elle, toujours souriante.

\- Depuis que Stiles s'occupe d'elle... - commença Derek avant de lancer un regard au baby-sitter, qui fixait Sarah avec fierté et tendresse - ... j'ai l'impression qu'elle va mieux de jour en jour.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... demande-moi, d'accord ? Demanda Mélissa en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Derek posa sa main sur celle de la sage-femme, toujours sur son bras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Lui promit-il.

.*.

Tout aurait pu dégénérer très vite, avant qu'ils ne partent tous de l'hôpital.

Ils passèrent une petite heure à papoter tous ensemble plutôt joyeusement, Stiles babillant sur tout et n'importe quoi, suivi de très près par Scott ; Mélissa soupirant devant les gamineries de ceux qui étaient censés être désormais des adultes et Derek compatissant avec la sage-femme.

Ces deux derniers parlèrent un bon moment, rattrapant le temps perdu. Même si elle n'avait été que la sage-femme de Kate, elle les avait accompagnés pendant plus d'un an, et Derek avait toujours apprécié la maman de Scott. Elle était une femme douce et pétillante, qui savait mettre en confiance et atténuer les craintes de tous, futures mères comme futurs pères. Elle avait été la seule à voir le trouble de Derek quant à l'arrivée de Sarah, et avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Et puis, elle avait été présente à un moment crucial auprès de Derek, qui n'était autre que le plus beau jour de sa vie. Quant à Sarah... et bien, Sarah s'était replongée dans ses dessins, sage comme une image. A un moment tout de même, elle quitta sa chaise pour trottiner jusqu'au lit de Scott et grimpa sur la chaise, lui tendant un dessin en rougissant un peu. Le blessé le prit délicatement et Stiles se pencha pour regarder le "chef-d'œuvre" de la petite. Scott eut un petit rire.

\- C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Haut-bas timide.

\- Merci beaucoup. Ma maman l'accrochera sur le mur, comme ça je le verrai tout le temps.

Il étudia les lignes grossières et le dessin tremblant.

\- Tu aimes vraiment les pandas, n'est-ce pas ? Lui déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Haut-bas plus rapide. Main qui se tend vers lui. Petit sourire.

Scott regarda le dessin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est... moi ?

Haut-bas.

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il fixa Sarah, puis son père - qui haussa les épaules, ne voyant lui non plus où elle voulait en venir - puis se concentra sur le dessin ainsi que sur son ami. Et là, éclair de génie.

\- Sarah, je peux t'emprunter un feutre ?

Haut-bas.

Le baby-sitter sauta sur le bureau, attrapa un feutre à l'eau noir et retourna vers Scott. Il le fixa très sérieusement et lui demanda d'une voix solennelle de fermer les yeux.

\- Mais pourq—

\- Ne discute pas Scotty, ferme les yeux. Grogna Stiles en faisant la moue.

Son ami soupira et s'exécuta. Il lâcha un petit cri de stupeur et tenta de se défaire de la poigne de son meilleur pote, mais c'était trop tard : Stiles venait de cercler son œil droit de noir et le remplissait grossièrement en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ou il allait tout rater.

Mélissa jeta un regard à Derek, semblant lui dire "_Tu vois tout ce que j'endure depuis qu'ils se connaissent ces deux-là ?_" alors que son fils commençait à pousser de petits cris aigus, pestant contre Stiles, le suppliant de le lâcher, parce que "_Naaaaan, j'veux paaaaaas !_"

Stiles se redressa et contempla son œuvre, fier de lui.

\- Et voilà.

Il se tourna vers Sarah et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Maintenant, c'est un vrai panda ! Confit-il tel un secret.

En effet, maintenant que son œil droit était aussi noir que le gauche, couvert du coquard, Scott avait l'air malin. Le blessé se mit à geindre et à bougonner, demandant qu'on le rembourse d'avoir un tel meilleur ami et accessoirement, colocataire. Sarah, quant à elle, regardait Scott avec de grands yeux pétillants, visiblement contente de ce revirement de situation. Stiles ricanait sous les fausses plaintes de Scott, plaintes que ce dernier abandonna très vite pour marmonner qu'on lui apporte un miroir, qu'il puisse constater lui-même les dégâts. Son ami refusa, décrétant que c'était plus marrant si les infirmières pouvaient le voir ainsi, et Scott le maudit, lui et ses petits-enfants sur les cinquante générations à venir.

\- Tu seras désormais Stiles Stark. Na. Et tu finiras comme Ned.

\- Chut, arrête de bouger, je continue mon œuvre sur ton bras. Marmonna Stiles, en effet concentré sur le plâtre de son ami.

A l'aide du stylo noir, il commença à écrire un petit mot, une énorme bêtise si vous vouliez l'avis de Scott, ainsi qu'un glorieux " _De nouveau célibataire !_ " que le blessé avait demandé.

\- Tu l'as dit à Kira ? Demanda Stiles, concentré sur ses arabesques.

\- Nan, j'aimerais ne pas le faire par SMS. J'attendrai de pouvoir la voir en vrai. Lui répondit Scott en surveillant d'un œil suspicieux ce que son ami pouvait écrire sur le plâtre qu'il allait porter durant près de trois mois.

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle et que je lui dise de passer ?

\- Si tu pouvais le faire, ça m'arrangerait bien, ouais. Merci mon pote. Sourit Scott en se laissant aller entre les coussins.

Stiles continua de calligraphier en tirant la langue, avant qu'un mouvement à ses côtés n'attire son attention. Sarah était tout à côté de lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce que son baby-sitter dessinait. Il lui demanda si elle voulait dessiner, elle aussi. Et quand elle hocha la tête, c'est là que Stiles fit sa seconde connerie depuis qu'il travaillait pour Derek. S'étant concentré sur le dessin, il s'était totalement plongé dans... son œuvre d'art, et ne réfléchit même pas un seul instant quand il attrapa Sarah par les hanches pour la déposer sur le lit.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, alors que le souffle de Stiles se coupait, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de faire. Il releva la tête et jeta un regard terrifié à Derek. Celui-ci avait cessé de parler, fixant sa fille, attendant l'explosion.

Et ils l'attendirent tous.

Sarah, elle, restait immobile, assise confortablement sur le bord du lit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qui passait dans son regard. Angoisse, tétanie, surprise, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais quand elle leva vers lui des yeux humides, il déglutit difficilement et bredouilla un "_désolé_". Elle cligna des yeux, renifla, et sembla sortir de sa tétanie. Elle pointa d'une main tremblante le bureau et Stiles s'y précipita pour lui ramener ses différents feutres. Et quand elle prit son feutre bleu pour commencer à dessiner ce qui semblait être un papillon, le baby-sitter lâcha un souffle chevrotant et recula de quelques pas en titubant. Son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. Quelques points blancs commençaient à obstruer sa vision et il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se préparer.

Il bouscula Mélissa et Derek pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, se prenant les pieds dans le vide intersidérale. La crise de panique arrivait très rapidement, trop rapidement. L'air commençait déjà à lui manquer et il eut un mal incroyable à s'éloigner. Il se cogna plusieurs fois contre ce qui lui semblait être un mur, ou peut-être des chaises, il n'en savait foutre rien, et bordel, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Sauf qu'arrivé à un moment, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Une poigne forte, mais pas douloureuse, pesait sur ses épaules et le tenait fermement contre le mur.

\- ...les ! Stiles, regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme papillonnait des yeux et prenait de grandes goulées d'air inutiles. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

\- Calme-toi, respire. Stiles, respire !

Cette voix grave, et ce ton, il les connaissait. Sa main fut posée sur un torse puissant, alors qu'on lui demandait doucement de suivre la respiration qu'il y sentait. Une chaleur se propagea enfin sur sa nuque, et alors qu'il essayait d'obéir à cette voix, il commença à reprendre pied. Il sentit d'abord ses jambes, flageolantes. Ensuite, ses bras qui étaient beaucoup trop lourds. La sensibilité de ses doigts était décuplée et il s'agrippa au tissu de la chemise qui lui semblait être la chose la plus douce qu'il lui ait été donnée de toucher. La chaleur sur sa nuque se révéla être une large main qui lui massait le cuir-chevelu.

Stiles cligna quelques instants des yeux puis les ferma, se concentrant sur sa respiration, qu'il chercha à calquer religieusement sur celle qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

\- C'est ça. Calme-toi, respire, ce n'est rien...

Se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait, la chaleur sur sa paume, celle sur sa nuque, la vibration du torse sous le timbre de voix, tout contribua à le faire remonter à la surface, à lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Sa respiration restait fuyante, mais elle était désormais plus coordonnée. Sa poitrine le faisait affreusement souffrir mais plus il se forçait à inspirer calmement, plus la douleur fuyait peu à peu. Ses membres étaient lourds, ses jambes toujours tremblantes. Mais la crise était passée. Heureusement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais sa bouche était plus sèche que le désert et il eut un mal fou à déglutir.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Stiles aurait pu sursauter, mais au fond, il savait déjà qui était venu l'aider. Alors il hocha doucement la tête et se laissa aller à l'envie qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, celle de se blottir dans les bras de Derek. Son front rencontra l'épaule du jeune père alors qu'il poussait un soupir, marmonnant des remerciements à peine audibles. Derek referma ses bras autour de lui, et le jeune baby-sitter niera jusque dans sa tombe avoir poussé un soupir de plaisir en le sentant lui caresser la nuque et le dos. Il préféra plutôt croiser ses bras dans le dos de Derek et enterrer son visage un peu plus dans son cou.

\- 'suis d'solé. Soupira-t-il après quelques minutes de calme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pas réfléchi. Je... je l'ai touchée. Je ne l'ai jamais touchée. Pourquoi il a fallu que je la touche ? Commença-t-il à haleter.

\- Stiles. Stiles, calme-toi. Murmura Derek en se remettant à lui masser le cou. Ce n'est rien.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Stiles. Elle n'a pas réagi. Soupira Derek, et Stiles entendit clairement le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Elle avait l'air terrifié. Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Stiles, je suis malheureusement habitué à ses crises, alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle n'a pas réagi. Pas comme habituellement.

\- Je suis désolé. Soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

L'étreinte se resserra.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je pense que... qu'on peut prendre ça comme une bonne chose.

\- ...Hm... Marmonna-t-il

\- Crois-moi.

\- ...Hm...

\- Stiles.

\- ... D'accord.

Stiles tenta de se défaire doucement de cette étreinte, mais Derek ne le laissa pas fuir. Sa main toujours crochetée à sa nuque le maintenait près de lui. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Derek, qui lui offrit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Tout va bien, OK ?

\- Ok... murmura Stiles, tentant de faire abstraction du souffle de Derek sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres.

Il soupira alors que Derek posait son front contre le sien. Ils étaient bien trop près pour son bien...

\- On est d'accord ? Demanda le jeune père d'une petite voix.

\- ... on est d'accord. Confirma Stiles avec un petit sourire.

\- Parfait.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et le jeune baby-sitter pesta contre lui-même en ressentant une sensation de vide quand il quitta les bras de Derek. Danny avait peut-être raison, ça allait mal finir cette histoire.

\- Allez viens, on y retourne.

Quand le jeune père posa sa main au creux de ses reins pour le reconduire à la chambre, Stiles chercha à trouver quelque chose pour se changer les idées, blaguer comme il savait si bien le faire et soudainement, allez savoir pourquoi, ça lui revint.

\- Au fait ! J'ai résolu le mystère des capuches sur les vêtements de Sarah !

\- Ah oui ?

Derek avait toujours sa main dans son dos. Il frissonna et le cacha derrière son sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui tenir la main. Donc tu lui tiens la capuche pour la rue.

Le père le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai bon ? S'impatienta Stiles.

Derek poussa un profond soupir et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il avait dit une connerie plus grosse que lui. Génial. Il allait s'excuser avant de rentrer dans la chambre quand le jeune père posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, lâcha une exclamation mélangeant surprise et contentement, avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Je crois t'avoir promis une récompense si tu trouvais. Susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Puis il rentra dans la chambre, tirant derrière lui un Stiles interdit, mais non pas moins content. Oh ouais, oublié la crise d'angoisse : Il la voulait sa récompense.

Et très vite !

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Lucie33** : Hanlalala ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu moi ! Me fait plus de peur comme ça èOé *ok, ok, je sors* Je dois avouer que oui, je joue beaucoup à l'ascenseur émotionnel, ahahah *se cache* Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus ! Par contre, quel conseil ? Tu m'as pas donné de conseil, je veux ton conseil, DIS-MOUAAAAA !

**Misew **: Oui, je sais, ascenseur émotionnel, ahahaha ! La scène de la cuisine était tellement pas prévue... U_u Je décline toute responsabilité, ils ne m'obéissent plus ! Ce chapitre te convient ? Ça te va ? Tu as vu, Scott va... "bien" ! 8) Quant à l'histoire de mon voisin... Disons qu'il ne sait pas être discret quand il copule. Et je l'entend quelque fois avec une fille, toujours la même - sa voix est particulière je dois avouer - sauf que quelque fois, bah... C'est un mec qui l'accompagne. La première fois, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Au bout de la quatrième fois, je me suis fait à l'idée. Mais chut. C'est un secret... *poste ça sur internet. Très discret, oui oui.* En fait, je sais pas si il sort avec une nana et la trompe avec un mec, ou le contraire, ou alors ne sort avec personne et s'éclate avec tout le monde. J'vais aller lui demander *sort*

**Marion** : Ah ! Tant mieux ! Je suis contente que ce soit plus clair ^^ Alors, tu as vu ! Scotty va bien .w. N'est-ce pas parfait ? Et oh mON DIEU SARAH DANS CE CHAPITRE ! *coeur* Tu es toujours là, je suis teeeeeeeeellement contente ! *câlin* Tu auras le droit à un chocolat chaud ! Na ! èwé

**Sandrine **: HEY ! Wahou, je suis contente que tu sois arrivé à la fin ! Je te remercie pour toooutes les reviewss que tu as pu poster chaque chapitres ! *câlin* Maintenant, tu vas devoir attendre chaque semaines, ahahaha ! èwé Tadaaaa !

**cleem **: Je suis contente que cela te plaise tellement ! Oui, Sarah va reparler ! ... A un moment. Surprise de quand :D D'ailleurs, ce chapitre, il est PAS GENIAL ?! Hein ? Ce bébé est génial ! *aimerait pouvoir câliner son propre personnage*

**Francesca **: Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Il est pas trop cours, il est plus long que celui d'avant et même celui d'encore avant xD Tu vois bien, Scotty va bien \O/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ! .w.

**Guest **: yeeeeaaaah, je sais, je suis ultra sadique. Je sais, j'aurais pas du. Mais hé, un petit cliff de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal, si ? :D Je suis la plus crouelle de tout l'univers, AHAHAHAHA ! *câlin* Cette suite te convient-elle ?

**Sasunaruchan **: Ohayô Mina-saaaan *coeur* Voui, on le voit, on le sait, mais lui ne le voit pas. Il est aveugle cet abrutis ! èOé Toi tu ne peux pas le pousser à ouvrir les yeux, mais moi SI ! MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! Ouais, un petit jeu... Ça pu un peu la merde quand même né ? Des adultes, qu'ils disent. Mon cul, c'est du poulet ? C'est de vrais mômes ceux là èWé Le moment de la réalisation de Sarah, ça va être quelque chose, ahahaha !

OUI ! SCOTTY BOY ! Oh mon dieu, à l'hôpital étou ! Mais tu vois, il va biiien !

Nan mais Sarah... Pfff, Sarah est tellement Badass en fait x)

Pour ce qui est des OS, ouais putain. J'en ai cent cinquante mille ! ... Enfin non, pas vraiment. Si tu ça t'intéresse et si tu veux voir où j'en suis, j'ai fait une liste sur mon profil ! Et je vais utiliser un des carnets de recherches pour noter toutes les idées de futurs romans que je pourrais transformer en fic ! OWYEAH !

Pour le moment, j'ai juste quelques OS en plus sur mon compte, mais j'ai rien encore écrit à fond. Mon autre ficlette, le dessin animé Dragon version Sterek, pour le moment j'en suis qu'au début, trois chapitres sur a peu près onze. Ça avance, doucement certes, mais ça avance. C'est juste que j'ai toujours l'impression que quand je me mets à bosser sur la thérapie panda, j'ai de l'inspi pour le reste, et quand je me penche sur le reste, j'ai de l'inspiration pour le panda :D *LOGIQUE !*

BREF ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviens ! *cœur cœur*

* * *

_Et vouala ! Soulagés ? Vous avez vu, il va biiiien ! *sautille * Scotty va biiien ! Et en prime, comme dirait Chewre, un câlin sauvage apparaît !:D Pas prévu en plus, il est vraiment apparu comme ça et j'ai lancé une pokéball et ça a marché ! Héhéhé èwé_

_ET PUIS SARAH ! * sautille comme une gamine* Z'avez vuuuu ?!_

_Me dites pas cette fois que le chapitre est trop cours, c'est un des plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'alors ! Chewre m'a dit qu'on pourrait facilement en prendre de nouveau, mais hé, j'suis pas wonder woman, il faut que je fasse des coupes dans les chapitres ! En tout cas... Euuuh... Je sais plus ce que je voulais vous dire, à part les gros merci que vous n'êtes dingues *coeur* tout pleins de mises en fav, tout pleins de follows, tellement pleins de reviews... Bref, je vous aimes /O/_

_A Lundi prochain, pour un chapitre avec une Psy, des souvenirs peu agréables, ceux d'un début d'amitié cocasse et un peu de fluff._

_Bon, ok, beaucoup de fluff x)_

_BREF !_

_Licornes, paillettes et panda !_

_Xoxo, 'Win~ *cœur*_

_*part commander des sushis et regarder The Walking Dead. No Spoil, j'en suis qu'à la saison 3 èOé *_


	23. DESSINS

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** a betatétisé ! ***coeur sur elle***

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Chapitre plus court que d'habitude, beaucoup plus cours. RDV en bas pour les explications~

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : T

• POV DEREK

• Hope

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX – DESSINS -**

_GOSTH LOFT – Be Easy_

\- Très bien, Monsieur Hale. Passons maintenant au reste.

Derek s'assit un peu mieux dans son siège. Il n'était pas vraiment bien installé, et la conversation ne lui plaisait pas. Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là et, comme toujours, Derek avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Pour lui, venir ici était très difficile. Ça lui rappelait à quel point il avait failli à sa mission de père : Une enfant de quatre ans ne devrait pas avoir à aller voir une psy. Et puis, une psy pouvait très certainement aider avec les blessures de l'âme et de l'esprit, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir parler pour aller Au-Delà du traumatisme. Et Sarah, niveau communication, ce n'était toujours pas ça, voire même pas du tout. Un quart d'heure que Derek perdait un peu plus d'espoir. Tout ça avait commencé avec une simple question : " Sarah, as-tu quelque chose à me dire aujourd'hui ? " Et aucune réponse n'avait percé le silence. Ça avait suffi pour écraser toute sa sérénité nouvellement acquise.

Le jeune père bougea de nouveau et jeta un regard à sa droite. Sa fille était sagement assise à une petite table colorée à sa taille, lisant un grand livre d'images ; tandis que lui devait se coltiner la conversation avec la psy. Morrell qu'elle s'appelait. Elle n'était pas vilaine, même plutôt gentille et assez compétente dans son domaine, conseillée par plusieurs de ses paires auprès de Derek. Mais malgré son entêtement à venir ici tous les mois depuis près d'un an, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'avançaient pas. Certes, c'est elle qui avait poussé Sarah à dessiner quelles que soient les occasions, et elle y jetait un coup d'œil à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était elle qui avait donné le feu vert pour prendre un animal, bien qu'elle ait d'abord pensé qu'il était encore un peu tôt. Elle était très optimiste quant à l'avancée de Sarah, mais Derek avait un peu de mal à le croire, malgré les sourires encourageants qu'elle avait aperçus durant le discours du jeune père à propos du mois passé.

\- ...eur Hale ? Monsieur Hale ? ... Derek ?

Il sursauta et revint sur la terre ferme. Morrell le regardait, les sourcils haussés en tenant les dessins de Sarah qu'il avait amenés à sa demande. Elle le regarda et lui sourit gentiment en reposant les feuilles devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'être avec moi, aujourd'hui. Quelque chose à me dire ?

\- ... Désolé. Je... je...

Il soupira et se redressa en se frottant les tempes.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Prenez votre temps. Vous savez que je suis là pour ça. Posez votre question, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse, que je puisse vous aider, si je le peux.

Il la regarda, incertain. Il venait ici depuis trop longtemps à son goût, et plus le temps passait, plus il venait à reculons, plus l'espoir commençait à se dissiper au fil des jours. Elle semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'elle lui offrit un sourire entendu avant de se lever et de s'accroupir à côté de Sarah.

\- Dis-moi, jeune demoiselle, accepterais-tu d'aller boire un chocolat chaud avec Cindy, pour que je puisse discuter avec ton papa ?

Sarah lança un regard à son père avant de hocher doucement la tête, et alors que Morrell appelait sa secrétaire en ouvrant la porte, Sarah descendit de sa petite chaise et trottina jusqu'à son père pour lui tendre le dessin qu'elle avait fait avant de délaisser les crayons et de se pencher sur le livre. Il la remercia d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille en courant vers Cindy, qui lui indiquait de la main le coin détente. Morrell referma la porte et retourna à son bureau. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et se laissa aller dans son siège.

\- Vous semblez avoir envie de baisser les bras.

\- J'ai plutôt baissé les bras depuis un moment, vous voulez dire.

\- Non, le contraire. Offrit-elle avec le sourire.

Derek plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle souffla doucement en secouant la tête, plissant les dessins de Sarah sur son bureau avant de tournoyer sur sa chaise et de sortir un dossier de la bibliothèque. Elle le reposa sur son bureau et l'ouvrit, sans en sortir quoi que ce soit. Elle posa juste ses mains sur le dossier ouvert et lui fit un autre sourire.

\- Vous vous doutez que, depuis le temps que vous venez, j'ai eu le temps de me faire une idée sur ce qui vous lie et sur ce qui vous étouffe. Tous les deux. Commença-t-elle en regardant Derek, puis Sarah. Vous êtes venu ici pour aider votre fille du mieux que vous pouvez. Vous êtes un père jeune, qui n'était pas préparé à cette situation. Toute cette situation.

Derek tressaillit à ces mots. Ils le mettaient mal à l'aise parce que, dans son regard, il avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait plus que jamais. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais à travers cette phrase, elle lui faisait savoir qu'elle avait compris sa situation, et ce depuis bien longtemps : Derek était devenu père trop tôt, sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne. Et lui qui pensait venir ici seulement pour sa fille, elle lui faisait comprendre explicitement qu'elle s'occupait aussi bien du cas de sa fille que du sien, et qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse réellement.

Le jeune père se mordilla la lèvre et soupira avant de se laisser aller dans son siège. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

\- Je... D'accord. Il ... Je vous avais déjà dit que Sarah m'avait fait un bisou, une fois, puis m'avait pris la main. La première fois, c'était peau contre peau, la seconde fois, c'était à travers des gants.

Elle hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement.

\- Et aucune des fois elle n'a fait de crise. Il y a deux semaines, nous étions avec Stiles et il n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait mais... il l'a attrapée pour la poser sur un lit.

\- Oh...

\- Elle n'a pas fait de crise.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Parce que ça ne change rien. Je... j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer moi-même et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de lui faire avoir deux crises. Et je le reconnais, ça me tue.

Morrell hocha doucement la tête et croisa les jambes en plissant son pantalon.

\- Je vois. - Elle se tut un instant puis se redressa et croisa les bras sur son bureau en tenant un stylo. - Vous savez, la personne qui est entrée dans mon bureau, il y a un an de cela, était un jeune homme devenu père trop tôt à son goût, désormais avec une petite fille à sa charge, fille qui refusait tout contact et qui ne disait plus un mot. Celui qui a passé cette porte était un jeune homme totalement dépassé par les événements, qui a commencé à lentement s'enfoncer dans la dépression et, en effet, vous aviez baissé les bras, près de cinq mois plus tard.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira en se frottant le front. Génial, vraiment.

\- En revanche, depuis que vous avez votre nouveau baby-sitter, la donne a changée. Le fait que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un de récurent pour garder votre fille vous a donné une certaine stabilité qui vous manquait. Une stabilité mentale et une routine. C'est un problème qui s'est résolu de lui-même et qui a dénoué certaines tensions que vous traîniez depuis trop longtemps. Ça vous a permis de faire le point et de relâcher la pression. Vous avez repris espoir, peu à peu, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, vous semblez de nouveau avoir envie de baisser les bras.

\- Suis-je véritablement si facile à lire ? Se morfondît-il.

\- Honnêtement ? Pour tout ce qui concerne votre fille, totalement.

\- C'est juste que...

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation, ce qu'il ressentait. Il se mordilla la lèvre et décida d'utiliser les mots les plus simples.

\- Je suis censé être son père et elle s'ouvre depuis que Stiles s'occupe d'elle. Seulement depuis ce moment. Je foire totalement, il a fait un meilleur boulot de père en six mois que je n'ai fait depuis qu'elle est née.

La psy fit un bruit désapprobateur avec sa bouche en posant violemment son stylo sur le bureau.

\- Vous vous fourvoyez totalement. Je connais votre situation, je vous suis tous les deux depuis le début, soit plus d'un an et demi maintenant, et je vous ai vus évolué tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, se tient devant moi un père dépassé par les événements, qui y fait pourtant face la tête haute et qui cherche à aider sa fille. Vous avez toujours voulu épauler votre fille mais maintenant, vous êtes juste en meilleure condition. Je sais que c'est ce qui vous tracasse. Cette situation vous fait croire que vous n'êtes pas un père digne de ce nom. Laissez-moi vous dire un secret.

Elle se pencha en avant et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de recette miracle pour devenir un bon père. Il n'y a pas de manuel du parfait petit papa de l'année, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. On ne devient pas père le jour où on plante sa graine, ni le jour où on tient son enfant la première fois. Ni le jour suivant d'ailleurs, ni ceux d'après. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'inné. Instinctif, oui. Mais c'est quelque chose que l'on apprend au fil du temps, au fil des mois et des années. Maintenant, parlons de Sarah. Donnez-moi son dessin, je vous prie.

Il hésita un instant, un peu perturbé par ce changement soudain de conversation, puis lui tendit la feuille. Elle observa le dessin et le désigna.

\- Bien. Qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

Il cligna des yeux et la fixa. Elle lui faisait quoi là, exactement ? Un remix du test de Rorschach avec les dessins de sa propre fille ?

\- Allez, Derek. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, pourtant. Le taquina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée par sa non-coopération.

\- C'est un... chat. Ou un chien. Avec une petite fille en robe.

\- Bien. On devine aisément que c'est Sarah avec votre chien, ai-je tort ?

\- ... non. Enfin, oui, c'est sûrement elle, avec Moon. Mais je ne vois pas-

\- Rien ne vous saute aux yeux ?

\- Je...

Il regarda le dessin. Quelque chose qui lui sautait aux yeux ? Non. C'était un dessin d'enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

\- ... C'est très mal dessiné ?

Elle rit un instant en tournant le dessin vers elle.

\- Oui, ça, d'accord. Mais c'est un dessin d'enfant, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à du Da Vinci non plus. Non, autre chose.

\- ... Pour une fois, Moon n'est pas verte avec des poids roses.

Non vraiment, c'était la seule chose usuelle qu'il trouvait à redire. Le chien représenté, tout disproportionné qu'il était, était pour une fois jaune et orange, presque proche des couleurs réelles de sa robe moutarde.

\- Les couleurs. Voilà le point.

Il fronça les sourcils en relevant son regard vers elle. Elle reposa le dessin face à elle et sortit une feuille du dossier quelle n'avait pas encore touché. Elle le lui montra.

\- Durant les dix minutes que je prends toujours seule avec votre fille avant de vous faire venir, je lui demande de me faire un dessin. C'est son seul moyen de communication et vous ne soupçonnez pas à quel point il peut être révélateur d'un état d'esprit. Ici, je lui avais demandé de faire un dessin de quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager avec moi.

Derek regarda le dessin et fronça les sourcils. Cela représentait sûrement la maison. Il se reconnaissait partiellement, avec ses cheveux tout noirs. Il y avait Erica - un bonhomme aussi petit que Sarah avec des traits jaunes au-dessus du rond de la tête, ça ne pouvait être qu'Erica - Moon, rose cette fois-ci, dans un coin de la pièce. Et un bonhomme grand comme Derek avec une touffe marron chocolat et un T-shirt rouge.

\- Je...

\- En lui posant des questions, j'ai compris que vous étiez chez vous, avec sa grande copine et son baby-sitter, à boire du chocolat chaud.

Derek se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. C'était le lendemain de la première crise de Sarah face à Stiles, le jour où il avait cru qu'il allait les laisser tomber comme toutes les autres avant lui.

\- Je... Oui, je m'en souviens.

Elle sortit un autre dessin. Celui ci, il s'en souvenait. Elle l'avait fait chez eux et il lui avait ramené avec d'autres, comme elle lui avait demandé de le faire. C'était un des nombreux dessins qui se voulaient tirés du petit prince. Il hocha la tête. Encore une fois, les couleurs n'allaient pas vraiment avec la réalité, si ce n'était le rouge de l'écharpe et le vert du manteau.

\- Oui. D'accord. Et ?

\- Maintenant, laissez-moi vous montrer ceci.

Elle fouilla dans le dossier, qui contenait en fait tous les dessins de Sarah qu'elle avait en sa possession et en sortit un dernier. Elle grimaça en le regardant et le tourna vers Derek.

\- Et maintenant ? Rien ne vous choque ?

Derek pâlit en voyant le dessin. Choquant ? Non. Différent des autres ? Totalement. Celui-ci était presque entièrement réalisé au feutre noir sur la feuille blanche, les traits étaient grossiers, énervés, et la feuille était même percée à certains endroits. Il déglutit et tendit une main hésitante pour le rapprocher de lui. Il y avait trois bonhommes, deux dans un coin de la feuille, un autre, de l'autre côté, le rond de la tête totalement noir.

\- C'est... c'est vraiment un dessin de Sarah, ça ?

\- Oui. Le tout premier qu'elle m'a fait. Ici, c'est vous ; ici, c'est Sarah - déclara-t-elle en montrant les deux bonhommes les plus proches - et là, c'est sûrement sa mère. Je lui avais demandé de me dessiner sa famille. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle avait une vision brisée de sa cellule familiale.

\- Sa mère venait de disparaître, le mois précédent...

\- Oui, je sais. Le fait est que ce dessin est très révélateur. Elle avait toute une panoplie de feutres colorés, et pourtant, elle est venue jusqu'à mon bureau pour prendre un stylo noir.

Derek glissa son doigt sur la figure censée le représenter.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que... que...

Il se tut.

\- Pendant trois mois, votre fille dessinait, mais seulement avec des couleurs sombres. Petit à petit, elle a commencé à utiliser du gris clair, puis quelques couleurs. - Elle sortit un nouveau dessin - Quand elle a commencé à remettre des couleurs dans ses dessins, je lui ai à nouveau demandé de me dessiner sa famille.

Cette fois-ci, sur toute la hauteur de la feuille, deux bonhommes, lui et Sarah, un peu plus colorés et les traits moins hachés que sur le dessin seulement tracé de noir.

\- Regardez l'évolution. Non seulement les dessins sont devenus plus tendres, plus guillerets, plus proches de ce que l'on pourrait attendre d'un dessin enfantin, mais surtout, il y a un changement assez important dans sa manière de voir les choses. Regardez.

Elle pointa du doigt un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Les deux bonhommes semblaient se tenir la main.

\- Vous voyez ? Qu'importe ce qui l'empêche de supporter le contact humain, elle le désire. Elle dessine son envie d'aller au-delà, et cela ne date pas de l'arrivée de votre baby-sitter. Les couleurs sont revenues dans sa vie bien avant que vous ne le trouviez.

Derek fixait les dessins qu'elle était en train d'étaler devant lui. Maintenant qu'elle les mettait face à lui, bien sûr qu'il voyait l'évolution dans les dessins de sa fille. Une amélioration très nette, et cela ne datait pas de l'arrivée de Stiles.

\- Je ne savais pas...

\- Évidemment que vous ne saviez pas. Vous n'avez pas la même vue d'ensemble que moi. Je sais que vous n'en pouvez plus que je vous répète la même chose, mais il faut lui laisser du temps.

Derek caressa les dessins.

\- Du temps. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin, puisqu'elle vous a, vous.

Du temps... toujours du temps.

Mais pour une fois, il comprenait pourquoi il le devait. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, il avait une raison d'être patient.

.*.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, Derek ignorait totalement comment prendre ses dernières heures. Il était tiraillé, aussi bien par son envie de se laisser un peu plus aller à l'espoir, que par son fatalisme face à la situation qui n'avançait que trop lentement à son goût. Mais Morrell lui avait dit de ne pas brusquer sa fille, d'être patient. Encore.

Derek laissa donc la journée passer lentement, et après s'être préparé un thé - oui, même les hommes non anglais boivent du thé de temps en temps, on ne critique pas -, il s'installa à son bar pour regarder Sarah. Sa fille était à la petite table basse, jouant avec le puzzle qu'il lui avait offert pour son Noël. Elle ne faisait que regarder les nombreuses pièces, sans chercher à les assembler. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé extraordinaire avec les enfants, cette manière de voir le monde, de voir les choses. Ce qui l'intéressait dans ce puzzle, ce n'était pas tant de reproduire la photo sur la boîte, mais plutôt toutes ces jolies pièces, toutes petites et toutes différentes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle avait compris que tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table pouvait, à un moment donné, recréer l'image qu'il y avait sur la boîte, mais ne savait pas par quel miracle. En fait, c'était justement ce qu'elle faisait, à tourner et retourner les pièces : Elle cherchait quelque chose de magique. Et Derek trouvait ça adorable.

Un doux sourire éclaira ses traits alors qu'elle décidait de trier les pièces, les plus claires à sa droite, les plus foncées à sa gauche. Elle semblait prendre ça tellement à cœur que cela fit plaisir à son père. Il resta un long moment à l'observer, tandis que le jour commençait doucement à décliner, ballotté entre tendresse et détresse. Son sourire se fana un peu alors qu'il prenait soudainement conscience du silence qui planait dans son appartement. Seuls perçaient les bruits qu'elle faisait en déplaçant les pièces sur la table. Silence, qui allait s'éterniser, encore, encore...

Le malaise le reprit.

Il soupira et descendit de son tabouret, passa devant Moon sagement somnolente au pied du canapé pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrir pour laisser les bruits de la ville venir jusqu'à lui. Il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le brouhaha urbain, la fraîcheur de la vitre à travers le tissu de sa chemise le gardant ancré dans la réalité. Il prit son téléphone et, après avoir composé un numéro, le porta à son oreille. Une tonalité se fit entendre.

_\- « Allô ? »_

Derek ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir silencieux, tremblant d'aise, frissonnant sous le timbre de la voix.

\- _« Aaallô ? Der', t'es là ? Aaaaallôôôôô ? »_ Commença à chantonner Stiles.

\- Oui, pardon.

_\- « Héhé. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que le téléphone avait composé tout seul dans ta poche. »_

\- Non, désolé. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

_\- « Pas de soucis. Tout va bien ? »_

\- Non. Oui. Peut être.

\- _« Oula. Raconte. »_

\- Euh... je... Hésita-t-il soudainement.

Rha, pourquoi il l'avait appelé s'il ne pouvait pas lui demander un truc simple ?!

_\- « Tu veux que je vienne ? »_

\- ... Exactement. Dîner ? Déclara-t-il, soulagé de se faire comprendre.

\- « _Avec plaisir ! »_

Derek se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité lui tiraillait les côtes.

\- Je... Désolé, on est samedi, peut être que tu avais quelque chose de prévu.

_\- « Mais nan, sinon je te l'aurais dit. »_

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

_\- « Chut. J'arrive. Quelque chose de prévu, ou rien en tête ? »_

\- Non...

_\- « Ça vous dit Chinois ? J'ai envie de chinois. Sarah aime le chinois ? »_

\- Euh, oui.

\- _« Ok, je prends un film pour la p'tite et je passe prendre à manger. »_

\- C'est moi qui voulais t'inviter. Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- «_ Range-moi tes eyebrow, Der'_. » rit le plus jeune. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Stiles commençait à le connaître trop bien. « _Riz ou nouilles ?_ »

\- On aime bien les deux.

\- « _Alors je prends les deux ! Parce, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai la dalle ! Je suis là dans une petite demi-heure_. »

\- Stiles ! L'interpela-t-il avant qu'il ne raccroche.

\- « _Oui ? »_

\- ... Merci.

\- « _J'arrive Der'._ »

Le jeune père soupira en raccrochant, un sourire sur les lèvres. En relevant les yeux, il tomba sur la frimousse de sa fille, qui semblait enchantée de la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils échangèrent un sourire à la fois tendre, éclatant et impatient.

Le malaise s'était dissipé.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Misew** : Oui, Scotty va bien *coeur* N'est-ce pas que Sarah est juste ADORABLE ? Nyaaaaa ! *roucoule* Rha, il fallait bien que je l'arrete a un moment, nan ? *grogne* Je crois que, de toute façon, ça ne vous suffira jamais, bande de dévoreur de chapitre ! J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a plus, héhéhé èwé

**lucie33 **: Nyu *coeur* Je sais que ce chapitre était un peu Haut-Bas, comme Sarah quand elle dit merci ^^ Mais c'est fluffy quand même, non ? Si ? Un peu ! 8D Ooooh ne t'en fait pas, Stiles et Derek vont finir par être ensemble ! J'y veille. Pour le moment, c'est encore sexe et rock'nd'roll ! Alors fort bien ! Je continue comme ça ! *coeur coeur* Pour le dragon, j'écris un peu de temps en temps, la fac et le panda me prend tout mon temps :/ Je pense qu'un jour, je vais mettre le panda de côté histoire de me concentré sur cette histoire ^ ^ Enfin bref ! Poutoux poutoux !

**Francesca **: Ouais, il a mal. Mais t'inquiète, les médecins font attention à lui, plein d'antidouleur qui vont le faire ricanner pour un rien. Un Scotty défoncé, ça peut être que marrant né ? Bien sur que Sarah s'améliore de jour en jour ! :D J'y veille !

D'ailleurs, ce soir, c'est Walking dead /O/ Kissou !

**Sandrine **: Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus .w. J'espère que celui-ci te conviendra tout autant .w.

**CurlyloveSterek **: On l'attendait tous, le baisé dans le couloir... Mais naaaaan ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus dur que les autres, un peu moins guimauve tout du moins, mais j'étais obligé .X. Sorry .X.

**Alumette **: Mais nan, tu as vu, elle a pas fait de crise ! /O/

A un moment, dans le chapitre sept je crois, Stiles dit à Derek qu'il avait remarqué que Sarah ne possédait que des vetements à Capuche et il lui demandait pourquoi. Derek lui avait promit une récompense s'il trouvait tout seul. C'est chose faîte. Manque la récompense .w.

**Marion **: Bah, t'excuse pas voyons *coeur* je connais la merde des box, c'est traite ces p'tites bêtes èOé Sarah, petit ange en sucre... Le pire, c'est que c'est ça. Ooowh, comment c'est trop sweet x) Naaaan, ne t'en fait pas, pas de choses trop graves pour elle *coeur* J'y veille, c'est qu'une enfant et j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit traumatisé pour une raison ou une autre *coeur* En tout cas, plus qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.

J'aime beaucoup écrire la bromance Sciles. C'est un bon exercise et un bon fantasme d'amitié :D Arf, merde, peut-être que j'ai mal expliqué le truc, désolé *grimace* je ferais attention la prochaine fois !

Le Sterek avance. Bon, pas dans le chapitre de cette semaine, mais il avance ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre t'a convenu ! Allez zou, moi j'y retourne !

Poutoux poutoux !

**cleem **: J'ai très envie moi aussi. A chaque fois que j'écris des passages centrés sur elle, je me retrouve à faire des petits bruits de chats, gloussants comme une conne en déclarant a qui veut bien l'entendre que cette enfant est la meilleure au monde ! Contente que malgré la niaiserie dégoulinante, tu accroches ! :D A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

**Sasunaruchan **: Hola Tchika~ ( ouais, écriture à la prononciation seule, c'est fort, hein ? ) Ne t'en fais pas du temps entre la publication du chapitre et ta review. C'est déjà super cool que tu reviews, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre, si ? :o Ce serait exagéré !

Des chapitres doux, ça manquait un peu. Le chapitre de cette semaine est un peu plus dur aussi, mais hé, il en faut un peu de temps en temps. BIEN SUR QUE NON ! J'allais pas faire (trop) de mal a Scott tout de même. C'est de la guimauve mon truc, pas du angst èé TELLEMENT DE KEUREUH PARTUUUU ! Bien sur que Derek allait venir. J'veux dire, c'était cousus de fil blanc cette histoire quand même x)

SARAH ! OWYEAH ! Avec le chapitre de cette semaine, ça en fait du Sarah à gogo ! Et encore plus dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine !

Enfin je crois.

Je sais plus.

Qu'importe ? BIEN SUR QU'ELLE EST BADASS ! J'ai tellement plein d'idées d'elle en tant qu'ado, elel va tellement en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son père, ça va être quelque chose xDD

Le monde est trop petit. D'un autre côté, quand tu est dans une ville assez grande mais que ta famille y est depuis longtemps, si tu cherches bien tout le monde se connait. Du genre moi, je suis sortit avec la petite-fille de la cousine à ma grand mère. Famille éloignée ouech. BREFOUILLE, pourquoi je parles de ça ? *sort*

Kate ? Revenir ? ... Ooooh, un papillon !

Les titres sont cools je dois le reconnaître. Avant, c'était ce qui était le plus dur à trouver. Là, comme j'ai bien développer les idées pour chaques histoires, le titre s'est imposé de lui-même x) Y en a... Euh.. Nan, je crois pas en fait xD J'ai pas trop avancé u_u J'explique dans la note de fin .x. Meurchi encore pour ta review *keur sur ta bouille*

Allez zou, je vais écrire la note de fin et je retourne à ma série. Na.

* * *

_Alors oui, je sais, je suis désolé, ce chapitre est médiocre, cours et tout ce qui s'en suit. Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont sur Facebook, vous avez pu constater mon pétage de câble jeudi. C'est tout simple, mon logiciel de traitement de texte à planter, j'ai du le supprimer puis le réinstaller. Le problème, c'est que les documents ouverts – qui étaient ancré dans le logiciel – se sont effacés par le même coup. Pas moyen de les récupérés. Bref, deux chapitre de perdu, ainsi que mon dossier de fac que je dois rendre pour dans quelques jours. Autant dire ce fut la panique, je n'avais accès à mon ordi que le vendredi. Je me suis concentré sur le dossier de fac mais par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réécrire tout le chapitre de la Thérapie, malheureusement. Donc j'avais deux choix : Ou je le réécrivais en entier, quitte à sucré le chapitre de cette semaine et dire fuck off, ils en ont pas et devrons attendre encore une semaine ou alors, j'envoyais en correction ce qui se trouve être le début tout court du chapitre, le mise en bouche avant les grosses affaires, et je le publie, histoire qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas comme des cons a attendre un chapitre qui n'arriverait pas._

_DONC VOILA. Un chapitre cours, presque aussi cours que le prologue – qui est vraiment vraiment vraiment très cours – mais il fallait que je l'écrive et, même s'il est pas très joyeux, voyez ! Un peu de Sarah, ça fait pas de mal .w._

_Je vous embrasse trèèèèès fort *keur sur vous tous. Sauf toi au fond, je te vois, retire ce doigt de ton nez.*_

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : ___plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com____, 8D __


	24. SOUVENIRS

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** est supra puissante, né .w. ?

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Je n'ai pas encore fini de répondre aux reviews. Je m'y colle les enfants *cœur*

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : M

• POV DEREK

• Family, Angst, I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS – SOUVENIRS -**

_JAYMES YOUNG – Moondust_

Quand Stiles passa la porte près de quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Moon et Sarah entreprirent de sautiller autour de lui. Derek devait le reconnaître, s'il avait été un môme, il aurait fait la même chose. Sauf que, voilà, il était adulte, alors il n'allait tout de même pas perdre toute crédibilité en agitant la queue comme Moon pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de le voir.

Quand Stiles se délesta de son sac en bandoulière pour en sortir quelques DVDs, demandant à Sarah de choisir le film qu'ils allaient voir après le repas, Derek se détendit légèrement.

Quand Stiles posa les sacs de courses pour ensuite se glisser à côté de lui et l'embrasser sur la joue en lui serrant gentiment le bras, son cœur rata quelques battements.

Avait-il déjà dit qu'il était foutu ? Hm, m'oui.

Ils se chamaillèrent tous les deux comme des mômes devant Sarah quand Derek osa lui demander combien il lui devait pour ce festin. Stiles rétorqua que c'était lui qui payait aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Bien sûr, ils en discutèrent pendant un quart d'heure mais, hé, c'était un peu leur marque de fabrique à eux, depuis quelques temps.

Nems, nouilles, riz cantonnais, beignets de crevettes sauce aigre-douce, il y en avait pour quatre personnes et non deux et demie. Mais le repas fut plus qu'agréable et Derek se permit de se détendre de plus en plus en la présence du plus jeune. Sarah hésita longtemps entre _Hercule_ et la _Reine des Neiges_. Ce fut Arendelle qui gagna ce choix cornélien. Stiles rayonna en apprenant que Derek n'était pas friand des perles de coco qu'il avait prises en guise de dessert et remercia toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour lui permettre d'en avoir deux au lieu d'une seule comme il le pensait au départ, le tout sous l'œil amusé du jeune père. Sarah, quant à elle, n'avait jamais goûté cette chose blanche toute dégoulinante qui traînait dans son assiette. La première bouchée fut mémorable : Son petit nez se plissa alors qu'elle cherchait à mâcher cette drôle de pâte qui lui collait aux dents et au palais. La seconde bouchée fut plus facile : son regard s'illumina alors qu'elle croquait dans la farce au haricot jaune, la partie la plus sucrée de la friandise. La troisième bouchée fut engloutie rapidement et, au final, il ne resta plus rien dans le petit rond de céramique. Derek nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête : Sarah aimait les perles de coco.

Le dessin animé enchanta Sarah. Durant le film, Stiles s'était penché à l'oreille de Derek pour lui chuchoter qu'il pouvait le remercier, puisqu'elle allait quitter son obsession pour Les Cinq Légendes afin de la reporter sur La Reine des Neige. Le jeune père l'avait fusillé du regard, grognant des remerciements faussement amers avant d'essayer de cacher son amusement parce que, oui, Stiles s'était mis à chanter en cœur avec la Reine Elsa. Il avait bien tenté de faire quoi que ce soit pour calmer ses vocalises, mais comme cela faisait sourire Sarah qui était au bord des rires, il ne fit que feindre son agacement. Au final, Sarah s'était mise au lit en serrant sa peluche Panda et sa figurine Olaf contre elle.

Derek était en train de préparer un café quand il sentit des bras enlacer ses hanches et un torse se coller à son dos. Il frissonna en sentant un baiser effleurer sa nuque.

\- Hey. Chuchota doucement Stiles en enterrant son visage dans son cou.

Derek soupira en passant sa main sur celles qui reposaient sur son ventre.

\- Hey. Répondit-il en cachant son sourire.

\- T'vas mieux ?

Il frissonna et lui tendit son café.

\- On peut dire ça. Soupira-t-il.

Stiles se détacha de lui en passant la tasse des mains de Derek au comptoir de la cuisine, sur lequel il sauta pour s'y asseoir confortablement.

\- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le jeune père.

\- On est allé chez sa psy, aujourd'hui. Soupira-t-il.

\- Oh. Et ça s'est si mal passé ? Grimaça le baby-sitter.

\- Au contraire. Elle m'a montré à quel point Sarah progresse depuis qu'elle va à ses séances.

\- ... Et c'est mal ?

Le jeune père se perdit dans la contemplation de son café avant de regarder Stiles. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans son regard, juste une petite pointe de curiosité. Derek se détendit, n'ayant pas remarqué en premier lieu qu'il s'était crispé.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... - Il soupira et posa sa tasse pour croiser ses bras sur son torse - Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, je pensais qu'elle... enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être...

Il se tut.

\- Tu commences à trouver le temps long.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux avant de finir son café avec nervosité.

\- J'aimerais savoir quoi faire pour aller plus vite, l'aider à sortir de cet état, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Grogna-t-il exaspéré.

Stiles soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, les yeux perdus on ne savait où.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rencontrer mon père. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Derek s'étouffa avec sa salive, surpris par cette affirmation qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il après avoir réussi à se calmer.

Stiles le fixa sans comprendre, un sourcil haussé ; avant qu'il ne réalise ses paroles et comprenne un peu mieux sa réaction. Il rougit, puis cacha ça derrière un visage amusé.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là, banane. Disons que...

Stiles gigota sur le comptoir, gêné.

\- Lui aussi a dû faire face au mutisme de son môme.

Le jeune homme rougissait désormais, mais de honte cette fois-ci, le visage tourné vers le sol, évitant consciencieusement le regard de Derek. Effectivement, celui-ci avait complètement oublié que, lors de leur première rencontre, Stiles avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il s'était lui même retrouvé dans une situation similaire à celle de Sarah. Derek se maudit silencieusement de ne pas s'être attardé sur ce point de la vie du plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, faisant tout de travers ? Gêné à son tour, il croisa de nouveau les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Stiles lui jeta un petit regard avant de se mordiller les lèvres. Le jeune père suivit le mouvement du regard, avec une pointe de regret dissimulée.

Il avait accepté le fait que Stiles refuse ses baisers. Il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir peur d'une relation, surtout si son compagnon avait une enfant à charge. Alors il respectait sa demande même si, pour Derek, coucher avec lui sporadiquement était pour le moins agréable et même semblable à une sorte de drogue douce. Mais il n'en était pas moins que Derek ressentait comme un manque, dans ces étreintes. Certes, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ce n'était que du sexe mais le jeune père aurait aimé accueillir Stiles chez lui tous les jours d'un simple baiser sur la joue. Sauf qu'il se contentait déjà d'un simple baiser sur la joue. Chaste, rien de plus. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de leurs ébats, car la passion de leur première nuit était toujours présente et semblait prendre en puissance à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Derek s'ennuyait sérieusement des lèvres qu'il n'avait pu goûter qu'une seule fois.

Derek se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour sortir de ses rêveries. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment adéquat pour se perdre dans de telles pensées, d'autant plus que le jeune homme face à lui avait soupiré, prit un ton grave et une grande inspiration avant de tomber dans ce qui devait être des souvenirs pas très agréables.

.*.

_Son papa l'avait déposé à l'hôpital, comme il le faisait tous les mercredis, avant de retourner au travail. Papa, il avait pas beaucoup de temps pour voir maman, parce que son travail était super important. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que lui, il pouvait tout raconter à Maman. Le petit Stiles raffermit sa prise sur Prince, ainsi que sur le gros livre sur la n'astromie que la maîtresse lui avait prêté pour tout le mercredi. Il était super content parce qu'il allait pouvoir le lire avec maman, ce gros livre. Il y avait plein d'images de grosses boules de feu, comme le soleil, mais super plus loin que le soleil, et plein de mots compliqués. Mais c'était pas grave, parce qu'en plus, il y avait de super trop belles images de la voie de lait, avec du rose, du vert et plein de bleu. Il aimait beaucoup le bleu. Et puis il aimait beaucoup le livre. Parce que dans les étoiles, il y avait peut-être des z'estrarestres, ce serait trop cool ça, nan ?_

_Ses petites jambes n'allaient pas assez vite pour lui et il trébucha plusieurs fois. Bon, c'était pas grave parce qu'il était pas tombé. Enfin, pas encore. Et puis, il connaissait l'endroit comme sa chambre, c'était trop bien ! Bon, c'était beaucoup plus en blanc que sa chambre et heureusement que sa maman avait de jolis cheveux comme le miel, ça mettait de la couleur. Il évita deux infirmières qui rirent en le voyant détaler comme un lapin. Mais fallait comprendre Stiles, elles étaient presque aussi jolies que maman et quand elles faisaient des sourires à Stiles, bah lui, il avait tout chaud aux joues, et il aimait pas avoir chaud aux joues. _

_Chambre 7 - 3 - 2 ! Voilà, il était arrivé._

_\- Bonzour maman ! Cria-t-il en entrant dans la chambre avec son plus beau sourire, en dépit de la situation._

_\- Bonjour, Stiles. Lui répondit une voix douce._

_De nouveau, le petit gaillard de huit ans rougit._

_\- ...Zour Janiz-ce. Sourit-il, plus discrètement cette fois-ci._

_\- Oh, mais dis-moi ! Tu as une dent en moins !_

_\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche avec ses doigts. 'e 'ai 'erdue 'ier !_

_Janice, elle était gentille aussi. C'était la dame qui s'occupait de maman depuis que maman dormait plus à la maison. Elle lui donnait à manger et faisait en sorte que maman, elle aille toujours bien, même quand elle était fatiguée comme maintenant._

_\- Wahou ! S'extasia-t-elle en s redressant. Tu deviens de plus en plus un petit homme, hein ?_

_Stiles hocha vivement la tête avant de se pencher sur le côté pour essayer de voir le lit. Janice suivit son regard avant de lui sourire et de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre._

_\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! C'est l'heure de ma pause ! _

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice._

_\- Je vous laisse, alors. Pas de bêtises, hein ? Plaisanta-t-elle._

_Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit bonhomme pour les ébouriffer avant de quitter la pièce._

_Stiles sautilla sur place avant de gambader jusqu'au lit. Sa maman, Claudia, y était allongée. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et ses yeux faisaient ce que Stiles n'aimait pas du tout, comme si elle regardait autre chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Dans un sens, ça voulait dire que maman s'ennuyait, non ? Hochant la tête pour lui-même, se mettant ainsi tout seul d'accord pour faire partir l'ennuie de maman, il se rapprocha du lit en sautillant, ses yeux brillant en contemplant la douce couleur miel des cheveux de maman. Il grimpa avec un peu de mal sur la chaise et se mit entre le visage de maman et la fenêtre pour qu'elle le voie bien. Elle grimaça, lui demandant de la laisser tranquille, parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Sauf qu'il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec mamie Janette : Elle aussi s'était retrouvée très fatiguée, une fois, et depuis, elle avait fait des siestes de plus en plus longues. Et puis un jour, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Alors Stiles, il ne voulait pas que maman dorme trop aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne se réveille pas, elle aussi._

_Alors il se mit à parler, racontant à maman que papa faisait n'importe quoi dans la cuisine et que ce n'était jamais bon à manger. Il dit aussi qu'il attendait très fort le moment où maman allait revenir et faire des lasagnes, parce que ses lasagnes lui manquaient. Et même que, des fois, à la cantine, il y avait des lasagnes, mais elles étaient pas bonnes comme celles de maman. Alors voilà, les mamagnes ( maman + lasagnes = mamagnes ) lui manquaient. Il avait demandé à la maîtresse pourquoi la nourriture de la cantine était toujours pas bonne et- Oh, et puis d'ailleurs, la maîtresse, elle était trop gentille avec lui. Elle disait toujours qu'il était intelligent, et en plus, comme elle connaissait un autre petit garçon qui était malade aussi, tout comme lui, bah elle était très gentille avec lui et savait comment faire pour lui. D'ailleurs, comme le petit garçon malade, c'était le petit garçon de la sœur de la maîtresse et qu'il aimait beaucoup l'espace, bah la maîtresse lui avait prêté le livre sur la n'astromie._

_\- Stiles..._

_\- Elle me l'a prêté pour toooooout le mercredi en entier, maman ! Comme c'est le livre de la maîtresse, bah faut que je fasse très attention, d'abord._

_\- Stiles, stop._

_\- Non mais attends maman, regarde ! _

_Il posa le livre sur le lit et l'ouvrit à une page qu'il avait déjà regardée pleiiiin de fois dans la voiture de papa parce qu'elle était trop jolie._

_\- Regarde, c'est un trou noir. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça dit que-_

_Le petit môme sursauta alors que le livre quittait violemment le lit pour traverser la pièce et venir s'écraser contre le mur. Stiles lâcha un petit cri et descendit précipitamment de la chaise pour récupérer le gros livre par terre. _

_\- Mais maman ! C'est le livre de la maîtresse, je vais me faire gronder parce que la feuille est déchi—_

_\- Mais tu vas t'arrêter, à un moment donné ?!_

_\- ... Maman ... ?_

_Maman, depuis qu'elle dormait plus à la maison, elle était différente. Pas trop au début, mais beaucoup maintenant, et ça faisait peur à Stiles. Il disait rien à papa, mais il pleurait des fois parce qu'il savait pas quand sa vraie maman, celle qui faisait beaucoup de cookies et de câlins, allait revenir. Et là, c'était plus sa maman qui était dans la chambre. Elle était toute pareille, mais c'était pas maman._

_\- Stop, stop, STOP ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est clair ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au Tout-Puissant pour me coltiner un poids pareil, tu peux me le dire ?_

_Stiles avait peur, encore. Maman, sa vraie maman, elle ne criait pas. Maman, elle était malade, il savait, mais elle criait trop, maintenant. Elle avait mal ? Il avait peur._

_\- Tu parles tout le temps, blablabla ! Tu parles, encore et toujours, et tu ne sais pas te taire, tu es in-su-por-table !_

_Elle détachait le mot et envoyait à chaque fois quelque chose vers Stiles._

_\- Mais... maman..._

_Sa voix tremblait. Tout son petit corps aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Pourquoi maman, elle disait des choses méchantes comme ça ?_

_\- Pourquoi ton père t'a amené ici déjà, hein ? Il le sait pourtant que je n'en peux plus de toi, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entête, hein ?_

_La voix de maman était trop aiguë et elle bougeait beaucoup. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins jolis maintenant, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle regardait Stiles comme lui pouvait regarder les brocolis de la cantine._

_\- Mam—_

_\- TA GUEULE ! _

_Stiles sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais maman disait des mots sales. Maman, elle disait toujours que dire des mots sales, ça faisait pleurer les anges. Alors pourquoi elle disait des mots sales, maintenant ?_

_\- Ta gueule, la ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu m'épuises avec tes piaillements ! Ferme- la une bonne fois pour toute ; tu m'épuises, tu m'entends ? TU M'ÉPUISES ! _

_A présent, la porte était ouverte et avait même claqué sur le mur, mais Stiles était en train de fixer sa maman. Elle essayait de sortir du lit, arrachant les tuyaux qu'elle avait dans les bras._

_\- C'est de ta faute tout ça, tout est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute si je suis malade, c'est Dieu qui te punit parce que tu ne sais pas te taire. Tu es content n'est-ce pas ? Tu es fier de toi, hein ? _

_Les médecins, comme ceux qui faisaient les piqûres à l'école, essayaient de retenir maman sur le lit alors qu'elle continuait de crier et d'envoyer des choses vers lui. Et quand un verre d'eau éclata contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, et que du verre lui coupa la joue, deux bras le soulevèrent du sol et l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce. Alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait, sa maman criait toujours._

_\- Tout est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute ! Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien, je ne veux plus JAMAIS t'entendre, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! _

_Deux heures après, son papa était là. Et un monsieur en blanc venait les voir et expliquait à Stiles que sa maman ne se réveillerait pas. _

_Stiles n'avait servi à rien, finalement, maman avait fait comme mamie Janette._

.*.

Derek eut du mal à déglutir alors que Stiles soupirait, se frottant les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains.

\- Tu imagines mon état.

\- Je... Je crois que j'en suis même incapable.

Le jeune père se racla la gorge. Sa voix tremblait un peu, il fallait avouer que c'était plus que désespéré comme histoire. Stiles se gratta la joue et ricana amèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui serait arrivé si sa crise s'était passée quelques minutes plus tôt, ou quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- La personne qui m'a sorti de la chambre, c'était Melissa. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Scotty-boy, en fait. On appelle ça "L'amitié au stéthoscope". Ça s'est joué à rien. Melissa venait de finir son service en maternité, dans les étages inférieurs. Elle voulait rendre son stéthoscope à sa collègue et passait dans ce couloir presque par hasard. La porte était fermée mais Claudia criait tellement que ça l'a avertie. Elle a prévenu les médecins et m'a sorti de là. Elle a veillé sur moi jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive, et est restée avec nous quand on nous a annoncé son décès. Sauf qu'à partir de ce moment-là, je me suis renfermé comme une huître, et ça a duré deux ans.

\- Comment... Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Grâce à Melissa, encore. Elle était déjà mère célibataire à l'époque, et elle savait à quel point ça pouvait être dur. Elle est restée en contact avec mon père et… En fait, ça s'est fait en une petite semaine. Dès le lendemain de sa mort, j'ai commencé à être de plus en plus silencieux, jusqu'à me taire complètement. Papa a demandé à Mel si c'était normal, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait la pauvre, elle aide des mamans durant la grossesse et l'accouchement. Mais elle a accepté tout de suite de tenter un truc. Pendant un an, ils ont tout fait pour me faire parler, mais rien. Alors on a juste continué comme ça, Melissa venait souvent à la maison avec Scotty, et quand papa devait aller bosser, Mel s'occupait de moi. Quand elle aussi devait aller bosser, une baby-sitter s'occupait de nous deux. Paige, un amour cette fille. Elle n'a pas cherché à me faire parler, on communiquait autrement, tout comme avec Scott. Pendant un an ça a été ça, un tandem un peu bancal entre nous quatre. A l'école, ça n'allait plus. Ça a empiré à la rentrée suivante, la nouvelle maîtresse portait le même parfum que ma mère avant l'hôpital et j'ai très mal réagi. Mon père a pris sur lui et m'a changé d'école, pour me mettre dans la même que Scott. Les seuls moments où j'utilisais ma voix, c'était pour réveiller mon père en pleine nuit avec mes cauchemars.

Derek hocha la tête. Oui, il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ça n'allait pas mieux, mais disons que ça n'a pas empiré. Jusqu'à ce que Scott me demande de venir dormir chez lui, pour ses dix ans. Comme je continuais de faire de mauvaises nuits, je n'avais jamais accepté de dormir hors de la maison. Mais va savoir ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dit oui. Bien sûr, avec ma veine, ça n'a pas raté. Je l'ai réveillé avec mes cauchemars. Il ne l'a pas bien pris. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas son ami, que je lui avais fait croire que je ne pouvais pas parler alors que je le pouvais, puisque je l'avais réveillé. Sauf que, dans mon esprit d'enfant, c'est pas que je ne pouvais pas parler, c'est que... je ne devais pas. A chaque fois que je voulais dire quelque chose, la voix de Claudia résonnait dans ma tête, comme quoi c'était de ma faute qu'elle soit tombée malade, qu'elle était morte à cause de moi. Et quand il m'a traité de menteur, ça s'est débloqué. Quand j'étais plus âgé, Mel m'a confié que m'entendre pleurer et crier à Scott que si je parlais trop les gens mourraient autour de moi, l'avait retournée et perturbée pendant un long moment.

Stiles soupira et se racla la gorge.

\- Je...

Alors qu'il n'avait pas flanché une seule fois durant toutes ses explications, il semblait ne pouvoir en faire d'avantage. Et Derek n'y tint plus.

Il se détacha de la cuisine pour se rapprocher de Stiles. Il posa sa main sur son genou et Stiles releva son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hors de question que je me remette à pleurer devant toi. Je l'ai déjà trop fait.

Derek soupira et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son genou pour l'écarter et se glisser entre ses cuisses. Stiles l'accueillit avec grand plaisir et soupira en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Derek qui commençait à l'enlacer tendrement, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques temps plus tôt, le jour où ils s'étaient croisés au cimetière. Une simple étreinte, sans arrières pensées.

\- Désolé de t'avoir demandé.

\- Te méprends pas, ça fait du bien d'en parler un peu.

Derek colla sa joue à la tempe de Stiles et passa ses bras dans le creux de ses reins. Celui-ci se déplaça un peu pour se rapprocher de lui et gigota un instant pour s'installer plus confortablement. Derek glissa une de ses mains à la base de sa nuque en riant silencieusement.

\- Tu es bien câlin, en ce moment. Railla-t-il avec un sourire.

Stiles renifla un ricanement.

\- Genre, ça te déplaît. Dit-il tout bas, comme une confession.

\- Au contraire. Répondit le jeune père sur le même ton.

Ils se turent et restèrent ainsi installés l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune père sentit Stiles se détendre doucement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur du corps tout contre lui. Ses mains naviguaient lentement dans le dos du plus jeune, en de légères caresses d'apaisement. Puis les caresses se firent plus élaborées, se transformant en des arabesques dessinées du bout des doigts sur l'échine. Stiles soupira doucement et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Pas d'entrée en matière frustrante ce soir ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment le courage. On a tous les deux besoin d'un peu de réconfort, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles eut un rire doux en enterrant son visage dans l'épaule de Derek.

\- La prochaine fois, trouve une excuse plus crédible. Déclara-t-il avec un ton très sérieux en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Je prends note. Chuchota Derek en embrassant la peau sous l'oreille de Stiles.

Ses mains continuèrent de naviguer dans son dos alors que Stiles se collait un peu plus à lui. Derek glissa sa main sous le haut du plus jeune, faisant courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau douce du creux de ses reins. Il se délecta du soupir d'aise de Stiles avant d'agripper ses cuisses et de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le baby-sitter cria de surprise en enlaçant ses épaules pour éviter de basculer en arrière puis tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement Derek ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé et lui offrit un sourire taquin. Bah quoi ? Ils se fixèrent un instant, l'un se demandant si en effet, l'autre était sérieux, tandis que l'autre attendait patiemment son aval. Stiles se décida enfin à sourire en se mordillant les lèvres, avant de sécuriser sa position en croisant ses jambes dans le dos de Derek. Celui-ci resserra sa prise et glissa ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses avec un sourire entendu pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Après tout, mieux vaut mêler l'utile à l'agréable, non ? Le plus jeune commença à avoir un sourire goguenard avant que Derek ne commence à marcher. Là, il resserra ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé avec une grimace inquiète.

\- On va tomber.

\- Mais non.

\- Je suis trop lourd, on va tomber.

\- Non.

\- Der', on va—

\- Mais fais-moi un peu confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, là n'est pas la question !

Il grimaça de nouveau puis haussa un sourcil surpris, questionnant Derek du regard. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel : Oui, il n'avait aucun problème à porter le poids plume de Stiles.

\- Tu tires de la fonte ou quoi ? Marmonna le plus jeune en lui tâtant les bras d'une main.

\- Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? De la graisse ? Marmonna Derek. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

\- J'en sais déjà beaucoup. Le taquina Stiles en lui mordillant le menton.

Derek frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant. Ok, là dessus, il gagnait. Il lui lança alors un regard désapprobateur alors que Stiles ricanait, fier de lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, il le plaqua contre le mur pour se venger un peu, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour frotter sa joue contre la peau tendre et laisser une légère marque rouge. Stiles soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- J'en sais aussi beaucoup. Chuchota Derek.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, Big Guy. Souffla Stiles avec un rire tremblant.

\- Ah oui ?

Quand il le pressa un peu plus contre le mur, il prit fièrement note de l'état fébrile du plus jeune, qui bégaya.

\- O-Ok, ok, t'as gagné. Tu m'as très facilement. T'es chiant, je croyais qu'on ne jouait pas !

Stiles lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule et Derek desserra sa prise pour le regarder avec un sourire victorieux. Le plus jeune fit la moue en enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque du jeune père, qui grogna un peu. Il avait lui-même dit qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer ce soir, mais ils s'amusaient trop à ce petit jeu pour l'abandonner à la première occasion. Derek se rapprocha encore plus, à deux doigts de l'embrasser avant de dévier sa trajectoire au dernier moment, posant ses lèvres sur le cou, sentant le pouls du plus jeune contre sa langue. Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait bien senti Stiles se tendre contre lui quand il s'était retrouvé bien plus proche de l'embrasser que ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

\- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il faiblement. Mauvaise habitude...

Le baby-sitter glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Derek en une caresse douce.

\- Y a pas de mal, Der'.

Le père ferma les yeux, le cœur serré. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il les détacha du mur, portant toujours Stiles qui rit un instant, lui demandant de le reposer par terre. Il le fit, mais seulement quand il put le faire tomber sur le lit, et le couvrir de son propre corps. Ils soupirèrent de concert et, très vite, leurs mains se perdirent sur la peau de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlèrent sans jamais se rejoindre.

Là, dans la pénombre de la chambre commencèrent à se dessiner leurs silhouettes indistinctes, comme un secret bien gardé. Au début, ils ne bougèrent qu'à peine, restant juste l'un contre l'autre, les mains du plus jeune glissant doucement le long du dos de Derek, qui avait simplement posé sa tête sous son menton. Il le désirait, oui ; mais cette étreinte douce était tellement agréable, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment en allant trop vite. Il sentait Stiles sous lui, son cœur battant lentement contre le sien, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi enlacés. Stiles soupira doucement en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, raclant ses ongles contre son crâne en commençant à bouger contre lui. Quand Derek lui donna un léger coup de tête dans le menton en grognant, ce fourbe rit en lui murmurant qu'il se vengeait un peu, de nouveau. C'était ça leur quotidien, désormais : une succession de coup bas et de petites vengeances. Un jeu grisant comme Derek n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'alors et qui le transcendait comme il croyait impossible d'être.

Il fit le premier mouvement. A moins que ce ne soit Stiles. Qu'importe au fond, non ? Puisque quelques instants après, ils étaient tous les deux reliés à nouveau, peau contre peau. Ils se parcouraient lentement du bout des doigts, se découvrant comme au premier jour ; se redécouvrant du bout des ongles ; se réinventant du bout des lèvres.

Derek s'enivra des soupirs de son amant alors qu'il traçait de sa langue un dessin imaginaire, reliant minutieusement chaque tachette qu'il aimait tant dans le dos du plus jeune, cambré tout contre lui ; désirant, désirable, désiré.

Leurs membres enchevêtrés, leurs corps emboîtés ; ils se mouvaient lentement, avec douceur et tendresse, passion, voire volupté. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était précipité en rien, comme la première fois ; ni un plaisir coupable comme les étreintes qui avaient suivies. C'était un de ces moments hors du temps, de ceux que l'on ne peut qu'effleurer avec des mots sans jamais pouvoir qualifier correctement ce qu'on ressent.

Le front contre la nuque du plus jeune, Derek glissa son nez en une caresse légère sur son épaule, puis remonta le long de sa joue. Les yeux fermés, sa main glissée entre le matelas et son torse pour sentir le battement de cœur du baby-sitter tout contre sa paume, il aurait aimé garder ce rythme lancinant. Mais les halètements de Stiles, son souffle haché qui s'échouaient sur ses lèvres, ses hanches qui butaient en arrière contre les siennes ; tout contribuait à lui faire perdre pied, toujours un peu plus. Encore un peu. Un peu plus...

La musique de leurs soupirs, ceux de leur geignements, légers et discrets, les berçait comme la plus douce des mélopées ; et combinée à l'obscurité d'encre de la pièce, cet instant avait quelque chose de magique, voire même d'irréel. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette étincelle, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser glisser. Malheureusement, l'apogée de leur plaisir arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût. A leur goût, à tous les deux.

\- Derek... Derek, j'en peux plus... Haleta le jeune, agrippant l'arrière de sa cuisse pour tenter de l'approcher encore plus de lui.

Derek posa ses lèvres sur son oreille, riant doucement de lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'était pas devin.

\- Bordel, mais quel monstre tu peux être, putain ! Grinça-t-il des dents en tournant la tête et le fusillant du regard.

Derek frissonna aux insultes.

\- Ah oui ? Fort bien.

Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à stopper ses mouvements, provoquant un sanglot sec chez le plus jeune qui pesta par tous les dieux.

\- Der'. Pu-tain. Non. Fais p-pas ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ça, connard ! Pesta-t-il à moitié en reculant ses hanches.

Derek l'en empêcha et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter que des bruits quelconques s'échappent, puis souffla longuement. Stiles bougea de nouveau, mais voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat, lui lança un autre regard mauvais. Derek sentit les parois qui le gainaient se resserrer autour de lui, et cette fois-ci, sa bouche lui fit défaut et son gémissement le trahit.

\- Et... et après, c'est moi le monstre ? Grogna-t-il en appuyant de tout son poids contre lui, l'enfonçant dans le matelas.

Stiles gémit lentement, alors que Derek reprenait ses mouvements. Sa voix sautait à chaque coup de reins qu'il lui assénait, rendant son amant plus fébrile encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Haleta-t-il de nouveau contre son oreille, alors qu'il s'était redressé.

\- Derek... Putain, Derek...

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Stiles !

\- Me laisse pas comme un con, touche-moi, connard !

Le jeune père feula de contentement, glissant son bras autour de ses hanches pour le relever et Stiles se retrouva sur ses genoux et ses avant-bras tremblants. Sa main se glissa jusqu'à lui et il entreprit d'accorder ses mouvements de poignet à ceux qui les réunissaient, et la jouissance fut aussi puissante que fulgurante. Enfin, pour lui, parce que Stiles était à la traîne. Ce qui était frustrant pour l'égo de Derek, il fallait le reconnaître. Refusant de rester sur un échec, il continua ses mouvements, ses caresses et ses baisers au creux de sa nuque. Et alors que Stiles s'enfonçait de lui-même dans le poing serré de son amant, celui-ci mordit un peu brutalement son épaule, assez fort pour lui laisser une marque, le faisant venir avec un hoquet de surprise. Il s'écroula sur le matelas avec un énième gémissement, très rapidement suivi par Derek qui aurait bien aimé ne pas quitter la chaleur du corps du plus jeune, mais qui se contenta simplement de s'allonger sur lui sans l'écraser pour autant. Le menton dans le creux de son épaule, il tenta de reprendre son souffle et de descendre de cette pique orgasmique qui l'avait complètement vidé, littéralement comme métaphoriquement. Tous deux tremblants et haletants, ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, en plein câlin post-orgasmique, avant que Stiles ne se mette à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Derek roula sur le côté et le fixa, interdit.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Premièrement, va falloir penser à utiliser des préservatifs, à un moment donné. Quand je te dis qu'on fait tout de travers. Et deuxièmement... tu m'as mordu, putain !

Et il rit de nouveau, sous l'œil effaré de Derek. Celui-ci lui laissa passer un petit moment avant de lui pincer les côtes, le faisant crier de surprise.

\- Aïe-yeuh ! Der' !

\- Arrête de glousser comme une dinde !

Stiles s'étira entre les draps, avant de rouler sur son flanc et de le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

\- Une dinde ? Vraiment, Der' ?

Il rit de nouveau avant de ramper jusqu'à lui. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son torse.

\- Pfff, t'es lourd. Grogna Derek avec une grimace.

\- Tu disais pas la même chose, cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- ... Cinq minutes ? C'est méchant ça. Soupira Derek.

Stiles sourit et attrapa le bras du jeune père pour le draper sur ses épaules en se blottissant contre son torse. Derek resserra son étreinte en sentant son cœur bondir. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir rester un peu de temps, contrairement à d'habitude. Et, ouais, ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Der' ? Tu m'files les mouchoirs ?

\- Tu vas vraiment me le faire à chaque fois. Sourit Derek avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il n'allait pas se mentir : Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser en bonne et due forme.

\- Mais on s'amuse bien, né ? Ricana Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

Ouais. Ils s'amusaient bien.

Rien de plus. Mais rien de moins.

Et ça, c'était déjà quelque chose, non ?

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Marion** : Nyaaa, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise .w. Bien sur que baby Sarah progresse ! Héhey, Stiles est trop cool èwé Je ne t'en veux pas .w. *câlin*

**Misew** : Derek est tellement OOC, il est pathétique ce p'tit n'adulte *cœur* Contente que ce chapitre t'ai convenu .w. J'avance doucement pour la fac, mais ça va .W. J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a plut aussi ! .W.

**cleem** : Oooh, que c'est mignon ! J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose comme ça. Tu verras, ce sera a-do-ra-bleuh ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ouech ! Ca va pas la tête ! :o Nananananan ! Hors de question ! Je la garde pour moi ! *la prend contre elle*

**Sandrine** : Merci beaucoup ! En effet, c'était un chapitre décisif .w. Ce chapitre t'a plus ? .w.

**Alumette** : Les deux ! Ou plutôt, riz quand j'ai de la sauce soja sucrée sous la main, nouille sinon .w.

**Francesca** : Mais je le trouve cours moi ! :o Enfin voilà .x. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Sarah est mon amour de baby oui ! Elle est trop cool, j'ai prévu teeeellement de grandes choses pour elle *keur* J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a plus ! :D *keur sur ta bouille*

**Sasunaruchan** : Et bien, le douzième est neuf d'un ans ( T'as comprit ? Hein, hein, t'as comprit ?! ) En effet, ce chapitre est tout doux tout dooooux *keur* Sarah va de mieux en mieux, j'y veille :D Nan mais Derek est adorable, c'est violent x) Et oui, BRAVO ET MERCI STIIIILES !

Stiles, il est trop cool, owyeah !

Je ne dirais rien quant à ces informations !

Et ce chapitre, hein ? Il est pas trop cool ce chapitre ?! SI QU'IL EST TROP COOL CE CHAPITRE ! Parce qu'il est doux, sweet, et tout !

Pour le tatouage de Derek... Ahaha, tu verras ! :D Je ne dis rien ! Je garde le secret !

Oh, je ne sais pas, je sens qu'ils vont continuer à être vilains !

En effet, tu m'as pondu un pavé, et ma réponse est toooute pourrie, je suis désolé .x.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus à mort ! :D Bref. J'y retourne.

Poutouuuux !

* * *

_Alors ? Il est pas cool ce chapitre ? J'avais prévenu **Orange-Sanguine** que j'avais déjà une théorie sur les derniers mots de Claudia pour son fils... Vous les avez, huhuhu ! *coeur * C'est affreux hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça peut être dur d'écrire tout un passage du point de vue d'un enfant. C'est chaud :o Enfin... .w. Ça vous a plus ? Perso, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus._

_A Lundi prochain pour le chapitre suivant, avec un POV Stiles : une histoire de serviette de bain, un indice sur le Panda et un début de dénouement._

_Ze vous aime, putain. Trop de feelz en moua ! _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com__, 8D __


	25. MASSAGE

****NOTE**** : • Je dois à ****Chewre**** un salaire. Je vois pas trop comment la remercie d'être toujours aussi réactive...

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • Suite direct du chapitre précédent !  
• M

• POV STILES

• Chapitre plus... Doux, plus plat que les autres. Mais obligatoire. En joie~

• Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux et celles qui sont avec moi dans la Meute. Parce que... Eh bien... Déjà par le petit spoil que je leur ai offert ce matin, huhuhu et puis... Eh bien, comprendra qui pourra LA phrase ;D

• Sweeeet~ I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE – MASSAGE -**

_FLUX PAVILON - Freeway [ Remix par The Noise ]_

\- Mais on s'amuse bien, né ? Ricana Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil taquin.

Derek le regarda un instant avant de hocher sensiblement la tête avec un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné les mouchoirs, il avait allumé sa petite lampe de chevet, qui projetait sa douce lumière tamisée dans la pièce, et en avait profité pour le regarder. Stiles détourna très vite les yeux avec un frisson, un peu gêné. Ils étaient trop près pour son bien, et le regard de Derek sur sa personne était bien trop profond pour lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour calmer la pointe d'angoisse et de malaise qui commençait à l'étreindre. Il ne voulait pas paniquer. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison particulière : ce n'était que Derek qui le regardait. Mais le fait était que, derrière ses babillages et son exubérance, se cachait un Stiles incertain, peu sûr de lui et plein d'appréhension. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui, et jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de la sorte. Il se sentait étrange, par rapport à ça. Cela le flattait, évidemment, de voir le désir brûler dans les prunelles de son amant, mais il n'y était pas habitué.

Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir réaliser qu'il aimait les deux sexes très tôt dans sa vie d'ado, et même si les sentiments profonds n'avaient jamais été engagés dans les relations qu'il avait eues, il avait goûté au sexe pour la première fois – pour les premières fois, d'ailleurs - dans un cadre de confiance totale. Que ce soit l'acte hétéro avec Malia, ou l'acte gay avec Danny, ses premières approches sexuelles avaient été saines, et même si ça pouvait être considéré comme cliché, elles avaient été parfaites - bien qu'avec Malia, cela ait été un peu boiteux à cause de leur inexpérience à tous les deux -. Sauf que voilà, après Danny... après Danny, il n'y avait plus eu personne. Personne de régulier, tout du moins.

Parce que Malia le lui avait bien dit, " _Stiles, t'es mignon, t'es sympa, et c'est ça le truc, parce que c'est tout. Tu es le genre de mec qu'on aime avoir en pote, ou quelques fois, mais rarement, dans son lit. Rien de plus. T'es pas quelqu'un qu'on peut aimer, c'est tout. Mais c'est pas grave, t'es pas le seul._" lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, et pourquoi elle sortait avec lui. Il avait eu de brefs sentiments pour elle, un simple crush passager, mais, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit pour lui faire du mal, ses dires l'avaient profondément blessé. Et même s'il aimerait croire que son tact légendaire n'était pas ce que tout le monde pensait de lui, il n'arrivait pas à retirer ses paroles de son esprit. Ça n'aurait dû être qu'une simple phrase, rien d'extraordinaire...

Mais est-ce qu'on en reparlait de son hyperactivité et de sa manie quelque peu viscérale à se focaliser sur un détail sans réussir à en faire abstraction et sans réussir à s'en débarrasser ? Bah voilà un exemple qui lui pourrissait la vie. Ce simple avis, qui se devait d'être personnel, avait pris des proportions incroyables et s'était imprimé au plus profond de sa personnalité, l'influençant sans qu'il ne le réalise. Alors oui, aujourd'hui, Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui, ne voyait pas en quoi son physique et sa personnalité pouvaient attirés qui que ce soit, mises à part quelques conquêtes d'un soir, rencontrées en soirée. Pas d'attachement, donc pas moyen qu'il réalise dans quel merdier il pouvait patauger.

Sauf que voilà, il l'avait déjà dit, et de nouveau cela se confirmait : Avec Derek, ça ne se passait pas comme avec le reste du monde, hein ? Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention se faisait en ce moment câliné par quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable pour la vue et le toucher, quelqu'un qui le regardait toujours avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard, celle qui le faisait frissonner et rougir quelques fois. Est-ce qu'il se voilait encore la face ? Non, plus depuis un moment : Il appréciait Derek, il le savait. Il l'appréciait... beaucoup, même. Il avait déjà reconnu son crush physique, maintenant il reconnaissait son béguin complet pour le père de la petite Sarah.

Sauf qu'il était hyperactif.

En quoi c'était un problème ? Pour lui, pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien, il passait de très bons moments avec lui, mais... mais il savait ce qu'il risquait, ou plutôt ce que les autres risquaient en étant avec lui : " _Le conjoint non TDAH peut être rapidement exaspéré par le comportement de son conjoint _" ; " _La passion amoureuse, souvent très intense au départ, se dilapide plus rapidement chez les TDA/H._ " ; " _Bien des amours, amitiés, relations familiales ou professionnelles peuvent être détruites par les traits impulsifs du TDA/H._ ", bref, que de bonnes nouvelles pour sa pomme, en somme.

Et maintenant, il y avait Derek. Derek, un hétéro que Stiles qualifiait désormais d'hétéro-curieux, avec une fille à charge, une fille qui avait de nombreux problèmes. Et même si Stiles pouvait être présent pour aider Derek à y faire face et épauler Sarah, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'accabler encore plus avec ses propres soucis. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il appréciait trop Derek pour ça. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit volubile, celui qui s'égarait pour un rien, soit un poids pour lui. En cet instant, Stiles était le baby-sitter de Sarah. Il était très soucieux de son emploi, il faisait attention à tout concernant la petite fille, il arrivait à se focaliser sur ses besoins, puisque c'était son boulot. Mais s'il passait outre ses peurs, s'il mettait de côté ses cas de conscience, et s'il jouait pour une fois l'égoïste pour dire clairement à Derek que " _Ouais, allons-y, embrassons-nous et soyons ensemble, que je te convertisse aux joies du Monde Arc-en-ciel et des licornes en cuir, que l'on devienne des clichés sur pattes du joyeux monde homosexuel_ ", là ça pouvait poser problème. Parce que, dans le meilleur des cas, si Derek pouvait assumer le fait d'être avec lui, s'il pouvait prendre sur lui ses craintes infondées, s'il pouvait gérer son esprit brouillon... il y avait toujours Sarah. La petite et douce Sarah, la petite Sarah qui deviendrait donc sa belle-fille. La douce Sarah qui ne parlait pas, qui regrettait sûrement sa mère, qui avait besoin d'une présence féminine, qui ne comprendrait probablement pas qu'il ne serait donc plus son baby-sitter, mais quelqu'un de plus important, quelqu'un qui devrait faire encore plus attention à elle, et qui pourtant, baisserait un jour la garde, quelqu'un qui allait peut-être risquer sa sécurité parce qu'il allait laisser son esprit se perdre à nouveau, perdre sa concentration sur elle, tout allait pouvoir devenir possible, cela allait devenir dangereux, et-

\- ..iles ? Hey, Stiles ?!

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et regarda enfin Derek qui le faisait revenir sur terre.

Wha. Il était vraiment parti loin, ce coup-ci.

Stiles secoua un peu la tête en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, offrant un petit sourire à Derek, penché au-dessus de lui avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, désolé. Je réfléchissais.

La lèvre de Derek tressauta un peu alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau aller contre le matelas. Il se tourna sur son flanc gauche pour faire face à Stiles, alors que ce dernier ne pouvait plus le quitter du regard, toujours sur le dos, et bien installé entre les coussins.

\- Ça avait l'air captivant, une envie de partager ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles eut un petit rire et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Honnêtement, je ne saurais même pas te dire. Mentit-il avec aplomb. Tu sais, esprit qui ne peut pas s'arrêter, tout ça. Termina-t-il en faisant un geste vers son crâne.

Le jeune père hocha doucement la tête et s'étira un instant. Stiles en profita pour se redresser sur ses coudes.

\- Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant la chambre, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers lui.

Il perdit sa concentration un instant, juste un instant. Derek se prélassait entre ses draps, se reposant une minute. Stiles sentit son regard s'égarer, couler sur son torse, se perdre sur la légère toison recouvrant ses pectoraux, s'accrocher à ses muscles bien dessinés, suivre le creux de sa hanche et, oui, il avait grogné quand la douce ligne sombre de poils pubiens fuyait sous le drap négligemment glissé sur lui, ce fichu drap qui lui cachait le plus interess-

\- La vue te plaît ?

Stiles sursauta et releva rapidement les yeux, découvrant Derek qui attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini son inspection, un sourire amusé sur les traits. Stiles fit la moue et lui frappa le bras du dos de la main.

\- Chut.

\- L'heure n'est pas tatouée sur mon corps, tu sais. Se moqua Derek avec une voix basse, aguichante.

\- Mais chuuuuteuh ! Pesta Stiles avec quelques rougeurs.

Le jeune père se tut enfin, mais non sans continuer d'arborer un sourire victorieux.

Sourire qui exaspéra Stiles.

Puis, Derek roula sur le ventre pour tendre le bras vers la table de nuit et tourner le réveil vers lui, et là, le monde de Stiles changea.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit et s'appuya brutalement sur le creux des reins de Derek, qui lâcha un bruit de surprise.

\- Stiles ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un tatouage ?! S'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix émerveillée.

Collé tout contre le matelas, Derek tourna la tête vers Stiles, un sourcil haussé alors que le plus jeune s'installait confortablement sur ses hanches.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé. Lui sourit-il doucement.

Stiles pencha la tête vers lui en faisant la moue.

\- Et d'après toi, comment ça aurait pu atterrir dans la conversation ? Entre deux sushis "_Au fait, tu as des tatouages ?_" Je sais que mon esprit saute du coq à l'âne sans problème, mais même pour moi c'est bizarre.

Derek eut un rire et se réinstalla un peu mieux, enserrant son oreiller sous son crâne. Puis il ne bougea plus.

\- On n'a jamais mangé de sushis ensemble. Constata-t-il.

\- Pas faux. Il faudrait rapidement remédier à ça, alors. Déclara Stiles en hochant la tête.

Il reporta son attention sur le dos de Derek. Sa main remonta doucement le long de ses côtes, se délecta du frisson qui parcourut la peau du jeune père, avant de poser son doigt entre les deux omoplates, où était joliment dessiné un triskèle de la taille de sa main, étrangement délicat, trônant sur sa peau comme un diadème. Il n'osait pas le toucher plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

\- Pourquoi un triskèle ? Demanda doucement l'étudiant en faisant glisser son doigt le long du tatouage.

Il sentit Derek frémir de nouveau et il le vit fermer les yeux à demi avant de resserrer sa prise sur l'oreiller sous sa tête, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos, animant sous ses yeux ébahis le tatouage qui ondulait presque surnaturellement. Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas.

\- Der' ? Redemanda toujours doucement le plus jeune.

\- Je... je pense que c'est histoire de faire amande honorable. Lui parvint enfin la voix étouffée du jeune père.

Stiles se crispa sensiblement avant de faire glisser son doigt dans son dos, retraçant l'encre noire. Derek se tendit, mais très vite, le jeune homme se détendit un peu. Apparemment, son traitement le mit en confiance puisqu'il continua.

\- Le triskèle, ça représente toujours trois choses intimement liées. Pour moi, c'est Laura, Cora et moi. Je voulais le faire, je devais le faire, parce que Cora... et bien, elle et moi, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt, je ne l'appréciais pas. J'étais un gamin, et pour moi, elle était juste le bébé de la famille qui pleurait encore pour un simple bobo. Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec elle, et je n'ai jamais passé de temps avec elle, parce que c'était une petite sœur pleurnicharde. Je n'ai pas su apprécier ce que j'avais, avant que ça ne disparaisse.

Stiles ne dit rien. De toute façon, sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. A la place, il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos, gentiment.

\- Je voulais quelque chose qui me fasse penser à elle, même si je ne le vois pas forcément. Et...

Derek se tut. Stiles ne chercha pas à le faire parler un peu plus. Il préférait assimiler le peu que Derek acceptait de lui donner, l'assimiler aux autres informations, celles qu'il lui avait données toujours sans prévenir, comme par tâche. Toujours peu de révélations, toujours à des moments inattendus. Et Stiles se taisait, mais retenait toujours les infos qu'il lui donnait. Il retenait, sans même le réaliser, emboîtant les pièces les unes dans les autres, comme un puzzle.

Ses doigts courraient toujours sur sa peau, montant et descendant le long de ses vertèbres. Puis il baissa ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent légèrement de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale de Derek, juste au-dessus de ses hanches. Le jeune père s'était d'abord tendu, mais il s'était de nouveau relaxé. Il attendait, ressentait le contact comme un courant électrique le long de ses bras, puis Stiles prit une petite inspiration et commença doucement à bouger ses mains. Il n'avait jamais fait de massage mais là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Montrer à Derek qu'il était le meilleur masseur que cette terre ait jamais porté. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes, remontèrent de nouveau, ses pouces se perdaient dans sa nuque, dénouaient les muscles. Derek ferma définitivement les yeux, se détendant sous ses caresses. Stiles passa encore quelques longues minutes à détourner son attention par le massage. Sa peau était chaude, douce et agréable sous ses doigts, retraçant ses muscles finement dessinés.

Pour l'instant, il se faisait plaisir. Même si, dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation, à présent, il ne pouvait plus bouger sans attirer l'attention de Derek sur son petit problème physique. Ils étaient tous les deux nus. En roulant sur le ventre, Derek avait fait glisser le drap sur ses cuisses, et dans son empressement, Stiles s'était assis sur ses hanches pour mieux voir son dos. Et maintenant, il prenait toute l'ampleur de la situation. Sentir la peau nue de Derek entre ses cuisses était incroyable. La position était compromettante, ou plutôt suggestive... De son point de vue, bien sûr.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur ses mouvements, mais ses doigts ripaient trop sur sa peau. Son regard glissant le long du corps de Derek, il se retint de soupirer discrètement son désarroi parce qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant, s'il ne voulait pas commencer à lui faire mal. Sauf qu'il allait devoir bouger, et Derek allait pouvoir sentir son début d'érection. Il fit glisser une dernière fois ses paumes dans le creux de ses reins et il entendit Derek lâcher un petit soupir de plaisir. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en s'immobilisant, hésitant entre continuer et se retirer. Sauf qu'en le contemplant, son regarda accrocha la petite bouteille de lubrifiant à moitié cachée sous l'oreiller de Derek. Un sourire éclaira son visage et il se pencha en avant, l'attrapant du bout des doigts pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes le long de la colonne vertébrale de Derek. Celui-ci eut un sursaut, rouvrant les yeux et les braquant sur Stiles.

\- Vraiment ? Du lubr-

\- Chut.

Stiles reprit ses mouvements. Ses mains glissaient avec beaucoup plus de facilité le long de son dos, d'abord en de douces caresses. Quelques passages supplémentaires et il appuya un peu plus fort, ses gestes devenant plus amples, plus appuyés ; ses mains déviant largement ses côtes. Le jeune père se tordit un peu sous lui, le faisant sourire.

\- Chatouilleux ?

\- ... pas comme tu l'entends.

La voix de Derek était rauque, faisant frissonner Stiles. Elle ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination et encouragea le jeune homme. Reprenant ses mouvements, il se pencha en avant et laissa ses yeux suivre le chemin de ses doigts, redessinant et admirant la largeur des épaules, la finesse des muscles.

Stiles roula des épaules avant de recommencer à pétrir la chair, comme s'il devait vraiment continuer à maintenir le masque. Ses mains palpèrent la ligne liant sa nuque à ses épaules. Il se pencha en avant pour faire glisser ses paumes le long des bras du jeune père et en profita pour se frotter un peu plus dans le creux des reins de Derek. Il lui arracha un grognement appréciateur alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans le matelas. Derek joua à son tour des hanches. Le masque tomba. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Stiles s'était allongé sur lui, ses mains ayant rejoint les siennes sous l'oreiller pour attraper ses poignets. Il glissa lascivement contre lui. Ses lèvres se pressaient le long de son cou, grignotant de-ci de-là la peau qui lui était offerte. Derek suivait ses mouvements, les yeux fermés et le souffle court, lâchant quelques grognements quand la pression de Stiles se faisait trop forte. Le jeune homme s'étira, continuant de mordiller la peau de sa nuque, celle sous l'oreille, avant de descendre le long de l'épaule. Il se redressa un peu, faisant glisser sa bouche sur son dos pour déposer un baiser au centre du tatouage, arrachant un faible gémissement à Derek. Stiles sourit contre sa peau.

\- Tourne-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se redressa plus franchement, laissant Derek lui obéir sans pour autant quitter sa place attitrée. Quand le jeune père fut enfin sur le dos, l'étudiant constata avec plaisir que ses actes ne l'avaient laissé de marbre. Il récupéra avec un sourire taquin le lubrifiant et se pencha de nouveau, déposant deux ou trois baisers contre sa mâchoire. Sa main, un peu plus glissante qu'elle ne l'était avant grâce au rajout de lubrifiant, dérapa le long de son torse. Il s'amusa un instant à redessiner la coupe de ses abdominaux.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça. Lui sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de répliquer quoi que ce soit avant d'enrouler sa main autour de son membre, ce qui provoqua un accroc dans sa respiration. Le jeune père ferma de nouveau les yeux, et Stiles sentit ses doigts courir dans son dos avant qu'il n'agrippe quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Pour se venger de la morsure que Derek lui avait faite à l'épaule et qui le lançait, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, tout près de sa clavicule et y aspira la peau, la léchant, suçotant, mordillant. Quand il se détacha de quelques centimètres, il put constater avec plaisir qu'une marque rouge commençait à s'y former. La poigne dans sa tignasse se resserra et Derek commença à bouger des hanches contre lui, se masturbant dans le poing fermé de Stiles. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller.

\- Stiles... Gémit-il, l'encourageant.

Celui-ci se redressa et, assit sur les cuisses de Derek, colla sa propre verge contre celle de Derek et reprit ses mouvements. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était pas seulement la situation, c'était... c'était un tout. Derek, là, juste devant lui, un chaume lui grignotant les joues, rouges de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un souffle haché, ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur, la force de ses hanches qui ondulaient sous lui, et qui l'accompagnaient dans ses mouvements ; son membre qui se frottait contre le sien, tous deux allant et venant entre ses doigts... Stiles se mordit violemment la lèvre pour éviter de gémir un peu trop devant ce tableau. Les mains de Derek agrippèrent son bassin pour suivre ses mouvements avant qu'il ne glisse le long de ses cuisses.

\- Putain, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu m'fais ? Grogna Derek en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cuisses.

\- J'ai une petite idée, oui. Soupira Stiles entre deux halètements. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis très bon à ç- Commença-t-il à rire avant que la main de Derek ne rejoigne la sienne autour de leurs sexes, lui coupant le souffle.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il ne le vit pas venir, Derek se redressa, passa un bras dans son dos pour les coller l'un contre l'autre et accéléra le rythme de leurs mains. Stiles agrippa sa nuque, fermant les yeux alors que sa respiration se faisait fuyante. En appuie sur ses genoux, les hanches vacillantes, il avait l'impression que la main de Derek était faite de lave sur sa verge. Perdu dans ces sensations, il ne se retenait plus ; il ondulait, gémissait, se mordait l'intérieur de la joue quand une pointe de lucidité se fit sentir : il savait qu'il était trop bruyant.

Bordel, c'était incroyable. C'était rien, mais c'était incroyable. Derek était là, Derek était partout ; et lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et il se noya.

L'instant d'après, ou plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Stiles était affalé contre Derek, les bras enlacés autour de sa nuque, la poitrine douloureuse et le souffle encore erratique. Il sentait vaguement les mains de Derek dessiner des ronds hasardeux dans son dos et un baiser se poser sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme, tremblant, se redressa alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. L'adrénaline retombait, et l'air de la pièce lui provoquait des frissons presque douloureux. Il commençait à avoir froid, mais ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Derek, ils étaient bien trop accueillants.

Pendant l'instant où il rouvrit les yeux et que son regard se posait sur Derek, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir autant de chance de connaître cet homme aussi intimement que lui ; ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir la chance incroyable de s'occuper de son adorable fille ; ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir la chance d'être regardé comme Derek le regardait en cet instant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et l'observant comme s'il était une œuvre d'art qu'il était le seul à pouvoir approcher. Stiles lui sourit doucement, hésitant et étrangement timide. Il posa son front au sien, leurs nez se touchant légèrement.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante. On est des putains d'adolescents.

Derek rit un instant.

\- C'est vrai. Et encore, nous étions nus.

\- Un jour, je te ferai venir dans ton pantalon. Lui promit Stiles en riant.

\- Je n'attends que ça. Déclara le jeune père en resserrant son étreinte.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant dans le lit, Stiles toujours étroitement contre son torse. Le jeune homme cligna des paupières avant de se blottir contre lui, étouffant un bâillement. Derek caressait doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur, l'oreille collée à son torse.

\- Tu vas partir ? Lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence où ils entreprirent de reprendre pied.

\- Je vais d'abord m'écarter, qu'on puisse s'essuyer un peu. Marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

Il disait ça, mais au fond, il resterait bien un peu plus contre lui. Il était bien, là. Bordel, qu'il était bien...

\- Tu ... tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux... Continua Derek d'une voix plus basse.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux - tiens, il les avait fermés... -.

Oh. C'est _ça_ qu'il entendait par là...

\- ... Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il referma les yeux en sentant Derek se crisper, puis s'affaisser sous lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Stiles les nettoya quand même un peu avant de revenir s'allonger contre Derek, qui glissa le drap sur eux. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, étroitement enlacés, Stiles aussi bien perdu dans ses pensées que dans l'écoute minutieuse du silence de la pièce et des battements de cœur sous lui.

\- C'est quand même étrange que l'on ne se rencontre que maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

La main de Derek dans ses cheveux cessa un instant de bouger avant de reprendre ses caresses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- On a eu plein d'occasions de se rencontrer, avant. Je connais ton oncle et ta cousine, la mère de Sarah est la tante d'une de mes meilleures amies... Enfin, ancienne meilleure amie si on veut être précis, l'infirmière qui vous a suivis pour Sarah, c'est un peu comme une deuxième maman pour moi... J'aurais pu te rencontrer tellement plus tôt, en fait. Soupira Stiles en relevant la tête et en posant son menton sur son biceps pour le regarder. Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais croisé avant ?

Derek le fixa puis haussa une épaule.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es sorti avec Malia ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles eut une grimace sous cette remarque, avant de faire la moue.

\- Y a quatre ans, durant l'année de mes seize ans. Répondit-il.

\- Laura et moi avons habité chez Peter depuis ... l'accident. Diplôme en poche, on est parti à New York, soit à dix-huit ans. On n'était déjà plus dans le coin quand tu as connu Peter.

Stiles hocha la tête et fixa le jeune père.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec Kate quand elle allait chez son frère ?

\- Tu as vraiment déjà vu Kate ?

\- ... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de sa tête, mais je me souviens parfaitement des gloussements d'Allison en tâtant le ventre rond de sa tante enceinte après qu'on ait fini de bosser notre devoir de chimie. Je l'ai à peine vue dix-minutes... Mais c'est très marrant de réaliser que c'était Sarah qui provoquait ses gloussements. Sourit Stiles avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Et donc... Allison est sortie avec Scott, c'est ça ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Yep. Ils sont sortis ensemble durant le lycée, et quand Victoria, la mère d'Allison, s'est suicidée, ils ont pris du recul et sont partis ... Je ne sais où, d'ailleurs. Elle est restée un peu en contact avec Scott et les autres, mais elle a complètement coupé les ponts avec moi. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle s'est mise à me détester.

\- C'est à cause de Malia.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'avais cassé avec elle quelques mois avant. Mais Malia et Allison n'ont jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, pourquoi elle m'en voudr-

\- Non, t'as pas compris.

Derek se tut et bougea un peu dans le lit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est... Hum... Malia est partie quelques mois après, non ?

\- ... J'en sais rien, elle avait déjà choisi de changer de lycée à la rentrée alors qu'on était déjà ensemble, et on ne s'est pas reparlé depuis. Der', j'comprends p-

\- Victoria était dépressive, et quand elle a appris l'adultère de son mari, elle s'est suicidée.

\- ... Ça, je le savais mais je ne sais pas qui...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Derek prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux en se les frottant d'une main.

\- Pourquoi je suis en train de te dire ça...

\- Ah non ! Te dégonfle pas maintenant !

Stiles se redressa et lui frappa le torse.

\- Tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez ! Dis !

\- Peter.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux avant de se redresser complètement, s'asseyant dans le lit pour fixer Derek.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- ... Non.

\- ... Naaaaaaan ! C'pas vrai quand même… Si ?! T'es en train de me dire que... que Chris, le père d'Allison... trompait sa femme avec ton oncle ?

Derek hocha la tête en évitant son regard, gêné d'avoir lâché cette info.

\- Oh putain, ce secret de famille... !

\- N'en parle à personne !

\- Motus et bouche cousue ! Lui promit le jeune homme en mimant une fermeture éclaire sur sa bouche. Mais maintenant, j'ai de quoi faire chanter Peter, mouahahaha !

\- Évite. Il s'est déjà assez mal senti comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a poussée à se suicider, quand même. Bien avant, Allison m'avait dit à quel point leur famille était un peu plate, que ses parents ne s'aimaient plus depuis des années mais qu'ils restaient ensemble pour elle, même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais clairement dit. Et que Victoria avait déjà essayé avant. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, elle a réussi.

\- Peut-être. Mais Peter le prend tout de même personnellement. Et le départ de Chris, puis celui de Malia et de sa mère, ça ne l'a pas franchement aidé à croire que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Derek soupira et se frotta de nouveau le visage.

\- Voilà que je deviens une commère. Est-ce que tu réalises en quoi tu me transformes ?

Stiles ricana et se pencha pour embrasser son chaume avec un gloussement.

\- D'un père respectable, tu te transformes en bête de sexe. Content ?

Il n'avait pas pensé voir Derek rougir autrement qu'en plein ébat. Et pourtant il rougit, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais. Sourit-il avant de sortir du lit.

\- Tu es un monstre. Grogna le père.

\- Et toi, un animal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi. Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Stiles aurait très bien pu ne pas réussir à partir, puisque Derek s'amusait à se coller à lui pour l'embêter, alors qu'il se rhabillait. Et il ne voulait pas partir, c'était certain. Mais il le fallait bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dormir sur place. C'était trop gros, c'était trop d'un coup. Stiles ne pouvait pas se le permettre...

Et pourtant...

Bordel ce qu'il en avait envie.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Naercisse** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut :) Oui,je sais que ce chapitre était un peu compliqué. J'espère que ce chapitre plus haut t'a plus aussi. Allez zou, j'y retourne... Si j'y arrive.

**Misew** : Tout le monde a été mitigé je crois :) J'aime faire des catharsis. C'est mon dada. Ce chapitre était un peu tout doux, non ? J'espère... En fait, j'en sais rien *grimace*

**cleem** : Haaaan *tend les mouchoirs * Pleurs paaas ! Ahaha, j'aime tes idées, je les notes ! Même si j'ai prévus tout plein de choses .w. Tu as raison, pleiiiin de possibilités qui s'offrent à nous ! Enfin, à moi et à l'écriture ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus.

**Francesca** : Voui, tu Sterek maintenant ~ Pleins de Sterek, héhéhé. J'aime écrire sur Stiles, écrire avec Stiles. Je le trouve adorable .w. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus !

**Marion** : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis en retard moi aussi u_u Vraiment beaucoup en retard .x. Stilinou va bien allez, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe !

* * *

_[ mot écrit à 9h du matin ] J'ai de certains problèmes en ce moment, entendez par là une baisse incroyable de régime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes mes ressources de fluff et que je tire sur la corde raide et qu'elle va péter. Je dois vous avouez aussi que... Attention, là, je vais me plaindre, donc ceux qu'ils veulent pas le lire, passez ce truc. Je sais que d'avoir une review est un bonus pour nous, les scribouillards/scribouillardes, auteurs/autatrices, narratrices/narrateurs, conteurs et conteuses... Et je devrais me contentez déjà de ce que j'ai déjà, et je m'en contente ! Je suis ultra heureuse de toutes ses reviews, c'est juste extraordinaire d'en avoir autant... C'est juste que... Comment expliquer... Bah j'ai tout simplement eu cette impression que la moitié des lecteurs me suivaient juste le temps d'avoir le lemon, et hop, disparaître dans la nature. Parce que le chapitre du lemon : 60 reviews le chapitre de la semaine dernière : 36 reviews. C'est con hein ? Ouais, bah voilà quoi, c'est sûrement pas ça, mais c'est l'impression que ça me donne, et c'est pas cool, et je déprime à moitié, désolé ! .x. Les hormones ne me réussissent pas, désoulé... J'vous aime quand même mais dites-moua ce que vous ne pensez, neee QAQ_

_Pour ce qui est des reviews, je n'y ai toujours pas répondu, je suis désolé .x._

_Ce chapitre est étrange, je sais. J'avais prévu de mettre un truc important dedans, et au final, je n'ai rien mit dedans :o Je veux dire, là, y a rien dedans ! Je vais essayé de faire au plus vite pour la suite. Je vous z'aime._

_[ Edit de 22h36 ] P***** ! On est toujours Lundi ! CHEWRE EST UN MONSTRE DE REACTION ! TELLEMENT DE COEUR SUR SA FACE ! _

_*kofkof*_

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_A Lundi prochain – j'espère – pour, cette fois-ci... Hmmm... Euh, laissez moi réfléchir... Une grande avancée et... Un squatage totale !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com__.__


	26. SERVIETTE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** est et sera toujours Awesome \o**

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • T

• POV STILES

• Chapitre TEEEELLEMENT plus long que d'habitude ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

• Ce chapitre est tout spécialement pour les fans de Sarah... :3

• Fluff, Family, angst.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ – SERVIETTE -**

_NIGHTCALL – Dead V_

Stiles avait passé une journée un peu compliquée. Tout d'abord, le matin : il s'était réveillé d'une nuit "chaude", genre, TRÈS chaude. Son esprit avait joué et rejoué les événements qui l'avaient amené à la découverte du tatouage dans le dos de Derek et, allez savoir pourquoi, tout avait été exactement pareil, dans les moindres détails... mis à part, peut-être, le fait que Stiles se perdait dans la chaleur de Derek avec des mouvements de hanches fébriles, comme il le faisait habituellement. Et les bruits qu'avait poussés Derek étaient incroyables, bien que fantasmés. Résultat, Stiles s'était réveillé avec une érection dure comme la pierre, qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas pu soulager. Ça avait été l'Enfer de s'en débarrasser, il avait fait appel à toutes les douches froides mentales qu'il connaissait : Imaginer le coach sportif que Scott et lui avaient eu au lycée, cet homme baraqué mais un poil enrobé, réciter le discours du président d'Independence Day qu'il connaissait par cœur sur un air de Casse-Noisette, avec tutu, s'il vous plaît Puis il pensa à une poignée de chatons, de petits canaris, des bébés phoques, des bébés loutres : rien ne l'aida. En désespoir de cause, il avait profité de son café matinal avec Scott pour lui demander, avec un certain dégoût, de lui décrire quelque chose pour l'aider avec ce petit inconvénient. Ce traître s'était moqué de lui et avait commencé à décrire précisément le jour où il avait surpris Stiles et Malia en pleine position compromettante pour le jeune homme - Malia l'avait fait boire et l'avait attaché aux barreaux du lit...

\- Mec, elle te chevauchait comme une valkyr—

\- STOP, OK, C'EST BON !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Scotty était très fort pour le faire revenir au point mort. Ouais, il était vraiment très fort à ce petit jeu.

Bref. Après cela, il s'était pris la tête avec un de ses camarades de classe, un abruti qui trouvait que " _C'est une honte que l'on ose montrer de telles aberrations sur le Grand Écran, comme si cela était normal ! Montrer des sodomites de cette manière est un sacrilège et salit le Septième Art ! "_. Non pas que Stiles en était à son premier homophobe, mais il avait quelque peu espéré qu'avec son domaine d'études, ce genre de pensées ne soient plus d'actualité. Mais il y avait des intolérants partout, et c'était bien dommage. En fait, il avait failli en arriver aux mains quand ce connard avait continué de déblatérer ses insultes courtoises - et c'était presque ça qui était le plus horripilant, le fait qu'il reste courtois et bien élevé - et avait commencé à parler des enfants, comme quoi cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard que le mot Pédéraste ait donné l'insulte "_pédé_".

Stiles avait été viré de cours.

Sa journée était pourrie, il l'avait compris. Il avait déjà senti cette sensation, celle de la journée de merde. Il l'avait ressentie plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand Sarah avait achevé de plomber sa bonne humeur en faisant sa première crise devant lui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Derek n'avait pas besoin de lui pour aller chercher la petite à l'école et pour la garder le temps qu'il rentre de son travail. Il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il rentrerait plus tôt et qu'il irait la chercher lui-même.

Alors Stiles était là, à dix-sept heures, dans sa petite jeep garée sur le bord de la route. Il était allé à son Diner préféré prendre un milk-shake à la framboise à emporter. Il avait besoin de décompresser avant de rentrer chez lui. Sa poitrine le démangeait, il ne voulait pas que Scott en paye le prix. Là, affalé dans son siège, sirotant sa boisson en fermant les yeux sous le vent frais qui rentrait dans l'habitacle par la fenêtre ouverte, il commença enfin à se détendre. Il réalisa, étrangement, qu'il avait envie de voir Derek et la petite Sarah. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée et il rouvrit les paupières. Bah merde alors. Il geint un instant et claqua un peu violemment son crâne contre l'appuie-tête de sa voiture. Merde, merde, merde. Danny avait eu raison. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira. Sa main glissa dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone. Il le tritura, sans oser déverrouiller l'écran.

Cela dit, il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, étant donné que son mobile se mit à sonner entre ses doigts. Un coup d'œil. Devinez qui hantait son esprit et qui l'appelait en cet instant, hm ? Il n'eut pas à se forcer à sourire en décrochant.

\- Hey, Derek.

\- « _Oh, tu as une petite voix. Tout va bien ?_ » Questionna le jeune père.

\- Mouais, une mauvaise journée, c'est tout.

\- « _Ah... Je, Je vais m'arranger autrement alors, je te laisse tranq-_ »

\- Non ! Non, non, tout va bien, vraiment. Tu... tu as besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- « _Eh bien... oui. Mais je peux m'arranger pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre._ »

\- Non, non vraiment Derek, ça... ça me ferait du bien de venir garder la petite. J'arrive.

\- « _Attends ! C'est pas... c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je... Laura m'a appelé. Il s'est passé quelque chose à New York, Peter et moi __devons__ y aller._ »

\- Merde, elle va bien ? S'inquiéta tout de suite le jeune homme, qui avait bien apprécié la jumelle de Derek.

\- « _Oui, elle va bien. Il y a eu un incendie dans sa boutique et, comme elle habite au-dessus, ça s'est propagé chez elle et elle est assez secouée. Pour le moment, elle est encore chez les flics, elle compte dormir à l'hôtel, mais... Enfin..._ »

\- Tu as besoin d'être à ses côtés, je comprends. Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur, demain c'est le week-end. Tu veux que je la garde cette nuit ?

\- « _Je... oui, je peux attraper un avion d'ici deux heures mais je __ne__ pourrais être de retour que demain, en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? _»

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- « _Merci Stiles._ »

Le plus jeune frissonna en entendant clairement le soulagement dans la voix de Derek. Il lui confirma de nouveau qu'il était en chemin et qu'il serait là d'ici un petit quart d'heure avant de raccrocher et d'appeler Scott tout de suite après. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, lui confirmant qu'il allait sûrement passer le Week-end chez Derek - il récolta d'ailleurs quelques moqueries de sa part par rapport à cette situation - et lui donna l'adresse du jeune père en lui demandant de lui ramener quelques affaires pour passer la nuit.

Treize minutes plus tard exactement, Stiles était adossé à sa jeep et regardait approcher la moto de Scotty. Son ami s'arrêta près de lui, coupa son moteur et posa ses pieds par terre en le saluant.

\- Hey, Bro ! Le héla-t-il en lui tendant son sac. Je t'ai tout pris pour faire genre que tu es un garçon bien propre. Caleçon propre, brosse à dents, petit peigne... Commença-t-il à rire.

\- Rho c'est bon, hein ! Pesta Stiles en lui arrachant le sac.

\- Nan, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais même pris ta boîte à maquillage mais je ne savais plus où tu l'avais rangée. Continua de s'esclaffer cet abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Stiles lui frappa gentiment le bras puis le remercia. Ils parlèrent quelques instants avant de s'enlacer rapidement et que Stiles ne rallume son moteur.

\- Bon, allez. Moi j'y vais, j'ai des pizzas qui m'attendent à la maison, pizzas que je vais manger tout seul comme un pauvre malheureux puisque tu m'abandonnes lâchement.

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots... Allez, dégage. Ricana Stiles.

Il n'attendit pas que son ami ait disparu au bout de la rue pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Ce fut un Derek au visage fermé qui lui ouvrit la porte. On pourrait croire qu'il était énervé, mais le jeune étudiant savait le décrypter : il était complètement stressé. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, et Stiles réalisa qu'il savait très bien lire son langage corporel, depuis le temps : Derek avait le regard fuyant, ses gestes étaient mécaniques, précipités ; Ses coups d'œil vers sa petite Sarah assise tranquillement dans le canapé à chercher une bonne position pour lire ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son angoisse de laisser sa pauvre petite toute la nuit. Stiles avait tenté de le calmer, le suivait dans l'appartement alors qu'il faisait ses bagages en lui donnant les indications de dernières minutes pour qu'ils passent une bonne nuit. Ça aurait pu être risible, mais c'était surtout attendrissant.

\- Derek, calme-toi voyons. Tenta-t-il à nouveau pour l'apaiser.

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, mais Derek traînait toujours. Sur le pas de la porte, Stiles l'observa tripoter la hanse de son sac contenant quelques affaires pour les quelques jours qu'il allait passer loin de chez lui. Le jeune homme sentit ses lèvres s'étirer devant cette réaction de papa poule. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'enserrer fermement.

\- Vraiment, Derek. Calme-toi. J'ai déjà gardé Erica jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, l'an passé. Avec Sarah, tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Lui sourit-il.

\- C'est la première fois que Sarah va dormir loin de moi...

Stiles jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, où il pouvait, à travers l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon, voir Sarah s'amuser avec Moon.

\- Je crois qu'elle s'en sortira très bien. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui as le plus de mal à couper le cordon. Se moqua-t-il gentiment avant de le pousser vers les ascenseurs. Allez, zou ! Tu vas être en retard !

\- Tu as raison. Grogna Derek, comme si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Le jeune père roula des yeux avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

\- Il n'y aura pas de problème Derek, j'y veillerai. Maintenant, va-t'en ! Pesta le plus jeune.

Et Derek disparut enfin. Bon, il avait encore un peu hésité, mais Stiles avait été ferme et l'avait mis à la porte.

La soirée se passa bien. Il avait préparé à manger alors que Sarah regardait quelques dessins animés. Stiles n'était pas trop d'accord pour se servir de la télévision comme substitution à son boulot, mais il avait de moins en moins d'idées pour la tenir occupée. Et puis, ça faisait un bruit de fond pendant qu'il préparait la salade avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le réfrigérateur. Sarah apprécia cette petite improvisation, étant donné qu'elle bouda quand Stiles refusa qu'elle finisse le plat. Ils avaient mangé relativement tôt, sous la demande implicite de Sarah qui voulait voir un film. Le baby-sitter avait ramené quelques animations que la petite n'avait pas vues s'il en croyait son père, et ce soir-là, Sarah avait choisi de regarder Toy-Story. Ils s'étaient donc tous deux affalés sur le canapé devant le film. Sarah avait fini par regarder sa peluche panda comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. Stiles avait trouvé ça adorable, attendrissant, et un poil hilarant. En somme, une soirée tout en douceur et juste parfaite.

Jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. A ce moment-là, le jeune homme se souvint d'une chose importante, d'une chose que Derek faisait tous les soirs, que même lui avait intégré en observant leur routine père/fille quand il restait manger chez eux, quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié et qui le rendait soudainement mal à l'aise : Le bain de Sarah.

\- Euh... ma puce ?

La petite releva ses grands yeux clairs de sa peluche, alors que lui s'était rapproché de la télévision pour l'éteindre et ranger le film. Il se tourna vers elle, soupira un instant, avant de se rapprocher et de s'accroupir face à elle, posant ses mains sur le canapé - mais tout de même loin de ses petites jambes. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul -.

\- Hey. Alors... il va falloir que tu prennes ton bain.

Il eut une grimace.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer comment ton papa fait, d'habitude ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Il se redressa et s'écarta pour la laisser descendre. Flanquée de Moon, Sarah trottina jusqu'à la salle de bains. Stiles y était déjà entré, bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer. Il était fouineur, certes, mais fouiller une salle de bains... ? Pas grand intérêt. Mais maintenant, il était bien obligé de faire attention à ces petits détails qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir remarqués : La pièce était toute adaptée pour une enfant comme Sarah : relativement grande, possédant des toilettes, deux lavabos face à deux miroirs, ainsi qu'une grande baignoire et une douche à l'italienne dans le coin opposé. Tout le fond, ainsi que les bords de la baignoire étaient recouverts de tapis antidérapants très colorés qui dénotaient un peu avec le style très moderne de la pièce, tout en blanc, noir et gris anthracite. Sarah s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire, s'assit sur le tapis de bain rouge à poils longs, et batailla avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour les retirer. Stiles s'approcha à son tour et se pencha dans la baignoire pour l'observer de plus près. Sarah se remit debout et posa son doigt à une dizaine de centimètres du fond. Son baby-sitter la regarda.

\- Il la remplie jusque là ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête puis se rassit pour retirer son petit pull et commencer à se débattre avec son t-shirt.

\- Attends !

Elle se stoppa. Stiles s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Ton papa te l'a sûrement déjà dit, aucun garçon n'a le droit de te voir toute nue, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas moi. Et je pense que tu te laves toute seule puisqu'on ne peut pas te toucher. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais remplir la baignoire, comme ton papa, et je vais aller m'installer dans le couloir, avec la porte ouverte. Je...

Stiles se racla la gorge en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je vais te surveiller, tu as intérêt à bien te laver partout, partout, même derrière les oreilles, d'accord ? Lui ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en la pointant du doigt.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et hocha de nouveau la tête. Stiles y répondit, souriant aussi, puis se redressa et attrapa une grande serviette bleue claire. Sarah confirma que c'était la sienne en attrapant un pan et en le frottant contre son visage en fermant les yeux. Il fallait reconnaître que cette serviette était d'une douceur incroyable et très épaisse. Stiles était sûr que c'était le genre de serviette dans laquelle on adorait s'enrouler pour devenir un maki le temps d'une heure.

Stiles fit donc couler de l'eau, et comme il lui avait promis, se retourna le temps que Sarah se déshabille et grimpe habilement dans la baignoire. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle était bien installée et ne risquait rien, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le couloir. Lisant un magazine, il parlait à Sarah, lui indiquant en souriant quel endroit elle devait laver, et surtout bien frotter. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien installée dans la baignoire. Et cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire quand elle tourna vers lui un visage couvert d'une mousse blanche qui lui faisait comme une fausse barbe, ainsi qu'une sorte de chapeau mousseux sur les cheveux.

C'était presque trop adorable pour lui.

Il avait promis de rester en dehors de la pièce, même si la petite ne comprenait pas trop la notion d'intimité. Mais quand arriva le moment de la sortir de l'eau, il retourna à ses côtés, la serviette en mains, se tenant tout près. Même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle glisse, parce qu'elle faisait cela depuis des années, un accident était très vite arrivé. Il préférait risquer qu'elle fasse une crise qu'il pourrait contrôler, plutôt qu'elle glisse et se fasse très mal. Mais, heureusement, rien de tout cela n'arriva. Elle se retrouva saine et sauve, sur ses deux pieds, bien calée devant lui. Il lui offrit un sourire et lâcha sa serviette sur sa tête. Son cœur fit une embardée quand un petit rire cristallin étouffé s'échappa du linge moelleux. Il eut un sourire alors qu'elle émergeait de nouveau de sous la serviette, le regardant avec un sourire magnifique et ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Tu restes sur le tapis, je vais chercher ton pyjama.

Aller retour rapide dans sa chambre et il la laissa se sécher et enfiler son pyjama toute seule. Alors qu'elle se glissait sous ses draps et qu'il s'asseyait non loin d'elle, il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Tu t'en sors comme une chef, hein ?

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça un peu les sourcils. Il eut un sourire tendre en la regardant. Il aurait aimé passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mais il se retint.

\- Je veux dire que tu te comportes presque comme une grande dame. Déclara-t-il doucement.

Elle rougit en souriant timidement et hocha lentement la tête, comme impressionnée. Il lui sourit de nouveau avant de s'installer à ses côtés, prenant le livre d'histoires qu'elle lui avait donné avant de glisser sous la couverture.

Il passa une demi-heure à lui raconter des histoires, lui faisant jurer de ne pas laisser son papa découvrir qu'il lui en avait beaucoup trop lues avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, son énorme panda et Prince serrés étroitement contre elle. Stiles resta quelques instants à la regarder, souriant doucement.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le cinq mars. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il s'occupait de Sarah. Cinq mois qu'il était rentré dans leurs vies avec ses gros souliers, ses discours qui ne menaient nulle part et son énergie débordante. Et cinq mois qu'il les découvrait un peu plus, cinq mois qu'il observait cette petite, adorable, blessée, et forte... tellement forte. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux, les peignant doucement. Elle eut un petit soupir d'aise avant de gigoter un peu et de se rapprocher de lui.

Cinq mois plus tôt, Sarah ne parlait pas, refusait tout contact, ne souriait pas, ne faisait que... que bouger, ne faisait qu'acte de présence, rien de plus. Aujourd'hui, elle était beaucoup plus lumineuse, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Elle souriait, non pas plus facilement, mais sans le réaliser. Elle n'avait plus d'hésitations, elle ne semblait plus se perdre dans son esprit, son blocage était beaucoup moins évident. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas seulement grâce à lui, il était tout de même très heureux de pouvoir assister à son évolution. Il s'était attaché à cette enfant, comme il s'était attaché à Erica, à Victoria et à Lucille...

Mais il fallait avouer qu'il s'était aussi attaché au père. Derek. Lui aussi avait bien changé, en cinq mois.

Ou peut-être que Stiles était devenu assez proche de lui pour aller au-delà de ce que ce père célibataire acceptait de montrer au plus grand nombre. Des fois, Stiles aimait penser qu'il faisait partie de quelques particuliers, de ceux ayant plus ou moins percé la carapace de Derek pour voir derrière le masque ; d'autres fois, il pensait qu'il ne lui montrait que ce qu'il voulait, rien d'autre. Stiles ne savait que penser mais... dans tous les cas, quel que soit le Derek à qui il avait affaire... il se sentaitprivilégié de connaître ce gars juste... incroyable. Il pensait le connaître, et en découvrait toujours un peu plus à son sujet.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, se mordilla la lèvre et soupira en secouant la tête pour quitter ses pensées. Un dernier regard vers Sarah, un autre sur son portable pour voir l'heure et il se redressa pour s'étirer. Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de la petite avant d'éteindre les lumières et de quitter la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, au cas où.

Après avoir vérifié que l'appartement était bien verrouillé, après avoir mis le lave-vaisselle en route et s'être préparé pour la nuit, il se glissa dans les draps du lit de Derek, se prélassant un instant en enfouissant son nez dans l'un des oreillers. C'était très léger, mais il la sentait, l'odeur de Derek mêlée à la douceur des senteurs florales de l'assouplissant. Dans le noir de la chambre, il s'enroula dans les linges de lit et bailla, avant de prendre son téléphone. Il était encore un peu tôt, même pas vingt-deux heures, pas une heure à laquelle il se couchait habituellement mais ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, il ouvrit un nouveau message.

A **Derek** _21:43_

« Hey. Juste un petit message pour te dire que tout s'est bien passé. Sarah dort profondément, je crois avoir un peu abusé des histoires :p J'espère que tout ira bien pour Laura, tu me tiens au courant, hein ? Essaye tout de même de passer une bonne nuit. »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le temps que l'écran de son portable ne s'éteigne, celui-ci se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit. Il tendit le bras et décrocha avec un sourire.

\- Hey. Murmura-t-il.

\- « _Salut. Je... je sais que __je__n'__étais pas obligé de t'appeler mais..._ »

Derek soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles eut un petit rire étouffé.

\- Melissa ne mentait pas quand elle disait que tu étais un papa stressé.

_\- « Ne te moque pas. » _Grogna Derek.

\- Bon alors, et toi ? Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

\- « _Très bien. Un peu long, cinq heures, ce n'est pas rien mais... que veux-tu. On a atterri il y a peu de temps, on __sera__ avec Laura dans une dizaine de minutes. »_ Soupira le jeune père d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu me diras comment elle va...

_\- « Oui, je te tiens au courant. Alors, tout s'est vraiment bien passé ? »_

\- Bien sûr, tu la connais. Ta fille est un amour. On a mangé peu de temps après que tu sois parti, comme ça, on a pu regarder un film. Toy-Story. Je pense qu'elle va regarder ses jouets bizarrement pendant un moment.

Le rire de Derek fut à peine déformé par la communication téléphonique, gonflant le cœur du plus jeune.

\- _« Tu pourras me le laisser ? » _Demanda-t-il. « _Cela me ferait plaisir de le revoir._ »

\- Bien sûr. Je te laisse les trois, si tu veux.

\- _« Merci, je n'ai jamais vu le trois. »_

Stiles eut un rire.

\- Il est quelle heure à New York, déjà ?

_\- « Il est près d'une heure du matin. »_

\- Vous allez passer une courte nuit.

_\- « Je préfère ça plutôt que de la savoir seule dans New York. »_

\- Derek, ta jumelle est une grande fille, elle est loin d'être une demoiselle en détresse. Rit Stiles, toujours murmurant.

\- « Ça _tombe bien, je suis loin d'être un prince avec son cheval bla- hey, attends, qu'est-ce que-_ »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits parasites ainsi que la voix de Derek s'éloigner, avant qu'une autre voix, plus mature, ne se fasse entendre.

_\- « Allô ? »_

Le jeune homme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peter, rends le téléphone à Derek, s'il te plaît.

L'oncle du jeune père eut un rire tonitruant alors que Stiles percevait toujours des bruits de lutte mêlés aux grognements de Derek en arrière-plan, quelque chose comme " Rends-moi ce putain de téléphone ! "

\- « _Je me disais bien que mon neveu ne pouvait __pas__ prendre cet air niais sans qu'il __n'__y ait anguille sous roche. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu voudrais voir Derek avec des collants. Aurais-tu des penchants que j'ignorais à l'époque, très cher Stiles ?_ »

Un éclat de voix appartenant à Derek fit glousser le jeune baby-sitter, qui se prêta au jeu.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je compte faire à ton très cher neveu. En effet, tu me connais peu, Hale. Maintenant, rends-moi la chair fraîche, je te prie.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil - enfin, si on omettait les bruits que faisait Derek en essayant sûrement de récupérer son mobile, avant que la voix de Peter ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

\- « _Tu en prends soin, hein ?_ » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Je... compte sur moi. Lui répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement.

Un autre silence.

\- « _Très bien. Tu as mon aval. _»

\- Je comptais faire sans, de toute façon. Ricana Stiles.

\- « _Fais gaffe gamin, je t'ai à l'œil._ » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

De nouveau quelques bruits de lutte, un chouinement de la part du plus âgé, et la voix de Derek retentit de nouveau, mi-énervée, mi-embêtée.

\- « _Désolé pour ça._ »

\- Oh, ne t'excuse pas. Mine de rien, ses excentricités m'avaient un peu manqué... Si on omet les menaces de mort lente et douloureuse qu'il m'avait promises. - Il se tut et réfléchit un instant - d'ailleurs, c'est assez marrant parce qu'au final, de nous deux, c'est sa fille qui a été la plus méchante dans cette histoire.

\- « . _.. Ça sent le ragot croustillant. Une envie de partager ?_ »

\- ... Naaaaan, pas au téléphone. Pas ce soir. Pas dans cette vie, en fait. Je veux bien t'avoir transformé en commère, je ne compte pas perdre toute crédibilité en te racontant mes déboires avec ta cousine, nope nope, très peu pour moi.

Un autre rire, le cœur qui dérape.

\- « _Hum, je, pour cette nuit, tu- Oh, attends._ » - La voix de Derek se fit plus lointaine. - « _Tiens Peter, c'est toi qui payes le taxi pour la peine, ça te fera les pieds. _» - Exclamation de la part de Peter, coupé en pleine envolée lyrique - « _Ne discute pas._ » - Autres bruits parasites, puis un fond sonore de ville animée, et enfin, la voix plus claire de Derek. - « _Pour cette nuit disais-je, j'espère que Sarah ne va pas te réveiller. _»

\- Hum, trop tard pour ça, je lui ai dit qu'elle vienne me réveiller, au moindre problème, en me renversant un verre d'eau sur la tête. Du coup, si ton lit est mouillé demain, ce sera de ... de... Ah, bah de ma faute, en fait.

\- « _D'accord... J'aimerais... J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de te réveiller... elle fait de moins en moins de cauchemars ces temps-ci, mais... on n'est jamais à l'abri, pour ce genre de choses. _»

\- Je connais ça. Je saurai gérer Derek, ne t'en fais pas.

\- « _... J'aimerais être là..._ » Soupira-t-il tout bas.

\- Je t'ai dit que je vais gérer Der', les cauchemars, ça me connait. Sourit Stiles, attendri par ce père concerné.

\- « _Non, je... je pensais pas à ça. Juste... tu sais, toi, moi, dans mon lit, pour une nuit __entière__... »_

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, un accroc dans la respiration, avant de se mettre fortement à rougir et à rouler dans le lit, s'étalant sur le ventre. Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Que répondre à ça ? Se faisait-il des films ? Encore ? Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Sérieusement.

\- « _... Stiles ?_ »

\- Moi aussi. Laissa-t-il échapper.

Il ferma les yeux très fort en pestant à mi-voix, sous le rire doux du père.

\- J'ai dit ça tout haut, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il d'espérer.

\- « _J'en ai bien peur._ »

\- Merde.

\- « _Il va peut-être falloir qu'on en __discute__, tu sais. On n'avait pas parlé de communication ? _»

Stiles soupira, marmonna un bref acquiescement avant de rouler sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit prêts pour ça, tu sais. Déclara-t-il enfin, murmurant toujours.

\- « _La discussion ?_ »

\- ... Tout.

Un nouveau silence, durant lequel Stiles malmenait toujours sa lèvre et Derek ne pipait mot. Puis enfin il soupira, tandis que la voix de Peter se faisait de nouveau entendre en fond.

\- « _Je vais y aller._ »

\- Attends Der', je... Écoute, c'est juste... c'est vraiment mal choisi, tant l'endroit que le moment, et ne parlons pas du fait qu'on soit au téléphone. Termina Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, soupirant devant ce cliché.

Derek rit de nouveau et Stiles put de nouveau respirer normalement, réalisant en cet instant qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la panique.

\- « _Tu as raison. N'en parlons plus. _»

\- T'es... t'es pas fâché ? Hésita-t-il tout de même à demander.

\- « _Non, bien sûr que non, Stiles._ »

Il était sincère. Le jeune homme sourit alors.

\- Ok. Bon allez, rejoins ta sœur plutôt que de rester sur le trottoir.

\- « _.. Comment tu sais que je suis sur le trottoir ? _»

\- ... Eh bien, je sais que tu es sain d'esprit, donc je sais que tu ne te tiens pas au milieu de la route. Se moqua Stiles d'une voix docte.

\- « _Tu sais que tu m'énerves, des fois ? _»

\- Va voir Laura. Ordonna-t-il.

\- « _Et toi, va te coucher._ » Rétorqua Derek sur le même ton.

\- Je suis déjà sous la couette moi, c'est toi qui me retiens, hein !

\- « _Oh, que de mauvaise foi. _»

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- « _... Bonne nuit, Stiles._ »

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, il en était sûr.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

Et il raccrocha, le cœur jouant la samba, un sourire sur les lèvres et un sentiment de liberté au creux du ventre.

Stiles soupira doucement en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers après avoir reposé son téléphone. Sans même le réaliser, il s'endormit, entouré par l'odeur de Derek.

Il lui manquait.

.*.

Stiles avait été sincère en disant ne pas appréhender cette nuitée. Parce que, dans un sens, il s'attendait à ce que la petite Sarah passe une nuit compliquée. Faire des cauchemars à son âge n'était pas si rare que ça et, dans sa condition, c'était presque une clause tacite du contrat. Et, en effet, cela ne rata pas.

Il fut tiré d'un rêve étrange, dont il garda seulement le souvenir très vif de couleurs criardes, alors que des cris dispersaient les dernières bribes de son sommeil. Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit, les membres encore un peu groggys mais l'esprit vif, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, trébucher dans le couloir, et arriver sans trop de perte et fracas dans la chambre de Sarah, qui criait toujours. Il s'assit sur le lit, un instant interdit devant la petite qui se débattait avec ses propres draps, en proie à des peurs qui lui étaient propres, le visage tordu d'angoisse, les joues couvertes de larmes et les yeux plissés fortement. Elle gémissait, criait, tournait et se retournait, se débattant avec des démons invisibles au-delà de ses paupières closes. Stiles tira sur le drap pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec. La lumière de sa petite veilleuse - une lampe en forme d'ourson de la taille d'une main - creusait les ombres de sa bouille, la rendant plus possédée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Stiles ne réfléchit pas plus que cela et passa une main sur son visage pour écarter ses cheveux, l'appelant doucement. Bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas, alors il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua doucement, l'appelant plus fermement. Quand elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, la respiration hachée, il écarta les mains.

\- Tout va bien Sarah, tout va bien, je ne te touche plus, calme-toi.

Mais ses yeux écarquillés ne se focalisaient pas, elle continuait de tourner la tête partout, pleurant et gémissant toujours.

\- Chut chérie, calme-toi, respire, c'est moi. C'est Stiles, tout va bien. Continua-t-il de dire tout doucement.

Elle braqua son regard sur lui, hésitante.

\- Regarde, c'est moi.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il se pencha et alluma sa lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans une lumière accueillante, chassant les ombres et les cauchemars qui s'y cachaient. Sarah se redressa dans son lit, regardant toujours autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose lui saute à la gorge. Elle pleurait toujours, mais semblait ne pas le réaliser. Stiles se pencha pour récupérer les différentes peluches qui avaient glissé sur le sol, et la petite crocheta rapidement Prince et son panda, enfouissant son visage baigné de larme dans ses doudous. Stiles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher, mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir chasser ses larmes en l'enlaçant pour la protéger. Il resta tout de même près d'elle, murmurant doucement des mots doux pour la calmer avec sa voix et non avec ses gestes. Elle tremblait toujours, et Stiles aurait aimé ne pas entendre sa voix de cette manière. Sarah releva la tête, regardant Stiles pour le voir véritablement cette fois-ci. Ses prunelles étaient à la fois embrumées de larmes mais aussi de sommeil, et le jeune baby-sitter sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Tu te souviens ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en la regardant pleurer, les lèvres frémissantes. Ton papa est parti voir Laura, ta tante, chez elle. C'est moi qui te garde cette nuit, tu te souviens ?

Elle cligna deux fois des paupières, chassant ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, avant de hocher la tête, toujours agitée. Stiles la regarda, peiné.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé que ton papa ne soit pas là...

Son regard glissa sur l'énorme peluche panda et une idée fit son chemin. Il hésita un instant puis se redressa.

\- Hey chérie, j'ai une idée. Je reviens.

Alors qu'il se levait, elle poussa un cri et attrapa sa manche, le regard paniqué. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche et déglutit difficilement avant de s'accroupir près du lit et de poser tout doucement sa main sur la sienne, un peu tremblant, caressant le dos de sa main du bout des doigts le temps que sa poigne se détende.

\- Tout va bien, calme-toi ma belle. Je reste là, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je vais juste aller chercher quelque chose. Je ne te laisse pas, répéta-t-il en lui souriant doucement. Si tu veux, je continue de te parler le temps que je revienne ? Je vais juste dans la salle de bains, d'accord ?

Elle continua de le fixer, continua de pleurer, continua de trembler. Puis sa main se desserra doucement, et se referma derechef sur Prince. Stiles réprima son envie de lui caresser les cheveux et se releva. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le couloir et disparaisse de sa vue, mais comme il lui avait promis, non seulement il se dépêcha, mais il continua en plus de parler, pour qu'elle puisse entendre sa voix quel que soit l'endroit où il était. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se jeta sur la panière de linge sale, tout en lui racontant combien il était content d'être ici plutôt que d'avoir à supporter son meilleur ami, qui grognait tout le temps puisqu'il avait toujours son plâtre, ce qui l'obligeait à tout faire dans l'appartement. Il ne se préoccupait pas du bazar qu'il mettait, renversait le linge sale sur le sol pour fouiller dedans et pour en sortir un pull en laine noire qu'il avait vu sur le dos de Derek, deux jours plus tôt. Il le prit donc, emportant par la même occasion la grande serviette de bain de Sarah avant de retourner à ses côtés.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire et put voir avec soulagement qu'elle le lui rendit, un peu plus terne et un peu plus tremblant, mais au moins elle lui souriait, apparemment soulagée de le voir revenir. Il se rassit à ses côtés.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de temps, hein ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Il lui demanda doucement s'il pouvait lui emprunter son énorme peluche panda quelques instants. Elle frissonna en le regardant, indécise. Il lui fit un petit sourire complice.

\- Hey, tu as mon Prince en otage. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en prends bien soin, et je te le rends tout de suite.

Elle cligna des yeux, baissa son regard sur son panda, puis le lui tendit en tremblant. Désormais avec seulement un renard dans les bras, elle semblait tellement vulnérable que Stiles fut un instant décontenancé. Puis il reprit contenance, manipulant son panda avec grand soin, enfilant le pull de Derek sur la peluche, puis le lui tendit.

\- Et voilà. Chantonna-t-il.

Sarah le regarda, puis le panda, avant de le serrer très fort contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le pull de son père, inspirant son odeur. Ses tremblements se firent moins forts et il lui demanda gentiment de relever la tête. Elle lui obéit docilement et précautionneusement, il lui essuya les joues à l'aide de sa serviette de bain.

\- C'est pas facile à deviner qu'il y a une petite fille cachée sous toutes ces larmes.

Avec un mouchoir en papier, il la fit se moucher. Puis il s'écarta et lui sourit.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ?

Elle renifla doucement et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais rester avec toi le temps que tu te rendormes, d'accord ?

Elle secoua la tête, de nouveau paniquée, et attrapa le t-shirt de Stiles.

\- Je t'ai dit que je restais, ma puce...

Elle se redressa dans son lit, se débattit avec sa couette, avant d'en descendre et d'aller à son petit bureau, s'asseyant sur la chaise. Stiles la regarda faire et soupira, comprenant enfin.

\- Tu ne veux pas te rendormir. Déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Il soupira, se redressa et vint s'accroupir face à elle.

\- Écoute ma puce, je ne peux pas te laisser rester éveillée, d'accord ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa peluche contre elle en se recroquevillant. Il hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule, puisqu'il avait pu la toucher un peu, tout à l'heure. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais à peine amorça-t-il un mouvement vers elle qu'elle se recula dans la chaise, de nouveau affolée. Il recula en montrant ses mains.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne te touche pas, promis.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, se jaugeant du regard, Sarah se comportant tel un animal blessé et apeuré. Puis elle papillonna quelques instants des paupières, cherchant à combattre un bâillement pour faire bonne figure. Stiles ravala son sourire convaincant et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Sarah, tu devrais aller te mettre sur ton lit. Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir, mais tu seras au moins bien installée, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle le fixa un instant avant de se détendre enfin, de descendre de sa chaise et de se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'assit contre la tête de lit et Stiles la rejoint, essayant de la convaincre de se glisser sous sa couette mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Alors il abdiqua, lui demandant de se déplacer pour qu'il puisse se glisser à ses côtés. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle tremblait toujours. Il retint in-extremis un soupir douloureux. Il se tâtonna un instant avant de demander doucement si elle voulait un câlin pour la consoler. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu as peur ?

Elle hocha la tête, tremblante.

\- Tu sais pourtant que ne te ferai jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête plus doucement alors que quelques larmes se mettaient de nouveau à couler.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, ma puce... Supplia-t-il en grimaçant.

Il se racla un peu la gorge alors qu'elle semblait tenter de se contrôler un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe et haussa les épaules, toute aussi incertaine.

\- Tu te souviens, à l'hôpital ? Quand je t'ai soulevée pour te mettre sur le lit, tu n'as pas eu peur cette fois-ci, pourtant.

Elle le regarda puis haussa une épaule, baissant la tête pour cacher ses nouvelles larmes. Il la regarda, peiné, avant de réfléchir un peu, puis lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne fit aucun geste. Lui se pencha et récupéra la serviette de bain et la lui montra.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas eu peur non plus quand je t'ai un peu essuyé les cheveux, non ?

Sarah plissa les yeux en hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu me laisses essayer quelque chose ?

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un instant, regardant la serviette un long moment avant de baisser la tête après avoir accepté. Très délicatement, Stiles glissa la serviette sur la tête de Sarah sans la toucher, puis les épaules, le dos, l'enroulant totalement dedans. Puis tout doucement, il posa sa main sur sa tête toujours couverte de la serviette. Elle sursauta mais ne bougea pas, la tête toujours penchée en avant. Il lui caressa doucement la tête en réprimant son sourire, puis enlaça tout aussi doucement ses épaules, lui frottant le dos en faisant très attention à ses réactions, mais elle n'en avait aucune. Stiles prit donc une inspiration et posa son bras sur ses épaules, ne bougeant plus à son tour. Un long moment passa.

\- Sarah ? L'appela-t-il enfin.

La petite releva la tête, cligna des paupières avant de tourner la tête, toujours enroulée dans sa serviette, pour regarder le bras de Stiles sur ses épaules sans comprendre.

\- Tu as toujours peur ?

Il ne réprima plus son sourire quand il vit la réalisation de Sarah, ses yeux s'écarquiller et s'illuminer avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête, émerveillée. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, heureux pour elle. Il avait amorcé les premiers mouvements, il la laisserait aller à son rythme. Ses petites mains se refermèrent sur la serviette pour s'emmitoufler dedans et se blottir un peu craintivement contre son flanc. Stiles la laissa faire, restant sans bouger quelques instants avant de lui proposer de lui lire une autre histoire. Elle hocha la tête, montrant Prince du doigt. Alors, il se mit à conter le Petit Prince, encore. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, et sans le réaliser, il la rejoignit très vite au pays des songes.

Il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à Derek, demain.

.*.

À dire vrai, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé avec Sarah en train de baver sur son T-shirt, Stiles aurait pu croire que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit n'avait été qu'une fantaisie dans son esprit, l'espérance de la guérison de Sarah. Il passa donc la journée à la veiller du coin de l'œil, cherchant à prévenir une quelconque réaction à retardement, mais... rien. Elle semblait aller bien, voire même parfaitement bien. Elle mangeait tranquillement, dessinait tranquillement, jouait avec Moon tranquillement...

Il passa vraiment la journée entière à la surveiller étroitement, et quand Derek rentra dans l'appartement, Stiles sursauta. Moon trottina dans le hall pour accueillir son maître comme il se le devait et Sarah releva la tête vers son baby-sitter, avant de se redresser, délaissant son dessin pour disparaître dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Stiles cligna quelques instants des yeux alors que Derek le rejoignait dans le salon, flanqué par la petite chienne, son sac pendant sur son épaule. Le jeune père sourit à Stiles mais en voyant son visage effaré, il perdit très vite sa bonne humeur.

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme se redressa - il était assis au bar de la cuisine - puis se jeta sur Derek, l'attrapant par sa veste en cuir et le secoua.

\- Putain, Derek !

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- PUTAIN, DEREK !

\- Mais quoi ?

Le jeune père lâcha son sac sur le sol, attrapant les mains du jeune homme pour les détacher de lui, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stiles, tout va bien ?

L'étudiant ouvrit la bouche, fit le poisson quelques instants puis hocha la tête.

\- ... Ouais, ça va très bien.

Il se racla la gorge puis remit la veste en place sur les épaules de Derek.

\- Tu va bien ? Bien rentré ? Comment va Laura ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Il voulait savoir comment lui, il allait, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Derek l'observa, un peu suspicieux, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Elle va bien. Elle a préféré revenir à Beacon Hills pour prendre du recul. Ce n'était qu'un accident, mais elle est quand même un peu ébranlée.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Où est Sarah ?

Stiles fit de même, pour apercevoir un petit bout de la serviette de bain derrière la porte du couloir. Il fit un petit sourire, l'excitation et l'appréhension lui tordant le ventre.

\- Il faut que tu saches - commença-t-il très sérieusement - que Sarah s'est réveillée, cette nuit.

Derek grimaça mais Stiles chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main puis le poussa contre le canapé.

\- Et il s'est passé un petit quelque chose dont on doit parler.

Le jeune père trébucha et tomba dans le canapé, fronçant les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda soudainement l'étudiant en le pointant du doigt.

\- Bien sur, mai—

\- Fort bien !

Stiles se mit donc à sautiller, allant dans le couloir pour trouver Sarah collée contre le mur, la serviette serrée tout contre elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Comme il l'avait pensé, elle voulait montrer ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit à son père mais semblait encore hésiter. Stiles regarda Derek dans le canapé, lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, puis s'accroupit devant la petite.

\- Hey, ma puce. Soupira-t-il doucement. Papa est rentré.

Elle le regarda, hochant doucement la tête avec cette lueur de peur dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de lui montrer le salon d'un signe de tête, d'où Derek commençait à l'appeler. Sarah hocha doucement la tête avant de s'avancer craintivement dans la pièce. Son père lui offrit un sourire et Stiles se redressa, s'adossant à la porte pour observer la petite s'approcher de Derek. Le jeune père releva les yeux vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait faire devant sa fille, en train de se battre avec la serviette de bain pour s'enrouler dedans. " _Don't move._ " lui mima-t-il du bout des lèvres et avec un clin d'œil. Sarah ressemblait désormais à un burrito, enroulée dans sa serviette jusqu'aux cheveux. Elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et Stiles l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

Désormais déterminée, Sarah grimpa sur le canapé aux côtés de son papa, à genoux, puis resserra la serviette autour d'elle et se laissa brutalement tomber sur Derek qui sursauta. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en réprimant un sourire, alors que la petite gigotait sur les genoux de son père, refusant de lâcher la serviette mais voulant s'installer comme il le fallait contre le torse de son papa. Derek, quant à lui, avait tout simplement l'air tétanisé, le regard fixé sur sa fille. Puis il releva ses yeux perdus vers Stiles, qui lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- On a trouvé ça, hier.

Le regard de Derek se voila un peu alors que Sarah arrivait enfin à se blottir contre lui. Stiles l'observa refermer ses bras tremblants autour de son petit bout, embrassant le haut de son crâne couvert en la berçant. Il aperçut ses lèvres bouger de là où il était. Alors il se glissa dans la cuisine en leur tournant le dos, les laissant avec cette intimité père-fille, enfin retrouvée.

Et si on lui demandait, le fait que Derek ait pleuré en serrant sa petite fille contre lui n'était qu'une rumeur.

Une simple rumeur... dont il gardera un souvenir ému.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Inkheart** : Hey ! Je suis contente que jusqu'ici, cela t'ai plus ! Ca me fait beaucoup très plaisir comme l'univers ce que tu me dis là ! ( Oui, j'ai eu 18 à mon bac de français. Pourquoi cette question ? ) J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a plus aussi .w. Merci beaucoup pour ta review \o/ *keur*

**ninou-chan** : Coucoooou ! Merci merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'histoire te conviens toujours !

**Allumette** : Oulala, merci beaucoup .w. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le moment de Sarah, Mais ça va être grandiose. Enfin, dans ma tête, c'est très marrant xD

**lily** : J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a pluuuus ! \o

**Guest** : Meurchi beaucoup pour ta review ! *keur*

**Lila** BWH : J'espère que le panda t'aide un peu dans tes revisions ! *keur* Il faut leur faire des câlins, même s'ils sont un peu idiots. UN PEU SEULEMENT, HEIN ! *envie de baffer ses propres persos* J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'a plus ! Owyeah !

**lucie33** : Ne t'en fait pas, mon message était dit en général et je ne pensais pas du tout à toi, puisque toi tu as continuer de m'envoyer des reviews aprè le lemon ! .w. J'espère en tout cas que cela te conviens toujours .w. Merci pour ta review ! \o

**cleem** : PETOPHER POWAAAA ! *kofkof* Il n'y en a pas assez, c'est pas cool ! C'est pour ça que, même si je en fais que l'évoquer, je mets du Petopher ! \o Je suis contente que cette histoire te touche autant ! J'espère que la suite te plait aussi... .w.

**Lucie** : Haaaaan, meurchi \o/ Alors, cette suite ? .w.

**Marion** : En fait, elle en a voulut à Stiles parce qu'il sortait avec Malia, dont le père couchait avec le siens... Ca peut paraite bizarre, mais sa manière d'être dans la série au moment où sa mère meurs m'horipile, alors vouala, je trouve que ça colle un peu. Eh oui, ENFIN ! Mais nan voyons, prends ton temps, du moment que tu prends plaisir à lire ce que j'écris, ça me va ! Licorne, paillettes et pandaaaaaa *keur*

**Misew** : Voui, un peu nigaud oui xD C'est... un peu compliqué. Ils savent pas faire simples u_u OMG, assouplissant Minidoux \O/ Voui, petit soucis d'inspiration, donc je m'étais retrouvé presque sans chapitre à vous offrir, mais heureusement ma bêta est géniale ! \o

**Hawaiianwoolfie** : Ils sont affreusement sweet tous les deux, dans ma tête je glousse quand j'écris sur ces deux zigotos. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus .w.

**Pikamaryllis** : HEY ! Bienvenu dans l'aventuuuure ! *lance des cotillons \o* Désolé pour la presque nuit blanche ! Vraiment... Ouais en fait non, je ne suis pas désolé xD Je suis contente de donner envie de lire ! \o Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à t'émouvoir .w. J'espère te revoir dans les reviews très vite, et j'epsère que cela va continuer à te plaire .w.

**sandrine** : Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! :D Ce chapitre ?

**Francesca** : Ahaha, Sarah était présente cette semaine ! BEAUCOUP ! Ca te plait ? Neee, ça te plaiiiis ? :D

**Sasunaruchan** : ( J'avais deviné dès le début que c'était toi ! ) OH MON DIEU CETTE TAILLE DE REVIEW OUECH ! J'espère que tu as pu lire le chapitre de cette semaine en "temps et en heure". Voui, pauv' Stilinou... .x.

Ahaha, Derek, Love of his life /o/ - tu pars loins, mais j'adoooore /O/ - Ce ne sont pas des lapins, ce sont de putains de monstres xD Des animaux ! Mais vouais, ils sont un peu tendre l'un avec l'autre, truc de taré. Je les voulais pas aussi câlins ! Ils sont trop meugnon put- *kofkof*

Diabèèète ! Vouii, tu avais sentit venir le tatoo ! Tu es trop cool èwé OUais, son histoire est triste, mais je l'ai trouver... bien ?

PETOPHER, OWYEAH ! /O/ Tu n'as pas idée,ma bêta se dit la même chose xD Mais personne ne lit les reviews avant de lire le chapitre... Non ?

Tout pleins de doutes, tout ça tout ça~ Et c'est ps fini ! Meurchi pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine te plaira !

Poutoux poutoux !

* * *

_*Chantonne* **I'm so fucking proud of it !** /O/ C'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière. _

_ENFIN ! Ca s'est ENFIN passé ! Ce chapitre, je l'ai en tête depuis le début, c'est quasiment la deuxième situation que j'avais en tête quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir pour cette histoire p*****. C'est … C'est...Putain, je suis TEEEELLEMENT émue de l'avoir enfin fait ! *sautille sur place * En tout cas... Voilà. Voilà, je suis heureuse, c'est tout quoi \o _

_Pour ce qui est des reviews, vous avez surement remarqué, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent – les plus longues en fait, je le ferais demain .w. - _

_Mon esprit fourmille d'idées,il truc de taré ! Je vous tiendrais au courant ! Je vous aiiiime ! _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_A Lundi prochain pour, cette fois-ci, pour de vrai, un squattage. Parce que oui, vous avez du remarqué, je prévois certaines choses pour les chapitres suivants, et au final je me perd tellement dans la rédactions que sur trois choses que j'avais prévu, je n'en mets qu'une xD Et l'histoire augmente, encore et encore..._

_Allez zou ! J'y retourne ! _

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com__.__


	27. VISITE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** est toujours au rendez-vous pour la correction, elle est cool .w. **

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• ****Ce chapitre est pour ******Tahlly Tahlly ******qui a eu son anniversaire cette semaine \O/ Je ne te l'ai pas souhaiter sur FB parce que je voulais t'écrire un petit truc, mais... j'ai pas eu le temps. Alors voilà, ceci est ton cadeau ! ******Voidonce****** a eu un petit tease pour son anniv' aussi w Et bien sur mes ******Citrons******, qui me back-up tous les jours... :cœur :**

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • T

• POV STILES ( oui, encore ) puis POV DEREK, puis... Euuuh... POV GENERAL

• Frienship Fluffy

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX – VISITE -**

_SAM SURE – Hunger_

Stiles sursauta en se retournant, prit en flagrant délit de grignotage intensif composé de pain de mie avec Nutella à la clé, à cause de la sonnerie de son interphone. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha et décrocha, suspicieux.

\- Aschô ?

Il mâcha rapidement et faillit s'étouffer en avalant précipitamment. C'était étrange que quelqu'un utilise l'interphone. Lydia ne devait arriver que d'ici une demi-heure et Scotty avait normalement ses clés.

\- Allô ? Répéta-t-il plus clairement.

_\- Stilinou, c'est mouaaaaa ! Tu me laisses entrer ? Faut que je te parle !_

\- ... Laura ?

_\- Allez ! Ouvre-moi !_

Un peu prit au dépourvu, le jeune étudiant appuya sur le bouton censé ouvrir la porte en fer forgé.

\- Bâtiment B, septième étage. Déclara-t-il par habitude. Mais pourq-

_\- Merci, à tout de suite !_

Puis plus rien. Stiles resta quelques instants interdit, à regarder l'interphone en se demandant s'il venait ou non d'imaginer la conversation qui venait de se produire, si vraiment Laura Hale, la sœur jumelle de Derek Hale, son amant occasionnel-_advienne-que-pourra_ ; la Laura Hale, tante de la gamine qu'il gardait quasiment tous les jours, cette Laura Hale, celle-là même, avait trouvé son adresse on ne savait trop par quel miracle, et était bien en train de grimper les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre.

Prit d'un soudain doute quant à sa santé mentale, il ouvrit le verrou de la porte et passa la tête sur le petit palier qu'il partageait avec son voisin d'en face. De là où il était, il percevait un souffle fuyant, qu'il estimait être au cinquième étage - question d'habitude - ainsi que quelques insultes marmonnées.

\- Courage, plus que deux étages. Ricana-t-il en s'adossant à l'encadrement de sa porte.

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours l'arme du crime à la main, et qu'il s'était mis plein de Nutella sur les doigts, à gesticuler ainsi avec une cuillère pleine.

\- Marde !

Sur ce juron coloré, il enfouit son couvert dans sa bouche et se lécha les doigts. Il était en train de se nettoyer comme un vrai petit chat lorsqu'une Laura au bord de la syncope se pointa devant lui, crachant ses poumons à ses pieds. De sa main sauvée du glaçage au chocolat, il lui tapota l'épaule et la fit entrer pour lui servir un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir vidé, elle se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Sauf qu'avec ses joues rouges, elle était plus mignonne que menaçante.

\- Quelle idée que de vivre dans une cage à oisal.

Il lui offrit un sourire d'ange.

\- Mais on a une superbe vue ! Argumenta-t-il.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, quitta le canapé dans lequel elle s'était affalée et s'en approcha.

\- ... Je dois le reconnaître. Concéda-t-elle en collant son nez à la vitre et en observant les toits de la ville.

Puis elle se détourna enfin, avisant le bazar ambiant - Et Stiles nia cet état de fait. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler du bazar, mais plutôt que Scott et lui possédaient un peu trop de choses pour un petit appartement de 20m².

\- Ça sent bien l'appart d'un p'tit gars célib.

\- Deux gars célibs, pour être exact. Marmonna-t-il en donnant un pas si discret coup de pied dans une de ses paires de chaussures pour qu'elle disparaisse manu militari sous le lit.

Laura ricana et se rapprocha en liant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Enfin... plus si célibataire que ça d'après ce que j'ai compris. Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Stiles la fixa quelques instants interdit, papillonnant des yeux avant qu'une sueur froide ne le traverse.

\- Putain, mais ton frère ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue ou quoi ? Pesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse et détournant le regard, rougissant.

\- J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire. Chantonna-t-elle en jouant avec la seule pomme présente dans la corbeille à fruits. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as enfoncée au fond de ton gosier.

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa salive, écarquillant les yeux en fixant Laura qui s'intéressait désormais à l'énorme poster relatant les règles du Fight Club.

\- Euh... De... Enfin, on... Je... balbutia-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Laura se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit clairement, je suis juste très douée pour lire à travers mon frère. Et puis, il a quasiment eu la même réaction que toi quand je lui ai posé la question. D'après ses marmonnements, vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, voire même pas du tout, pas de bisous, tout ça... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui vous retient d'ailleurs, mais bon. Cette partie ne me regarde pas. Pas encore en tout cas. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et donc... Tu es venue pour me faire les menaces d'usage ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

\- Naaaan. Balaya-t-elle du revers de la main. On est assez civilisés pour savoir tous les deux que si tu lui nuis de quelque manière que ce soit, je te le ferais payer au centuple, voire pire.

Stiles frissonna. A son regard, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse et même du peu qu'il la connaissait, il l'en savait tout à fait capable. Elle joua un moment avec ses cheveux, l'air gênée.

\- En fait, c'était... c'était pour te remercier pour Sarah...

Le jeune homme la regarda chercher ses mots.

\- Tu imagines bien que je me tiens très au courant de l'état de ma petite chérie, et Derek m'a raconté comment tu t'en sors avec elle. A quel point elle a pu évoluer à ton contact. Alors, merci d'être resté après sa première crise. Merci d'être resté après nous avoir rencontrés, enfin m'avoir rencontrée et revu Peter, merci de t'investir autant. Juste... Merci.

Elle se frotta les yeux, se racla la gorge en détournant le regard, tentant de faire bonne figure. Il lui sourit.

\- Mais de rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la moquerie dans sa voix, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de retrouver son sourire resplendissant, celui qui lui donnait cet air canaille que Stiles aimerait apercevoir sur le visage de Derek.

\- Et puis, j'étais aussi venue te remercier pour m'avoir sortie du célibat forcé.

Stiles la fixa quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

Elle s'approcha et se pendit à son cou en minaudant, alors qu'il la réceptionnait en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Avec ses petites bottines à talons, elle était à peine plus petite que lui et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant, mais j'avais menacé 'rek quant à son lit froid depuis trop longtemps. Je lui avais dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour lui servir d'oreiller, et tant que ce n'était pas fait, je l'accompagnais dans son célibat. Et ça fait un moment que j'ai rangé ma libido dans une boîte de velours et que j'ai rongé mon frein. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends enfin que je peux de nouveau m'amuser ! Alors, merciii !

Elle gloussa de nouveau et lui embrassa la joue, le faisant rougir.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu veux qu'on s'amuse ensemble...

\- Stiles !

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte de l'appartement. Là, dans l'encadrement, Scott regardait la scène face à lui, plus pâle que jamais ; alors que derrière lui se tenait Lydia, dans toute sa beauté et sa classe légendaire. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour pouvoir fermer derrière elle. Elle toisa Laura et Stiles, qui étaient sûrement un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre d'après elle, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en posant une main sur ses hanches.

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien quand ton colocataire n'est pas là. Déclara-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Stiles grimaça et se détacha de la jeune femme qui sourit.

\- Non mais... mais... Attends, je croyais que tu tentais quelque chose avec ton père célibataire ! S'exclama Scott en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Euuuh...

\- Il a raison, je n'ai pas mis cent dollars en jeu pour que tu gâches tout en couchant avec la première venue. Continua Lydia avant de se tourner vers Laura. Sans offense, hein.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà gagné cinquante dollars et un repas au Eleven Madison Park (*) avec leur histoire. Sourit Laura.

Stiles hoqueta de surprise alors que le regard de Lydia s'éclairait d'une lueur de curiosité.

\- Attends, quoi ?! S'offusqua Stiles en regardant Laura, particulièrement surpris.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important.

\- Pourquoi Derek serait le seul à s'amuser ? Peter et moi aussi en avons le droit.

Le sourire qu'elle échangea avec Lydia ne prévoyait vraiment rien de bon, mais Stiles était beaucoup trop interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour relever. Il regarda tour à tour Laura et Lydia.

\- ... Hey mais attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez vraiment parié sur ... sur ma vie sexuelle ?

\- Avec Derek, oui. Confirma Laura.

Stiles regarda Scott pour savoir si lui aussi était dans le coup, mais vu la manière dont il regardait les jeunes femmes, il l'apprenait en même temps que lui.

\- Sérieusement ?! Demanda de nouveau le jeune étudiant en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Lydia.

Le jeune homme se mit à chouiner, demandant à voix haute ce qu'il avait bien pu faire aux divinités pour que cette chose, censée rester en partie secrète, soit désormais devenue sujette à paris. Lydia soupira qu'il devenait de plus en plus une drama queen avec l'âge, ce qui titilla son égo. Il se mit à bouder comme un enfant, et provoqua le rire de Laura. La belle rousse se tourna vers la plus vieille.

\- Alors en fait, tu ne comptes pas du tout te mettre entre Stiles et Derek ?

\- Oula non, non non non ! D'abord, je ne m'enfermerais jamais dans une relation, ça jamais ! Vociféra-t-elle avant de sourire en regardant Stiles, toujours en train de bouder. Et puis bon, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre que de voler les petits-amis de mon frère.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS SON PETIT-AMI ! Pesta Stiles, recommençant à vociférer dans tous les sens, rougissant d'être le centre de l'attention.

\- Hein ?

Stiles se tourna vers Scott et ricana. S'approchant du jeune vétérinaire en herbe, il glissa son bras sur son épaule et présenta Laura.

\- Je te présente Laura Hale, la sœur jumelle de Derek. La tante de Sarah. La nièce de Peter. La cousine de Mal-

\- Non, elle ne compte pas. Déclara Laura, croisant les bras sur son torse, grimaçant un peu.

\- Tu ne supportes pas ta cousine ? Demanda Lydia en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- Elle est dédaigneuse. Soupira Laura en haussant les épaules et se glissant à ses côtés. Elle croit sincèrement être supérieure à moi. Alors que je suis tellement mieux qu'elle. Minauda-t-elle en regardant sa manucure.

Et sans trop savoir comment cela s'était goupillé, les deux jeunes femmes étaient parties dans une discussion sur la communication. Stiles les regarda interagir, se demandant comment il en était arrivé là, et par quel miracle cela était aussi facile. Dans la petite cuisine, à un mètre à peine du canapé, les deux colocataires regardaient les deux jeunes femmes. Jamais avant, ni après Allison, Stiles n'avait vu Lydia aussi à l'aise avec une demoiselle, et le jeune étudiant se doutait bien qu'elles allaient garder le contact après. Il avait toujours le feeling pour deviner s'il y avait atomes crochus entre deux personnes lors de leurs premières interactions.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de lui, bien sûr.

Il décida de jouer l'hôte parfait en servant un verre de vin blanc bon marché, mais agréable au palet, qui traînait dans leur frigo, avant de se percuter à Scott. Le jeune véto semblait un peu déphasé, comme les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la pose de son plâtre. Stiles se pencha vers lui alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table basse, en face des filles qui l'avaient remercié pour leurs verres.

\- Tout va bien, bro ?

Scott sembla revenir sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu trompais Derek, vieux. S'expliqua-t-il enfin après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation.

Stiles le regarda et soupira.

\- Écoute... tu sais déjà que ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher comme ça, à part en soirée, et seulement rarement. Et puis ensuite... ne le prends pas mal, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Termina-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Si, ça me regarde, si ça met ton couple en dang-

\- Scott ! On n'est pas en couple ! Il faut que je le répète combien de fois, putain ?! Marmonna-t-il en baissant la voix.

Son ami le regarda et secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Vous êtes déjà à moitié ensemble, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard, se perdant dans la contemplation d'une rayure dans la table en bois face à lui.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas. Soupira-t-il.

Et c'était vrai, Scott n'avait jamais été dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire, alors ?

\- Rien. Confirma-t-il en reportant son attention sur son verre de vin.

La conversation privée prit fin et ils s'intégrèrent dans la conversation des deux filles. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, discutant de choses et d'autres avec entrain. Stiles était agréablement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Lydia et Laura se rapprochaient - Et il n'allait pas le cacher, ça lui faisait un peu peur aussi -. C'est quand le ventre de Scott manifesta son mécontentement qu'ils réalisèrent que l'après-midi s'en allait doucement. C'est d'ailleurs Scott qui proposa de continuer la soirée, avec quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, évidemment.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, mais j'ai promis à Sarah de manger avec elle et son père, ce soir. Bouda un instant la jeune Hale.

\- Mais que l'on mange tous ensemble, cela pourrait être amusant ! Déclara Lydia en souriant, terminant son verre.

\- Oh, quelle douce idée ! Chantonna Laura en tapant dans ses mains comme une gamine.

Avant même que Stiles ne puisse donner son avis sur la question, Laura avait sorti son téléphone et cherchait son frère dans ses contacts, activant le haut-parleur.

Stiles leva les bras.

\- Hey, j'peux poser un véto ?

_« - Allô ? »_

\- Nan t'peux pas ! Répondit-elle à Stiles avant de rapprocher le téléphone de sa bouche. Hey 'Rekinou !

_« - ... Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis nos dix ans, je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »_

Lydia et Stiles gloussèrent un instant, le jeune homme notant le surnom dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir le réutiliser en cas d'extrême urgence.

_« - ... Tu n'es pas seule ? »_

Laura se racla la gorge et fixa Stiles pour lui faire un clin d'œil

\- Ouiii, je suis avec Stilinou !

_« - Stiles ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que- Oublie ça, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. » _Soupira Derek à l'autre bout du fil.

Laura explosa de rire, bientôt suivie par Lydia, tandis que Scott tapotait gentiment l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

\- On s'demandait-

\- Non, TU TE demandais TOUTE SEULE, je décline toute responsabilité ! S'écria Stiles.

\- Je me demandais donc, comme je m'amuse bien avec Stiles, et que toi aussi, tu es du genre à bien t'amuser aussi...

_« - Laura... »_ Grogna son frère alors que Stiles rougissait sous le regard entendu de Lydia.

\- ... si on ne pouvait pas manger tous ensemble ce soir ? Termina Laura comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Un petit temps de silence avant que Derek ne lâche un rire léger.

_« - En tout cas, ça enchante Sarah. »_

\- Farpait alors !

\- Bon eh bien, ça sent le dîner en tête-à-tête pour toi et moi ! Déclara Scott en se tournant vers Lydia.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Lança Lydia en se recoiffant, faussement dédaigneuse.

Scott fit la moue.

_« - C'est le véto que j'entends, là ? »_ Demanda Derek, et Stiles le voyait très bien hausser les sourcils en cet instant, ce qui le fit ricaner.

\- Tout à fait Monsieur Hale, en chair et en os ! Lança Scott avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_« - Eurk. Moi, c'est Derek. Monsieur Hale, c'est Peter. »_

\- Bref ! Je te propose qu'on se rejoigne quelque part, tous ensemble !

_« - ... Qui ça, exactement ? »_

\- Lydia, Scott, Stilinou-

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Laura...

\- -Sarah, toi et moi ! Ça va en faire du people, ça va être trop bien !

_« - Ok, on se retrouve où ? »_

Et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles clignait des yeux en regardant la carte de leur Diner attitré, en face de Laura qui continuait de discuter activement entre Lydia et Scott. Et face à eux, Sarah assise entre son père et son baby-sitter, était concentrée sur le petit labyrinthe imprimé sur le set de table que lui avait donné Josie, leur serveuse du soir. C'était tellement étrange... Stiles était complètement perdu. Bordel, mais depuis quand Scott qui ricanait à une blague de Laura, tous les deux se moquant d'un Derek bougonnant, était devenu son quotidien ? Puis Lydia commença à raconter quelques anecdotes à Laura sur Stiles et Scott, anecdotes qui ne les montraient pas sous leurs meilleurs jours. Scott tentait bien de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue face aux deux jeunes femmes. Alors le meilleur ami du baby-sitter se mit à bouder quand ce dernier ne prit pas son parti. La petite Sarah se tourna vers son père pour lui montrer fièrement le labyrinthe qu'elle venait de finir, puis vers Stiles pour avoir son approbation. Il lui sourit, un peu hésitant.

Josie leur apporta leurs plats, et les conversations allaient bon train tout autour de la table. Mais Stiles n'était pas vraiment dedans. Il trouvait ça étrange, qu'ils se retrouvent là, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, alors qu'ils se connaissaient tous à peine. Lui, Stiles, était celui qui les liait tous, et malgré le plaisir qu'il devrait ressentir, la joie d'être là, ce n'était pas son cas. Quelque chose le dérangeait, et il était très mal à l'aise. Alors il ne pipait mot, picorant quelques frites dans son assiette, sans grand appétit. On lui toucha l'épaule droite et il se tourna vers Derek, qui le fixait par-dessus sa fille.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme hésita à répondre. Il jeta un regard à la tablée ; Laura se bataillait gentiment avec Scott pour lui prendre ses frites, tandis que Lydia profitait de ce détournement d'attention de la part de la Jeune Hale pour piocher à son tour dans son assiette. Il avait cette sensation d'avoir, non pas un dîner entre amis, mais... un dîner... familial.

Il hocha péniblement la tête, et se força à sourire avant de prétexter un appel de son père pour quitter la table. Il passa la porte d'entrée, sortit dans la nuit tombante, et alla se caler contre un mur pour ne pas être vu de l'intérieur du Diner. S'adossant au mur de brique, il ferma les yeux et inspira une longue goulée d'air, forçant son cœur à se calmer.

Ça faisait dîner de famille. De famille ! Sarah était rayonnante entre son papa et lui, cherchant l'approbation des deux. Derek qui souriait en regardant la tablée. Laura qui parlait cosmétique avec Lydia. Scotty qui engloutissait ses frites comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Son cœur se gonfla et s'emballa de nouveau. Cigarette en main et paumes appuyées sur ses yeux, il pesta entre ses dents.

\- Tu veux en parler, peut-être ?

Stiles soupira et se redressa pour regarder Lydia qui se rapprochait, en se frictionnant les bras pour garder un peu de chaleur sous sa petite laine.

\- Parler de quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en le rejoignant pour lui prendre sa cigarette et tirer dessus avec une grimace.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être me dire pourquoi tu as paniqué, ce serait un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Il soupira en posant sa tête contre le mur. Son regard se perdit dans les étoiles.

\- Je n'ai pas paniqué. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Fort bien. Mais tu as menti pour t'isoler. Constata-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, parce qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de la contredire. Elle saurait qu'il mentirait, sinon. Il chercha un instant les mots pour lui décrire précisément son ressenti.

\- C'est juste que... commença-t-il. C'est... c'est presque trop bien... Déclara-t-il gauchement.

Lydia lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de se pencher pour écraser la cigarette sur le trottoir et de jeter le mégot dans une poubelle un peu plus loin.

\- Tu aurais préféré que l'on ne s'entende pas ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

\- J'en sais rien. Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu es jaloux, peut-être.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en la voyant frissonner, avant de l'attirer vers elle et de la draper de son bras pour partager un peu de sa chaleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu aurais préféré garder ces deux parties de ta vie séparées. Expliqua la jeune rousse en se blottissant contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et passant un bras dans son dos.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis soupira de nouveau avant de poser son menton sur son crâne, s'imprégnant de son parfum frais aux effluves de vanille épicées.

\- Peut-être bien. Concéda-t-il enfin.

\- J'aime beaucoup Laura, tu sais.

\- Hm.

\- Scott aussi.

\- Hm.

\- Et puis, ne parlons pas de Derek et de Sarah.

\- ... Hm.

La jeune femme se redressa et le regarda, l'air soudainement gênée.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Elle évita ensuite son regard. La grande Lydia Martin, fille du Maire de Beacon Hills, gênée face à lui. C'était pour le moins inhabituel, elle qui était toujours si sûre d'elle.

\- Tu sais… le pari. S'expliqua-t-elle enfin.

Stiles eut une grimace. Il avait oublié ce détail.

\- C'est pas méchant, donc... Mais... il est vrai que, pour le coup, vous ne m'aidez pas.

\- ... Comment ça ?

\- Je... On n'est pas en couple, d'accord ? On n'est pas un couple, et il faudrait que vous l'imprimiez.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Vous en avez discuté ?

\- On l'a fait, oui, et on a été très clairs : On couche ensemble, mais c'est tout.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui l'as décidé. Qu'est-ce que lui en a dit ?

\- Il a été d'accord.

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

\- Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas plus ?

\- Bien sûr, voyons ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver. C'est un père. Ce fut un mari, un époux. C'est juste un hétéro curieux, avec une situation stable, qui prend seulement ce dont il a besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait s'enchaîner à un gamin pile électrique, encore la tête dans ses études, qui réussit à peine à être indépendant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait dans cette relation ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Un sugar daddy et un bon coup ? Ça ne marchera jamais, c'est une perte de temps...

La main de Lydia enlaça celle qui entourait ses épaules et elle soupira.

\- Tu as une vision de l'amour qui est... triste. Constata-t-elle amèrement.

\- C'n'est pas d'l'amour... Grogna Stiles en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Non.

De ça, Stiles en était certain. Il craquait pour lui, mais n'en était pas amoureux... pas encore. Et ses amis, ce dîner, tout ça n'aidait vraiment pas Stiles à faire la part des choses et ne l'aidait vraiment pas à freiner l'évolution de ses sentiments.

\- Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je l'adore, il est génial, un peu bourrin de temps en temps, mais... c'est tout. Ça ne peut pas être plus.

\- ... D'accord. Mais si je puis me permettre...

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, parce que de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de lui donner des conseils, elle se le permettait seule.

\- L'amour, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Mais c'est comme tout, il n'y a pas de schéma préconçu. C'est quelque chose qui peut te tomber dessus sans prévenir et être clair comme de l'eau de roche, comme ça peut être quelque chose qui vient avec le temps et qui, un bon matin, devient une évidence ; Ça peut être plus compliqué encore. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ressens et que tu réalises, pas quelque chose que tu calcules et que tu contrôles. Ça se passe là. Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son torse - et pas là. Grogna-t-elle en lui frappant le front.

Elle laissa passer un petit silence pour le laisser méditer sur ses paroles.

\- Et puis, surtout, c'est quelque chose de si fort que c'en est terrifiant. Ça te prend aux tripes, tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre et tout peut arriver, parce que tu te lances corps et âme dans une relation, tandis que ton cœur est à la merci de l'autre. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la même chose pour lui : Si on est terrifié de confier son cœur à l'autre, il l'est tout autant de nous confier le sien. Une relation, ça se construit à deux, mais des fois, il faut juste arrêter de réfléchir et foncer les yeux fermés.

Stiles la regarda et soupira.

\- Eh bien mademoiselle Martin, je ne vous savais pas si romantique.

La jeune femme eut un rire léger.

\- Ça m'arrive des fois. Surtout quand je vous regarde tous les deux.

\- Lydia... Soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, il se passe un truc, comme tu dis. Et ce serait dommage de laisser passer ça.

\- Je...

\- Je sais que tu es terrifié.

\- Non !

\- Si, tu l'es. Tu as peur de faire confiance, de te confier et d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais Derek a l'air d'être une personne de confiance, tu l'as dit toi-même : il est stable, il ne doit pas être du genre à tromper les autres, et surtout à jouer avec eux. Je ne crois pas que tu risques grand chose à être avec lui. Il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous, vous allez bien ensemble. Et pourtant tu es là, à te prendre la tête, alors qu'il serait tellement plus simple d'officialiser tout ça... Tu ne penses pas que tu serais plus serein ?

\- ... Et si ça ne marche pas ? J'perdrais son amitié, mon boulot auprès de la petite...

\- Tu tiens vraiment tant que ça à ton boulot ?

\- Mais non, c'est à Sarah que je tiens... et à Derek... Et si ça ne marche pas...

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un risque à prendre ?

Il la regarda, las. Il ne savait que penser. La Lydia qui lui parlait le surprenait, tant dans ses propos que dans la douceur décelable dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Stiles, et tu as la possibilité d'être pleinement heureux. Tu as ce petit quelque chose en plus depuis que tu t'occupes de Sarah, ce serait une lourde perte que tu laisses les choses se dérouler comme ça. Un peu de courage !

Il secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

\- Le sexe me suffit, Lydia. Il n'y a rien de plus. Murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Très bien. Lâcha-t-elle sèchement, se détachant de l'étreinte pour se planter face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sauf que tu couches exclusivement avec lui. Il n'y a rien de plus ? D'accord. Maintenant, imagine : un soir, tu t'occupes de Sarah, tout va bien dans ton merveilleux petit monde, et là, ton Derek-seulement-sex-friend rentre du boulot avec une de ses collègues, et la manière dont elle le regarde ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Hm ? Il se passe quoi à ce moment là, hm ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux, puisque vous n'êtes pas ensemble, et tu rentres chez toi, puis Scott m'appelle pour me prévenir que tu n'es plus qu'une loque au cœur brisé, enroulé dans sa couette et qui refuse de parler !

Stiles déglutit, la gorge sèche et le ventre contracté. C'est vrai ça... comment réagirait-il s'il réalisait que, contrairement à lui, Derek allait voir ailleurs... ? Parce qu'il avait le droit... Stiles ne savait même pas s'il était exclusif, et le réaliser soudainement... Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Lydia continuait de le fixer, l'air dur, puis elle posa son doigt sur son torse.

\- Il faut que tu gères ça. Il faut que tu mettes vraiment les choses à plat. Prends ton courage à deux mains, va le voir, arrête de t'inventer des excuses et ne le laisse pas filer ! Ne le perds pas. Ne laisse pas ce qui nous est arrivés... ou plutôt ce qui ne nous est pas arrivés t'empêcher de vivre et de profiter, bordel ! Tu... tu... tu n'es qu'un idiot pour le coup ! Termina-t-elle de s'énerver en frappant le sol de son pied et tournant ensuite les talons.

Elle ne parcourut que quelques mètres, énervée, avant que Stiles ne l'interpelle.

\- Lydz's !

Elle se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas pour autant vers lui. Il se rapprocha doucement, avant de reposer son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui afin de l'embrasser longuement sur la tempe.

\- Désolé... Marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger avant de soupirer et de le serrer contre elle en retour.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Stiles, mais des fois, ce que tu peux être bête et entêté ! Éteins ton cerveau et tes cas de conscience... Juste... fonce. Fais-le pour moi. Fais-le pour moi, ou je te le vole. J'ai toujours rêvé de quelqu'un comme lui. Soupira-t-elle, faussement dramatique.

\- ... N'ose même pas, je l'ai vu en premier. Grogna-t-il en reprenant leur marche vers l'entrée du Diner.

Elle rit en gardant son bras dans le creux de son dos et enlaça leurs doigts en trottinant collée à son flanc, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- Je suis très sérieuse. Si tu ne fais rien, je tenterais ma chance.

Ils rentrèrent enfin et retournèrent tranquillement à leur table.

\- Je... je vais y penser. Lui confia-t-il en arrivant près de leur table, où les conversations étaient toujours animées.

\- J'espère bien. Clôtura-t-elle.

Quand ils se glissèrent à nouveau à leurs places, Stiles face à Scott et Sarah à sa droite ; Lydia face à Derek et à gauche de Laura, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard avant de replonger dans leur assiettes après s'être excusés auprès des autres pour leur petit retard. Lydia se réintégra très vite dans la conversation et, même si l'esprit de Stiles était encore plus sans dessus dessous, son appétit revenait. Malgré la tiédeur de son plat, il mangea avec plaisir. Sous le regard discret de Lydia, il prit facilement part aux différentes conversations et se permit même d'apprécier cette soirée comme il le devait. Parce qu'il n'allait pas se mentir, ça lui faisait un bien fou d'être aussi bien entouré par les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Et quand, au moment du dessert, Sarah s'amusa à grimper sur son siège pour piocher dans tous les plats qui se trouvaient devant eux, chacun réagit à sa manière, mais tous comme s'ils étaient les autres oncles et tantes de la petite. Stiles ne put retenir un sourire doux étirer ses lèvres, écoutant son rire toujours un peu trop rauque, alors qu'elle se mettait de la glace partout autour de la bouche. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon moment pour ce cas de conscience. Heureusement que Lydia avait été là pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Laura eut la bonne - hm, peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le mot approprié - idée de commencer à parler cinéma. Scott et Stiles se liguèrent contre elle lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de Marvel et de Disney, mais quand elle avoua qu'elle préférait les comics aux adaptations grand écran, Stiles se retourna contre son meilleur ami pour aller dans son sens à elle. Et quand ils se mirent à parler du massacre prochain que Disney allait sûrement faire, Scott n'eut plus aucune chance.

\- Non mais Scott, non, non, non ! Un sabre laser, c'est UN seul faisceau, pas trois comme une épée !

\- Mais c'est juste ultra badass ! Stiles, tu dois reconnaître que Dark Maul est trop cool avec son double sabre, non ?

\- DARK MAUL ? Mais Scott, y a pas plus cliché com-

\- Hey, les garçons, baissez d'un ton, vous voulez ? Leur intima Lydia avec un sourire dans la voix.

Laura commença à pester comme quoi elle aussi était engagée dans la conversation en se tournant vers elle, comme les deux jeunes hommes, et la jolie rousse leur fit un signe de tête face à elle. Stiles tourna donc son regard vers Derek, et heureusement Laura se mit à glousser assez fort, puisque cela cacha son propre soupir d'adoration. Derek n'écoutait pas du tout la conversation, totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa bulle, celle où se trouvait Sarah qui s'endormait tout contre son torse, bataillant avec ses paupières pour rester écouter "les grands", sa petite main agrippée au t-shirt de son père. Sauf qu'apparemment, le sommeil était bien trop intéressant, puisque même si toute l'attention s'était focalisée sur elle, ses yeux étaient assez brumeux pour disparaître totalement derrière ses paupières. Elle s'endormit durant les quelques minutes de silence que les adultes lui accordèrent, avant que Derek ne la serre doucement contre lui.

Ce fut le signe que la soirée prenait fin. Tandis que leurs amis s'occupaient de l'addition, Stiles accompagna Derek jusqu'à leur voiture, puisqu'il portait Sarah toujours endormie contre lui. Le jeune baby-sitter ouvrit la porte du véhicule, et avant d'y glisser sa fille, Derek l'embrassa sur le front. Elle poussa un petit bruit semblable à un miaulement, rendant Stiles tout flagada à l'intérieur, et quand elle fut bien installée, Stiles lui glissa dans les bras son petit panda qu'elle avait laissé glisser sur le siège en s'endormant contre son père. Ce dernier ferma doucement la portière pour ne pas la réveiller et soupira en posant le front contre le toit de la voiture. Stiles tourna la tête vers Laura qui avait poussé un cri en sautant sur Lydia, encore devant l'entrée du Diner.

\- Laura s'entend trop bien avec Lydia. Constata-t-il avec une grimace.

Derek se redressa et s'adossa sur sa voiture.

\- Pourquoi "trop bien" ?

\- Elles vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si elles décident de s'allier contre nous, mon cher.

Derek eut un petit rire et alors que Stiles était toujours tourné vers les trois retardataires, le jeune père se glissa tout contre son flanc droit et passa un bras autour de ses hanches. L'étudiant frissonna et se batailla contre un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette invitation. Lui glissa Derek à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller contre lui avec un petit sourire.

\- Il faut remercier Laura qui s'est pointée chez moi. D'ailleurs, comment elle a pu se pointer chez moi ? Tu lui as donné l'adresse ?

\- ... Je ne me demande plus pourquoi mon portable avait changé de place. Grogna-t-il et en tournant la tête vers lui, Stiles le vit fusiller sa sœur du regard.

Il rit doucement.

\- Tu as enregistré mon adresse dans ton téléphone ? Vraiment ?

\- ... J'ai une mémoire de poisson. Lui apprit Derek en lui jetant un regard.

\- C'est presque flippant. Tu es désormais catégorisé dans la case "_Gros Stalker_" ! Ricana le baby-sitter.

Derek grogna de nouveau et lui pinça les côtes, le faisant à moitié rire et crier, attirant les regards des gens sur le parking vers eux. Stiles rougit et le repoussa.

\- T'es nul. J'échange de place avec ta sœur, na.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, Derek le retint par le poignet.

\- Pour demain... je travaille jusqu'à quatorze heures. Lui indiqua-t-il.

\- Ok, pas de soucis. Je viendrais à neuf heures si tu v-

\- Eh bien en fait, comme Laura dort à la maison, tu peux venir sans problème... mais pas pour garder Sarah, quoi. Enfin, tu ne viens que si tu le veux hein, on est samedi, tu auras peut-être quelque chose à faire...

Stiles le regarda s'embourber dans ses propos avec tendresse avant de le faire taire en lui embrassant le menton.

\- A demain, alors !

Et il déguerpit en trottinant avant d'avoir le temps de regretter son geste. Laura se dirigeait vers eux, et en le croisant, elle l'enlaça avec un rire, le remercia à son tour pour cette soirée, et précisa qu'elle l'adorait et qu'elle adorait ses amies. Puis elle rejoignit son frère en les saluant une dernière fois à l'aide de grands mouvements de bras. Stiles rejoignit enfin Lydia et Scott et tous trois regardèrent la Camaro noire de Derek disparaître du parking. Lydia s'agrippa à son bras, prête à lui parler quand un soupir à fendre l'âme les coupa tous les deux. Accordés au mouvement près, les deux amis se tournèrent vers le troisième, Scott, qui regardait toujours la sortie du parking.

\- Scott ? Demanda Stiles après un petit temps d'étonnement.

\- Elle est vraiment sympa, Laura. Déclara doucement Scott en se tournant vers eux.

Lydia eut un hoquet et échangea avec Stiles un regard entendu. Ils savaient très bien ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de leur ami et cela ne prévoyait rien de bon. Hochant tous les deux la tête, ils encerclèrent Scott, chacun agrippé à un de ses bras.

\- Tu le sais, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, hein ? Commença Stiles en le tirant vers la voiture à l'aide de Lydia.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi il parle. Chantonna Lydia.

\- Mais non ! Se débattit verbalement Scott.

\- Arrête de faire genre. Laura, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

L'apprenti vétérinaire sembla enfin comprendre, une rougeur se propageant de son cou à ses joues.

\- Mais... Je, pas du tout ! Se défendit-il sans vraiment y croire lui-même.

\- Oh, arrête s'il te plaît. On te connaît comme si on t'avait fait. Déclara Lydia en lui caressant l'avant-bras.

\- J'ai beau l'adorée, Laura te brisera le cœur. N'y pense même pas.

Scott grogna, toujours rougissant et se dégagea d'eux, déclarant qu'ils avaient tout faux et qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la voiture en marmonnant, laissant Stiles et Lydia derrière. La jeune femme rit et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Des fois, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et pour le coup, vous êtes les mêmes.

Stiles grogna.

_( * Le Eleven Madison Park est un restaurant Trois Étoiles à Manhattan, tenu par le chef Daniel Humm. )_

.*.

Derek avait toujours été du genre à passer de mauvaises nuits. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver le sommeil après la perte de ses parents, et depuis le départ de Kate et des nuits agitées de sa fille, il ne dormait plus que d'un œil. Trop de choses à penser, et trop d'inquiétude pour son petit bout. Sauf que grâce à Stiles, il avait retrouvé un peu de stabilité et ses nuits étaient plus paisibles. Sarah faisait toujours des cauchemars bien sûr, mais il arrivait à véritablement dormir entre ses réveils. Mais depuis quelques temps, deux semaines pour être exact, il se réveillait très facilement. C'était bête, mais depuis que Sarah venait le voir, armée de sa serviette de bain pour un câlin, il était du genre à se réveiller au moindre bruit et à en profiter pour aller dans la chambre de sa fille, la regarder dormir paisiblement et lui caresser les cheveux. C'était un besoin viscérale, pour vérifier que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve. Des fois, c'est elle qui venait le voir, après un cauchemar. Il la sortait des limbes du sommeil et elle le suivait dans son lit avec sa peluche et sa serviette pour s'enrouler dans les draps de son père et se rendormir, collée à son bras.

Cette nuit-là, quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas sous un cri de Sarah, mais sous le grincement de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Durant une micro seconde, il crut qu'on le cambriolait, mais en se redressant dans son lit, il ne vit que Sarah dans l'encadrement de sa porte, dans son léger pyjama gris, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi et tenant le bras de son gros panda qui traînait lâchement sur le sol. Derek étouffa un bâillement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue...

Droite - gauche lent.

Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et elle bâilla à son tour avant de traîner les pieds dans la chambre, dépassée par Moon, elle aussi un peu endormie. La petite chienne jappa doucement aux pieds de Derek, se frottant à ses pieds nus sur le parquet de la chambre, puis posa ses pattes avant sur ses genoux en jappant de nouveau. Le jeune père la regarda.

\- Non, tu ne dormiras pas avec moi. Lui dit-il d'une voix encore un peu pâteuse.

Dans la périphérie de sa vision, il vit Sarah s'arrêter et serrer son panda contre elle. Il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire tendre.

\- Je ne parlais pas à toi, ma puce. Va chercher la serviette.

Droite - gauche plus rapide.

Derek fronça les sourcils en caressant distraitement la tête de Moon qui poussait toujours de petites lamentations douces.

\- Tu ne vas pas chercher ta serviette ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

Droite - gauche. Pieds sur le parquet. Mouvements lents. Un peu de difficulté à monter sur le lit.

Son père la regarda grimper sur le matelas et se glisser sous les draps, serrant sa peluche panda dans ses bras et la glissant méthodiquement entre eux deux. Elle le regarda, attendant ce qu'il allait faire. Lui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Les contacts entre eux étaient encore un peu rares et toujours très contrôlés, pour éviter tout débordement mais... Il soupira et lui fit un sourire.

\- D'accord... Décida-t-il doucement, avant de tourner la tête vers Moon qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Il soupira.

\- Très bien ! Marmonna-t-il en se penchant et en l'attrapant pour la poser sur le lit.

La petite chienne manifesta son contentement en agitant la queue puis bailla et trottina à moitié jusqu'à Sarah pour s'allonger sur elle, posant sa tête sur son petit torse. Un dernier bâillement et la chienne ferma les yeux. Derek s'allongea à côté de sa fille, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sarah ne papillonne des paupières et se blottisse un peu plus contre sa peluche. Derek eut un petit sourire et profita de son engourdissement pour se pencher vers elle et lui embrasser doucement les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit, ma puce. Lui glissa-t-il doucement avant de s'installer confortablement.

Il était en train de se rendormir quand Moon bougea et partit s'allonger sur ses jambes, alors que Sarah l'avait poussée pour se glisser plus contre son père, prenant son bras nu pour le serrer contre elle comme si elle pensait prendre sa peluche contre elle. Il rouvrit une paupière pour la regarder, mais ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts et même si elle était serrée contre son père, elle tenait toujours son panda contre elle. Il leva une main hésitante et la glissa enfin dans ses cheveux. Sarah lâcha un petit soupir de contentement et Derek la prit enfin dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse nu. Le cœur de Derek se gonfla d'amour pour sa fille.

Il resta l'heure suivante incapable de s'endormir, mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Sarah dormait contre lui, bavait sur son torse et quelques fois, ses petits sourcils se fronçaient, elle bougeait et marmonnait. Elle marmonnait... Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur d'accélérer à ces moments-là. Sans la réveiller, il attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et tapota rapidement un message, avant d'enterrer son nez dans les cheveux de sa fille et de finir sa nuit.

.*.

Ce matin, ce fut Scott qui se leva le premier et il réveilla son meilleur ami avec l'odeur du café coulant. Stiles se traîna jusqu'à la petite cuisine et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège de bar, posant sa tête sur le comptoir séparant la pièce/salon de la cuisine. Il bâilla, faisant rire Scott, qui lui glissa un mug de café chaud devant lui. Son meilleur ami renifla doucement, ronronnant presque en buvant la première gorgée de caféine.

\- Han c'que ça fait du bien... Soupira-t-il.

Scott tapotait sur son téléphone, rappelant à Stiles de rallumer le sien. Il fut assailli dans l'instant par un message et grogna presque.

\- Qui est-ce qui envoie des messages en pleine nuit...

\- Tu le faisais avant quand tu ne pouvais pas dormir. Ricana Scott sans décrocher son nez de son écran.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, lâchant plutôt un gémissement en claquant son front contre le comptoir du bar. Scott le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stiles ?

\- Il ne m'aide vraiment pas... mais alors vraiment pas... S'il continue, j'vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureux... Chouina l'étudiant, le visage collé contre le bois.

Curieux, son colocataire prit son téléphone et sourit fièrement en lisant le message.

**De : Derek ; 03:52**

_" Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que tu fais pour nous. Merci d'être là. "_

C'est Lydia qui allait être contente.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**** ( Deux « chapitres » en un. INCEPTION DE REVIEWS ! *kofkof* )**

**lucie33** : Ne t'en fais point, jeune padawan, la force est avec moi *s'enroule dans son plaid Dark Vador, frotte sa joue contre le poster Dark Vador, bouge la sourie sur son tapis d'souris Étoile de la mort * Bref, tu as comprit, le CÔTE OBSCURE EST AVEC MOUAAAA \o Vouiiii, la serviette \o C'est une des premières idées de contact que j'ai eu pour Sarah, et j'ai enfin réussit à le placer ! J'étais heureuuuuse ! Grand dieu -w- Ahaha, bien sur qu'ils s'attachent à l'autre, c'est teeeeellement cousu d'fil blanc ( Hey, c'est un Sterek ou pas ? Hein ? Hien ? HEIN ?! * mode ouech activé* ) On va revoir Scott et Peter, encore, ahahaha ! Je m'amuse avec eux \o/

**Lucie** : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise ! Comme dit plus haut, la serviette est en tête depuis le début de l'histoire, et le placer enfin dans l'histoire m'a fait du bien ! Owyeah ! OMG ! MAIS CETTE IDEE ! Le STIRAH ! GRAND DIEU ! Je la note ! *^* T'inquiète, je suis Zen étou \O

**Francesca** : ( J'aime vraiment beaucoup ton prénom – est-ce ton prénom ? - l'avais-je déjà dit ? Oui ? Bah je le redis, j'A-DORE ton prénom \o/) Vouiii, le chapitre est plein de fulff, owyeah ! Derek est plus que papa poule, c'est violent u_u *assume * J'avais prévenu ! \o Comme dit Lucie plus haut, la complicité Stirah ( je gagatise totalement sur ce nom, putain xD ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi ! \o

**Misew** : Voui, tout plein de fluff .w. Bien sur qu'elle va de mieux en mieux, j'y veille ! Et ça ira en s'arrangeant ! :D

Pour ce qui est du faux espoir de la semaine dernière, désolé x) J'avais prévenu quelques personnes sur FB que je prenais quelques vacances, mais je ne voulais pas vous laissez en mode « Elle a rien poster, que lui ai-t-il arrivé ?:o) Donc voilà, petit message que j'avais prévu dans la semaine et qu'ai posté le lundi .w. Coupine de pizza ! \o Viens, mangeons des 4 fromages et des chorizos à s'en péter le bide !

**cleem** : Mais nan, tant mieux que tu ai riiiiz ( ouais, j'ai faim et ça se ressens xD ) Peter est plus qu'au courant, parce qu'ils font genre 'Tout va bien, on est que des potes de lit d'temps en temps' c'est gerne, ECRIT sur leur face ! u_u Ils sont pas discrets xD Je suis contente que le Derek ému ai plus ! \o

**Sasunaruchan** : AQUÉKOUKOU~ Yeaaaah, tu es géniale \o Naaaan, c'est moi qui est heureuse grâce à toi ! Ahaha, ouiiii, ce tatouage est quand même génial èwé OMG, vomir du miel ? A ce point ? XDD J'avais prévenu pourtant que cette histoire était niaise, neeeee ?! Hein ?! x) Oh mon dieu, m'en parle pas. Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je voyais tellement Derek avec un trencoat, sur un trottoir New Yorkais éclairé, avec un air de chien battus sur la face... Oh ma gad. TOUT le monde crise devant Stiles xD MAIS ! Mais Derek n'est pas en reste. On ne le remarque pas vraiment, mais ce sera flagrant dans les chapitres suivants. Et ça, se sera totalement ooc \o OMG bien sur qu'il y aura encore des passages avec Sarah ! TOUT PLEINS DE PASSAGES AVEC ELLE ! *heureuse *

++ Ahahaa, contente d'avoir quand même réussit à te faire rire avec un simple message de départ en vacances xDD Omg, tu n'imagines pas le crakage que j'ai commencé à faire X_x Mais maintenant ça va mieux \o NOOOON, PAS DE POUTOUX BAVEUX ET GLUANTS ! TOOTHLESS, SORT DE CE CORPS !

**Pikamaryllis** : Heeeey ! Contente que le système de la serviette t'ai plus ! Je suis contente de réussir à … Surprendre (?) mes lecteurs, c'est plutôt cool Saraaaaaaaah, je l'aime tellement cette enfant .w. Ahaha, Papa!Derek en mode gâteau, j'adore l'écrire comme ça ! \o Il est vraiment sweet, je m'amuse comme une gamine... Avec un rire de méchant de disney, mais je m'amuse, ahahaha ! Merci pour ta revieeeew !

**Alumette** : Naaaaan, ne pleures pas ! Ne pleures paaaaaas, tout va biiiieeeen ! *câlin *

**Makie** : Merci beaucoup ! \o

**sandrine** : Hanlala, merci merci merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche énormément ! Justement, c'est un travail de titan, voilà pourquoi j'ai prit quelques vacances ^ ^ mais je suis de retour ! : D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Melodie** : Bonjour Melodie, moi c'est Eowin, enchantée. On a le même âge et j'suis à la capitale.

Ça nous avance à beaucoup tient u_u

Tu as un problème avec les UAs ? C'est dommage, cette histoire en est un. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire des UAs hein. Sache que Le Saucisson des Ténèbres à plus de reviews que moi et a écrit elle aussi un UA. Pourquoi écrire des UA ? Parce que c'est marrant ' _ ' Dans mon cas en effet, c'est une histoire totalement originale transformée en fanfiction – oh, pardon, en UA – pour pouvoir savoir ce que les gens en pensent. Oui, un Stiles baby-sitter. Où est le mal ? Ne fait pas de recherches bateau de l'hyperactivitée sur internet, l'idée que tu t'en feras sera faussée. Oui, Derek avec un enfant. Autre problème avec ça ? J'veux dire, rien ne nous dit dans la série qu'il est stérile. Oui, Stiles n'a pas le même nom de famille que dans la série. Et j'ai dit que c'était fait exprès et expliqué plus tard. Mais comme tu n'as lut que trois chapitres, tu ne peux pas juger. Oui, une Laura en vie. Parce que Laura est cool.

OH MON DIEU ! Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une fanfiction *kof kof * Je vais partir 8(

Oh tiens, parlons-en de Jlukes, veux-tu ? Lui as-tu laisser des reviews chez elle ? Lui as-tu expliquer ton dégoût que je sois « plus » reviewer qu'elle ? Je sais qu'elle m'en veut E-NOR-ME-MENT pour ça UwU Vraiment vraiment. Tiens, as-tu commencé à lire Abrutis ? Hm ? Parce que, OH MON DIEU ! Stiles a une fille ! Mais il est hyperactif ! Comment les autorités peuvent laisser de telles choses se passer, hein ?! OH MON DIEU ! SACRILEGE ! Je lui ai voler sa place, je suis une méchante femme. Je l'ai enfermer dans ma cave en fait, je la séquestre pour avoir plus de reviews qu'elle :D ( Comment ça, ça marche pas comme ça ? Ah oui ? Ah. Je croyais. )

Tu as raison, c'est « a-ffli-feant » u_u

«_ Bonne continuation tout de même, en espérant que tu prennes en compte mes remarques et déménage sur ffpress_ » Hm, laisses-moi réfléchir... **Nope** :D

Merci d'avoir contribué au nombre « affolant de reviews pour ce que c'est » 8D

**Marion** : Merci merci, mais tu peux m'appeler Eowin depuis le temps tu sais \o ( Ok, c'est à ce moment là que je sors, non ? XD ) Omg, un culte ? Une statue en oréo me suffirait tu sais ! .w. ( moi ? Gourmande ? Naaaaaan ! ) ET OUI JE T'ENTENDS ! Enfin, je te lis xD Omg, maintenant j'ai une ninja dans mes lectrices, c'est ça ? :o En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Ma fic ne bougera pas, tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour me répondre .w. Je me suis bien reposééééé \o

**Marie **: Alors, on va faire point par point pour éviter d'interpréter les propos.

_"L'histoire entre Stiles et Derek est très plaisante "_

Contente qu'au moins une chose te plaise.

_"mais toute la psychologie de pacotille qui entoure le monde de l'enfance devient de plus en plus niaise et imbuvable au court du récit."_

Eh bien je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de lire maintenant, parce que je n'ai encore exploité que 10% des recherches effectuées pour la "psychologie de pacotille." Ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant - enfin si, pour Sarah - mais si tu ne supportes pas les bases, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner.

_"C'est dommage car ça fait perdre de la crédibilité et de la profondeur à l'histoire, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas."_

Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'une histoire et on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Donc vraiment, arrêtes-toi maintenant, tu vas te faire du mal et t'énerver toute seule devant ton écran.

_"Je suppose que mon commentaire sera effacé, néanmoins cela me permet de te faire savoir ce que j'en pense."_

Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait effacer un commentaire. Mais en tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça :o

_"Il y a notamment cette partie où Stiles intervient pour baigner la petite fille et lui met l'idée dans la tête, que son père n'a pas le droit de la regarder toute nue..."_

Relis le passage, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit.

_"Ce passage m'a fait sortir de mes gongs."_

Pourquoi tant de violence ?

_"Pourquoi la notion de sexualité intervient ici pour quelque chose d'aussi naturel que celle de veiller à l'hygiène corporelle de son enfant !"_

Y a pas de notion de sexualité dans ce passage, tu interprète.

_"Pourquoi laisser entendre à une enfant que tous les hommes sont de dangereux pervers, que l'intimité féminine passe par la honte du corps et la nécessité de le cacher ?"_

... Tu interprète BEAUCOUP XD

_"Et puis, que dois-je en conclure, que mon mari est un sadique lorsque qu'il s'occupe de nos deux filles respectivement âgée de trois à cinq ans et qu'il vient les sortir du bain pour les essuyer ?"_

Euuuuuh... Bah non, c'est normal que leur père s'occupe d'elles, non ?

_"Que je suis une mère inconsciente de faire confiance à un homme pour s'occuper de cela ?"_

Non plus.

_"Devais-je me méfier de lui lorsqu'il y a quelques années, il leur changeait leurs couches ?"_

Bah tu ne vas pas faire tout le boulot non plus. On est plus dans les années 20.

_"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus tendancieux, éduquer une petite fille dans une excessive pudeur et la peur du mâle qui ne doit surtout pas la regarder, ou agir naturellement, sans que l'idée de sexualité n'ai à intervenir à quelque endroit que ce soit pour ce genre d'événement quotidien qu'est le bain ?"_

( J'adore ce mot... "tendancieux"... *kofkof* ) Bref. Pourquoi "excessive" ? Aurais-je utiliser trop de superlatif à ton goût ? *va relire le passage*

_"Ce passage m'a profondément outré, se faisant plat et s'articulant autour d'un puritanisme malsain."_

Puritanisme... Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on me qualifie de puritaine, tu fais fort ! Et de nouveau, pourquoi tant de violence ?

Et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je dois m'expliquer. Au vu de ton développement et de ton cheminement de pensées, tu t'es totalement mépris sur le passage - et surtout le but du passage... - Tu es la seule à avoir vu une notion de sexualité ici. Après moult relectures et un mind!fuck complet, je pense comprendre le début de ton cheminement, bien que ce ne soit que l'interprétation pure. Y a aucune notion de honte, ni de tabou ou quoique ce soit. C'est une question de pudeur et de respect pour le corps de l'autre. Je le dis bien dans le passage, Sarah à son âge n'a aucune notion d'intimité, les enfants sont du genre à se promener à poil à la première occasion, c'est des mômes c'est normal - Enfin je crois. J'ai pas d'enfants mais mes cousins et cousines courent dans mon jardin à poual à la première occasion -.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas à devoir m'expliquer autant sur mon texte, mais puisqu'il le faut... -_-

_" Ton papa te l'a sûrement déjà dit, aucun garçon n'a le droit de te voir toute nue, n'est-ce pas ? "_ Hm... C'est ça qui te choque ? A ce moment là, toi qui es maman, éclaires ma lanterne et dis-moi à quel âge tu as - ou tu comptes - inculquer à tes enfants la notion d'intimité et/ou de pudeur. J'veux dire, tu attends un âge particulier ? A leur 7 ans ? A leur 8 ans ? Leur 15 ans peut-être ? En quoi ce passage est "tendancieux" ? Aurais-je dû mettre "personne" au lieu de "garçon" pour éviter de te froisser ? Parce que oui, je tiens à mettre les choses aux claires :

\- Sarah aurait été un petit Jordan - je me suis d'ailleurs longtemps tâté sur le sexe de l'enfant de Derek, mais c'est hors-sujet -, le passage aurait-été exactement le même.

\- Stiles aurait été une femme s'occupant de Sarah, la même.

\- fem!Stiles s'occupant d'un Jordan, la même.

J'ai l'impression que tu t'insurges parce que lui est un homme et elle, une fille. Alors que pas du tout. Remettons dans le contexte, veux-tu ?

Stiles est baby-sitter. C'est son boulot alimentaire durant ses études. Que doit-on en déduire ? Qu'il a déjà donné le bain à bien des enfants jusque là, dont Erica pour la petite anecdote. Ce qui se passe dans sa tête à ce moment là, c'est que certes, il va donner le bain à Sarah, rien de plus normal. Sauf que deux problèmes se posent à lui : Premièrement, c'est Derek qui donne le bain à la petite habituellement, et deuxièmement, comme il ne peut la toucher, il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. L'aider à grimper dans la baignoire ? Mais elle va faire une crise. La laisser gérer seule ? Il ne peut décemment pas allez faire autre chose. Donc y rester. Sauf Derek ne lui a pas donner d'instructions pour le bain, s'il y a quelque chose de spéciale à faire, donc il panique ! Ça se voit pas dans le passage qu'il panique ? Bien sur que si. Ce n'est qu'une maladresse de sa part, pas de la mienne. Le passage est bancale, parce qu'on parle de Stiles.

Quant au _"même pas moi"_ encore une fois, Derek ne lui a rien dit quant à ça. Alors quitte à ce qu'elle ne comprenne pas, il préfère la laisser gérer seule, puisque de toute façon, elle le fait depuis plus d'un an. Du coup, il est dans le couloir, assit face à elle et la surveille du coin de l'œil.

Après, il va falloir que tu m'explique un peu ton délire quant à ton époux. Que viennent faire ces réflexions pour illustrer le passage ? Ai-je dit a un seul moment... Non, Stiles dit-il a un seul moment que Derek ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, voir sa fille nue parce que, sinon, c'est un pervers ? Je ne crois pas. Derek est le père de Sarah, il s'occupe d'elle, quoi de plus naturel ? Pour le coup, tes idées sont hors de propos.

_"C'est un tel dommage de voir un talent pour l'écriture mis au service d'idées aussi pauvres, creuses et rétrogrades humainement parlant."_

Si tu entends par là le respect naturel quant à un corps nu, bien que cela puisse paraître bancale... Merci. Je suis fière que mon "talent pour l'écriture" soit à ce service. *courbette*

_"C'est quand une chose est relayée sur le plan du tabou qu'elle dérive vers la perversion."_

C'est toi qui a amené le tabou sur le tapis, et tu es la seule à avoir vu le mal dans ce passage.

_"Il n'y a qu'à constater que c'est dans le pays le plus puritain d'occident, qu'il y a le plus de psychopathes et de délinquants de tout type."_

Cette phrase me laisse dubitative et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là.

_"Réponse à la privat'Joke : C'est bien ce que je pensais, psychologie de pacotille... Tant pis, j'aurais exprimé ce que je pensais malgré tout. Enfin cela dit, ça ne retire rien à tes talents de narratrice..."_

Private'joke. Joke. **J o k e**. Tu connais le mot ?

Et après vérification dans un dictionnaire, je ne suis pas une narratrice.

Pour finir, je dirais simplement que cela m'attriste de devoir m'expliquer de la sorte, pour un passage pareil. Parce que, pourquoi le passage du bain ? Tout simplement pour que je puisse introduire la serviette dont Stiles se sert plus loin dans le chapitre, sans que cela ne fasse l'effet que l'idée lui tombe dessus avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. De plus, tu aurais simplement pu éviter de nous afficher ainsi devant tout le monde, au risque de commencer une chasse aux sorcières. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as lu toute l'histoire, des fois tes propos donnent l'impression que tu n'as lu que ce passage, ce qui est déroutant ; mais à chaque fin de chapitre, je donne mon e-mail. Tu aurais pu t'en servir, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi de m'expliquer.

Bref. Au risque de me répéter ici, ce n'est qu'une histoire, par un précepte de vie. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi virulente, je suis scribouillarde, pas le nouveau messie - _CALL ME JESUS_ -. Je n'ai que 20 ans, je n'ai pas d'enfant, et malgré toutes les recherches que j'ai pu faire, je n'ai pas d'expérience... En fait, je suis comme Stiles, baby-sitter à mes heures perdus.

Mais pour me répéter encore une fois, histoire que ça s'imprime bien : Si tu ne supportes plus Sarah et tout ce qui l'entoure, je te conseil vivement - à défaut de ne pouvoir t'ordonner - d'arrêter ta lecture ici, Sarah va être plus que mise en avant par la suite. Ce qui est bien dommage, parce que tes reviews sont pourtant si adorables d'habit- Oh, wait, tu n'as jamais mit de review.

CQFD, tu ne vas pas me manquer. **Je ne m'excuserais** pas pour ce chapitre. Jamais. Bye bye !

**nathydemon** : Y'ai bien dormit ! \o Ye souis dé rétourr !

**alice** : Oh ! Et bien bonjour, enchantée ! \o Toujours contente de voir de nouvelles têtes – enfin, de nouveaux pseudos, méééé tou m'a compriiize~ - Ne soit pas navrée, ça me fait plaisir !

**isa** : Permets-toi de copier/coller, Bruniblondi et moi sommes tout de même contente d'avoir des reviews aussi meugnonne \o Je tiens juste à dire que je n'ai pas prit de recul a cause des reviews hein – il m'en faut plus quand même – j'avais déjà prévenu sur FB que j'allais pas poster le lundi pour une fois, que je prennais un peu de vacances. C'est une coïncidence, mais ça m'a permit d'avoir une bonne excuse xDD – En fait, c'est juste que j'avais envie de buller un peu .w. - En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait tout plaisir ! *coeur *

**Hinamuko** : Hey, ne t'en fait pas, je comprends :) Ouais, j'avais un peu besoin de me déconnecter de tout, trop de boulot, trop de projet, et du coup, trop de stress de ne pouvoir tout faire x) Naaan, envoyer chier, quand même pas :) La thérapie me fait autant de bien à écrire que vous à la lire :) OOOH ! Toi aussi tu as une peluche panda ! Perso, j'ai deux renards, trois pandas, deux ours, trois chats, un stich et un mokona \o Après, y en a d'autres chez mes parents .w. *s'enroule dans sa couette dark-vador* ze vais mieuuuux ! \o

* * *

_OUI, JE SAIS, deux semaines, c'est une honte :o Je m'en veux beaucoup beaucoup. Mais avant toute chose..._

_**Merci merci merciiii** pour tous vos petits messages, qu'ils soient en reviews, en MP ou en mails. Je n'ai encore répondu à aucune, je suis DE-SO-LE ! Je m'en occupe demain ! Mais... Vous m'avez fait trop trop plaisir, genre trois puissance mille, plus l'univers tout entier ! *écarte les bras* Grand comme ça ! \\(OwO)/_

_Avant tout, juste pour vous dire, beaucoup ont pensé que j'avais décidé de prendre des vacances à causes des messages décourageants que j'ai pu recevoir Je vous le dis clair et net : **Nope** ! Il se trouve que j'avais déjà prévu de ne pas poster de chapitres durant une semaine - bon, il se trouve que mes vacances se sont un peu prolongées... Enfin non ! Je termine d'expliquer ça, et je vous dis ! - dooonc, j'avais prévenu de prendre quelques jours de repos, je l'avais dit sur facebook mais vous n'êtes pas tous sur Facebook, vous n'êtes pas tous dans la Meute FB, j'ai donc décidé de vous laisser un petit mot. Il se trouve que c'est une coïncidence que ça tombe au même moment x)_

_ENSUITE, le pourquoi de "pas de chapitre pendant deux semaines". En fait... C'est juste parce que j'ai pas réfléchit. _

_Ca fait deux-trois chapitres que, même si les idées étaient présentes et un peu développées dans la trame, même si je savais exactement ce que j'allais mettre dedans et même si j'étais ultra impatiente de les écrire et très excitée de les avoir terminer, j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à les écrire. Alors, ayant bien réalisé que j'avais un peu épuisé mon fluff, j'ai décidé le mercredi 6 mai de prendre quelques jours pour me détendre. Je m'étais dit « une petite semaine » et ai complètement délaissé le Panda - enfin, totalement non. Mais j'ai arrêter de travailler dessus plusieurs heures par jours, rattrapant mon retard dans quelques séries, en commençant d'autres, regardant de nouveau plusieurs films que j'apprécie énormément, passant mes après-midis au canal Saint-Martin, toussa toussa... et essayer de combattre des prompts sauvages apparaissant dans les hautes herbes u_u _

_Donc, le Lundi 11, je vous ai dit que je prenais quelques jours de vacances, mais en fait j'avais déjà commencé à me "reposer". Sauf que c'est Samedi 16 que je me suis réveillé et remise à écrire le chapitre. SAUF QUE, NEE, je peux pas écrire un chapitre en un jour, et je pense que demander à Chewre de devoir corriger ça en une journée est un peu beaucoup abusé ! ... Du coup, j'ai fait la morte, et pas de chapitre Lundi dernier X_x _

_Parce que oui, je n'écris pas un chapitre en un jour, nee. Le plus souvent, je relis le chapitre dernier, ou alors je relis les chapitres précédents qui sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce que je suis en train d'écrire, après je me bats avec la playlist, parce que je trouve jamais les chansons qui me vont ; puis je retravaille un peu la trame, parce que j'ai changé une ou deux choses... Enfin, vous vous imaginez que plus on avance dans une histoire, plus on peut mettre de temps à les écrire, surtout si on parle de choses qui se sont passés avant, ou risque de se passer plus tard... Au tout début, je carburais à un chapitre par jour, ce qui était génial, mais c'est juste plus possible maintenant, trop de détails, trop de choses de prévues, d'indices prévoyant les péripéties suivantes, TROP DE TRUUUUUCS ! Et puis ne parlons pas des lectures ! Grand dieu, les lectures, je suis teeellement en retard, ma boite mail regorge de chapitres/fics en retard ! :O_

_Enfin bref. Vous voulez une bonne/mauvaise ( rayez votre mention inutile ) nouvelle ? Quand j'ai commencé TP, j'avais prévu 20 chapitres. VINGT CHAPITRES ! Sauf que je suis une bavarde, j'arrive pas à me taire, alors avec les chapitres uniques qui se transforment en trois chapitres parce que je papote trop, __ou juste en deux, j'ai dû être réaliste et retravailler ma trame. Donc, les chapitres se multipliant, les idées de séquelles aussi, je me retrouve avec une trame de 40 chapitres, et ce n'est pas encore définitif ! OHMAGAD mais que fais-je de ma vie ? Vais-je m'arrêter un jour ? xD_

_VOYEZ ! Je vous dis que je blablate trop ! :O_

_A Lundi prochain pour.. pour... Eh bien, vous verrez bien. Je sais pas trop encore ce que je vais mettre dedans. Quelques idées... mais bon... Pas de Spoil._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail POIIIIINT com._


	28. SAUT

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** est toujours au rendez-vous pour la correction, elle est cool .w. **

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• **Occasionnellement**, les reviews des guests seront avant le chapitre. Et les reviews en MP... Bah je suis graaaaave en retard, je fais tout ça demain, promis !

**• **Ce chapitre, il est principalement pour... Euuuh... Eh bah, c'est la fête des mères, donc on va dire que c'est un cadeau pour toutes les mamans qui lisent ceci ! ;D

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • M

• POV STILES ( oui, encore )

• Family Fluffy Friendship

• Hey, y en a qui regardent **Supernatural** ? Oui ? Vous avez vu la vidéo de **TheHillywoodShow** ? Oui ? Non ? Allez la voir/revoir. Ca pourrait servir pour le chapitre – oui, c'est possible - _/!\ATTENTION : SPOIL DE TOUTES LES SAISONS /!\_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Misew** : Vouiiii un nouveau chapiiiitre .w. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir x) T'inquiète pas, je connais tomber malade dans des moments les plus bizarres au monde xD J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue :coeur:

**Guest **(1) : Mais de rien ! :D Je suis contente que Lydia plaise, ainsi que son petit duo avec notre Laura nationnale .w. Eh bien, tu as ta réponse quant à la réaction de Stiles. C'est cool, hein ? *part se cacher quelque part*

**Ayla **: Hey ! Contente que tu sois parmis nous .w. Héhéhé, oui, Sarah avec sa petite serviette... nyuuuu :coeur: Eh bien, si tu es fane des slow!burn, tu es servit, non ? x) Contente que leur relation te plaise... Elle te plait toujours ? \o

**Guest **(2) : Merci beaucoup, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, huhuhu ! .w.

**Lucie **: Ouiii, chapitre bien long que celui de la semaine dernière. Je suis contente que cela t'ai pluuuus ! Oui, je me suis bien reposé \O A quand le vrai Sterek... Eh bien... Ahahaha .w. Oui, je vous fais attendre, je sais je sais *petite sadique* Ah nan mais le Stirah, tu m'as tué :coeur:

**cleem **: Nan mais enrobant Stiles de Nutella, faisons une pierre deux coups \o Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Bien sur que ces deux abrutis sont bornés xD De vrais têtes de mules u_u

Oui, le Farpait était fait exprès xD

Vexant non. Décevant, oui. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Alumette **: Sois chamalloooow ! J'aime le chamalloooow :coeur: Merci à toi de lire :coeur:

**Guest **(3) : Eh oui, Saraaaaah ! Naaan, faut pas partir en dépréssion, nee ! Faut paaaas ! Ooowhn~ je serais heureuse de te voir ici tous les lundi soir \o Han voyons, c'est pas compliqué quand même ! Un peu capilotracté, je dois l'avouer ^^ Merci merci merci beaucouuuuup !

**Francesca **: HAN, alors c'est définitif, j'adore ton prénom *_* Nyeeee, Sarah... omg *caline son bébé* Ouais, nana mais Stiles... Pfff... Et pour ce qui est des reviews, n'y fait plus attention :)

**Kibble **: Neee, contente que cela t'ai plus ! Ahaha, vouiiis, Derek est uuuultra cute. Un peu trop peut-être \o Stiles est DEFINITIVEMENT perdu x)

**Sasunaruchan **: PANDAAAAAA \o Ouiii, ce chapitre, ahahaha ! Elle est pire que parfait Laura, Laura c'est LAURA quoi ! Complètement tarée, mais, héhéhé, on l'aime comme ça èwé Ahahah, je t'imagine tellement devant ton ordi en mode "Whaaaaaat ?!", huhuhu ! Lydiaaaa \o Bien sur que non elle ne va pas 'voler' Derek à Stiles. Et non, ne te frappe pas contre le mur ! Reviens-ici !

Saraaaaaah :coeur: Ouais, Sarha c'est un Pokémon. Un petit évoli \o Ouiiii, Scott et Laura. Du Scaura. Je m'ééééclate, hehehehe !

Eh oui, le petit message... Je me suis éclaté \o

Pleiiins de sucre ! Allez zou, je te laisses avec le chapitre de cette semaine !

* * *

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT – ****SAUT**** -**

_ODESZA – Always this Late_

Jeudi 31 mars : il était dix-neuf heures et Stiles avait l'impression de mourir de faim. Il avait faim depuis qu'il avait fini les cours, et n'avait pas eu le temps de passer s'acheter un petit truc avant d'aller chercher Sarah et Erica à l'école. En rentrant chez Derek, sa faim avait disparu, mais elle revenait maintenant en force. Sauf qu'il n'osait pas grignoter, étant donné qu'il y avait les filles, et qu'il ne voulait pas leur donner envie. Les deux enfants s'étaient installées dans le salon, entourées des jouets de Sarah, et s'amusaient tranquillement avec leur château composé de boîtes de jeux de société, de magazines et de Legos.

\- Stil'z, viens jouer ! Lui ordonna Erica en relevant la tête.

Stiles ôta son stylo de sa feuille de révision et se retourna vers les petites pour leur offrir un sourire.

\- Désolé les filles, pas maintenant, je dois travailler.

\- Pfff, c'est pas marrant d'être grand... Bouda la petite blonde, faisant rire le baby-sitter.

\- Je sais bien, ma puce... Écoute, je travaille encore une petite demi-heure et je viens jouer avec vous, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Lui sourit la petite.

Deux minutes passèrent.

\- Voilà Stil'z ! Tu viens jouer ?

\- Une demi-heure, je t'ai dit. Sourit Stiles, le nez sur ses notes.

\- Oh.

Cinq minutes.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Toujours pas, Erica.

Trois minutes.

\- C'est fini ?

\- BON, d'accord, j'arrive ! Soupira-t-il enfin, abandonnant le combat qui était déjà perdu d'avance.

Il quitta donc son siège, son comptoir et ses révisions pour se glisser à leurs côtés et commencer à jouer avec elles. Erica lui offrit un sourire magnifique et Sarah lui prêta le lego pirate. Arf, elle commençait vraiment bien à le connaître.

Sauf que c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée que de s'asseoir pour jouer avec elle dans l'état actuel des choses. Il avait pris beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de retard dans ses révisions, mais il était faible quand les enfants le regardaient avec des yeux de chiots perdus. Et ses révisions... Entre ses journées passées en cours, puis ses après-midi passées à s'amuser avec Sarah, et les soirs où il restait manger un bout avec Derek qui se multipliaient, sans compter les moments intimes qu'ils s'octroyaient comme des adolescents, entendez ici en cachette et plus rapidement qu'un môme découvrant ses premiers émois, ça ne lui laissait vraiment que peu de temps pour revoir ses cours, et ses examens de fin d'année étaient dans un mois à peine. Certes, il avait fait en sorte d'être toujours à jour jusque-là, mais il angoissait tout de même, réalisant bien qu'il délaissait un peu ses études, ou plus exactement, qu'il n'y mettait plus tout son cœur, comme avant. Il avait plus d'une chose à penser, malheureusement. Surtout quand Scott s'amusait à lui demander tous les soirs si Derek et lui avaient enfin eu la conversation censée changer définitivement leur relation. Non, ils n'avaient pas encore eu la conversation. Stiles avait gardé ça pour lui.

Il trouvait que Derek n'était pas encore... prêt, à passer - même temporairement - de l'autre côté de la barrière. Oui, voilà, c'était ça. C'était exactement ça...

Bon... La vraie raison, maintenant ...

C'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se prendre une veste. Parce que, pour le coup, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière. Ce serait définitif, pour lui en tout cas. Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans un miroir ou regarder Derek si celui-ci lui disait clairement que le sexe était la seule chose qu'il retirait de leur arrangement ?

Il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas, trop honteux pour lui faire face, et partirait se terrer aux fins fonds du lit chez son père, histoire de ne plus voir Derek et que rien ne puisse plus jamais lui rappeler ça. Donc, il allait se mordre la langue, se taire, et penser à autre chose.

Aucun des deux n'était prêt.

\- Stil'z, quand est-ce qu'elle revient Mamie Vicky ?

\- C'est ta maman qui va venir en premier, ma puce.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant toujours avec sa poupée.

Le jeune baby Sitter soupira, amusé. Les enfants et leurs questions...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Redis-le encore. Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

\- Très bien. Vous savez que votre maîtresse est partie, parce qu'elle va bientôt avoir un bébé ? Vous avez bien vu son ventre tout rond, non ?

Il regarda Sarah, puis Erica, qui hochèrent toutes deux la tête en le regardant.

\- Eh bien, ce soir, votre nouvelle maîtresse rencontre les parents des enfants. Du coup, comme Derek et Lucille sont avec votre nouvelle maîtresse, je m'occupe de vous. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Commenta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Et mamie Vicky ? Demanda de nouveau Erica.

\- Elle est à son travail, tu sais bien.

\- Voui. Ma mamie, elle est trop bien. Expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Sarah. Son travail, c'est de se déguiser et de jouer avec d'autres grands. Quand je serai grande, je ferai comme elle. Déclara-t-elle très sérieusement en caressant les cheveux de sa poupée.

Stiles la regarda tendrement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ferais une excellente comédienne. Lui sourit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Sarah, toujours souriant.

\- Et toi, Monkey ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

La petite brune le fixa quelques instants en fronçant ses petits sourcils, réfléchissant intensément.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le savoir déjà, tu sais. La rassura-t-il.

Elle se leva pourtant et trottina jusqu'à son petit cartable pour en sortir ses pastelles et les tendre à Stiles.

\- ... Tu veux dessiner, plus tard ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Il lui sourit en lui touchant précautionneusement la main.

\- Tu seras géniale, Monkey.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éblouissant en serrant sa main, hésitant quelques secondes à peine.

Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé là-dessus. Elle gardait la plupart de ses contacts pour son père, mais ne réagissait pas violemment au sien. Il restait toujours très doux dans ses quelques approches, et elle semblait ravie à chaque fois, toujours si agréablement surprise que c'en était incroyable. Derek et lui avaient même tenté quelque chose de nouveau le jeudi précédent : Derek avait fini le travail plus tôt et avait rejoint Stiles à la sortie de l'école. Tous les trois avaient profité de leur temps libre pour aller dans un parc. Le temps avait été maussade, il n'y avait pas eu grand monde, et surtout peu d'enfants sur les jeux. Sarah avait d'abord été perplexe, mais sous les encouragements des deux hommes, elle avait grimpé sur la balançoire en premier, puis sur le toboggan, pour finir par le jeu d'escalade, sur lequel elle avait refusé de descendre. Elle avait été tellement habile que Stiles l'avait comparée à un petit singe, et le surnom était resté.

Et puis, au vu de la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Lucille et Derek ne mirent que peu de temps à arriver après qu'il se soit installé pour jouer avec les fillettes. Erica se jeta dans les bras de sa maman pour lui raconter sa journée, babillant comme seuls les enfants et Stiles savent le faire ; tandis que Derek offrait à sa fille un tendre sourire accompagné d'un baiser sur le haut du crâne, avant de disparaître dans son bureau. Stiles le regarda partir, dubitatif quant à l'air renfrogné qu'il avait arboré en rentrant, et surpris qu'il ne lui ait accordé aucun regard. Lucille, Erica bien calée sur sa hanche, se rapprocha du baby-sitter et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir. Lui conseilla-t-elle avec une petite grimace contrariée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

Lucille soupira en réinstallant bien Erica contre elle et sourit un instant en regardant Sarah brosser les cheveux de son petit poney, retombant rapidement dans ses jeux malgré le retour de son père.

\- La maîtresse a voulu le voir en privé à la fin de la réunion, et je crois bien que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé... Lui confia-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte du bureau encore entrouverte.

Sarah releva alors la tête et fixa à son tour la porte, puis Stiles, puis Lucille, puis de nouveau Stiles, bref, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Erica se débattit dans les bras de sa mère pour retourner aux côtés de sa copine, demandant à sa mère si elles pouvaient finir de jouer avant de partir. Lucille regarda les deux petites et leurs sourires.

\- Pas longtemps, d'accord ma chérie ?

Erica sourit et hocha vivement la tête. Stiles et Lucille échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune mère ne hoche doucement la tête et s'asseye en tailleur entre sa fille et celle de Derek. Stiles laissa donc les trois demoiselles dans le salon pour se glisser dans le bureau. Il passa d'abord la tête, vérifiant qu'il ne risquait rien à approcher Derek quand il était énervé. Parce que Stiles ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois énervé et, merci bien, plus jamais !

Le jeune père était installé à son bureau, la tête contre le bois, et ne réagit qu'à peine lorsque Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui. L'étudiant se rapprocha doucement en l'appelant. Seule réponse : Un grognement étouffé. Stiles ricana un peu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On va aller loin dans la conversation.

Autre grognement.

\- Hey, grincheux. Raconte ce qui s'est passé.

Un petit silence avant que Derek ne se redresse dans sa chaise en pestant. Stiles sursauta et recula un peu, le regardant comme un diable sortant de sa boite.

\- Je déteste cette femme. Grogna Derek en se levant et se débattant avec sa veste pour la retirer.

\- ... Oooooké, pourquoi ?

\- Elle arrive, avec ses petites lunettes, son air pincé, et elle ose me dire comment élever ma fille !

Stiles fronça les sourcils en le regardant ranger ses papiers. Il cherchait visiblement à se calmer d'une quelconque manière.

\- ... Du genre ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

\- Elle m'a conseillé de revoir ma "cellule familiale" pour le bon développement de Sarah. Grogna-t-il de nouveau.

\- ... Elle t'a conseillé de trouver quelqu'un ? C'est plutôt professionnel comme—

\- Non, elle m'a conseillé de te quitter. Lâcha Derek en le regardant enfin.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit de nouveau. Puis...

\- Quoi ?!

Derek soupira et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau, se frottant le visage. La gorge nouée et le ventre en vrac, le plus jeune le fixait, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Voilà, ça prenait forme. Sa plus grande crainte était en train de se réaliser.

\- Je... je suis désolé. Réussit-il à déclarer d'une voix qui se voulait sûre.

Il avait l'impression que du verre pilé cherchait à suivre le même chemin que ses paroles, et remontait le long de son œsophage pour lui entailler la langue et le palais. Derek grogna pour toute réponse, froissant des papiers dans ses mains, avant de se stopper et de relever la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Eh bien...

Stiles déglutit.

\- ... désolé que les gens te croient en couple avec moi... Grimaça-t-il.

Derek le fixa quelques instants et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le problème n'est pas là, voire même pas du tout. Ce qui m'exaspère, c'est que madame aux idées arriérées se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas !

\- .. aux idées arriérées ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause du fait que son père soit avec un autre homme que Sarah ne parle plus et refuse le contact, non ! Certes, on n'est pas ensemble ; mais quand bien même !

\- Oh, doucement, doucement, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement... ? Demanda Stiles, un peu perdu, et l'espoir naissant en son sein.

Derek ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

\- Elle a demandé à me parler en privé, et m'a dit être très concernée par l'état de Sarah. Elle nous aurait aperçus le jour où j'ai fini plus tôt, et m'a demandé de considérer le fait que son état découlait peut-être de la nature peu conventionnelle de ma relation, que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une femme dans sa vie, à défaut de sa mère.

\- ... Euh... Elle... elle n'a pas tort dans un sen—

\- Ah non ! Vociféra Derek, la mâchoire serrée. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Sarah a Lucille, Victoria et Laura autour d'elle. Et sa condition est certes, liée au départ de sa mère, mais en aucun cas liée à toi, ou à une quelconque relation que je pourrais avoir ! Et puis d'abord, cela ne la regarde pas ! J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, homme ou femme ; et ce n'est certainement pas elle qui va m'en empêcher, putain ! Et c'est pas parce qu'elle s'est excusée juste après que je vais fermer les yeux là-dessus !

Et Derek s'énerva de nouveau sous le regard effaré du plus jeune. Celui-ci le fixait, n'osant trop y croire. Et pourtant, de quelle preuve avait-il encore besoin ? Lydia avait-elle raison ? Était-ce réellement lui qui avait construit des barrières entre eux, barrières qui étaient inutiles s'il en croyait la réaction de Derek ? Était-il réellement le seul à se poser trop de questions ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant ! Lui qui croyait qu'il était énervé parce que la maîtresse les avait crus ensemble, il tombait des nues en comprenant que Derek était plus bouleversé par le discours de la femme sur un couple homoparental plutôt que la relation en elle-même... !

Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il observait le jeune père marmonner en tournant en rond derrière son bureau. Il y avait une chance. Stiles avait une chance de faire bouger les choses, de faire les choses bien. Un peu précipitées peut-être, mais en l'instant, et comme Lydia l'avait dit, c'était le parfait moment pour éteindre son cerveau et se lancer. Après tout, une telle opportunité se représentera-t-elle un jour ?

\- -este quand les gens vont comprendre que ce n'est p—

\- Derek !

Le jeune père se stoppa donc en pleine tirade pour se tourner vers Stiles, dont la voix avait failli. Le plus jeune se reprit, se racla la gorge, soudainement gêné.

Non.

_" Juste... Fonce."_

_" Des fois, il faut juste arrêter de réfléchir et foncer les yeux fermés. "_

_" Tu as la possibilité d'être pleinement heureux. "_

La voix de Lydia résonnait à ses oreilles, le berçant, le calmant, le gonflant à bloc. Il prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha.

\- Je—

\- « _'Cause the angels gonna play play play play play, and the Demons gonna hate hate hate hate hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake sha_\- »

\- PUTAIN!

\- « _Shake it off, Shake it off ! _»

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour le porter à son oreille.

\- C'est VRAIMENT le pire Timing du monde ! Grogna-t-il à peine décroché.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Derek sourire et se détendre sensiblement.

\- « _Stiles ! Tu m'écoutes ?_ »

\- Non ! Grogna-t-il dans l'appareil.

\- « _Stiles, c'est très sérieux ! J'ai un Danny alcoolisé et gémissant/pleurant sur les bras, je sais pas quoi faire ! _»

\- Attends, quoi ? Demanda Stiles, se calmant instantanément. Répète un peu, Scott !

A son bureau, Derek releva la tête et prêta attention au ton inquiété du plus jeune.

\- « _Je te dis que j'ai un Danny alcoolisé qui a débarqué à l'appart en larmes, il est enroulé dans ta couette et ne pipe pas un mot !_ »

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose en arrivant ?

\- « _Euuuh... Ethan, je crois bien._ »

Stiles réfléchit un instant puis gémit avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Bordel de... putain, c'est son ex.

\- « _ Son ex ?_ »

\- Oui ! Son ex, Scott ! Tu sais, ce que tu es pour Allison et Kira, un ex quoi ! S'énerva Stiles.

Ah, il était toujours un peu énervé au fond...

\- « _Hey vieux, tu deviens méchant là... Alors quoi Ethan ?_ »

\- Bah alors quoi Ethan ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que si Danny-boy est bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère, c'est pas parce qu'Ethan est resté bien sagement au Nevada, banane ? Non, à tous les coups ce connard l'a recontacté ! Pire : Il serait capable de se pointer ici !

\- « _Ah... oh._ »

\- Oui, OH ! Putain, c'est la merde ! Vociféra-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- « _Dépêche-toi de te ramener, et vite ! Code rouge, vieux !_ »

Et Scott raccrocha, après lui avoir dit une nouvelle fois de se ramener à leur appartement. Stiles soupira donc en verrouillant son téléphone et jeta un regard à Derek. Ce dernier attendait patiemment la fin de la conversation en le fixant, et le jeune homme se sentit un peu rougir. Il se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant, et tritura son téléphone en passant d'une jambe à l'autre.

\- Vas-y. Dit Derek avec un hochement de tête.

\- Mais...

\- Stiles, vas-y. On se voit demain de toute façon. Lui sourit-il.

\- Hum, merci.

Il sortit du bureau en courant à moitié, mais y entra une nouvelle fois pour le pointer du doigt.

\- On aura cette conversation ! Le prévient-il.

\- Je... ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu voulais parler, mais très certainement.

\- Euuh... oui ! Bon. En tout cas, sache qu'on a à parler !

Et après un dernier sourire d'excuse, Stiles prit congé.

Arrivé dans sa voiture, et même s'il adorait Danny, il le maudit sur quatre-vingt dix neuf générations tout en frappant son volant. Il était si prêt... !

Les mains crispées sur le volant, il se promit que, le lendemain, il tenterait quelque chose.

.*.

En ce vendredi soir, et sans trop comprendre comment c'était arrivé, Stiles et Sarah s'étaient retrouvés à faire une bataille de polochon. Enfin, bataille... c'était bien loin de celles que Stiles avait pu faire avec Scott, bien souvent contre le gré de celui-ci, d'ailleurs. Avec Scott, Stiles tentait toujours d'avoir le dessus, sauf que son pote avait plus de force que lui. Du coup, le jeune étudiant usait de toute sa force et de ruses fourbes pour gagner. Avec Sarah... Eh bien, il perdait avec grand plaisir. Parce que, quand l'oreiller qu'elle lançait de toutes ses petites forces percutait le haut de sa tête, le rire rauque qui franchissait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il singeait la douleur ou la perte de conscience, ce petit rire-là était incroyable. Sauf que ce petit jeu avait duré un bon moment, ils s'étaient poursuivis à travers tout l'appartement, Sarah l'avait fui en allant se réfugier dans la chambre de son père, plus précisément sous son lit.

En fait, ça avait été un mélange entre bataille de polochons et partie de cache-cache. Alors que Stiles rejoignait Sarah sous le lit, ils se cachèrent des chasseurs venus leur voler Monsieur Panda et la Reine Dragonne. Mais Moon les avait rejoints, trahissant leur position. Ils avaient donc été obligés de se cacher dans le lit pour éviter que les chasseurs ne les trouvent.

Puis il y avait eu les chatouilles, de nouveau les polochons, puis Moon qui faisait du trampoline sur leurs ventres...

Et puis la fatigue, enfin.

Habituellement, si Sarah montrait quelques signes d'épuisement après l'école, Stiles la laissait se reposer une petite heure, mais pas plus, pour qu'elle puisse passer une bonne nuit. Après être sortie de l'école, elle avait semblée en forme et refusé une petite sieste. Sauf qu'après tous ces jeux et ces poursuites, la petite commençait à papillonner des yeux, enroulée dans les draps qui sentaient bon son papa.

Stiles n'allait pas l'empêcher de piquer un somme, parce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être dans le même cas. Il était crevé, et sans même le réaliser, il se laissa glisser dans un état semi-comateux. Il se trouvait dans cet état étrange où la conscience, l'attention, ainsi que les sens comme l'ouïe et le touché sont décuplés ; sans que pourtant il ne trouve la force, ou l'envie, de bouger. Il ressentait et entendait tout : La douceur des draps contre sa joue, Moon qui bougeait un peu sur le lit, la respiration légère de Sarah, un peu plus près de la tête de lit qu'il ne l'était, les bruits étouffés de la ville derrière les murs de l'appartement de Derek...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Derek, il entendit quelques bruits dans le hall d'entrée. Mais comme il l'avait déjà dit, il était dans cet état incroyable où l'on n'a plus le pouvoir de bouger. Enfin, où l'on n'a plus le courage de bouger. Ou la possibilité. Au fond, il l'ignorait totalement. Mais en tout cas, il entendit des bruits qui se rapprochaient. Il entendit Derek l'appeler du salon, mais de nouveau, il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire où ils se trouvaient. Il l'entendit aller dans le bureau sûrement, puis dans le couloir. Et puis plus rien. Le silence, entrecoupé par quelques bruits de tissus froissés, peut-être. Il tenta de bouger, et fit un effort considérable pour rouler lentement sur le dos, soupirant d'aise. Bordel ce qu'il était bien installé ...

Le matelas s'affaissa près de lui et quand il réussit enfin à rouvrir les yeux, il réalisa que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et que Sarah n'était plus dans le lit.

Passant une main fatiguée et lasse sur son visage, Stiles bougea encore légèrement, se demandant s'il devait se redresser pour, finalement, ne pas même essayer. Il était trop bien installé pour bouger ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. Il entendit les lattes du lit gémir alors que le matelas se creusait à nouveau. Il se frotta les yeux, sortant doucement de son état léthargique et réussit enfin à ouvrir une paupière lourde. La lampe de chevet était allumée et projetait sa douce lumière dans la pièce. Sa vision était encore un peu trouble, mais il reconnut Derek à travers la brume de ses pupilles, assis près de lui. D'ailleurs, il sentait désormais la main de celui-ci glisser sur son crâne, jouant doucement avec ses cheveux. Il prit alors totalement conscience de son corps - au final, il était peut-être plus endormi qu'il ne l'avait cru - et réalisa qu'il pouvait aisément concourir avec une étoile de mer, s'étendant sur le lit comme s'il était le sien. Il s'étira doucement, totalement ralenti, puis bâilla.

\- Où est Sarah ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Je l'ai mise dans son lit et ai mis un peu de musique pour la réveiller doucement. D'ici une demi-heure, elle sera redevenue le petit Monkey. Lui répondit Derek en chuchotant.

Stiles eut un petit rire fatigué avant de rouler et de bailler une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu comptes récupérer ton lit, ne crois pas que je vais partir, je suis trop bien installé. Lui confia-t-il en émergeant un peu plus.

\- Ah oui ? Fais gaffe quand même, je pourrais être du genre à te pousser. Lui confia Derek, parlant toujours doucement et avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Grogna Stiles.

\- Ah oui ?

Bordel, Derek était vraiment un mec pas sympa ! Alors que Stiles commençait de nouveau à tomber dans le sommeil, ce scélérat osa le pousser. Il gémit, à la limite du grognement, puis le frappa sans aucune force, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de provoquer son rire. Stiles l'insulta un peu, sauf qu'il marmonnait plus qu'autre chose, ce qui faisait rire Derek beaucoup plus fort. Rire qui provoqua une torsion dans son ventre. Bordel, il adorait son rire... sauf que ce n'était pas le moment. Là, il était bien, il ne voulait pas bouger. Alors il continua de le frapper, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne l'immobilise en lui attrapant les poignets. Stiles rouvrit un œil, réalisant qu'il l'avait poussé pour mieux s'allonger à ses côtés. Le jeune étudiant haussa un sourcil, puis gémit qu'il ne voulait pas bouger, pas encore. Derek ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs un moment.

\- Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu sais.

Ce murmure, ce simple murmure réveilla définitivement le jeune homme, telle une décharge sillonnant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Son cœur accéléra d'un seul coup, et un frisson le parcourut. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer la veille, ainsi que les décisions qui en avaient découlé lui revinrent en tête, aussi soudainement qu'un réveil trop brutal : Stiles avait décidé de parler à Derek, mais leur discussion ne s'était pas terminée comme elle l'aurait dû. Mais comment engager la conversation ?

\- Derek... Commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

Celui-ci soupira en resserrant sa prise sur ses poignets, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

\- On a besoin de parler. Continua Stiles.

\- Non.

... Oh.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il retint in-extremis un soupir douloureux. Il chercha alors à se dégager, mais Derek grogna et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es bien installé. Et moi aussi, tu n'es pas obligé de... tu sais, partir maintenant.

... Oh !

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et son cœur repartit pour une course folle.

\- S'il te plaît... Termina Derek d'une voix sourde.

Le jeune étudiant avait bien réalisé qu'ils étaient tous les deux proches. Après tout, il était entouré par l'odeur du jeune père et pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui sur son visage.

" Des fois, il faut juste arrêter de réfléchir et foncer les yeux fermés. "

Pour le coup, Lydia ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison qu'en cet instant. Il suivit donc son conseil, au pied de la lettre. Il tira un peu plus sur ses poignets, se défaisant de la poigne de Derek mais avant que celui-ci ait le temps de soupirer, il bougea dans le lit pour se rapprocher et enfouir son visage dans son torse, passant ses bras autour de lui pour agripper sa chemise dans son dos. Il sentit Derek se crisper avant qu'il ne souffle longuement et le serre à son tour contre lui. Et à ce moment-là, jamais Stiles ne s'était senti plus en confiance dans les bras de quelqu'un, plus à sa place. Il inspira un bon coup, s'imprégnant de son odeur et, sentant le cœur de Derek s'emballer contre sa joue, il sourit. Il se mordilla la lèvre, en proie à des émotions trop fortes pour lui, bouffées de chaleur, sueurs froides, tremblements... il avait l'impression de se noyer.

Il ignorait s'il était le seul à la ressentir, mais la tension augmenta d'un cran. Pour dire vrai, le fait que Derek massait sa nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin sous ses vêtements pour caresser le creux de ses reins n'aidait pas du tout.

Lorsqu'ils entrelacèrent leurs jambes, ce fut génial.

Lorsque Derek roula sur le dos pour l'attirer au-dessus de lui en agrippant le haut de sa cuisse avec une douceur incroyable, ce fut magnifique.

Lorsque sa main passa la barrière de son pantalon et de son boxer pour le caresser, et jouer avec son entrée d'un doigt taquin, ce fut magique.

Lorsque le jeune père commença à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve en glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, encore et encore, ce fut incroyable.

Et quand leurs mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, quand la prise de Derek se fit plus puissante et qu'il le fit basculer en s'appuyant sur lui de tout son poids en l'enfonçant dans la literie, ses doigts toujours en lui à la recherche de Dieu seul savait quoi, leur érections emprisonnées se pressèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons respectifs... Et ce fut trop. Beaucoup trop, il ne pouvait pas encaisser tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas.

Le grognement de plaisir que poussa Derek lorsque sa main perdue dans ses cheveux s'agrippa à ses mèches sombres, puis à sa nuque le perdit un peu plus. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau, son souffle se fit plus bruyant encore ; Son corps se cambra, son cœur partit à la dérive.

Ses lèvres, enfin.

Derek stoppa ses mouvements quand Stiles se redressa tout en l'attirant un peu plus près de lui, écrasant violemment leurs bouches ensemble. Un temps de surprise, puis ils se laissèrent tous les deux aller à leur plus bas, et à leurs plus beaux instincts. Seul leurs lèvres bougeaient ; et si leurs corps étaient immobiles, leur échange était violent, précipité, désordonné, passionnel.

C'était un message, une supplication de la part de Stiles, un bon vieux gros panneau clignotant.

_" Me laisse plus être aussi con_ ".

_" Aide-moi. "_

_... " Aime-moi. "_, peut-être.

Stiles était foutu, et ce, dès le départ. Sauf qu'il avait mis du temps à l'accepter, à accepter cette vérité toute simple. Beaucoup trop de temps, sûrement. Et maintenant qu'il retrouvait la passion des lèvres de Derek, la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser, mis à part le fait qu'il désirait cet homme plus que tout, c'était que ça lui avait manqué, d'une manière viscérale. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il le retrouvait qu'il réalisait sa dépendance. Énorme dépendance. Les frissons qui le parcouraient le prouvaient, son cœur au bord des lèvres le prouvait, son gémissement le prouvait, bordel, tout son corps ne réagissait et ne demandait qu'une seule chose : Derek maintenant. Derek après. Derek, pendant longtemps encore.

Il n'allait plus perdre son temps, hors de question. Il allait profiter de tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir maintenant, et au diable les conséquences. Parce que, quand Derek répondait à son baiser, quand Derek le serrait contre lui, lui caressait la joue, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, vibrait contre lui à la même fréquence, avec la même précipitation, la même passion... Derek savait dans quoi il s'engageait, parce que les baisers leur étaient interdits. Ils se l'étaient interdit... jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose de nouveau se passa, une bataille s'engagea, une bataille qui déterminerait celui qui aurait le dessus, celui qui aurait le dernier mot, qui-

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence de l'appartement. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. La main de Stiles agrippée à l'érection de Derek, la sienne fermement enterrée dans ses cheveux, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent un moment, comme des enfants prient en faute, leurs lèvres gonflées de trop de baisers.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, envoyant une vague d'adrénaline électrisante dans le corps de Stiles. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, dans son corps, toute sa chimie était en train de se retourner contre lui, et la non-réaction de Derek le prit aux tripes. Il le repoussa alors, sauta sur ses pieds en marmonnant, tandis qu'on s'excitait toujours sur la sonnette. Il faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans son pantalon qui glissait sur ses hanches, pendant qu'il cherchait à se rhabiller un peu trop vite.

Puis le silence.

Pesant.

Oppressant.

Haletant, Stiles se stoppa, le ventre contracté sous une peur sans nom, l'angoisse lui enserrant la gorge. Sur le lit, Derek le regardait sans vraiment le voir, tout aussi immobile que lui. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas sur la vision magnifiquement tentante qu'il était, ainsi débraillé et à moitié nu entre ses draps, les lèvres gonflées, son érection toujours visible, ses yeux vagues-

Le baby-sitter se frotta le visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter d'y mettre de l'ordre.

De nouveau, la sonnette le fit sursauter.

\- Je dois y aller.

Et sans plus de discussion, il prit la fuite. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, la fuite était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant. Parce que c'était trop ; tout était trop. Si seulement on ne les avait pas interrompus, il aurait pu faire face à ses actes ; mais là... impossible. Il n'était pas prêt, il était loin d'être prêt. Lydia allait le tuer, mais là, son esprit était incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait... ?

Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et prit une grande goulée d'air. Il ne se laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir trop, en voyant que l'ascenseur se refermait doucement.

\- Hey, attendez ! Cria-t-il, se précipitant vers la porte.

On la retint pour lui, et il pénétra dans la petite cabine aussi essoufflé qu'après un marathon. Les mains sur les cuisses, la respiration sifflante, il remercia la personne.

\- De rien. Lui répondit-on avec un sourire dans la voix.

Stiles prit une dernière petite inspiration et se redressa enfin. Il jeta un regard à la femme qui était avec lui dans l'ascenseur. Elle était seule, et comme il n'avait percuté personne en sortant de chez Derek, c'était donc elle qui les avait... Eh bien...

Il rougit et détourna les yeux en se raclant la gorge. La femme eut un petit rire, prenant sûrement le rougissement pour sa beauté et... et peut-être que dans une autre situation, cela aurait été le cas. Parce que Stiles devait le reconnaître, elle était vraiment très belle.

Et elle était venue chez Derek.

Son ventre se contracta. Il entendit Lydia qui lui demandait comment il réagirait si Derek n'était finalement pas exclusif avec lui... Et son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Elle était là, magnifique, splendide, sûre d'elle. Sûrement une collègue de Derek... Merde.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Vous... vous veniez de la droite, non ?

\- Euh... oui. Dit-il d'une petite voix en hochant la tête.

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai sonné chez Derek mais personne ne m'a répondu... Constata-t-elle avec une jolie moue sur son visage, fronçant ses sourcils.

Tiens, cette moue... elle lui disait quelque chose...

\- Hé bien, on était...

N'y pense même pas, Stiles. Non, tu ne vas pas dire occupé, non... Parce que pour le coup, autant lui dire franchement que tu avais espéré avoir la queue de Derek profondément enterrée dans ton cul pour la nuit, avant qu'elle ne vous stoppe et gâche ton espoir ; le résultat sera le même !

\- ... en train de regarder une vidéo, sur internet. Un truc de dingue que je voulais à tout prix lui montrer. Se justifia-t-il et...

Oui, en définitive, ce n'était pas mieux, parce qu'il était maladroit. Très maladroit.

\- Et il ne m'a pas entendue ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- ... Il portait un casque.

\- ... Et vous aussi, vous portiez un casque ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

Bon, bah voilà. C'était clair : Elle savait.

\- J'étais aux toilettes. Répondit-il tout de même.

.. Ouais, c'est du beau Stiles, on ne pouvait pas faire pire comme excuse.

Il déglutit discrètement et alors que l'ascenseur se stoppait, il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire maladroit.

\- Enfin bref. J'dois rentrer donc il est tout à vous, maintenant.

\- J'espère bien ! Éclata-t-elle de rire.

Et même si son rire était... beau à entendre, il ne fit que lui tordre le ventre encore plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle... cette femme... Elle ne lui revenait pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il en sortit. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du quatrième étage pour repartir sonner chez Derek, il lui offrit un dernier sourire.

\- Au fait, si on est... amenés à se revoir-

Ce qu'il, soyons sérieux quelques instants, n'espérait vraiment pas.

\- Moi, c'est Stiles, le baby-sitter.

Elle lui sourit et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Kate. La femme de Derek.

Et le monde de Stiles s'écroula.

* * *

_Hey ! Moi, c'est Marie, la coloc de Eowin. C'est moi qui m'occupe de poster le chapitre ce soir parce que, eh bien, tout allait bien jusqu'à Mercredi, où elle a explosé d'un rire machiavélique. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'elle venait d'écrire... Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle m'a laissé deux-trois instructions du genre :_

_• Elle trouve la coïncidence très marrante de poster ce chapitre le jour de la fête des mères ;_

_• C'était prévu depuis le départ ;_

_• Elle est très fière de sa connerie ;_

_• Pas besoin de venir chercher à la tuer, parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je tiens a dire que ce n'est pas la peine de venir en bas de chez elle pour la menacé, elle s'est cassée au Pérou pour élevé des lamas. Du coup, il n'y a que moi à l'appartement, et j'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle perdue ! Rappelez-vous que je sers de base pour Scott, vous ne voulez pas que Scott s'en aille de l'histoire, non ? Bon bah voilà. Je sais pas comment elle fini habituellement. Donc je dirais juste... A Lundi prochain !_

_Marie, qui vous assure qu'elle s'est cassée dans le soleil couchant, toujours en train de ricaner, avec le bonnet péruvien qu'elle m'a volé. En tout cas, maintenant je suis tranquille, elle met plus ses remixs de Taylor Swift à fond dans l'appart x)_


	29. COMPLICATIONS

****NOTE**** : • **Chewre fait un boulot de titans :o**

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • T

• POV DEREK

• Angst

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT – COMPLICATIONS -**

_VANIC X ZELLA DAY – Hypnotic_

Il n'était pas du genre à s'embrouiller facilement, ni du genre à perdre le fil des événements dès les premiers imprévus. Mais même ainsi, il avait été pris de court. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette soirée, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait commencée comme toutes les autres. Il était rentré du travail éreinté, après une vidéoconférence avec des investisseurs étrangers, vidéoconférence qui s'était soldée par un nouveau contrat. Il était donc de bonne humeur, et même quand il n'avait pas trouvé Sarah et Stiles dans le salon, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Il les avait trouvés tous les deux endormis dans son lit et, après avoir déposé Sarah dans le sien, il avait mis en route son disque préféré pour la réveiller en douceur. Puis il avait rejoint son amant pour le sortir de son sommeil, et cela avait pris une tournure plutôt agréable. Voire même TRÈS agréable.

Et Stiles l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si le monde en dépendait, le plongeant dans un océan d'émotion, dans un tumulte grandiose et surpuissant.

Mais on avait sonné à la porte, et tout s'était effondré. Stiles avait bondi hors du lit comme s'il était fait de braise, l'air perdu et terrorisé. Et quand on avait sonné encore une fois, il avait disparu, comme ça, aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air, ne laissant pas à Derek le temps de réagir. Lorsqu'il le fit enfin, ce ne fut que trop tard : Stiles avait déjà quitté l'appartement.

Derek déglutit et se frotta les yeux en respirant fortement, cherchant un peu d'air afin de calmer ses ardeurs, son esprit, son cœur. À calmer tout son corps, en somme.

Mais il n'était pas fou, Stiles l'avait embrassé. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour lui : Il voulait plus. Bon eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à-

Hey, attendez une minute... Quoi ?

Il se redressa dans son lit.

Oh mon... il l'avait embra... Stiles voulait plus. Oh mon Dieu, il voulait plus !

Et l'abruti qu'il était l'avait laissé filer, sans rien dire ?

\- Merde !

Comme Stiles quelques minutes plus tôt, il sauta sur ses pieds et se rhabilla tout en grognant contre lui-même pour être un tel idiot : Il n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir réagir et le plus jeune avait pris la fuite... Et à présent il comprenait sa réaction, putain. Stiles devait l'avoir mauvaise, prenant sûrement son manque de réaction pour un rejet… ou un regret, qu'en savait-il exactement ? En tout cas, Derek ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir... Enfin, si, un peu quand même. Le jeune homme aurait au moins pu lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et désormais il fallait que Derek arrange ça, au plus vite. Parce que... Eh bien, maintenant que Stiles semblait enclin à lui accorder ce qu'il voulait - et il le voulait lui, dans sa vie, et pas seulement en tant que simple baby-sitter - il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il se précipita donc dans le salon pour récupérer son téléphone portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine, afin de l'appeler. Mais alors qu'il glissait le téléphone à son oreille après avoir lancé l'appel, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois.

Trois choix s'offraient à lui.

Cela pouvait être la personne envers laquelle il avait en ce moment même des envies de meurtre. Puisque, après tout, c'était à cause de celui ou celle qui avait sonné un peu plus tôt et qui les avait brutalement sortis de leur transe en mettant fin à leur moment, c'était à cause de cette personne que Stiles s'était brutalement écrasé sur terre et était parti

Ou bien, c'était Stiles qui revenait, pour lui donner une nouvelle chance... ou bien, il avait oublié quelque chose, mais c'était peu probable.

Ou enfin, c'était une tierce personne, et à ce moment-là, son appartement commençait vraiment à devenir beaucoup trop fréquenté à son goût.

Le téléphone collé à son oreille, il grogna en allant ouvrir la porte.

Et finalement, c'était à ça qu'il était le moins préparé.

\- Bonjour, chéri. Tu as changé les serrures à ce que je vois.

Là, devant lui, souriant de cet air enjôleur qui l'avait fait craquer des années plus tôt, Kate le regardait et semblait apprécier la vue. Puis, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit là, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le bouscula pour rentrer.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle de l'intérieur.

Derek reprit pied avec la réalité et claqua la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans le salon.

La belle blonde, celle-là même qu'il avait d'abord aimée brièvement, puis supportée le reste du temps, analysait la pièce d'un œil critique, et la moue qu'elle arborait prouvait qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Et bien, dommage, elle n'habitait plus ici !

\- Je t'ai posé une question, Kate. Ragea-t-il en lui attrapant le bras afin de la tourner vers lui.

\- Aïe ! Doudou, tu me fais mal ! Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Derek grinça des dents en serrant les poings.

\- Premièrement, j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom. Deuxièmement, tu as perdu le droit de me donner des petits noms depuis un bon moment déjà. Et enfin, je t'ai posé une question ! Déclara-t-il froidement.

Il la fixait, tandis qu'une partie de lui se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder. Elle, haussa simplement un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et s'approcha de lui pour tenter d'enlacer ses épaules. Son odeur le prit à la gorge. Même après toutes ses années, elle portait toujours le même parfum : quelque chose de trop sucré, aux effluves de citron, de citron vert peut-être, qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Minauda-t-elle.

Il la repoussa, effaré par son comportement désinvolte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là, exactement ?!

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire proprement bonjour à mon mari ? Questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, cherchant à l'attendrir.

Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Un rire nerveux le secoua alors qu'il se frottait le visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Non, je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible... grinça-t-il des dents.

Un nouveau rire.

\- Oh mais bien sûr, je sais : C'est une blague de merde pour le premier avril, c'est ça ? Putain, tu m'as presque eu. Presque. Maintenant, tu peux te casser, parce que ça ne me fait pas rire.

Il se détourna d'elle, en allant dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau dans l'espoir vain de se sortir de ce cauchemar. Sauf que ce n'en était pas un, au sens premier du terme. Et c'était bien ça, le problème.

\- Ce que tu peux être grognon. Soupira-t-elle. Tu fais l'étonné, mais je t'avais dit que j'étais une personne qui a besoin de respirer de temps à autre, de prendre du recul.

Derek se retourna, trop soufflé pour répondre.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, je t'avais laissé un mot. Soupira-t-elle comme si quelques phrases allaient tout excuser.

\- En effet. Reconnut Derek. Tu m'as laissé un mot.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, menaçant.

\- "_Il n'y a plus de sel, je reviens._", fin de la citation.

\- Eh bien oui, c'est un mot comme un aut-

\- DEUX ANS, KATE ! J'espère au moins que tu es allée le chercher à pied directement au fin fond des abysses, ton putain de sel !

Kate le fixa quelques instants avant de sourire, amusée.

\- Ooowh, mais c'est que je t'ai manqué. Crut-elle constater.

\- Ne te donne pas tant de crédit. Cracha-t-il, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver à l'époque. Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as plus d'argent ? Tu viens quémander une rallonge ?

\- Derek ! L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, malgré ce que tu peux croire ! Déclara-t-elle, outrée.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Rit-il amèrement. C'est pour ça que le lendemain de ton départ, je réalisai que tu avais vidé notre compte.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est pas vrai... soupira-t-il, abattu. C'est pas possible...

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. Avoue que tu es content que je sois rentrée. Sourit-elle.

\- ... Rentrée ? Oula, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Si les serrures ont été changées, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Tu ne rentres pas, c'est hors de question ! Deux ans, et tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça, comme une fleur ?!

\- ... Tu vas me mettre à la porte ? Demanda-t-elle.

Si au départ elle avait semblé confiante, sa voix trahissait un doute certain.

\- Te mettre à la porte, non. T'empêcher de venir t'installer ici sans y être conviée, totalement !

\- C'est aussi mon appartement, Derek !

\- J'ai encore trois mois de crédit à payer, et tu as deux ans à rattraper ! Rembourse-moi ce que tu m'as volé, et on reparle !

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de revenir m'installer ici, Derek. Mon nom est toujours sur le bail.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te casser sans prévenir, et tu as encore moins le droit de revenir et de foutre la merde !

\- C'est impossible de discuter avec toi. Soupira-t-elle en se détournant. Où est Sarah ?

Derek se mit devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer et la pointa du doigt, la mâchoire serrée à en faire gémir l'émail de ses dents.

\- Tu ne t'approches pas de ma fille.

Kate cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil, amusée.

\- Ta fille ? Il y a méprise, je crois. Tu voulais dire... notre fille, Derek. Je suis toujours sa mère. Serais-tu véritablement du genre à la garder pour toi tout seul ? Ce serait une réaction bien égoïste de ta part, et on sait tous les deux que l'égoïsme ne te réussit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune père fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle lui avait donné une gifle.

\- Je ne te pensais pas capable d'une telle bassesse. Cracha-t-il, dégoûté par son comportement.

\- Comme quoi, tu ne me connais pas parfaitement. Susurra-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle le contourna de nouveau et prit la direction du couloir et, par extension, de la chambre de Sarah. Il la rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Déclara-t-il en détachant chaque mot, histoire que cela s'imprime correctement. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de Sarah. Tu fais demi-tour, tout de suite, et tu ne reviens plus.

Elle cligna des yeux, cette fois-ci véritablement surprise. Il fallait dire que Derek ne lui avait que très rarement tenu tête de la sorte.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Je suis sa mère, Derek. Clama-t-elle de nouveau, comme si cela lui donnait tous les droits.

\- Eh bien, tu auras mis presque cinq ans à te réveiller, dis-donc ! Toutes mes félicitations, tu veux une médaille, peut-être ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, et je crois qu'au fond je ne veux rien savoir, parce que je pourrais faire quelque chose de regrettable. Mais quoi que tu aies fait, elle commence seulement à s'en remettre. Alors je refuse que tu viennes tout gâcher ou aggraver les choses ! Cracha-t-il en la repoussant. Alors tu t'en vas, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne te voie.

Derek était très sérieux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie et voulait bien lui faire comprendre. Il la fixait, bien campé sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle, le fixait toujours, à la fois surprise et décontenancée de le voir ainsi. Puis soudainement, comme si elle réalisait l'importance de ses paroles, son front se barra d'une ride soucieuse et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je suis sa mère, bien sûr que ça me reg—

\- Ça ne te regarde PLUS ! Cria-t-il, exaspéré qu'elle lui sorte toujours la même phrase fausse depuis qu'elle était devant lui. Tu n'as de mère que ces quatre lettres sur un bout de papier à la mairie ! Tu n'as jamais eu l'instinct maternel, tu n'as toujours vu en elle qu'un moyen de me garder près de toi. Sauf que je restais près d'elle, et non de toi. Et surtout, surtout, tu as perdu tous tes soi-disant 'droits' sur elle, quand tu l'as laissée en pleurs chez la voisine, sans même te soucier un instant de ce qui adviendrait d'elle après ton départ ! Alors, non. Je refuse que tu me serves cette excuse bidon.

Il était tellement confiant. Il ne laisserait pas Kate jouer avec eux comme elle semblait vouloir le faire. Elle le regarda, et son visage se plissa de colère avant qu'elle ne se détende et lui offre un sourire faux.

\- Très bien, on se verra au tribunal alors. Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Derek sentit son cœur accélérer et l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien oui, le divorce.

S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré de soulagement.

\- Et pour information, je demanderai la garde exclusive de Sarah.

Et là, il aurait pu pleurer de frustration.

\- Q...quoi ?

Elle ne fit que lui sourire, de nouveau. Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Derek eut l'envie viscérale de frapper une femme.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu disparais pendant deux ans, et quand tu reviens, c'est pour tenter de me prendre ma fille ?

\- Non, non. Je suis SÛRE de récupérer ma fille. Note la nuance.

Il la fixa, incapable d'assimiler les informations qui lui parvenaient.

\- Aucune chance. Réussit-t-il enfin à déclarer.

\- Tu veux tenter la tienne ? Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça que de t'humilier devant un tribunal, tu sais.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches à m'intimider ?

\- Oui. Et devine quoi ? Ça semble fonctionner.

Elle sourit de nouveau avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais et tapota son menton de son index dans une position presque parodique d'intense réflexion.

\- Maintenant, imagine : dans le meilleur des cas, pour toi bien entendu, je perds le procès. Tu as donc la garde de notre petite Sarah... mais j'aurais toujours la possibilité de contester la garde exclusive, et ainsi, je pourrais la voir un week-end sur deux, et il en est de même pour les vacances scolaires, cela va de soi. De plus - ajouta-t-elle en riant, comme si elle racontait l'anecdote du siècle - l'affaire aura traîné, et traîné, et traîné en longueur... Tu sais comment est le système judiciaire de nos jours. Ta vie aura été exposée à tout le monde, afin qu'ils puissent juger de ta non nocivité pour Sarah. Donc, dans un sens, j'aurais tout de même gagné.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et croisa ses bras sur son torse, continuant son monologue fantaisiste, mais néanmoins cauchemardesque.

\- Quant au pire des cas pour toi, j'ai la garde exclusive de Sarah et... Eh bien, j'irai refaire ma vie dans un autre état... Pourquoi pas un autre pays d'ailleurs, les possibilités sont infinies – et j'oublierai malencontreusement de te laisser une adresse. C'est bête ça, hein ?

\- Il n'y aucun moyen, aucun moyen tu m'entends !, que tu obtiennes quoi que ce soit ! Deux ans, Kate. DEUX ANS !

\- Tu veux parier ? Parce qu'il est très simple que Gérard réussisse à arranger quelques petites choses pour moi.

\- Ton père ne pourra pas interférer s'il y a une affaire, il y aurait conflit d'intérêt !

\- Lui, non. Mais ce serait tellement simple d'avoir un bon juge bien conservateur comme tu les aimes tant. Et que pensera-t-il être le mieux pour une petite fille, entre sa mère responsable, fille d'un juge respectable, et son père tombant dans une débauche discutable avec le baby-sitter de cette dite petite fille ? Au fait, il est majeur au moins ? Parce que sinon, ça ne ferait que me faciliter encore plus la tâche et ce ne serait vraiment pas marrant. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le mêler à ça ! Intervint-il, bouillonnant intérieurement de ses propos, de ses sous-entendus et surtout, de ses menaces.

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Kate, je t'interdis de-

\- Là, tout de suite Derek, tu n'es pas en position de négocier. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Derek déglutit en serrant les poings. Il avait un putain de Karma de merde, non ?

Il la regarda prendre son téléphone et tapoter quelque chose en gloussant, avant de relever la tête vers lui et lui offrir un dernier clin d'œil.

\- Mon avocat te contactera. Déclara-t-elle en se détournant.

Sa voix avait des relents de condamnation.

Non...

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ? Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était impossible ! Toute cette situation était surréaliste ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il réalisait que, malheureusement, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ait raison. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait jusqu'alors, il commençait à se dire qu'elle en était bien capable. Et lui se retrouvait ici, au pied du mur, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie d'une démarche chaloupée, comme en terrain conquis. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle était en terrain conquis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle se stoppa et se tourna doucement vers lui pour lui sourire, amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me poses encore la question que je vais enfin te répondre, tu sais.

\- ... Non, je... qu'est-ce que tu veux... pour éviter tout ça. Soupira-t-il.

Il se sentit s'affaisser. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui tenir tête, définitivement, rester campé sur ses positions... mais il ne pouvait pas. Se battre, oui, bien sûr. Mais à quel prix ? Elle avait raison en disant que l'égoïsme ne lui réussissait pas. C'était parce qu'il avait été égoïste que ses parents étaient morts et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être comme ça. Elle le mettait au pied du mur, ne lui laissant que peu de choix : Être égoïste, se battre, risquer de perdre et entraîner tout le monde dans sa chute, aussi bien Sarah que Stiles ; ou abdiquer et être en première position pour tenter de limiter le plus possible la casse.

A la réflexion, elle ne lui laissait aucun choix.

Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant abandonner le combat.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par aller chercher ma valise dans la voiture. Minauda-t-elle.

Puis elle se détourna de son chemin pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir d'aise, attrapant un livre qui traînait par là pour commencer à le feuilleter. Il la regarda faire avant de s'avancer, se posant devant elle pour la fusiller du regard.

\- Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je ne vais pas céder à tous tes caprices, alors ta valise, tu iras la chercher. Seule.

Kate semblait ne pas l'écouter alors il se pencha pour lui arracher le livre des mains, la faisant sursauter. Elle le fusilla du regard, exaspérée par son comportement, ce qui était un comble dans cette situation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis se redressa en époussetant son pantalon.

\- Très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! L'arrêta-t-il.

Elle soupira théâtralement et tournoya sur elle-même pour poser ses mains sur les hanches et le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'une poussière sur son chemin. Son agacement augmenta d'un cran.

\- Tu te crois peut-être toute permise, mais crois-moi, tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça. Deux choses : Tout d'abord, tu ne touches pas Sarah. Ensu-

\- Derek, pitié. Soupira-t-elle en riant à moitié. On vient tout juste d'avoir cette conversation.

\- Je parle dans le sens le plus littérale du terme. Aucun contact physique...

Elle haussa un sourcil, pendant qu'il fermait les yeux en se frottant les tempes pour se calmer. Tout allait trop vite, bien trop vite. Il était totalement subjugué par les événements. Dans un sens, il avait toujours l'espoir vain de se réveiller à un moment, la nuque raide de s'être endormi à son bureau, ou encore dans son lit, épuisé après un moment avec Stiles. Mais il était bien éveillé. Sa femme disparue depuis exactement 593 jours était bel et bien devant lui et il venait de se plier à son ignoble chantage affectif. Sarah allait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, et il voulait éviter le désastre.

Alors il inspira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains et lui expliqua pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche Sarah. De toute façon, même si il n'avait pas été contre, c'était à éviter. Il ne voulait pas que Sarah refasse une crise. Elle n'en avait pas fait depuis deux semaines, quand Victoria lui avait caressé les cheveux pour lui dire bonjour. Cela avait été une crise légère, comportant tétanie et début d'hyperventilation, mais Stiles l'avait très rapidement calmée. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'elle ne supportait pour le moment que le contact de son père et, dans une moindre mesure, celui de Stiles. Et Derek ne voulait aucunement savoir si elle supportait aussi le contact de sa mère.

\- Notre fille est devenue hystérique ?

Il soupira pour se calmer.

\- A qui la faute ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute, peut-être ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- La première fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans cet état, je venais à peine de rentrer et, après avoir trouvé l'appartement vide, je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras pour la sortir de chez Madame Finnigan où, d'après elle, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis que tu l'y avais laissée ! Presque toutes les nuits, pendant un an, elle s'est réveillée, en pleurs, terrifiée et j'étais incapable de la consoler ! Dois-je te dire à nouveau depuis combien de temps tu es sortie de nos vies ? Non. Donc, tu ne la touches pas.

\- ... D'accord. Et le deuxième point ? Soupira-t-elle.

Il la jaugea un instant.

\- Tu dors sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse chambre à part ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- Oh que oui. Rétorqua-t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Pendant tout le temps où je vais rester ?

Derek inspira de nouveau.

\- Parce que tu comptes rester longtemps ?

\- Tout dépendra de toi, doudou.

Il grinça des dents.

\- Si cela ne dépendait véritablement que de moi, tu serais déjà repartie. Donc je te le demande : combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

\- Très bien. Le canapé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira son accord, disparaissant récupérer ses affaires.

Derek resta dans le salon, cherchant à calmer son cœur, à mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, mais il était émotionnellement trop instable pour parvenir à un résultat concluant. Il avait au moins remporté cette petite bataille. Mais au vu de l'épée de Damoclès figée au-dessus de sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à en être pleinement heureux.

Tout allait devenir très compliqué.

.*.

Derek se laissa lourdement tomber à son bureau. Trois heures que Kate était revenue ici, trois heures qu'elle lui avait posé son ultimatum. Trois heures qu'elle s'était réinstallée dans l'appartement comme si c'était toujours son lieu de vie, et trois heures que Derek regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité de changer de vie cinq mois après le départ de Kate, quand Laura lui avait proposé de déménager avec Sarah, à New York. Il aurait dû le faire ! ... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se frotta les yeux. Il avait verrouillé la porte de son bureau qui conduisait au salon, mais laissée celle menant aux chambres ouverte, prévenant Sarah qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle voulait, même sans cauchemar, même sans aucune raison. Mais elle n'avait pas réagi et il n'allait pas se mentir, ça l'inquiétait. Pour le coup, il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, mais dans ce genre de cas... Eh bien, il n'y avait pas de bon choix. Parce que les menaces que Kate avaient proférées, cette histoire de procès et de garde exclusive, elle en était tout à fait capable, et avec un père juge, elle ne connaissait que trop bien les ficelles. Il risquait gros. Et il était complètement bloqué.

Il soupira en croisant les bras sur son bureau, calant sa tête dans le creux de son coude, puis laissa passer les minutes. Il ne réfléchissait pas à proprement parler, il ne faisait que laisser son esprit assimiler ces nouvelles informations. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Après une bonne demi-heure à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées, il se redressa enfin, attrapant son téléphone pour jouer quelques instants avec. Puis il appela Peter pour lui dire qu'il était souffrant et qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas le lendemain. Peter ne le crut pas, supposant que Derek voulait juste passer un week-end avec sa fille. Son neveu le laissa croire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui en ce moment.

Il avait envie de vomir. Son cœur battait n'importe comment, une fois rapidement, la fois d'après lentement, et son ventre se contractait, parcouru de spasmes violents et peu agréables. Il composa un nouveau numéro et laissa reposer l'appareil devant lui, en haut-parleur. La tonalité lui vrillait les oreilles.

Il raccrocha.

Il fixa son téléphone sans véritablement le voir, focalisant son attention sur les bruits que Kate faisait dans le salon en se déplaçant. Il se foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle empiète sur son espace, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne dans le couloir, ni dans sa chambre, ni quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà bien gentil de lui laisser le canapé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il la ferait dormir dans la baignoire.

Il recomposa le numéro.

La tonalité, encore, et au moment où la messagerie allait de nouveau se mettre en route, on décrocha.

_\- « Allô ? »_

Derek soupira alors qu'il sentait la tension le quitter en entendant la voix de Stiles, déformée par la distance, sortir des haut-parleurs du petit appareil.

\- Hey. Marmonna-t-il. Je te dérange peut-être ?

Un petit temps.

_\- « Non, Der'. Ne t'en fais pas. »_

Mais l'intonation dans la voix du jeune homme trahissait son mensonge. Le jeune père soupira mais ne releva pas. Tandis que Moon s'approchait pour se frotter à ses jambes, il se pencha pour lui grattouiller la tête, puis retira le haut-parleur et porta le téléphone à son oreille pour se laisser aller dans son fauteuil.

\- Il paraît que... que tu l'as croisée dans l'ascenseur. Soupira-t-il en se grattant le menton.

_\- « Oh... Oui. Je... je ne l'avais pas reconnue. »_

La voix de Stiles était détachée et le cœur de Derek se serra.

_\- « ..C-Comment tu vas ? » _Lui demanda-t-il après une petite hésitation.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lui confia-t-il.

_\- « Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était partie ? »_

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

_\- « Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était de retour ? »_

\- Ça, par contre, j'aimerais le savoir. Grogna-t-il.

Un autre temps de silence.

_\- « Et Sarah ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »_

Derek soupira et essuya de la paume de sa main une larme traîtresse qui roulait sur sa joue. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts trop longtemps, c'est tout.

\- J'ai interdit à Kate de la toucher, de l'approcher, et j'ai pris un peu de temps pour dire à Sarah ce qui se passait. Comme quoi elle était revenue et... et aimerait la voir.

Il renifla discrètement.

\- _« Et alors ? »_

\- Et alors rien.

\- _« Oh. Et... C'est... une bonne chose, non ? »_

\- Quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment rien. Elle m'a écouté, et plus rien. Elle a gardé son panda dans ses bras et s'est mise à fixer le vide. Elle a à peine mangé, lui a à peine jeté un coup d'œil...

_\- « ... Je suis désolé, Der'. »_

\- C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression de retrouver la Sarah d'autrefois. C'est affreux à dire, mais je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle réagisse. Et violemment, d'ailleurs. Qui sait, ça aurait pu la faire flipper et la faire repartir. Soupira-t-il enfin.

_\- « Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »_

\- Comment ça ?

_\- « Par rapport à elle... Tu sais. Est-ce que tu vas la laisser revenir... comme ça ? »_

\- ... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Un silence, lourd, pesant s'installa entre eux.

_\- « Mouais, tu as raison. » _Déclara enfin Stiles avant de soupirer. _« Bon. Je... je vais te laisser. Je viendrais demain à- »_

\- Stiles. Le coupa-t-il. Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

_\- « ... Oublie ça Derek. »_

\- Non mais-

_\- « Je suis sérieux, tu as des choses plus importantes à gérer pour le moment. » _

\- Stiles, je...

Il soupira.

\- Très bien. Chuchota-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai pris ma journée, demain.

_\- « Ok. On se voit Lundi alors. »_

\- Stiles...

_\- « Bonne nuit Derek. »_

Et il raccrocha. Le jeune père resta quelques instants sans bouger, le téléphone collé à son oreille, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, retenant... Eh bien, retenant à peu près tout. Puis, lentement, il posa son téléphone sur son bureau et éteignit la lumière. Il resta ainsi dans le noir à fixer le vide, comme Sarah l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Rectification.

Tout était déjà très compliqué, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Anaxhope** : Je saiiiiis \o

ce chapitre réponds-t-il à tres questions existencielles ?

Oui ! j'ai déjà écrit la fin, et il y a aura - normalement - 40 chapitres, avec deux chapitres bonus, exactement. Et oui, il y aura cde la guimauve.

**Misew **: C'est une fin -pas- cool !

Rho, un p'tit cliff de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal.

**Marion **: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Si ! Si ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes questions.

**Lila **: Eh oui, il y était presque... ou pas. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus...

**lucie33 **: Je sais je sais.

Bien sur que Stiles et Derek sont compliqués. Pluis compliqués qu'ueux, ça n'exsiste pas ! Eh siii, Kaaate... Que dis-tu du chapitre ?

**cleem **: Kate ? Parce que ! *sort*

Ce chapitre te conviens-t-il ?

**Lucie **: Oui, je sais, je suis horrible. #SorryNotSorry \o/ Noooon, ne pleure pas voyons. C'est un happy-end, je le rapelle.

**La Panda **: Je sais que je suis cruelle. Je souis machiavélique. Elle fait là que... Eh bien, elle est là parce que j'avais besoin d'elle. La suite te conviens-t-elle ?

**Alumette **: Chiiii. Parce queeeee !

**Francesca **: Je sais que je suis cruelle \o

* * *

_Xoxo, 'Win._


	30. CONCURRENCE

****NOTE**** : • Chewre est géniale, je le dis encore et toujours, mais là... On lui envoie des poutoux, des câlins, des PUTAINS DE LINGOS D'OR quoi OwO

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Je suis un peu en retard, je suis désolé, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis. Mais le chapitre est là :D Un peu court et sans rien de très important dedans, mais … J'ai réalisé qu'il serait trop long si je mettais tout ce que je voulais dedans. De plus, étant donné la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire, c'est ou je faisais comme ça, c'est à dire un chapitre « cours » et je le publierais avec pas trop de retard ou  
je mettais tout ce que je voulais dedans et je repoussais la publication à la semaine prochaine. Et je crois avoir déjà assez prit de retard.

**• **J'aurais une surprise pour vous Jeudi. Je pense que ça vous plaira :D

**• **Je suis ENCORE en retard dans les réponses aux reviews. Je suis désolé, j'essaye de me mettre à jour, mais... Gosh, c'est dur X_x Pour le moment, on est Lundi, il est 18h et j'ai encore 45 reviews à répondre. J'essayerais d'être à jour d'ici la publication de ce chapitre... Allez zou, on y va.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV STILES

• Général

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF – ****CONCURRENCE**** -**

_DNKL – Wolfhour_

Stiles n'avait rien dit à personne. Il avait réussi à cacher ses sentiments à ses amis derrière un grand sourire, et heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vu Lydia. Elle, par contre, aurait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu lui cacher, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il avait aussi fait en sorte d'avoir un week-end chargé, se perdant dans une danse chaotique connue de lui seul sous les néons criards du Jungle, s'enterrant sous ses révisions ou rattrapant son retard dans toutes ses séries. Tout et n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il n'avait pas à penser à Derek, Sarah et... la femme de retour. Ce fut donc plus fatigué encore qu'il ne l'avait été vendredi soir qu'il se pointa en cours le lundi matin. Et comme apparemment, il avait offensé quelques divinités quelconque, toute l'agitation de ses derniers jours avaient effacé quelques préoccupations majeures, comme la conférence à sa fac-non-obligatoire-bien-sûr-mais-tu-es-un-peu-mal-barré-pour-les-partiels-de-fin-d'année-si-tu-n'y-vas-pas-mais-après-le-choix-est-tout-à-toi, conférence qui collait à peine avec l'heure de la sortie des classes de l'école de Sarah. Il avait complètement oublié... complètement. Et de plus, il avait omis d'appeler Victoria pour lui demander de veiller sur la petite quelques minutes, le temps qu'il arrive, si par malheur il venait à être en retard.

Ce n'est qu'à quinze heures trente qu'il le réalisa. Et bien sûr, comme son université était à la pointe, elle possédait des brouilleurs de réseaux dans les amphithéâtres. Il était donc dans l'incapacité d'envoyer un texto à Victoria pour lui demander ce service, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Il adorait sa vie.

Donc, pour la première fois depuis biiiien longtemps, Stiles quitta un cours plus tôt. Il avait été discret, assez pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, parce que tout de même : quand on dit que l'on va donner une conférence de 14h à 16h15, on n'est toujours pas en train de parler à vingt-sept !

Normalement, il était toujours devant l'école à vingt-cinq. Il discutait quelques minutes avec celle qui venait chercher Erica, que ce soit Lucille, Victoria ou d'autres baby-sitters, et à quarante, ils levaient le camp.

Là, il réussit à arriver à quarante-deux - un record de vitesse qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour son matricule. Heureusement qu'il n'était tombé sur aucun policier, ça aurait pu très mal se terminer pour lui -. Sauf qu'en arrivant en courant devant l'école, il ne trouva que Victoria en train de regarder sa montre, et Erica qui grignotait des gâteaux. Aucune trace de Sarah. Le visage soucieux de la grand-mère de la petite s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Stiles arriver vers eux.

\- Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Le jeune homme chercha à retrouver sa respiration, qui s'était égarée quelque part entre sa jeep et la façade de l'école.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler !

Stiles avala difficilement sa salive en jetant un regard à son portable.

Ouais, il était définitivement maudit aujourd'hui : Son téléphone n'avait toujours pas reconnu une antenne relais, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus en ce moment. Il était peut-être temps qu'il change l'antiquité qu'il se trimbalait depuis le début du lycée pour un modèle plus récent. Il releva des yeux hagards vers Victoria.

\- Où est Sarah ?

La femme fit une grimace.

\- Comme j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, j'avais proposé aux filles d'aller au parc en t'attendant. Et est arrivée cette femme blonde, qui m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Elle voulait emmener Sarah, mais je ne voulais pas. C'est là que j'ai essayé de t'appeler.

Une sueur froide parcourut le jeune homme.

\- De... de quoi ? Une blonde ? A quoi elle ressemblait ?

\- Je... j'en sais rien, blonde, vulgaire... suffisante. Pffeu. Le truc, c'est que Sarah semblait la connaître... elle l'a suivie sans problème, donc j'ai laissé faire. Mais ça m'inquiète.

\- ... Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit au revoir ? Sarah ?

\- Euh... Eh bien, non. D'ailleurs, ça m'a étonnée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, ce n'est plus dans ses habitudes.

L'étudiant la fixa et sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Put...ride ! Termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Erica.

Puis il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture. Victoria tenta de le suivre.

\- Stiles ! Tout va bien ?

\- La blonde ! Commença-t-il en grimpant dans sa jeep. C'est sa mère ! Cracha-t-il.

Puis il mit fin à la discussion en mettant le contact et disparut au coin de la rue.

Il déboula en trombe dans l'appartement.

\- Sarah ?! Sarah ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Il la trouva sagement assise sur le canapé, ses petites mains sur ses genoux et le regard figé. Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui, rendant ses jambes toutes molles. Il soupira puis s'avança.

\- Monkey, tu m'as fait peur.

Il s'accroupit face à elle, et elle sembla enfin réaliser sa présence. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et, sans signe annonciateur, elle lui sauta dessus, enserrant son cou pour le serrer très fort. Stiles perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses, interdit. Les mains au-dessus d'elle sans oser la toucher, bien trop surpris, il baissa son regard vers elle.

\- ... Sarah ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle resserra sa prise en appuyant son front dans son cou et se mit à trembler. Le cœur lourd, il posa une main sur ses cheveux pour glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches, et quand le col de son t-shirt s'humidifia, il la serra doucement contre lui et se mit à la bercer, en chuchotant doucement qu'il était là, que tout allait bien.

Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Stiles, ils n'auraient pas bougé. Malheureusement, les plaintes de Moon qui grattait à la porte du bureau dans lequel elle était enfermée le poussèrent à se redresser. Sauf que pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, Sarah refusa de quitter ses bras. Alors il se releva avec un véritable petit "Monkey"accroché à son cou et bien installé au creux de sa hanche. Sa petite main avait agrippé son t-shirt et elle semblait bien décidée à prendre racine, quitte à fusionner avec lui. Il lui caressa la tête en souriant doucement puis embrassa le haut de son crâne. Quand il libéra Moon, ce fut un canidé enragé qui déboula dans le salon. Elle glissa sur le parquet en tombant à moitié et percuta les gamelles au point d'en reverser un peu partout.

\- Hey, calme-toi, la pile électrique ! Sursauta Stiles.

Il se rapprocha de la chienne, qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans sa gamelle d'eau. Elle releva la tête et aboya contre luiplusieurs fois. Il se pencha donc, récupéra le petit bol en acier inoxydable, le remplit d'eau pour le poser devant la petite chienne, qui le vida une seconde fois en un temps record. Puis elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, haletante. Stiles la fixa.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermée ... se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Depuis ce matin, elle traînait dans mes pattes.

Dans ses bras, Stiles sentit la petite Sarah se crisper tandis que sa mère rentrait dans la pièce, en peignoir de bain, essuyant ses cheveux mouillés d'une serviette blanche. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire - qu'il ne lui rendit pas, faut pas déconner non plus - et s'approcha de lui en tendant les bras vers Sarah. La petite lâcha un petit bruit en resserrant sa prise, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son baby-sitter. Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à Kate, dont le sourire se fana. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Ce que je fais ... Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire ?!

Il serra les poings et inspira fortement, pour tenter de se calmer un minimum, avant de se pencher et de déposer Sarah sur le sol. Elle se tenait toujours à son cou, semblant refuser de le lâcher, et il lui attrapa doucement les mains.

\- Hey, Monkey. Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, avec Moon ?

Elle lui lança un regard paniqué. Lui, il lui fit un sourire confiant et glissa son pouce sur le haut de sa main pour essayer de la détendre.

\- J'arrive très vite, d'accord ?

Elle le fixa puis, doucement, hocha la tête. Elle resta tout de même un petit instant à côté de Stiles avant d'aller caresser Moon et de passer à côté de sa mère sans lui accorder un regard pour enfin disparaître dans le couloir. Stiles la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Argent.

\- Vous réalisez la peur que vous m'avez faite ?! Explosa-t-il quand elle fut partie.

Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son peignoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller la chercher à l'école sans me prévenir ?! J'ai cru qu'elle s'était fait enlever ou je ne sais quoi encore !

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je suis sa mère, il est normal que j'aille la chercher à l'école, voyons ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et Stiles détourna le regard en serrant les dents.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas vous habiller ? Marmonna-t-il, gêné.

\- Quoi ? Le corps d'une femme te dégoûte ? Ricana-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra et son ventre se contracta. Ah oui tiens, il l'avait oublié ça : Elle le savait. Merde. Il était dans la merde, non ?

\- Et puis, de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi. Lui sourit-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que vous habitez ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à contrôler.

\- Voyons, mon mari n'allait pas me mettre à l'hôtel non plus. Gloussa-t-elle en souriant.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- ...Mari...

\- Oui, Mari ! Époux, concubin, mari quoi. Les robes, les fleurs, le blanc, tout ça !

Elle leva sa main gauche devant elle et agita les doigts, où trônait une bagouze énorme, sûrement en or blanc et sertie de fins diamants blancs. Stiles déglutit en sentant son cœur se tordre et la nausée l'envahir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il l'avait de nouveau demandée en mariage ? Ou pire, Derek n'avait-il fait aucune procédure de divorce ? En plus d'un hétéro, il avait touché un mec maqué. Marié ! Il était devenu pathétiquement désespéré avec le temps, hein...

Finalement, ce qu'il avait craint s'était réalisé, ses fichues protections n'avaient vraiment servi à rien.

\- J'ai récupéré ma fille, mon mari et mon côté du lit. Ah~ j'ai vraiment une vie formidable, tu ne trouves pas ? Le questionna-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Il déglutît et hocha difficilement la tête.

\- Et pour l'école, je suis désolée. Déclara-t-elle avec une moue. Mais je suis là, donc on va avoir beaucoup moins besoin de toi, tu sais.

Elle semblait vraiment embêtée. Enfin, elle semblait, seulement.

\- Ouais. Je verrai ce que Derek en dit.

\- Bien sûr.

Nouveau sourire _colgate_. Il était une mauvaise personne s'il avait envie de la frapper ?

\- Bon.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge du four.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, dis-donc.

Il la regarda à son tour et haussa un sourcil. 18h10, tout à fait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu dois avoir plein de choses à faire.

Il cligna des yeux, puis lui sourit, tout aussi faussement qu'elle.

\- C'est vrai. Déclara-t-il en récupérant son sac.

Puis il se dirigea d'une marche sûre vers la chambre de la petite, passant à côté de Kate. Celle-ci le regarda faire, perdue.

\- Euh... la sortie est par là... non ?

\- J'ai un boulot à faire. Expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il traversa le couloir rapidement puis rentra doucement dans la chambre de Sarah après avoir toqué deux fois. Elle était assise dos à la porte, continuant de peigner ce qui semblait être une des seules poupées avec laquelle elle jouait, alors il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Hey, Monkey. De quel pays cette demoiselle est-elle la princesse ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, comme surprise de le trouver là. Elle lui sourit tout doucement puis lui tendit la licorne pour qu'il joue avec elle. Moon, quant à elle, gambadait joyeusement entre les jouets, tout en travers de la chambre.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à aller sauver moult pays d'envahisseurs venus d'ailleurs, le jeune étudiant se redressa et s'étira pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je vais aller vérifier que Derek est rentré et je filerai à ma maison. Apprit-il à Sarah.

La petite le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis croisa les bras en gonflant les joues, boudant. Il sourit face à son entêtement et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne pour lui dire au revoir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte, Sarah avait cessé de bouder et s'était rapidement redressée pour se jeter dans ses jambes. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt, tirant dessus pour qu'il se penche vers elle et claqua un énorme bisou sur sa joue avant de retourner jouer avec ses peluches et ses playmobils. Stiles lui jeta un dernier regard en souriant tendrement puis sortit dans le couloir, Moon sur les talons. Des voix lui parvenaient du salon, et au vu du ton qu'elles avaient, il préféra refermer la porte de la chambre de la petite derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas du tout son style d'écouter les conversations d'autrui - Ok, soyons sérieux un instant, c'était son passe-temps favori - mais là, il ne chercha pas à entendre. Les éclats de voix lui parvenaient, c'est tout.

\- ... onne ne pouvait la toucher !

\- C'est différent avec lui !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien je ne l'aime pas, et je n'aime pas la manière dont il se comporte !

Stiles inspira et rentra dans le salon en faisant percuter son sac contre le mur pour prévenir de son arrivée, prétendant être occupé par un message important sur son téléphone. Puis il releva les yeux pour apercevoir Kate - qui s'était enfin habillée, merci bien - qui le fusillait du regard et Derek qui se frottait les yeux.

\- Salut Derek. Le salua-t-il, faisant fi du regard de la ... femme de son ami.

Le jeune père rouvrit les yeux et se tourna un peu vers lui pour lui sourire gentiment.

\- Hey Stiles.

\- Je vais y aller, Danny a besoin de moi.

Le jeune étudiant hocha la tête pour les saluer et commença à partir avant de tourner sur lui-même pour jeter un regard à la femme, combattant son sourire pour qu'il reste bien en place.

\- Et pour demain, je m'occupe personnellement du ramassage scolaire de Sarah hein, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de vous déplacer.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, sûrement de douces paroles, mais Derek fut plus rapide.

\- Bien sûr que tu t'occupes de la sortie d'école de Sarah. Pourquoi le préciser ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, tu vois ça avec ta femme, moi j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Marmonna-t-il en montrant son téléphone.

\- Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Commença Derek d'un ton froid en se tournant vers sa femme.

Stiles recula doucement en regardant l'échange qui allait être, sans aucun doute, explosif.

\- Mais rien ! Je suis juste allée chercher Sarah à l'école aujourd'hui ! C'est mon rôle, non ?

\- Tu avais prévenu Stiles ?

\- Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- QUOI ? Explosa le père.

Le jeune baby-sitter sursauta sous la voix forte de Derek. Ok, il s'attendait à ce que ça parte en sucette, mais... Il pensait qu'ils allaient attendre d'être en privé, tout de même ! Il déglutit et, avant de regretter d'en avoir trop entendu, resserra sa prise sur son sac et quitta l'appartement. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'adossa à la porte. Il entendait les voix étouffées des deux parents dans l'appartement, sans en comprendre un traître mot. Il eut une petite pensée triste pour Sarah, espérant qu'elle ne les surprendrait pas dans cette situation, mais très vite la culpabilité prit le dessus. Pourquoi la culpabilité ? Parce que cette situation lui faisait plaisir. Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là et il se sentait fébrile. C'était mal. Il soupira et claqua sa tête contre la porte. Merde, il était vraiment dans la merde.

Au final, son prétexte pour quitter rapidement l'appartement et cette femme si désagréable n'allait pas en être un. Il attrapa son portable et appela Danny.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient installés sur le canapé de Danny, tous deux enroulés dans une énorme couette en plume d'oie, et mangeaient un énorme pot de glace. Tout avait débuté quelques années plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Ils s'étaient jurés qu'un jour, ils allaient jouer les parfaites parodies de femmes de comédies romantiques lors de leurs déprimes. Ils s'en étaient peut-être moqués à l'époque, mais mine de rien, cela pouvait faire du bien. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils le faisaient. La première fois pour Stiles, à cause de Malia. La seconde fois pour Danny, à cause d'Ethan. Ils l'avaient refait quelques jours plus tôt chez Stiles, de nouveau pour Danny et ENCORE à cause d'Ethan ; et aujourd'hui... Eh bien, c'était pour les deux.

C'était grâce à Danny et à son expérience avec Ethan que Stiles s'était juré de ne jamais s'enticher d'un mec qui n'aimait pas les hommes. Son ex était malheureusement tombé éperdument amoureux d'Ethan, un hétéro coureur de jupons. Contre toute attente, Ethan avait changé en sa compagnie, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Enfin... si on voulait. Ils étaient sortis ensemble... mais en cachette. Pendant huit mois, ils s'étaient vus seuls et en privé. Pendant huit mois, Danny avait été amoureux et avait patiemment attendu qu'Ethan prenne son courage à deux mains pour sortir du placard, afin qu'ils puissent vivre leur idylle aux yeux de tous. Jusqu'au jour où Stiles, dans toute sa candeur, lui avait conté sa rencontre avec leurs vieux amis croisés en soirée, Ethan et son jumeau Aiden, tous les deux avec leurs copines respectives. Il lui avait raconté qu'Aiden pensait que la copine d'Ethan était la bonne, étant donné que cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ce soir-là, et sans le savoir, le pauvre Stiles avait contribué au brisage de cœur en règle de Danny. Le jeune homme avait quitté Ethan le lendemain, après l'avoir confronté à son petit jeu et engueulé. Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à parler d'habiter sous le même toit, de construire leur petite vie ensemble, Danny s'était senti idiot de s'être fait mener par le bout du nez. Dès lors, il avait essayé de tourner la page, mais il avait eu du mal à passer à autre chose, surtout à cause de ce salaud d'infidèle, qui s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Il l'avait appelé tous les jours pour lui dire de revenir, encore et encore, lui disant qu'il lui manquait, qu'il lui avait acheté une bague, que cette nana, ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'une erreur ; Que ce n'était rien par rapport à lui, qu'elle ne comptait pas... Il ne l'avait pas lâché pendant cinq mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage avec Aiden pour aller faire ses études au Nevada. Danny avait alors changé de numéro - pour la deuxième fois - et définitivement tourné la page. Jusqu'à il y a cinq jours, où Ethan avait réussi à avoir son nouveau numéro et l'avait appelé. Et Stiles avait ramassé Danny à la petite cuillère, comme il l'avait prédit. Parce que, même si Danny avait surmonté ça, la douleur était toujours présente, et les propos d'Ethan l'avaient tout de même touché.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles était certes présent pour lui, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir son pote Danny qui l'épaule, lui aussi. Et les deux se retrouvaient ainsi, à déprimer sur le canapé.

\- Alors... au moment où tu te décidais enfin à parler à ton père célibataire pour officialiser votre relation déjà bizarre au départ, son ex-femme est revenue. Résuma rapidement le jeune homme.

Stiles suçota sa cuillère en regardant dans le vide avant de la planter dans le pot de crème glacée, enfouissant une méga dose de vanille-caramel dans sa bouche.

\- Hom, 'pas ch'on ex-faimme. Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Pardon ?

Le baby-sitter avala et grimaça sous la fraîcheur de leur friandise. Son cerveau allait bientôt geler s'il continuait à avaler aussi vite.

\- C'est pas son ex-femme. C'est sa femme, elle me l'a bien rappelé.

\- ... Quoi ? Ils sont toujours mariés ?!

\- …ou il l'a redemandée en mariage, j'en sais rien.

\- Tu te fous d'moi... Soupira Danny en lâchant sa cuillère dans le pot de glace.

Le jeune étudiant hocha doucement la tête en jouant avec la crème glacée.

\- Hm... apparemment, ils ont bien repris leurs marques tous les deux...

Il frissonna en repensant à son départ et un sourire éclaira ses traits.

\- Stiles ? Je n'aime pas ce sourire de p'tit sadique. Il y a un bon point dans cette histoire ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami en souriant.

\- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Ils s'engueulaient quand je suis parti, et plutôt violemment. Je pense que Derek trouve qu'elle prend trop de libertés avec Sarah.

\- C'est mauvais. Très mauvais ça. Grimaça Danny en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Être jaloux d'une femme alors qu'elle n'est même pas ta concurrente directe...

\- Je suis son concurrent direct. Bougonna-t-il.

\- Tu l'as dit à Derek ?

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, hein ? "Hey, ta femme est de retour, on va se battre tous les deux pour t'avoir, tu verras, ce sera cool." Non. Vraiment pas.

\- Je pense qu'il aimerait être au courant que, quand il n'est pas là, vous êtes en compétition.

\- ... Eh bien on n'est pas en compétition, alors.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment rien lui dire ?

\- Et briser un mariage ? Non. Je refuse de briser un mariage.

\- Pourtant, tu couchais avec Derek alors qu'il était toujours marié.

\- Je ne le savais pas ! Grogna Stiles en s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couette.

Ils restèrent un moment à grignoter leur glace.

Pour une fois, Stiles ne se sentait pas mieux après avoir parlé à son ami. Il se sentait même encore pire, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour remédier à ça. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, soupirant discrètement. Danny le regarda et lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

Pour le coup, Stiles s'était vraiment empêtré dans une affaire à problème, et il n'en voyait pas le bout.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**cleem** : Oui, il faut abattre Kate. Pour ce qui est d'appeler Peter et Laura... hm... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui va se passer. Mais je ne spoil rien ;) J'adore ton scénario ! xD Il est parfait, mais, nee, c'pas çaaaaa :D Tu verras pour la suite .w.

Nous sommes tous Katetophobe.

**Misew** : Nooon, ne stress pas voyons ! :o Je le rappelle et je le répète : C'est un happy-end!Sterek !

**Lucie **: Oui, total bordel xD Oui, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas la rendre agréable, c'est sur. Ca va arriver oui. Ne t'en fait pas... Pas trop. J'espère bien que tu seras là pour la suite !

**Sasunaruchan **: AH BAH BRAVO ! TU AS CASSER LA PAGES DES REVIEWS ! èOé SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Parce que. Parce que. Parce que. Parce que. PARCE QUE ! Tu peux m'appeler Eowin, tu sais ;D *sort* Nooon, ne meurt pas èOé Si tu peux ! SI TU PEUX ! Naaan, c'pas vraiment possible qu'ils fassent des bébés, ahahaha ! Mais... Je sais pas, j'hésite, je pense qu'un jour ils adopteront, ou ferrons appel à une mère porte-... Zut, je sais pas si c'est légal en Californie :o Faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Mais oui, pas besoin de te censurer : Ça part en putain de cacahuète – je suis pas sur que ce soit cacahuète le mot exact, mais ça passe bien \o/ - NON ! Ne la tue pas tout de suite ! :o J'en ai encore besoin ! imprime une photo d'elle, colle-là sur ton mur et joue aux fléchettes. Quand j'en aurais finis avec elle, tu pourras faire toooout ce que tu as prévu :D AH ! C'est exactement ça, Derek est totalement impuissant . truc, c'est que tu la vois comme une débile, stupide, ignorante, cabochée et inutile parce que tu ne l'aime pas. Le portrait que tu fais, ce serait plus Jennyfer ( Tu l'avais oublié elle, hein ? ;D) Mais, malheureusement, Kate n'est pas tout ça. Avec Jennyfer, ça n'aurait pas tenu plus de deux mois, puisqu'elle n'était pas son genre. Mais Kate... Kate est belle, intelligente, indépendante. Elle sait aussi être romantique, douce, agréable... Parce qu'il faut savoir qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble quand il avait 16 et elle 18 ans. Et ça a durer pendant 4 ans. Enfin 7,5 si on compte les trois ans et demi après la naissance de Sarah. Il fallait bien quelque chose pour que ça dure autant de temps... Même si à la fin, ça battait de l'aile.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Allez zou ! J'y retourne ! Xoxo !

**jaaku** : Mon histoire te rend dingue... Dans le bon sens j'espère ! Enfin, au vue de ce que tu dis, c'est le cas, et j'en suis très heureuse ! \o Ouiii, j'aime écrire Peter et Laura, ils ressemblent tellement à ma famille... Ahaha xD Oui... Derek est mal barré et ça réaction est... Eh bien, la seule réaction qu'il pouvait avoir .x. Oui, son retour va servir à l'histoire ! .w.

Merci pour ta réaction :D Elle me touche beaucoup, mais, en y repensant, surtout constatant que je n'ai jamais eu de réponse, je pense que ce n'était qu'un troll :) Un troll psychotique et alambiqué, mais un troll tout de même. Et je dis ça sans animosité aucune, hein. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai prit un peu de retard, mais pas à cause de la chaleur, huhuhu.

**PandaLoveSterek** : Ne t'en fait paaAAAAAAAAH ne m'agresse paaaaas ! TtoTT Kate est là parce que.. Eh bien parce que j'avais besoin d'aide, héhéhé xD

Meurchi pour ta reviiieeew ! :D

**Francesca** : Moi aussi je suis en col- Wait, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Ah bah non en fait, moi ça va :) Là, oui. Tout le monde va aller mal u_u

**Alumette** : Tout à fait ! Je suis d'accord ! Et Stiles sera l'antidote. Ou presque. #NoSpoil

**sandrine **: Ouiii, je suis sur que c'est un happy-end \o Déstresse, ça va bien s'passer ;)

**Le Visiteur **: J'assume ~ *chantonne*

**Marion **: Pourquoi je fais ça ? Hm... Parce que :D Et je ne te torture pas, je les torture, eux, mes persos \O Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je déteste Kate .W. Pour ce qui est de sa mort, eh bien non, quand même pas. J'ai prévu quelque chose, mais pas ça. Et non, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu es juste... Passionnée :D Poutoux poutoux *envoie plein de coeur*

**Flo** : Hey ! Bienvenu dans l'aven- Wait... Flo ? …. *lit la review en entière* OHMAGAD ! LES GENS ! TOUS LES GENS ! C'est Flo ! C'est ma toute première lectrice ! Elle me suit depuis mon premier chapitre écrit et posté sur Internet, en 2007 sur skyblog. A l'époque, c'était SKYLOG OUECH ! OHMAGAAAAAD ! *^* Alors, ma très chère Flo, si ça te dérange pas, je te répondrais à ta gentille review plus personnellement, genre par Mail ou par skype, je verrais. MAIS SACHE QUE JE T'AIME ! Genre, ULTRA fort ma chérie ! SAUF QUE je te hais. POURQUOI tu es a OSAKA, NEE ?! JE TE HAIIIIS, JE TE HAIIIIIS !

* * *

_Toudidoudidooouuuu ! Chewre est génial. Genre, trop. A mort ! :coeur : parce que, nee, je lui ai envoyé le chapitre hier ! HIER ! J'veux dire... Wah. Elle est allé trop vite. Elle est trop forte quoi. Pour les gens qui s'inquiétaient la semaine dernière, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai eu des p'tits soucis, du coup j'ai galère à être fluffy pour vous faire des poutoux. J'ai préféré ne pas le faire du coup .w. ENFIN ! Ca va mieux maintenant. BON ! Je poste ce chapitre, je vais essayé d'aller finir de répondre aux reviews, et puis... Et puis j'irais écrire un petit coup. On verra bien. _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_A lundi prochain pour la suite ! Ce sera... Eh bien, un chapitre plein de surprises :D_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	31. SOMMET---

****NOTE**** : • Après quelques petits soucis et de changement d'avis, de changement de trucs... BREF, après moult soucis, ****Chewre****** et moi, on a enfin réussit à donner quelque chose de potable ! On la remercie très fort ! **

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Je suis en retard d'une journée, je sais bien mais vous savez quoi ? La suite est pour bientôt.. Très bientôt. Parce que vu les cliff de marde que j'ai fait...

**• ******POUR LES SENSIBLES ! Attendez deux chapitres ****après celui-ci pour reprendre la lecture. Z'êtes prevenus \o/

• … Eh non, je ne suis toujours pas à jour dans les réponses aux reviews \o/

• N'oubliez pas, Jeudi de la semaine prochaine, Chapitre 2 de HTTYD ! :D

****• JOYEUX N'ANNIVERSAIRE A ERIIIKAAAAA ! \o/****

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV STILES

• Drama, Angst

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE – ****SOMMET...**** -**

_THE NOISY FREAKS – Tonight_

\- Non, vraiment, je ne trouve pas que ton véhicule soit très approprié pour une enfant !

Stiles inspira profondément en claquant la porte de sa voiture après avoir attaché Sarah sur le siège auto. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, celle-là ? Ne lui avait-il pourtant pas clairement dit qu'il s'occupait personnellement du ramassage scolaire de Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que cette conna-

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ce qu'il pouvait être virulent avec cette femme, incroyable. Cela dit, elle était tout ce qu'il détestait : sûre d'elle, belle, sûrement intelligente, fille de bonne famille, il adorait sa nièce et elle avait, avec l'aide de Derek, fait une magnifique et adorable petite fille. Et il la détestait pour tout ça. Il la détestait, parce qu'il l'enviait. Énormément. A peine cinq jour qu'elle était de retour dans la vie de Sarah, et dans celle de Derek, et il ne pouvait déjà plus la voir en peinture. Lydia avait eu raison lors de son scénario : Stiles était jaloux. Jaloux comme jamais, qu'elle soit revenue comme une fleur et que Derek n'ait pas réagi. Lui, il avait été là, il avait vu le jeune père au plus mal, imbibé d'alcool. Il avait vu Sarah renfermée sur elle-même, éteinte. Il avait vu au fond d'elle, caché derrière le mutisme et la peur du contact, la volonté de s'en sortir. Il savait que malgré son très jeune âge, elle savait que son papa avait mal de la voir comme ça. Il avait vu les larmes refoulées, il les avait vus se démener contre la noirceur qui leur collait à la peau, et finalement, il les avait enfin vus passer outre et commencer à s'en sortir. Et aujourd'hui, celle qui leur avait ouvert la voie vers le fond du gouffre, revenait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, pour réclamer ses "biens". Et dans un sens, si Derek ne l'avait pas encore mise à la porte, s'ils étaient de nouveau fiancés comme elle le clamait haut et fort, c'est qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tort. Et ça, ça blessait Stiles. Bien sûr que ça le blessait, parce qu'outre les tendances romantiques qu'il pouvait avoir envers Derek, observer celui-ci rester impassible et la laisser prendre ses aises avec eux, et surtout avec Sarah au risque de la brusquer plus ou moins intentionnellement, ça le rendait malade. Pourquoi Derek ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi la laissait-il revenir dans leurs vies sans demander plus amples explications ?

C'était sa réaction qui le blessait, et aussi le fait de bien ressentir que, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, sa relation avec Derek avait indubitablement changé. Ce n'était plus pareil, et tout était de la faute de Kate. Comme la veille, il ne se sentait pas de rester après que Derek soit rentré du travail pour papoter avec lui, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis des mois maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour lui, et rien que d'y penser, ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il allait malheureusement devoir clairement dire à Derek qu'il n'allait plus que se cantonner à son travail de baby-sitter. Sa place d'ami proche et particulier lui semblait être sacrement compromise.

Il sortit de ses pensées et offrit un sourire poli, mais faux, à Kate, qui observait sa vieille jeep d'un regard dégoûté.

\- Ma voiture est claire, merci bien. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris hier quand j'ai dit que je m'occupais du ramassage de Sarah ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe.

Ouais, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton. Si je veux venir chercher ma fille à l'école, ça me regarde, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup trop de liberté.

\- Ça me regarde aussi, puisque c'est moi qui suis censé venir la chercher. Grogna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue chercher Sarah. Je vais voir mon père, et je passais dans le coin pour voir comment elle allait.

\- Parce que vous vous en souciez aujourd'hui ?

C'était VRAIMENT plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Elle lui sortait par les yeux.

Oui, il était jaloux. Voilà, c'était dit, il assumait à moitié, on passe à autre chose ?

Cela dit, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir apprécier une telle femme, même si les circonstances étaient autres...

Kate le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu te crois vraiment tout permis. Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse. Mais où est-ce que Derek t'a pêché ? A la sortie du collège ? Ricana-t-elle.

\- Vous me trouvez trop jeune ? Pourtant, je sais bien mieux m'occuper de votre fille que vous-même.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne te permets pas !

\- Eh bien, je me permets seul ! Haussa-t-il la voix. Et arrêtez d'être aussi familière avec moi, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, à ce que je sache !

\- J'ai rarement vu des teignes de ta trempe !

\- Et j'ai rarement vu d'opportunistes tels que vous. Surenchérit-il.

Elle le fixa méchamment et haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est moi, l'opportuniste ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège, à traîner autour de Derek comme un petit chien ? Je ne suis pas une idiote, et je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un petit fouille-merde comme toi.

\- C'est vous qui êtes partie pendant deux ans, moi j'ai été là pour recoller les morceaux.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu auras. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien offrir à Derek, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais le beau auprès de ma fille pour la retourner contre moi que tu auras quoi que ce soit. Je me fous que tu sois un gobeur de bites incroyable. Je suis sa femme, c'est ma fille, mais toi, tu n'es rien. Qu'une passade, juste une passade, rien de plus. Tu crois vraiment que quelques mois de flirt valent quelque chose face à sept ans de vie commune ? Ça ne vaut rien, que dalle.

Le jeune homme recula sous le coup vil et bas qu'elle venait de lui asséner. Il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Elle sourit, victorieuse.

\- Et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. C'est un homme à femmes, tu n'as été là que pour combler son manque d'affection passager.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites.

Il réussissait très bien à cacher son malaise et ses doutes, mais malheureusement, il avait bien peur qu'elle ait raison...

\- Je sais ce que je dis, tu ne connais pas Derek aussi bien que moi. Tu ne pourras jamais le combler.

\- Vous n'en savez rien.

\- Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisie, et pas toi. Mima-t-elle d'être déçue pour lui.

Stiles déglutit, la fixant puis plissa des yeux avec un sourire.

\- En fait, vous avez peur de moi.

Elle parut surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous déversez votre venin sur moi pour me faire fuir, parce que vous n'êtes pas sûre de ravoir l'affection de Derek, sachant que c'est déjà compromis pour Sarah, puisqu'elle est terrorisée par votre seule présence. Déclara-t-il en jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la voiture, où Sarah avait enfoui sa tête dans sa peluche panda pour éviter de voir ce qui se passait en dehors de la voiture. Elle a peur de vous.

\- Tu te méprends complètement.

Mais sa réaction était tellement véhémente qu'elle se contredisait dans ses propres paroles.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sûr. Fredonna-t-il, à son tour victorieux.

Il y croyait... un peu. Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi abattu devant elle. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était en train de fabuler un peu trop, mais l'espoir était en train de pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es exécrable. Cracha-t-elle. Et tellement juvénile.

\- C'est ma marque de fabrique. Sourit-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- On en n'a pas fini tous les deux. S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je crois, au contraire, que nous nous sommes tout dit. C'est vous qui êtes partie en les laissant derrière vous. Après, il ne faut pas vous étonner d'avoir perdu votre place auprès d'eux.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais me remplacer auprès de Derek et de ma fille.

Elle se détourna et attrapa la porte arrière pour l'ouvrir et sûrement récupérer Sarah. Il la claqua brutalement.

\- N'y pensez même pas. La fusilla-t-il du regard.

\- Tu vas me prendre ma fille, en plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Elle est terrifiée, vous lui faites peur. Elle a besoin de stabilité et vous, vous voulez tout détruire pour une histoire de jalousie maladive ? Vous ne vous souciez même pas vraiment d'elle, vous faites semblant. Eh bien, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Tant que je serai là, vous ne l'approcherez pas et ne vous servirez pas d'elle.

Elle le gifla.

Il n'avait que rarement été giflé par une fille dans sa vie, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoiles danser devant ses yeux. C'est qu'elle frappait fort, la garce !

\- Tu es viré ! Cracha-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête, ses doigts massant sa joue et sa mâchoire, avant de lui offrir un sourire confiant.

\- Ça, vous voyez ma jolie, ça ne dépend pas de vous. C'est Derek qui m'a engagé, c'est à lui de me remercier s'il le veut.

Il fit rouler sa mâchoire pour la détendre.

\- C'est bête, hein ?

Avant de regretter son élan de courage quelque peu suicidaire, il grimpa au volant de sa voiture, lui souhaita une hypocrite "_Bonne journée"_ avant de démarrer et de s'engager sur la route.

Il roula un moment en silence, avant de s'arrêter sur le côté de la route. Il coupa le contact puis posa son front sur le volant. Il était... éreinté. C'était fatiguant de tenir tête à une femme aussi virulente que cette... que celle-ci. Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans son siège, soupirant profondément. Puis il se frotta le visage et se détacha pour passer à l'arrière. Sarah était recroquevillée sur son siège, son panda serré très fort dans ses petits bras. Il posa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux et lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, peu sûre d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça... Soupira son baby-sitter.

Et c'était vrai. Autant se prendre la tête avec sa mère ne l'embêtait pas du tout, voire même lui faisait du bien quand il arrivait à lui clouer le bec comme il venait de le faire, autant cela le blessait d'avoir eu à le faire devant la petite. Parce que oui, il n'aimait pas Kate, c'était dit, affirmé, etc, mais il ne voulait pas que Sarah prenne exemple sur lui. Certes, elle avait peur de Kate, ça transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle imprime des images de lui en train de crier sur sa mère dans son cerveau. Ça lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de disputes entre ses parents, mais il se souvenait très bien de Scott qui lui disait qu'il se souvenait plus de ses parents qui se bouffaient le nez plutôt que de s'aimer tendrement sur le canapé. Et Scott avait affirmé que, oui, peut-être que cela avait eu un impact sur sa manière de voir les choses, même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi.

Stiles secoua la tête. Son esprit était de nouveau parti un peu trop loin. Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment.

Puis, l'éclair de génie quand son regard dériva dans l'intérieur de sa petite voiture pour se figer sur une boîte jaune. Quoi d'autre était jaune et servait à transporter quelque chose ? Ses boîtes de médicaments. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait pas pris depuis … eh bien, quelques jours. Il ne se posait plus la question de savoir comment il avait pu oublier la conférence de la veille... Il soupira de nouveau et se pencha pour rattraper son sac de cours qui avait glissé sur le sol. Il en sortit sa boîte de médicaments, en goba deux puis but une grande gorgée d'eau.

Sarah s'était redressée et avait posé sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Stiles en suçant son pouce. Il soupira en s'excusant encore une fois et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. S'il commençait à oublier de prendre ses médicaments, ça n'allait plus...

.*.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Derek, après un détour au Diner pour prendre deux milk-shakes à emporter, Kate n'était pas là. Heureusement pour Stiles, d'ailleurs. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur la table basse, Sarah pour dessiner et Stiles pour réviser. Mais il n'avait pas la tête aux révisions. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Avec l'oublie de la prise de ses médicaments, il réalisait que ça commençait à faire beaucoup à gérer pour lui. C'était son point d'ancrage, son garde-fou : quand il en venait à oublier de prendre ses médicaments, c'était que son esprit était trop encombré et qu'il était proche du surmenage. Sauf que là, et il le savait, ce n'était pas à cause de ses études. Loin de là. Le retour de Kate remettait tout en question et, même si par sa pathologie, la monotonie d'un quotidien bien huilé était du genre à l'ennuyer rapidement, il s'était très vite fait à l'idée d'un quotidien avec ces deux zigotos. Mais le retour de la Femme remettait tout en question. Et son esprit saturait. Alors, certes, il lui avait tenu tête aujourd'hui, mais aurait-il la force de le faire tous les jours ? Surtout que ses études en prenaient un coup, il le ressentait bien. Et il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir son diplôme, il ne pouvait passer à côté. Alors quoi ? Il avait fait le fier devant Kate, il était prêt à se battre pour Derek mais... mais est-ce que lui le voulait ?

Il était perdu.

Il soupira et se frotta le front en gémissant. Il jeta un regard à sa feuille désespérément blanche. Rien ne voulait rentrer. C'était sa dernière ligne droite, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

Il jeta un regard à Sarah. Il voulait d'autant plus se battre pour elle. Mais il se sentait faiblir. Il y avait quelques mois, Scott l'avait mis en garde quant à cette situation, ils s'étaient même pris le bec par rapport à ça. Mais au fond, son meilleur ami n'avait peut-être pas eu si tort que ça. Il n'avait pas les épaules. Il ne les avait clairement pas. Tout ce qu'il devait faire pour l'instant, c'était être présent pour Sarah, se faire tout petit s'il croisait Kate ainsi que Derek ; et se concentrer sur ses études. Dans un mois et demi, il pourrait alors voir ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Mais d'ici là, il devait penser à lui...

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se crispa. Avec précipitation, il rangea ses affaires.

\- Hey !

Il soupira de soulagement en relevant la tête. Sarah sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers son père qui s'accroupit pour la réceptionner avec un sourire éclatant. Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que Derek se redressait, Sarah accrochée à son cou. Il la serra fort contre lui et jeta un coup d'œil au baby-sitter, toujours assis sur le sol.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse, devinant que ce soudain besoin de proximité de la part de sa fille n'était pas anodin.

\- Je me suis... peut-être, un peu engueulé avec ta femme devant elle. Déclara-t-il, penaud, mais appuyant bien sur le possessif de la phrase.

Derek eut une grimace en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Je croyais qu'elle dînait avec son père, comment tu as pu la croiser ?

Stiles fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important puis se redressa. Derek le regarda faire, l'air perdu.

\- Tu veux rester dîner ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles se pencha pour reprendre son stylo qui avait roulé sous la table basse, ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur tambouriner à l'invitation. Oh oui, un dîner, comme avant, comme quand il n'y avait qu'eux trois, quand-

\- Non, merci. Déclina-t-il avant de se laisser aller à ses envies.

Derek parut surpris de sa réponse.

\- Ah. Tu dois avoir des choses à faire. Hocha-t-il la tête comme s'il comprenait.

\- Non. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, réfléchissant à ses propos. Il posa Sarah par terre, qui fit un câlin rapide aux jambes de Stiles avant de courir après Moon, en direction de sa chambre. Stiles resserra la prise sur son sac puis se dirigea vers la sortie après lui avoir dit au revoir. Mais Derek l'attrapa par le bras et le retint.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Lui dire ? Garder pour lui ?

\- Je... je pense juste que l'on devrait désormais se contenter d'une relation purement professionnelle.

\- J'ai définitivement fait quelque chose de mal. Constata Derek en le lâchant.

Stiles soupira.

\- Écoute, ça me dérange un peu d'être là alors que ta femme ne va pas tarder à rentrer. En plus, j'ai du mal à réviser en ce moment, c'est...

Il inspira et se frotta la nuque.

\- J'ai juste pas la tête à ça.

Il détourna le regard pour éviter de voir l'air déçu, voire même blessé de Derek.

\- Désolé. Marmonna-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

Une fois de plus.

.*.

Le lendemain, quand Stiles arriva devant l'école à midi, les filles étaient déjà sorties et Erica parlait avec précipitation à sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en s'approchant doucement des trois femmes, les fixant tour à tour.

\- Eh bien ? S'étonna-t-il.

Erica balança ses bras en l'air.

\- Stil'z !

Elle s'approcha et leva les bras pour avoir un câlin. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil en se penchant et l'installa confortablement dans le creux de sa hanche. La petite blonde claqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue et Stiles s'avança pour saluer Victoria.

\- Je suis si en retard que ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il auprès d'elle.

La grand-mère secoua la tête en souriant doucement,

\- Elles viennent de sortir, et en avance en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Erica. Celle-ci suçait son pouce en jouant avec ses cheveux. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le t-shirt et tira dessus. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur Sarah, qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant Erica et Stiles tour à tour, l'air mauvais. Ce constat le fit rire et il reposa Erica au sol pour prendre délicatement Sarah contre lui. Elle le laissa faire et une fois sur son perchoir, elle fit un sourire resplendissant. Stiles lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Petite jalouse, va. Lui sourit-il.

Erica se mit à raconter plein de choses à Stiles et à Victoria, tandis que la petite Sarah jouait avec le collier que portait son baby-sitter. Alors que la grand-mère proposait à Stiles et à Sarah de les accompagner au parc, le baby-sitter et la petite fille se regardèrent. Ils étaient allés au parc quelques fois, mais jamais un jour tel que le mercredi, où il risquait d'y avoir du monde.

\- C'est toi qui vois, Monkey. Lui sourit-il doucement.

Elle fixa Stiles puis son regard dériva derrière lui. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui et hocha vivement la tête. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur et suivit son regard. De l'autre côté de la route, Kate les fusillait du regard. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. Elle prit un air hautain, voire même froissé, puis elle se détourna, rentra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il soupira en regardant la voiture tourner au bout de la rue puis reporta son attention sur Sarah. Il lui sourit doucement et elle hocha de nouveau la tête, avec précipitation et joie peu dissimulées.

Elle était adorable ainsi, et quand Erica promit "_juré-craché !_" qu'elle serait son garde du corps et qu'elle ne laisserait aucun autre enfant s'approcher d'elle, Stiles se dit que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

Mais il se trompait, et lourdement.

Stiles était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Victoria, tous les deux surveillant Erica et Sarah qui jouaient sur le tourniquet, lorsque les ennuis débarquèrent.

\- Monsieur Stiles Cartigo ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant.

\- Oui ?

Il perdit son sourire et sursauta quand on l'empêcha de se retourner. On lui agrippa violemment le bras pour le tordre dans son dos. Victoria cria, alors que les fillettes revenaient vers eux en courant.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour enlèvement et séquestration de mineurs.

\- De quoi ?! Se débattit le jeune homme en se tordant le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil au policier qui serrait les menottes un peu trop fort autour de ses poignets.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, lâchez-le ! Paniqua Victoria.

Un autre agent, habillé en civil, l'empêcha de s'avancer vers Stiles.

\- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Continua le policier avant que Stiles ne s'énerve.

\- Je connais mes droits, c'est bon !

Victoria se pencha pour attraper Erica et la prit dans ses bras, alors que l'agent, une femme, s'approchait de Sarah qui avait stoppé sa course à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Tout va bien ma puce, c'est fini maintenant. Allez, viens. Déclara-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant.

Plus elle s'avançait, plus Sarah reculait, serrant contre elle sa petite peluche panda de ses petits bras tremblants. Stiles résista à la prise du policier sur ses épaules qui cherchait à le traîner jusqu'à la voiture de police. Sarah le regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux s'écarquillant de peur et Stiles se retrouvait totalement impuissant, ne trouvant aucun mot, ne sachant que faire pour qu'elle se calme. Sauf que la prise du flic sur son épaule se resserra et il lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Il allait se laisser malmener jusqu'à la voiture quand la petite fille écarquilla encore plus les yeux en le voyant grimacer de douleur, avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers lui. Mais la policière l'attrapa en vol et la souleva pour la prendre contre elle.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Sarah lâcha un premier cri perçant, se crispant avant de se mettre à se débattre violemment dans les bras de la policière, pleurant et hurlant de tout son saoul. De surprise, la policière la reposa précipitamment sur le sol. Stiles réussit à se défaire de la poigne du poulet pour se laisser tomber sur le sol à genoux, alors que Sarah courait vers lui pour lui sauter au cou et enfouir son visage dans son torse, pleurant à chaudes larmes et gémissant. Stiles pesta un instant contre les menottes qui l'empêchaient de la prendre tout contre lui pour l'apaiser. Le policier essaya de s'approcher mais Victoria s'interposa. Ils commencèrent à hausser le ton, tandis que Sarah pleurait un peu plus fort contre lui, et Erica s'y mit à son tour. Bientôt, il y eu un policier et une quinquagénaire qui se disputaient, la femme faisant barrage pour protéger le jeune homme contre lequel étaient réfugiées deux petites filles en pleurs et terrorisées ; alors que la policière en civile fixait le tableau d'un air perdu.

Stiles avait posé sa joue contre le haut du crâne de la fille de Derek, lui murmurant des paroles douces pour la réconforter, mais son corps s'agitait toujours, en proie à ses vieux démons. Elle était totalement déphasée, et les cris de Victoria combinés au fait que Stiles ne puisse pas la bercer n'aidaient en rien son état. Le jeune baby-sitter releva la tête pour se tourner vers la grand-mère d'Erica et le policier, leur demandant d'une voix sourde de se calmer car ils faisaient vraiment peur à Sarah, ainsi qu'à Erica. La petite blonde demandait sa maman et Stiles était sûr que si elle avait pu parler, Sarah aurait demandé son père. Son cœur se serra et il embrassa les cheveux de Sarah puis ceux d'Erica, leur demandant doucement qu'elles se calment. Erica réussit à se contrôler, s'accrochant toujours à lui, les larmes coulant toujours mais elle ne gémissait plus, elle ne faisait plus que renifler. Sarah, quant à elle, semblait avoir plus de mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle tremblait toujours contre lui, refusant de lâcher son cou. Dans une autre situation, il aurait grogné, ricané, et lui aurait dit que si elle serrait un poil plus fort, elle allait lui faire sauter la tête de ses épaules. Mais malheureusement, la situation ne se prêtait pas à la rigolade.

Victoria se rapprocha et attrapa Erica pour la détacher délicatement du jeune baby-sitter. La policière prit cette action comme un coup d'envoi et se rapprocha, mais en la voyant faire, Sarah se recroquevilla un peu plus et cria de nouveau, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle. Elle se calma un peu quand Victoria lui caressa doucement le dos en des cercles apaisants.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui retirer les menottes ? Pesta la grand-mère en se tournant vers le policier.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et repoussa Victoria pour se rapprocher et attraper Stiles pour le forcer à se relever.

\- Non m'dame ! Il est désormais en garde à vue !

Il remit brutalement Stiles sur ses pieds, faisant crier Sarah. Stiles se débattit.

\- Laissez-moi la calmer d'abord !

Sarah s'accrochait à ses jambes, refusant de le lâcher, mouillant son pantalon de ses larmes.

\- Monkey. Monkey, regarde-moi ma chérie. Tout va bien, calme-toi. Puce, respire, calme- toi...

\- Je t'embarque, gamin. Grogna le flic en le fusillant du regard. Ma collègue s'occupe de la p'tite, tu ne la verras plus jamais !

La policière hocha la tête et se rapprocha doucement, provoquant de nouveaux cris chez Sarah.

\- Non, ne la touchez pas ! Ne la touchez surtout pas ! Paniqua à moitié Stiles en la voyant attraper le bras de Sarah.

Victoria repoussa la fliquette, et tandis que Stiles se faisait tirer vers la voiture, Sarah s'accrocha à Victoria. La grand-mère regarda Stiles, lui affirmant qu'elle s'en occupait et refusa catégoriquement que la policière la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'en occupa elle-même, et la fillette commença enfin à se calmer, même si elle voulait toujours rejoindre Stiles.

Le jeune homme se laissa emmener en fixant la petite, le cœur lourd. C'est quand le flic le poussa à l'arrière de sa voiture avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable - notez ici l'ironie - que Stiles prit seulement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer :

Il venait d'être arrêté pour l'enlèvement de Sarah.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Lucie** : Vouiii, du Stiraaaah :D Et des scènes entre eux, va y en avoir èwé Enfin, presque. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a... Enfin, je ne suis pas sur que ce chapitre plaise...

**Misew **: Tu as le droit d'être stressée. Je te comprend parfaitement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est un véritable Happy-end, avec une fin juste à croquer. Tu vas voir, ce sera adorable. Et on en a encore beaucoup, de chapitre. Ca fini au chapitre 40, et j'ai 5 bonus, huhuhu èwé ( Plus un Petopher )

**Flo **: Voui .x. Sarah me fait du mal comme ça... On saura ce qui s'est passé à un moment. Je sais pas trop comment le casé, mais ce sera mit .w. Cherche pas, Kate va pas bien -_-

Comme je te l'ai dit, le nom de famille de Kate est Argent. Il a tout à fait notre soutient, on va tous casser la tronche de cette saloupe èé Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin d'elle. Daaanny ! On l'aime tous Danny. TOUT LE MONDE AIME DANNY ! *coeur* Exactement. Mais faut être un peu maso pour se mettre avec un hétéro... Et même tombé amoureux d'un hétéro, c'est violent quoi .x. Non mais Stiles est buté le pauvre èé Malheureusement non, il ne voit pas ce que Kate essaye de faire... Oui, pleiiin de surprise dans ce chapitre... Nee ? Il te plait ? \o/

OUIII C'EST TOI ! *coeur coeur coeur* M'en parle pas, ça passe trooooop vite ! Je t'adoooore, j'ai trop envie de te vooooir ! \o/

**Francesca **: Contente que cela te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira tout autant ! Sarah est super intelligente, huhuhu. Les réflexions de Kate était dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça t'as convenu .w. Ouiii, Sarah reparlera un jour, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai déjà écrit le passage, c'est juste adorable \o *gagatise*

**PandaLoveSterek** : Je sais je sais, je suis méchaaaante \o/

Ouiii, c'est un happy-end pour Stiles, Derek et Sarah .w. Et même pour Scott et Laura \o/

**Marion** : Ahaha, je sais ! Même moi je la déteste ! Sarah est juste un amour. Totalement adorable. Non, ne te retient pas de fangirliser !

Euuuh... Chapitre plein de bonne surprise... *relit le chapitre plus haut et part se cacher très loin en agitant un drapeau "Je vous aime tous" ! *

**cleem** : Ouiiii ! Sarah est trop mignone avec Stiles... *glousse et gagatise* C'est un progrès incroyable. Et c'est pas fini ! Ce chaptire était obligatoire pour parler de Kate et de son caractère .w.

**Sandrine** : Je saiiiis, je suis désolé, fallait que je vous choc un peu, ahahaha ! Mais ouiiii, c'est un happy-end ! No stress .w.

**Alumette** : Oui, cette enfant est parfaite ! Vouiiiii, Sarah POWAAA !

* * *

_*kofkofkof * Non. Non ! Posez-moi ce berreta ! Et toi, au fond ! Pose doucement ce bazooka au sol, je te vois ! NON, PAS LES NUNCHAKUS ! O_O_

_Non mais je vous aime ! Et ne me tuez pas, où vous n'aurez pas la suite vendredi ! Oui ! La suite sera là Vendredi, en espérant que je sois dans les temps xD _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda !_

_A vendredi prochain pour la suite ! Ce sera... Eh bien, un chapitre plein de surprises et de conclusions !_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	32. ---CHUTE

****NOTE**** : • C'est de ma faute ! ! Le retard est de ma faute, j'ai mit trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre et ****Chewre ****n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour corriger mais, comme toujours, elle fait un boulot fantastique, merci à elle !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• J'ignore encore si je vais publier Lundi... Je n'en sais rien ! Je l'ai pas encore finit ! Peut-être mercredi ?

**• ******POUR LES SENSIBLES ! Attendez le chapitre ******après celui-ci pour reprendre la lecture. **Z'êtes prevenus \o/

**• … **Eh non, je ne suis toujours pas à jour dans les réponses aux reviews \o/

**• **La chanson de ce chapitre est... Miam. Les paroles correspondent tellement aux pensées de Stilinou en fin de chapitre... Je vous propose de l'écouter/lire la traduction dès que vous aurez terminé le chapitre.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV STILES

• **Drama, Angst**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-ET-UN – ...CHUTE -**

_JAYMES YOUNG – Parachute_

À l'arrière de la voiture de police, Stiles resta plusieurs minutes interdit, la bouche entrouverte et le regard vide. Il cherchait à déterminer à quel moment sa vie avait pris un tel tournant. Puis il secoua la tête en retenant un rire nerveux. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chose ne pouvait être qu'une blague. D'ailleurs, ça devait être un coup de son père. Oui, c'est ça, à tous les coups, c'était une blague pas drôle de son papa adoré...

… Sauf que ce n'était plus le premier avril, que son anniversaire était dans plus de quatre mois, et qu'il savait que son père avait enfin pris ses premières vacances depuis trois ans.

Il déglutit et se redressa dans son siège pour se rapprocher du grillage qui le séparait du policier au volant.

\- Euh, excusez-moi... commença-t-il.

\- Économise ta salive, gamin, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Je te rappelle que tu as le droit de garder le silence.

\- Je sais bien oui, mais-

\- Je ne parle pas aux pervers. Grogna-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as vachement dû la molester, cette gamine, pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Maintenant, tu la fermes, parce qu'un accident est très vite arrivé. Mais tu as de la chance, je suis professionnel.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, soupirant en se laissant aller dans son siège.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Grommela-t-il.

La radio présente dans la voiture grésilla un instant.

_\- « Voiture 712 ? »_

Le policier se pencha puis porta la radio à sa bouche.

\- Ici voiture 712.

_\- « Voiture 712, avez-vous appréhendé le suspect ? »_

\- Ouais, je l'ai au fond de la bagnole. Déclara-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

S'il s'était écouté, Stiles lui aurait tiré la langue. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_« - Reçu, voiture 712. Les fédéraux sont arrivés. »_

\- Déjà ? Mais on n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Pesta-t-il.

_« - Un agent était déjà en route vers Beacon Hills quand nous avons lancé l'alerte. Il vient d'arriver. »_

\- Bah tu peux lui dire de faire demi-tour. Grogna le flic. Hors de question que les fédéraux me prennent mon affaire !

Il jura une dernière fois avant de raccrocher brutalement. Stiles fixa l'arrière de son crâne et se remit à parler.

\- Hey vous, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Constata-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit par rapport au silence ? Grogna de nouveau le policier en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Vous avez un accent et un comportement de grande ville. Sacramento ?

Aucune réaction de sa part. Stiles sourit en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

\- Non, trop loin. Chico. Se corrigea-t-il. Ouais, c'est ça, Chico. Vous avez tabassé un suspect pour vous retrouver rétrogradé en flic de ville bien plus petite ?

Son nez percuta violemment le grillage quand le policier freina brutalement. Il gémit de douleur alors que ce dernier ricanait.

\- Oups.

Stiles grogna de nouveau en se redressant difficilement sur son siège.

\- Une petite vieille voulait traverser. Fit-il mine de se justifier.

\- Ok, vous avez DÉFINITIVEMENT tabassé un suspect !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Vous faites une de ces conneries... Marmonna Stiles.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Je suis surtout en train de boucler l'affaire la plus rapide de ma carrière, affaire qui va me permettre de retrouver mon poste et de quitter rapidement ce patelin pourri !

\- Hey ! C'est mon patelin, il y a même une université, alors surveillez vos paroles ! S'énerva le baby-sitter.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Appeler ton père à la rescousse ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Souffla le jeune homme en se laissant aller sur la banquette.

Arrivé au poste, et comme Stiles avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance, ils ne croisèrent personne, ou presque : L'adjoint du Shérif, Jordan Parrish, les regarda passer avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le flic ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de le tirer par le bras et de le jeter dans la salle d'interrogation numéro deux. Stiles s'assit donc simplement sur la chaise alors que le policier accrochait ses menottes à la table. Quand il quitta la pièce, Stiles regarda la table et ses poignets liés en clignant des paupières. C'était du lourd... Il se redressa dans sa chaise pour se prendre la tête entre les mains en posant les coudes sur la table devant lui.

Ce n'était pas possible, hein ? C'était une blague, un énorme coup monté, un truc incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira de nouveau, en se penchant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le métal face à lui.

Bordel, il était dans une merde noire...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement en laissant entrer l'agent du FBI suivi par le flic, qui grognait que c'était SON coupable et SON affaire, et non le cas des fédéraux. Stiles releva la tête.

\- Écoutez agent Marshall, dans le cas d'enlèvement d'enfant, les fédéraux sont toujours sur- … Stiles ?

Le jeune homme soupira en voyant l'agent du FBI le fixer comme s'il était un petit diablotin sorti d'une boite.

\- Raphaël. Le salua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Ledit Raphaël le pointa du doigt, puis se retourna vers les deux flics : celui qui avait interpellé Stiles ainsi que la femme qui avait tenté d'attraper Sarah, provoquant une crise.

\- C'est une blague ? Ce Stiles-ci a enlevé une gamine ?

\- Oui m'sieur. Confirma le flic.

Raphaël le fixa quelques instants.

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Soupira-t-il en passant devant eux.

Le policier en uniforme le regarda partir puis ricana en rentrant dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la femme fermant la porte derrière elle. Ils s'assirent tous deux devant lui.

\- Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, gamin. Alors comme ça, tu es même connu des fédéraux ? Bravo.

Il ouvrit le maigre dossier devant lui.

\- J'aimerais te dire « beau parcours », mais la bleue ici présente - commença-t-il en montrant sa collègue - n'a pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit sur toi.

Il tourna le dossier et le glissa vers lui.

\- Stiles Cartigo n'existait pas il y a quatre ans. Tu as une explication ?

Stiles soupira.

\- Écoutez les gars, vous êtes en train de faire une grosse conner-

\- C'est ton père qui te touchait ? Demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, les statistiques prouvent que la plupart des pervers ont eu une enfance malheureuse.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel puis se frotta les yeux.

\- Non non non, vous vous gourez totalement sur mon compte ! J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, merci bien.

\- Alors c'était ta mère ?

Il releva brutalement la tête en serrant la mâchoire et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça.

La femme leva les mains en signe de paix tandis qu'il les fusillait du regard. Sa patience commençait à s'effriter.

\- Écoutez. J'essaye d'être cool avec vous, mais vous faites une erreur qui pourrait compromettre votre si brillante carrière. D'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous me reprochez put-

Il inspira puis souffla pour se calmer. Il avait envie de se gratter les bras, ça le démangeait beaucoup trop.

Une petite réflexion : Il avait encore oublié de prendre son médicament...

\- Comment va Sarah ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant ses mains à plat devant lui.

\- La femme qui était avec vous s'en occupe, elle s'est calm-

\- Jessica, je pense qu'on peut éviter de répondre au suspect. Grogna l'homme.

La plus jeune hocha la tête et l'homme se tourna vers lui.

\- Hier, Kate Argent-Hale t'a renvoyé de ton travail de baby-sitter. Tu l'aurais menacée de la faire souffrir et aujourd'hui, elle ne trouve pas sa fille à l'école. Tu vois le lien ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas enlev-

\- Mais elle était avec toi.

\- Mais bordel, je n'ai pas enlevé Sarah ! Il est vrai que Kate a voulu me renvoyer, mais je ne bosse pas pour elle !

\- ... Ah, bien sûr. Et tu bosses pour qui ?

\- Derek !

Aux regards ahuris des deux flics, il soupira et se corrigea.

\- M'sieur Hale.

\- Mais sa femme t'a viré. Et tu as enlevé leur fille.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enlevée ! Je l'ai emmenée au parc ! Il faut que je vous le dise combien de fois ?!

Alors qu'il allait continuer à se justifier, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée. Stiles tourna la tête, sentit son cœur accélérer et il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour se cacher le visage, faisant d'autant plus cliqueter les menottes à ses poignets.

\- ... Je n'y crois pas. Quand Parrish m'a appelé, j'ai cru qu'il me faisait une blague. Mais quand Raphaël m'a passé un coup de fil pour confirmer ses dires...

Stiles soupira derechef en se frottant le crâne.

Il était définitivement dans la merde.

\- Ah, Shérif Stilinski. S'exclama le flic en se levant. Je vous croyais en vacances.

\- Je l'étais jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que ce garnement était dans nos locaux. Dit-il d'une voix sombre en le désignant du doigt.

\- Oh ! Vous le connaissez donc. Constata le policier en se rasseyant. Parce qu'on a très peu d'infos sur lui.

\- Oui, il a changé de prénom à ses dix-huit ans pour sa sécurité, il a pris le nom de sa mère. Déclara le shérif en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

\- Je- commença Stiles.

Le shérif John Stilinski, habillé en civil, pointa son doigt vers lui et détacha ses menottes sous le regard troublé des deux agents de la pièce.

\- Et toi, plus un mot, Szczesny. Tu vas dans la voiture. Déclara-t-il en desserrant à peine la mâchoire.

\- Mais, 'pa !

\- Voiture ! Maintenant ! Cracha-t-il en jetant les menottes sur la table.

Le jeune homme, désormais libre, sauta sur ses pieds et détala comme un lapin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son père aussi en rogne contre lui. Son matricule allait en prendre un coup.

Il déboula à l'extérieur et faillit tomber dans sa précipitation. Il leva la tête vers le ciel en inspirant un bon bol d'air frais. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans vouloir faire mine de s'arrêter. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de respirer doucement pour que son souffle reprenne un rythme régulier.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre était invraisemblable. Totalement et complètement hors du temps et du bon sens ! Ce genre de flic... ça n'existait pas dans la vraie vie, hein ? Ce n'était que dans les histoires que ça se passait ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça va ?

Stiles releva la tête. Raphaël était là, le fixant avec un regard affligé. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire tremblant, sourire qui disparut dans l'histoire.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Le genre de petit détail qui prend malheureusement trop d'ampleur. Soupira l'agent du FBI. Tu l'as vraiment enlevée, cette gamine ?

\- Raph, merde, tu m'connais un minimum, non ? Je l'ai emmenée au parc... soupira-t-il. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa mère est venue la chercher.

Stiles soupira et se frotta les tempes.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée. J'ai l'impression que Sarah a très peur de sa m-

Les portes du commissariat s'ouvrirent pour laisser arriver la fameuse Kate d'un pas rapide. Elle fulminait et quand elle aperçut Stiles, ce fut pire. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui décolla une gifle magistrale. Il la repoussa violemment.

\- Deux gifles en deux jours, vous vous sentez bien vous ? S'écria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en liberté, toi ?! Tu devrais être enfermé dans une cage !

\- Ça va, vous vous amusez bien ?! Beugla-t-il. Juste pour vous débarrasser de moi, vous faites vivre un enfer à votre fille, quel genre de mère êtes-vous ? Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Du genre mieux que les tarlouzes dans ton genre ! Surenchérit-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Le genre qui abandonne sa puce pendant deux ans pour aller on ne sait où, et qui la laisse dans un état déplorable ! C'est sûr que c'est la parentalité parfaite !

Elle allait se jeter sur lui, lui promettant en hurlant qu'elle allait le tuer, avant que Raphaël ne la rattrape et ne la ceinture pour l'éloigner de Stiles. Celui-ci se recula avec un sursaut.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade !

\- Je vais te faire avaler mon poing, ça te fera passer l'envie de fister le cul de mon mari ! MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI, ESPÈCE DE BRUTE !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Tonna la voix du Shérif.

Raphaël lâcha Kate, qui pointa Stiles du doigt en fusillant le Shérif du regard.

\- Et vous, faites votre boulot ! Ce sale pédé m'a pris ma fille, j'exige qu'il soit enfermé !

Stiles grimaça sous l'insulte. Aïe, ça faisait mal quand même. Son père le fixa et lui fit signe d'aller dans la voiture immédiatement.

\- Faut vraiment vous faire soigner, pauvre tarée ! Cracha-t-il.

Rageusement, il se dirigea donc vers la voiture et claqua fortement la porte pour bien faire sentir son irritation.

Dans la voiture, il jura comme jamais en cognant le tableau de bord face à lui. Il aperçut un peu plus loin Kate qui s'excitait toute seule sur son père, et sur Raphaël. Quand son regard glissa sur l'agent du FBI, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un rapide message à Scott.

_« Ton père est en ville. »_

Puis il déconnecta l'appareil et le jeta à l'arrière. Il inspira doucement puis ferma les yeux, se frottant les tempes.

La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter.

\- Cette femme est une mégère incroyablement casse-pieds. Grogna son père en se glissant sur son siège.

\- Comment va Sarah ? Osa-t-il demande d'une petite voix.

\- Elle est avec Victoria et Erica. Elle a refusé de partir avec sa mère, ce qui lui a mis les nerfs en pâlotte, et … Eh bien, tu connais la suite.

Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa son menton pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui, dévoilant sa joue rouge.

\- Elle t'a pas loupé, hein... soupira-t-il.

\- 'pa, écoute, je...

Le jeune homme fixa son père puis soupira et se tassa dans son siège avec une grimace.

\- Non... rien...

Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans sous le regard inquiet de son géniteur, comme quand il faisait des bêtises lorsqu'il était petit, petit gamin pris en faute. Pire, il y avait cette même lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles, la même que celle qui avait habitée son père après la mort de Claudia, quand Stiles s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Le voyage en voiture se fit en silence. Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Maintenant que l'adrénaline et que toute cette situation étrange était derrière lui, ou presque, il était tout simplement mortifié. Son père n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le parking, et lui se retrouvait recroquevillé sur le siège de la voiture, le front collé à la fenêtre. Il regardait le paysage défiler devant lui sans avoir le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à son père, se sentant trop mal pour l'affronter, lui et son regard inquiet. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment une impression, il avait vraiment foiré pour ce coup-là. Que le fils du shérif se retrouve enfermé avec une plainte d'enlèvement de mineur n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour le grade de son père, ni pour sa réélection d'ailleurs.

Quand John se gara dans leur allée, il resta assit un petit moment sur son siège. Stiles lui jeta un petit regard mais refusa de rester dans ce silence pesant et sauta hors de la voiture. Il entendit son père jurer alors qu'il le suivait dans l'allée de pierre.

\- Stiles ! L'appela-t-il en trottinant pour le rejoindre.

Son fils ne lui répondit pas en ouvrant la porte mais son père l'empêcha d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre d'enfant en lui attrapant le bras pour le tourner vers lui. Stiles continua d'éviter son regard.

\- Désolé 'pa...

\- Hey, gamin, regarde-moi.

Stiles soupira, plissa des paupières puis capitula en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne put que hocher doucement la tête. Les yeux de son père balayèrent son visage et il soupira.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Y a rien à dire, 'pa. Marmonna-t-il la gorge serrée et haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, hein ?

\- Tu viens d'être arrêté pour l'enlèvement d'une petite fille dont tu étais le baby-sitter, et sa mère te déteste parce que tu couches avec son père, et tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer, puis rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Je... je... Kate a...

\- Oui, en effet, Kate Argent en a bien fait mention.

Le jeune homme était mortifié. Quand il avait été engagé, il l'avait fièrement annoncé à son père. Il avait raconté les problèmes de la petite Sarah puis expliqué avec fierté les progrès qu'elle avait faits.

\- Cela dit, je le savais déjà. Déclara John en allant dans le salon.

Stiles sursauta et le suivit précipitamment pour le retenir par le bras.

\- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Scott m'avait prévenu, que tu avais un béguin assez sérieux pour le père de la petite. J'attendais que tu sois prêt pour en parler. Sauf que tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était Derek Hale.

Stiles regarda son père, interdit.

\- Tu … Tu connais Derek ?

\- Bien sûr. Talia et Alterio Hale étaient tous les deux adjoints du procureur, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec eux sur deux affaires avant qu'ils ne décèdent. De plus, Derek était venu au poste pour déclarer la disparition de sa femme à l'époque, la fameuse Kate, mais il était venu trop tôt. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait faire une déposition qu'au bout des vingt-quatre heures réglementaires, mais quand il est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que c'était une disparition volontaire au vu de leur compte totalement vide.

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux. Ça, il ne le savait pas. Il serra les poings. Et bien sûr, qu'avait fait Derek ? Rien du tout. Non mais il le faisait exprès, ou quoi ?

\- Donc, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Soupira son père en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Mais quoi ?! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Mais tu t'es épris d'un homme marié à une femme jalouse, femme qui s'est servie de sa fille pour se débarrasser de toi. Si je n'avais pas fait jouer mon statut, tu serais enfermé à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Mais je n'ai pas enlevé Sarah, je l'ai juste emmenée au parc ! S'exclama Stiles, commençant à ne plus pouvoir supporter le fait que personne ne semble vouloir comprendre ce simple fait. Et c'était génial, parce qu'elle s'amusait comme une enfant comme les autres, sans aucun problème !

\- La mère t'avait renvoyé, elle avait malheureusement tous les droits de porter plainte.

Le jeune homme déglutit, commençant à enfin prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Et... et la plainte ? Tu l'as fait sauter ? S'inquiéta enfin le jeune homme.

Son père soupira et se gratta le crâne. Stiles se sentit malade de le voir ainsi puisqu'il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos et à cause de lui, ses quelques jours de vacances avaient très mal commencé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, fils. Je t'ai juste fait sortir sans caution, puisque je me suis porté garant... Je...

\- Alors... s'il y a toujours plainte ... il y aura procès ?

John regarda son fils et hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'en ai bien peur, fils. Soupira-t-il.

\- Bordel... Soupira le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux.

Il réfléchit un instant et gémit.

\- Putain, ça ne peut pas plus mal tomber...

\- Si tu parles de ton année d'université, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, fils. Si tu redoubles, ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, papa. Parce que si je dois refaire mon année, ma bourse saute et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à mettre une hypothèque sur la maison.

\- Hors de question que tu fasses ça, papa ! Je me suis mis dans la merde, je m'en sortirai seul. Enfin, j'essayerai.

John soupira, se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer. Stiles se crispa puis se laissa aller. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un enfant de dix ans, mais cette fois-ci dans le bon sens du terme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé contre lui, en sécurité comme ça... Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques semaines maintenant, ils avaient beaucoup de travail chacun de leur côté et son père lui avait manqué.

\- Je suis désolé, papa... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix serrée.

\- Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondit doucement John en lui tapotant le dos.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira en se blottissant contre lui. Malheureusement, on ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour se détendre : Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

John se sépara de son fils en soupirant un rire, serrant les épaules de son garçon un instant avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Stiles se secoua un instant puis se frotta le visage. Puis une voix lui parvint, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Non, ne rentre pas !

Stiles se retourna vers la porte d'entrée assez vite pour voir Sarah accourir vers lui. Surpris, il se pencha pour la réceptionner. Elle se jeta à son cou, comme quelques heures plus tôt en soupirant. Il la serra contre lui en se redressant, le cœur battant. Elle allait bien. Son nez se perdit dans ses mèches et il inspira son odeur avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Elle allait bien...

Il rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Derek rentrer dans le salon, talonné par son père. Un malaise tomba alors sur la pièce. Stiles continua de passer sa main dans le dos de la petite, évitant le regard des deux autres adultes avant que son père ne soupire.

\- Quelque chose à boire, Hale ?

Stiles regarda Derek, qui sursauta. Le jeune père se tourna vers le shérif, blême.

\- Je... non, merci. Déclina-t-il.

Sarah se détacha un peu de son baby-sitter en reniflant, frottant son nez de sa petite main. Stiles eut un petite rire en la regardant faire puis se tourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son père.

\- Hey, Monkey. Lui, c'est mon papa à moi.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un petit rougissement et agita doucement la main vers son père. John lui fit un sourire en lui répondant. Un regard à son fils et il hocha doucement la tête, se penchant vers elle.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai du fabuleux jus de fruits que Stiles m'a appris à faire, avec de vrais fruits. Ça te dit ?

Stiles aperçut son regard pétiller. Elle le regarda, puis regarda son père ; et quand ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire, elle hocha vivement la tête. En la posant sur le sol, Stiles sourit à son père en mimant un "Merci" du bout des lèvres. La petite trottina jusqu'au shérif et avec un sourire, elle le suivit gaiement. Le jeune homme soupira en les regardant partir puis inspira pour se donner du courage. Enfin, il se retourna pour faire face à Derek. Ce dernier semblait bien mal à l'aise, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Derek ne se passe une main sur le visage.

\- On est venu dès que j'ai récupéré Sarah... Elle voulait te voir. Marmonna-t-il, gêné.

Stiles hocha la tête, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. Il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir le voir aussi rapidement. Il aurait bien aimé mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit brouillon et malmené depuis un moment, avant de lui faire face. Mais non, il avait fallu que Derek pense bien faire et vienne jusqu'ici, chez son père, pour le voir.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. Soupira-t-il. Avec les charges d'enlèvement qui pèsent sur moi, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée que Sarah s'approche de moi.

\- Par rapport à ça...

Derek soupira.

\- J'ai retiré la plainte, il n'y aura pas de poursuite.

Le jeune étudiant ferma les yeux alors que son cœur s'emballait de soulagement.

\- Oh, putain de bordel de merde. Jura-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

C'était une bonne chose de réglée ça, déjà. Un souci en moins à se faire. Malheureusement...

\- Alors... comme ça, tu es le fils du shérif. Déclara plus que ne demanda Derek.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es toujours marié. Surenchérit Stiles, amer.

Derek grogna et détourna le regard.

\- C'est... plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. Marmonna-t-il.

\- En effet, tout est devenu bien plus compliqué depuis que-

Stiles plissa les lèvres pour éviter d'en dire trop.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda alors Derek d'un air contrit.

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Que tu étais le fils du shérif.

\- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Déclara-t-il amèrement.

Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles soupira.

\- Ça fait quatre ans que j'ai changé de nom. Tu te souviens du violeur à la pleine lune ? Celui qui s'introduisait chez les parents célibataires, qui les violait et tuait les enfants ? Mon père travaillait en collaboration avec l'agent du FBI Raphaël McCall, le père de Scott. Sauf que les deux ont reçu des menaces nous concernant, Scotty et moi. C'est à cette époque qu'on a emménagé ensemble et changé de nom pour notre sécurité. Melissa a gardé son nom de mariage, malgré leur divorce, et tous les deux, on a pris le nom de jeune fille de nos mères. Scott est devenu Scott Flores et moi, Stiles Cartigo. Alors oui, peut-être que mon vrai nom est Szczesny Chestislav Cartigo Stilinski, mais Stiles est mon surnom depuis que je suis môme. Quand ils ont arrêté ce taré, Scott a repris son nom, mais moi j'ai gardé celui-ci. Ceux qui connaissent bien mon père me connaissent, mais les gens ne font plus le rapprochement entre lui et moi quand ils me rencontrent. Je ne voulais plus être "le fils du shérif", je voulais être Stiles, à part entière, je voulais exister par moi-même et non par association et-

Il inspira profondément, cherchant à calmer son cœur, à calmer ses ardeurs et son rythme de parole. Ses bras le démangeaient de nouveau, et il était stressé au plus haut point à cause de Derek, ici, dans le salon de son enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, déjà ? Ah oui, Sarah voulait le voir. Il frotta son crâne qui s'engourdissait, sous l'afflux sanguin. Son cœur ne voulait pas se ralentir, ça n'allait pas. Il déglutit difficilement, tournoyant sur lui-même. Son sac. Où était son sac ? Il gémit en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas venu ici par ses propres moyens - bien sûr, c'était bien trop simple sinon - et que sa Jeep était toujours sur le parking de l'école de la petite Sarah. Sous le regard perdu de Derek, il passa à côté de lui et se précipita vers le canapé près de la fenêtre pour y retourner tous les coussins.

\- Euh, Stiles ? L'interpella Derek d'une voix inquiète.

\- Tais-toi ! Pesta le jeune homme.

Rien dans le canapé. Le petit guéridon ? Non plus. Le meuble de la télé ? Toujours rien.

\- 'Paaaa ! S'écria-t-il.

Et non, sa voix n'était pas inquiète du tout.

\- Meuble de l'entrée. Lui répondit son père, devinant sans problème ce qui inquiétait son enfant.

Stiles bouscula Derek pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée, retournant à moitié le tiroir du petit meuble en bois. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait, une boite d'Adderall qui datait un peu malheureusement, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire, non ? Au cas où, il prit deux cachets sous le regard effaré du jeune père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je fais quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis des jours. Ça devient n'importe quoi cette histoire, j'en oublie de prendre mes médicaments. C'est pas bon pour moi, c'est pas bon pour mon organisme, et c'est vraiment pas bon pour ma sereineté. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui n'est pas bon non plus pour ma sereineté ? Toi ! S'écria-t-il en perdant définitivement patience.

Derek l'attrapa par le bras alors que Stiles passait à côté de lui.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? Putain mais, tu veux un dessin peut-être ? S'énerva Stiles en s'arrachant à sa poigne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ce qui m'arrive ?

Le jeune homme soupira en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que je peux plus. Je voudrais être présent pour Sarah, mais ce n'est juste pas possible. Ce n'est plus possible, pas... pas dans ces conditions, pas avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Il évitait une nouvelle fois son regard. Parce qu'il commençait déjà à regretter ce qu'il disait, mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et s'il regardait Derek, il allait craquer. Il ne savait juste pas encore comment : avoir envie de le frapper ou abandonner cette conversation et faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Une petite partie de son esprit le poussait à s'insurger, voulant faire payer à Kate ce qui venait de lui arriver mais c'était exclu. Parce que Sarah serait aux premières loges et il était hors de question qu'elle soit de nouveau prise entre deux feux, comme aujourd'hui. Il n'en était pas question.

\- Écoute. Commença Derek. Si tu t'inquiètes pour la plainte, je-

\- Dereeeek... Gémit le jeune homme. Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, ou quoi ? Grogna-t-il en se tournant enfin vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu baisses les bras ? Demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils après un moment de silence, amer.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne l'as pas déjà fait peut-être ? S'exclama le jeune homme dans un éclat de voix. Je t'ai vu au plus bas, blessé, désœuvré, complètement paumé. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire quand ta connass... quand la mère de ta fille revient dans votre vie, c'est de la laisser faire ? De la laisser s'approcher de Sarah comme si de rien n'était ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?! Est-ce qu'au moins tu réalises que cette femme la terrorise comme jamais ? S'emporta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai remarqué ! Mais tu crois que j'ai le choix ?!

\- On a toujours le choix ! C'est juste toi qui refuses d'en faire un et de prendre des risques ! Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

\- Je...

Derek déglutit en secouant la tête.

\- J'aimerais vraiment ne pas te juger. J'aimerais vraiment être impartial ! Continua Stiles, désormais lancé. Mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai l'impression qu'elle te manipule et toi, tu te laisses faire ! Je te croyais plus fort que ça, bordel.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, Stiles. Elle-

\- C'est plutôt simple, au contraire ! Elle cherche à t'isoler, et se sert de Sarah pour arriver à ses fins ! Alors, je suis conscient que... que tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle, d'accord, mais-

\- Non Stiles, non. Il y a méprise. Toi et moi, on-

\- Mais je ne te parle pas de nous deux, là ! Je te parle de Sarah et du fait qu'avoir sa mère dans les parages est très mauvais pour elle. Et très mauvais pour moi.

\- Stiles, écoute. Je comprends que tu sois jaloux, mais il faut, toi, que tu comprennes que- Tenta Derek.

\- Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

Derek, la bouche toujours entrouverte d'avoir été coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, le fixa, l'air grave.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, Derek. Parce qu'on ne s'était rien promis, et tu le sais. On le savait tous les deux.

Il mentait avec aplomb. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ses propres émotions embrouiller son jugement, pas en cet instant. Parce que, s'il s'écoutait, s'il écoutait son lui profond, celui qui était caché depuis bien longtemps, il aurait attrapé Derek et l'aurait tiré dans les escaliers pour lui faire furieusement l'amour dans le lit une place de son enfance.

\- Alors peut-être que oui, je n'avais pas prévu que ta femme refasse surface. Mais ça ne change rien. Là, je te parle de Sarah et de la relation qu'elle a avec ta femme. Ou plutôt, l'anti-relation, ou... Qu'importe ce que c'est. Je te parle du fait que ta fille ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, pas avec elle. Et que...

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il se frottait le front.

\- Et que malgré toute ma bonne volonté... c'est pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas gérer ça moi, pas en ce moment, pas après ce qu'elle a fait, pas avec mon avenir qui tient sur un fil. Je n'ai le droit à aucune erreur et... et ouais... Elle a réussi son coup.

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Moi, j'abandonne. Je n'peux pas.

Il regarda Derek plisser des lèvres et tourner la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors tu prends mes conseils, ou tu ne les prends pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je sais que, de toute manière, tu feras ce qu'il faut pour Sarah, mais ce sera sans moi.

Stiles s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge pour éviter que sa voix ne tremblote trop.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Tant qu'elle sera là, je...

Il soupira puis sursauta quand Sarah revint brutalement de la cuisine pour courir dans les jambes de son père, lui tendant un bonbon à bout de bras, tout sourire. Stiles se racla la gorge et jeta un regard noir à son père qui revenait.

\- D'où sortent ces friandises ? Grogna-t-il gentiment à son géniteur.

\- De mon chapeau magique. Désolé les jeunes, mais la petite voulait à tout prix en donner un à son père. S'amusa John.

Il perdit le sourire en voyant le visage fermé de son fils.

\- Ce n'est rien, monsieur. Déclara enfin Derek d'une voix neutre. De toute façon, nous en avions fini.

Le jeune père s'accroupit face à Sarah et lui demanda d'aller dire au revoir à Stiles et à son père. La petite trottina donc vers le shérif pour lui faire un léger bisou sur la joue avant de se réfugier dans les bras du plus jeune. Il l'enlaça, tremblant, souhaitant en son for intérieur que Derek ne gâche pas tout avec elle. Il en doutait, bien sûr ; avec les derniers événements, il n'était plus sûr de ce que Derek était capable de faire ou, au contraire, de ce qu'il était incapable de faire.

Cinq minutes après, tout était fini, et Stiles se retrouva seul dans le salon de son enfance. C'était fini, définitivement terminé.

Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de craquer, et pourtant, quelques larmes échappèrent à son contrôle. Sept mois d'un quotidien agréable et incroyablement parfait, hors du temps... Désormais envolés, écrasés, définitivement-

\- Putain.

Trois mois plus tôt, ils avaient décidé d'entretenir une relation pour le moins passionnée. Ils ne s'étaient donnés que deux règles : Pas de baisers, et en cas de problèmes, communiquer pour éviter l'embarras.

Devinez quelle règle avait tout détruit en n'ayant pas été respectée ?

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**leestella** : Merci beaucoup :D Ton pseudo m'est inconnu, donc je te dis Bienvenu, même si tu lis depuis un moment, ça fait toujours plaisir de constater que, hey, y a des gens qui liiiisent \o/ :coeur: Poutoux poutoux !

**Sasunaruchan** : Je t'ai perdu dans le chapitre d'avant ? J'ai dû t'achever avc ce chapitre, non ? Kate, c'est du LEVEL niveau Biatcherie ! Genre... ULTRA VIOLENT. Je dois avouer que même si je jubilais d'écrire des scène avec elle, elle utilise des mots.. Des insultes uqi, personnellement, me font bien mal au coeur et me donnent envie de vomir X_x Kate... Ne réfléchit pas a mal qu'elle peut faire à Sarah. Ce qu'elle cherche, c'est de se débarasser de Stiles, par tous les moyens. Tu avais mal au bras à cause du chapitre précédent ? Est-ce que tu t'es amputé le bras avec celui-ci ? '_' Alors oui, c'est vendredi-et-un-peu-plus-parce-que-j'ai-du-retard x)

**Guest** : Je sais je saiiis, désolé de vous avoir laisser comme ça mardi xD Ca va mieux ? Non ? Comment ça non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne te conviens pas, non...

**Lucie **: Neeee, non pleure pas ! Pour ce chapitre, tu peux. Mais pas le chapitre précédent voyons x) Euuuh... Ce chapitre ? Joyeux ? ... On voit papa Stilinski !

Ca compte ?

**cleem** : Elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse u_u Et la réaction de Derek... Derek est une personne compliqué, pour citer Laura dans le chaipitre 33... Donc, explication dans le chaptire 33 ! :coeur: !

**Flo** : [ J'aurais toujours la même réaction devant une de tes reviews : Ooooowh, ma Flooooo~ = w = ] Aaaaah, si tu es malade, soupe miso et a lit ! èé

AHAHAHA, je sais, j'ai fait fort. Je me suis surpasser de sadisme dans ces derniers chapitres ! Kate ne voit en Sarah qu'un moyen d'atteindre encore plus Derek. D'abord pour le garder auprès d'elle, après pour se réinstaller auprès d'eux.

Elle est forte, très forte...

FAIT LUI DU CHOCOLAT ! Parce qu'une Sarah barbouillé de Chocolat est une Sarah heureuse. Et une Sarah heureuse fait une Eowin heureuse ! .w. Le Stirah est... Très fort. Je dois avouer que, ouais, j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire avec eux. Pourquoi Kate aurait dit aux flics de ne pas la toucher ? C'est le genre de chose qu'elle n'allait pas expliquer au flic, pourquoi le dire ? Quel interet, hein ? u_U *soupire*

Dans ce chapitre, on comprend le comportement du flic : Il veut boucler l'affaire le plus rapidement possible... Qu'importe. Tu veux un câlin ? OUI, STILES EST CON ! ET DEREK EST CON ! TOUT L'MONDE EST CON !

L'arrestation était trèèèès dure à écrire .x. Très très. Mon petit coeur à craquer .x. NON ! On touche pas à Kate ! ... Jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Encore un tout petit chapitre. Et encore, on la verra pas. Tu arriveras à tenir ? x)

Ouiiii, je serais dans le coiiiins ! Soirée sushiiiis ?

**AMADINE2008 :** Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Alors ? La réaction de Derek ?

**lilo-ange** : Heeey ! :D Bienvenu dans l'aventure :D Je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveau pseudos \o/ J'espère que cette suite t'a plus... Bon, plaire, non, mais que cela t'a convenu !

**Alumette** : Tout le monde a envie de démolir Kate. Tu peux le faire.. Bientôt. Pas encore x) Alors ? Ce chapitre ?

**Francesca** : Je sais, le chapitre précédent était assez dur. Ce chapitre aussi était assez dur. Est-ce que cela t'a convenu tout de même ? Hm ? .x.

* * *

…_. Hm... Rappelez-vous que tuer la scribouillarde à ce stade serait revenir à terminer cette histoire ainsi. Dois-je vous rappeler que je veux faire un happy-end ? La guimauve est loin loin loin dernièrement, mais hey, il en faut des passages comme ça._

_RAPPELEZ-VOUS SURTOUT : Je vous aime \o/ _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda ! OUI ! IL Y AURA DES PAILLETTES ! PROMIS ! _

_Quant à la suite, eh bien ce sera le retour de deux personnages que j'adore et qui ont éclairer le comportement de Derek._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	33. AIDE

****NOTE**** : • **Ce coup-ci, c'est la tendre Jeri K **qui a corrigé ce chapitre. En la remercie et on MERDE très fort** Chewre **pour ses examens ! *fait la pompomgirl *

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Et je suis en avance ! \o/ Pas pour les réponses aux reviews ! J'ai quatre chapitres de retard u_u

**• ****Vous savez quoi ? A partir de là, ça va mieux. Jusqu'à la fin. En joie !**

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV Surprise \o/

• Général

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX – AIDE -**

_GALANTIS – Louder, Harder, Better _

La jeune femme tapotait doucement la table à laquelle elle était accoudée depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne réussissant pas à se débarrasser de la mélodie qui tournait dans sa tête depuis maintenant quelques jours. Elle leva sa main pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Treize heures quarante-trois et elle était en avance de près d'une demi-heure. Elle poussa un petit soupir. Comme toujours, elle n'avait pas pu être simplement à l'heure, non, bien sûr. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle commence à travailler là-dessus et fasse un sacré effort, c'était symptomatique chez elle que d'être en avance. Le serveur déposa devant elle la tasse de café qu'elle avait commandée, lui offrant un sourire plein de dents. Elle y répondit plus par politesse que par intérêt, et retourna à son rythme musical sur le plan de travail en bois vernis. Son regard dériva par la fenêtre et elle se perdit dans la contemplation des feuilles des arbres. Le temps s'était réchauffé dernièrement, mais un vent délicat faisait balancer les branches avec une certaine poésie. Elle soupira d'aise, un sourire délicat se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Cela sentait l'été, et dans l'air flottait un air de vacances. Dans son cas, ça allait être des vacances bien méritées, elle en avait besoin. Après plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses, elle avait enfin trouvé un local où installer son atelier ainsi que sa boutique. De plus, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre deux semaines pour pouvoir emménager au-dessus du dit local.

En sommes, quelques semaines à bord d'un bateau sur le Lac Oroville seraient parfaites pour ses nerfs...

\- Laura ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se détourna de la vitre, secouant doucement la tête pour revenir sur terre. Elle braqua son regard sur la nouvelle venue et un sourire éclaira ses traits.

\- Lydia. La salua-t-elle.

La jeune Hale hésita un instant avant de se lever et d'enlacer son amie, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit rire.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Déclara la jeune brune en se détachant de la rousse et l'invitant à s'installer avec elle.

\- C'est vrai, à moi aussi. Sourit la plus jeune en s'asseyant face à elle.

Le serveur s'approcha et prit la commande de la nouvelle venue, puis les laissa de nouveau seules. Lydia posa ses mains sur la table pour sourire à Laura.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée.

Laura avala une gorgée de son café en hochant la tête.

\- Cela dit, j'allais faire de même. Lui apprit-elle avant de remercier le serveur qui apportait le thé glacé qu'elle avait commandé.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard appréciateur, faisant ricaner son amie.

\- Toujours sur le marché, ma chérie ? Demanda Laura.

\- Toujours. Affirma la jeune femme en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Elles rirent ensemble un petit moment.

\- Alors ? Quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda la plus jeune.

Laura joua avec la cuillère dans son café, croisant les jambes sous la table en se laissant aller dans son siège.

\- Eh bien, j'ai enfin trouvé un appart. Commença-t-elle. Ainsi qu'un local pour ma petite boutique.

\- En centre-ville ?

\- Oui, pas loin du bureau de poste. Confirma-t-elle.

\- J'ai vu les papiers de journaux sur les vitres. Tu t'en sors pour l'aménagement, et tout le reste ?

\- Ouais, quelques jours encore et je pourrais enfin ouvrir.

Laura se mordit la langue pour éviter de lui poser quelques questions qui se trouveraient être hors de propos, comme comment allait Scott, si son année de fac se passait bien, s'il était toujours célibataire, tout ça... Elle secoua la tête en retenant une toux et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café pour se changer les idées. Elle inspira doucement et sourit à la belle rousse.

\- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme un dimanche. Mais demain, c'est ma dernière semaine de cours, alors ça peut aller. Sourit Lydia en sirotant son thé glacé.

Puis elles se turent, et le silence entre elles les accabla. Elles se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants avant que Lydia ne lâche un rire gêné pour tenter de briser le malaise.

\- Et si nous arrêtions de tourner autour du pot ? Soupira-t-elle.

Laura fit la moue en jouant avec les grains de sucre disséminés face à elle.

\- Fort bien.

Elle s'avança, tapota de nouveau sur la table de ses deux mains et fixa sa jeune amie.

\- J'aimerais... Eh bien, j'aimerais vraiment t'en vouloir et vouloir te faire la guerre comme toute bonne sœur devrait le faire.

Lydia sourit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ne m'en parles pas, c'est très dur pour moi aussi, parce que je suis vraiment contente de te revoir. Soupira la jeune rousse.

Laura eu un sourire malicieux et entendu.

\- Et si on mettait de côté nos tendances lionnes trop protectrices avec nos petits, tu veux ?

\- Tout à fait ! Acquiesça la plus jeune en posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume. Bien. Comment... Comment va le tien ?

\- Il... Il va. Sourit Laura avec aplomb. Et le tien ?

\- Il va aussi.

Elles échangèrent un sourire éclatant et le perdirent quasiment au même instant.

\- C'est un déchet. Soupira enfin Laura.

\- Le mien est dans le déni complet. Surenchérit Lydia d'une voix lasse.

Elles se jetèrent un regard entendu puis Laura leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant théâtralement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Bon Dieu pour tomber sur des idiots pareils ?

\- Nous ? Rien de spécial. Nous sommes des amies surprotectrices. Et une sœur, dans ton cas. S'amusa Lydia sans humour.

Laura soupira un rire. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant, mais son rire était nerveux. Parce qu'elle était sur les nerfs depuis près de trois mois maintenant, tout comme Lydia face à elle, elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

\- Comment... Comment va-t-il ? Réellement je veux dire. S'inquiéta Laura.

Elle avait tenté de l'appeler, plusieurs fois durant ces dernières semaines, mais il avait toujours rejeté ses appels. Lydia fit la moue.

\- Monsieur Stiles... Eh bien... Il fait. Et c'est tout. S'énerva-t-elle. Il fait comme si tout allait bien. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, ne parle plus que de banalités, ne nous parle plus en vrai. Il s'est plongé dans ses révisions, n'a laissé aucune place au reste et... Bon, cela dit, il a réussit son année et a désormais son diplôme et s'est pris deux semaines de vacances. Mais... Il n'est plus pareil, c'est indéniable. Et si on ose lui parler de Derek, Sarah, Peter ou toi, il s'enferme et ne dit plus rien ou change directement de conversation. Et je n'arrive à rien avec lui. Soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle se redressa, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Et le tien ?

Laura se gratta la joue.

\- A peu près la même chose. Il se perd de nouveau dans le travail et dors très mal. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la loque peu loquace qui a suivi le départ de l'Autre la première fois.

\- Et la petite ? S'enquit Lydia, gardant un souvenir tendre de Sarah qu'elle n'avait malheureusement que peu vue.

Là, le regard de Laura se fit sombre.

\- Elle a régressé. Elle ne sourit plus et a recommencé à avoir des crises. Elle ne supporte le contact de Derek qu'une fois sur deux, alors il a repris l'habitude de ne pas la toucher.

Elle soupira.

\- Derek est blessé, et tout comme un animal blessé, il grogne et est de mauvaise humeur pour faire fuir tout le monde.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- J'aimerais... J'aimerais beaucoup déclarer Stiles coupable et lui en vouloir, mais je l'aime bien ce môme. Soupira-t-elle.  
\- Idem pour moi et Derek. Lui sourit Lydia.

La jeune femme joua avec la paille de son thé glace avant de se rapprocher de Laura en croisant les bras devant elle.

\- Est-ce que, de ton côté, tu as eu une explication claire et précise de ce qui s'était passé ? Stiles m'a juste dit qu'il avait démissionné. Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.  
\- C'est...

Laura soupira puis termina son café avant de se rapprocher pour s'installer en miroir de l'amie de Stiles.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué. Tu es au courant que Kate, la mère de Sarah est revenue dans le paysage ?  
\- Malheureusement, j'ai ouï dire, oui. Et j'ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait, la plainte...

Lydia secoua la tête, l'air dur.

\- Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas très judicieux de la part de Derek de lui cacher le fait qu'ils étaient toujours mariés.  
\- Il ne lui a pas caché ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- Il... ne lui a juste pas dit. Tenta de se rattraper Laura avant de grimacer, constatant que ce n'était pas mieux.  
\- Ça tu vois, c'est pas cool. Stiles s'est senti trahi, et je peux le comprendre ; réaliser que le gars avec qui on entretient une relation charnelle - et plus dans peu de temps puisqu'il y a clairement affinité - est déjà pris, dans le sens PRIT de chez PRIT, c'est-  
\- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite. Il avait commencé la procédure de divorce. La stoppa Laura.

Lydia papillonna des yeux.

\- Mais Stiles m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient toujours mariés. Pire, elle avait toujours la bague ! Ou une nouvelle, je n'ai pas très bien compris cette partie.

Laura se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Ça tu vois, c'est... un tantinet compliqué.

La jeune hale se racla la gorge.

\- Au départ, Derek a cru qu'elle avait disparu. Il a pensé, et comme tout le monde l'aurait fait, qu'elle avait eu un accident, ou quelque chose du genre. Sauf que quand il est allé chez le shérif, on lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait déclarer une disparition qu'au bout de vingt-quatre heures. Et le lendemain, il réalisait que le compte qu'ils avaient en commun était vide.  
\- Aoutch... commenta Lydia avec une grimace, attentive à ce que lui disait Laura.  
\- M'en parle pas... soupira celle-ci. Il ne le reconnaîtra jamais et ne me remerciera jamais, mais je suis bien contente d'avoir gueulé et mis mon veto pour qu'elle n'ait pas accès au compte où est sa part de l'héritage de nos parents, sinon je suis sûre qu'il y serait passé aussi.

Lydia hocha la tête, comprenant pour l'instant la situation.

\- Quand il était bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas repointer le bout de son nez, il est allé demander le divorce. Je ne sais plus exactement au bout de combien de temps celui-ci est applicable quand on n'a pas de signe de vie du conjoint...

Elle se stoppa, inspirant doucement.

\- Sauf que, chanceux de Derek, il s'est marié avec la fille d'un juge, qui a affirmé que sa fille était en vie, qu'elle allait bien. À cet instant, Derek espérait encore que son beau-père allait lui faire parvenir les papiers du divorce. Mais celui-ci a affirmé qu'il la savait bien portante, mais qu'il ignorait où elle était.

Laura soupira en se frottant la joue, embêtée.

\- Du coup, il fallait attendre deux ans pour que le divorce soit appliqué. Au bout de deux mois, il a décidé de laisser les choses se passer d'elles-mêmes. Avec Sarah et son état, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa, l'air pincé.

\- Et c'est là que s'est révélé le... le côté manipulateur de Kate : elle est revenue au bout d'un an et neuf mois. Elle est forte, hein ? Cracha-t-elle.

Lydia se laissa aller dans son siège en soupirant, les sourcils haussés.

\- En effet... c'est... euh... oserais-je dire bien calculé ?  
\- Ne te prive surtout pas... Ayant fait du droit, avec un père juge et un frère avocat, elle connaît très bien les ficelles, je dois malheureusement bien lui reconnaître ça. Soupira la jeune femme.

Elles se turent, laissant les bruits environnants du café s'installer entre elles.

\- Mais... commença Lydia. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas expliqué à Stiles ? Il l'aurait compris... il n'est pas idiot, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Rit-elle.  
\- J'en sais rien... enfin si, je me doute, Derek m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé, que tout était allé très vite.  
\- … Oui, je vois le genre. A tous les coups, Stiles ne devait pas rester bien longtemps après que Derek soit chez lui, surtout s'il y avait Kate. Du coup, niveau conversation...

Elle se tut, réfléchit, puis reprit.

\- Cela dit, je ne comprends pas trop comment il en est arrivé à croire que Derek et elle étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Laura soupira.

\- Elle a dû le lui dire.  
\- Et Stiles l'a crue.

Lydia secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Ils sont vraiment bêtes sur ce coup-là... soupira-t-elle. Comment ça a pu dégénérer aussi vite ?  
\- C'est l'effet Kate. Soupira à son tour Laura. Elle est très forte à ce jeu-là, isoler Derek. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous, dès qu'il a commencé à la fréquenter, on ne s'entendait plus. Puis elle est tombée enceinte, il a quitté New York et est revenu à Beacon Hills, l'a épousée et je ne le voyais plus qu'une fois tous les deux mois.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Je n'ai appris que j'étais tata que cinq jours après l'accouchement. Derek avait voulu me le dire tout de suite, mais elle a réussi à lui mettre en tête que j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Elle connaît les points faibles de Derek, et... et Stiles le rendait plus fort. Il suffit qu'elle ait vu comment ils se comportaient quand ils étaient ensemble-

\- Le Diner. Termina Lydia pour l'exemple.  
\- Le Diner ! Surenchérit Laura. Sérieusement, qui pensaient-ils encore tromper ? Elle a dû les voir, et elle a su s'en débarrasser.

Un temps silencieux.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai su qu'elle était revenue que par pur hasard ? Une semaine après son retour, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Derek, je suis donc venue chez lui et je l'ai trouvée, elle, en train de se faire les ongles à la table basse.  
\- Il... il ne t'avait vraiment rien dit ?  
\- Rien.

Elle se repositionna dans sa chaise, un peu énervée.

\- J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles ne pouvait que prédire le fait qu'elle était de retour.  
\- Pourquoi est-elle revenue, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'est acheté une conscience pendant son périple ?

Laura explosa de rire. Un rire lourd, nerveux, qui la prenait aux tripes et refusait de la lâcher. C'était plus fort qu'elle et apparemment, cela faisait peur, au vu du regard que lui jeta Lydia.

\- J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire cracher le morceau, à essayer de la faire partir, c'était peine perdue. Elle menaçait Derek, lui promettant de lui coller un procès s'il l'empêchait de voir Sarah.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

\- Enfin ça, je ne l'ai su que quand elle est partie. Derek ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Alors j'ai fouiné dans son téléphone et j'ai appelé Chris.  
\- Chris ? Répéta Lydia en fronçant les sourcils. Comme dans Chris Argent ? Le père d'Alisson ?  
\- Et le frère de Kate, lui-même. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et l'ai prié de revenir ici.

Lydia se redressa.

\- Et sa fille ? Elle l'a accompagné ?  
\- Non. Apparemment, elle a sa vie à Washington, un appartement et même un petit ami.

Lydia sourit, nostalgique.

\- Si elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Laura tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle de son amie, tandis que celle-ci essuyait une "_poussière dans l'œil_".

\- Qu'importe. Continue. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Laura hocha la tête.

\- Chris est donc venu. Derek m'a tenue hors du conflit, et deux jours après, Kate disparaissait de nouveau ; et pour de bon cette fois. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Lydia plissa des yeux.

\- Comment en être sûrs ?  
\- Chris a parlementé, comme le bon avocat qu'il est. Il a fait signer les papiers du divorce à Kate, ainsi que la dérogation pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun lien juridique avec Sarah, qu'il a fait superviser par un de ses anciens amis : un juge du coin. Grâce à lui, ça a été très vite.

Lydia soupira de soulagement, mais remarqua bien que quelque chose tracassait son amie.

\- Mais ? L'encouragea-t-elle à terminer  
\- Disons que Derek s'est délesté de dix-milles dollars dans le processus. Soupira-t-elle.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, un air effaré de peur de comprendre se peignant sur ses traits.

\- Il... il a acheté sa fille ?!  
\- Je préfère voir ça comme l'achat d'une garantie qu'elle ne vienne plus dans le coin.  
\- Il lui a vraiment donné du fric ?!  
\- Je n'ai rien pu faire, de nouveau, je n'ai été au courant de ça que quand elle a été partie.

Laura se passa une main dans les cheveux en plissant des lèvres.

\- Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Marmonna-t-elle.

Lydia se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire...  
\- Et encore, tu ne connais pas la meilleure.

Lydia se redressa derechef.

\- Parce qu'il y a pire ?!

Laura hocha doucement la tête et prit son sac sur ses genoux.

\- Il y a trois semaines, je suis retournée à New York pour signer quelques formalités. Expliqua-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac. Choses comme rendre les clés, récupérer quelques affaires qui avaient survécus au feu, des trucs comme ça. En allant au bureau de poste, récupérer mes derniers colis et faire le changement d'adresse, je suis tombée sur... rhaa, où est-ce que c'est ? Pesta-t-elle un instant contre la magie des sacs à mains de femmes, plus grands à l'intérieur. Ah !

Elle brandit une coupure de journal et la glissa vers Lydia.

\- J'ai trouvé ça.

Elle croisa les bras sur son torse en maugréant, tandis que Lydia prenait la coupure pour la lire.

\- "_ Le fils prodigue a enfin dit oui ! Ce week-end, Tony Miller s'est enfin lié par les liens sacrés du mariage à sa promise, la douce et agréable demoiselle Kate Argent. Fille d'un juge de petite ville de Californie, cette demoiselle file désormais le parfait amour avec son promis, héritier du groupe d'import-export Miller &amp; Co. _"

Elle baissa brutalement les mains.

\- Elle s'est remariée aussi vite ?!  
\- Chris et moi pensons qu'au départ, elle était venue demander à Derek de signer les papiers du divorce pour qu'elle puisse épouser monsieur machin. Mais c'est une opportuniste, elle a vu qu'il y avait du fric à se faire, elle s'en est fait... et facilement.

Laura soupira.

\- Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait au fond.

Lydia lu silencieusement la fin de l'article et le reposa sur la table pour fixer Laura.

\- Alors tout ça est un énorme malentendu.

La jeune Hale fronça les sourcils.

\- Stiles pense vraiment que Derek et Kate s'étaient remis ensemble ?

Lydia hocha la tête.

\- Il... il s'est toujours interdit de craquer pour un hétéro, encore plus s'il est déjà pris. Alors le fait que Derek était toujours marié l'a mis sens dessus dessous. Il l'a pas supporté.

Elle soupira.

\- Alors, le connaissant comme je le connais, il pensait sûrement pouvoir gérer le couple en se focalisant sur Sarah, mais la plainte, le poste de police et le fait qu'on le traite comme un criminel, c'était trop. Il a sûrement voulu rendre les choses plus faciles pour Derek, qu'il n'ait pas à choisir entre lui et sa femme.

Laura la fixa et soupira.

\- D'où est-ce qu'il sort que Derek est hétéro ?  
\- Pardon ? S'étonna la rousse.  
\- Derek... Derek n'est pas du genre à s'attacher au sexe de la personne qu'il apprécie. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas les étiquettes à outrance, mais c'est quelqu'un qui ne se focalise pas sur ce genre de détails.

Lydia cligna des yeux.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que Stiles n'est pas au courant de ça ?  
\- Est-ce que Stiles lui a posé la question ? Lui demanda Laura.

Lydia réfléchit un instant et soupira de nouveau.

\- Sûrement pas, il a dû le prendre pour acquis.

Elle grogna et se frotta le crâne.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils le font exprès ? Et Derek ? Pourquoi il a accepté que Stiles démissionne sans réagir ? Il ne lui a pas expliqué les choses ?

Laura gigota sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Derek est quelqu'un de... compliqué. Pour faire simple, il se refuse de prendre des décisions quand quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué.

Lydia la regarda sans comprendre. Laura, quant à elle, regarda un instant par la fenêtre, l'air maussade.

\- Quand nous étions petits, nous étions très proches, lui et moi. Puis on a grandi et à l'adolescence, j'ai mûri plus rapidement que lui et on s'est éloignés. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Le truc, c'est que… eh bien, c'était un petit con. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot, c'était un petit con très imbu de lui-même, très porté sur sa personne. Et une année, pour l'anniversaire de Cora, nos parents nous avaient offert trois jours à Disney California Adventure. Nos parents étaient un peu occupés à leur travail, de telle sorte que très vite, les billets allaient expirer. On devait partir cinq jours, un jour en voiture, une nuit dans un petit hôtel, trois jours et deux nuits sur place, puis une autre journée de voiture. Sauf que quelques jours avant d'y aller, je suis tombée malade. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais j'étais clouée au lit. Papa et maman avaient donc décidé de ne pas y aller. Mais... Derek est venu me voir, pour me dire que je n'avais pas à priver toute la famille de vacances. On s'est engueulés, et j'ai cédé. Je leur ai dit d'y aller sans moi, parce que je savais que Cora voulait y aller, mais encore plus Derek, parce qu'au fond c'était toujours un môme, et Disney, c'est parfait pour les mômes... Je suis allée chez Oncle Peter pour cinq jours, ils sont partis et...

Elle soupira.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus.

La main de Lydia se posa sur la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

\- Je... Ils étaient partis le matin et, en fin d'après-midi, on nous a appelés pour dire qu'il y avait eu un accident. Toute une journée au volant, une pluie un peu trop drue et la chaussée glissante, ce fut fatal. Derek s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec le genou amoché et moi... Je lui en ai voulu. Je l'ai tenu responsable de l'accident, parce que s'il n'avait pas été égoïste, le voyage aurait été annulé et ils ne seraient pas morts.

Elle renifla un instant.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça maintenant. Je l'ai tellement détesté à l'époque... Aujourd'hui, il ne veut plus revivre la même chose. Prendre une mauvaise décision pour quelqu'un et que cela entraîne des conséquences... C'est presque devenu maladif chez lui. Grogna-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

\- Oh...

Lydia se leva et se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Laura pour draper les épaules de son bras et poser sa tête contre sa tempe.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On a eu du mal à faire notre deuil, lui plus que moi... à cause de moi. Je veux dire, si je ne l'avais pas accablé de la sorte, il ne serait sûrement pas devenu comme ça... Mais malheureusement, on ne peut pas changer ce qui a été fait. Alors ouais, il est comme ça. Si quelqu'un est engagé dans un choix, il laisse cette personne prendre les décisions. Toutes les décisions. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas demandé à Kate d'avorter quand elle est tombée enceinte. C'est pour ça qu'il a dit oui quand elle lui a demandé qu'ils se marient pour avoir leur fille. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas refusé quand Stiles lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus travailler pour lui. Derek...

Elle inspira doucement.

\- Derek tient à Stiles, mais ne veut pas lui imposer de choix. Alors quand Stiles a décidé qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, il a dit oui. Quand il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être que le baby-sitter puisque Kate était de retour, il ne s'y est pas opposé. Et quand Stiles lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, il s'est tut.

Elle soupira en cœur avec Lydia. Cette dernière s'étira un instant.

\- Sauf que cela ne convient à aucun des deux.

\- Exact.

\- Et que ça leur fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Stiles est persuadé que Kate est toujours là, et moi-même en venant ici, j'étais sûre que Derek s'était remis en ménage.

\- Ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole depuis plus de deux mois, comment veux-tu qu'il le sache ? Marmonna Laura.

Lydia la regarda et soupira de nouveau. Ce qu'elles pouvaient soupirer, toutes les deux !

\- Ils vont nous donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge s'ils continuent comme ça.

\- Ne m'en parle pas...

\- Tu sais... connaissant Stiles, je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas.

\- S'il attend après Derek, il peut toujours se brosser. Commenta Laura.

Lydia commanda un nouveau thé glacé, n'accordant cette fois-ci au serveur qu'un regard neutre, avant de reporter son attention sur Laura.

\- Et s'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Lydia en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Derek n'a que peu d'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un... mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas à exclure...

\- Je refuse qu'ils passent à côté de leur histoire.

\- Moi de même.

Elles se regardèrent, inquiètes.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Commenta Laura.

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais quoi ? Un rencart arrangé ? Ils vont nous étriper et on ne sera pas plus avancées. Soupira Lydia.

\- Tu as raison. Reconnu la jeune brune.

\- Ce qu'il faudrait... C'est que l'un d'eux range sa fierté et aille voir l'autre.

Laura grogna.

\- On va attendre un bon moment avant que cela ne se pro...

Elle se tut, la bouche entrouverte alors que son cerveau s'activait.

\- Laura ? S'inquiéta l'autre jeune femme en posant sa main sur son épaule, préoccupée de son soudain silence.

\- Ils ont tous les deux une certaine fierté, certes. Commença Laura. Mais on n'est pas obligées de les forcer à la ranger.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Peut-être que leur faire reconnaître que l'autre leur manque pourrait suffire, tu ne crois pas?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien, oui, peut-être. Mais pour ce qui est de Stiles... Non, en fait, j'en sais trop rien...

Laura fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir l'argent nécessaire à leurs boissons et le jeta sur la table.

\- J'ai une idée pour Derek. Une sacrée bonne idée.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, enroula son châle autour de son cou et mit son sac sur son épaule. Lydia se leva à son tour, un peu perdue.

\- Attends, explique-moi !

\- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. La prévint Laura en posant sa main sur son bras. Écoute. Je m'occupe de Derek ce soir et demain. Je vais le faire mijoter. Toi, occupe-toi d'expliquer à Stiles ce qui s'est réellement passé avec Kate. Garde pour toi notre passé, si Derek veut que Stiles le sache, il le lui dira lui-même.

Elle commença à partir.

\- Tu es sûre de ton coup ? Lui parvint la voix un peu inquiète de la plus jeune.

Laura pivota sur ses pieds et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Comme jamais. Crois-moi, d'ici moins d'une semaine, ils se reparleront de nouveau ! On reste en contact !

Puis elle disparut dans la rue.

Dans le café, Lydia se rassit en haussant les épaules. Elle avait confiance en Laura, mais elle n'était pas sûre quant à Stiles. Cet abruti était un véritable âne bâté quand il le voulait, alors... La jeune femme soupira en prenant son téléphone. Elle hésita un instant, et au lieu d'appeler Stiles, elle appela Scott. Elle savait que depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Stiles et Scott, ainsi que la mère de ce dernier, partaient tous en vacances dès que les garçons avaient fini leurs cours. Cette année, John s'était joint à eux. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient hors de la ville et seul restait Scott à Beacon Hills, dont les examens de fin d'année se terminaient Mardi. Il fallait que Scott soit aux abois. Elle se devait de faire quelque chose, c'était le minimum.

Dans la rue, Laura pressa le pas, le cœur battant. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire et allait dire, elle espérait simplement que Derek n'allait pas juste fermer les yeux. Depuis que Stiles était entré dans leur vie, elle retrouvait son petit frère, celui qui était né quelques minutes seulement après elle et qu'elle aimait charrier. Elle le retrouvait, et depuis que Stiles avait déserté, elle le perdait de nouveau. Elle retrouvait juste le Derek qui se morfond, qui laisse la vie couler sans y prendre part, neutre en toute circonstance, mais dont le teint était pâle et les yeux cernés, faute de nuit reposantes.

Et puis, elle avait un petit côté romantique, et elle adorait Stiles. Alors si elle pouvait s'appeler Cupidon pour une courte période, elle en était ravie.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**lilo-ange** : Hey :D J'ai bien l'impression que c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo par ici. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Eh bien, pour ce qui est retournement de situation, eh bien là, ça va être plus doux et bien plus sympa. Toutes les catastrophes sont terminées ! :D Héhéhé, meurchiiii !

**Cleem** : Si... si... SI \O/ Héhéhé 8D Alors ? Ce chapitre a-t-il répondu à tes questions ? .w.

**PandaLoveSterek** : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/ ( Oui, je vais le sortir à chaque fois, huhuhu ! ) Derek n'est pa si stupide que ça... Enfin si, quand même. Mais bon... Et Stiles aussi. Enfin, ils sont tous idiots, non ?

**Dest **: Hey :D Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise .w. Elle est bientôt fini, mais bon \o/ Tu m'diras ce que tu en penses pour la suite ?

En tout cas, merci pour ton avis :3

**Lucie** : Oui, je sais, je suis très méchante, huhuhu. Parce que, parce que, parce. Tu peux frapper Derek :D Enfin, si tu as toujours envie de le frapper après ce chapitre .w.

Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux trucider Kate, ça y est, VOUS POUVEZ ! J'en ai plus besoin ! *la jète dans la seine*

Maintenant, y a pu de tristeeeesse \o/ J'espère que cela t'a pluuus .w.

* * *

_TADAAAA ! Ca y est ! A partir de maintenant, ça va aller de mieux en mieux ! Les licornes et les paillettes seront de retour ! Et Laura et Lydia... Je vous avait dit qu'elles allaient s'allier, huhuhu._

_Oh, et pour ceux qui veulent : Vous avez enfin de le feu vert pour faire ce qui vous chante de Kate \o Je n'en ai pluuuus besoooouaiiiin ! _

_Licorne, paillettes, panda ! RETOUR DES PAILLEEEEETTES ! _

_A la semaine prochaine, qui comportera une histoire de croquis, de panda et de vidéo. J'espère que cela vous plaira \o/ _

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	34. ENTÊTEMENT

****NOTE**** : • **Chewre a réussit à survivre à un chapitre écrit par téléphone je vous pris. On la remercie du fond du cœur, elle est géniale. **

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Héhéhey ! Je suis en retard, de deux semaines \O Mon ordi m'en veut toujours mais... Pfiou, on va faire sans pour le moment. Tant que je n'ai pas réglé mon problème d'ordinateur, **ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines**, en alternance avec HTTYD – Désolé pour ceux qui la lisent pas X_x -

**• ****Ce chapitre est pour ******UnderMemory ******! Huhuhu, qui l'attend ce passage depuis... Pfiooou ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;) **

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV Derek

• Angst &amp; Cute ( si, je vous assure qu'on passe de l'un a l'autre u_u )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS – ENTÊTEMENT -**

_AETHER - Stargazer_

Le fusain glissait doucement en une caresse légère. Ses mouvements étaient lents, sûrs d'eux et assombrissaient peu à peu la feuille face à lui. Il donnait vie, une nouvelle fois. Il donnait vie, encore et encore, retraçant la même ossature, le même grain de peau, le même sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son image, alors il l'extériorisait comme il le pouvait. Il fut un temps où il réussissait encore à être hermétique, à enfermer les souvenirs douloureux ou inconvenants dans une boîte en fer, close à jamais, quelque part au fond de lui ; mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Il avait changé, et même s'il avait pu, pour une fois il se refusait d'oublier. Alors il dessinait son sourire, pour la dixième, quinzième, vingtième fois. Il dessinait ses yeux clos, son dos et la chute de ses reins, ses mains posées sur son cou. Il avait retrouvé le plaisir de la texture du papier sous ses doigts en retraçant ses grains de beauté ; et la joie de noircir cette dite feuille délicatement, par quelques traits instinctifs. Tout ça pour se souvenir, pour se rappeler.

Il sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, presque timidement. Il se redressa dans sa chaise, ce qui fit gémir le cuir de son siège de bureau. Il soupira et posa son crayon pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Permission d'entrée, Centurion ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Laura, tu n'as jamais demandé la permission pour faire quelque chose. Maugréa le jeune homme, souriant tout de même discrètement au surnom.

La jeune femme ricana un peu et entra, laissant la porte du bureau entrebâillée derrière elle.

\- Eh bien. Derek l'Ours Grognon est de sortie, à ce que je vois. Constata-t-elle.

Le jeune père ne releva pas, préférant la regarder s'approcher.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble demeure ? Demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Oh, rien de bien intéressant. Je revenais du café et je passais dans le coin.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu habites toujours chez Peter ?

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu as fait un sacré détour. Releva-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux puis fit la moue.

\- Je ne peux plus venir voir mon petit frère quand j'en ai envie ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais d'habitude, tu ne frappes pas avant d'entrer. Répéta-t-il.

\- ... Bien. D'accord, tu as gagné ! Pesta-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus. En fait, je-Oh.

Elle rejoignait son frère, lorsque son regard fut attiré par ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Laura se pencha doucement et prit délicatement une des esquisses pour la regarder.

Derek, en la voyant faire, se renfrogna sur sa chaise en bougonnant, gêné qu'elle se retrouve ainsi, à fixer son gribouillage.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais remis au dessin. Sourit-elle en prenant un autre croquis.

\- C'est du gribouillage, juste de temps en temps. Marmonna-t-il en se redressant pour rassembler ses papiers.

\- De temps en temps ? Derek, il y a plus d'une vingtaine de dessins, là ! S'exclama sa sœur en lui arrachant les croquis des mains avant qu'il ne puisse les cacher dans une pochette.

Elle s'écarta de quelques pas pour que les dessins échappent à Derek, et surtout pour qu'elle puisse les observer de plus près.

\- C'est incroyable. Commenta-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts les traits de crayon sur le papier. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai vu dessiner, tu sais. Mais tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent. Soupira-t-elle doucement.

Derek se réinstalla sur sa chaise en grimaçant.

\- Laura... grogna-t-il, gêné.

Il n'avait jamais aimé montrer son travail et être présent quand ses esquisses se retrouvaient jugées. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance, ne pas savoir si on aimait ou non ses gribouillages.

\- Tu as incroyablement bien réussi à retranscrire l'âme de Stiles, c'est dingue... Commenta-t-elle.

Derek l'entendit comme une condamnation. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant.

\- Ce n'est rien... Se justifia-t-il en se levant. Juste des gribouillis.

Il récupéra un peu précipitamment ses croquis, les froissant au passage pour les mettre dans sa pochette. Elle le regarda faire en grognant.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dessiner autant, et avec tellement de passion, c'était après la mort de papa et maman. Déclara-t-elle.

Il tiqua mais se rassit sans rien dire.

\- Derek... Soupira la jeune femme en se rapprochant, dépassée par son comportement.

\- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il amèrement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Il détourna son attention, bien décidé à stopper cette conversation qui, à ses yeux, ne menait nulle part. Mais c'était sous-estimer Laura et son entêtement.

\- Rien à dire ?! Mais qui crois-tu encore tromper à ce stade, 'Red ?!

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ? Tenta-t-il pour l'arrêter.

\- Eh bien, oui ! Et pas qu'une chose, espèce de tête de mule incroyable ! Tu comptes faire l'autruche comme ça pendant encore longtemps ?!

Il détourna la tête en soupirant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir cette conversation. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Laura...

\- Ah non ! Tu me laisses finir ! Mieux, tu me laisses parler pour une fois ! Je veux bien que tu lui en veuilles. Je ne comprends pas, mais je peux le concevoir. Mais là, ça, toute cette situation et ce qui se passe - ou tout ce qui ne se passe pas, plutôt - depuis deux mois, ça ne marche pas ! Ni pour toi, ni pour lui !

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

\- D'accord ! Admettons que je n'en sache rien pour lui. Toi, par contre, je te connais. Tu veux me faire croire que cette situation te convient ? Tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien et que continuer comme ça ne te dérange absolument pas et que tu ne ressens rien, par rapport à tout ça ?

\- Ça ne compte pas. Marmonna-t-il.

Laura allait continuer sur sa lancée mais elle l'entendit tout de même murmurer. Elle resta pantoise.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Ce que je pense, ça ne compte pas dans cette situation.

\- ... QUOI ?! Non mais, est-ce que tu t'entends parler un peu ? Ce que tu penses ne compte pas ?! Et ce que tu ressens, ça ne compte pas non plus ?

\- Laura ! Explosa-t-il à son tour en se levant soudainement. Bordel, mais c'est mon choix, alors je te demande de le respecter !

\- Ton choix ? Mais laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est pas du tout ton choix, c'est celui de Stiles, et toi, tu ne fais que subir gentiment sans dire un seul mot, sans protester !

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même, c'est Stiles qui a mis fin à... à... Eh bien, à tout ça. Je respecte son choix, et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Et tu comptes le laisser partir comme ça, sans rien tenter, sans même te battre ?!

\- Je...

Elle le regarda soupirer.

\- Ça ne vous convient pas, à aucun de vous deux, et tu le sais.

\- Cela semble lui convenir, pourtant.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant, tu sais ce que Stiles ressent et pense de tout ça ? Ricana-t-elle, amère.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Cria-t-il. Mais il n'est pas revenu ! De plus, il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus de ... de ça, de ce que nous avions.

Bien qu'il avait l'air digne, sa sœur ne le connaissait que trop bien ; sa voix trahissait sa douleur.

\- Oui, continua-t-elle, tant que Kate serait là. Rappelle-moi, depuis combien de temps est-elle partie, hum ? A moins qu'elle ne soit toujours là, dans un coin, à se cacher ! Kate ? KATE ? Tu es lààààà ? Commença-t-elle à hurler, énervant un peu plus son frère.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Pesta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, du comportement de son petit frère. De son entêtement, de ses grognements, de ses idioties. Il perdait du temps et de l'énergie pour rien, alors qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il trouve enfin le bonheur : C'était si simple, si proche de lui que Laura avait envie de pleurer de frustration. Mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant transformer toute cette frustration en colère. Cet abruti le méritait ! Elle savait que son entreprise était ardue et presque perdue d'avance, mais elle ne le lâcherait pas. Non seulement Derek se faisait du mal tout seul, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour sortir de cette situation ; mais en plus, son comportement touchait et blessait d'autres personnes, telles que Stiles, ou encore Sarah. Certes, le plus jeune était aussi fautif que son abruti de grognon de frère, mais pour le coup, Derek allait un peu trop loin. Ne voulant pas faire de choix, il en faisait pourtant un et compromettait tout.

Laura écarquilla un peu les yeux alors que son cerveau s'activait.

Sarah.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison.

Derek la regarda sans comprendre.

\- ... A quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il un peu hésitant face au brusque changement d'humeur de sa sœur.

\- Tu as raison, ne fais rien. Reste comme ça, il n'y a aucun souci ! Après tout, j'ai bien remarqué, ces dernières années, que tu étais très fort au petit jeu de l'autruche.

Le jeune père grinça des dents en lui jetant un regard polaire.

\- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de cette conversation. Grogna-t-il, voulant définitivement mettre fin à cet échange.

\- Mais ce que tu peux être BORNÉ, ma parole ! Vociféra sa sœur en agitant les bras, furibonde.

Alors que Derek allait surenchérir, la porte du bureau grinça derrière Laura. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée, d'où apparaissait timidement la petite tête de Sarah. Elle leur jetait un regard hésitant, et quelque peu inquiet, aussi. Derek et Laura n'étaient pas du genre à souvent crier l'un sur l'autre, et Sarah devait sans aucun doute être impressionnée par les éclats de voix inhabituels qui

lui étaient parvenus malgré la porte close. Laura lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- Hey, bouchon. La salua-t-elle tout en douceur.

La petite cligna des yeux, toujours surprise.

\- Désolée d'avoir crié sur ton papa, ma puce. S'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste... il a fait une bêtise et je dois le gronder. Ricana-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sarah eut un léger gloussement et ses yeux pétillèrent un instant.

\- Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras le gronder aussi ; je te montrerai comment faire. Promit-elle.

\- Laura... Grogna son frère et elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser encore un petit instant ?

La petite les regarda tous les deux avant de repartir et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Les deux adultes reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre, regard polaire de l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu veux continuer à faire l'autruche ? Ok très bien. Mais tu n'as pas à imposer ton idiotie à ta fille. Déclara-t-elle en pointant d'un doigt vindicatif la porte d'où venait de disparaître sa nièce.

Derek se figea puis se renfrogna. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas d'argument pour contrer cette affirmation, étant donné que... Eh bien... elle avait raison.

\- Au-delà de tes ressentiments, tu ne vis QUE pour ta fille. Et même toi, tu n'as pas assez de mauvaise foi pour ne pas reconnaître qu'elle s'épanouissait mieux en compagnie de Stiles.

Silence.

\- J'ai raison, ou j'ai pas raison ? Demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se détournant seulement.

\- AH NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de t'en coller une, histoire de te remettre les idées en place !

Elle le fixa un instant et son regard se fit plus froid encore.

\- Oh, et puis tu sais quoi ...

Elle contourna le bureau et leva le bras, prête à lui flanquer une gifle, quand Derek la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de constater que je suis complètement impuissant face à son état ? Qu'elle s'en sortait bien mieux avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ?!

Le bras de Laura retomba et son cœur se serra. Derek se redressa.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? Ça me tue de la voir sombrer à nouveau. Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais je suis totalement impuissant ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Pesta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Laura, en voyant ses yeux briller, fit un pas vers lui en levant les bras pour l'enlacer, mais il la repoussa.

\- Non. Garde ta pitié, je n'en veux pas. Assena-t-il, bassement.

\- Ah bah, c'est sûr ! S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau. Si tu réagis comme ça, que tu refuses de but en blanc toute aide que l'on peut t'offrir, et que tu retombes dans un entêtement post-connasse, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! Tu es un bon père Derek, mais des fois, il faut accepter le fait que tu ne puisses pas tout contrôler et que tu aies besoin d'aide !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle le stoppa dare-dare en levant la main.

\- Et n'ose pas me dire que tu t'en sors parfaitement tout seul ! Tu penses pouvoir gérer, mais tu ne gères rien du tout, putain ! Tu viens de me le dire, tu crois, tu espères seulement, parce que tu es trop foutu d'entêté pour voir la vérité en face : Tant que TOI tu n'iras pas mieux, ELLE n'ira pas mieux non plus. Stiles t'avait apporté cette petite étincelle qui s'est éteinte depuis que vous vous comportez tous les deux comme des mômes de maternelle, et elle le ressent aussi. Et oui, que ça te plaise ou non, Stiles lui manque à elle aussi, fais-toi à cette idée ! Continua-t-elle de s'énerver.

Elle poussa un Derek figé, encore sous le choc de ses propos crus, mais néanmoins transcendants de vérité ; pour prendre possession de son ordinateur. Marmonnant et insultant à moitié son frère dans sa barbe inexistante, elle fit quelques manipulations pour avoir accès à son propre site de stockage de fichiers en ligne et ouvrit une vidéo. Elle fit glisser le curseur à un certain time code, mettant la vidéo en pause sur un gros plan. C'était une image un peu floue de Sarah qui souriait d'une manière angélique, qui lui donnait plus un air canaille qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle venait de finir une course poursuite endiablée. Ses yeux qui pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse étaient en face de la caméra, et des taches de feutre sur sa joue contrastaient avec les rougeurs qui s'y trouvaient.

Laura se redressa et fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Tu te demandes ce que tu peux faire de plus ? Eh bien je vais te le dire : Tu vas me mettre ta connerie à la poubelle, tu vas aller t'acheter une paire de couilles et tu vas voir cet abruti qui, pour le coup, ne vaut pas mieux que toi. Il est aussi entêté que toi et si tu attends qu'il se bouge en premier, on est encore là pour plusieurs mois ! Alors tu vas le voir ; je me fous d'apprendre, que finalement, vous vous êtes mis sur la tronche, du moment que vous réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes et que vous soyez de nouveau tous les trois. Que je n'aie pas à me déplacer pour vous castrer tous les deux ! Cria-t-elle enfin. Tu as besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul pour te bouger ? Mais je t'en prie, retourne-toi, mes escarpins sont aiguisés ! MAIS ! - Elle pointa l'écran d'ordinateur - tu te démerdes pour nous le ramener. Si tu refuses de le faire pour toi, fais-le au moins pour elle, qu'elle redevienne cette Sarah qu'elle était, et pas celle amorphe qu'il y a dans le salon !

Haletante, la jeune femme souffla pour chasser une mèche de cheveux rebelle et serra un peu plus les poings.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, je suis sur les nerfs !

Elle tapa du pied et sortit son portable en marmonnant que, quitte à être énervée, autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et quand, visiblement, elle tomba sur la messagerie, elle inspira un grand coup.

\- Et toi Stiles, espèce de petit salaud prétentieux à grande gueule, je t'assure que si tu continues à filtrer mes appels, je me pointe chez toi pour te maraver la tronche à grands coups de poêle à frire, te faire ravaler son sourire d'ange et te refaire le portrait façon Montres Molles de Dali ! Alors vous, bande de constipés des sentiments, vous vous sortez les doigts du cul ou je vous fais bouffer mes poings à tous les deux, parce que ça vaut aussi pour toi Derek !

Elle raccrocha brutalement, sa voix partant dans les aigus tandis qu'elle continuait de les insulter, d'abord tour à tour, puis les deux en même temps. Puis elle fusilla son petit frère du regard.

\- Considère-toi comme prévenu. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur et impérial, retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur et sa douceur pour aller dire au revoir à sa seule et unique nièce, sa chérie préférée, sa petite perle.

Derek se retrouva donc seul. Il resta un petit instant sans bouger avant que la fatigue ne le prenne et qu'il se laisse tomber dans sa chaise de bureau, qui grinça sous l'assaut. Là, il prit sa tête entre ses mains en s'accoudant au bureau. Une migraine carabinée tambourinait sous son cuir chevelu. Les paroles de Laura tournaient encore et encore, refusant de le laisser en paix. Contre son accord, elle s'était exprimée, et il l'avait entendue. Mais il était sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était sûr que…

Il soupira. C'était un mensonge, il n'avait jamais été sûr de rien, et là, il se retrouvait face à ses torts. Il se retrouvait seul, avec sa conscience et sa culpabilité. Il savait jusqu'alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais alors que son regard glissait sur l'écran toujours allumé de l'ordinateur, il réalisait enfin que c'était sa plus grosse erreur. L'image de sa fille, souriante et rayonnante, l'accablait de culpabilité, et son cœur qu'il croyait de nouveau imparable se brisa un peu plus. Il pensait avoir pris la bonne décision et finalement, ce n'était qu'une croyance futile, un mirage. Laura avait raison : Il se voilait la face.

Son ventre se contracta de douleur, de culpabilité, d'angoisse. Il était éreinté de se battre sans vraiment le faire. Tout avait été tellement plus simple quand Stiles était là. Il n'allait pas se mentir, ou plutôt plus se mentir ; même si leur relation avait été étrange et peu définie, le fait de le savoir à ses côtés l'avait délesté d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de porter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il appréciait Stiles, mais s'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il était jaloux de Sarah et de Stiles.

Restait maintenant à savoir s'il était jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle Sarah s'ouvrait à Stiles ; ou alors de Sarah, et du temps qu'elle avait pu passer avec le jeune homme.

Une grimace tordit ses traits.

Il était tellement foutu...

Et oui, c'était vrai : Il avait mal. Son absence lui faisait mal, le silence était plus que douloureux et la constatation de sa dépendance au jeune homme était déstabilisante au plus haut point.

Il essaya de retenir son soupir, mais lorsque son regard tomba de nouveau sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, où brillait comme un phare le sourire de sa fille, son cœur se serra de nouveau. Il retraça ses lèvres et ses quenottes du bout du doigt.

En dehors de son bureau, il entendit sa sœur partir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vue aussi énervée. Son regard glissa sur la pièce et accrocha l'aquarelle de sa fille, et de leur petite chienne, cette même aquarelle qu'il avait faite plusieurs mois plus tôt et qui trahissait le besoin qu'il avait de voir Sarah s'épanouir comme une enfant classique, et débarrassée de ses torts et travers. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, et la curiosité l'emporta. Il remit donc la vidéo au début, augmenta le son et enclencha le bouton lecture.

C'était une vidéo sans doute prise par la caméra du téléphone de Laura. Il reconnaissait le sol de l'entrée de son appartement à travers l'image tremblante, alors que le rire de Laura retentissait. C'était ce genre de rire clair et puissant, quelque chose d'incontrôlable qu'il n'avait que rarement entendu de la part de sa sœur. La caméra se releva, quittant le sol, pour filmer Stiles à l'entrée du salon où Laura venait de rentrer. De profil, le jeune homme était tout pâle, mais sa main devant sa bouche était en train d'essayer d'étouffer un fou rire.

_" - Derek va teeeellement me tuer... ! "_

Laura ricana de plus belle et Derek la savait au bord des larmes.

_" - Sarah, mais... mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! " _Demanda Stiles après avoir difficilement ravalé son rire.

La caméra glissa vers la droite et Derek rit aussi : Sa fille était assise à même le sol, et regardait sagement les adultes. Mais, autour d'elle étaient étalés tous ses feutres de couleurs vives, et juste devant elle, gentiment assise et obéissante, Moon regardait sa petite maîtresse, haletante et la langue pendante. Ses oreilles tressautaient et sa queue fouettait l'air de plaisir. Elle semblait être très heureuse que Sarah ait décidé que sa robe couleur cannelle manquait un peu de fantaisie : Il semblait à Derek qu'il y avait une fleur verte sur son front, des moustaches bleues sur son museau, un œil rose et tout un arc-en-ciel était gribouillé sur son flanc. Sarah semblait très fière de son chef d'œuvre. Ses petites mains ainsi que ses joues étaient couvertes de feutre. Laura rit plus fort, faisant d'autant plus trembler l'image.

_" - Hola lalala ! Il ne faut surtout pas que Derek voie ça ! "_ Retentit la voix de Stiles.

Il rentra alors dans le cadre.

_" – Allez, zou ! Tout le monde au bai- "_

Sarah s'était redressée rapidement et Moon la suivit. Quand Stiles s'approcha en tendant les bras, sûrement dans l'optique d'attraper la petite chienne et de la mettre au bain, cette dernière aboya après lui et détala.

_" - Non non, non, Moon ! Reviens là ! "_

Un nouvel éclat de rire de la camerawoman en herbe, bientôt suivie par Sarah, toujours de son rire un peu rauque. Stiles fut de nouveau filmé, revenant haletant du couloir où il avait commencé à courser Moon, et malheureusement pour lui, la petite chienne semblait lui avoir échappé. Il fusilla la caméra d'un faux regard noir.

_" - Ah, ça vous fait rire ça, hein ? "_

Un _"Oui"_ étranglé de la part de Laura.

_" - Arrête de filmer toi, ça t'amuse de me voir galérer ! "_ Bouda le jeune homme.

_" - Je devrais venir garder ma nièce plus souvent. "_ Parvint la voix de Laura, entrecoupée de quelques rires.

_" - Tu parles ! Aide-moi plutôt, va attraper Moon, moi je mets Sarah au bain. "_

Un autre rire de Sarah, alors que Laura filmait la porte qui menait au couloir, où la petite disparaissait déjà. Laura s'esclaffa.

_" - Cours Forest, coooours ! "_

_" - Mais ne l'encourage pas non plus ! "_ La réprimanda Stiles, non sans rire à moitié.

Moon passa la tête dans le salon, et Stiles demanda à Laura d'aller chercher Sarah avant qu'il ne se remette à courir après le chien. Laura fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement, sans pour autant trouver la petite. Elle se stoppa un instant devant la porte close de la chambre de Derek. La jeune femme frappa deux fois avant de glisser la tête et le téléphone dans la chambre. On pouvait voir la petite robe couleur prune de Sarah, cachée derrière l'armoire. Laura s'approcha doucement et filma donc Sarah en train d'étouffer ses rires derrière ses petites mains. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à sa tante de ne rien dire et jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir. En arrière-plan, on pouvait entendre Stiles appeler Moon pour qu'elle cesse de fuir, puis le silence, avant qu'il ne jette à la volée un _" ... les filles ? Vous êtes où ? "_

Sarah rit de nouveau quand Laura lui dit de se cacher. Quand Stiles déclara qu'il était désormais le grand méchant loup qui aimait manger les petites filles couvertes de feutre, le rire de Sarah fit écho à celui de Derek, qui regardait consciencieusement la vidéo.

Malheureusement pour Sarah et sa cachette, Laura ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre Stiles – ou plutôt, ne voulait pas tant se battre contre lui - et bientôt, Sarah souriait, bien calée dans le creux de la hanche du jeune homme.

_" - Allez hop, deux ou trois carottes dans l'eau du bain, et on a un ragoût de petite fille au menu ce soir ! "_ Déclara-t-il d'une grosse voix.

Mais même Sarah ne fit pas mine d'être effrayée, continuant de sourire. Stiles fit la moue et se tourna vers Laura et la caméra.

_" - Je ne suis pas crédible, hein ? "_ Soupira-t-il.

_" - Pas vraiment. "_ Lui confirma la jeune femme en pouffant de plus belle, mais se calmant tout de même.

Dans la salle de bain, quand ledit bain fut coulé, Stiles regarda Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

_" - Tu es encore en train de filmer ? "_ Demanda-t-il.

_" - Oh, allez, grogne pas. Les vidéos, c'est comme les photos, ça fait de bons souvenirs pour la petite. "_

_" - Mouais, tu parles. Tout ce dont elle pourra se rappeler, c'est que je n'ai aucune autorité, ni sur les petites filles, ni sur les petites chie- AH ! ÇA MOUILLE ! "_

Tandis que Stiles était accroupi à côté de la baignoire et vérifiait d'une main la température du bain, Moon arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Sans prévenir, elle plongea dans le bain, éclaboussant allègrement le baby-sitter, le sol et les murs, sans oublier Sarah, qui attendait sagement que l'eau du bain soit bien mousseuse pour s'y glisser.

Ce fut donc un Stiles plein de mousse qui fusillait du regard une Moon heureuse de barboter sous les rires incontrôlables de Laura, et ceux, un peu plus discrets de Sarah.

_" - Et c'est maintenant que tu te pointes, toi ? "_ La gronda-t-il.

Mais trempé jusqu'aux os, avec de la mousse dans les cheveux et un rire au bord des lèvres, il n'était toujours pas crédible.

La vidéo se stoppa alors, et Derek en avait assez vu. Il avait enfin sa réponse, quant à ce fameux samedi où, quelques temps plus tôt, en rentrant chez lui, il les avait trouvés tous les trois sagement assis sur les canapés, Stiles ayant enfilé quelques fringues à lui. Et quand il leur avait demandé ce qu'il y avait, Laura était partie dans un fou rire, tandis que Stiles la mitraillait du regard. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, même quand Sarah avait câliné Moon avec un sourire angélique, sous l'hilarité de Laura qui s'estompait.

Désormais souriant, lui aussi, il ferma la vidéo. Sauf que la page cloud de sa sœur était toujours ouverte et une miniature d'une des vidéos se trouvait être Stiles, tout sourire. Il n'eut que quelques secondes d'hésitation, et ce fut sans aucune culpabilité qu'il la mit en route.

Stiles tenait son téléphone à bout de bras.

_" - Ma très chère Laura. Il y a quelques jours, tu déclarais que les vidéos faisaient de bons souvenirs. Attends un peu de voir ce que j'ai prévu. "_ Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

En se dirigeant dans le salon, il se pencha vers Sarah qui dessinait - encore - sur la table basse, et lui offrit un sourire.

_" - Dis-moi, Monkey. Tu n'aurais pas envie de danser, par hasard ? "_

Sarah fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

_" - Oh, crois-moi, je suis sûr que si ! "_

Le jeune homme posa son téléphone quelque part, sûrement sur le bar de la cuisine, afin qu'il puisse filmer le salon. Puis il tapota sur son ordinateur portable, pour mettre une vidéo en route. S'éleva dans l'appartement une musique entraînante, que Derek reconnut quelques secondes après comme la sonnerie de téléphone du jeune homme - enfin, s'il ne l'avait pas changée depuis... -. Stiles se mit donc à danser sans aucune coordination, et se mit à chanter à tue-tête, tourné vers Sarah pour lui donner envie.

_" - I stay up too late ! I've got the Mark of Cain ! That's what Sam would say, yeah ! That's what Cas' would say, yeah ! "_

Derek sourit en voyant Stiles qui continuait de se dandiner, en braillant les paroles comme pas possible. Dans la vidéo, Sarah lâcha un petit rire en le voyant faire, surtout quand Moon commença à gambader à ses côtés, sautant et aboyant joyeusement.

_" - Allez, viens ! "_ L'encouragea-t-il en souriant, agitant les mains vers elle.

Au départ, elle refusa de but en blanc, secouant la tête. Puis, sous le regard émerveillé de Derek et sous l'insistance gentille du jeune homme, elle se leva finalement pour commencer à se dandiner à ses côtés, au départ timidement, puis avec plus d'étreint et de désinhibition. Pour la première fois, le jeune père vit sa fille sautiller et s'agiter, riant aux éclats sous les grimaces de son baby-sitter.

_" - 'Cause the angels gonna play play play play play. And the Demons gonna hate hate hate hate hate ! Baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake ! Shake it off, Shake it off ! TOUDOUDOOOOOU ! "_

Derek voulut ricaner mais se tut quand, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Sarah grimper sur l'un des canapés pour sauter dessus en riant, comme tout enfant l'aurait fait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et, dans un sens, cela le rassurait qu'elle puisse s'amuser de la sorte, en dépit de tout. Il soupira doucement en regardant Stiles continuer de faire le zouave après lui avoir dit de retirer ses petites chaussures, histoire de ne pas laisser de marques sur le fauteuil. Derek ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que Stiles laisse sa fille s'amuser comme ça, ou alors inquiet qu'il ne la réprimande pas. Mais comme lui aurait fait la même chose, il préféra en sourire doucement.

Le jeune père sursauta quand, bougeant sur sa chaise, il remarqua enfin Sarah qui était à côté de lui. Honteux d'avoir tant été absorbé par la vidéo au point de ne l'avoir ni vue ni entendue arriver, il la mit en pause et la regarda avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

\- Hey, trésor...

Sarah lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui tendre les bras. Derek cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux un câlin ? Tu ne préfères pas en faire un à monsieur Panda ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de la prendre dans ses bras, loin de là même. Mais la dernière fois qu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux, elle s'était de nouveau mise à paniquer et il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Sa fille fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête avant de quitter le bureau. Derek soupira de nouveau avant de remettre la vidéo en marche. Mais bien avant qu'elle ne se termine, Sarah revint auprès de lui. Dans ses mains, deux peluches : Son énorme peluche Panda, le fameux Monsieur Panda qui avait maintes fois apaisé ses nuits, ainsi qu'une peluche renard que le jeune père reconnut comme la peluche que Stiles prêtait de temps à temps à sa fille. La petite devait la garder comme un secret, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue en rangeant sa chambre ou en faisant son lit.

Sarah délaissa le renard sur le bureau pour tendre le panda à son père. Celui-ci l'attrapa sans comprendre.

\- Tu... me le prêtes ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Gauche droite rapide.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sarah pointa tout d'abord le panda, puis son père, avant de lui reprendre la peluche et de la poser à côté du renard. Les deux peluches se retrouvèrent bras dessus, bras dessous. Puis elle tendit de nouveau les bras vers son père et attendit. Tout doucement, Derek se pencha donc et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la hisser sur ses genoux. Elle avait tressailli à son contact mais semblait déterminée à rester là, contre son père, sans faire de crise. Ils restèrent donc quelques instants sans bouger, attendant patiemment, avant que Sarah ne se détende et ne se blottisse contre le torse de son papa. Il la laissa faire et l'enlaça doucement, le cœur battant. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux noirs de sa fille, son regard se braqua sur les deux peluches. Il cherchait à comprendre ce que Sarah avait voulu lui dire avec ses peluches. Le renard, devait-être Stiles, sans aucun doute, étant donné que c'était sa peluche. Mais, et le Panda ? Est-ce que c'était elle ? Ou alors...

Ce fut comme si les pièces d'un puzzle se mettaient soudainement en place. Il réentendait Laura qui lui avait maintes et maintes fois déclaré qu'il ressemblait à un ours quand il grognait. Il revoyait Sarah, quelques semaines après le départ catastrophique de sa mère, totalement amorphe, traverser tout le rayon d'un magasin pour prendre contre elle une peluche panda, refusant de la lâcher, de telle sorte que Derek avait dû en prendre une deuxième dans le chariot pour que le caissier puisse l'encaisser. Il revoyait toutes ces fois où, apeurée suite à un cauchemar, elle serrait fort son monsieur Panda tout contre elle. Enfin, il se voyait, durant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi l'exil de Kate. Il était alors devenu père célibataire, avec une enfant récalcitrante à charge. Il s'était senti si bas sous terre que sa dépression avait été comme peinte sur ses traits : A force de se morfondre et de se démener pour comprendre et aider sa fille au mieux, son teint était devenu cireux ; à cause de ses nuits trop courtes, des cernes noirâtres lui mangeaient le visage. Trop de questions, trop d'incompréhension et surtout, trop angoissé à l'idée que Sarah puisse faire une autre crise de panique durant la nuit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire la consoler...

Le panda, c'était lui.

Depuis le début, Sarah avait pris cet animal comme son père de substitution, puisqu'elle ne pouvait physiquement pas dépendre du vrai.

Cette constatation était peut-être tirée par les cheveux, mais Derek sentait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il était dans le vrai. Il serra un peu plus sa fille contre lui, qui se débattit un instant en montrant l'écran du doigt. Silencieux, Derek remit la vidéo au début et la mit en route pour qu'ils la regardent tous les deux. Sarah, blottie contre son père et suçant son pouce, rit doucement quelques fois, emplissant Derek de joie et d'amour pour son petit bout. Que cela lui faisait du bien de l'entendre rire... En vrai, et pas seulement dans une vidéo.

Quand la chanson fut finie, ce fut un Stiles tout rouge et aux cheveux en bataille qui prit Sarah contre lui, tous deux haletant de leur danse endiablée. Stiles s'approcha de son téléphone et installa Sarah sur le comptoir.

_" - Alors tu vois, Laura... "_ Commença-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle. _" Tu gardes cette vidéo pour toi, historie que Derek ne croie pas que je suis trop immature pour garder la p'tite Monkey ! "_

Il attrapa doucement le nez de Sarah, qui le repoussa en riant.

_" - Et puis, comme ça, elle aura un petit souvenir de moi pour quand elle sera grande ! " _Clama-t-il avec un sourire. _" Allez ma puce, on fait un graaaaand sourire pour tata Lauraaaaa ! "_

Et la vidéo se terminait ainsi, en gros plan sur Stiles et Sarah qui faisaient d'abord un beau sourire, puis quelques grimaces.

Sarah attrapa la peluche renard pour la serrer étroitement contre elle, appuyée contre son papa et regardant l'écran, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer et il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux.

\- Il te manque ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de connaître la réponse. Sarah leva la tête vers lui, clignant quelques instants des yeux avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il soupira, soulagé, et l'embrassa doucement.

\- À moi aussi. Reconnut-il enfin à voix haute, les lèvres sur la tempe de la petite.

Laura avait raison, comme toujours : Il allait devoir rapidement se bouger.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

A venir !

* * *

_Hey mes amours ! Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai réussit à écrire ce chapitre, et Chewre a réussit à mettre le turbo pour le corriger à temps. Hier soir, il était dans ma boite mail \O/ _

_Hier soir, je suis aller voir Florent Peyre, j'étais troooop heureuse. Et Lamine Lezgad a un sourire extra en vrai. J'ai passé une super bonne soirée, et avec le chapitre en revenant des remparts d'Avignon... Nyaaaa, c'était une bonne journée hier -w- Mise à part peut-être les moustiques... Et la bestiole qui m'a piqué et qui a fait mon pied devenir tout violet et doublé de volume. C'est... Dégueulasse X_x ( racontage de liiiiife )_

_POUR LES REVIEWS EN GUEST : C'est une horreur d'y répondre par téléphone, mais cette aprèm, j'arrive chez mon oncle et ma tante et y a un ordi, DONC je ferrais une mise à jour. Pour les guest du coup, vous pouvez lire le chapitre ce matin et repasser ce soir pour lire les réponses à vos reviews .w._

_Bon allez, je vais chez le médecin – j'arrive plus à marcher, c'est joyeux, hein ? :D – Et... bah, je vous dis à la prochaine._

_Licorne, paillette et panda, j'vous aime putain._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S 2 : Pour les vidéos de Stiles... Pour la seconde, vous aurez bien sûr reconnu la parodie de Shake it off, de Hillywood Show. Quant à la situation, eh bien l'année dernière, j'étais tombé sur une vidéo... J'ai déjà un faible pour Taylor Swift, et J'assuuuuume totalement, sauf que la vidéo youtube « Daddy/Daughter Dance to Shake It Off » m'a rendu toute fluffy a l'intérieur de moi. Je vous la conseil, c'est adorable... :D __


	35. COTTAGE

****NOTE**** : • **Chewre est trop cool :coeur :**

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • POV Scott / POV Derek

• Euh... Général ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE – COTTAGE -**

_EDEN - Gravity_

Scott n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent. Ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, pouvait en surprendre plus d'un. Dans ses amis, c'était Stiles le plus virulent. Mais il fallait aussi se méfier de Lydia. Puis enfin, il y avait Danny et lui, les plus pacifiques de leur petite bande. Il savait bien que la violence n'apportait que la violence... Mais il devait reconnaître que, dernièrement, son meilleur ami mettait son impassibilité et sa non-violence à rude épreuve. C'était simple, il avait envie de lui donner quelques baffes pour lui remettre les idées en place. Deux mois que son abruti de meilleur ami se morfondait quand on ne le regardait pas, et quand on lui demandait comment il allait, il souriait en déclarant que tout allait parfaitement bien.

\- Mon cul, oui. Marmonna le jeune apprenti véto en fermant violemment son sac.

Stiles regrettait la manière dont sa relation, ou non relation, avec Derek avait pris fin. Il regrettait tous ces non-dits. Grand dieu, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger la situation, et s'embourbait dans ses souvenirs. Scott avait l'impression d'être avec le Stiles de la mauvaise période, celui de l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia.

" _Au cas où il aurait besoin de moi, il a mon numéro._ " avait-il seulement accepté de dire avant d'éviter toutes les conversations sur le sujet.

Lydia était entrée dans une telle colère, que Scott et Danny n'avaient pas été de trop pour la retenir. Elle avait voulu frapper aussi bien Stiles que Derek, et kidnapper Sarah pour que le petit bout de chou qu'elle adorait n'ait pas à supporter l'idiotie des adultes. Elle avait tenté de faire bouger Stiles, mais au bout de la deuxième semaine sans résultat, elle avait abandonné le combat. Mais elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de dire à Stiles ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Quant à Danny, eh bien, il était un peu en froid avec le jeune homme depuis qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé que Stiles oublie ses soucis dans ses bras.

En somme... en somme, rien n'allait vraiment dans leur petit monde. Sitôt que Stiles eut terminé ses examens, Scott convainquit Mélissa et John de l'emmener loin de Beacon Hills. D'abord pour qu'il prenne du recul et un bon bol d'air frais, mais aussi pour qu'il ne l'ait pas sur le dos durant les dernières révisions, ni pendant sa propre période d'examens. Cela faisait donc trois semaines que Stiles avait déserté l'appartement, au grand soulagement de Scott et de ses nerfs. Il savait qu'il allait passer une petite semaine avec lui, avant que le Shérif et son fils ne reviennent ici ; Tandis que son propre père venait passer sept derniers jours en compagnie de son fils et de son ex-femme.

Scott prenait son temps pour préparer son sac, retardant l'échéance du départ le plus possible. Oh attention, il était impatient de partir, il avait vraiment besoin de ces vacances dans leur petit cottage californien. Mais Dimanche, il avait reçu un appel de Lydia en fin d'après-midi. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle venait de quitter Laura, la sœur jumelle de Derek, et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux décidé de faire bouger les choses entre leurs zigotos respectifs. Lydia lui avait dit qu'elle se doutait que Derek allait faire le premier pas, vu la manière dont Laura s'était précipitée chez lui ; et la jeune rousse pensait que, peut-être, Derek allait même venir à l'appartement, s'il n'avait pas passé un coup de fil avant. Donc, elle l'appelait pour lui demander son aide, histoire qu'il accueille Derek comme il le devait, avec quelques remontrances d'usage, avant de l'emmener tout de suite auprès de Stiles. " _Ne lui laisse pas le choix. _" lui avait-elle dit. Après, Scott avait appelé sa mère, ainsi que le Shérif, pour les mettre au courant de la situation et de l'hypothétique venue de Derek sur leur lieu de vacances. Ils avaient tous les deux promis de garder cette information pour eux, histoire de ne pas faire paniquer Stiles, ou du moins, de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Sauf que voilà. Après ce coup de fil, Scott attendait Derek. Le lundi était passé sans qu'il n'ait la moindre nouvelle, et maintenant que les dix-sept heures venaient de sonner en ce mardi ensoleillé, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre, ou il allait être en retard.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme devant tant de bêtise et d'entêtement, le jeune apprenti vétérinaire ferma la porte de leur appartement et dévala les escaliers, son sac de voyage flattant son flanc. Il était déçu. Aussi bien par Stiles et son sourire de façade qui ne trompait plus personne, que par Derek, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir.

Ouvrant la grande porte de bois qui arrivait sur la rue, il bouscula une pauvre personne perdue devant les sonnettes de son immeuble.

\- Oh, pardon. S'excusa-t-il.

Puis il se stoppa et fixa l'homme, surpris d'avoir été si mauvaise langue.

\- Derek ?

Le jeune père se dandina un peu sur ses pieds et lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Hey, Scott.

\- Derek. Répéta le jeune homme, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il était venu ! Il était véritablement venu ! Il se flagella mentalement pour avoir eu si peu de foi en lui.

Derek roula des yeux et soupira.

\- Oui, Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Scott lui-même qui roula des yeux, sitôt sa phrase terminée. Quelle question idiote de sa part.

\- J'étais... j'étais venu voir Stiles, mais...

Il montra les sonnettes du doigt. Scott y jeta un coup d'œil et soupira. Début mai, il y avait eu un énorme orage et les étiquettes avaient totalement dégorgé. Personne n'avait pris la peine de les changer depuis : aujourd'hui, les noms étaient encore totalement illisibles.

\- Merde. Pesta Scott.

\- Je suis venu hier mais... je n'ai pas osé appeler. Marmonna le jeune père, toujours aussi gêné de reconnaître ce tort.

\- Re-merde. Pesta à nouveau Scott.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Il n'est pas là. Déclara rapidement le jeune homme.

Derek le fixa et soupira.

\- Il m'évite ?

Scott mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

\- Ah ! Non non, ce n'est pas une vieille excuse, il n'est VRAIMENT pas là. Il est en vacances, depuis trois semaines.

\- ... Oh.

\- D'ailleurs - commença Scott en montrant son sac de voyage - je pars le rejoindre, là.

\- Ah. Est-ce que... tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé ?

\- Non.

Derek cligna des yeux. Scott lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers sa voiture, la grosse Camaro noire rutilante qu'il avait garée un peu plus loin. Une idée autre que les plans de Lydia était en train de faire son chemin sous son crâne, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, et vous pourrez discuter. Plus simplement. En face à face. Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour l'inciter à se mettre au volant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la plage arrière et sourit.

\- Coucou, miss.

Sarah, gentiment assise, lui sourit doucement et agita la main vers lui.

\- Comment tu vas ? Pas trop chaud ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Scott sourit de plus belle et se tourna de nouveau vers Derek.

\- On va passer chez toi et prendre la petite Moon. On passe nos vacances à la campagne, quelques heures à l'air frais et dans les hautes herbes ne pourra que vous faire du bien, autant à ta fille qu'à la chienne.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de déranger...

\- Mais non, voyons ! Pourquoi tu dérangerais, hein ? Après tout, tu ne faisais que passer dans le coin, tu as vu de la lumière, et tu es rentré.

\- ... Hein ?

Le pauvre Derek semblait totalement dépassé par les événements. Scott secoua la tête, amusé. Puis il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant de cordialité.

\- Tu as le choix. Ou tu me suis gentiment à la rencontre de Stiles, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'offrir une chirurgie plastie du nez faite maison, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas trop envie de te frapper devant ta fille.

Oui, il était contre la violence. Mais ça, Derek n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Après tout, il faisait beaucoup de sport, et ne niait pas avoir la tête de ceux qui ont le sang chaud et un certain goût pour les ennuis. Apparemment, Derek l'en crut parfaitement capable puisqu'il déglutit discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil à la route.

\- Mais...

\- Derek. Ne discute pas avec moi. Demanda Scott sans se défaire de son sourire et serrant son épaule en avertissement.

\- Je- hm. D'accord.

\- Parfait !

Scott sourit plus franchement et hocha la tête.

\- Tu... tu es aussi inquiétant que ma sœur. Marmonna Derek d'un ton bourru.

\- Heureux d'avoir un point commun avec elle. Soupira Scott d'un air rêveur, se souvenant de la belle jumelle brune de Derek, avec qui il avait eu quelques affinités.

Le jeune père le fixa d'un drôle d'air et il toussa pour faire passer sa gêne.

\- Bon, allez ! Zou.

Scott lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de tourner les talons pour aller à son véhicule - enfin, celui de sa mère pour être exact - et laisser Derek aller dans sa propre voiture. Derrière son volant, Scott gloussa. Il venait de gérer d'une main de maître ! Attrapant son kit mains libres, il démarra sa voiture, ainsi qu'une conversation téléphonique.

_" - Allô ? "_

\- Ouais, Lydz's ? Je viens d'avoir une idée dans le prolongement de la tienne. Mais pour ça, il me faut le numéro de Laura...

.*.

Derek avait une boule au creux du ventre. Il venait tout juste d'éteindre le moteur de sa voiture, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à en sortir pour suivre Scott jusqu'à la porte de ce petit coin de campagne. Tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement, peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit réel. Avec Scott, ils étaient retournés à son appartement pour récupérer Moon, et son oncle avait choisi ce moment-là pour l'appeler. Il lui avait dit que Laura lui avait expliqué son coup d'éclat, deux jours plus tôt, et qu'elle culpabilisait depuis lors. Peter lui offrit donc quelques jours de libre pour qu'il puisse se rabibocher avec sa sœur.

Bon. Derek n'allait pas cracher sur quelques jours de vacances, surtout qu'il commençait à faire chaud, et que Sarah terminait l'école dans deux jours. Ce petit répit ne serait pas de trop pour trouver une baby-sitter, au cas où Stiles refuserait de revenir.

Stiles... Scott lui avait expliqué que c'était un rituel chez eux. A chaque fin d'année scolaire, sa mère les emmenait tous les deux dans un petit chalet en pleine campagne, à une heure et demie de Beacon Hills. C'était une ancienne demeure appartenant au FBI, que Rafael McCall avait rachetée quand le bureau fédéral avait voulu s'en débarrasser. Ainsi donc, le père de Scott travaillait pour l'état. De même que le père de Stiles. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il était relativement proche d'hommes aussi influents.

Scott n'avait pas menti. Ce petit coin de Californie était une agréable surprise. Petite maison en bois blanc de deux étages, elle était en bordure de la forêt qui se trouvait au fond du jardin, possédait un petit étang non loin de là et était encerclée de champs, où évoluaient avec volupté quelques chevaux. Il avait vu Sarah, dans le rétroviseur intérieur, se coller à la vitre de la voiture quand un des chevaux, une magnifique bête blanche tachetée de gris, s'était mis à galoper à leur allure avant de se détourner pour aller en direction d'une grande grange à proximité d'écuries dans le champ appartenant au voisin. Moon, quant à elle, avait passé le voyage sagement, mais avait tout de même sautillé et collé sa truffe à la vitre à la vue de ces bestioles qui lui étaient inconnues.

Sauf que voilà. Le cadre était certes magnifique, mais cela ne retirait pas le fait qu'il y avait Stiles dans cette maison. Derek devait s'arranger et s'expliquer avec lui, avant de laisser Sarah et Moon gambader dans l'herbe.

Scott frappa à sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter. Il baissa la vitre, observant le sourire du jeune homme.

\- Tu sors, où tu prends racine à ton volant ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un rire.

Son ventre se serra derechef.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Mais si. Allez, le peureux ! Dehors ! S'exclama le plus jeune en frappant le toit de la voiture.

Il passa ensuite derrière et ouvrit la portière pour que Sarah puisse descendre. Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si c'était ou non une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Scott jusque là ? Ah oui, il devait parler à Stiles. Et il avait totalement abandonné le combat lorsque Sarah l'avait regardé avec des yeux pleins d'espoir après que Scott lui ait décri l'endroit où, lui, Stiles et leurs parents passaient leurs vacances. Laura avait raison, il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour elle.

Tandis que Scott sortait ses affaires de son véhicule, Derek s'extirpa enfin de sa voiture. Sarah l'attendait patiemment, la peluche renard serrée tout contre elle. Elle lui tendit la main, pour mieux le tirer derrière elle vers la porte d'entrée, où Scott venait d'arriver. En rentrant, le jeune homme laissa ouvert pour permettre à Derek et à sa fille de le suivre mais, sur le perron, le jeune père stoppa Sarah pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Tu sais ma puce, Stiles est en colère contre moi... Commença-t-il.

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air apeurée.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours autant...

Il espérait vraiment que, pour le coup, Stiles allait être plus intelligent que lui, et ne fasse pas payer Sarah pour ses propres idioties.

Scott réapparut devant eux et les regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai l'air malin moi, à dire à Stiles qu'il a de la visite pour, qu'au final, il ne trouve qu'un hall d'entrée vide. Grogna-t-il, amusé.

Derek lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse. Scott tendit la main à Sarah en lui proposant d'aller rendre Prince à son propriétaire. La petite regarda son père puis passa à côté de Scott en souriant, ignorant la main tendue.

\- Derek ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- Je... J'arrive. Je... je vais aller libérer Moon, elle va étouffer dans la voiture. S'excusa le jeune père.

Certes, il avait bel et bien oublié la chienne dans la voiture, mais il fallait appeler les choses telles qu'elles étaient : Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une pirouette pour fuir, et Scott le savait parfaitement. Mais il l'avait laissé faire, à son plus grand soulagement, préférant accompagner la petite à l'intérieur.

Il se précipita donc vers son véhicule, reculant l'échéance le plus possible. S'adossant à sa voiture, il soupira en se frottant la tête. Merde alors. Il ne se savait pas si froussard... et pourtant. C'était bien lui, et personne d'autre, qui n'osait pas faire face à son ancien amant. Et si le jeune homme le détestait ? Et s'il refusait toutes ses explications, tout contact qu'ils pourraient avoir ? Il aurait l'air fin, à avoir fait près de deux heures de route pour se retrouver face à un mur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, les yeux gonflés de fatigue.

\- Apparemment, tu es venu me voir. Mais tu peux toujours repartir, je ne te retiens pas. Lui répondit-on froidement.

Derek sursauta et se retourna. Il n'avait pas entendu Stiles arriver et le jeune homme se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air grave. Un jeans, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, pendait lâchement sur ses hanches, laissant deviner la couleur de l'élastique de son boxer ; et une chemise à carreaux rouge avait négligemment été posée sur ses épaules, sur un Marcel gris anthracite. Il avait les cheveux en broussaille, et l'air sombre. Le jeune père déglutit. Il avait l'air dangereux et sauvage, mais Derek le trouvait beau. Très beau... Il se secoua mentalement la tête. En tout cas, c'était mal barré.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Commença-t-il. C'est juste que... que...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait autant ses mots. Stiles était là, vraiment là, juste devant lui, et bordel ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer. Mais ce n'était pas avec quelques bégaiements qu'il allait réussir à argumenter.

\- Je...

Ouais, non, rien à faire. Quand Stiles le regardait aussi durement, il n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher dans un terrier et attendre.

Mais très vite, le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit considérablement et il pouffa même. Derek haussa un sourcil, interdit par sa réaction, et ce brusque changement d'humeur.

\- Je te jure, tu devrais voir ta tête. On dirait un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Il s'esclaffa un peu plus fort.

\- Et franchement, entre mon taco et un lapin, le lapin gagne haut la main dans ce combat de force.

Il tenta de reprendre un minimum de sérieux, mais c'était apparemment difficile. Derek commença lui aussi à se détendre.

\- Tu devrais laisser sortir un peu Moon, ça lui fera du bien. Commenta le jeune homme avant de montrer la maison du doigt par-dessus son épaule. - Et tu devrais aussi éviter de laisser Sarah seule avec les trois papys et mamies gâteux de la maison, ils risqueraient de l'engraisser. Ajouta-t-il en combattant un sourire.

\- On ne va pas rester longtemps, tu sais. Sarah... Sarah voulait te rendre ta peluche.

Bien Derek. Une phrase complète, on progresse.

\- Ah oui, seulement ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était déçu, ou moqueur.

Le jeune père fronça les sourcils, se mordilla la lèvre et soupira.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Je-

\- Stiles ! LE POULET BRÛÛÛÛLE ! Beugla Scott, depuis la cuisine.

Le jeune homme blêmit.

\- Merde ! Mon poulet ! S'exclama-t-il avant de détaler vers la maison.

Il repassa tout de même la tête à l'extérieur.

\- Sérieusement, ne laisse pas Moon mourir de chaud dans la voiture en plein soleil. Sors-la, et rentrez tous les deux !

Derek regarda la porte de la maison grande ouverte. Stiles avait vraiment le chic pour lui retourner le cerveau. Dans toute cette agitation, il ne savait même pas si Stiles lui en voulait, ou s'il était en bon terme pour accepter ses excuses. Il ignorait comment il se sentait par rapport à leur visite surprise... Il ne savait rien. Juste qu'il les avait invités à entrer. Incapable de savoir comment allait se dérouler le reste de la conversation, Derek suivit les conseils du jeune homme et libéra Moon qui partit gambader et renifler quelques fleurs. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se perde, il l'appela et la fit rentrer dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi agréable que l'extérieur, avec une ambiance très cosy. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon. Deux canapés et un fauteuil entouraient une table basse près d'une cheminée en grosse pierre. A droite, il y avait une porte close et l'arrière des escaliers. En prolongement du salon se trouvait une grande table à manger, et quelques grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une terrasse en bois.

Dehors, le Shérif, habillé en civil, et Scott avaient installé Sarah sur une des chaises de jardin pour qu'elle puisse piocher avec plaisir dans un bol où se trouvaient quelques douceurs apéritives. Moon gambada jusqu'à sa petite maîtresse et se mit sur ses pattes arrières en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses pour quémander quelque chose à manger. Derek la suivit. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans ce qui semblait être un pré-repas familial. Il offrit un sourire gêné à Scott qui l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère. Le Shérif lui sourit aussi, très avenant, et lui tendait la main en se levant.

\- Derek, bien le bonjour. Le salua-t-il.

\- Shérif.

\- Ah non, je suis en vacances, fiston. Appelle-moi John.

\- John. Se corrigea donc Derek, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Un verre de cidre ? Lui proposa John.

\- Non, merci. Je prends la route, je suis juste venu pour voir Stiles.

\- Oh, eh bien, il est dans la cuisine.

\- Avec ma mère. Précisa Scott. Ils nous en ont bannis.

\- Il faut dire que vous êtes du genre à brûler l'eau. Tous les deux. Commenta Mélissa en arrivant, un plateau à la main.

Elle distribua les verres, et malgré le refus de Derek, elle glissa un verre de cidre dans sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est du cidre doux. Fais-moi plaisir.

Mélissa s'accroupit ensuite face à Sarah, et commença à lui parler doucement.

Derek les regarda s'affairer autour d'elle et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu restes là, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, le nez plongé dans le fond du verre de jus d'orange que Mélissa venait de lui donner, et ne porta pas plus attention à son père que cela. Il laissa donc sa fille aux mains pleines de gentillesse des adultes et suivit l'odeur dans la maison pour trouver la cuisine. L'escalier était au milieu de la maisonnée, et une arche à sa gauche donnait sur la fameuse pièce. Quand il entra, il trouva Stiles penché sur une grosse casserole en terre cuite, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Derek se rapprocha, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse parler pour prévenir de son arrivé, Stiles se mit à parler.

\- Quand même, même s'ils sont bannis de la cuisine, papa ou Scott auraient pu surveiller le poulet. Il a pris chaud maintenant ! Et je ne te parle pas des légumes, ça va être de la purée si ça continue.

Derek sourit doucement.

\- Sûrement. Constata-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le jeune homme sursauta, et en se retournant vers lui, sa main toucha le plat chaud qui le fit crier. Derek se rapprocha en quelques pas rapide et le tira par le poignet pour mettre la brûlure sous l'eau froide. Il n'en ratait pas une !

\- Derek. Haleta Stiles. J'ai cru que c'était Mélissa, tu m'as fait peur !

Le jeune père caressa doucement la peau rougie, sous l'eau.

\- Quelle idée de sauter de deux mètres aussi. Tu savais que j'étais là, non ?

Stiles rougit un peu de sa maladresse légendaire et détourna le regard.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu m'as tout de même surpris.

Ils se turent. Le silence, au départ agréable, devint très vite gêné au fil des secondes. C'était en partie dû à la soudaine proximité qu'ils n'avaient plus eue depuis deux mois. Se raclant la gorge, Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et se recula en s'excusant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Dit Stiles d'une voix neutre en coupant l'eau et évitant son regard.

Un autre silence.

\- C'est Scott qui t'a amené ici, donc. Constata le jeune homme en retournant à sa marmite.

\- Disons que... j'étais passé à l'appartement en espérant te voir, et je suis tombé sur Scott qui m'a gentiment dit de venir ici, sous peine de m'en prendre une. Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Stiles gloussa.

\- Tu t'es fait avoir. Scott est plus doux qu'un agneau qui vient de naître.

Derek fronça les sourcils et fusilla le colocataire de son ancien amant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à parler à Sarah pour le remarquer.

\- Cela dit, je m'en doutais.

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. Il fouilla ensuite dans quelques placards, sortant épices et autres herbes avant de retourner à la préparation du repas.

\- Et sinon... Commença-t-il avant d'inspirer, comme pour se donner du courage. Comment... Eh bien, comment vas-tu ? Comment vous allez ?

Derek fixa son dos, rassemblant ses idées. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'être ici, avec lui, même si c'était encore bancal, et que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

\- Sincèrement ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je ne m'en sors pas. Soupira-t-il enfin, reconnaissant ce fait.

Stiles se tourna vers lui pour le fixer. Derek, quant à lui, évitait son regard, préférant regarder sa fille à travers la fenêtre.

\- Sarah... Eh bien, Sarah recommence à faire des crises, de plus en plus. Elle... elle est de nouveau amorphe en certaines occasions. J'essaye de... mais je... je ne parviens à rien.

Son regard se fit trouble, lointain.

\- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à la comprendre...

\- Derek, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais, et tu es toujours un père génial. Déclara Stiles d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vue, ses deux derniers mois. Soupira le jeune père, assumant désormais ses fautes. Et puis, elle nous a entendus nous disputer, Laura et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour elle, elle n'aime pas ça.

\- Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

\- Hm.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Par rapport à toi.

\- ...Oh. Souffla Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil, alors que le plus jeune se grattait la nuque, l'air embêté.

\- A quel propos exactement ? Osa-t-il tout de même demander.

\- Elle t'a laissé un message, tu devrais l'écouter ; ça te donnerait une bonne idée de son état d'esprit du moment. Ricana Derek sans joie.

Stiles grimaça.

\- J'ai oublié mon chargeur à l'appartement, en venant ici. Normalement, Scott me l'a ramené. Soupira-t-il.

Derek se retourna vers l'extérieur, gêné par la suite des explications.

\- Eh bien... on s'est pris la tête au sujet de la manière dont... tu es parti.

Il inspira silencieusement.

\- Et à quel point j'ai été idiot de te laisser faire.

Il entendit le halètement de Stiles derrière lui.

\- Ah. Et… et ta femme, elle en pense quoi de tout ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et, Derek le savait, douloureuse.

\- Ex-femme. Marmonna-t-il.

Il se retourna pour enfin faire face à Stiles qui le regardait, attendant des explications.

\- Son frère, le père d'Allison, est venu m'aider à la faire partir.

Il vit Stiles déglutir.

\- Tu... tu es divorcé. Constata le plus jeune.

Derek hocha doucement la tête, pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Et elle ne reviendra pas. Affirma-t-il.

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, en silence.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais prévu, et encore moins voulu, qu'elle revienne ? Demanda Derek, fixant Stiles pour qu'il puisse voir sa sincérité.

Stiles soupira et se détourna à son tour, gêné.

\- Je sais bien. J'ai... surréagi, malheureusement. L'impulsivité ne me réussit pas.

Il se tut, tandis que Derek l'imaginait en train de se mordiller la lèvre, puis inspira de nouveau.

\- J'ai regretté ma réaction dès le lendemain. Confessa-t-il d'une voix faible. Mais je... je n'ai pas osé te contacter. Je... je ne savais pas trop comment...

Il soupira, las.

\- Merde. Jura-t-il brutalement en se frottant la main, celle qu'il avait légèrement brûlée plus tôt.

Il se retourna, fixant Derek pour chercher sur son visage une réponse à une question que lui seul connaissait. Apparemment, il ne la trouva pas puisqu'il soupira de nouveau et détourna le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Derek ? Lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix lasse.

Le jeune père se crispa. Jusqu'alors, la conversation s'était étrangement et agréablement bien passée. Mais là... Ils rentraient dans les détails qui pouvaient fâcher. Il s'humidifia donc les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Ça avait été presque trop beau. Maintenant, il appréhendait la suite.

\- Je... je suis venu te demander de revenir. Demanda-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

Les mains de Stiles se crispèrent sur sa chemise et il cacha sa réaction en se retournant vers ses légumes qui mijotaient. Derek déglutit, attendant la sentence. Stiles soupira enfin, et posa ses mains sur le plan de travail pour creuser son dos, et oui, peut-être que les yeux de Derek s'étaient un peu égarés sur sa nuque, ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale. Mais juste un peu, alors.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Der'... Marmonna Stiles, le ramenant sur terre.

Derek déglutit et serra les poings. A ce moment-là, son cœur hésitait entre se serrer de peur, ou s'emballer à l'entente de ce surnom propre à Stiles.

\- S'il te plaît ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

\- Écoute... j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Lui expliqua Stiles en lui faisant enfin face, les bras croisés en position de défense. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, et on a vraiment besoin de discuter sérieusement. Ce n'est pas le genre de discussion que l'on peut clôturer en une petite demi-heure...

Derek ferma les yeux.

Il avait raison, malheureusement. Il s'était un peu trop emballé, c'était idiot d'être venu ici, sans s'annoncer. Mais il avait espéré. Au moins, tout n'était pas définitivement perdu, il n'avait pas eu un non catégorique.

\- Tu as raison. Acquiesça-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Oui, il était déçu, bien sûr qu'il était déçu. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger une réponse rapide, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Au moins, Stiles ne le détestait pas.

Mélissa entra alors dans la cuisine, brisant leur moment. Sarah était sur ses talons, inspirant la bonne odeur de nourriture qui faisait briller ses yeux. Stiles lui sourit.

\- Elle avait encore soif. Expliqua la mère de Scott en sortant une briquette de jus d'orange du frigo.

Elle la lui donna et Sarah offrit un petit sourire en remerciement.

Derek s'accroupit à côté de sa fille, lui caressant doucement et craintivement les cheveux.

\- Tu vas aller chercher Moon, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, ma puce. Lui apprit-il.

Sarah lui lança un regard déçu, alors qu'elle arrêtait de siroter sa briquette. Il lui fit un sourire désolé.

\- Oh, bah non ! Restez pour dîner, voyons ! S'exclama Mélissa avec un grand sourire éclatant.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Stiles.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Derek en même temps.

Ils se jetèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-entendu. Que se passait-il, exactement ?

\- Eh bien oui, restez tous les deux manger. Sarah a l'air d'aimer l'odeur, et Stiles fait toujours à manger pour dix, de toute façon. Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Eh ! C'est faux ! C'est juste qu'entre Scott et moi, quatre petites parts classiques ne suffisent pas. Nous sommes encore en pleine croissance. Expliqua le jeune homme en tentant de se justifier.

\- Vous avez arrêté de grandir depuis deux ans, mon cœur. Et c'est bien ce que je dis, il y a assez à manger. Sourit-elle avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

Sarah se mit à sautiller jusqu'à Stiles, heureuse, pour lui claquer un bisou sur la joue. Elle enlaça ensuite brièvement les jambes de son père, avant de finir par suivre la mère de Scott et de laisser les deux hommes dans la cuisine. Stiles fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la fenêtre avant de soupirer.

\- Regarde-moi cette brochette de vainqueur. Marmonna-t-il.

Derek le rejoignit, toujours un peu retourné par ce qui venait de se passer, juste à temps pour voir Scott faire un high five à sa mère. Ils restèrent à les regarder, alors qu'ils semblaient fiers d'on ne savait trop quoi, exactement. Derek inspira par le nez et fit une grimace.

\- Hm. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes fait avoir ?

\- M'en parle pas. Comme des bleus, on a foncé droit dans le mur. Ils sont tous de mèche.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui avais dit que ce serait Laura et Lydia qui se ligueraient contre nous ? Questionna Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'te pari un dîner qu'elles sont derrière tout ça.

Un silence. Derek tourna la tête vers lui, le cœur battant, plein d'espoir.

\- Un dîner ?

Stiles, qui était parti sortir le poulet, ainsi que quelques pommes de terre grenailles du four, se stoppa. Il se tourna à moitié vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, un dîner. On en parle après manger, d'acc ?

Derek hocha vivement la tête et ne chercha pas à brider le sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Stiles rougit un peu avant de toussoter, et prit un plat en lui ordonnant de l'aider, puisqu'il était gracieusement invité sans son consentement. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour délester Stiles de son plat de pommes de terre, leurs mains se frôlèrent. Un frisson électrique remonta le long de l'échine de Derek et, au vu du regard que Stiles lui lançait, il ressentait la même chose. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il observait, ébahi, les pupilles du plus jeune se dilater. C'était comme s'ils prenaient soudainement conscience de leur proximité, et l'air était désormais lourd de possibilités. Son cœur s'emballa et son sang devint lave lorsque le regard de Stiles glissa sur son visage pour s'attarder sur ses lèvres, et quand le jeune humidifia les siennes, Derek était déjà perdu.

\- Après dîner, tu veux ? Souffla Stiles en réussissant à détacher son regard de sa bouche pour remonter à ses yeux.

Quelle question.

Bordel, oui qu'il voulait.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**lucie33 (ch34)** : Mais ne t'excuses pas voyons, du moment que toi tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte :O

Oui, je sais, Kate est... Eh bien, on aime détester Kate, hein ? :D AHAHA , K, celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom... XD Tu as le droit de pouvoir la buter :D Vous êtes beaucoup dans ce cas, à vouloir sa peau, huhuhu. Derek a ENFIN décidé de faire quelque chose, il était temps non ? èé Stiles aussi est pas mal dans le délire. Ce sont des abrutit. Des idiots. J'ai tellement envie de les frapper. Je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ai plus .w. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .w. Poutooooux !

**lilo-ange (ch34)** : Ouais, Lydia et Laura sont trop cool x)

**cleem (ch34) : **Yeah ! Kate n'est plus làààà ! Et Laura est awesome. Je l'adore, j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire avec elle .w. Ouiiii, pauvre petite Sarah .x. Mais elle va aller mieux, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle, AHAHHA ! Et Stiles et Derek aussi... Quand ils auront mit leur égo de côté u_u

**(ch35) **: Vouiii, les vidéos sont adorable ! :o *gagatise* Eh bien... Comme tu as pu lire, Laura n'a rien fait à Stiles. Mais ne t'en fait pas, va y avoir plein d'autres trucs... Dans le chapitre suivant.

**Dest (ch34) **: Héhéhé, contente que l'allicance Laura/Lydia te plaise, héhéhé .w.

**(ch35) **: Ahaha, moi aussi, imaginer Stiles me fait trop rire x)

**Millou (ch35) **: Héhéhé ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai pluuuus ! \O/ Et contente que cela continue de te plaire .w. Et ce chapitre ?

**Lucie (ch34)** : Ouiii, Kate est partiiiie ! .w. tu peux la tortuuuurer ! DES PAILLEEEETTES ! *sort ses paillettes et les lance partout* Ce chapitre t'a plus ? .w.

**Alumette (ch33)** : Ahahah, oui. J'avais pas vraiment prévu que ce soit aussi triste... Aussi longtemps surtout. Ca devait pas être aussi ... Dur... .x. NON ! Ne déprime pas ! :O Parce que ça va aller mieux !

**(ch34) **: NON ! Pleure paaaas ! Ne pleure paaaaas :O

**Francesca (ch34)** : Je sais, ils sont triste mes derniers chapitres. Mais ça va aller mieux ! Je m'occupe de ces abrutis...

**(ch35) **: Ahahah ! :D Laura est vraiment cool =w= Ouaiiis, les vidéoooos ! \O J'espère que ce chapitre - et les suivants - te plaira... te plairont... Bref, que tu les trouveras aussi bien .w.

**Laetitia (ch34)** : Hey :D Bienvenu dans l'aventuuure .w. Contente que tu nous ai rejoins :D C'est un chapitre tout les lundi normalement. Enfin, faut voir dans les notes de fin :)

**Floriane (ch1) **: Merci beaucouuuuup ! Je te donnes envie d'écrire ? Une seule réponse : vas-y ! Ne te retiens pas ! :D C'est en forgant qu'on devient forgerons ! C'est en revant qu'on devient... Ouais non, je m'embrouille.

**Candice (ch35)** : Héhéhé .w. Je suis contente que cela te plaiiiise ! Et ce chapitre ? Il te plait :) Ouiiii, je regarde Supernaturaaaaal ... Enfin, faudrait que je regarde la saison 10 peut-être. Mais la parodie est juste géniale, héhéhé èwé

J'adore Avignon ! \O/ Bon, j'y aime pas les moustique, j'ai fait de sacré réaction allergique assez graves à cause d'eux. Bande de bâtards èé

* * *

_Un petit cottaaaage... *soupire de plaisir*_

_Je suis en vacaaaance ! Enfin là, je suis rentré. Pour dire vrai, j'ai décidé au dernier moment y a deux semaines de partir avec mes parents chez la famille, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai passé les meilleurs vacances de ma vie .w. J'veux dire, on était chez la famille de ma mère, sa sœur vient d'emménager à Aix-en-provence et ... Oh MON DIEU leur baraque. La vue de la piscine, sur la Montagne Sainte-Victoire. Les chevaux dans le jardin d'un côté. LE JARDIN, QUI FAIT LA TAILLE DE LA MAISON DE MES PARENTS ! Une putain de villa extraordinaire, magnifique, l'odeur des fleurs... C'est magnifique. La foret en bordure... J'ai craqué mon slip. A peine arrivé, j'ai volé l'ordi de ma tante et j'ai écrit le chapitre en quelques heures. Truc de dingue. Je voulais pas partir... ma cousine de 9 ans non plus ne voulait pas que je parte - je vous avoue que cet amour est mon bébé à moi, rien qu'à moua... Et de plus, c'est elle qui me sert de modèle caractériel pour la Sarah du même âge -. Cela dit, mes deux cousins ( 13 et 11 ans ) non plus... Du coup, je viens de rentrer à Paris et je repars dans une semaine \O/ C'est magnifique. *gagatise*_

_Et puis, vous savez quoi ? La semaine avant le petit coin de paradis, j'étais chez …. chez m tantine, la tante de ma mère, et j'ai pu voir JLUKES ! Que j'ai enfin pu séquestrer dans ma cave \O/  
_

_*kofkof* Bref. Pour ce chapitre..._

_Certains n'ont pas comprit ce que je voulais faire. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'ordi fixe. Mon oncle - le père de mon bébé de 9 ans - à gardé Lucifer - mon ordi - pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Donc, tant que je n'ai pas de quoi écrire, je vais faire comme ça : Semaine 1 - Lundi = Panda / Semaine 2 - Jeudi = Direwolves / Semaine 3 - Lundi = Panda / Etc, etc. _

_Vous m'suivez ?_

_Du coup, cette semaine, Panda ; Jeudi prochain, Direwolf. Ça va faire trois semaines pour les Direwolves, mais j'ai perdu la moitié du chapitre 4, donc faut que je le réécrive :/ Désolé pour ceux qui attendent..._

_LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS NON-GUEST ! ... ça arrive._

_Petit à petit, quand j'ai un ordi à dispo X_x_

_Licorne, paillette et panda, j'vous aime putain._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	36. COLÈRE

****NOTE**** : • On remercie la douce ****Jeri K**** qui a, une fois de plus, remplacé ma magnifique et grandiose ****Chewre**** qui est en ce moment en vacances :) On envoie des poutoux à tout l'monde !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Ce chapitre est pour ma Lulu, parce que c'est ma Lulu et que grâce à elle, j'arrive un peu à sourire en ce moment :3

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • T+  
• Je suis PRESQUE à jour dans les RaRs. Presque.

• POV STILES

• Drama Hurt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-CINQ – COLÈRE -**

_VANIC X K. FLAY – Make me fade [ K. FLAY ] _

Stiles posa l'assiette sur l'égouttoir, éteignit l'eau et soupira. Derrière lui, il entendait parfaitement Mélissa préparer le café pour leur petite assemblée tout en chantonnant. S'adossant à l'évier, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, fixant son père et son meilleur ami s'amuser avec Sarah et Derek. Son cœur fit une embardé en les voyants aussi souriant dans le jardin. Son jardin. Ça, pour une surprise, cela avait été une surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée.

Quand Scott était enfin arrivé de Beacon hills et avait annoncé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait le voir, Stiles avait innocemment pensé que ce devait être le voisin, venu leur apporter quelques pommes du fond de son jardin ou peut-être quelques prunes, qu'il aimait partager avec ses voisins occasionnels. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir débarquer la petite Sarah, rayonnante dans sa petite robe bleue, apparemment heureuse de le revoir. Il n'avait pas su réagir quand la petite s'était approchée, d'abord toute guillerette, puis craintive, se stoppant à quelques pas seulement de lui. Elle l'avait fixé, hésitante, avant de lui tendre sa peluche ; le Renard Prince qu'il lui avait prêté quelques temps avant ... Avant tout ce qui avait conduit à leur séparation. Il s'était enfin réveillé, en voyant les yeux pleins d'espoir de la petite le fixer, pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur et ouvrir grand les bras, accueillant ainsi la frêle silhouette de la petite Sarah tout contre lui. La petite s'était réfugiée contre son torse avec un petit soupir, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort.

Stiles s'était donc relevé avec la petite dans le creux de la hanche, ému de la trouver là. Il avait regardé Scott sans comprendre, serrant doucement la petite contre son cœur et embrassant ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la goyave. Son ami lui avait fait un magnifique sourire et avait lâché la bombe.

\- Derek est devant la maison.

Stiles avait alors senti son cœur exploser, ses mains devenir moites. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner sous l'afflux soudain de sang et il s'était alors délesté de la petite, qui était partie saluer les autres personnes présentes. Scott l'avait ensuite pratiquement jeté dehors.

Et quand Stiles avait enfin vu Derek, ce fut un plus grand choc que de voir la petite. Certes, le jeune père était de dos quand il s'était approché, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient alors déroulées sous son crâne et au fond de son cœur : il fut d'abord assailli par la réalisation que cet abruti aux yeux d'orage lui avait extrêmement manqué. Tout son corps s'était mis à trembler sous l'émotion : Derek était venu jusqu'ici pour le voir. Cette constatation lui procura tout d'abord de la joie, puis de l'appréhension, une pointe d'angoisse, de la colère aussi... Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que faisait-il là, et comment Stiles allait bien pouvoir lui faire face ? Tout son corps et son cœur hurlaient au manque mais aussi à la révolte, il voulait que Derek se retourne qu'il puisse enfin le revoir, le goûter de nouveau, assouvir son addiction dont le manque le rendait totalement fou. Mais de l'autre côté, sa raison, son bon sens, sa rationalité voulaient se révolter contre lui et sa belle gueule, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup trop pour qu'un simple sourire achète son pardon. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais été question de pardon.

Stiles était quelqu'un de têtu et de campé sur ses positions.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand Derek s'était retourné vers lui, surpris de l'entendre, toutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil et une vague de soulagement l'avait traversé et bouleversé. Parce que, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il avait, Stiles n'avait pu se mentir bien longtemps : il avait été aussi fautif que Derek dans la longueur quasi interminable de leur séparation. Et Stiles lui en voulait autant qu'il s'en voulait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui en vouloir définitivement...

Alors certes, Derek avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici. Certes, sous la semi-contrainte de Scott et certes, ils avaient besoin de parler. Mais la situation ne lui convenait pas. Pas du tout.

Scott et Mélissa avaient parfaitement préparé leur coup pour que Stiles et Derek n'aient d'autre choix que de se parler.

\- Tu sais que ton père ne va pas le laisser repartir ?

La voix de Mélissa fit sursauter le jeune homme, l'arrachant brutalement de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers elle, la questionnant du regard.

\- Il a passé le repas à le resservir en vin. Dans cinq minutes, il va revêtir le costume d'homme de loi respectueux et sortira l'éthylotest pour le lui faire passer, pour finir par lui réquisitionner les clés de sa camaro. Dit-elle calmement en disposant les tasses à cafés sur un plateau.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Juste pour que tu sois au courant.

Puis elle le laissa dans la cuisine, seul avec sa vaisselle propre en train d'égoutter.

Stiles déglutit. Ainsi, même son père était dans ce maudit complot. C'était plus qu'un parfait exemple de ce qui n'allait pas, c'était la preuve complète. Il aimait sa famille et sa famille l'aimait. Mais ils ne lui laissaient aucun choix, aucune porte de sortie : bien qu'ils connaissent son angoisse, ils osaient le mettre devant le fait accompli et lui se retrouvait à se sentir comme une bête ignorante, traquée et désormais piégée. Ça ne lui convenait pas, mais c'était exactement ça. Il était piégé et cette sensation de claustrophobie jouait avec ses nerfs.

La colère enfla.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de jouer comme ça avec eux, avec lui. Le pari ? Cela passait encore. Mais prendre des décisions à sa place, ou plus exactement, le forcer à prendre des décisions, ça ne l'aidait pas. Et Derek qui riait dans le jardin... Était-il si ignorant de ce qui se tramait ? Réalisait-il qu'ils étaient le nouveau sujet à la mode dans leur entourage, le nouveau petit jeu où chacun mettait son grain de sel ? Et si, au contraire, il était dans le coup ? Parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, il devait être très idiot pour faire un voyage d'une heure et demie vers une destination inconnue quand il ne pouvait être sûr de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Stiles était capable de faire ce genre de chose, partir en semi-aventure sur un coup de tête pour connaître une micro pointe d'adrénaline. Mais Derek ? Pas lui. Il n'était pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu aventureux, surtout pas quand sa fille entrait dans l'équation.

Ou le jeune père était un idiot inconscient, ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences... Soit il avait tout prévu avec Scott, Mélissa... son père et, peut-être même Lydia.

Ses mains tremblantes se serrèrent en point et Stiles grinça des dents.

Et ils pensaient, tous, que lui ne verrait rien ?

Le jeune homme quitta la cuisine en trombe, déboulant dans le jardin pour attraper le poignet de Derek et le tirer derrière lui.

\- Stiles ? S'étonna celui-ci en voyant le visage sombre de l'étudiant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Lui lâcha-t-il d'une voix polaire, non sans le fusiller du regard.

Derek afficha une mine mi-surprise, mi-soucieuse sous le timbre de voix inhabituel de Stiles, et le suivit sans discuter.

Le jeune homme ne dés-enrageait pas. Bien au contraire, plus ils s'éloignaient des coups d'œil et des regards indiscrets qu'ils pouvaient récolter de la part de famille, plus il sentait sa patience s'effriter. Il se devait de retrouver le contrôle. Pas de sa personne bien sûr, mais de la situation dans sa globalité. Quand ils furent enfin au fond du jardin, à l'orée de la forêt et partiellement dissimulés par un arbre, il le lâcha enfin. Il chercha un instant à reprendre son souffle, qui le fuyait comme à la fin d'un marathon, puis se tourna vers Derek. Celui-ci le fixait et dans ses yeux, le jeune homme pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à lui faire ravaler ses ressentiments, même si ses poings étaient étroitement serrés.

\- Bien. Commença-t-il, et sa voix tremblait sous la colère.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu fais réellement ici, Derek.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu sois aussi remonté contre moi, mais je m'en exc-

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, tu vas m'énerver encore plus ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais il n'était déjà pas si loin que ça de la crise de nerf, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Derek serra les dents sous cet éclat de voix qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier et prit un air grave, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive si soudainement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

\- Ce qui m'arrive ?! Ce qui m'arrive, c'est que je déteste être piégé comme ça, au pied du mur. Et toi, tu oses te pointer chez moi sans prévenir, sans t'annoncer et moi, je me retrouve comme un con, totalement coincé et OUAIS, je déteste ça !

\- Je ...

Derek sembla se calmer un peu, prenant un air gêné et coupable. Stiles sentit sa colère reculer, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon but que de te déranger. Il est vrai que c'était un peu impétueux que de venir jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête, mais je me connais. Si je ne l'avais pas fait maintenant, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je n'aurais JAMAIS rien fait et on serrait encore au stade où on ignore jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre et l'année presque complète où on a été ensemble.

Stiles serra derechef les poings.

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble. Lui rappela-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

\- Merci ça, je m'en souviens. Pesta Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu as attendu deux mois pour revenir ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?! Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

\- Et toi, alors ?! Surenchérit Derek, désormais aussi énervé que lui. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Ne reporte pas la faute que sur moi, on est deux dans cette histoire. En plus, c'est toi qui as déclaré ne plus vouloir être... Quoi que nous étions !

\- Oui ! Tant que Kate serait là ! Depuis combien de temps tu t'en es débarrassé ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ?

\- Parce que tu aurais mieux réagi peut-être ? Tu n'es pas un objet, je ne te possède pas et je ne dispose pas de toi comme je l'entends ! Comment tu aurais réagi si, à peine une heure après son départ, je t'avais appelé pour te dire de revenir ? Je commence à te connaître, ça t'aurait vexé. S'emballa Derek. Alors dis-moi ! Quelle aurait dû être ma réaction ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais ouvert ta porte si j'avais sonné chez toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais répondu si je t'avais appelé, en te demandant de revenir pour t'occuper de Sarah ? Apparemment, tu filtres les appels de Laura, alors les miens ? N'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu m'aurais répondu !

Stiles déglutit.

Il était dérangeant de constater à quel point Derek pouvait avoir raison. Aussi bien pour l'appel que pour sa réaction. Si Derek l'avait contacté juste après s'être débarrassé de Kate, jamais il n'aurait accouru, fidèle comme un petit chien, il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça. Même si la tentation aurait été grande.

Stiles grinça des dents. Constater que Derek le connaissait aussi bien lui mettait du baume au cœur et l'enchantait, et se sentir s'adoucir ainsi l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Ne t'avise pas de faire comme eux et de choisir à ma place ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu es resté bloqué à l'adolescence, à toujours vouloir être en contradiction avec les autres ?! Surenchérit Derek, acide.

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con, Derek !

\- Eh bien comme ça, on est deux !

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence, haletant tous deux de leurs éclats de voix.

\- Regarde-nous. Soupira alors Derek. C'est toi qui voulais de la communication entre nous, mais je ne sais pas le faire, et tu n'aides en rien, à réagir de la sorte. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi à un moment, j'ai pensé que ce pouvait être une bonne idée que de venir ici. Tu voulais de la communication ? Voici quelque chose de simple à dire pour moi et simple à comprendre pour toi : Je. me. tire !

Fulminant, il fit donc demi-tour, illustrant ses propos.

\- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici ! Le héla le plus jeune d'une voix sombre.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu comptes m'en empêcher peut-être ?

\- Moi, non. Mais mon père ? Avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait boire dans la soirée, à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà dû te voler les clés de ta camaro.

Stiles s'avança alors et s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu vois, on est dans le même bateau toi et moi. Bloqué ici sans possibilité de se casser.

Il le dépassa et cracha un "_ Passe une bonne nuit ! _" qu'il ne pensait pas, avant de rejoindre la terrasse, où tous attendaient leur retour.

Il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux de Sarah en lui souhaitant à son tour une bonne nuit, d'une voix plus douce que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour son père, et fusilla les adultes du regard.

\- Vous vous débrouillez sans moi sur ce coup-là. Leur cracha-t-il à la figure.

Il ignora Scott qui tenta de lui parler, avant de rentrer et fouiller dans le sac de son meilleur ami. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à le renverser sur le sol, provoquant un cri outré de son ami qui l'avait suivi jusque dans le salon. Il récupéra le chargeur de son téléphone et se redressa, adressant enfin un regard à son meilleur ami, mais un regard froid.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu as fait. Lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? S'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! Que j'allais sauter au plafond ?! S'excita Stiles en agitant les bras autour de lui.

\- Mais enfin Stiles, je croyais-

\- Eh bien tu croyais mal ! S'égosilla le jeune étudiant.

Son regard fut attiré à l'extérieur, où Derek venait de rejoindre la terrasse et semblait vouloir contrôler sa colère, alors que son père devait lui apprendre qu'il refusait qu'il quitte la maison et qu'ils devaient rester pour la nuit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles se détourna, pour fixer Scott.

\- Tu dors autre part.

\- Mais-

\- Rien à faire Scott. J'ai besoin de dormir seul !

\- ... Mais mon oreiller préféré... Chouina le jeune homme.

\- Tu te démerdes ! Hurla Stiles avant de se détourner et disparaître en courant dans les escaliers.

Arrivé au premier étage, il se précipita dans la chambre qu'il partageait chaque année avec Scott malgré la présence de deux bureaux facilement convertibles en chambre d'appoint, et claqua la porte derrière lui en espérant que quelqu'un entende son exaspération et sa colère. Il en voulait à tout le monde. À Mélissa, à son père, à Scott, à Lydia, n'oublions pas Danny dans l'équation, il en voulait bien sûr à Derek et plus que tout, il s'en voulait à lui. Eh oui, à peine arrivé dans sa chambre que sa colère diminua et surtout, la culpabilité l'assaillit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir alors que ses yeux le piquaient.

Il foirait toujours tout en fait.

Derek avait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, au risque qu'en effet, Stiles lui claque la porte au nez et tout ce que lui avait trouvé à lui dire, c'est de lui reprocher le fait d'être venu et contradictoirement, lui reprocher aussi le fait d'avoir attendu deux mois pour le faire. Pourquoi Stiles n'avait-il pas été capable de prendre sa venue comme un moyen de tout recommencer, et de faire les choses bien cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi s'en était-il prit à Derek pour avoir été comme lui, piégé par sa famille ? Derek avait eu l'air tellement peu sûr de lui en arrivant, et lui avait donné raison en l'engueulant comme si tout était de sa faute. Mais là, c'était Stiles qui était en tort. Il regrettait déjà son comportement, mais ne se voyait pas redescendre les escaliers seulement deux minutes après être monté pour s'excuser. Déjà, parce que c'était un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde, mais ensuite... Eh bien, il n'était pas sûr que l'on accepte ses excuses.

Il grogna en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit, écartant les bras. Fixant le plafond, il laissa quelques larmes de frustration rouler sur ses joues. Des fois, il se détestait, comme maintenant. Pourquoi était-il aussi lunatique ? Pourquoi avait-il autant le sang chaud ? Avec le temps, il avait réussi à trouver un certain équilibre, un certain contrôle sur son tempérament.

Il soupira.

Sauf que voilà, on parlait de Derek. Enfin, de Stiles quand Derek était dans les parages. Et ça avait déjà été prouvé et démontré, quand quelque chose concernait Derek, Stiles perdait tout son contrôle ; et son cerveau disait merde pour se casser au Bahamas, boire cocktails sur cocktails et danser la samba avec quelques damoiselles et damoiseaux.

Stiles fixa donc le plafond, ressassant la soirée, et sa pauvre connerie qui avait encore tout foutu par terre. Parce que, merde. Bien sûr que Derek lui avait manqué. Bien sûr que Sarah lui avait manqué, et qu'il voulait de nouveau être son baby-sitter. Mais là ? Avec ce qu'il avait fait et dit ? Aucune chance.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tous les droits d'en vouloir à Derek, non ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre.

Est-ce qu'il avait laissé la possibilité au jeune père de s'expliquer, comme il le pensait ? Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il savait de la situation, c'était que Derek n'avait jamais divorcé de Kate, donc ils étaient toujours mariés quand elle était revenue - donc lui avait été l'amant écarté -. Il fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il s'était toujours refusé de toucher aux hétéros, et encore plus aux hommes mariés. Mais est-ce que Derek se considérait toujours marié ? Dans son cas, cela ne devait être plus qu'une formalité administrative... Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? De nouveau, il n'avait pas laissé à Derek la possibilité de lui parler. Pour de vrai, s'entend.

Derek avait raison, il se comportait comme un gamin de maternelle, il ne méritait pas les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre eux.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de se redresser et de récupérer Prince. Autant être un gamin jusqu'au fond. En le serrant tout contre lui, il fut assaillit par la douce odeur de Sarah, prouvant qu'elle avait pris soin de sa peluche et qu'elle s'en était servi comme doudou de nombreuses fois. Son cœur se serra et il ferma les yeux.

Il n'était qu'un abruti.

.*.

Stiles aurait aimé dire qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir rapidement et oublier tous ses soucis. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il passa un temps interminable à se tourner et retourner sous sa couette. Quand il avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, ainsi que vu de la lumière filtrer à l'interstice sous la porte, il avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit le son à fond pour ne plus rien entendre.

Il avait bien trop honte.

Alors il s'était roulé sur le côté, faisant dos au mur pour éviter que la réalité ne le rattrape. La musique battait sous son crâne, le rendant pantelant. Mais ça n'avait effacé en rien ses tourments. Cela dit, ça n'avait jamais vraiment aidé, de toute manière ; C'était seulement pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose, le temps fugace d'une chanson. Malheureusement, les deux secondes de battement entre les deux morceaux suffisaient pour que tout l'assaille de nouveau. Il était donc resté une heure à tenter de s'endormir à l'aide de musique, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait donc arrêté sa musique pour jeter son lecteur loin de lui. Mais si la musique ne l'avait pas aidé à s'endormir, rien ne pouvait vraiment l'aider.

Stiles avait de nouveau un peu bougé pour regarder autour de lui. Il connaissait déjà par cœur la chambre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la scruter. Il y avait une imperfection au plafond, sept carreaux de la fenêtre à la tête de lit, et seulement six trois-quarts du mur à sa gauche jusqu'à la porte à sa droite. Il y avait treize livres sur la première commode, sept pavés sur la deuxième, cinq romans, dont trois de taille poche et sept CDs sur la troisième. Cinq photos contre les murs. Trois lampes, dont celle du plafond. Deux tables de chevets. Treize rayures sur le t-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur la chaise de bureau. Après avoir réalisé qu'il commençait à compter les rayures qu'il y avait sur le papier peint d'un mur, il s'était relevé pour rapprocher le lit de Scott contre le sien. Il avait même changé les draps pour se créer un grand lit où il pourrait s'étaler comme une étoile de mer, mais... Rien n'y avait fait. Ça avait été même pire, que d'être seul dans ce grand lit.

Et le voilà, à se tourner et retourner depuis des heures dans son grand lit, son esprit fourmillant et refusant de se taire, de le laisser en paix. En désespoir de cause, il se redressa sur son matelas. Sous les draps, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa son menton sur ses genoux, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, par-delà sa fenêtre.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il tourna la tête, posant sa joue gauche sur son genou. Son regard tomba sur la porte, menant au couloir du premier étage, puis glissa doucement sur le sol et remonta le long de la table de nuit pour échouer sur son portable. Portable qu'il n'avait toujours pas mit en charge, malgré le plaisir qu'il avait pris à déverser le sac de Scott sur le sol pour récupérer son chargeur. Il s'allongea donc à moitié pour attraper son mobile, branchant son chargeur sur la multiprise et le reliant à son téléphone. Il ramena son poing serré sous son menton pour surélever sa tête afin de pouvoir observer l'écran de son téléphone encore noir et éteint. Au bout de quelques longues secondes d'attente, son écran s'alluma d'un seul coup, l'éblouissant quelques instants. Il roula sur le dos en plissant les yeux pour chasser les étoiles qui étaient apparues sur sa rétine. Il tapa sans regarder, et par habitude, son code pin sur le téléphone et attendit.

Il aurait presque rit s'il en avait eu le courage quand, pendant de longues minutes, son téléphone vibra, encore et encore, sous l'assaut des messages, des texto, des e-mails et des appels manqués depuis maintenant trois semaines.

Quand ses yeux furent enfin habitués à la luminosité de l'écran qu'il avait tout de même réduit au minimum, il amena l'écran devant son visage pour commencer à faire un tri. Il ignora les e-mails, lut en diagonale les différents SMS de menaces de sa meilleure amie, ignora d'autres SMS qu'il lirait plus tard. Puis il écouta les différents messages vocaux de toujours Lydia, et son regard tomba sur le numéro de Laura.

_" - Elle t'a laissé un message, tu devrais l'écouter ; ça te donnerait une bonne idée de son état d'esprit du moment. "_ résonna la voix de Derek dans son esprit.

Il cligna quelques instants des yeux, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée, et après une petite hésitation, il appuya pour écouter le message et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Il y eu une petite inspiration avant que Laura n'explose, le faisant sursauter et reculer le téléphone.

_" - Et toi Stiles, espèce de petit salaud prétentieux à grande gueule, je t'assure que si tu continues à filtrer mes appels, je me pointe chez toi pour te maraver la tronche à grands coups de poêle à frire, te faire ravaler ton sourire d'ange et te refaire le portrait façon Montres Molles de Dali ! Alors vous, bande de constipés des sentiments, vous vous sortez les doigts du cul ou je vous fais bouffer mes poings à tous les deux, parce que ça vaut aussi pour toi Derek ! "_

C'était tout, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Le jeune homme déglutit en regardant son téléphone comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Laura était remontée... Et elle en avait le droit. Avec un soupir, Stiles verrouilla son téléphone pour le laisser tomber sur la table de nuit et retourner à la contemplation du plafond. Sa poitrine était douloureuse. Sa tête lourde. Ses yeux piquaient. Son bras le tiraillait. En baissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'il avait commencé à se gratter l'intérieur droit du bras sans le réaliser. Et au vu des marques rougeâtres qu'il décelait même dans la pénombre, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il se grattait.

Il ferma les yeux en essayant de refouler cette envie, ce besoin, mais c'était plus que tenace.

Avec un grognement de rage, il repoussa les draps et sauta sur ses pieds, enfilant un large sweat appartenant à son père pour éviter d'avoir froid. Il quitta sa chambre en silence. La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers la large fenêtre, illuminant le couloir et son tapis assez moche. Face à lui, une porte, menant à un des bureaux contenant de quoi le transformer en chambre d'ami. Stiles ignorait si dans la chambre face à lui se trouvait Scott ou... ou Sarah. A sa droite, les escaliers menant à l'étage du dessus, ainsi qu'au rez-de-chaussée. De celui-ci parvenait une douce lumière, et Stiles faillit faire demi-tour. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, mais malheureusement, ses pilules d'adderall étaient dans la cuisine, et il en avait besoin. Quoiqu'il pouvait très bien aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre un somnifère. Mais il le savait, s'il prenait un somnifère sans un de ses cachetons pour palier et calmer son hyperactivité, il allait s'endormir, certes, mais il n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et risquait de se réveiller plus fatigué qu'au coucher. Alors il soupira, se résignant à faire face à qui que ce soit. Avec un peu de chance, Mélissa et Scott ne diraient rien, mais si c'était son père, il pouvait être sûr de se faire remonter les bretelles. Il croisa les doigts.

Sauf que nous parlions de Stiles, et de sa chance légendaire - il aimait à croire qu'il attirait la malchance comme un plat de viande pouvait attirer les mouches. Ainsi, quand il rentra dans la cuisine, ce ne fut ni Scott, ni Mélissa, ni encore son père qui était là, assis à la petite table en bois de la cuisine qui servait de plan de travail en tout genre, non. Bien sûr que non, cela aurait été trop simple. Non, devant lui, assis là, l'air morose et fatigué, Derek s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son verre d'eau. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Stiles, c'est pour dire.

Il se stoppa dans l'entrée, regrettant encore plus d'être descendu, mais trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Le jeune père n'avait pas allumé la lumière criarde de la pièce, simplement les quelques leds de la hotte aspirante qui surplombaient les plaques chauffantes, et la pièce s'en retrouvait tamisée. Stiles fixa Derek, le ventre au bord des lèvres, attendant un signe de reconnaissance, mais rien. Derek semblait tout simplement éteint et le cœur du jeune étudiant se serra à cette constatation. Il se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant que faire désormais. Au terme de plusieurs secondes d'intense réflexion qui parurent interminables, le jeune homme traversa la pièce en silence, ouvrant le placard pour en sortir deux verre épais, dans lesquels il fit couler quelques gouttes de whisky pour l'un, et un peu de lait pour l'autre. Puis il se retourna et inspirant pour se donner un peu de courage, posa le doigt de whisky devant Derek. Celui-ci sursauta et releva la tête, reprenant seulement conscience avec la réalité. Stiles lui offrit un sourire faible avant de poser son propre verre près de lui et se détourna.

\- Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

La voix de Derek ne portait aucun reproche, aucun jugement. Elle était à l'image de son propriétaire, neutre, et éteinte. Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- Hm...

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé... Soupira Derek.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir. Commenta le jeune homme en fouillant dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Il en sortit sa boite d'adderall et sous le regard attentif de Derek, en prit deux avant de vider son verre de lait. Stiles se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard et gigota, gêné.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Te regarder comment ?

\- Comme si j'étais un drogué en manque.

Stiles reposa brutalement le verre sur la table.

\- C'est pour mon hyperactivité. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'avec le temps, j'en aurais de moins en moins besoin, mais là... Avec la journée que j'ai passée, pas moyen de m'endormir. Au moins, ça va me calmer. Soupira-t-il.

Il se releva - encore incapable de rester immobile bien longtemps - et releva la manche de son pull. A la lumière crue de la cuisine, les griffures qu'il s'était inconsciemment faites avaient mauvaise mine. Certes et heureusement, il n'était pas parvenu à percer l'épiderme, mais elles étaient d'un rouge profond, et certaines étaient même à la limite du pourpre ; et sa peau était piquée à certains endroits. Pestant, il attira l'attention de Derek sur sa personne, et le jeune père sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Stiles sursauta et baissa brutalement sa manche.

\- Réflexe nerveux, qui me revient de temps en temps. Expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix coupable.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'évier pour passer de l'eau sur sa peau malmenée. Il resta là un petit instant, tandis que la fraîcheur de l'eau calmait la douleur et la piqûre.

\- Mais... Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Derek.

Stiles tourna la tête et le regarda pour lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Mouais. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Il laissa passer un temps avant de demander d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé toi ?

Derek détourna le regard, jouant avec le contenu de son verre, hésitant à répondre.

\- Sarah s'est... elle a fait un cauchemar. Et se réveiller dans mes bras ne l'a pas aidée, elle a fait une crise.

Il soupira alors que Stiles se mordillait la lèvre, le cœur serré.

\- J'ai cru que c'était ses cris qui t'avaient réveillé. Déclara-t-il relevant le regard vers le jeune baby-sitter.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne se détourne de nouveau, ému, éteignant l'eau puis passant un papier pour essuyer son bras. Il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi on arrive plus à parler comme ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix nouée.

Derrière lui, il entendit Derek soupirer puis des bruits de mouvement, avant qu'il ne repose son verre sur la table. Stiles se retourna brutalement, levant les mains devant lui.

\- Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je fais toujours tout de travers, et toi tu te retrouves à supporter mes sautes d'humeur alors que, franchement, tu mérites pas ça ; mais moi comme un con, je me retrouve à t'engueuler comme un chartier et que-

\- Hey ! Stiles, calmes-toi.

Derek s'était redressé et rapproché, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer.

Stiles prit une grande goulée d'air, déjà pour reprendre son souffle qu'il avait failli perdre, et aussi pour se calmer lui-même. Il avait eu un moment d'absence, dû à un début de panique, et il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Désormais, Derek était bien trop près. Ses mains étaient bien trop chaudes sur ses épaules. Son odeur était trop douceâtre. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ces mêmes mains caressant ses hanches dénudées. Cette odeur qui l'enveloppait totalement. Ses reins embrasés.

Il déglutit et se recula un peu, secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs trop doux et, il fallait l'avouer, trop tentateurs pour lui en cet instant.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Derek en cherchant son regard.

Stiles, quant à lui, détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait affronter le regard de Derek pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se perde dans les couleurs incroyable qu'il avait appris à déceler dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis avec le temps. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer qu'il était gêné et troublé, non pas par ses babillages habituels, mais bien par sa proximité. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, vraiment pas. Alors il hocha vivement la tête, se défaisant doucement de son étreinte. Derek soupira, faisant tout de même glisser ses mains le long de ses bras avant qu'il ne se recule d'un pas, faisant frissonner le plus jeune. Celui-ci le regarda à la dérobée, interdit quant à la démarche à suivre. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'instant, c'était de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et retourner s'enrouler en mode maki, comme le saumon qu'il était. Ou le concombre. Ou le-

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour redescendre sur terre. Où son esprit comptait-il encore partir ? Il soupira doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait prendre un verre...

\- Écoute... Commença Derek avant qu'il ne soupire de nouveau et se frotte le crâne, semblant chercher quoi dire. Ce n'est ... Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. On est deux pour communiquer, et il est vrai que... eh bien, au final, nous ne sommes pas si doués que ça pour ça, justement...

Il se détourna, récupérant les verres sur la table pour les mettre dans l'évier. Stiles, toujours silencieux, le regardait faire sans bouger.

\- Et... Et on est tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire. Termina Derek en marmonnant.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Aussi bien tout à l'heure qu'il y a deux mois. Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il enfin.

\- J'aurais dû te parler de Kate. Et te rappeler plus tôt. Grimaça Derek. Et, peut-être, éviter de venir ici sans t'en parler avant. Reconnu-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que Stiles ne se mette à fixer le sol comme s'il pouvait lui donner toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Bien. Chacun reconnaissait ses torts désormais. C'était un début.

Et maintenant ?

Le silence qui s'installa alors se fit pesant.

Au dehors, un oiseau hulula doucement. Stiles tourna la tête et braqua son regard dehors, quelque peu nostalgique. Il fut un temps où rester avec Derek dans une pièce, tous deux silencieux, était quelque chose d'agréable, de complice. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que pesant, morne et incroyablement inconfortable. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Derek se redressa à ses côtés. Il sembla hésiter un instant à dire quelque chose avant de déglutir.

\- Je... Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. Souffla-t-il.

Stiles, les yeux dans le vide, hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Alors ça se finissait comme ça. Sans plus ample explication ? Juste... ?

Stiles rouvrit les yeux - Il les avait fermé ? - alors que les pas de Derek résonnaient dans les escaliers.

Non. Non, bien sûr que non, cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Stiles ne devait pas laisser Derek abdiquer aussi facilement. Il devait lui secouer les puces !

Il se détacha rapidement du plan de travail et se jeta dans les escaliers.

\- Derek ! Appela-t-il à voix basse pour ne réveiller personne.

Il poussa un juron coloré en redescendant rapidement et éteignant toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. Il retourna dans les escaliers, espérant que Derek l'ai entendu.

\- Derek ! Répéta-t-il en veillant à ne rater aucune marche et tomber - c'était tellement son style -.

\- Oui ? Lui répondit la voix de Derek, bien plus près qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il sursauta, surpris que Derek soit si près. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler et semblait vouloir redescendre mais dans sa précipitation pour monter, Stiles ne l'avait pas vu et à la dernière marche, Derek n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul et commença à se sentir tomber. Son cœur partit dans une course folle alors qu'il était trop étonné pour battre des bras pour tenter de se rattraper, ou du moins ralentir sa chute. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Derek, qui le ceintura et recula d'un même mouvement, les sécurisant tous deux sur le plancher stable du premier étage. Le jeune homme haleta en agrippant les bras du jeune père, surpris tant par sa presque chute que par sa soudaine proximité avec Derek. Il sentait la chaleur du torse de Derek à travers son t-shirt, il sentait son souffle sur sa joue ; et son cœur n'en battait que plus vite. Il déglutit mais peine perdue, sa gorge était trop sèche.

\- Derek... Souffla-t-il.

Il releva les yeux et frissonna. Le visage de Derek était partiellement dans la pénombre, et ses yeux le fixaient, un sourcil haussé en une question silencieuse. Stiles esquissa un sourire. Les fameuses conversations par sourcils de Der', un grand classique qui lui avait manqué. Il perdit son sourire et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Il faut que tu me parles... Commença-t-il. Il faut que tu me dises clairement, parce que sinon je vais comprendre tout de travers.

\- ... Quoi ?

Stiles gémit de frustration alors que le jeune père ne comprenait visiblement pas où il voulait en venir. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, serrant ses épaules de Derek dans ses mains pour se donner du courage ; Chose compliquée, puisqu'ils étaient désormais si près...

\- Derek. J'ai besoin que tu me dises clairement ce que tu veux... Déclara-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche, fixant le jeune homme. Le cœur de Stiles partit dans une samba endiablée alors que le silence commençait à s'éterniser. Le jeune homme se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre, prêt à se détacher de nouveau de lui, abattu ; mais comme si Derek avait lu dans ses pensées, il resserra son emprise sur lui. Puis sa main agrippa la nuque du jeune homme. Ainsi, Derek embrassa Stiles.

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Sasunaruchan (ch34) **: Et oui, plus de Kate-la-salope-qui-pue-et-puis-merde-je-l'aime-pas. Tu peux faire ce que tu en veux. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir prendre un ticket pour la torture, il y en a déjà une petite dizaine avant toi x)

Son nouveau mari... Bah, que veux-tu. Il est jeune, il est riche, il est amoureux.

M'en parle pas ! Au départ, je voulais faire un long chapite, le début POV Stiles, la fin POV Derek pour raconter les deux mois, mais j'étais genre... " Gosh. Que c'est déprimant ! " Du coup, j'ai même pas essayé de l'écrire, et les filles me sont venues d'elles même :3 Je les aimes ces donzelles. Bien sur que personne n'est heureux. Mais avec un peu de fierté mal placée, le temps peut paraître long et paradoxalement, incroyablement cours, et sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment, on se retrouve dix ans après sans savoir comment on est arrivé à ne plus voir l'autre, jusqu'à en oublier son existence.

Ouaiiiis, Laura a des vues sur Scott \O/ Je m'occupe de ses deux adorables oisillons.

Et oui, le panda arrive doucement mais sûrement à sa fin. Encore quatre chapitre, un épilogue et se sera l'heure des petits bonus de leurs futurs. Mon coeur se serre doucement en réalisant que je vais bientôt plus pouvoir écrire sur ces trois zigotos :/

J'espère que les autres chapitres t'no plus ! Et désolé du retard pour cette réponses, je dois t'avouer que je l'avais.. oublié :/

**cleem (36) **: Héhéhé, et oui, tout le monde complote contre nos pauvre Derek et Stiles. Enfin, pauvre... Ils le cherchent aussi un peu quand même u_U

**Isa (36) **: Tout à fait ! Rien ne vaux le travail d'équipe. Et TOUTE l'équipe, comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre :D

**Lucie (36) **: Ze suis contente que ça te plaiiiise \O/

**Guest (34) **: Héhéhé èwé

**Marion (32) **: Mais ne t'excuse pas voyons, y a pas de mal *câlin* Ahaha, ne t'enerve pas, respire ^^

**(33) : **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \O/ Ouais, tout va de plus en plus mal de plus en plus vite.

**(35) **: C'est sweet, hein ? èwé

**(36) : **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'en fait pas :) Je comprend les soucis liés à la technologie, j'en suis en plein dedans moi aussi en ce moment, une horreur. Mais du moment que cela te plaise, j'en suis ravie :D

P.S : Comme tu as pu le constater avec ce chapitre, tu avais raison de te méfier...

**Millou (36) : **Tout comme Marion juste en haut, je t'ai donné raison avec ce chapitre, non ? Ahahah, je n'aime telleemtn pas faire simple -w-

**Alumette (36) **: :D Le fluff va revenir au galop. Sans mauvais jeux de mots, compte tenus des chevaux près du cottage, hein uwu

**Usagi-ojo (36) **: .w. Je saiiiiiiis. Et pas de citron pour ce chapitre !

OH MON DIEU OUI ! DES BEBE RENAAAAARDS !

**Dest (36) : **Héhhéé, ils se font manipulé tellement facilement, s'en est risible, non ? x)

**Candice (36) **Coucou ! OH MON DIEU, NON ! Non ! C'est juste pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Déjà, parce que ce n'est pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT réaliste ; et ensuite... Parce que c'est pas marrant sinon :O Bon. Le chapitre plus haut est beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP moins léger que celui d'avant, mais... Mais il le fallait. Parce que sion, et de nouveau, ce n'est pas marrant sinon, héhéhé.

**Lilou (36) : **Oh mon gode *sort*

Mais, mais maiiiis, ne t'en fait paaaaaas voyons :O Voui, il y a quelques temps, j'ai fait un tit départ en vacance qui m'a fait le plus grand bien .w. ( D'ailleurs, j'y retourne Mardi, donc demain, avec un voyage surprise avec ma tite soeur. Elle va réaliser sur le quaie de la gare que oui, j'ai une valise avec moi, mais que non, ce n'est pas parce que je retourne à mon appart, héhhé. ... *kofkof* Bref. )

Merci merci beacoup pour tous tes gentils mots, ils me vont droit au coeur :3

ATTTAAAAA ! :O Je dois faire quoi ? Parce que la fin de ta review me laisse perplese, ça me fait "Ps : Même si je suis une visiteuse anonyme j'aurais aimée que tu la lise.. . " Lire quoi ? Hein que quoi ? Je dois faire kwaaaaaa ? X_x

**Ashitora (6) : **Un nouvelle personne ! \O/ BIENVENU DANS LA N'AVENTURE ! *sort les cotillons et le champomie* Le petiiiit priiiiiince \O/

**(8) **Arf oui, ce chapitre n'est pas très... Doux, je dois l'avouer X_x

**(15) **Enfin ... Quoi ? XD Il se passe quoi déjà dans ce chapitre ? X_x

**(16) **Ahahaha, méchante, moi ? Que néni. Le retour de Kate ? Que nén- Wait...

**(17) **Nooooon, tu ne me harcele pas, je suis troooop contente !

**(19) **... Oui en effet, pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est le chapitre du lemon, il est si horrible à lire ? XD

**(23) **C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, je l'aime de plus en plus ce chapitre, mais eh, faut bien être insatisfait/insatisfaite de temps en temps, perso c'est à tous les chapitre presque X_x

**(25) **Ahahhaha x) Je dirais que c'est la combinaison des trois !

**(26) **Ce n'est pas du harcelement ! Va voir la review d'Erika sur le chapitre 28, tu verras ce que c'est que le véritable harcelement xDD

**(33) **Et oui, tu l'avais prédit \O/ Héhhé, mais c'était un peu cousu de fil blanc, non ? XD Mais ne t'en fait pas : C'est un happy end \O/

**(34) **Ehouiiii ! ... ou presque UwU

**Ivy Cassiopeia Black (32 ) **: J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas répondre à ta review, tu as déconnecté ta messagerie perso :O Donc je te répond ici. Avec beaucoup de retard, mais je te répond \O/ Tout d'abord merci merci merciiiii pour ta review et tes zentils mots ^w^ Et pour répondre à ta question, même si j'y ai déjà répondu, une petite piqure de rappel ne fait pas de mal : Cartigo est le nom de la mère de Stiles, qui a changé de nom suite à une affaire de son père, où le jeune hommes'était retrouvé menacé, et n'a jamais reprit le nom de son père .w.

* * *

_Il y aurait du avoir un lemon, dans ce chapitre. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, ils préfèrent s'engueuler, ces deux cons._

_Alors, les nouvelles... Eh bien, j'ai – de nouveau – voler l'ordi de ma mère pour vous poster ce chapitre. En ce moment, niveau écriture, c'est.. un peu le calme plat. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance pour HTTYD, et pour ce qui est du panda, je devrais écrire du Fluff mais mon état d'esprit ne me le permet pas vraiment, mon père a eu un accident en début de semaine, et même si ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, tout ça je dois vous avouer que ça nous a un peu tous chamboulés :/_

_Ensuite, on m'a contacter par mail, pour me demander s'il était possible que je fasse un peu de pub, ce que je fais donc avec grand plaisir :D _

_Comme certains et certaines le savent sûrement, en février se déroule la convention Teen Wolf « The Spark Con », organisé par Zanista Convention et dont la maîtresse de convention n'est nulle autre que Eaddy Mays – Victoria Argent pour les intimes. - Une page FB a été crée à l'occasion de son book – dont voici le complément de lien ( entendez ici, z'allez sur FB, vous copier coller « **FanbookEaddyMays** » juste après le slash de fin de lien ) et enjoyez ! Les fans peuvent participer, mettre des messages, des dessins, des montages... Enfin, les trucs habituels d'un book quoi :3 _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Quant à moi, eh bien... Je penses que je ne serais jamais à jour dans mes RaRs. Je vous jure, je m'y mets très souvent, mais je suis du genre à garder les plus longs pour la fin – c'est pourquoi **Erika**, ma Lulu, **Under-Memory** et **Jeri K** n'ont pas eu de réponses aux reviews depuis près de cinq chapitres X_x ( records de la plus grosse et longue et complète review détenu par **Erika** pour le chapitre 28, six pages les gens u_U ) - Mais j'y crois un jour, j'y arriverais. _

_J'y crois... Arg._

_Licorne, paillette et panda, j'vous cœur sur vos deux fesses._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	37. GRIBOUILLE

****NOTE**** : • **Chewre** est toujours derrière mes fesses pour rendre mes chapitres lisibles, on la remercie !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• **Ce chapitre est pour ****Jlukes******,** j'espère que ça lui plaira, que je ne la décevra pas X_x ( Allez, je sais très bien que tu vois de quoi je parles, nee ;D )

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING M+++++++  
• Je suis PRESQUE à jour dans les RaRs. Presque.

• POV STILES ( Ca fait un moment que c'est son point-de-vue, vous trouvez pas ? Allez, diversifions-nous).

• I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it PORN PORN PORN Fluffy Hurt Angst Fluffy Fluffy, PORN !

• De nouveau, et comme à chaque fois que c'est une chanson de Jaymes Young pour un chapitre, les paroles de la musique.. leur correspond tellement, c'est ULTRA flippant u_U Surtout pour Stiles en fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX – GRIBOUILLE -**

_JAYMES YOUNG – Come Back for Me _

Ainsi, Derek embrassa Stiles.

Le jeune homme haleta contre ses lèvres, qui se pressaient doucement contre les siennes. Il frissonna, alors que la main du jeune père remontait le long de sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, glissant ensuite dans son cou, le pouce sous son oreille. La bouche de Derek happa le soupir de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper, et sa volonté flancha. Stiles répondit alors au baiser avec ardeur, s'accrochant un peu plus à lui, et emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure des siennes. Il gémit doucement quand Derek enlaça ses hanches un peu plus étroitement en s'appuyant contre lui. Stiles se pendit à son cou, haletant, et le père en profita pour franchir ses lèvres de sa langue pour lui offrir une danse sensuelle. Frissonnant, le jeune homme se laissa mener, prit d'assaut par des sensations qui lui avaient manquées et qui le rendaient désormais fou. Le cœur battant, les membres tremblants, il en oubliait le temps, le lieu, le fait que quelqu'un pouvait tomber sur eux, et occulta surtout qu'il ne voulait plus évoluer dans le noir dans cette situation avec Derek. Ses baisers étaient bouleversants, lui retournaient le cerveau, et quand Derek s'attaqua à son cou, son souffle s'était perdu quelque part entre le premier et le deuxième étage.

Lorsque les mains de Derek glissèrent sur son flanc, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa, battant à un rythme effréné pour tenter de sortir de sa cage thoracique et rejoindre son cerveau qui, je vous le rappelle, venait d'entamer son septième cocktail aux Bahamas. Il était désormais délicieusement pressé entre le mur et le corps sculpté du jeune père. Les yeux clos, le jeune homme se laissa submerger par la douceur des baisers papillons sur sa peau, se cambrant contre Derek alors que ses mains coulaient dans le creux de ses reins, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il gémit quand les dents de Derek se pressèrent sur sa carotide, faisant dérailler son cœur.

Stiles avait chaud, trop chaud. Il ne pouvait plus penser normalement, son corps et son esprit étaient parasités par Derek, par son corps, par ses mains, par ses lèvres qui se posèrent avidement contre les siennes, encore une fois. De nouveau, son cœur s'emballa et il s'agrippa un peu plus à son col, comme pour se fondre en lui. La passion l'embrasait totalement, et il sentait celle de son bientôt-ex-ancien-amant se presser contre lui, le faisant hoqueter. Il lui avait manqué, beaucoup trop manqué.

Et soudainement, tout lui revint. Leur relation étrange ; les non-dits ; pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus ; Kate...

Au terme d'un effort incommensurable, Stiles réussit à rompre le baiser, pressant ses mains dans le cou de Derek pour le tenir à une distance raisonnable afin de lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Derek pressa son front contre le sien, la respiration aussi haletante que la sienne.

\- Stiles... souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante de désir.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se mordit la lèvre en évitant de gémir alors que Derek se frottait un peu plus contre lui, lui montrant tout son empressement.

\- Je... Commença le jeune homme avant de se faire arrêter par un nouveau baiser.

Il succomba une seconde, ou une minute, il l'ignorait, avant d'avoir la force de le repousser. Il gémit un instant avant de prendre une inspiration et de rouvrir les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il distinguait à peine Derek devant lui, et chercha son visage du bout des doigts. Il atterrit sur son menton qu'il retraça du pouce.

\- Dis-moi... J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux clairement, parce que sinon... je...

Il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie durant ses deux derniers mois, à l'impression de trahison qui lui avait coupé le souffle quand Kate s'était ramenée ... Derek lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait plus, mais quelle garantie avait-il ? Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il voulait plus, et il voulait être sûr. Il frissonna en repensant à toutes les merdes qui leur étaient tombées sur le coin du nez.

\- Je ... je ne pourrai pas supporter plus... Déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde en repensant à cette connasse de Kate et la plainte qui lui était tombée dessus.

Il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Voulait-il vraiment une réponse à cette question ? Il risquait gros, et surtout, il n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant ... et pourtant, l'espoir faisait battre son cœur-

\- Juste cette nuit. Lui murmura doucement Derek en glissant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Laisse-moi t'avoir, juste cette nuit.

\- qui se brisa.

Stiles ferma douloureusement les paupières. Derek ne leur voulait qu'une seule nuit. Une dernière, sûrement en souvenir du bon temps. Mais lui ne pouvait pas. C'était trop, ou alors pas assez, il ne savait plus où il en était. S'il succombait, il regretterait à jamais cette action. Mais...

\- Je crois que je peux t'offrir ça. Soupira-t-il avant d'initier un autre baiser.

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il le regretterait tout autant, voire plus.

_Une dernière fois._ Se dit-il. _Laissez-le-moi, une fois de plus._

Si les baisers précédents avaient été doux, celui-ci fut passionné, bestial, presque violent.

Dans ce baiser, Stiles abandonnait ses dernières miettes d'espoir pour n'offrir que sa rancœur et sa douleur à Derek. Il mordait, s'agrippait, pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Il refusait cette situation mais n'avait pas le choix, alors il le lui faisait payer. Il haleta un sanglot sec qui passa très facilement pour un halètement de plaisir, alors que les mains de Derek se perdaient sous son haut, le débarrassant du pull informe du Shérif. Le tissu tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et Stiles l'écarta d'un coup de pied. Derek, quant à lui, n'était pas plus doux. Il rendait chaque coup de dents plus brutalement, chaque caresse, plus appuyée encore. C'était brut, sauvage, pressé.

Étroitement enlacés et se battant pour la domination de leur échange, ils se détachèrent du mur et se cognèrent dans un meuble avant de percuter brutalement une porte. Les lèvres toujours soudées, afin de mieux se dévorer, ils luttaient pour dissuader l'autre de cesser les caresses. Mais il fallait bien qu'un des deux ouvre la porte pour les laisser pénétrer l'antre noire qui allait accueillir leur dernier ébat. Ce fut Derek qui attrapa la poignée pour ouvrir précipitamment la porte alors que Stiles glissait ses mains dans son dos avec l'intention de le griffer.

La porte fut claquée d'un coup de pied et leurs hauts disparurent en un clin d'œil.

Frissonnant, Stiles s'arracha à ses lèvres avant d'enterrer son visage dans le cou du jeune père, mordant brutalement la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule, lui arrachant un grognement. Celui-ci passa une main avide dans ses cheveux pour les lui tirer, le faisant gémir de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir. Ils reculaient tout en essayant de se dévorer l'un l'autre. Derek serra un instant ses épaules avant de le repousser brutalement. Stiles tomba sur le lit en un halètement. Le jeune homme, à court d'air et frissonnant, se redressa sur ses coudes pour observer son amant se rapprocher. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre de la chambre, seulement illuminée par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Derek le regardait avec envie, une lueur prédatrice brûlante dans ses prunelles. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, léchant ses lèvres en glissant son regard sur le tableau que lui offrait Stiles. Le jeune homme retint un gémissement face à ce regard pénétrant. Il avait cette impression étrange de sentir encore les mains de Derek qui glissaient sur sa peau, là où son regard passait. Il déglutit.

Les jambes de Derek percutèrent à leur tour le bord du lit et il se pencha pour attraper les jambes de Stiles afin de le tirer vers lui. Le jeune homme grogna en se sentant aussi facilement manipulé et chercha à se débattre un instant, mais Derek pesta et grimpa à son tour sur le lit pour appuyer lourdement sur ses cuisses afin de l'immobiliser. Puis ses mains agrippèrent sa ceinture, pour la lui retirer et il tira sur le tissu pour le faire glisser brusquement le long de ses jambes, faisant sauter le bouton dans la précipitation. Stiles essaya bien de le faire reculer, mais lui-même n'y croyait pas, lui-même n'en avait pas si envie que ça. De toute manière, quand Derek agrippa son boxer pour le lui ôter avec empressement, il abandonna le combat, préférant s'activer à son tour pour débarrasser son amant de son propre bas. Il refusait d'être le seul dans le plus simple apparat, mais le jeune père repoussa ses mains brutalement avant de se pencher sur lui et de mordre la peau de son aine. Ses hanches tressautèrent, son corps de nouveau parcourut par un savant mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Un juron coloré s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit la bouche de Derek se refermer sur le haut de sa verge, empoignant ses hanches pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas, l'empêchant de bouger. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il agrippa les cheveux de Derek, ignorant s'il devait le repousser ou le tirer un peu plus contre lui. Mais son amant refusa de bouger d'un cran, préférant suçoter son gland sensible avec application, lui arrachant un soupir sonore. Il ne put que cambrer le dos en gémissant lorsque Derek inspira un peu plus avant de le relâcher, glissant son nez contre sa verge avant de passer un coup de langue sur ses bourses.

_Merde_.

Une des mains de Derek quitta sa hanche pour empoigner son érection, la pressant entre ses doigts chauds. Puis sa langue remonta doucement le long de son membre, avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne de nouveau entre ses lèvres. Stiles releva la tête, braquant son regard sur Derek, illuminé par un rayon de lune. Il l'observa aller et venir le long de son sexe, qu'il sentait se gorger un peu plus de sang à chaque va-et-vient. Ses doigts agrippèrent ses mèches sombres, griffant son cuir chevelu en gémissant, alors que la bouche de Derek glissait jusqu'à sa base pour l'avaler en entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à buter contre le fond de sa gorge. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'assaut du plaisir et de toutes ces sensations incroyables que Derek lui faisait ressentir. De nouveau, il était tiraillé entre jouissance et douleur, quand le jeune père planta ses ongles dans sa peau, le faisant frissonner et gémir de nouveau. Derek reprit ses mouvements, remontant et descendant en creusant les joues, aspirant un peu plus. Il cherchait à lui faire perdre la tête, ou à lui voler son souffle par le bas, Stiles en était presque certain.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se cambra de nouveau entre les draps alors que Derek se redressait tout en soulevant ses hanches pour qu'il suive le mouvement, le décollant un instant du matelas. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il retomba brutalement, son amant l'ayant lâché sans prévenir. En un instant, son visage se retrouva pressé entre les oreillers, Derek agrippant son bassin pour le forcer à se mettre sur ses genoux, mordant avidement l'arrière de sa cuisse. Stiles gigota un instant pour se défaire de sa prise, mais les mains de Derek étaient comme imprimées sur sa peau, pressant fermement ses hanches. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise au moment où Derek attrapa une de ses bourses entre ses dents, avant de remonter doucement, traçant un sillon brûlant sur sa chair pour atteindre son entrée.

Plus que surpris, il chercha de nouveau à se défaire de cette prise en tentant de se redresser ; mais Derek appuya sa main brûlante sur son dos, le forçant à creuser les reins et rester le nez dans les draps. La caresse inédite, et encore un peu étrange pour lui, reprit, envoyant des vagues de plaisir qui remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'échouer sur l'oreiller en un râle rauque. Il sentait à peine son érection pulser entre ses jambes, frôlant quelques fois les draps sur lesquels il était étendu. Non, il sentait surtout le souffle chaud de Derek, à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, qui l'embrassait et jouait à le frustrer avec sa langue, ce qui le rendait fébrile et suppliant.

Très vite, il accompagna lui-même Derek dans ses mouvements, courbant l'échine en haletant alors que ses hanches étaient prisent d'assaut. Il ferma douloureusement les paupières alors que les frissons de plaisir remontaient le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, semblant ne pas vouloir se stopper. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, et ses doigts froissèrent le tissu alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus perceptibles.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre à sang pour les étouffer le temps d'un instant, mais quand les doigts de Derek se frayèrent un chemin en lui, en plus de sa langue qui semblait vouloir tout prendre de lui, il cria. De surprise, de plaisir, de douleur aussi. Il sentait la fraîcheur de la salive de Derek, qui coulait doucement le long de ses bourses pour redescendre le long de son membre. Il se sentait si humide, de salive, de sueur, il avait même l'impression que son plaisir _suintait_ par tous les pores de sa peau... il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les fluides pouvaient être aussi... érotiques.

Stiles jura. Ou grogna. Peut-être même qu'il gémit encore une fois. Il n'en savait rien, il était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Peut-être un peu trop, peut-être pas assez. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette douleur, cette brûlure due à l'absence de lubrifiant serait aussi... aussi... incroyable. Et pourtant le voilà, toute chaire bouillante offerte aux bons soins de Derek, qui le préparait minutieusement de ses doigts, de sa langue, avec pour seul lubrifiant une salive sèche. Et il aimait ça, le sentir aller et venir en lui, avec une certaine douceur.

Mais il fallait plus, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Très vite, Derek le quitta, le faisant grogner d'impatience. Stiles releva la tête des draps et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour le fusiller du regard. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que son amant prenne le temps de farfouiller la chambre, que pensait-il, la maison entière ! Pour trouver des protections. Bordel, ils ne s'en étaient jamais servis- ce n'était pas très bien tout ça - et malgré tout, Stiles n'avait eu aucun rapport depuis... eh bien, depuis leur dernière fois. Et il était convaincu que Derek avait eu autre chose à penser que de se perdre entre les cuisses d'amantes, voire d'amants.

Sauf qu'apparemment, et heureusement pour ses nerfs, Derek ne semblait pas vouloir non plus perdre plus de temps que ça, puisqu'il était en train de se débarrasser de son jean avec des gestes précipités. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant faire, tremblant d'impatience.

Le corps de Derek contre le sien, enfin. S'il avait pu, et si la situation avait été meilleure, il en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Là, il ne pouvait que grimacer de frustration en le sentant l'allumer, alors qu'il se masturbait entre ses fesses à un rythme trop lent pour ne pas le rendre fou d'impatience. Il lui grogna de cesser de jouer, ce à quoi Derek répondit par un rire haleté tout contre son oreille, avant qu'un coup de hanche brutal ne les réunisse enfin.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et la douleur. C'était brûlant, tant l'acte que le frottement. Il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois, et allier cette idée à Derek lui arracha un gémissement. Le poids de son corps contre lui le faisait trembler, et le gémissement sourd de Derek contre sa nuque l'électrisa. Quand son amant se mit à se mouvoir, poussant ses hanches au plus profond de lui avant de sortir lentement, les jambes de Stiles se mirent à trembler sous le plaisir et l'effort fournis pour ne pas s'empaler lui-même. Un autre coup de hanche le mit à terre, littéralement, et il se retrouvait désormais étroitement pressé entre le matelas et Derek. Il gémit de douleur, alors que son érection sensible frottait brutalement entre son ventre et le drap rêche, avant qu'une main se glisse le long de son bras pour enserrer violemment son coude, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Comme s'il avait l'idée, l'envie, voire la possibilité de s'enfuir ! Sa nuque fut mordillée, puis son lobe malmené, avant que le souffle chaud de Derek se répercute au creux de son oreille alors qu'il lui grognait qu'il aimait le voir, là, comme ça, totalement offert sous lui. Stiles grogna, bougeant des hanches pour l'inciter à changer le rythme trop lent qui le brûlait bien plus qu'il ne l'appréciait. Derek sembla comprendre sa requête puisqu'il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui avant de se relever à peine en enchaînant quelques va-et-vient plus rapides.

Haletant un gémissement, Stiles se cambra un peu plus pour le sentir aller plus loin au fond de lui, malgré la douleur que cela pouvait engendrer. Il était fébrile, transporté dans des limbes jusqu'alors inconnues par cette catharsis physique. Ses entrailles enflammées hurlaient au massacre, à la libération, mais la jouissance était encore trop loin. Qu'allait-il choisir ? Douleur, ou plaisir ? En l'instant, il l'ignorait encore, même quand il sentait le corps chaud de Derek le percuter en rythme.

Sauf que ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir le voir. Stiles allait enfin tomber définitivement dans le plaisir malgré les brûlures de frottements qu'il ressentait comme jamais, quand Derek le quitta totalement. Surpris, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux sans réaliser qu'en effet, il les avait fermés. Il allait regarder par-dessus son épaule pour lui demander pourquoi il cessait si soudainement l'étreinte, mais Derek fut plus rapide. Attrapant son bras, il le fit basculer sur le dos pour lui voler un baiser aussi rapide que dévastateur, qui le laissa interdit et chamboulé, avant de replier ses jambes sur son torse et de revenir en lui. Stiles gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ouais, comme ça, c'était tellement mieux... !

Quand Derek reprit ses coups de boutoir, le jeune homme ne put que gémir de nouveau, avant qu'un coup bien différent ne le fasse crier. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était qu'il avait un peu bougé pour l'accueillir un peu plus en son sein, et que l'angle avait donc sensiblement changé. Sensiblement, mais cela faisait tout. Derek avait buté contre ce petit quelque chose, cette boule de nerfs qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver et dont il commençait à remettre l'existence en doute. Et c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Stiles avait comme l'impression de sentir la naissance d'une étoile entre ses reins, et quand Derek se pencha pour le bâillonner d'un baiser, lui coupant le souffle en s'appuyant sur lui, ce fut peut-être trop. Le cœur battant une mesure désordonnée à la limite du supportable, les membres tremblants et le corps en feu, Stiles n'était plus que chair frémissante de passion qui griffait, mordait et gémissait pour montrer son accord ; et Derek n'était pas en reste, à gronder et grogner son plaisir. Ils étaient tous les deux revenus à l'état sauvage, deux bêtes cherchant leur propre plaisir dans l'autre. Malheureusement pour eux, et malgré le fait qu'aucun ne le réalisa, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il se passait quelque chose de plus et cet échange bestial, animal, avait une toute autre portée.

Mais transcendés par leur plaisir et par celui qu'ils procuraient à l'autre, ils en oublièrent jusqu'à leurs noms, ils en oublièrent l'endroit, pour finir par s'oublier eux-mêmes. Peut-être encore qu'ils ne voulaient pas comprendre ce qui se cachait sous cet empressement, sous cette douleur. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas espérer que leur rancœur soit la même.

Derek allait et venait en Stiles, qui ne réalisait même pas qu'il criait, que le rythme de son amant se faisait forcené et désordonné, preuves de son trouble grandissant ; et quand un énième coup de hanche fit buter Derek une nouvelle fois contre sa prostate, Stiles s'abandonna. Des milliers de petites aiguilles se plantèrent dans sa nuque, dans le creux de ses reins, sous ses paupières fermement pressées ; et alors que son dos se cambrait à s'en briser les os, la libération vint enfin, par vagues brûlantes et douloureuses.

Il perdit pied, littéralement, tandis que chaque respiration envoyait du magma épicé dans ses poumons. Quelques étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux quand Derek s'enfonça une dernière fois en lui avant de se retirer, mêlant sa semence à celle qui tapissait déjà le torse de l'étudiant.

La suite fut floue pour Stiles. Il avait atteint un sommet de plénitude et les profondeurs du Nyx au même instant, et son corps tremblant lui était étranger, de même que la moiteur cotonneuse de son esprit.

Peut-être qu'il s'écoula une seconde, peut-être une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il sente de nouveau la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau et la moiteur des draps dans son dos. Puis son corps lui revint, son esprit fut de nouveau sien et il bénit Derek en même temps qu'il le maudit pour l'avoir ainsi malmené.

Jamais... jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Quant à ses muscles qui criaient douleur et vengeance, il ne les avait jamais autant appréciés.

Une main glissa sur son bras, et il s'accrocha à ce toucher pour définitivement revenir dans le moment présent. Son ventre avait été essuyé de toutes les preuves de ce qui venait de se passer, mais Derek était toujours là. Au vu de son regard trouble, il n'était pas mieux loti que le plus jeune, mais il l'observait avec crainte, et peut-être une pointe de regret.

_La nuit n'est pas finie._ Se dit Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes, tremblant encore plus.

Alors il s'approcha de son amant tout retrouvé, mais déjà perdu, embrassant doucement et tendrement ses lèvres. C'était un Pardon, c'étaient des Regrets, c'était un Adieu. Et quand Derek lui répondit aussi fébrilement, caressant ses cheveux, sa nuque, sa joue, Stiles pria pour que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

.*.

Stiles ne l'avait pas congédié. Et Derek n'était pas parti.

Ils étaient restés ainsi, installés l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacés. Stiles écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cœur battant de son amant, la joue contre son torse. Derek, quant à lui, avait drapé ses épaules de son bras et le serrait doucement contre son corps. Le plus jeune n'osait pas dormir. Il voulait profiter le plus possible de la présence du jeune père, là, dans son lit, tout contre lui. C'était leur soir, leur dernier soir. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, Stiles avait cette drôle d'impression que les mots n'allaient que ternir ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, ternir leur dernier moment. Les mots étaient de trop.

Le jeune homme bougea un peu et gémit doucement quand une douleur s'installa dans le creux de ses reins et remonta le long de son dos. Les doigts de Derek glissèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale en un touché aérien.

\- Désolé. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Stiles secoua la tête avec un maigre sourire.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Pas pour ça.

Il cacha une grimace en bougeant un peu. Son corps entier n'était plus que douleur. Mais quelle douleur... ! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était... assez impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître. Gloussa-t-il.

Il entendit Derek renifler un rire.

\- C'était très sport. Reconnut-il.

\- Si tu es aussi fougueux avec les demoiselles, tu dois les casser.

Stiles ferma les yeux en pestant intérieurement. Bien, 1000 points d'expérience pour la finesse ! Mais Derek eut un rire plus fort.

\- Non, je dois reconnaître que non. Par contre, je me souviens très bien qu'avec Nicolas, c'était dans le même genre.

Le jeune homme se crispa, à l'instar de Derek. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort, et que Derek était allé voir ailleurs.

C'était douloureux, mine de rien.

\- Nicolas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Hm. Voisin de chambre à la fac. Ça ressemblait plus à un match de lutte qu'à du sexe … conventionnel.

Stiles sursauta et se redressa vivement, avant de grogner, voire gémir de douleur sous le mouvement. Derek se redressa sur ses coudes en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh... ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- ... Que coucher avec mon ancien voisin de chambre à la fac ressemblait à une partie de catch. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, là, allongé dans son lit, à peine visible dans la pénombre de la chambre. Sa bouche entrouverte fit ricaner Derek.

\- Quoi ? Ne sois pas si surpris. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas, la révélation faisant son chemin dans son esprit.

\- Stiles... pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surpris ? Demanda alors Derek, soucieux.

\- Je... je... euh...

Le jeune père se redressa plus franchement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce parler de sexe, qui t'indispose autant ? Railla-t-il. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas le premier, hein. Sarah n'est pas née d'une immaculée conception.

La brimade fit revenir Stiles sur terre avec un rire, avant qu'il ne déclare plus sérieusement et un peu penaud.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu avais bien eu des amantes. Mais... pas... Enfin, pas d'amants quoi. Marmonna-t-il enfin en rougissant.

Le jeune père le fixait, perdu. Stiles grogna en rougissant et détourna les yeux.

\- Ouais bah moi, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais hétéro. Continua-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Et... et le fait que je n'aie jamais eu de ... je ne sais pas, de problème à coucher avec toi, à y prendre du plaisir, et surtout, à ne pas culpabiliser comme certains peuvent le faire, ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

\- ... Hétéro curieux. Précisa le jeune homme en rougissant.

Derek rit de nouveau en se glissant contre lui, déposant un baiser sous son oreille.

\- C'est seulement pour ça que tu n'as jamais émis l'envie de me prendre, ou est-ce parce que tu préfères être pris ?

Stiles hoqueta et frissonna à l'image d'un Derek sous lui, frémissant et tremblant alors que lui se perdait dans sa chaleur moite. Il se mordilla la lèvre en lui jetant un regard brûlant.

\- Bah merde alors... Souffla-t-il.

Derek haussa les épaules en souriant doucement.

\- Nicolas était du genre plus fort et entreprenant que moi. Et plus hétéro, aussi. Pas moyen pour sa fierté d'être... « _en dessous_ ». Avoua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles gémit.

\- Merde. J'ai raté une grande occasion. Se lamenta-t-il.

Et là, ce fut comme si cette simple phrase, cette constatation, cet emploi du passé les ramenait soudainement à la situation, leur situation. Le moment se brisa. Derek le regardait désormais tristement, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Stiles le fixa quelques instants avant de sourire de la même manière. Il attrapa doucement son oreiller pour l'enserrer sous sa tête, s'installant sur le ventre. Derek se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Stiles.

L'étudiant, qui avait fermé les paupières sous le doux toucher, les rouvrit et observa le jeune père se relever, se rhabiller un peu avant de quitter la pièce et rejoindre sa fille et Moon dans la chambre d'en face.

Oui. Le moment était bel et bien fini. Désormais, ils allaient revenir à une amitié polie, platonique et désintéressée. Demain, Stiles rejoindrait Derek pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils seraient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et Stiles lui confirmerait qu'il reviendrait s'occuper de Sarah. Parce que... parce que c'était Sarah, et qu'il l'aimait cette gamine, et elle lui avait manqué. Puis Derek repartirait à Beacon Hills, les laissant en vacances familiales qu'il ne pourrait pas apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Parce qu'il avait fait le con, parce qu'il avait attendu. Il s'était refusé de voir et maintenant, Derek lui échappait inexorablement.

Alors dans une semaine, il se taira et sourira pour la bonne cause, en revenant auprès d'eux.

Pour Sarah.

Et pour rien, ni personne d'autre.

.*.

Stiles avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Dans ses rêves, Kate revenait et gloussait son amour idyllique pour Derek. Quant à lui, eh bien, il était toujours là, simple baby-sitter effacé pour la petite demoiselle Sarah. Mais cette dernière venait alors le voir et disait d'une voix claire, et trop mature pour son âge, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant, que sa mère était revenue et qu'il ne servait plus à rien, désormais.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, une peur panique lui tordant les entrailles, avant que ses muscles endoloris le réveillent totalement et le sortent de sa léthargie. Grimaçant d'être aussi fourbu, il se traîna littéralement dans la petite salle de bains du premier étage, près de la chambre où Derek et sa fille avaient dormi. Mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser, encore un peu retourné par son rêve et par cette nuit. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau presque bouillant, soupirant d'aise en sentant doucement ses muscles se détendre. Il était encore un peu poisseux de la veille, et l'eau lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ne se priva pourtant pas pour prendre un cacheton de décontractant musculaire, histoire que d'ici quelques heures, ses courbatures ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin, si on voulait être précis, ses courbatures étaient un très, très bon souvenir.

Puis Stiles était descendu au rez-de-chaussée, jetant un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Scott y était installé, prenant un café et un peu de pain face à sa mère. Il sourit doucement en pensant que les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats, et qu'il aurait dû se douter que Mélissa n'allait pas rester amorphe, et faire comme son fils pour le piéger avec Derek.

Son sourire se fana en repensant à son éclat de la veille. Il allait devoir s'excuser bien sûr, mais leur expliquer aussi pourquoi ça ne lui avait pas convenu. Il soupira.

La porte des toilettes claqua dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour tomber sur une toute petite silhouette, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et sa peluche panda étroitement serrée dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement en s'accroupissant.

\- Hey, Sarah. La salua-t-il.

La petite fille sembla sortir un peu plus du sommeil en le voyant et trottina jusqu'à lui pour se blottir contre son torse, bayant aux corneilles. Il gloussa un peu avant de se redresser, Sarah installée sur sa hanche et la tête sur son épaule.

Derek lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle refaisait des crises au toucher humain... et pourtant, par deux fois, c'était elle qui avait initié un contact avec lui. Peut-être était-elle encore endormie... Ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était lui. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ce bout de chou, qu'il serra doucement.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Elle hocha la tête avant de frotter ses yeux, qui étaient encore un peu embrumés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Neuf heures. Il n'était pourtant pas si tôt que ça. Peut-être que sa crise nocturne l'avait laissée épuisée et que sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus bonnes.

Resserrant sa prise sur le petit corps, il sortit sur la terrasse pour saluer les McCall.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Mélissa en le regardant de haut en vas, comme pour jauger sa bonne humeur.

Stiles rougit un peu avant de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, Sarah toujours dans les bras.

\- Vous êtes levés depuis longtemps ? Éluda-t-il la question malhabilement.

\- À peu près une heure. Commenta la mère en souriant, pas dupe pour un sou. Derek et Sarah sont descendus une demi-heure après.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Stiles en regardant autour de lui.

\- Il avait une tête de zombie... Un peu comme toi, en fait. Je l'ai renvoyé se coucher et Sarah est restée, mais elle n'a pas voulu déjeuner.

Stiles reporta son attention sur la petite et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête en boudant.

\- Tu dois manger le matin.

Elle fit la moue en tournant la tête.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un bon chocolat chaud ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle hésita un instant avant de revenir sur sa décision, puis hocha vivement la tête. Stiles rit avant de rentrer dans la maison et de l'emmener dans la cuisine.

C'est comme ça que John les trouva, tandis qu'il descendait se préparer un café. Stiles avait installé Sarah près de l'évier, à une distance raisonnable des plaques chauffantes pour qu'elle n'y touche pas par inadvertance, mais tout de même assez près pour qu'elle puisse bien le regarder préparer la boisson chocolatée. Le shérif sourit tendrement en regardant son fils partager les secrets du chocolat chaud que sa mère lui avait confié, à une petite fille attentive et émerveillée. Alors il les laissa tous les deux se retrouver, quittant silencieusement la pièce avant que l'un des deux ne le remarque, rejoignant ainsi son amie et son fils sur la terrasse.

Son café pouvait bien attendre quelques minutes.

.*.

Quand Derek avait enfin quitté son lit, Stiles eut le temps d'expliquer à son père, à Mélissa et à Scott que oui, retenir Derek était parti d'une bonne attention, mais que l'idée en elle-même n'était pas vraiment bonne. Il avait tu ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, mais avait répondu à un Scott curieux que non, Derek et lui n'allaient pas former un couple. Son meilleur ami avait semblé déçu, et quand Derek était enfin apparu, il était toujours en train de bouder. Stiles lui, aidait Mélissa à préparer le repas du midi, et c'est, bien sûr, lui qui fut désigné pour l'inviter à rester manger avec eux. Le jeune père avait souri, moqueur.

\- Ils comptent me garder en otage ? Avait-il demandé à un Stiles un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Sûrement. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Avait soupiré le jeune homme.

Le repas avalé et le café en train de couler, Stiles proposa à Sarah d'aller promener Moon dans le champ en friche du voisin, qui ne pouvait plus cultiver les quatre champs à cause de son âge et de sa santé. La petite avait tout de suite accepté, sous le sourire de son père. Le jeune homme lui proposa d'ailleurs de les accompagner, sous le ricanement peu discret de son traître de meilleur ami.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va à chaque fois en prison, si on étrangle un de ses amis ? Avait-il marmonné à Derek en l'entraînant par le coude.

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Genre, si c'est de très bons amis, ça passe non ?

\- ...

\- Mouaiiiiis... Ouais, ça passe. Avait conclu le jeune homme en hochant la tête et fusillant du regard le futur cadavre de son ami, mort par strangulation.

Ils quittèrent donc le cottage, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre en silence alors que Moon courait partout, voulant tout renifler, s'emmêlant les pattes dans les quelques racines qui traînaient ; le tout talonnée par Sarah, qui gambadait librement. Le champ n'était pas cultivé, et quelques cinq centimètres d'herbe brûlée par la chaleur tapissaient la terre craquelée de cet été sec. Toujours silencieusement, les deux adultes suivirent Moon qui courait désormais rapidement vers la barrière séparant le champ en friche de celui en jachère. Stiles courut jusqu'à elle pour l'empêcher de sauter dans le champ d'après, intriguée par ces énormes bêtes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, et pour cause. Une superbe jument à la robe grise, tachée de noir, s'était approchée pour les regarder arriver. Stiles reconnut Garance, une jument qui avait mis bas l'année passée juste sous ses yeux. Resserrant sa prise sur Moon qui se débattait dans ses bras, il se recula un peu. Non pas que Garance était une jument sauvage et vilaine, au contraire, elle était douce et adorable, mais l'étudiant ignorait totalement comment elle pouvait réagir en présence de la petite chienne. Même si le vieux fermier avait un Berger allemand, Moon n'était encore qu'un petit chiot incontrôlable.

Derek le rejoignit et le débarrassa de son colis, accrochant sa laisse à son collier avant de la laisser toucher le sol à nouveau. Stiles sourit puis se rapprocha de la jument, s'appuyant contre la barrière en tendant la main. Garance se rapprocha en dodelinant de la tête et poussa son museau contre sa paume.

\- Coucou, ma belle. La salua Stiles.

Il caressa un instant son chanfrein en souriant doucement avant de tourner la tête pour observer Sarah, qui les avait rejoints et qui se cachait désormais derrière les jambes de son père. Mais elle observait la scène avec de grands yeux pétillants et sa bouche était entrouverte d'émerveillement.

\- Tu veux la caresser ? Lui proposa-t-il en souriant.

Derek le regarda, un peu pâle et soucieux.

\- Tu... tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? Demanda-t-il en fixant l'énorme animal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Garance est un amour. Répondit-il en hochant la tête. Alors, ça te dit ?

Sarah leva les yeux vers son père avant de se rapprocher timidement. Stiles se pencha et la prit contre lui, lui attrapant doucement le poignet pour guider ses gestes.

\- N'aie pas peur. C'est une jument que les enfants un peu plus grands que toi montent, habituellement. Tu la caresses tout doucement sur le nez, d'accord ?

Il guida le bras de la petite vers la tête de la jument pour poser sa main entre ses deux yeux. Sarah resta un moment sans bouger avant de faire doucement passer sa main de haut en bas, comme Stiles lui avait dit de le faire. La jument ne broncha pas. Alors Sarah passa doucement sa main dans sa crinière et Stiles la vit entrouvrir la bouche et les yeux en grand. Puis un rire cristallin franchit ses lèvres et Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder Derek, qui arborait un sourire incontrôlable. Ce dernier souriait aussi en les regardant, baissant son téléphone. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en grognant.

\- Mon Dieu, un dossier photo.

\- Petit souvenir pour Sarah. Commenta simplement Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais. Tu gardes ça pour toi. Tout ce qui se passe ici reste ici. Grogna faussement le jeune homme.

\- À vos ordres. Sourit Derek.

Sarah n'avait pas du tout fait attention à ce qui se déroulait entre son père et son baby-sitter, bien trop obnubilée par la jument qui s'était rapprochée et qui la reniflait. Stiles le remarqua enfin et empêcha que la petite se fasse manger les cheveux en reculant. Mais cette dernière voulait encore toucher le cheval, en trahissaient ses petites mains tendues vers la clôture. Derek la prit contre lui, échangeant la laisse de Moon contre sa fille. Stiles les regarda avant de reporter son attention sur le cheval.

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi ? Demanda-t-il à Derek.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais vous montrer les boxes et les chevaux du voisin. Proposa-t-il.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, qui le regardait en attendant son approbation avec toute l'espérance d'une petite fille de quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi pas. Sourit le jeune père.

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles présentait Derek et Sarah à Nina*, la fille de 29 ans du voisin. Son frère, Math, aidait son père aux champs et n'était pas présent, mais la jeune femme et Natasha*, sa mère, leur offrirent un pichet de limonade. Nina fut très heureuse de présenter les chevaux à Sarah. C'était elle qui tenait le haras en s'occupant de quelques chevaux mis en pension, en les soignant et en les montant, en plus des deux juments et des trois poneys qu'elle possédait. De fil en aiguille, la découverte des boxes et de leurs occupants se transforma en leçon de toilettage, pour finir par une petite Sarah dans des bottes un peu trop grandes et une bombe sur la tête, attendant impatiemment de monter Gribouille, le petit poney le plus doux et spécialement choisi pour les premières montées. Étant donné que Sarah n'en avait jamais fait, Stiles avait émis l'idée de monter avec elle pour la tenir, expliquant à mi-mot son état à Nina. Cette dernière hésita un moment, avant de regarder le poney puis le jeune homme en reniflant.

\- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas ta maigre constitution qui va épuiser Gribouille. Déclara-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Hey !

Vexé, mais amusé, Stiles ne monta donc pas Gribouille - qui lui arrivait à mi-torse, c'était affligeant - et décida donc de rester à côté de Sarah pendant qu'elle monterait.

Alors que Nina, talonnée par Sarah, allait chercher Gribouille, un Derek inquiet se posta à côté de Stiles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincu. Souffla-t-il.

\- Ça va lui plaire. Sourit Stiles.

\- Et si le poney s'affole ?

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Et si Sarah s'affole ?

\- Elle ne le fera pas.

\- Et si elle tombe ?

\- Je la rattraperai avant.

Stiles fixa Derek et explosa de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek, tout va bien se passer.

Et en effet, tout se passa bien. Au départ, Sarah était toute crispée sur sa monture, ses petites mains serrées fermement sur la selle. Puis, sous les conseils avisés de Stiles qui la rassurait d'une voix douce, elle se détendit, suivant les mouvements du poney. Souriante, elle fit un grand coucou à son père qui la regardait de loin, semblant lui dire " _Tu as vu, papa ? Tu vois ? _"

Après un petit quart d'heure et quelques tours de piste au pas, Nina montra à Sarah comment elle pouvait récompenser Gribouille en lui donnant quelques morceaux de pomme et quelques navets. Consciencieuse, Sarah présenta sa main tendue et plate à Gribouille qui goba les friandises, ses lèvres lapant la main de la petite en même temps, la faisant bondir de surprise. Puis elle éclata tout simplement de rire avant de tenter de lui faire un câlin, embrassant ses nasaux. Stiles et Derek la regardaient faire, souriant tous deux tendrement.

\- Tu sais... Commença Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard.

\- Hm ?

\- Au point... au point où on en est, ça te dirait de... eh bien, rester ici ? Quelques jours ? Lui demanda-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- Ah ? Tu... tu es sûr ?

\- Regarde Sarah. Cet endroit lui plaît. Et puis... j'ai appelé Laura, tout à l'heure.

Derek ricana en imaginant le savon que sa sœur avait dû passer au jeune homme. Celui-ci grimaça d'ailleurs, confirmant ses pensées.

\- Et elle m'a appris que ton oncle t'avait donné quelques jours de vacances.

\- ... Oui.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Je repars avec papa dans six jours, vous pouvez rester avec nous. Je pense que tout le monde serait content.

\- ... Et toi ?

Stiles le regarda enfin et lui sourit doucement.

\- Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir. Dit-il simplement.

Alors Derek hocha la tête en souriant, faisant déraper le cœur du pauvre Stiles, qui se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Mais quand le soir arriva, que tout le monde fut rassasié et couché et que Derek entra dans sa chambre pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, reprenant ses propres mots pour lui murmurer que " _Tout se qui se passe ici, reste ici _", il envoya balader son cœur meurtri et ses décisions, voulant simplement profiter encore un peu plus de la présence de Derek contre lui.

_Juste encore un peu_. Cinq jours. Ils avaient cinq jours.

* * *

*Nina, Adam et Natasha, le retour x) Je les aimais bien dans Soleil, Kiwi, Patate et Sèche-Linge, alors les revoilà ! Un peu, en clin d'œil et voilà~

* * *

**RaRs**

**Cleem : **Toooouuus des manipulateurs, ahahaha XD Exactement, ces abrutis ne savent pas se parler, c'est une horreur ! Ils ont fait nawak, et on en est là ! J'espère que cette suite te plait :)

**Guest :** J'espère que ça t'a plus ! :D

**Alumette :** Héhéhé, et la suite du baiser ? Hm ? :D

**Dest :** Le Shérif est fourbe, ahahaha xD

**Sasunaruchan : **Mon dieu, ce pavé ma chérie... C'est énorme, comment je vais répondre à ça, hein ? Pffeu, j'adore ça mais en même temps, c'est long à y répondre ! Allez zou !

En effet, ça fait un moment que tu n'étais pas dans le coin... Bah alors, revient là ! :O *cache son balais dans son dos* p'i'tit p'i'tit p'i'tit ! Viens voir tata 'Win !

Et oui, ça avance tout ça, hein ? Bizarement, mais ça avance .w. Et ils sont trop entété... C'est une horreur U_u Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Scott dans la série, trop niais pour moi, mais... Mais je l'aime bien mon petit Scott dans mon histoire. Genre "Attaque gro'z'yeux !" xD On va lui faire une statue comémorative en oréo et granola. Ca va être magnifique. Et trop bon. Shit, j'ai faim maintenant X_x Mais Laura est super dangereuse quand elle est en colère ! Et surtout quand elle est jalouse ! MON DIEU ! Tu verras le chapitre où elle va être jalouse... Un truc de fou xD LES VIDEOS SONT CUTES, HEIN ? 8D *remets les vidéos existentes juste pour l'fun xD* Tu dansais comme Stiles et moi. C'est vicérale, je l'entends, je danse xD

Des retrouvailles tendues ? Nooooon, pas du tout. *sifflotte* Exactement, bien sur que pour Derek, Kate était genre plus là du tout. Mais l'accumulation des trucs a fait craqué Stiles, ça a pas été bon du tout pour lui :/ Et ils ont un sacré problèmes de comunication aussi. DE peur de se prendre une veste, ils n'ont pas été sincère l'un avec l'autre et, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est encore le cas. Mais si, leur éclat de colère, c'était une bonne chose, crois moi. Si ils avaient craqué après, genre bien après, pusieurs mois plus tard, ça aurait été... Déstructeur. La, c'est libérateur. Ils se mettent verbalement sur la tronche, et pourront faire table rase après. Et sa réaction, genre les remords juste après son éclats, c'est tout a fait moi. J'explose, je suis immonde avec les personnes, et deux minutes après, je suis calmer et j'ai d'énorme remords. C'est pas pratique quand tu veux vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un, tu le peux pas :O

AHAHA, LE BISOUS ! LE BISOUS ! \O/ *relit le chapitre plus tôt* OWYEAH. MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! *kofkofkof*

Bien sur qu'à partir de là, ça va mieux se passer, ne t'en fait pas ! Ce chapitre là, c'était le dernier où tout était encore un peu bizarre et bancale. A partir de maintenant ? Plus du tout. Owyeah.

J'espère que cette suite t'a plus, nyaaa !

Moi, je retourne à mon chapitre des Direwolves .w. Je te fais plain de gros gros poutoux ! :coeur:

**sandrine (35) **: :D Merci ! Oui, mon Derek est un artiste en fait. Et Laura est complètement dingue, je l'adore .w.

(36) : Scott est cool dans ce chapitre, hein ? .w. Tu verras dans le chapitre 37 comment ça se passe et... Et pour ce chapitre, eh bien... Huhuhu ;)

**Sushiie (35)** : Oui, je trouve cette réalisation adorable .w. Et Shake it off... Mon dieu, maintenant je l'ai en tête, ahaha ! C'est énorme ! :D J'espère que la réconciliation, même si c'est un peu bizarre, j'espère que ça te plait .w.

* * *

_Piapiapiaaa ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je l'aime ce chapitre, genre pour de vrai !_

_Hm... Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire, mise à part que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous pondre des chapitres en ce moment. Pour être honnête, il y a plusieurs personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages privés pour me demander si je comptais abandonner cette histoire, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas mise à jour depuis quelques temps. Alors, d'un côté, c'est adorable de savoir que mon histoire plaît tellement que les gens sont impatient de lire la suite, mais de l'autre, et c'est un problème, c'est que vous me stressez. Genre... Vraiment. Ça me mets la pression et je suis de moins en moins... Pas inspiré, mais ça me bloque un peu. Je sais pas si vous réalisez à quel point c'est long d'écrire des chapitres aussi long. J'essaye de tenir la distance, un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. C'était aussi pour ça que je voulais publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines, pour lever un peu le pied. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir mes deads-lines, surtout qu'après l'écriture, il y a la correction, et **Chewre** n'est pas wonder-woman, je ne peux pas lui demandé de corriger le chapitre en 4ème vitesse pour pouvoir le publier le lundi alors que je lui ai envoyé le dimanche soir._

_Alors voilà, juste pour dire que.. Eh bien, juste pour vous dire ça. C'était juste pour vous dire que oui, même si soudainement, vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de moi sur cette histoire pendant deux semaines, JE N'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS cette histoire ! Surtout qu'elle est bientôt finie. _

_Et pour ce qui est des nouvelles, justement j'en ai une. En papotant avec des amies, elles m'ont pousser à me créer une page facebook, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Désormais, j'ai une page « auteur » sur FB, _**La Plume d'Eowin**_ bien sur. Là dessus, il aura les annonces de nouveaux chapitres bien sur, mais aussi un partage de conneries, des petits teases pour les chapitres suivants, pourquoi pas des sondages, pour m'aider à me décider. J'aimerais aussi y poster les dessins et les montages photos que certains et certaines d'entre vous m'ont envoyé par mail et que je trouve adorables et voudrais les partager ainsi que, pourquoi, mes propres dessins pour mes histoires. Je sais pas encore, je l'ai crée qu'aujourd'hui x) _

_Donc voilà, venez me voir, je mord pas et j'ai même quelques cookies ! :D_

_Bon bah... Je crois que c'est tout. Ze vous aime .w. _

_Licorne, paillette et panda, j'vous cœur sur vos deux fesses._

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS **AUSSI EN RETARD** POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	38. RÊVE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** est toujours en renfort **

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• ****Ce chapitre est pour ******Arm des McD******, JOYEUX N'ANNIV EN AVANCE D'UNE PETITE DEMIE-HEURE ! **

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING T  
• Je suis PRESQUE à jour dans les RaRs. Presque.

• POV Derek.

• Angst, Fluffy

• Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : **ENFIN **!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT – RÊVE -**

_SOUND REMEDY - We Are The Dream [ TheFatRat Remix ]_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de vacances.

Derek... Derek n'avait pas les mots pour remercier Stiles de lui avoir proposé de rester avec eux - Ça avait été inespéré et incroyable – et il avait encore moins les mots pour remercier John, Mélissa et Scott pour les avoir aussi bien accueillis, Sarah et lui. Ils n'étaient jamais partis en vacances jusqu'alors, parce que Sarah était peut-être encore trop jeune, et Derek avait son travail. Il n'avait jamais voulu profiter du fait que son oncle soit son patron pour fournir seulement le tiers du travail requis, donc bossait comme un dingue. Il ne voulait surtout pas être vu dans la boite comme le neveu du PDG, le petite protégé, celui qui grimpe les échelons trop vite pour que ce soit très clair. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, même si c'était de son oncle que l'on parlait. Pourtant, celui-ci continuait de le privilégier. Enfin, cette dernière année, surtout. Et pour une fois, Derek avait décidé de tirer profit de ces privilèges, de prendre cette semaine de repos. Avec Stiles et sa famille. Et il en avait vraiment profité.

Désormais, le téléphone de Derek regorgeait de photos de sa fille, en compagnie de son baby-sitter, souriant et riant à gorge déployée. Une fois assise sur une nappe dans l'herbe lors d'un pique-nique improvisé ; ou encore, observant les chevaux avec des yeux émerveillés, dans ses propres bras ; Enfin, assise sur la selle de la belle jument grise qui s'était approchée d'eux, ceinturée par Stiles qui la tenait contre son torse pour lui laisser les rênes et la rendant ainsi toute fière. Plusieurs photos lui avaient été envoyées par le baby-sitter, parce qu'il les avait trouvées très marrantes. Il faut dire qu'avec une semaine sans habits de rechange, ils avaient dû faire un peu d'improvisation, et Derek devait reconnaître que Mélissa avait des doigts de fée : Sarah avait jonglé entre plusieurs t-shirts de John, Scott et Stiles, transformés en petites robes par la sage-femme.

Le jeune père, quant à lui, avait été habillé par Scott et le père de Stiles. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait une grimace en le voyant descendre avec une des chemises de John mais n'avait rien dit de plus. Pendant un temps, Derek avait eu l'impression que le jeune homme regrettait de l'avoir invité, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre sa drôle de réaction. Il n'essayait plus de comprendre Stiles et tout ce qui l'entourait, plus maintenant.

Quand Stiles l'avait rattrapé dans l'escalier, lors de leur premier soir passé dans ce cottage, Derek s'était souvenu que son amant refusait d'embrasser si ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Mais Derek ne voulait plus que du sexe pur avec lui, il voulait plus, bien plus. Alors il l'avait embrassé, doucement et presque timidement, voire avec hésitation. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'aussi flous soient ses sentiments, il voulait les faire passer à Stiles à travers ce baiser. Et tout semblait bien se passer, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme le repousse et lui déclare qu'il ne pouvait supporter plus.

Alors Derek avait pris sur lui. Il s'était tu et avait accepté, lui demandant seulement cette dernière nuit. Leur dernière nuit, rien qu'à eux. Il en avait le droit... non ? Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait décidé de taire sa bonne conscience et de profiter le plus possible de ce que Stiles acceptait de lui offrir. Et ça avait été... mal. Oh bien sûr, ça avait été magnifique, incroyable, et ça les avait laissés tremblants et vidés. Mais Derek avait justement été totalement vidé. Physiquement et mentalement. Ça avait eu le goût de conclusion, et il en avait été tout retourné.

Et puis, l'instant d'après, tout était terminé. Leur liaison. Leurs moments rien qu'à eux. Leur... Quoi qu'ils aient, c'était fini. Cette sensation avait été horrible.

Ils s'étaient alors enlacés, pour ne plus bouger d'un muscle. Derek avait serré Stiles tout contre lui, appréciant sa chaleur réconfortante qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas partir, et pourtant. Il avait eu une ouverture dans la conversation qui avait suivi et en avait profité. Rester à ses côtés pour la nuit, alors que rien ne pouvait plus se passer entre eux, aurait été trop douloureux. Ils avaient eu leur chance, des mois auparavant et ils l'avaient laissée passer. Derek en voulait à Stiles, bien sûr. Parce que lui n'avait jamais demandé le retour de ... de cette femme, qui ne lui avait rien apporté de bien dans sa vie qu'une fille, sa petite fille, qui était désormais toute sa vie. Mais, aussi extraordinaire qu'était son rayon de soleil, cela ne pardonnait pas tout ce que sa mère avait fait. Lui n'avait jamais voulu que Kate revienne, il voulait Stiles. Mais il le tenait responsable... et désormais, Derek ne pouvait se contenter que de la présence de Stiles à ses côtés, tout de même assez lointaine pour qu'il lui manque.

Pour finir, peut-être qu'il avait détourné ses propos, mais le jeune homme l'avait dit lui-même : Ce qu'il se passait là-bas, au cottage, restait là-bas. Alors Derek en avait profité, largement. Tous les soirs durant cette semaine, il rejoignait Stiles dans sa chambre dès que Sarah tombait dans le sommeil pour profiter de lui, de son corps, de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Pour les dernières fois.

Maintenant que Derek et sa fille étaient de retour dans la sécurité de leur appartement, dans la petite routine de leur vie quotidienne... Eh bien, il ne se sentait plus chez lui. Après tout, ces quelques jours passés à la campagne resteraient gravés en lui, mais ces moments apparaissaient désormais comme un songe inespéré. Une utopie, un moment hors du temps, flou, comme s'il n'était jamais arrivé.

Désormais, il resterait donc à la place que Stiles voulait bien lui accorder, en tant qu'employeur, et peut-être ami. Mais Derek, bien qu'il se soit promis de ne plus mettre le jeune homme dans l'embarras ou dans une situation délicate, ne pouvait plus se mentir : Avoir Stiles aussi près sans l'avoir véritablement était un enfer. Il ignorait s'il aurait préféré ne plus le voir du tout, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de Stiles à ses côtés... Il s'était promis de ne plus le mettre dans une situation délicate, alors il ne faisait que l'observer de loin et souriait doucement quand il acceptait de rester dîner avec eux, en tout bien tout honneur. Mais le manque se faisait sentir, plus que tout. Et son caractère était changeant, affreusement versatile, sauf quand Stiles était là. Il le calmait, et paradoxalement, il le rendait encore plus nerveux.

Deux semaines, c'était long. Une éternité même. Il n'en pouvait plus mais se taisait quand même, au risque d'être totalement imbuvable avec tout le monde. Ça allait passer, il n'en doutait pas. C'était comme une boucle sans fin, et Derek sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter cette situation.

.*.

Derek gémit en claquant la portière de sa voiture, s'étirant un instant pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Sa journée avait été longue. Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de finaliser un dossier pour une vente transitant par le pôle asiatique, mais il n'avait réussi à se concentrer à aucun moment. Trop de choses tournoyaient dans son esprit et... devait-il parler de sa frustration grandissante ? De plus, son fauteuil de bureau commençait à se faire vieux et son dos hurlait désormais de douleur.

Alors il avait quitté les locaux de la boite en coup de vent, prévenant rapidement son oncle qu'il allait boucler son travail chez lui, au calme. Sauf qu'arrivé à l'appartement, il trouva Stiles somnolant sur le canapé, Sarah blottie contre lui et les yeux rivés sur la télévision où passait un dessin animé auquel il ne fit pas véritablement attention. Une sombre histoire de lama parlant, d'écureuil cocaïné jusqu'aux moustaches et de gougères aux épinards. Derek se stoppa un instant pour les fixer tous les deux en souriant doucement, puis s'avança et passa derrière le canapé. Il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille pour lui dire bonjour et cette dernière releva précipitamment la tête du torse de son baby-sitter pour lui sourire avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Stiles, reprenant son pouce en bouche. Derek posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme sursauta et papillonna des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui, encore endormi.

\- Hey.

Il se redressa doucement pour ne pas déranger la petite et regarda Derek en lui souriant d'un air un peu perdu.

\- Tu rentres tôt. Constata Stiles en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Commenta simplement Derek en haussant les épaules.

\- Hum. Le film n'est pas fini. Bâilla-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai encore du boulot. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir maintenant.

Il sous-entendait, peu habillement, que la soirée allait se terminer comme beaucoup d'autres : eux trois installés autour d'un bon petit repas. Stiles cligna des yeux et sourit en hochant la tête, comprenant très bien le message caché. Derek déglutit un peu en le voyant sourire ainsi, puis se détacha de sa contemplation pour se pencher et embrasser Sarah qui s'était mise debout sur le canapé, réclamant désormais un bisou. Puis enfin, il se détourna et disparut dans son bureau.

Derek ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et lâcha un long soupir. En fait, c'était comme une drogue : Il aimait avoir Stiles à ses côtés, mais être aussi près sans pour autant l'avoir totalement était douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Maintenant, il suffisait juste qu'il se change les idées d'ici ce soir.

Il s'installa donc une bonne heure à son bureau, jonglant entre les papiers administratifs et autres rapports d'état étalés devant lui et les différentes fenêtres sur son ordinateur... Sans véritablement faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était procrastiner. Plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie d'en faire. Au final, il repoussa le tout et se réinstalla un peu mieux dans son fauteuil pour soupirer en se frottant le front et les cheveux. Il resta quelques minutes les yeux braqués au plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Et puis il arrangea son bureau, se donnant de fausses excuses pour ne pas travailler. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour au collège, quand il ne voulait pas réviser et qu'il tournait en rond. Un vrai gamin. Il empila donc tous ses papiers et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs pour les fourrer dedans, mais se stoppa en y trouvant quelques gribouillages.

Déposant sa pile de papiers bureaucratiques devant lui, il attrapa les feuilles dans son tiroir et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était un de ces croquis qu'il faisait sans le réaliser, et là, sans surprise, il représentait de nouveau Stiles. Derek soupira, blasé. Même enfermé dans son bureau, le jeune homme qui ne quittait pas ses pensées continuait de le hanter, jusque dans ses gribouillages prévus pour se vider la tête. Il observa les coups de crayon un peu brusques, les détails rajoutés au critérium, comme les grains de beauté...

Il soupira en se grattant le menton puis se redressa, attrapant une autre feuille et un crayon.

Oui, il avait un comportement un peu obsessionnel.

Oui, il devait sembler bizarre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait retrouvé son envie de griffonner grâce à Stiles ; et c'était lui qui parasitait ses feuilles, et même deux de ses toiles qui étaient restées vierges pendant plus de deux ans.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté courbé sur sa feuille, mais quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et fut fermée avec fracas, il sursauta et son crayon barra la feuille, où la silhouette griffonnée de Stiles était penchée sur Sarah avec quelques fleurs dans les mains, les tressant dans ses cheveux pour lui en faire une couronne. Derek se redressa et croisa ses bras sur la feuille, le cœur battant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de... de... de griffonnage obsessionnel.

\- Derek ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?!

Le jeune père cligna des yeux quelques secondes, surpris et reprenant son souffle.

\- Laura ? S'étonna-t-il.

Sa sœur, tout sourire, trottina jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça.

\- Ce que je peux être conteeeeeente ! Gloussa-t-elle en le serrant très fort.

Derek se leva, passant ses bras autour d'elle en tapotant doucement son dos.

\- Euh... D'accord ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? Il croyait qu'elle lui faisait encore la tête... Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais elle avait toujours rejeté ses appels. Et maintenant elle se pointait chez lui, heureuse comme sous adrénaline, et l'embrassait comme si... rien n'était arrivé ?

\- Laura ?

Elle continuait de glousser, sautillant de droite à gauche en l'emportant avec elle. Il la repoussa doucement, inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

\- Euh... tu m'expliques ?

\- Stiles ! Dans le salon, avec Sarah ! Je suis teeeeellement contente pour vous !

\- ... Qu'il soit de retour ici ?

\- Mais non, pour vous deux, abruti ! Ricana-t-elle en lui frappant doucement le torse.

Derek la regarda alors qu'une boule tombait dans son estomac. Il lui sourit doucement et la repoussa.

\- C'est un malentendu, tu te trompes. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sourde, la gorge nouée.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau sous le regard perdu de Laura, qui secoua la tête et sourit de nouveau.

\- Comment ça ? Enfin, il est là, non ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est là juste pour garder Sarah quand même. Railla-t-elle.

\- Si.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- ... Quoi ?! Lâcha-t-elle en criant à moitié.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- On n'est pas en couple.

\- Quoi ?! Répéta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le jeune père la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est ça, crie-le plus fort, ne te gêne surtout pas.

\- Mais enfin !

Elle traversa la pièce et pointa la porte du doigt.

\- Il est là, dans le salon ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le voir et—

\- Il ne veut pas de moi ! Cracha-t-il.

Sa sœur le regarda en haussant un sourcil, le faisant soupirer.

\- Du moins... pas comme ça. Marmonna-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

\- ... Je ne vous comprends pas ! Déclara-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir assez botté le cul, mais il faut croire que tu as besoin d'une seconde couche !

\- Non Laura, tu... tu ne comprends pas. Soupira-t-il en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

Elle cligna doucement des yeux et se rapprocha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche ? Je ne vous comprends pas, vous ne vous plaisez pas ou quoi ? Je veux dire, on attend que ça, avec les autres !

\- Justement, parlons-en des autres ! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de fouiner dans nos affaires ?! Vous ne voulez pas lever le pied et nous laisser un peu tranquilles ?

\- Non mais sérieusement ?! Vous jouez à quoi tous les deux ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tourner autour depuis le début ! De vrais gamins. Je suis ta sœur, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, et crois-moi, tu es complètement accro à ce gamin. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Arrête de faire ton môme et porte tes couilles et tes envies !

\- C'est pas moi qui...

Il soupira. Une grande lassitude s'empara de lui et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- C'est lui qui ne veut pas.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Je lui ai... Quand on est allés chez lui avec Scott, je... je lui ai fait comprendre que je le voulais auprès de nous, et pas seulement pour Sarah.

\- ... Et ?

Il déglutit, les yeux perdus dans les lignes du dessin qu'il avait esquissées avant que Laura arrive comme une tornade.

\- Et il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter plus. Conclut-il en attrapant la feuille pour la déchirer en quatre.

Il ne vit pas Laura froncer les sourcils, trop pris dans ses pensées.

\- C'est incompréhensible. Cracha-t-elle. De vrais mômes, incroyable !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, laissant Derek seul et un peu dépassé par les événements.

Il soupira.

Qu'avait-elle cru, hein ? Qu'avec Stiles, ils allaient se mettre en couple, manger de la barbe à papa et roter des nuages roses pailletés ? Le jeune père eut un rire amer. Bien sûr. C'était tout à fait leur style. De toute manière, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance niveau relations, en témoignaient le fiasco de Kate et sa fugace liaison avec Jennyfer. Et puis, Sarah passait avant tout, et elle avait besoin de Stiles à ses côtés pour avancer. Donc il oublierait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui jusqu'alors, et passerait à autre chose. Ou du moins, il essaierait. Un point c'est tout.

Dans le salon, il entendait les voix étouffées de Stiles argumentant avec Laura. Il grogna en se demandant bien ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter... Il ne voulait pas y penser, non vraiment pas.

Parce que franchement, qu'est-ce que Laura avait prévu de lui dire, hm ? Et si elle l'engueulait pour avoir hypothétiquement brisé le cœur de son frère ? Bonjour la honte. De nouveau, il avait l'impression d'être un bébé. Ça avait été un sérieux sujet de disputes entre eux, quand elle faisait la grande sœur protectrice. Sauf qu'à l'époque, il savait déjà se défendre ; et ça n'avait pas changé.

Il soupira de nouveau, effaré. Laura allait sûrement faire fuir le jeune homme et il dînerait seul avec sa fille... qu'importe, il s'excuserait pour Laura et son comportement demain.

La porte d'entrée claqua si fort qu'il l'entendit de son fauteuil. Il releva les yeux au ciel en grognant que Laura avait dû sacrement le mettre en rogne pour qu'il parte aussi bruyamment. Alors il soupira en récupérant les feuilles comprenant les croquis de Stiles, ceux qu'il avait regardés un peu plus tôt. La venue de Laura lui avait fait réaliser. Ce qui était en train de se construire était malsain. Il devait y mettre un terme. Son obsession était vraiment mauvaise... Alors il attrapa les dessins, les regarda un à un. Puis, religieusement, il en plia deux, avant de les déchirer. Puis un autre, qu'il détruisit en le déchirant en seize morceaux. Celui qui suivit termina en confettis.

On frappa à la porte.

Il en prit un autre qu'il déchira à nouveau.

\- Laura, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler.

Il continua de déchirer.

\- Laura est partie.

Derek sursauta et releva les yeux tandis que Stiles refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- Et elle a embarqué ta fille.

Le jeune père déglutit, mal a l'aise. Puis il haussa les épaules l'air de rien et cacha les croquis, continuant toujours de déchirer les feuilles.

\- Ah.

\- Si tu as besoin de lui parler, tu le feras demain, quand elle ramènera Sarah.

Derek se stoppa, hocha la tête et retourna à sa destruction minutieuse.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'on avait à parl... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le jeune père soupira et se stoppa enfin définitivement.

\- Je me vide la tête. Marmonna-t-il, pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

N'avait-il pas demandé à Laura de cesser de se mêler de ses affaires ? De leurs affaires à tous deux ? Elle le faisait vraiment exprès.

\- Tu te vides la tête en déchirant tes dessins ?! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, je crois. Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- T'es sérieux ? Derek, tu m'as dit qu'à une époque, le dessin était toute ta vie. Laura m'a même dit que tu avais toujours précieusement gardé chacune de tes esquisses, pourquoi tu les détruis maintenant ?

\- Parce que cette époque est révolue.

Apparemment, c'était bien parti pour quelques éclats de voix. Derek fourra alors ses feuilles dans son tiroir en pestant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Elle n'est pas révolue cette époque, sinon tu ne dessinerais plus du tout ! Derek, tu as mis tout ça entre parenthèses pour travailler avec ton oncle. Ok, je comprends. Mais pourquoi tu ne t'y remets pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que deux gribouillages vont pouvoir nourrir, habiller et loger Sarah ?

\- Mais, le dessin—

\- Le dessin n'était qu'un rêve de gamin ! J'ai un enfant à charge, Stiles. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rêver ! Les rêves, ça ne fait pas vivre ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait rêvé, un peu trop, et ils en étaient là, tous les deux à se fusiller du regard. Les rêves, ce n'était rien, que du vent.

\- Les rêves, c'est tout, Derek ! Rétorqua Stiles comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est ce qui te fait avancer, parce que tu poursuis quelque chose, parce que tu as un but à atteindre ! Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu ne vis pas pour toi, tu vis par procuration ! Tu stagnes, tu n'avances pas ! Tu as arrêté tes études d'Art pour t'occuper de ta famille ? C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais il va bien falloir à un moment que tu apprennes à vivre pour toi, et seulement pour toi !

Le jeune homme se tut et prit de longues inspirations, le visage crispé et les membres tremblants de colère contenue en fixant Derek, qui attendait patiemment qu'il termine pour le mettre à la porte. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ses torts.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as foutu, mais tu as perdu tes couilles quelque part et tu n'es vraiment pas pressé de les retrouver !

Derek serra les poings mais resta silencieux, attendant.

\- Tu vois ?! Pestiféra le jeune homme. Je t'insulte à moitié, et tu ne fais rien ! Bordel, t'es incroyable ! Tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne dis jamais rien de toute manière ! J'en apprends plus sur toi par l'intermédiaire de ta sœur et de ta fille, que par toi directement ! Quand on te voit et quand on te connaît un peu, on peut croire que tu as un caractère fort, mais quand on te connaît vraiment, on revient sur notre jugement et on réalise très vite qu'au fond, on ne sait rien de toi ! Je... je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de structure, qui met tout dans des cases pour éviter de m'y perdre et... Enfin, réfléchis un peu ! Est-ce que tu réalises qu'on a couché ensemble pendant trois mois, et c'est seulement il y a trois semaines que j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas forcement hétéro ? J'ai cru pendant tout ce temps que je couchais avec quelqu'un de l'autre bord que moi, je me sentais mal par rapport à tout ça ! Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, clairement j'entends ! Et quand j'ai réalisé que je commençais à m'attacher, ça a été l'enfer ! Qu'est-ce qui me disait que tu n'allais pas me reconduire avec un de tes sourires charmeurs, parce que tu t'étais enfin trouvé une maman pour Sarah ? Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, tu m'as laissé ruminer. Tu n'as rien dit et tu ne dis jamais rien ; mis à part il y a trois semaines quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais rien d'autre qu'une nuit. Et maintenant, tu te plains à ta sœur et tu me l'envoies ?!

\- Premièrement, je ne me suis pas plaint ! Ensuite, c'est toi qui ne voulais rien de plus entre nous ! Éclata Derek.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me dire CLAIREMENT ce que tu voulais, et c'est toi qui m'as dit une nuit, une seule !

\- Et c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne supporterais pas plus !

\- .. Mais... tu n'as rien compris ! C'est de continuer nos écarts seulement ponctuels, que je ne pouvais pas supporter ! C'est de risquer de terminer de nouveau au poste à cause d'une de tes ex psychopathes revenue dans ta vie sans prévenir et qui espère me faire disparaître parce que je prends trop de place ! C'est de continuer à être dans le flou le plus complet quand il s'agit de toi qui me fais perdre la tête !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit clairement ?!

\- Mais ... parce que !

Stiles perdit toute contenance, pâlit, les poings toujours serrés. Derek déglutit en le fixant.

\- Parce que pour toi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ? Grogna-t-il, toujours énervé.

\- ... Je...

\- Et après, c'est toi qui me reproches mon manque de communication ? Ricana le jeune père en se frottant les yeux, commençant à fatiguer. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me reprocher maintenant, hein ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous ? Demanda soudainement Stiles en le fusillant du regard.

\- Parce qu'on n'a jamais essayé ? Grogna Derek, la mâchoire tellement serrée que ses dents grinçaient.

\- Ça ne marchait pas, parce que tu ne sais pas prendre de décisions ! Tu vis pour les autres et tu te démènes pour eux, mais quand ça te touche d'un peu trop près, ça y est, il n'y a plus personne ! Si je dois te reprocher encore un truc, c'est de m'avoir laissé faire le con ! Tu m'as laissé prendre de mauvaises décisions, sous le prétexte de... de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De ne pas t'imposer ? Sauf que moi tu vois, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'impose, parce que je suis déjà quelqu'un qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me mette des limites. De quelqu'un qui ne m'étouffe pas mais qui comprenne que j'ai quelques fois besoin qu'on m'encadre ; quelqu'un qui me stoppe quand je vais trop loin, qui m'arrête quand je parle trop ! Et j'ai cru que ça pouvait être toi.

Derek déglutit. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines et il entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles à un rythme assourdissant.

\- Sauf qu'apparemment, je me suis totalement gouré ! Et maintenant on est comme deux gros cons, à se gueuler dessus comme des vendeurs de poissons, et toi, tu ne dis toujours rien, tu n'agis pas ! Tu... tu m'énerves !

Le jeune père cligna des paupières puis fronça les sourcils. Stiles rouvrit la bouche, cherchant à parler, puis claqua la mâchoire, avant de recommencer la seconde d'après. Il finit par faire le poisson rouge pendant quelques instants, puis une grimace tira ses traits et il serra les poings en gémissant de frustration.

\- Bon.

Il pivota sur ses talons et Derek écarquilla les yeux en le voyant partir.

\- Oh ! Attends !

Derek contourna son bureau pour rejoindre Stiles, qui se stoppa devant la porte du bureau.

\- Quoi Derek ? Quoi d'autre ? Cria le jeune homme en levant les bras, exaspéré.

\- Tu pars comme ça ?!

\- J'n'ai rien d'autre à dire ! Gesticula le jeune baby-sitter.

Il se retourna de nouveau en posant sa main sur la poignée, mais Derek lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter vers lui.

\- Et moi, tu ne me laisses pas parler, peut-être ?

\- Pour me dire quoi ? Que tu es désolé ? Que tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je m'en doute bien, mais-

Excédé par ses piaillements incessants, Derek tira sur son bras pour le rapprocher de lui et agrippa sa nuque pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Il vit les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller de surprise, son souffle se coupant alors que Derek prenait doucement possession de ses lèvres, les embrassant avec dévotion. Il sentit Stiles trembler sous ses mains, qu'il avait glissées autour de sa taille, avant que le plus jeune agrippe ses épaules pour se coller un peu plus à lui, gémissant de frustration en répondant au baiser. Derek ferma les paupières à moitié en se plongeant dans cet échange. Mais il eut le malheur de resserrer un peu sa prise, et ses doigts frôlèrent un bout de peau mis à nu alors que leurs mouvements avaient un peu relevé le t-shirt du jeune homme.

Ce fut comme si ce fugace contact le ramena sur terre. Stiles sursauta contre lui et chercha à se reculer, mais Derek suivit le mouvement et il se retrouva à le presser contre la porte. Le jeune homme lui mordit violemment la lèvre pour le faire réagir et le jeune père se détacha enfin.

\- Derek... Souffla le jeune homme en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Grinça-t-il des dents, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Stiles eut un rire tremblant en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable. Marmonna-t-il, toute colère envolée.

Derek sentit sa frustration renflouée elle aussi et il se pencha de nouveau, posant juste ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Derek eut un petit sourire, Puis posa son front contre le sien, inspirant doucement.

\- Maintenant, je te garde.

\- Derek, je suis sérieux...

\- Moi aussi.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, l'espoir embrasant ses pupilles.

\- On va tout recommencer, depuis le début. Déclara Derek en rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. - Et on va faire les choses bien, cette fois-ci... D'accord ?

Stiles resta immobile un moment avant de se mettre à rire. Il hocha vivement la tête et s'agrippa à la nuque de Derek.

\- J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, putain.

\- Tu restes avec moi. Sourit Derek d'une voix douce.

\- Avec plaisir. Acquiesça vivement le jeune homme, la voix tremblante et les yeux pétillants.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau.

Enfin.

À quelques trente kilomètres de là, Laura pestait auprès de Sarah quant à l'idiotie des adultes et, même si elle n'était pas sûre que la petite comprenne, elle la suppliait de ne pas devenir comme son père et son baby-sitter. Quand elle aperçut un Scott totalement perdu déambulant dans les rues, elle mit ses propres conseils à exécution et alla le voir. Le pauvre bonhomme venait de surprendre ses parents, pourtant séparés, dans le même lit. Il était complètement chamboulé le pauvre, et la douce Laura lui proposa qu'ils se remontent le moral autour d'une plâtrée de pâtes et devant un dessin-animé pour la petite.

Il accepta avec un sourire grandiose.

* * *

**RaRs**

**Dest** : Héhéhé, MON DIEU, j'ai tellement kifer l'écrire ce lemon ! Il est bien différent de celui que j'écris d'habitude :3 Je sais bien, c'est triste pour Stiles... Mais ça va changé, ne t'en fait pas.

**Flo (CH37)** : Hellow hellow :D Ne t'en fait pas pour mon retard, tu as vu le mien ? Une horreur u_u

Exactement, j'ai essayé de faire au plus près de ce que j'ai plus déjà ressentir, soit vouloir vider son sac comme ça, sur la mauvaise personne, et regretter tout de suite mes mots... :/

Eh oui, niveau communications... Ils sont mauvais, hein ? Très mauvais même, dirais-je u_u

Tu parlais d'explication digne de ce nom pour le prochain chapitre ? Hm. Pas vraiment non x)

**(CH38)** : Et ouais, ils avaient le choix : Se parler, ne pas se parler. Ils ont choisit de sexer. Non, oui, mais voilà. Ils sont nuls, hein ?

OUI, c'est un happy-end, ne t'en fais pas ! On me le demande beaucoup en ce moment mais OUAIS, c'est un happy-end, il ne faut pas s'en faire. Même que c'est un big gros happy end x)

On a progressé... A peine x) Un tout petit peu :3

Sarah est sweet, hein ? ;) Je l'aime elle. Je l'aime trop :O Elle va tellement être cool quand elle va être grande... BREF. Elle va être cool. Et c'est vrai que les chevaux, c'est bien pour elle ; tous les animaux sont bien pour elle :3

Comment ça ? Laura et Scott ensemble ? Mais QUI t'as donné cette idée ? :O ( Huhuhu... ;D )

:coeur coeur coeur:

**sandrine (CH37) **: Héhéhé :) Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ;)

On m'a déjà dit que mes scène d'engeulades avaient... Quelque chose xD ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre/lire :)

**(CH38) **: Huhuhu. Je suis contente que ce lemon te plaise :D Nooon, c'est jamais trop hot voyons :D

Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer ! J'y veille .w.

**Cleem **: Eh bien ! Peu de monde l'a lu, mais contente qu'il plaise un minimum ! :D

Eh bien... Ta question trouve normalement sa réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça t'a éclairé ;)

Merci pour ton petit message d'encouragement, ça me va droit au coeur :D

**Alumette **: Héhéhé. Je sais, ils nous mènent en bateau ces deux là, même moi ! C'est une horreur, ils font n'importe quoi èé

Contente que le lemon t'ai plus ;)

**Lilith33 **: Hey :D Changement de pseudo, yeah ;) Ne t'en fait pas pour le retard, tu as vu le miens ? XD

Ils sont très débiles ces deux là. Mais... Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? ;)

OUI ! C'est un happy-end ! NO STRESS ! Et Sarah va aller mieux ! ELle parlera ! :D

* * *

_*boit une gorgée de son vin*_

_Ils en ont fait du chemin pour arriver là, hein ? Ca y est, ON Y EST ENFIN ! *lors le vouvouzelah et ouvre sa fenêtre pour faire chier ses voisins* Héhéhé ;)_

_Je n'ai que peu de choses à dire. Seulement que j'ai laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre. Apparemment il n'est pas passé; Alors si je ne donne pas de nouvelle pendant une semaine, et si je boycote cette histoire, c'est que le message n'est toujours pas passé. Quel message ? CELUI D'ARRETER DE ME DEMANDER TOUS LES DEUX JOURS SI J'AI ABANDONNE CETTE HISTOIRE ET/OU QUAND ARRIVE LA SUITE ! Ca m'angoisse ! Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas bien ce que ça me fait : J'ai du mal à dormir la nuit ; je rêve que j'ai des accidents qui m'endommagent le cerveau et qui m'empêchent de finir cette histoire parce que j'ai tout oublié ; quand je réalise que j'ai passé la journée à faire autre chose que bosser sur le chapitre d'après, je me tape des crises d'angoisses et, même si ce n'est pas forcément lié, mon somnambulisme est revenu à la charge et je me réveille dans ma douche. Alors, par pitié, vous pouvez me dire que vous attendez la suite avec impatience, mais éviter de me contacter deux jours après la publication du chapitre pour savoir quand arrive le chapitre d'après. _

_Cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein... En deux chapitres, j'ai perdu deux tiers de mes lecteurs. Une idée du comment du pourquoi ? :O_

_BREF ! _

_A la prochaine ? _

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	39. RESTAURANT

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** est toujours aussi génial .w.**

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**•** Ce chapitre est pour ma ****Flo******,** qui fête son n'anniv bientôt ! :coeur : Et puis, ce week-end, ****TenshinNeko**** a tenu un stand de barbe-à-papa. Donc, il y a un petit clin d'oeil pour elle dans ce chapitre ;)

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING T  
• Je suis PRESQUE à jour dans les RaRs. Presque.

• POV Stiles.

• **ATTENTION **! IL N'Y A QUE DU **PUTAIN **DE **FLUFF** DANS CE CHAPITRE.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-HUIT – RESTAURANT -**

_VANIC X MACHINEHEART – Circles _

Stiles soupira en regardant son téléphone pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Derek était en retard. De dix minutes, c'était énorme ! Parce que oui, monsieur travaillait et rentrait tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures trente. Sauf que du coup, ils ne pouvaient passer que deux heures ensemble, deux petites heures par jour, à peine ! C'était affligeant. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau en jetant un sixième coup d'œil. Onze minutes. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer... Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tout reprendre depuis le début, et surtout, de prendre leur temps pour réapprendre à connaître l'autre. En plus des deux heures qu'ils s'accordaient le soir autour d'un repas - Stiles rentrant chez lui après - il venait aussi quelques fois le samedi ; mais pas à chaque fois. Et il était frustré. Parce que ouais, passer d'une activité sexuelle relativement intense à la candeur de petits baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, c'était du genre à peser sur ses nerfs.

Assise sur le sol face à lui, Sarah bâilla en poussant un petit bruit, le ramenant sur terre. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées et la regarda se relever pour s'approcher. Le jeune homme sourit et délaissa son téléphone tandis qu'elle grimpait sur le canapé pour s'installer à ses côté. Elle lui tendit son dessin d'un air très solennel. Il le prit donc religieusement en la remerciant et y jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. C'était un grossier dessin d'enfant bien sûr, mais Stiles ricana tout de même en reconnaissant l'empereur Kuzco transformé en lama. Depuis qu'il avait ramené le film deux semaines plus tôt, elle adorait ce dessin animé et, tout comme les Cinq Légendes, elle en était totalement dingue et voulait le voir quasiment tous les jours. Si ça continuait comme ça, Stiles allait bientôt faire une overdose. Mais bon, le dessin était trop chou.

La clé dans la serrure réveilla Moon, qui s'était endormie à moitié affalée sous la table basse - sous laquelle elle ne passait malheureusement plus, étant donné qu'elle avait bien grandi, après tout, elle avait désormais dix mois-. La chienne se releva et s'étira en baillant, avant de gambader doucement vers le petit hall, talonnée par Sarah, impatiente de revoir son papa. Stiles se redressa dans le canapé en laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en entendant Derek saluer sa fille avec un air de papa poule. Le voilà enfin ! Sautant sur ses pieds, il retint un gloussement, impatient de lui voler un baiser avant le repas, et peut-être même sur le pas de la porte quand il partirait.

Cette pensée le stoppa soudainement dans son élan. Mon Dieu, mais d'où lui provenait ce fangirlisme ? Il avait l'impression de se sentir comme une collégienne en plein crush, petite jupe plissée et chaussettes hautes, couettes aux chouchous assortis au t-shirt. Et d'un autre côté, il continuait de garder Sarah et se faisait toujours payer pour ça. Était-ce une nouvelle forme de prostitution, ou pouvait-il désormais se considérer comme une épouse entretenue ? Il déglutît. Oh, bah merde alors... Il tombait de haut, et cette sensation lui faisait peur. De nouveau, cette insécurité... Elle l'enveloppa et le fit frissonner, lui tordant le ventre. Il inspira un peu puis soupira. Bon. Bah ça, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. C'était carrément flippant !

\- Hey !

Stiles sursauta en revenant sur terre et pivota. Derek venait de rentrer dans le salon, Sarah bien installée dans le creux de sa hanche et son pouce dans la bouche. Le jeune homme sourit timidement en rougissant et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Hello.

Doucement, Derek laissa glisser Sarah sur le sol. La petite se pencha et attrapa une balle pour commencer à jouer avec Moon, se détournant très vite des deux adultes. Derek se débarrassa de son manteau avant d'aller ranger ses affaires dans son bureau. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre en souriant et le suivit. Il avait bien remarqué le petit coup d'œil de Derek et son sourire entendu en l'ignorant totalement, alors qu'il se détournait pour commencer à partir. Stiles pressa le pas pour le suivre au plus vite et ferma précipitamment la porte du bureau derrière lui, avant d'attraper son amant par le poignet et de le tirer en arrière avec un grognement. Derek eut un petit rire et se laissa faire. Il enlaça ses hanches en le plaquant doucement contre la porte pour se coller tout contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant quelques délicieux instants.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Derek contre sa bouche.

\- Salut, toi. Sourit doucement le jeune homme en réponse.

Stiles sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, envoyant des vagues de chaleur bienfaitrices dans tout son corps. Il était bien là, très bien même. Trop bien, peut-être.

Il secoua mentalement la tête. Non, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'être vraiment heureux, aussi bien installé dans les bras d'un homme aussi extraordinaire que Derek. Alors il lui sourit en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres picorèrent celles de Derek et jouèrent quelques instants avec. Le jeune homme eut un rire infondé, comme ça, sans raison apparente, juste qu'il était vraiment bien là et qu'il ne voulait pas bouger. Mais il se détacha tout de même avec un petit soupir. Derek le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je... Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit-il.

Il se détacha doucement de lui pour arranger ses habits, que les mains de Derek avaient sérieusement malmenés durant leurs baisers. Le jeune père recula de quelques pas en hochant la tête.

\- On s'était pourtant dit que l'on ne se cachait plus rien, non ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis eut un rire nerveux.

\- Ouais, je ... Désolé.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres en se frottant les bras, relevant ses manches d'un geste nerveux.

\- Eh bien, d'une certaine manière, tu me manques... soupira-t-il timidement.

Derek fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre et pourtant... ?

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est super étrange. Ricana-t-il nerveusement en rougissant.

Il secoua la tête en détournant le regard.

\- C'est juste que... c'est moi le baby-sitter. Bougonna-t-il.

Derek cligna quelques secondes des paupières et sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Oui, je crois que j'avais remarqué que nous étions des clichés.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et lui frappa le bras du revers de la main.

\- Ha. Ha. Très drôle, vraiment. Non, mais le souci...

Il soupira de frustration. Il ressemblait VRAIMENT à une collégienne en mal d'amour.

\- J'aimerais que l'on se voie. Rien que nous deux, et en dehors de cet appartement. Marmonna-t-il enfin, mal à l'aise de la tournure de sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il voulait présenter les choses, mais ce n'était pas forcément faux. Il grogna en se frottant les cheveux d'un geste rageur et Derek le ceintura doucement contre lui, un bras autour de ses hanches et une main délicatement posée dans son cou pour tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Tu veux un vrai rendez-vous. Déclara-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, orages, de son amant.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il était honteux de vouloir être si égoïste, mais... Oui, il aimerait un vrai rendez-vous avec Derek.

Le jeune père le regarda et hocha lentement la tête, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Stiles soupira d'aise à son contact et se détendit sensiblement en croisant les bras dans son dos pour se couler tout contre lui. Le jeune homme eut une fugace pensée : c'était assez marrant de constater qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus que ça, s'embrasser jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Derek se détacha et posa son front contre le sien en souriant tristement.

\- Je te promets qu'on aura notre rendez-vous. Mais pour le moment…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit doucement Stiles en caressant son dos. Tu n'as pas à te mettre à ma disposition, tu sais. On va bien trouver quelque chose qui nous arrange tous les deux.

\- C'est bien gentil, mais seulement une poignée d'heures par-ci, par-là...

\- Ça ne va pas nous suffire bien longtemps. Termina Stiles en hochant la tête.

Derek le regarda un instant et ricana.

\- Est-ce que ça te pèserait de devoir me partager avec ma fille ?

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et prit un air penaud.

\- ... Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Derek sourit doucement avant de grimacer.

\- Je suis désolé... Soupira-t-il.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Marmonna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va.

\- Hm...

\- On trouvera un truc. Conclut Stiles en claquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sarah essaya de rentrer dans la pièce, actionnant la poignée qui rentra dans le dos de Stiles, le faisant sursauter. Ils se détachèrent donc tous les deux pour ouvrir la porte. La petite entra, trottina vers son père et lui tendit une nouvelle feuille, où trônait un énième dessin coloré. Stiles sourit tandis que son père se penchait pour attraper le beau dessin. Il félicita sa fille puis la prit contre lui. Ils entreprirent ensuite d'accrocher son œuvre sur un des murs vides et blanc du bureau. Le jeune homme les regarda faire en souriant tendrement devant ce petit moment de douceur père-fille. Sarah tendit les bras pour passer dans ceux de Stiles. Le baby-sitter rit un instant en la portant à son tour puis embrassa sa tempe. Il aperçut Derek leur jeter un coup d'œil et sourire doucement.

Quand Derek lui proposa de rester dîner, Stiles déclina l'invitation. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire. Mais il aimerait un peu plus, bien sûr ; sauf qu'ils y allaient doucement tous les deux. Mais Stiles aimerait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT rester dîner... Et la nuit aussi, pourquoi pas. Mais pas encore, c'était trop tôt. Alors au lieu de rester et de craquer, il avait expliqué à Derek et était rentré chez lui après un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il trouva Scott sur le point de mettre des pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante. Son ami suspendit son geste en le regardant entrer dans l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

Stiles sourit un peu tristement en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Aucun.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas chez Derek, alors ? Continua-t-il.

\- J'ai... j'ai juste envie de passer plus de temps avec lui.

\- ... Et c'est pour ça que tu rentres si tôt ? S'étonna-t-il sans comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pesta Stiles en se levant d'un bond.

Il ne bougea plus et soupira.

\- Non, c'est juste que, que... j'aimerais que l'on ait un petit moment tous les deux. Sauf qu'il y a Sarah. Je l'adore, ce n'est pas le problème ; mais comme on s'est dit qu'on allait voir si on arrivait à se construire une relation basée sur autre chose que du sexe pur et dur, on ne lui a encore rien dit. Donc quand elle est là, on est encore que le simple baby-sitter et le papa, rien d'autre. J'aimerais juste... Je ne sais pas, une soirée, rien que tous les deux, pour voir si ça marche vraiment.

\- Mais jusque là, tout va bien entre vous ? Questionna Scott en rajoutant une part de pâtes pour son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci eut le regard vague et un sourire niais pendant un court instant.

\- Ouais, ça va carrément bien... Bon, ça ne fait que deux semaines mais... Je ne sais pas, c'est plus que j'avais espéré. Je... je suis bien.

Scott le fixa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à la préparation de son superbe plat labellisé étudiant : pâtes au beurre, laissant Stiles se plonger de nouveau dans ses pensées peuplées de Derek et de tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire.

.*.

Le lendemain, la chaleur de l'été était adoucie par un brin de vent, et le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps d'en profiter. Il attrapa donc la laisse de Moon et la main de Sarah pour sortir de l'appartement. Ils avaient tous besoin de prendre un peu le soleil et avec la brise légère, c'était juste parfait. Ils allèrent donc au parc. Dans sa petite robe bleue offerte par sa tante Laura, Sarah courait, dansait et s'amusait beaucoup, remontant le toboggan par le bas, chassant les oiseaux et jouant avec Moon ; et Stiles regretta que Derek ne l'ait pas habillée en pantalon, ce qui aurait été plus pratique pour grimper un peu partout comme elle était en train de le faire. La petite fille s'égratigna d'ailleurs les genoux en courant après Moon, se prenant les pieds dans... dans le vide intersidéral devant elle, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. Elle se releva avec une moue soucieuse et regarda ses pieds comme si ils l'avaient trahie. Puis elle sourit à Stiles avant de retourner grimper aux jeux.

À l'heure du déjeuner, ils rentrèrent manger un bout, puis Stiles appela Victoria pour savoir si cela plairait à la petite Erica de venir jouer avec Sarah au parc. C'est ainsi que, sans surprise, deux heures plus tard, les fillettes jouaient aux pirates et aux licornes avec un petit gamin tout timide nommé Vernon et un petit brun du nom de Matt. Stiles entreprit de les surveiller en spammant Derek de photos de sa fille qui se battait vaillamment contre la méchante licorne noire qu'était Matt, armée de sa fidèle épée - ici, une brindille de bois -. La petite Erica, quant à elle, ne voulait être qu'un pirate qui avait de supers pouvoirs les soirs de pleine lune : Elle voulait être un pirate-garou.

En brandissant les bouts de bois qui leur servaient d'épées, les deux petites et Vernon avaient fait fuir les méchants - apparemment, Matt était devenu gentil quand les canards, pigeons et autres volatiles étaient venus envahir l'air de jeux. Cela dit, Moon en faisait fuir beaucoup plus, en aboyant, que les enfants, qui couraient après eux.

En clair, la journée avait été riche en émotions, et Sarah était rentrée à la maison avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux débraillés et la robe couverte de brins d'herbe et d'un peu de terre. Stiles lui donna donc son bain et lava ensuite la robe. Puis ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table basse, pour que Sarah puisse colorier pendant que Stiles lirait un bouquin. Derek rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Moon était resté allongée aux pieds de Stiles en entendant les clés dans la porte d'entrée, bien trop fatiguée par sa journée à courir après les pigeons pour aller saluer son maître comme elle le faisait habituellement.

\- Salut. Salua-t-il à la volée en se débarrassant de sa veste et la rangeant.

\- Hey ! Répondit Stiles, ne voulant pas bouger non plus.

Sarah sauta sur ses pieds et partit cueillir un câlin auprès de son père. Ce dernier la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Stiles en câlinant toujours sa fille.

\- Yep. Sourit le jeune homme en levant la tête vers lui.

Il était toujours assis sur le sol, le dos contre le canapé, et Derek s'était installé tout près de lui, de telle sorte que sa jambe touchait agréablement son bras droit.

\- Ta fille a une fleurissante carrière de pirate qui se profile devant elle. Ricana-t-il gentiment.

Sarah rougit et lui tira la langue avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de son père, qui rit à son tour, amusé. Stiles sourit tendrement en la voyant faire puis retourna à son livre. C'était un roman que Lydia lui avait conseillé, parce qu'elle trouvait que le protagoniste lui ressemblait. Pffeu, même pas d'abord. C'était un bouquin post-apocalyptique, des jeunes se réveillaient sans se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et ne savaient plus qui ils étaient. Et le personnage principal était intelligent, combatif et il courait vite. Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, si lui se réveillait dans un tel état, il était sûr de se mettre dans un coin, en position fœtale pour pleurer sur son sort.

Non, vraiment, courir dans un labyrinthe, très peu pour lui.

La main de Derek se posa dans ses cheveux, jouant quelques instants avec ses mèches puis entreprit de masser sa nuque. Stiles sourit doucement et cessa sa lecture pour profiter pleinement de la caresse. Il resta un long moment comme ça puis soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux, se laissant glisser contre la jambe de Derek. Il entendit le petit rire de ce dernier quand il tourna le visage pour coller sa joue contre son genou en baillant.

\- Je suis trop bien installé... Marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les doigts de Derek s'entortillèrent dans les mèches de Stiles et ce dernier fit une moue amusée.

\- Tu crois que ce serait déplacé si je me mettais à ronronner ? Chuchota-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Cette fois-ci, Derek explosa de rire. Stiles sursauta et se réveilla brusquement.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Couina-t-il en se redressant.

\- Tu es adorable. Sourit Derek.

Sarah quitta les bras de son père pour aller entre les jambes de Stiles afin de lui claquer un bisou sur la joue. Le jeune homme gloussa un peu en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'assit contre lui, tournée vers la table pour tirer son cahier de coloriage vers elle, ainsi que ses crayons, et se remit à remplir un papillon de couleurs. Elle tendit un crayon bleu vers Stiles, et avec un sourire, il se redressa pour l'attraper et commencer à colorier les pétales de la fleur sur laquelle était posé ledit papillon. Puis il mit un peu de violet, quelques touches de vert, et elle voulait à tout prix mettre du orange. Ils se disputèrent un instant pour colorier le même pétale quand on frappa à la porte. Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder Derek déposer le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur un des coussins du canapé et se lever. Il disparut dans le hall et Stiles reporta son attention sur le dessin.

\- Il est là ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le hall d'où arrivait Laura. En l'apercevant, elle sourit.

\- Salut Stilinou !

Le jeune homme grimaça à ce surnom.

\- Sérieusement, Stilinou ?

La jumelle de Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et tournoya sur elle-même, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet.

\- Le timing est parfait ! Haussa-t-elle la voix.

Entra alors dans le salon un Derek à l'air un peu perdu et surpris, suivi par...

\- Scott ?! S'étonna Stiles en voyant son meilleur ami arriver en trottinant, l'air fier de lui et la démarche nonchalante.

\- Coucou Stiles, ça va ?

\- Euh...

Le jeune homme regarda Laura et Scott tour à tour, puis Derek qui haussa les épaules en le fixant, aussi perdu que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda ce dernier.

Scott haussa les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire, celui pour lequel il avait déposé le brevet et qu'il sortait à toutes les sauces pour amadouer les gens en se faisant passer pour l'innocent de service.

\- Eh bien, j'ai bien entendu tes plaintes hier soir, mon p'tit Stiles. Gloussa son meilleur ami.

Derek fronça les sourcils en regardant le jeune baby-sitter, qui rougit sous son regard.

\- Il se trouve que ce soir, j'avais prévu d'emmener quelqu'un au restaurant, un rencard pour être précis. Et avec ce que tu m'as dit, je trouve que c'est mieux que-

\- Que l'on vous laisse nos places au restaurant !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, tout comme Scott qui rougit en même temps.

\- Euh, Laura, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de leur présenter les choses comme ça. Voire même de leur présenter quoi que ce soit. Marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

La jeune femme cligna quelques instants des paupières avant de rougir à son tour et de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant sous les yeux ébahis des deux amants.

\- Bon. Bah, désolée. Que veux-tu : j'ai gaffé.

Elle se racla la gorge et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon allez, passons à autre chose. Zou ! Stiles, tu te lèves ; Derek, tu changes de chemise ! Et nous, on va garder Sarah !

Derek et Stiles la regardèrent, tous deux totalement dépassés par les événements.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Stiles, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

Laura le fusilla du regard alors que Scott se rapprochait et saluait Sarah. La petite avait quitté les bras de son baby-sitter pour aller dire bonjour à Laura, mais quand Scott était entré, elle s'était arrêtée et avait regardé les adultes parler. Quand le meilleur ami de son baby-sitter s'accroupit face à elle en souriant, elle rougit et répondit à son sourire par un signe de la main.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, faisant d'autant plus sourire Scott.

\- Eh bien, c'est moi et ta tante qui mangeons avec toi, ce soir. On va regarder un film, et après, tu iras au lit. Et ton papa et Stiles, ils vont aller manger dehors tous les deux, d'accord ?

\- Attendez, je- Commença Derek.

\- Pas de discussion ! Pestiféra Laura en se rapprochant de Stiles et l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'il se lève.

Scott ricana en la regardant faire. Elle bomba le torse, puis avec un petit rire, elle poussa Stiles et Derek vers la sortie.

\- Allez ! On oublie le changement de chemise, on passe directement par la porte ! Zou !

Les deux amants eurent à peine le temps de récupérer leurs vestes respectives avant de se faire jeter hors de l'appartement par une Laura remontée à bloc qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Derek se stoppa enfin devant sa voiture, étroitement suivi par Stiles ; tous deux en mode automatique. Le jeune père se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent quelques instants en silence.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que l'on vient vraiment de se faire jeter de chez moi ? Demanda Derek d'une voix lointaine.

Stiles hocha la tête, tout aussi déconnecté. Puis la réalité se fraya doucement un chemin dans son esprit et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a, notre vrai rendez-vous. Souffla-t-il doucement en regardant Derek.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis sourit à son tour, les yeux pétillants. Il s'approcha et passa une main dans le bas du dos de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je crois bien, oui. On en a de la chance. Soupira-t-il avec un rire.

.*.

Scott leur envoya l'adresse et le nom du restaurant par SMS. Stiles ne le connaissait pas mais au regard affolé de Derek, ce dernier savait où ils allaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du restaurant, Stiles déglutit en voyant la devanture épurée. Et quand ils pénétrèrent dans ce restaurant sur un fond de harpe, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Il sentit la main de Derek se poser dans le bas de son dos pour le guider doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux quand le maître d'hôtel demanda le nom de leur réservation. Derek donna le nom de famille de Scott et ils furent conduits à une table richement dressée. S'asseyant, le jeune homme observa autour d'eux avec de grands yeux écarquillés et perdus. Face à lui, Derek ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui, rougissant un peu et détournant le regard. Autour d'eux il y avait plein de "beau monde" : tous les hommes étaient en costard, toutes les femmes en tailleur. Des couples, des dîners d'affaires, et une putain de harpe qui jouait au fond de la salle !

Le jeune homme baissa le regard sur ses propres habits. Il avait un jeans, son t-shirt rouge à l'effigie de Flash, et ses Converses assorties. Rougissant, il resserra les pans de son sweat Winterfell autour de son torse. Puis son regard tomba sur la nappe en dentelles, les trois verres à pied, les trois assiettes et plusieurs couverts que Stiles n'avait même jamais vus. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux et releva le regard vers Derek, déglutissant.

\- Euh...

Derek tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Hm ?

\- ... Scott comptait vraiment emmener ta sœur ici ?

Le jeune père cligna à son tour des paupières et eut un éclat de rire qu'il chercha à étouffer derrière sa main sous l'œil courroucé d'une de leurs voisines de table. Mais son rire était si nerveux et communicatif, que Stiles se mit à ricaner à son tour. On leur apporta des menus, et un regard vers le nom des plats - et surtout aux prix - provoqua un nouveau fou rire à Stiles qui se cacha le visage derrière son menu.

\- Stiles...

La voix de Derek tremblait de quelques rires qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

\- Chuuut Derek, j'essaye de savoir si c'est une bonne affaire d'hypothéquer la maison de mon père pour prendre un dessert. Déclara Stiles d'une voix sérieuse en baissant la carte pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amant, prenant un air dédaigneux.

Il y eut un moment de silence où ils se fixèrent très sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Derek explose de rire à nouveau en se cachant derrière son menu. Leurs rires les secouèrent un court instant, où ils se firent visuellement réprimander par leurs voisins, une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, leurs épaules tressautaient, ils tremblaient et leurs rires n'étaient plus vraiment discrets. Quand Stiles sentit des larmes envahirent ses yeux, il posa le menu sur les assiettes en faisant fi de la "bonne conduite" et inspira pour reprendre son sérieux.

\- Derek...

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil mais détourna le regard pour éviter de rire trop fort en le regardant.

\- Derek, je ne peux vraiment pas manger ici ! Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui, des rires toujours présents dans la voix.

Le jeune père essuya discrètement le coin de son œil et prit un air faussement sérieux.

\- Je crois que nous avons oublié notre bouteille de vin dans la voiture. Commenta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- ... Il me semble bien, tu as tout à fait raison. Répondit Stiles en hochant la tête.

\- Il va donc falloir aller la chercher. Déclara Derek en se levant.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais t'accompagner. Dit le jeune homme en se levant à son tour.

\- Après tout, je risque de me perdre.

\- Tout à fait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et avec tout le sérieux dont ils étaient capables dans une situation pareille, ils prirent la direction de la sortie et quittèrent le restaurant sans se faire repérer. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans la rue avant que Stiles ne se mette à rire en prenant le poignet de Derek pour l'embarquer dans une course folle.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc comme des enfants, fuyant les lieux d'une bêtise, à rire à gorge déployée en arrivant à la Camaro noire qu'ils avaient garée deux rues plus loin. Essoufflé, Stiles s'adossa à la voiture, riant toujours. À ses côtés, Derek riait aussi, appuyé sur ses genoux et la tête baissée vers le sol. Leurs rires continuèrent de les secouer quelques longs instants avant qu'ils ne se calment, leur hilarité s'essoufflant doucement pour les laisser haletants et souriants. Derek se redressa pour lever le visage au ciel, inspirant doucement avant de s'avancer et d'enlacer Stiles.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. Souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Eh. Essaye d'imaginer Scott et Laura dans un endroit aussi pompeux. Ricana Stiles.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant de ricaner de nouveau : l'image d'un Scott maladroit et d'une Laura déchaînée entre les nappes de dentelles était vraiment cocasse. Le jeune baby-sitter se détacha de la voiture pour se rapprocher de Derek et se blottit contre son torse. Il sentait le cœur de Derek battre la chamade suite à leur course poursuite et à leurs fous rires. Il soupira d'aise.

\- On est fou. Sourit-il.

\- Parle pour toi. Je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement. Commenta Derek.

Outré, Stiles ouvrit la bouche et se détacha de lui pour lui frapper le torse.

\- Tu es parti en premier !

Derek sourit, malicieux. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et Stiles se sentit toute chose de le voir ainsi, aussi souriant et détendu, aussi... lumineux. Il se mordilla la lèvre et sourit à son tour, une euphorie étrange lui tordant le ventre. Il approcha d'un pas et agrippa le visage de Derek pour l'embrasser furieusement. Le jeune père eut un sursaut puis Stiles le sentit sourire contre lui, enlaçant ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui.

\- J'aimerais vraiment voir la tête du serveur quand il va revenir et voir la table vide. Souffla Derek contre les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Scott va être banni de ce restaurant. Sourit le plus jeune.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Stiles ferma doucement les yeux, inspirant l'odeur de Derek. Celui-ci le serrait contre lui et passait sa main dans son dos, le caressant avec des gestes lents. Le jeune homme se sentait si bien, il était si heureux. Son cœur battait lentement, doucement, gorgé de bonheur. Il avait envie de rire, sans aucune raison.

Il se sentait bien.

\- Bon, eh bien ou allons-nous manger ? Demanda alors le jeune père, le nez dans les cheveux de son amant.

Stiles haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours clos et l'esprit calme.

\- On monte dans la voiture, et on roule. Sourit-il doucement en se détachant.

\- On roule vers où ?

\- Aucune idée. N'est-ce pas le plus intéressant ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

Derek hocha la tête.

Ils prirent donc la route, dans un silence confortable sur un fond de vieux rock qui passait à l'autoradio, baissée au minimum. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer une brise douce et agréable, fouettant leurs visages à chaque accélération. Derek était au volant, et au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de route, il eut un rire et murmura un "Je sais !" que Stiles fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Le trajet dura quelque chose comme trois quart d'heure. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Stiles était resté tranquille dans l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, les longs trajets en voiture avaient le don de l'exaspérer et de le rendre encore plus hyperactif que d'habitude. Mais pas là. Il était trop bien installé, trop calme et trop submergé par la situation pour penser à bouger. Il ne ressentait pas les fourmillements habituels sous sa peau, son esprit ne cherchait pas à analyser tout ce qu'il voyait et des informations inutiles ne le submergeaient pas à chaque seconde du trajet. Il était serein, et c'était parfait. Ça n'allait pas durer, mais il allait en profiter un maximum.

Quand Derek se gara enfin, la lumière commençait à décliner. Stiles sortit de la voiture et prit une grande inspiration. Le fond de l'air était humide, et la fraîcheur était la bienvenue en cet été où, jusque là, les soirées avaient été lourdes. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il se tourna vers Derek qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Lui demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître sa merveilleuse idée.

\- Le Lac Oroville*, tu connais ? Lui sourit Derek.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Le jeune père commença alors à marcher.

\- C'est un lac artificiel sur lequel nous allions naviguer, mes parents, Laura et moi, il y a longtemps. C'était vraiment bien et ça reste un de mes endroits préférés. Sarah l'aime beaucoup, elle aussi. Et au port, il y a quelques restaurant, des vendeurs à la sauvette, des glaciers...

Il se stoppa et lui sourit, un peu gêné.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

Stiles lui sourit à son tour et lui toucha le bras.

\- Je tuerais pour un panini grignoté au bord de l'eau.

Derek rit.

Les quais du petit port de plaisance du lac Oroville étaient animés. On y trouvait des vendeurs sans échoppes, des jeunes venus s'amuser, des familles profitant de la fraîcheur toute relative pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, des échoppes, des vendeurs de glaces et autres confiseries et, en effet, des dizaines de restaurants plus ou moins grands. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur des paninis que Derek tint à payer, comme tout homme galant qui se respecte.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? La femme entretenue ? Marmonna Stiles en boudant.

Mais quand Derek tint le panini délicieusement parfumé devant son nez, le jeune homme n'écouta plus que son ventre et cessa ses jérémiades.

\- Tu me le payeras. Marmonna-t-il tout de même pour la forme.

Ils se mirent à marcher sur les quais, parlant de tout et de rien, puis s'assirent sur un ponton en pierre lisse pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Stiles ne pouvait se défaire de son sourire qui mangeait ses joues à lui en faire mal, le cœur battant. L'odeur d'une barbe à papa toute fraîche les prit de court et l'enfant en Stiles se réveilla. Il abandonna Derek sur son siège en pierre un instant pour succomber à l'appel de la friandise et s'acheter une maxi-size. Il ne résista pas à la tentation d'en grignoter un peu tout en rejoignant son amant d'un pas sautillant. Sauf que celui-ci était désormais tout gêné sur son siège, cerné par trois minettes à peine majeures qui lui faisaient du rentre-dedans d'une manière à peine discrète. Le jeune homme se stoppa, un bout de nuage rose dans la main, et cligna des paupières face à ce tableau. Il croqua dans un bout de la sucrerie et s'avança nonchalamment, non sans fusiller du regard la blonde à la droite de Derek qui se tenait un peu trop près de SON homme à son goût.

\- Vous passez un bon moment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Derek sursauta et leva un regard hagard et paniqué vers Stiles.

\- Stiles !

Il semblait soulagé de le voir, mais déchanta très vite sous le regard que lui lança Stiles. Les jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers lui en lui souriant, mais lui resta impassible.

\- Stiles, voici Madison, Stella et Beverly. Marmonna-t-il en présentant les demoiselles.

La première était la blonde collée à sa droite et qui avait discrètement posé sa main sur son avant-bras. La seconde était une brune qui se tenait debout face à lui et qui se caressait les cheveux d'un air séducteur. Quant à la troisième, elle semblait être la plus timide, petite brunette à lunettes rondes.

\- Oh, tu as un ami ! Commenta Madison en regardant Stiles de pied en cape, et celui-ci était désormais sûr qu'elles avaient toutes trois à peine dix-huit ans, et qu'elles avaient sûrement bu quelques bières dans la soirée. Et mignon, en plus. Accompagné d'une barbe à papa. Je peux en avoir un peu ?

\- Tu vois, ma jolie, tu n'auras aucune sucrerie ce soir. Grinça-t-il des dents en la fusillant du regard. Ni celle qui est dans ma main, ni celle qui est SOUS ta main. Les deux sont à moi.

Il eut un moment de malaise avant que la dénommée Stella ne soupire bruyamment.

\- Pff. Pourquoi tous les beaux mecs sont soit déjà casés, soit gays ?

\- Et en ce qui nous concerne, c'est qu'on est les deux à la fois. Allez, passez votre chemin et allez draguer autre chose que des DILFs.

Madison le regarda en louchant avant de pouffer, comprenant le sens de sa phrase. La petite Beverly rougissait derrière ses lunettes et ladite Stella paraissait vraiment déçue.

\- Boarf, dommage. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Celles qui étaient assises se levèrent et saluèrent Derek avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Puis toutes trois se stoppèrent et se retournèrent pour leur faire un signe de main.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, les amoureux !

\- Et sachez que vous êtes adorables, ensemble ! Surenchérit Stella avant de sourire en enlaçant Beverly.

Elles disparurent enfin, bras dessus bras dessous, riant joyeusement de leur aplomb, sûrement boosté par quelques bières ou quelques cocktails.

En temps normal, Stiles se serait lié sans soucis avec les donzelles, qui avaient l'air très sympa malgré leurs prénoms pour le moins... caricaturales. Mais là... là ! Non ! Il continua de fixer l'endroit où les demoiselles avaient disparu, ou plutôt fusiller du regard l'endroit où elles étaient parties. Non mais oh, draguer Derek juste devant lui ! Il était parti moins de dix minutes pour acheter une barbe-à-papa dont il n'avait désormais plus envie, et bien sûr, Derek avait été abordé. Génial ! Il était maudit. Lors de leur premier vrai rendez-vous, en plus !

\- Stiles ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amant qui s'était levé afin de le rejoindre, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu attires vraiment toutes les biatches du quartier ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Elles venaient d'arriver...

\- Ouais. Enfin, elles étaient là assez longtemps pour que tu connaisses leurs noms !

\- Stiles, c'étaient des mômes-

\- Mômes qui te trouvaient à leurs goûts et qui en voulaient à ton cul !

Derek le fixa quelques instants avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Je te rappelle que tu en veux aussi à mon magnifique postérieur. Ricana-t-il gentiment.

Stiles se sentit rougir et grimaça, puis détourna le regard en arrachant un grand bout de barbe-à-papa pour l'enfourner rapidement dans sa bouche. Le bras de Derek se glissa dans le bas de son dos et l'enlaça.

\- Tu es jaloux. Constata-t-il.

Stiles gonfla les joues pour bouder, refusant toujours de le regarder. Mais il avait raison.

\- J'ai le droit d'être jaloux, maintenant. Marmonna-t-il.

Derek rit doucement et embrassa sa tempe, glissant son nez contre sa joue. Le jeune homme frissonna et le repoussa un peu.

\- Arrête.

\- Toi d'abord.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il tendit la barbe-à-papa vers Derek pour qu'il en prenne, en signe de paix, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il resta plutôt à le regarder, l'observer comme s'il était privilégié d'avoir Stiles à ses côtés. Celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre et déglutit, souriant d'un air un peu gêné. Son éclat n'avait pas été violent, ce n'était même pas un véritable éclat, plus... un petit caprice. Parce qu'il avait le droit de faire des, caprices maintenant.

Oui, il était bien. Il était vraiment bien.

Et alors que la lune se levait doucement dans le ciel, Derek poussa la main de Stiles et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser avait le goût de sucre, de vacances et de liberté. Le jeune baby-sitter se sentit fondre contre lui, et se surprit à espérer ne jamais rentrer.

.o.

*Lac Oroville : Je ne connais cet endroit que de nom et sa localisation. Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il y a sur les berges, j'ai imaginé toutes ses animations en me basant sur ce que l'on peut trouver au bord du port de Saint-Raphaël. C'est aussi là où Derek emmène Sarah au chapitre 3 – ça date, hein ? -

* * *

**RaRs**

**LilaG :** Ouaiiis x) Enfin ! Laura est géniaaaaaal \O/ J'adore Laura. Héhéhé. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire .w.

**Lilith33 :** Eh oui~ Ahaha, oui, Derek va enfermé Stiles en haut d'une tour, et Derek va lui faire pousser ses cheveux à coup de comptines et- wait, non. Ca, c'est Raiponce u_u Y aura pleiiin de passage avec Sarah, huhuhu.

**maka :** Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant :3 J'espère que cette suite n'ai pas été trop longue à attendre.

**Dest :** Ouiiii, enfin ! *danse* YEAH ! Ce chapitre t'a plus aussi ?

**cleem :** Putain ouais, faut faire une statue en cookies pour cette Laura èwé Crois-moi, si un/une ex se pointe, c'est Stiles ou Derek qui va en faire une passoire, héhéhé. Nooon, tu n'auras pas à attendre jusqu'en 2095 pour la suite, namého ! Je dirais... Début novembre .w.

**ninou-chan :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus .w.

**Lucie :** Alleluuuia~ *chante* Ne t'en fait pas pour les commentaires. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

**Alumette :** Héhéhé. Je vais écrire tout un chapitre rien que pour Laura, à sa gloire étou~

**PandaloveSterek :** Hey ! Eh bien je suis fatigué, mais tout va bien~ Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise .w. Bonne écriture ! :3 Moi aussi je vais pas tarder y retourner :)

**Flo** : FLOOOOO ! MA FLOOOOO ! VIENT MANGER DES SUSHIS A MA MAISON ! J'ai envie de Sushis et j'ai envie de te voir. Faisons d'une pierre deux coups. Neeee, je sais; Je pourrais t'envoyer un sms. Mais j'avais envie de papoter ici, maintenant :)

Ouais, j'ai vraiment cru moi aussi que j'y arriverais jamais X_x ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, je ne savais pas trop comment faire la dispute, j'effaçais tout et recommençais mais... Voilà. J'ai réussit - enfin, je crois ;) - Oui, ils vont ENFIN pouvoir construire quelque chose. Et ça va être fluffy .w. ( il suffit de voir ce chapitre u_u ) Exactement, la comunication, c'est é-ssen-tiel ! Ouais, ils auraient dû le faire dès le début. Mais je crois que a aurait été pas marrant, ahahaha x) Lauraaaa~ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu par rapport à sa relation avec Scottounet ;) Eh bien sache qu'on l'aura, le point de vue de Sarah ! Dès le départ, j'avais prévu un chapitre rien que du point de vue de Sarah, héhéhé. Mais il faut savoir qu'on saura son point de vue sur ses deux zigotos avant x) Et une série d'OS ? Noooon. Par contre, des bonus après l'épilogue officiel du panda, tout à fait \O/ Et Moon va bien. Elle grandit - j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée d'ailleur, ça fait presque dix mois qu'elle est avec eux, mais comme je n'ai jamais eu de chien, dans ma tête, c'est encore une peluche sur patte. Sauf qu'elle est presque à sa taille d'adulte il me semble... -

Enfin bref \O/ Je vais aller écrire encore un peu .w. Gros poutooooux ! \o

**Nana21** : Heeeeey ! Bienvenu dans cette aventure alors ! :3 Je suis vraiment contente et enjouée que cette histoire continue d'attirer des gens \O/ Ne t'en fais pas pour la lecture des mots de la fin ^^ C'est rarement important et peu de gens les lisent, mais j'aime bien en laissser, moi x) Héhéhé, et ouais, déjà 39 chapitres X_x Ca a prit tellement trop d'ampleur, putain. 3 ans pour un nouveau chapitre ? naaaan, quand même pas ! Au début, c'était un chapitre toutes les semaines, maintenant c'est toutes les deux semaines. J'essaye de tenir la longueur, mais des fois c'est chaud x)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait chaud au coeur :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! :D

* * *

_Voilàààà, l'éclipse est terminée, je suis LESSIV2E ! Je vais aller dodo... Et je papoterais une autre foid:coeur :_

_A la prochaine !_

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

**_xoxo, 'Win !_**

_**P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS ******AUSSI****** EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : **_plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	40. CHATON

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** a corrigé toutes les fautes qu'il y avait :)

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• ****BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE A MALYYYYY ! **\O/ alias ****Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu**** (Sérieux, j'adore vraiiiiment son pseudo ! \O )

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING T  
• Je suis PRESQUE à jour dans les RaRs. Presque.

• POV Stiles, puis POV Derek, re POV Stiles... Et je crois que c'est tout.

• **ATTENTION **! GROS **WTF** ! JE DECLINE TOUTE RESPONSABILITE ! (Ou presque xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE TRENTE-NEUF – CHATON -**

_OMFG – I love you _

Ils étaient encore restés une petite heure sur les quais, à flâner tranquillement sans autre but que de se promener main dans la main. Puis ils étaient rentrés, dans le même état d'esprit qu'à l'aller, soit sereinement, et en silence. Derek raccompagna Stiles jusqu'en bas de son appartement, mais il l'empêcha de partir trop vite en le gardant contre lui, voulant profiter de sa présence encore un peu. Et bien qu'il eut, lui aussi, l'envie de rester dans ses bras pour la nuit, Stiles réussit à se défaire de sa prise pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et lui dire d'embrasser Monkey de sa part, avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte de son immeuble.

Son sourire euphorique ne le quitta pas malgré les sept étages qu'il avait à grimper, accompagné par son souffle fuyant. Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, le cœur léger et les zygomatiques douloureux, Scott était en train d'ouvrir le canapé-lit pour la nuit et lui sourit en le voyant arriver.

\- Alors, cette soirée ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le jeune homme inspira et expira en gloussant, se débarrassant de son sweat.

\- Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain pour me remettre de mes émotions. Souffla-t-il.

Et des émotions, il en avait eues, beaucoup même. Il se prépara pour la nuit, toujours sur un petit nuage et s'endormit rapidement. L'euphorie provoquée par cette soirée était plus puissante que le plus puissant des somnifères.

.*.

Leur petite escapade imprévue avait permis à Derek d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que Stiles le lui dise, mais il avait raison et il en prenait seulement conscience : Le temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux était vraiment restreint. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'obligation l'un envers l'autre, ils n'avaient pas à passer tout leur temps ensemble, et ils ne le faisaient pas, d'ailleurs ! Après tout, Stiles passait son dimanche avec ses amis, c'étaient les vacances pour lui et, au final, ils ne passaient que quelques heures avec lui le soir. Des fois, Stiles mangeait avec eux, d'autres fois non. Et il rejoignait Derek et Sarah le samedi après-midi, après avoir déjeuné avec son père.

Mais Stiles avait raison, et Derek le ressentait aussi : Ils passaient autant de temps ensemble que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples... «_ amis_ »… s'ils l'avaient été un jour. Et tous deux avaient besoin de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. C'est pourquoi depuis une semaine, il travaillait un peu plus tous les soirs. Une heure par-ci, une heure par-là, quelques rapports rapportés à la maison pour le dimanche. Il avait prévenu Stiles qu'il rentrerait vers 19h30 au lieu des 18h30 habituels, et le jeune homme s'était directement proposé pour faire manger Sarah. Il rentrait donc depuis une semaine juste à temps pour lui donner son dessert, lui donner son bain et lui lire une histoire, avant de dîner avec Stiles. Déjà, cela leur permettait d'avoir un repas en tête à tête, mais surtout, ça lui permettait d'imposer à Peter son envie de ne pas travailler le vendredi. Tout le vendredi... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une solution convenable sur le long terme, mais pour cette première semaine, c'était gérable. Quant au mois d'août, c'était LA période creuse, donc il allait pouvoir lever le pied. Mais pour le moment, il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec Stiles, donc cet arrangement avec son oncle était idéal.

Nous étions le jeudi soir, alors il ne travaillerait pas le lendemain. C'était parfait, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de repos après cette semaine de travail acharné, et sa journée avait été longue. Il avait enchaîné plusieurs dossiers, contacté plusieurs personnes et animé une réunion qu'il avait tenté de ne pas rendre soporifique. Il avait été tellement pris qu'il en avait sucré son déjeuner, et n'avait pas cherché à trouver le temps pour avaler autre chose qu'une pomme et le paquet de chips qu'il avait acheté au distributeur de son étage. Et le ventre de Derek n'aimait pas du tout ce régime. Il faisait des bruits peu modérés, ce n'était pas du tout discret, et encore moins glamour.

Derek sortit de sa voiture avec une grimace. Il était affamé... Le soleil se couchait doucement sur Beacon Hills et, de la rue, il pouvait apercevoir les lumières douces des petits luminaires de son appartement. Sarah devait déjà être couchée. Deux heures plus tôt, Stiles lui avait dit qu'elle avait passé la journée à courir dans le parc avec Moon et qu'elle avait commencé à piquer du nez vers 18h. Derek n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rester au bureau aussi tard, et il s'en voulait. Un peu déçu, il grimpa jusqu'au quatrième et ferma sa porte à double tour avant que son ventre ne fasse un autre bruit disgracieux. Il grimaça en rentrant dans le salon.

\- Derek, Derek ! Avec Scott et ta fille, on s'est rendu compte d'un truc génial ! L'accueillit Stiles d'une voix vive.

Derek regarda son petit-ami officiel sautiller jusqu'à lui, se prendre les pieds dans le vide intersidéral, basculer en avant, battre des bras comme un albatros déplumé avant qu'il se rattrape par Dieu seul savait quel miracle. Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter le ricanement que Stiles pourrait très mal prendre. Ce dernier fusilla ses jambes du regard avant de faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de son homme avec un sourire à s'en déchirer les joues. Mais Derek l'évita habilement, fuyant jusqu'à la cuisine avant que le plus jeune entende les bruits que produisait son traître d'estomac. Le jeune homme se stoppa donc ainsi, les bras à moitié levés dans le vide qu'occupait Derek quelques instants plus tôt. Il tourna la tête lentement, d'une manière très dramatique, pour le regarder engloutir quelques bouts de pain et une tranche de jambon sans en avoir l'air. Le plus jeune le fusilla du regard avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine dans une mature position de snobinage professionnel avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Derek leva un instant les yeux au ciel en souriant mais ne dit rien, car il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Après s'être dépouillé de ses couches de vêtements superflues, et un grand verre d'eau, il retourna dans le salon et se glissa tout contre son boudeur attitré pour lui gratter l'épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Le jeune homme résista deux minutes entières - un record - avant de lever les bras théâtralement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu préfères une tranche de jambon à ma bouille d'ange ! Soupira-t-il.

Derek se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour lui embrasser la mâchoire.

\- Déjà, tu n'as pas une bouille d'ange. Sourit-il.

Autre bisou, dans le cou cette fois-ci.

\- Et ensuite, ne me mens pas, je passerai toujours après une entrecôte.

Stiles tenta vainement de le repousser.

\- Attends, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Une entrecôte, c'est sacré, mon cher. C'est du bœuf ! Toi, c'est une misérable tranche de jambon ! DU JAMBON ! Va mettre un bœuf et un cochon dans une corrida, tu verras très vite qui finira dans l'assiette. Le cochon, c'est faible, tu es un traître, ne me parle plus.

Et il retourna bouder. Derek le fixa quelques instants avant de souffler un rire.

\- Je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça.

\- C'est de la logique pure et dure ! La vache l'emporte sur le cochon !

\- Qui l'emporte sur le poulet. Renifla Derek.

\- TOUT À FAIT ! Tu vois que tu as compris.

Derek papillonna des yeux avant de sourire et d'enlacer Stiles pour reprendre ses papouilles. Le plus jeune tenta de le repousser de nouveau mais avec beaucoup moins de conviction qu'avant et même armé d'un grand sourire.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux d'accord sur qui est le roi de ton cœur, on peut avancer ? demanda Derek en grognant un peu d'être ainsi repoussé après une journée pareille.

Stiles eut un rire.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux ! Le bœuf n'est que le roi de mon assiette. Toi, tu es l'empereur de mes draps.

Derek se redressa - ils avaient commencé à glisser et se retrouvaient à moitié allongés sur le canapé, Stiles sous lui - et le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est étrangement poétique.

\- Je trouve aussi. Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux, se redressant à son tour.

Le jeune père se rassit, ne pouvant se débarrasser de son sourire, heureux d'être présent avec une pile électrique entre ses bras.

\- Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus étrange que l'on ait eue jusque là. Ricana-t-il.

\- Et encore, je ne suis pas en forme. Gloussa Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Et sinon, ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- _OH OUI _!

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds, trépignant comme un mioche impatient le matin de Noël, avant de se racler la gorge et prendre une tête sérieuse.

\- Quand on était mômes, il n'y avait que Scott et moi. On était un peu Batman et Robin. Sauf que pour savoir qui allait être Batman et qui allait porter des collants jaunes, ça finissait souvent en pugilat, tu vois.

Derek fixa son amant debout devant lui et s'assit avant de hocher la tête. Oui, il imaginait bien. Mais pourquoi cette réflexion... ?

\- Et ?

\- Aujourd'hui, Scott ne bossait pas. Il est venu avec nous au parc et on s'est amusés tous les trois. Et là, on s'est rendu compte d'un truc gé-nial !

Stiles sourit en sautillant sur place, faisant durer le suspense.

\- Nos prénoms commencent tous par un S. Nous sommes trois, nous sommes donc les trois _S'ousquetaires_ ! Clama-t-il en levant le poing.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux sous l'air joyeux de Stiles, fier de sa trouvaille. Il joua donc le jeu en prenant un air sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça ne marche pas.

Stiles perdit son sourire.

\- Bah, pourquoi ?

\- Ils ne s'appelaient pas les Trois Mousquetaires parce que leurs noms commençaient par un M. Ça aurait dû être A.P.A.*, si ça avait été le cas.

\- ... Monsieur connaît ses classiques. Sourit Stiles, heureux de cette constatation.

Derek haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, gêné.

\- Un de mes projets à l'école portait sur la France et son influence dans les Arts. Les capes et épées, ça semblait plutôt fun... mais je n'ai jamais fini le roman. Avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Stiles ricana avant de se réinstaller à ses côtés, ramenant ses jambes sous lui.

\- Je ne critique pas, ça peut ne pas plaire, ou être trop lourd à lire. Personnellement, je l'ai dévoré et j'ai adoré voir l'adaptation de Méliès. Déclara-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Derek sourit tendrement. Il adorait écouter Stiles parler de ses études de cinéma, il était tellement passionné que c'était un sacré bol d'air frais. Quelques mois plus tôt, il était rentré du travail et l'avait trouvé plongé dans ses cours d'Histoire du cinéma. Il s'était très vite retrouvé à lire ses notes avec attention et curiosité, Stiles rajoutant de-ci de-là quelques anecdotes orales. Et Derek ne connaissait désormais que trop bien le culte que le jeune homme vouait à celui qu'il considérait comme « _Le père de tout le cinéma de création au monde ! Mais arrête de te moquer Derek, je suis très sérieux !_ ».

Un bruit léger attira leur attention vers la porte menant au couloir. Sarah venait de rentrer dans la pièce dans son petit pyjama bleu, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Derek se leva pour la rejoindre et elle leva les bras pour quémander un câlin. Il la souleva et la serra tout contre son torse, embrassant son front. Elle sourit d'un air endormi et bâilla un peu avant de montrer la cuisine. La calant dans le creux de sa hanche, il lui servit donc un verre d'eau. Après tout ce temps, il comprenait sa fille mieux que personne. Puis il la raccompagna dans sa chambre, la glissa dans son lit puis la borda. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Stiles le regardait faire en souriant doucement. Les yeux de Sarah papillonnaient déjà et à peine son père l'avait-elle embrassée qu'elle s'endormait déjà. Le jeune père se redressa donc avec un sourire, peignant un instant ses cheveux de ses doigts, puis sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Les deux jeunes adultes retournèrent dans le salon, Stiles toujours souriant et Derek le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'adore te voir t'occuper de ta fille. Rougit-il doucement.

\- C'est toi qui passes le plus de temps avec elle. Soupira le jeune père.

\- Jaloux ? S'inquiéta Stiles en se rapprochant de lui pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

\- D'elle ? Oui.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de fixer Derek, comprenant enfin le sens de sa phrase.

\- De quoi ? Croassa-t-il en rougissant.

Derek sourit, amusé, avant de se rapprocher et d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Il lui donna quelques chastes baisers, avant de se détacher et de regarder Stiles qui gardait les yeux clos, soupirant d'aise. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il ricana. Le jeune père haussa un sourcil, amusé de sa réaction.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

\- ... Je me disais juste que je me sentais trop vieux pour t'appeler « _Mon petit copain _», même seulement dans ma tête. Ricana doucement Stiles avant de rouvrir les yeux.

En voyant la grimace étonnée sur le visage de Derek, il explosa franchement de rire. Derek se renfrogna et grogna. D'où pouvait bien lui provenir cette idée ?! Le jeune père le regarda s'esclaffer, secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable. Et lorsque Derek grogna qu'il n'était pas « _petit_ », quel que soit ce dont on parlait, Stiles rit plus fort et commença même à virer au rouge. Vexé, le jeune père se détacha pour aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Avec toute cette histoire de cochon, d'entrecôte et de poulet, il avait toujours faim, et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Stiles commençait à faire mine de vouloir enfin se calmer, le rejoignant en ricanant toujours pour sortir du four ce qu'il avait préparé pour le dîner. Derek sourit en le voyant faire. Il avait juste demandé au jeune baby-sitter de faire manger la petite, mais Stiles lui avait déjà dit qu'il adorait cuisiner et qu'il n'en avait que rarement l'occasion, Scott se contentait apparemment de pâtes ou de riz. Alors quand il pouvait cuisiner chez Derek, dans une vraie cuisine et pas dans le mètre carré microscopique de son appartement, il le faisait avec grand plaisir.

Il ne prit pas le temps de véritablement s'attabler, s'installant plutôt au comptoir du bar pour observer Stiles s'activer dans la cuisine. Celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas faim, ou avait déjà mangé, Derek n'en savait rien. Par contre, le plus jeune continuait de glousser silencieusement, les épaules encore frémissantes de rire, et évitait le plus possible de regarder Derek en faisant la vaisselle, par exemple.

Ce fut donc dans un silence tout relatif que Derek dégusta des endives en gratin. Quand il fut repu, Stiles le fixait d'un drôle d'air et fit la grimace en couinant un « _mon petit coupain _» aigu qui lui provoqua un éclat de rire. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

\- Et donc, si je ne suis pas ton petit copain, je suis quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se calmant rapidement, haussant un sourcil.

Stiles le fixa en perdant son sourire et prit un air grave. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant longuement.

\- Hors de question de t'appeler « _mon petit copain _» ou « _mon petit ami_ », c'est du même gabarit.

Derek le fixa en clignant des paupières et sourit, hochant la tête.

\- Je serai donc ton « _sugar daddy_ ». Ricana-t-il.

Stiles perdit toutes ses couleurs.

\- AH NON ! Non non non non non ! Mon DILF à moi, pourquoi pas, mais pas mon « _sugar daddy _», ça va pas la tête ?!

Derek se moqua un peu de sa tête déconfite avant que Stiles ne plisse les yeux et le pointe du doigt.

\- Que ce soit bien clair : si une seule fois tu m'appelles « _Chaton_ », je te castre à coups de dents bien placés.

Derek rit.

\- Je le sais bien-

Stiles hocha la tête, entendu.

\- -vu que tu as évolué en tigre majestueux.** Le taquina-t-il.

Le jeune homme le fixa puis rougit avant de lui frapper le bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas effacer ça de ta mémoire ?!

\- Pas moyen. Gloussa Derek.

Un moment à le regarder.

\- Et pourtant, ça t'irait bien, chaton.

Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- Je t'ai dit, n'y pense même pas !

Derek leva les mains en signe de soumission.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Alors que penses-tu de... « _doudou_ » ?

Stiles attrapa une cuillère en bois et lui frappa le bras.

\- Non mais tu es malade ! Tu veux que je t'appelle « _mon sucre d'orge_ », c'est ça ?

Le jeune père frissonna d'horreur.

\- Eurk. Commenta-t-il.

\- Ouais, on est d'accord. Alors « _poussin_ », « _sucre d'orge_ », « _bébé_ » et tout ce qui suit, c'est proscrit. On s'entend là-dessus ?

Derek hocha la tête en souriant, amusé de la situation. Puis il le regarda en réfléchissant un instant.

\- Babe.

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un cochon de berger, ou quoi ?

Derek rit

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais si tu veux, tu seras mon bacon et je serai ton entrecôte.

Stiles le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu es complètement fou.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé. Lui rappela Derek avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus haut perchée qu'on ait eue jusqu'alors. Commenta Stiles avec une petite moue soucieuse. On est très mal partis si on emprunte ce chemin-là.

Derek se leva et contourna le bar pour enlacer Stiles, le collant au comptoir.

\- Je trouve qu'on s'accorde bien.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais sorti des trucs aussi barrés quand j'ai commencé à venir bosser ici.

Derek réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu m'as fait réfléchir.

\- Et tu lâches un peu plus la bride. Conclut le jeune homme en souriant doucement.

\- Oui. Et ça fait du bien.

\- Tant mieux, alors. Murmura Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

Derek sourit dans le baiser, le cœur battant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans à nouveau, un humour pourri et une envie de dessiner toutes les cinq minutes. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas idiot, juste libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter jusqu'à maintenant. Ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux prémices de leur relation, et comme il se doit, tout allait parfaitement bien, ils riaient et ricanaient pour un rien, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants, ils étaient euphoriques, de vrais gamins. Ils l'étaient depuis le début, mais là, ils l'étaient ensemble, et c'était quelque chose. Et lui voulait un tout petit peu plus.

Les bras de Derek se resserrent un peu autour des hanches de Stiles, le plaquant doucement contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Oui, encore lui, constata-t-il en souriant. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et les glissa doucement le long de sa mâchoire avant de se perdre dans son cou, mordillant un bout de peau. Stiles haleta doucement un rire, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je-Je devrais rentrer. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer maintenant ? Grogna Derek.

Il glissa ses mains sous son haut pour caresser le creux de ses reins, le faisant frissonner.

\- Oh. Je-hey, on va vite là.

\- Hm-hm. Acquiesça Derek.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils allaient y aller doucement. Mais... pourquoi pas après tout, non ?

Derek se redressa un peu pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, sans rien de plus. Il le relâcha ensuite et s'éloigna d'un pas, sous le regard trouble de Stiles qui venait de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu as raison. Hocha-t-il la tête.

... Bon, ça, c'était un mensonge. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Il avait envie de lui, oui, mais il voulait surtout avoir des draps chauds et une présence le lendemain au réveil. Mais il fit mine de rien et se détourna. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait senti Stiles trembler contre lui, et sa voix n'avait pas été sûre. Stiles aussi voulait plus, mais voulait surtout garder les apparences.

\- Je ne te raccompagne pas à la porte, tu sais où elle est. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce alors que Stiles remettait son haut en place.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, outré, le fusillant du regard.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Derek lui tourna le dos et sourit. Il lui avait indubitablement donné envie et ça l'amusait. Alors il quitta la cuisine et prit la direction de sa chambre, demandant à Stiles d'une voix légère et non concernée qu'il éteigne les lumières en partant.

Après que ce soit fait, il fut rattrapé par un Stiles furieux qui s'accrocha à lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus, dans le couloir, Mais Derek continua tout de même d'avancer, riant dans sa barbe.

\- Traître. Marmonna le jeune homme en le faisant pivoter vers lui. C'est bas et vil, digne d'un Serpentard, tu le sais ça ?!

Derek sourit d'un air qu'il espérait angélique et le guida vers sa chambre.

\- C'était le but, tu sais.

Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser en fermant la porte derrière lui.

.*.

Un nuage complet. Vraiment. Stiles s'était senti joyeux après leur baiser dans le bureau, trois semaines plus tôt ? Eh bien là, ce n'était plus de la joie, mais de l'euphorie complète qui tenait Stiles en haleine, depuis leur petite virée improvisée au Lac Oroville. Trois semaines complètes seulement, cela lui semblait une éternité, et si peu à la fois. Et là, il comprenait enfin toutes ses conneries de relativité du temps. En journée, les minutes paraissaient des heures ; il arrivait le matin pour s'occuper et jouer avec Sarah. Là, les heures se transformaient en minutes. Mais quand Derek rentrait du travail et qu'il les trouvait en train de faire des gâteaux, lire des livres, dessiner ou tout simplement jouer aux Légos comme deux gosses, là, les heures se transformaient en secondes. Et les sourires de Derek en putains de coups de tonnerre. Puissants, vivaces, partis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et Stiles faisait en sorte de provoquer de nombreuses tempêtes pour pouvoir les admirer encore. Les rires de Derek ? Ne parlons pas d'ouragan mes amis, il est encore tôt.

Quelques fois - un peu trop souvent à son goût -, quand il rentrait chez lui et qu'il trouvait Scott devant un jeu vidéo, en train de faire à manger, ou que sais-je encore, et que ce dernier se stoppait pour lui demander avec un sourire malicieux « _Alors, raconte-moi tout. » _, Stiles ne pouvait que lui répondre qu'ils étaient sérieusement atteints, et qu'ils n'étaient qu'une succession de clichés guimauves sur pattes. À cela, Scott ne faisait que hocher la tête, l'air de dire «_ Je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles, jeune padawan._ » puis retournait à ses occupations. Et Stiles n'avait plus qu'à se laisser tomber sur son lit, en parfaite étoile de mer pour fixer le plafond, armé d'un sourire dont il n'arrivait jamais à se défaire. Et quelques fois, c'était pire encore ! Il rentrait brusquement dans l'appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui, se jetait à plat ventre sur le lit pour enfouir son visage dans un coussin afin de cacher les gloussements hystériques qui l'avait pris, parce que Derek l'avait tendrement embrassé sur le trottoir devant son immeuble, qu'il l'avait supplié de rester ce soir-là avec des yeux de chiot battu que seule Moon pouvait concurrencer, ou encore parce qu'il l'avait juste regardé tendrement avant de lui sourire sans aucune raison. Stiles se haïssait dans ces situations, parce qu'il n'était plus qu'un ramassis de chair dégoulinante, et lui qui, en temps normal, se croyait futé, n'avait plus qu'une seule chose dans son vocabulaire : Un rire niais. Et ce n'était même pas un mot, vous imaginez ?

Alors voilà. Presque un mois qu'ils avaient mis leur frustration et leur idiotie de côté - Merci Laura et Scott - pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils étaient : Un couple. Ouaip. Lui, Szeczesny Chestislav Cartigo Stilinski, plus connu sous le nom de Stiles, était en couple. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas la première fois, il y avait bien eu Malia au lycée, puis Danny durant quelques temps, Lydia aussi - ... Ouais non, deux heures lors d'une soirée, ça ne compte pas... - et... euuh... si, il y avait l'autre là... Mais si, même qu'il avait des cheveux. Possiblement.

Bref, en ce qui concerne son célibat disons que Stiles ne s'était angoissé qu'au lycée, et puis après il avait compris que la vie ne tournait pas qu'autour de ça. Sauf que voilà. Depuis qu'il était avec Derek - Ohohoh~ que c'était énorme de dire ça comme ça... taisez-vous les papillons dans le ventre - il avait vraiment l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui et de Sarah. Bon, il y avait toujours Scott dans le paysage, et son père aussi. Il continuait de sortir, de voir ses quelques connaissances universitaires, il n'avait pas mis sa vie d'étudiant entre parenthèses, mais quoi qu'il fasse, ses pensées en revenaient toujours à Derek.

Et ce matin-là, quand il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Derek, la tête sur son torse, il resta un instant interdit avant de sourire doucement et de soupirer d'aise. Il avait si bien dormi que c'en était presque dérangeant. Et sentir le corps chaud de son « _sucre d'orge_ » - Non mais Derek l'avait cherché cette fois-ci, vraiment. - tout contre lui, c'était juste parfait. Il s'étira en bâillant, cherchant à être le plus silencieux et immobile possible pour laisser son homme roupiller encore un peu. Malheureusement, il n'avait sûrement pas été assez discret puisque Derek grogna un peu en s'enterrant un peu plus contre lui. Stiles gloussa un peu en sentant ses cheveux lui chatouiller la peau. Il glissa sa main dans sa tignasse et offrit un petit sourire à un Derek encore endormi quand il ouvrit difficilement les paupières pour le fixer. À en juger par l'éclair de lucidité qui passa dans ses pupilles, Derek se souvenait de la veille et au vu de son sourire, il était très content de le retrouver ici, dans ses bras, en ce petit matin.

Il était encore tôt, alors ils restèrent un moment au lit, à se câliner doucement en parlant de tout et de rien. Un réveil agréable, en somme. Derek lui apprit avec une petite voix qu'il ne travaillait pas de la journée et que s'il voulait rester, ce serait avec plaisir.

Stiles se redressa et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Puis il se détacha en grognant.

\- Eurk, j'aurais dû me laver les dents, désolé. Marmonna-t-il.

Derek rit un instant avant de rouler dans les draps, s'étirant à son tour.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Stiles sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête en s'asseyant.

\- Écoute, je vais rentrer à la maison prendre une douche et—

\- Tu peux te doucher ici, hein. Déclara le jeune père en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais. Rit le jeune homme un instant. Mais même si je vais sûrement finir par te voler tes fringues à un moment ou un autre, j'ai quelques trucs inutiles à déposer et à récupérer.

Il sortit du lit et enfila les habits qu'ils portaient la veille. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus du lit pour embrasser Derek.

\- Promis, je reviens dans moins d'une heure, l'haleine fraîche et avec le petit-déjeuner !

Son amant ricana un instant avant de vouloir se lever, arrêté par le jeune homme qui lui proposa de rester au lit le temps qu'il revienne.

Le cœur battant et sautillant, Stiles referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il resta quelques instants devant la porte, souriant juste, avant de fredonner et de se détourner pour partir. Il se stoppa et pâlit. Sur le pas de sa porte, une petite Sarah toute endormie était pourtant assez réveillée pour le fixer étrangement, regardant tour à tour son baby-sitter et la porte de la chambre de son papa. Immobiles, ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait interdit, le cœur battant et totalement flippé.

\- Ton... papa est réveillé, je vais aller chercher le petit-déjeuner. Je... Marmonna-t-il, son esprit s'embrouillant. Je... euh... je vais y aller.

Mortifié, il prit donc ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste. Ouh, la boulette ! Et il osait laisser Derek tenter d'expliquer à la petite ce qu'elle venait de voir. Est-ce que Stiles culpabilisait ?

Pas du tout.

.*.

Scott était déjà debout quand il arriva à l'appartement, se préparant pour sa journée. Son meilleur ami le regarda un instant en ricanant avant de se détourner.

\- Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne... nuit ?

Le jeune baby-sitter se sentit rougir et pesta, déclarant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Scott se moqua un instant avant d'aller se faire un café. Stiles s'activa dans l'appartement, voulant retourner auprès de Derek le plus rapidement possible... Sauf qu'il y avait toujours la confrontation avec Sarah. Le jeune homme, préparant son sac, déglutit difficilement en cessant toute activité. Il entendit Scott soupirer et poser quelque chose sur le comptoir.

\- Viens boire un café et raconte-moi ! Tu as l'air totalement retourné.

Stiles avait dit à Derek qu'il allait être rapide. Mais... Ouais, il aurait bien besoin d'un café et d'une oreille attentive. Alors il s'installa en marmonnant et observa Scott faire le brin de vaisselle qu'il avait laissé dans l'évier la veille. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Il lui expliqua la manière dont il se sentait avec Derek, le fait que toutes ses pensées étaient positivement parasitées par le jeune père, le fait que Sarah l'avait surpris ce matin-même, tout.

Son meilleur ami le regarda un instant avant de lui offrir un grand sourire, celui made in _Moi-je-sais-enfin-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores-laisse-moi-savourer-quelques-instants-mouahahaha-que-je-suis-sadique_ avant de reprendre le lavage de son assiette. Stiles le fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait quelque chose... il savait quelque chose et ne lui disait rien !

\- Allez Scott ! Ne me fais pas languir, ça ne te va pas ! Grogna le jeune homme en finissant sa tasse de café.

\- Calme-toi vieux, lui sourit Scott, complice. Tu es juste amoureux.

Stiles le regarda un instant, interdit, puis ricana. Ahaha, la bonne blague !

... Ah bah nan, Scott semblait sérieux.

Lui ? Amoureux ? Naaaaan, pas aussi vite, ils n'étaient pas dans une romance à deux roubles, tout de même ! Les sentiments, ça met plus de temps à se développer que ça.

\- Stiles, tu t'occupes de Sarah depuis plus de dix mois. Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il te fallait pour développer les sentiments qu'il faut, crois-moi.

\- ... Non mais toi, tu vois des fleurs roses et des licornes arc-en-ciel partout, de toute façon ! Ton avis ne compte pas. Grogna Stiles en écrasant sa cigarette sur le cendrier du comptoir.

\- Même si je crois au coup de foudre, à l'amour au premier regard, il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Badina Scott en éteignant l'eau.

Stiles fixa son meilleur ami, mortifié.

Ouh la la, la boulette !

Autant être en couple, ça lui allait. Tout le monde aime avoir quelqu'un à câliner, quelqu'un sur qui se reposer de temps en temps même si on était un électron libre comme lui. Et puis même, tout le monde aimait avoir un béguin. Parce que c'est cool les béguins, non ? Mais là, on parlait du stade au-dessus du béguin, plus fort encore que l'attachement. Non, là, on parlait de sentiments profonds. L'amour, pour Stiles, malgré sa grande gueule, c'était à ses yeux pas n'importe quoi. C'était fort. C'était puissant. Son père avait été amoureux de sa mère jusqu'à la fin, longtemps après et même encore aujourd'hui, Stiles savait que son père l'aimait toujours. Mais était-ce son cas ? Était-il... amoureux... de Derek Hale ?

Soudainement, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et tout prit un sens, tout prit sa place.

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais apparemment, c'était ça. Scott avait raison – Comme toujours, dirait celui-ci s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées – et lui se retrouvait avec des sentiments grandissant pour Derek. Ça lui faisait peur... oui. Mais... mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et surmonté pour en arriver jusque là, il était sûr que Derek ne lui en tiendrait pas compte, si lui n'était pas à ce stade. Et Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme quitta son domicile en coup de vent, allant jusqu'à la boulangerie française pour prendre quelques trucs à grignoter. Puis il se dépêcha de retourner à l'appartement de Derek. Avant tout, et surtout avant de se lancer dans des conclusions hâtives, il voulait être sûr, le constater de lui-même.

Et quand Stiles arriva dans le salon, chargé de ses petites douceurs, quand il trouva Derek en train d'installer Sarah sur un siège du comptoir et qu'il sentit son cœur accélérer et un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand le jeune père s'approcha pour lui marmonner que Sarah le regardait bizarrement depuis qu'il était parti, il était sûr qu'il était foutu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Trois semaines, c'était peu mais il n'avait plus à se mentir, à faire l'aveugle désormais. Il lui dirait un jour, possiblement … Bientôt, quand il ne pourrait plus supporter de le regarder sans lui dire.

Mais pour le moment, il allait garder ce petit secret pour lui. Ça ne lui coûtait rien, après tout.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment la petite Sarah allait prendre la chose. Mais quand il posa un pain aux raisins devant elle et qu'elle lui offrit un sourire magnifique, les yeux pétillants de plaisir devant sa pâtisserie, Stiles sentit ses épaules se détendre.

Il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire.

* * *

* Athos, Porthos et Aramis. Les classiques, mes enfants. Les classiques. ( Certes, je l'ai jamais lu, mais j'aime faire genre *sort* )

** Voir chapitre FANTASME - Partie 3 -

* * *

**RaRs**

**Lilith33** : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Enfin non, ne meurs pas quand même ! Ouais, je me suis bien amusé avec mon petit Stiles jaloux ;) Derek aussi va avoir l'occasion d'être jaloux :P

**cleem **: Les petites lycéennes m'ont bien fait rire, c'était un peu cliché mais je me suis bien amusée ^^ Une mise à jour de Sarah 2.0, c'est énorme xDD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :D

**J'ai-les-crocs **: Bien le bonjour et bienvenu ! :D Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plus, malgré mon humour un peu pourris :3 Une plume souple et mélodieuse, c'est meugnon et marrant x) Merci merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis contente que Sarah te plaise, que tu haïsses Kate - c'était fait exprès cela dit ;) - et que Stiles te fasse rire ^^ ( Enfin, j'espère .w. ) Merci merci beaucoup :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D

**Dest** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise que cela t'ai fait rire :D

**Flo **: Hihihi, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! ;) Il va continuer à se poser des questions, désolé xDD Oui, communication est le mot d'ordre de cette histoire. Ou plutôt Quiproquo - parce que j'adore ce mot xD -

Ouiii, Sarah peut jouer au parc avec d'autres enfants, c'est trop cool hein ? :D J'ai remarqué que j'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire du point de vue des enfants, c'est dingue :D

Ah, le restau... J'ai tellement craquer mon slip pour ce passage xD Enfin le pire est le chapitre plus haut xD

Et oui, on remerci le Scaura :D Yeah, Le Scaura 4 Ever ! Il faut d'ailleurs vraiment que je me mette à écrire le passage avec eux ! Il serait temps, nee èé

Ahahaha, j'aime trop Stiles quand il est jaloux xD J'ai péché leurs prénoms en cherchant à trouvé le plus cliché possible xD

HAN ! Des cadeaux pour moi ?! Mais c'était TON anniv ! :O ( Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre. Ca vient direct du JAPON ! DU JAPON QUOI ! *O* )

Ouiiii, plein de bonus. Peut-être un peu trop xDD Je verrais bien :3

Gros poutoux 3

* * *

_Que vous dire... Il pleut – je suis contente ! - et j'ai la daaaalle ! J'ai prit du retard dans les Direvolwes, désolé pour ceux qui lisent. Mais avec la reprise des cours et des dossiers, je galère un peu. Donc je me concentre sur le panda, pour le finir. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment bientôt la fin, ça m'fait peur... Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! :D_

_A la prochaine !_

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	41. LARMES

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** m'a envoyé ça, tout corrigé, tout propre. C'est cool, hein ? :D

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• ** C'est pour ma baby sitster :D** M'elleWata**

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING T

• Fluffy, romance, friendship

• Le titre est trompeur ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUARANTE – LARMES -**

_JUVENTA – Superhuman ( feat. Kelly Sweet ) [ ALTERNATIVE MIX ] _

Le soleil était levé depuis trois heures déjà, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'un rayon taquin perçait les nuages pour pénétrer par la fenêtre d'un appartement. Un éclat lumineux se posa sur l'oreiller et sur le visage de la personne qui y était assoupie. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, plongée dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Mais très vite, la chaleur et la luminosité la dérangèrent, alors elle plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils avant de rouler pour échapper à cette torture et retomber dans le sommeil. Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. Elle grogna un peu avant de gémir et de bâiller. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir profond alors que ses paupières papillonnaient doucement, laissant ses pupilles bleues se braquer sur la chambre, un voile de sommeil rendant ses yeux plus pétillants que d'ordinaire.

C'était un été chaud et humide, qui couvait la ville comme un dôme ; et malgré la finesse du drap de coton, la silhouette avait chaud. Le drap rejoignit donc le sol où traînaient déjà ses affaires de la veille. Par la fenêtre restée ouverte - maigre espoir d'apporter un peu de fraîcheur durant la nuit - s'engouffrait une petite bourrasque qui joua quelques instants avec les maigres rideaux clairs, avant de s'échouer sur le corps désormais nu. Un frisson agréable le traversa, dispersant un peu plus les dernières bribes de sommeil. Enfin, la silhouette se redressa, un peu à la manière d'un chat paresseux avant de s'étirer. Un regard alentour.

Personne.

Elle retint un soupir un peu déçu. Après tout, son amant n'était pas obligé de rester, mais elle aurait tout de même bien aimé le voir. La silhouette sortit enfin du lit avant de chercher son sous-vêtement. Hors de question de s'habiller par ce temps, surtout si elle ne bougeait pas de son appartement.

Ouvrant la porte pour sortir de sa chambre, elle bâilla et se traîna jusqu'au salon. L'autre occupant de l'appartement était déjà réveillé, paressant sur le canapé. Elle sourit doucement, lança un « bonjour » un peu pâteux, et ne reçut qu'un regard encore un peu endormi. Elle se traîna ensuite dans la cuisine et son regard accrocha la cafetière.

Vide.

Un doute s'insinua et après avoir fouillé tous ses placards, l'évidence la fit grimacer : plus de café. Encore lourde de sommeil, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'habiller pour descendre acheter du café à l'épicerie du coin. Elle était très bien en boxer, après tout ! … Sauf que pour cette personne, une journée commencée sans café était une mauvaise journée. Un grognement, puis un autre, ainsi qu'un juron étouffé. Il fallait s'y résoudre : si elle n'avait pas son café, elle allait commencer une mauvaise journée. Et si elle s'habillait pour descendre quelques minutes par un temps qu'elle exécrait, sa journée allait vraiment mal commencer.

Pronostique ? Journée de merde en vue.

Un bruit de clé dans sa serrure l'arracha à ses pensées avec un sursaut. Malgré ses réflexes un peu ralentis par le sommeil qui s'accrochait toujours à sa peau, la lourde poêle à frire qui était en train d'égoutter dans l'évier se retrouva dans sa main, faisant face à la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme qui rentrait cessa tous mouvements, mettant ses mains en l'air, surpris.

\- Euh...

\- Scott ?!

Surprise, Laura abaissa sa poêle et la posa sur le comptoir, respirant doucement pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

C'est qu'il lui avait fait peur, ce con !

\- Tu n'avais plus de café. Déclara le jeune homme en baissant les bras, secouant sa main qui cliqueta doucement. Je suis allé en chercher et je t'ai piqué tes clés.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu es si jolie quand tu dors, je n'allais pas te réveiller.

La jeune femme cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de rougir sous le compliment. Gênée, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour les discipliner un minimum. Il était resté, après tout.

Scott se rapprocha donc jusqu'au comptoir pour y poser son sac en papier kraft, ainsi que ses deux tasses de café. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit réellement, et rougit à son tour. Laura le regarda bafouiller un moment avant qu'il détourne le regard, arborant une jolie couleur coquelicot.

\- Je... euh, te... Tu es nue. Glapit-il d'une petite voix serrée.

La jeune femme sourit et ricana doucement, puis s'appuya sur le comptoir.

\- C'est faux, j'ai fait l'effort de mettre un boxer. Fanfaronna-t-elle.

Scott cligna quelques instants des yeux et rit à son tour, un peu gêné, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Après tout, tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Conclut-il.

La jeune femme le regarda se débarrasser de la fine veste – quelle idée de porter une veste par ce temps ! -, le tout en essayant le plus possible de ne pas regarder en direction de Laura. Cette dernière attrapa le sac en kraft et l'ouvrit pour y trouver deux gros muffins au chocolat. Ils étaient tièdes et embaumaient doucement la cuisine. Un sourire éclaira ses traits. Scott s'approcha, se concentrant sur les deux mugs jetables de café. Il lui en tendit un.

\- Grand, nuage de lait, une pompe de caramel et – il sortit des sachets de sucre de sa poche – deux sucres, c'est ça ?

Laura resta interdite un instant avant de prendre doucement le mug chaud qu'il lui tendait.

\- ...Oui... oui, c'est ça. Comment tu as su ?

\- On a bu un café, une fois.

\- ... Ouais, justement ! Une fois ! S'émerveilla-t-elle un moment.

Scott se frotta les cheveux et sourit, creusant une fossette dans sa joue.

\- Je suis du genre à retenir ce genre de détails.

La jeune femme le regarda et sentit son cœur accélérer un peu. Wha, c'est qu'il était attentionné... Elle baissa les yeux sur le café qu'il était allé lui chercher. Elle savait où se trouvait cette boutique... Et ce n'était pas en bas de la rue, c'était à l'autre bout du centre ville. Pourtant, il y avait la petite boutique au coin de la rue, il aurait pu acheter un paquet de café, ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteaux sablés... mais non. Il avait pris le temps d'aller à cette boutique spéciale pour lui prendre une douceur chocolatée et son café préféré. Elle sourit en se mordillant la lèvre, avant que quelque chose se frotte à son mollet nu. Elle sursauta un peu avant de se pencher et de prendre son colocataire dans les bras.

\- Bah alors, Fluffy ? On est jaloux ? Se moqua-t-elle en le grattant entre les oreilles.

Fluffy, son chaton angora, se mit à ronronner en se frottant à la main de la jeune femme. Scott regarda le chaton sauter sur le comptoir et lui renifler la main avant qu'il se détourne pour cogner son petit museau rosâtre contre le sein de sa maîtresse, qui gloussa. Scott rougit un peu et regarda de nouveau son café.

\- Pourquoi Fluffy ? Désolé de te le dire, mais ce n'est pas très... original.

\- Les chats sont les enfants du Démon. Quelque chose avec un nom adorable ne peut être qu'adorable.

\- ... Sérieusement ? Ricana Scott.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête en portant son café à ses lèvres, tout sourire. Elle avala une gorgée chaude et soupira d'aise. Température parfaite, composition parfaite.

\- Je pourrais très vite m'habituer à ce genre de petit-déjeuner. Sourit-elle.

\- Moi aussi. S'étrangla le jeune homme.

Laura leva les yeux vers lui, et le trouva en train de fixer sa boisson, le haut des pommettes rouges. Elle soupira donc en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord, je vais mettre un t-shirt ! Grogna-t-elle en se détournant.

Il releva précipitamment la tête et la rattrapa.

\- Attends !

Il enlaça doucement sa taille, souriant d'un air goguenard, mais toujours rougissant.

\- Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des femmes aussi sûres d'elles.

Elle haussa un sourcil, parfaite copie de son jumeau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine nue. Elle n'avait pas de raisons d'être honteuse de son corps, et ils avaient couché ensemble la veille. Pourquoi se serait-elle cachée ? Elle les aimait bien, ses seins !

\- Mais je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise. Soupira-t-elle. Je vais juste aller mettre un haut...

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le faire fuir à cause de son manque de pudeur. Mais Scott rit un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez, la faisant loucher.

\- Je suis... plus qu'à l'aise, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je pourrais très bien m'y habituer moi aussi, à ce genre de petit-déjeuner.

Elle le fixa en comprenant le sous-entendu, puis sourit d'un air taquin en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement sa fossette.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Il sourit à son tour en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, je sais. Souffla-t-il avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

La jeune femme frissonna alors que Scott la serrait doucement contre lui, ses mains se baladant dans son dos en quelques touches aériennes avant que ses doigts ne se perdent dans ses cheveux. Les jambes tremblantes, Laura soupira alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on l'embrasse comme si elle était précieuse. Elle avait eu quelques relations, mais pas assez pour en garder un bon souvenir. Elle aimait le sexe bien sûr, qu'il soit tendre ou bestial... Mais avec Scott, c'était... plus. Bien plus. Tout à la fois. Grand Dieu, elle en tremblait rien que d'y repenser. Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression d'être la femme la plus importante au monde. Et quand il passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour la soulever et la porter, elle gémit de plaisir, impatiente. Avec un rire tout en souffle, la jeune femme enroula ses longues jambes autour de lui alors qu'elle se faisait délicieusement pressée contre le mur, ses lèvres dévorer, et un feu bouillant s'allumant entre ses cuisses. Les grandes mains de Scott glissèrent sur sa peau puis agrippèrent les pans de son fin boxer pour les tirer doucement, déclarant avec un souffle rauque qu'elle était beaucoup trop habillée. Elle sourit et haleta.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit se crisper et Laura s'accrocha à ses épaules.

\- Ne décroche pas. Grogna-t-elle en enlaçant sa nuque pour l'embrasser furieusement, cherchant à détourner son attention.

Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, pas le temps de répondre au téléphone ! Scott sourit contre ses lèvres mais se détacha tout de même.

\- J'attends un coup de fil important du boulot, je dois répondre. Murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira tandis qu'il la faisait doucement glisser sur le sol avec un sourire désolé. Puis il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone.

\- Allô ?

Laura bouda un instant mais en le voyant pâlir, elle s'inquiéta tout de suite.

\- Ça va ? Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Scott lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Mais... mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dormir chez Derek ?

Laura se battit contre un sourire alors qu'elle entendait le timbre de voix de Stiles, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bah non … non, je n'ai pas dormi à l'appartement... non, mais...

Il se tut un instant avant de fermer les yeux et soupirer.

\- Je vais bien, « _papa_ ». Grinça-t-il des dents. Je suis... chez maman. Balbutia-t-il, pas crédible pour un sou.

Là, Laura craqua et explosa de rire, cherchant à étouffer ses gloussements. Scott la fusilla du regard.

\- Non, non, c'est la télé. Oui Stiles, je regarde la télé à dix heures ! Écoute, je...

Il fut de nouveau stoppé, puis soupira.

\- Mais bordel non, je n'ai rien à dire, GRAAA, tu m'énerves ! Je dois y aller, je te rappelle ! Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, à tout à l'heure !

Et il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami. Laura, secouée de ricanements, cacha son visage dans son épaule et fut assaillie pendant un moment par l'odeur du jeune homme. Ses rires se calmèrent en un instant. C'était idiot, mais sentir l'odeur de son gel douche à la vanille sur Scott était étrangement sécurisant. Ça la rendait fébrile et elle trouvait ça bien plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là. Et contrairement à d'habitude, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Ça lui plaisait... beaucoup.

Elle sentit la main de Scott glisser dans ses cheveux et masser sa nuque.

\- J'ai perdu toute crédibilité. Si tu avais su te taire, j'aurais peut-être pu sauver les pots cassés...

\- Tu t'es complètement embrouillé dans tes explications. Gloussa-t-elle.

\- Hey, c'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on parle de nous deux. Marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et soupira.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu sais, ce serait vraiment plus simple pour nous si on assumait, hein.

Elle se détacha et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- J'assume totalement. Pesta-t-elle.

Scott la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave hein...

Elle le regarda, outrée.

\- Je suis sérieuse ! Mais... ça ne fait que deux semaines que l'on se fréquente.

\- Que l'on est ensemble. Corrigea-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- Oui, qu'on est ensemble.

Le sourire magnifique et grandiose qu'il lui offrit la déconcentra un instant.

\- Mais je te l'ai dit. Se reprit-elle très vite. Je n'ai eu que de mauvaises expériences en matière de couple jusqu'à maintenant... Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'emballer. Et de me projeter. Laisse-nous... laisse-nous quelques mois, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix suppliante et peu sûre, qui ne lui ressemblait pas habituellement.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Affirma Scott en secouant la tête. Du moment que je peux encore faire ça...

Il la colla de nouveau contre le mur avec un sourire.

\- ... Et ça ...

Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- ... Et t'offrir un café alors que tu es aussi peu habillée. Termina-t-il en se détachant avec un sourire canaille.

Elle rit avant d'appuyer légèrement sur son torse pour l'embrasser à son tour. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais...

\- Rappelle-moi... où est-ce qu'on en était, avant ce désagréable coup de fil déjà ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en attrapant sa ceinture pour l'attirer contre elle.

Scott lui sourit et, quand sa main glissa sur son sein, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par sa douceur.

.*.

Stiles avait embarqué Sarah au parc. C'était un jeudi assez chaud de mi-août, accompagné d'un vent doux lorsqu'on était à l'ombre. Le jeune baby-sitter avait proposé à Lucille de venir avec sa fille. La maman avait été emballée, proposant un pique-nique pour renouer avec son ancien camarade de classe. Quand Stiles avait vu la jeune maman arriver au côté de son chéri, il avait reconnu son ancien voisin de paillasse de cours de physique-chimie en deuxième année de lycée. Il accueillit le grand blond bouclé, anciennement timide, aujourd'hui transformé en un adorable garçon aux traits mi-ange, mi-démon, avec un grand sourire.

\- Stiles, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Tu m'étonnes, Isaac. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Sourit le jeune baby-sitter.

Erica les regarda tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix, surprise.

\- Oui. Expliqua Isaac en posant sa main sur sa tête avec un sourire. On a été à l'école ensemble.

\- Comme Sarah et moi ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

\- Exactement. Rit Stiles.

Erica hocha la tête, visiblement enchantée, et attrapa Sarah par la main. Toutes deux s'éloignèrent sous les regards amusés des adultes, qui l'entendaient déclarer à Sarah qu'elles seraient tout pareilles quand elles seraient grandes, qu'elles iraient aussi au parc pour parler de choses super sérieuses. Stiles les regarda s'installer sur un parterre d'herbe entouré de pâquerettes. Puis elles se mirent à bavarder - enfin, Erica parlait à n'en plus finir et Sarah hochait vivement la tête. Isaac éclata de rire en s'installant à côté du jeune baby-sitter.

\- Elles sont adorables.

\- Oui, mais Sarah a beaucoup trop d'énergie à revendre, même pour moi ! Je commence à être à court de distractions... Chougna le jeune brun.

Isaac le regarda avec un sourire.

\- C'est bizarre. Quand tu ricanais sadiquement en disséquant cette pauvre grenouille, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé t'occuper d'enfants.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'un gamin dans un corps d'adulte pour les comprendre, hein ?

Lucille s'installa à côté de son compagnon, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Stiles les regarda avec un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les filles, un peu plus loin.

Ils restèrent un moment assis dans l'herbe, à parler et à surveiller les filles. Le soleil tapait fort, et Stiles et Lucille bataillèrent un moment avec les fillettes pour leur mettre de la crème solaire, et pour qu'elles gardent leurs chapeaux, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus à l'ombre.

Quand ils s'installèrent pour manger, Stiles reçut un coup de fil de Scott, qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait de beau. Son patron venait de lui donner sa journée, et il avait croisé, « par hasard », Laura qui voulait savoir où était sa petite nièce chérie.

\- Au parc, où on allait quand on était petits.

\- « _On peut venir ?_ »

\- Je pense que oui. Ricana le jeune baby-sitter.

La conversation fut très rapidement terminée et Stiles prévint Lucille, Isaac et les enfants qu'ils allaient avoir de la visite.

Quand Scott et Laura arrivèrent, le jeune baby-sitter s'empêcha de ricaner en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vus se tenir par la main. Parce que même s'ils ne disaient rien, Scott rayonnait. Et Laura aussi. Et Scott dormait de moins en moins à l'appartement. Ils pensaient vraiment que Stiles était un idiot, ou quoi ? Avec un sourire calculateur, il se pencha vers Erica qui grignotait les carottes que sa mère lui avait préparées pour le pique-nique.

\- Tu vois ces deux-là ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle regarda Scott héler Isaac et Lucille, présentant Laura qui se penchait pour prendre sa petite nièce tout contre elle.

\- Bah ils ne veulent pas le dire, mais ils sont amoureux. Gloussa-t-il.

La petite blonde tourna un regard pétillant vers lui et sourit avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa maman, qui la présenta à Scott et à Laura. Erica sourit.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes des amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement avec toute l'innocence dont un enfant est capable.

Stiles explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Laura, la couleur coquelicot qu'arborait Scott et les sourires goguenards d'Isaac et de Lucille. C'était encore meilleur qu'il ne le pensait ! Scott le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est Stiles qui a dit ça ? Alors que c'est lui qui est amoureux de Derek, d'abord !

Stiles s'étrangla dans son rire avant de se mettre à tousser, sous le regard fier de Scott et le sourire complice de Laura. À leurs côtés, Erica ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Lucille fronça les sourcils et regarda sa fille.

\- Erica ?

La petite se tourna vers Stiles, pâle, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux brillants.

\- C'est pas vrai, hein Stiles ? Tu n'es pas l'amoureux de Derek ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sanglotante.

Stiles balbutia un instant alors qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait sur leur petite assemblée.

\- Eh bien, tu sais... Commença-t-il en rougissant alors qu'il était désormais le centre d'une attention gênée. …

Il déglutit un peu, la gorge sèche.

\- Si. Avoua-t-il enfin.

Même si elle en avait envie, Laura ne cria pas de joie comme à son habitude, Scott ne sourit pas et Lucille et Isaac échangèrent un regard. Erica écarquilla les yeux et cria.

\- Mais t'as pas le droit !

Stiles tressaillit. Aoutch, ça faisait mal, ça. À ses côtés, Sarah – qui avait quitté les bras de sa tante pour retourner auprès de son baby-sitter - sursauta en fixant sa meilleure copine d'un air perdu. Lucille fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Erica, trésor, je te l'ai déjà expliqué pourtant : il y a des garçons qui sont amoureux des filles, d'autres qui aiment d'autres garçons ; il y a des filles qui aiment des garçons et d'autres qui sont amoureuses d'autres filles, et on peut même aimer les deux.

Erica, les yeux remplis de larmes, regarda sa maman en reniflant un instant.

\- Je sais... je sais, mais il a pas le droit !

Lucille ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, un peu pâle. Le malaise était palpable.

\- Et pourquoi cela, Erica ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se triturait les mains.

\- Mais si Stiles est l'amoureux de Derek, qui c'est qui sera mon amoureux quand je serai grande ?

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche sous la surprise, alors qu'au milieu de leur groupe un peu étrange, une petite blondinette d'à peine cinq ans pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche en la regardant, alors que Scott et Isaac tentaient tous les deux de cacher leurs sourires.

Et Erica pleurait toujours, inconsolable.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce tableau dramatique. Il se leva et frotta ses jambes ankylosées d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position. Il caressa un instant les cheveux de Sarah avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir devant Erica.

\- Hey, ma puce... L'appela-t-il doucement.

La petite blonde le regarda à travers ses larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Stiles soupira en la voyant ainsi. Il tourna la tête pour fixer Scott afin de lui faire comprendre par un regard qu'il lui ferait payer ce moment de malaise. Puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de la petite avant de la soulever et de la caler contre sa hanche. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes dans son col. Il lui caressa doucement le dos en petits cercles, tentant de la calmer en s'éloignant un peu ; mais ça semblait mal parti. Erica suspendue à son cou, il s'éloigna un peu pour être au calme.

\- Erica, ma puce, calme-toi. Demanda-t-il gentiment.

La petite secoua la tête, le nez toujours contre son t-shirt.

\- Mais... mais... C'est pas juste... Pleura-t-elle de nouveau.

Son petit corps tremblant tout contre lui le fit soupirer. Il la câlina encore quelques minutes, avant de la redresser. Il essuya ses grosses larmes de son pouce et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer son nez. Elle continua pourtant de sangloter, sans larmes. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Écoute, chérie, je suis bien trop grand pour être ton amoureux... Expliqua-t-il doucement.

\- Mais... mais moi je veux que tu sois mon n'amoureux... Renifla-t-elle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en souriant tendrement. Elle était adorable...

\- Je veux pas que tu sois l'amoureux de Derek... Couina-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il soupira, cachant son amusement.

\- Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Mais c'est comme ça. Tu auras un autre amoureux quand tu seras grande. Ou une amoureuse, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je veux pas, moi...

\- Je sais.

Il la berça un moment tandis qu'elle se calmait petit à petit. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et dégagea les cheveux de son visage rougi.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur que je t'oublie si je ne suis pas ton amoureux ?

Elle le regarda par-dessous sa frange et hocha doucement la tête, ses pommettes se teintant de rose. Stiles soupira et la serra un peu plus, ému de la vulnérabilité dont elle faisait preuve.

\- Tu sais... tu es la première petite fille dont je me suis occupée. Tu étais un tout petit bébé de deux ans et demi, avec tes petits cheveux blonds et tes grands yeux bleus. C'est moi qui t'ai appris à bien dire « Banana ». Tu seras toujours une petite fille spéciale pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, tu sais. Sourit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et fit la moue.

\- Tu promets ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je te le promets.

Il lui présenta l'auriculaire de sa main droite, et Erica crocheta leurs doigts avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- On peut encore faire un câlin ?

\- Bien sûr. Rit le jeune baby-sitter.

Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis. Scott lança un regard désolé à son meilleur ami, le faisant soupirer. Puis il s'installa en tailleur entre Scott et Lucille, qui se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa petite. D'un regard, Stiles lui fit comprendre que ça allait mieux et ils se remirent à manger. Les conversations furent légères, Sarah installée entre Scott et Laura, tandis qu'Erica était sagement blottie contre son ancien baby-sitter, fanfaronnant qu'elle était trop bien installée et qu'elle ne voulait pas bouger. Sauf que, sitôt leurs petits sablés engloutis, Erica sauta sur ses pieds et trépigna sur place en pointant quelque chose dans le parc, plus loin.

\- Maman ! Maman, regarde, c'est Vernon ! Avec sa mamie ! Dis, je peux y aller, hein ? On peut aller jouer ?

Lucille sourit en voyant sa fille souriante à nouveau et s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour prendre la main d'Erica et rejoindre le petit Vernon Boyd et sa grand-mère. Scott en profita pour se pencher à l'oreille de Stiles et lui présenter ses excuses avec une grimace. Stiles le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

\- Franchement, ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Son regard tomba sur Sarah, qui sirotait une petite brique de jus d'orange, dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique que Laura avait mise sur son téléphone pour leur donner un fond sonore. Elle croisa son regard et lui offrit un petit sourire en agitant la main. Puis lorsqu'Erica lui cria de venir jouer avec eux, la petite hocha la tête avant de poser sa brique dans l'herbe et de se lever. Stiles la regarda faire, et quand elle passa à côté de lui, il posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

\- Dis-moi, Monkey...

Elle se stoppa et le regarda. Stiles jeta un regard alentour, mais Laura, Scott et Isaac ne leur prêtaient pas attention, plongés dans une conversation quelconque. Il se racla donc la gorge et reporta son attention sur la petite brunette pour lui sourire doucement, un peu hésitant.

\- Est-ce que ton papa t'a expliqué, pour lui et moi ?

Elle le regarda et fronça ses petits sourcils, le faisant rire tant elle ressemblait à son père avec cette expression.

\- Ce que Scott a dit, que... Qu'on était... amoureux ?

Stiles ne lui avait pas encore dit, et Derek ne l'avait pas dit non plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas « dit » les mots. Et Derek ne lui avait pas dit s'il avait expliqué clairement les choses à Sarah, quand il avait fui le matin où elle l'avait vu sortir de la chambre. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, quitte à dire « trop » simplement les choses.

Les yeux de la petite s'éclairèrent de compréhension tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. Stiles sourit un peu timidement.

\- Et... ça va ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Sarah fronça de nouveau les sourcils en le fixant d'un air perdu. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Tu n'es pas... Je ne sais pas, fâchée ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel sous ses propos bancals. Qu'il avait l'air idiot. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voulait présenter les choses mais-

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Sarah qui, incapable de lui expliquer par sa voix et ses mots ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et penser, s'était rapprochée et avait enlacé son cou très fort pour lui offrir un gros câlin plein d'amour. Stiles ne resta interdit que pendant un court instant, avant qu'il ne sourie doucement, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se détacha ensuite, mettant ses petites mains sur ses joues pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire plein de dents avant de partir gambader vers Erica et Vernon, qui l'attendaient pour aller jouer. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant, avant qu'un ricanement ne le ramène dans l'instant présent, entouré de Laura, Scott et Isaac.

Qui le fixaient étrangement.

Tout sourires.

Stiles les regarda l'un après l'autre, ayant l'affreuse impression d'être soudainement un petit lapin entouré d'une meute de loup.

\- ... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Tu veux l'approbation de ta belle-fille, si t'es pas mignon tout plein ! Ricana Scott en pinçant sa joue, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Il le repoussa avec un grognement.

\- Pas besoin de me montrer tes dents comme ça, je sais que tu les as toutes. Pesta le jeune baby-sitter en les fusillant tous trois du regard, rougissant.

\- Que tu es meugnon~ Gloussa Laura.

Isaac explosa de rire en le voyant grimacer. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Qu'il détestait ses amis.

.*.

Le soir venu, quand Derek se glissa à ses côtés sur le canapé après avoir mis Sarah au lit, Stiles se blottit contre lui pour embrasser son menton.

\- Tu as désormais une concurrente. Lui souffla-t-il en riant à moitié.

Son amant fronça les sourcils en se redressant. La mâchoire serrée, il semblait vouloir faire mine de rien... mais sa jalousie était peinte sur son visage. Stiles frémit de plaisir. Il était trop adorable, jaloux.

\- Ah oui ?

Sa voix était sèche mais tentait d'être détachée. Peine perdue. Stiles sourit intérieurement.

\- Ouais... Déclara-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. Elle est drôle... Blonde. Avec des yeux bleus magnifiques. Créative, aussi. Elle veut être comédienne.

À chaque qualificatif, il sentait Derek se crisper un peu plus contre lui, ce qui le faisait jubiler.

\- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Déclara Stiles calmement.

\- Hm. Grogna son amant en redressant, la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire sauter les plombages.

\- M'oui. Elle a cinq ans.

Derek, les sourcils froncés et l'air mauvais, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Stiles venait de lui dire. Celui-ci le regarda prendre conscience petit à petit, son visage se détendant avant que l'incompréhension ne se peigne sur ses traits et qu'il fixe Stiles d'un air perdu.

\- ... De quoi ?

Stiles éclata de rire en le voyant totalement largué, puis glissa sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Quand on était au parc, Scott est venu... avec ta sœur.

Derek eut un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Je l'ai taquiné en me servant d'Erica, et Scott n'a rien trouvé de plus marrant à dire que tu étais mon « amoureux ». Erica n'a pas trop apprécié le fait que je ne puisse plus être son amoureux, désormais.

Le jeune père cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de commencer à rire doucement.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux ! Confirma Stiles en hochant vivement la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer autant !

\- Donc, je vais devoir aller rouler des muscles et faire le coq auprès d'elle ? Réussit-il tout de même à taquiner.

Stiles secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Oui, il va falloir que tu te battes contre elle. Parce qu'après tout, elle est très forte au regard de petit chiot abandonné.

Le jeune père haussa un sourcil alors que le baby-sitter le sentait se détendre petit à petit contre lui. Il sourit doucement et s'étira un instant avant de se redresser dans le canapé, déclarant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Derek sourit en le voyant faire, l'attrapant par le poignet pour le tirer en arrière. Déstabilisé, le jeune homme lâcha un rire en tombant contre lui. Il s'installa donc à califourchon sur les genoux de son homme tandis que ce dernier le serrait contre lui. Le nez dans son cou, Derek posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge, le faisant soupirer. Les yeux clos, Stiles glissa ses mains autour de son cou, jouant avec les boucles brunes à la base de son crâne. Il adorait se faire câliner. Encore plus quand c'était Derek qui le câlinait. Un peu plus, et il aurait pu en ronronner. Sauf que ça aurait poussé Derek à le surnommer « Chaton », et il en était hors-de-question !

Les lèvres de Derek glissèrent sur son menton avant de se poser légèrement sur sa bouche entrouverte. En rouvrant les yeux, Stiles tomba sur le regard pétillant et un poil moqueur de son amant.

\- ... Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ton « amoureux », hein ?

Stiles piqua un fard et lui tira la langue d'une manière très juvénile. Derek ricana en attrapant ladite langue entre ses dents avant de l'attirer un peu plus et de l'embrasser. Passionnément. Profondément.

Amoureusement.

Stiles soupira dans le baiser.

Ah, bordel, qu'il était bien.

* * *

**RaRs**

**RyoumaUsami** : Le sexe va revenir ! \O Normalement, ça devait être dans ce chapitre mais, neee, j'ai changé mes plans xD Huhuhu, je suis contente que cela te plaise ;)

**Dest** : MOUAHAHHA, mon rondoudoud... C'est énorme xD Je devrais écrire un jour, l'explication complète... Mais c'est presque prévu. Dans un des bonus, Derek va expliqué à sa fille comment on fait les bébés, et pourquoi lui et Stiles ne peuvent pas avoir de bébés par eux-mêmes xD

**Lucie** : Mais ils sont officilement ensemble, huhuhu, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise :D

**carbonnier (26) :** J'aime beaucoup la relation Derek/Sarah. Ils sont adorables :3

**(28)** : Laura et Scott ? Ensemble ? Nooon, ce n'est teeeellement pas mon genre... *mauvaise foi*

**(32)** : Oui, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs xD

**(33) **: Je te rembouserais les mouchoirs... Un jour xD

**(41) **: Une suite, pas vraiment. Je n'ai que des idées ponctuelles, donc ça ne va être que des bonus .w.

**sandrine **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point :D

**J'ai-les-crocs **: Ils sont sweet hein ? x)Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé avec ce délire de surnoms oO Je suis désolé pour ça xD NON, il n'y aura pas de Braeden :O Ca va pas la tête, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, je vais pas tout gacher ! Des rebondissements, il va y envoir encore un tout petit peu.

**Lou **: Han ! Coucou ! :D Je suis heureuse de voir deux nouvelles personnes qui viennent toujours de commencer :D Je suis heureuse de constater que je t'ai fait ressentir plein de truc :D Malheureusement, tu ne vas suivre l'histoire que pour quelques chapitres seulement xD Ah, et Laura. Je l'aime ma Laura x) Je la trouve trop fun èwé J'espère que la fin - trois chapitres après celui plus haut - te plaira et ne te décevra pas :O Je te fais pleins de gros bisous !

**Fanny** : Yeah, une autre personne qui vient tout juste de commencer ! \O/ Ne t'en fais pas, le résumé ne fait pas vraiment envie x) Je suis pas doué pour les résumés malheureusement :o Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer les UAs .w. Ca me touche beaucoup que cette histoire t'ai tout de même plus, et puis merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles, ça me fait tout chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review, merci merci :D

**Flo **: Héhéhé, les surnom à la con... Je suis partit trop loin xD Ah, les s'ousquetaires, j'ai couiné, j'ai trouvé ça trop chou .w. ( ouais je m'envoie des fleurs xD ) Eh oui, STILES RESTE ENFIN DORMIR ! \O/ Je voulais faire un truc vraiment... Comment dire, que ce soit un passage super important, un truc énorme ! Et puis au final.. Non. C'était logique. Il en reste deux, plus un épilogue. Oui, il continue de partir un peu loins, il est toujours hyperactif. Je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué ;)

Un passage Scaura ? Mais où vois-tu cela, hein ? xD PUTAIN ! JE SAVAIS ! Je savais que j'aurais du accompagné ma soeur ! Mais j'étais trop crever, JE SUIS DEGOUTE PUTAIN ! Et oui, ma soeur me ressemble de plus en plus, c'est flippant... Au fait, tu es au courant ? Tu vois qui c'est Diego, dans leur troupe ? Bah c'est le piont au lycée, ma soeur le voit tous les jours, c'est trop marrant xD Apparement, ils parlent de moi... Genre èé

On s'tiens au jus pour s'voir ? :3 :coeur:

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu, mais... Mais voilà, tout de même. Je l'adore ce chapitre \o Et puis bon, du moment que ça m'éloigne le plus possible de la fin... Genre, il reste deux chapitre plus l'épilogue, vous imaginez ?_

_Aussi, une autre petite chose... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de grogner pour les reviews ? Ok, j'en ai pleiiiiiin, mais pour le dernier chapitre, j'en ai eu un cracha :/ moins de vingt reviews... J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui ne vous plaît sérieusement, vos avis et vos remarques sont ma nourritures, et je commence à avoir la dalle X_x Siouplait ?_

_Enfin bref. A la prochaine :)_

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__


	42. MICHONNE

****NOTE**** : •** J'ai réalisé que les corrections de **Chewre**** m'avaient manqué :D

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**• ** Je suis en retard d'une journée pour l'anniv de ****Orange-Sanguine******, **mais voilà 8) ZOYEUX N'ANNIV !

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING … T+

• Friendship, Romance

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUARANTE-ET-UN – MICHONNE -**

_PIERCE FULTON – Runaway_

Stiles était en train de faire un rêve magnifique, combinant un Derek fort peu vêtu et un pot maxi-size de Nutella, quand il fut réveillé par l'impression désagréable, et inattendue, de se noyer. Pris de panique, il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, se débattant avec de larges mouvements contre ses draps qui tentaient de le garder prisonnier. Il était frigorifié, et une fois sur ses deux jambes, il se mit à grelotter. Le sommeil l'avait quitté aussi rapidement qu'un feu de signalisation qui passe au vert, et il était trempé !

\- Quel est le fuck ?! S'écria-t-il en se sentant goutter de partout.

Un rire hystérique lui fit lever les yeux de son torse dégoulinant et couvert de chair de poule, pour tomber sur un Scott hilare qui tenait ses côtes d'une main, et un seau vide de l'autre. Stiles fusilla son meilleur ami du regard et attrapa un de ses oreillers, désormais gorgés d'eau, pour le lui jeter à la figure.

\- Et tu te crois drôle en plus ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Vouiiii ! Confirma l'autre jeune homme en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

Stiles le fixa un long moment.

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Mouais, c'est ça. Cause toujours, va. En attendant, joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux.

Stiles, qui s'était penché pour défaire les draps du lit, histoire de faire sécher le matelas, se stoppa en plein mouvement et ouvrit de grands yeux. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et que la possible menace était écartée - non, sérieusement. Sa vengeance serait vraiment terrible - la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait été aussi excité la veille, et pourquoi il avait eu autant de mal à s'endormir. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Hé hé hé, j'ai 21 ans !

Il abandonna alors toute pensée de vengeance acide, ainsi que le dépeçage de son lit pour se dandiner dans le salon. Avec la chaleur qui régnait, toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement - soit deux - ainsi que celle de la salle de bain avaient été ouvertes pour qu'un petit courant d'air s'engouffre par les fenêtres et les rafraîchisse tous les deux. Scott, une fois sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien à s'approcher de son meilleur ami, alluma la radio, et la 21ème année de Stiles commença donc par une chorégraphie fort peu coordonnée, sur un mauvais hit de l'été.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois douché que le jeune baby-sitter sursauta en voyant l'heure.

\- Mais je suis genre grave en retard !

Il commençait déjà à retourner l'appartement en pestant contre son téléphone qui n'avait pas sonné lorsque Scott le stoppa.

\- C'est moi qui ai désactivé ton réveil. Le rassura-t-il.

Peine perdue.

\- Mais, tu as pensé à Derek ?! Il va grave se pointer en retard à son bureau, Peter ne va pas être content et tout faire pour que Der' et moi, on ne se voie plus ! Termina-t-il en criant à moitié.

Scott haussa les sourcils en le voyant partir dans un délire complet.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que vous avez treize ans et que Peter va vous punir ? Il faut te calmer, mon vieux. Ricana-t-il. Derek est au courant que tu ne gardes pas Sarah aujourd'hui et Laura s'est arrangée, c'est elle qui garde la petite.

Stiles resta interdit un instant puis fit la moue.

\- Mais... mais j'aurais aimé le voir pour mon n'anniv, moi...

\- Maaaais tu vas le voir, ton chéri !

\- ... Vrai ?

Scott hocha la tête en souriant, amusé, et Stiles comprit. Il soupira.

\- Lydia a encore organisé une fête surprise ? Grogna-t-il.

Son meilleur ami rit un instant.

\- Oh, allez. Tu sais à quel point elle aime organiser des choses, ne le lui refuse pas.

Un temps passé à le fixer.

\- Mais surtout, fais l'étonné ce soir. Sinon, je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Grimaça-t-il.

Stiles eut un sourire calculateur.

\- Ça dépend du programme de la journée.

Scott déglutit en se demandant si ça avait été judicieux de quasiment supplier Lydia pour le laisser s'occuper de l'organisation de la journée d'anniversaire de Stiles. Il était soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Sauf qu'il connaissait Stiles depuis qu'il était môme, il le connaissait mieux que personne ; Et quand les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle d'arcade d'une ville voisine de Beacon Hills, le cri de victoire de son meilleur ami conforta Scott dans son idée.

Ils passèrent la journée à se perdre entre les différentes bornes d'arcade, ne prenant une pause que pour déjeuner et traîner dans le supermarché adjacent, avant de dilapider le second billet de vingt dollars de Scott. Passer une journée presque entière ensemble dans une salle d'arcade, ça avait été leur rêve de gosse, rêve qu'ils n'avaient jamais réalisé... jusqu'alors.

Ils quittèrent la salle d'arcade à dix-huit heures, Scott toujours hilare et Stiles avec les yeux toujours pétillants.

\- Mec, c'est une des meilleures journées de ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire magnifique sur les traits.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Une journée entière ! S'écria Stiles en levant le poing au ciel. C'était... Genre... incroyable !

Scott explosa de rire. C'est qu'il le connaissait bien, son meilleur ami.

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux compères et frères de crimes, seuls contre le monde, retournèrent à la voiture ; c'était celle de Mélissa, Scott la lui avait empruntée pour laisser sa moto au garage. Arrivé dans l'habitacle, Stiles ne lui demanda même pas la permission et alluma la radio sur une station locale et augmenta le son. C'était une chanson qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, mais qu'importe ; cela ne les empêcha pas de chanter à tue-tête jusqu'à la dernière note. Puis ils se calmèrent enfin.

Haletant et tout sourire, Stiles ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la vitre pour laisser son esprit dériver. Et soudainement, il réalisa. Il rouvrit les yeux, le sourire évanoui et le cœur battant, et baissa tout de suite le son pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ce soir... la fête... c'est chez papa ?

Scott cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

\- Hm. Quelle fête ?

\- Non mais c'est bon, arrête, sois sérieux deux secondes. Ça se passe chez papa ?

\- ... Mouais. Et alors ?

\- Il y aura Sarah et Derek ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée.

\- ... Bah, bien sûr. Déclara Scott en lui jetant un regard, surpris de sa réaction. Pourquoi ?

\- Mec...

Stiles déglutit et serra les poings.

\- Je n'ai... je n'ai pas encore officiellement présenté Derek à mon père...

Scott freina brusquement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Non.

\- Mec ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?!

\- ... Un mois et vingt jours...

\- Voilà ! Tu as compté les jours, mais pourtant tu ne l'as toujours pas présenté à ton père ?!

\- Bah...

Scott soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Incroyable ! Tu es incroyable !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard, gêné et énervé.

\- Hey, dude. Rappelle-moi, quand est-ce que tu comptes nous présenter officiellement Laura ?

Scott eut la décence de rougir en reprenant la route.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence.

Ce fut aussi dans un silence complet que Scott se gara devant la maison du Shérif.

\- Tu fais le surpris, hein ? Rappela le jeune homme en se détachant.

\- Voui, voui. Marmonna Stiles en claquant la porte.

Scott eut un sourire un peu timide en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer légèrement contre lui.

\- C'est que tu angoisses vraiment, en plus. Se moqua-t-il quelques instants.

Stiles se renfrogna.

\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Pesta-t-il devant le sourire taquin de Scott.

Ce dernier ne fit que sourire d'un air entendu.

\- On dirait juste que tu pars à l'abattoir, mon pauvre. Pourquoi tu appréhendes autant cette soirée ?

Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

\- J'ai peur que papa n'approuve pas. L'histoire avec Kate l'a beaucoup dérangé, avec raison d'ailleurs, et même si je sais qu'il respectera toujours mes choix, à quoi bon s'il ne les cautionne pas ?

Scott regarda la mine défaite de son meilleur ami et le serra un instant très fort contre lui dans une étreinte d'ours pleine de virilité. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour calmer son angoisse, qu'il savait infondée. Après tout, le Shérif était un homme bon, et le moral de Stiles, bloqué au beau fixe et papillons arc-en-ciel depuis ces dernières semaines, n'avait pas pu lui échapper. John était intelligent et aimait son fils plus que tout. Il saurait comprendre. Il saurait voir. Et c'étaient ces certitudes que Scott voulait transmettre à son ami par le biais de cette étreinte.

De l'intérieur de la maison, ils devaient avoir l'air étrange, à ne pas s'avancer dans l'allée et à rester ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre pour parler.

\- Stiles, sérieusement. Tout va bien se passer. Le réconforta Scott en serrant ses épaules. Profite de ta soirée, d'accord ?

Son meilleur ami le regarda et hocha la tête, souriant doucement.

\- Merci, vieux. Pour cette journée, et pour tout le reste. Marmonna-t-il, un peu gêné.

Ils s'adoraient tous les deux, c'était un fait. Ils se considéraient comme des frères, mais ne parlaient que très rarement et sérieusement des sentiments forts qui les liaient. C'était comme ça, ils étaient... pudiques ? Un peu, il fallait le reconnaître.

Scott sourit à son tour, tout aussi gêné que lui, avant de se reculer et de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule.

\- Allez. On nous attend.

Stiles grimaça.

\- Je te jure que si Danny a osé ramener son cocktail immonde à base de lait, noix de coco, grenadine et liqueur de banane, je ne réponds plus de rien. Genre, je l'étranglerai.

Scott eut un éclat de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a bien compris le message la dernière fois : Il est le seul à aimer son vieux cocktail.

Stiles gloussa à son tour, puis ils prirent la direction de la maison, revenant à des sujets plus calmes et banals, tels que la journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et surtout...

\- LA RACLÉE QUE JE T'AI MISE À DAYTONA ! S'exclama Stiles en riant à gorge déployée.

Scott frappa son épaule en grognant, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pousser son meilleur ami à l'intérieur.

\- _SURPRISE_ !

Même s'il s'y était attendu, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous le cri de sa famille et de ses plus proches amis, qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comme sa famille. Tous rassemblés dans le salon, ils les regardaient, Scott et lui, pénétrer la maison. Lydia sautilla jusqu'à eux pour enlacer le chef de la journée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en doutais. Marmonna-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se détacha en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et haussa un sourcil parfait.

\- Mais j'apprécie le fait que tu fasses semblant d'être surpris. Lui sourit-elle.

\- Tu organises toujours nos anniversaires, tous les ans, à chaque fois. Lui répondit-il un peu gêné. Mais j'adore ça, et tu le sais. Confia-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Elle sembla contente de sa réponse puisqu'elle claqua un énorme baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre son bras et de le tirer dans le salon. La pièce avait été aménagée, les meubles poussés pour laisser les gens déambuler librement. Son père vint l'enlacer à son tour, lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée. Puis Mélissa l'accapara à son tour, ainsi que son ex-mari, Raphaël. Vinrent ensuite Isaac et Danny, qui avaient repris contact, grâce à Stiles. Ils avaient été un peu plus que des connaissances, mais un peu moins que des amis durant le lycée, mais leurs retrouvailles leur avait fait plaisir. Puis ce fut une Laura toute excitée qui se pendit à son cou, gloussant et heureuse comme un pinçon.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'inviter, mais je suis tellement contente d'être ici ! S'excita-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Stiles s'esclaffa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est Scott qui a fait la liste des gens à inviter, tu sais.

Elle rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu et lui frappa l'épaule. Stiles continua de sourire en évitant de regarder autour d'eux avec un peu trop d'insistance. Mais cela n'échappa pas au regard de Laura, qui sourit doucement en lui prenant la main.

\- Derek est allé chercher Lucille, Erica et Sarah, qui ont passé la fin de l'après-midi ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas, il arrive.

Stiles sourit plus naturellement, et la boule qu'il avait dans le creux de son ventre se dénoua dans l'instant. Laura lia ses doigts aux siens et le mena jusqu'au jardin, qui avait été aménagé pour accueillir le plus de monde possible en cette douce fin d'après-midi. Leur table de jardin trônait au côté de celle que Mélissa avait ramenée. Elles avaient sans aucun doute été dressées selon le goût de Lydia, puisqu'elle avait bien sûr tout organisé. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs disparu avec Mélissa dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes revinrent toutes deux armées de plats de chips, d'autres gâteaux apéritifs dont Stiles raffolait, de quelques petits fours et d'une marmite de cocktail. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de cette dernière pour inspirer les effluves légers d'alcool et soupira de plaisir.

De la Marquisette au citron*... Miam ! C'était un cocktail léger que ses parents avaient découvert en France et que sa mère avait tout particulièrement affectionné.

Quelques années plus tôt, John avait rouvert un vieil album photo, celui de la lune de miel que Claudia et lui avaient passée en France. Et, entre ces pages, quelques fiches de recettes purement françaises étaient glissées, dont la recette de ce cocktail. Il l'avait fait pour l'anniversaire de Mélissa, et oui, Stiles le reconnaissait aujourd'hui, peut-être que Scott et lui en avaient bu en cachette. Mais... zut alors, c'était trop bon !

Alors oui, officiellement, il n'avait toujours pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool**, ni lui, ni ses amis - en omettant Derek et sa sœur. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce soir, son père était John, et pas le Shérif Stilinski**. Donc il avait accepté de fermer les yeux. Et puis, de toute manière, c'était son anniversaire et ce n'était pas de l'alcool fort, alors c'était parfait.

C'est avec un plaisir non feint que le jeune homme accepta le verre que lui tendit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire. La journée avait été chaude et ce début de soirée l'était tout autant, mais le petit vent qui brassait le sommet des arbres rendait la chaleur supportable. Danny s'occupa de mettre un brin de musique et l'apéritif put commencer.

Scott et Stiles n'étaient arrivés que depuis un petit quart d'heure mais, même si l'ambiance était déjà cosy et chaleureuse, Stiles était incapable de rester en place. Il trépignait d'impatience. Derek n'était pas encore là. Laura lui avait bien dit qu'il était en chemin, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il lui manquait. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Et comme un enfant, il était à deux doigts de faire un caprice pour l'avoir à son bras. Sauf que, d'un autre côté, il n'était pas SI pressé que ça de présenter officiellement Derek à son père. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il les aimait, tous les deux ; Ils étaient à ce jour les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie. Et si le courant ne passait pas entre eux deux ?

Surgissant à côté de lui comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte, Scott apparut pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'une voiture noire et rutilante bien connue venait de s'arrêter devant la maison.

\- Et ton père le connaît déjà, desserre les dents !

Un coup dans l'épaule et Stiles était de nouveau seul avec son verre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il inspira doucement pour s'intimer au calme. Mais c'était peine perdue : Dans la journée, sachant qu'il allait boire un peu dans la soirée, il avait réduit ses prises de médicaments, et maintenant qu'il savait que le grand moment était arrivé, il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis grimpait sous sa peau.

\- Stil'z !

Il frissonna en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison, posant distraitement son verre à moitié plein sur la table. Un sourire éclaira ses traits lorsqu'il vit Erica et Sarah débarquer dans le salon et se diriger rapidement vers le jardin. Il se pencha pour les réceptionner toutes les deux dans ses bras et se redressa en les serrant tout contre lui.

\- Ah, mes princesses !

Il claqua un baiser dans les cheveux blonds d'Erica qui se débattit un instant pour se laisser glisser au sol et courir vers Isaac pour l'embrasser à son tour. Stiles resserra donc sa prise sur la petite Sarah et se gorgea de son odeur en lui embrassant le front.

\- Coucou, Monkey. Lui murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos.

Elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant en serrant ses petits bras autour de son cou, faisant déraper son cœur le temps d'un instant. Il avait toujours du mal à croire les progrès que cette petite chérie avait faits depuis qu'il la connaissait, et il ne pouvait jamais étouffer la bouffée de tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle quand elle prenait les devants pour initier un contact. Il ne voyait aucune angoisse ni aucune peur dans ses beaux yeux bleus aux reflets argentés, juste un éclat de bonheur simple.

Il ferma les yeux et ne put que la serrer un peu plus contre lui, soupirant d'aise de ne pas la sentir se crisper sous son contact.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Lucille les rejoignait avec un magnifique sourire qui lui déchirait presque les joues. Calant la petite Sarah sur sa hanche droite, il se pencha pour enlacer doucement les épaules de la jeune maman, qui lui claqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Stiles. Lui sourit-elle.

Son sourire était communicatif, il y répondit avec entrain.

\- Où a donc disparu ma poulette ? Se soucia-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

Stiles ricana un peu et fit un signe de tête vers Isaac qui racontait quelque chose de fort marrant à Erica, vu qu'elle riait très fort avant de lui faire un câlin. Lucille eut un sourire plus tendre, observant sa fille et son homme avoir une complicité proche de celle d'une enfant avec son père. Lucille voulait qu'Isaac devienne le père d'Erica, Stiles pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Alors il posa doucement sa main dans le milieu de son dos et la poussa vers eux. Câlinant Sarah, il la regarda se rapprocher de son chéri et de sa fille en souriant doucement, attendrie par cette vision familiale.

\- Hey.

Stiles sursauta et son cœur partit danser la samba dans son ventre. Ses joues le tirèrent alors qu'il souriait en se retournant. Derek était là.

Il était là !

Son pantalon gris mettait ses jambes en valeur, une chemise bleue claire faisait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques, deux boutons ouverts offraient une vue alléchante sur son torse et son éternelle veste en cuire toujours sur les épaules, quelle que soit la saison... Le tout provoqua chez Stiles un savant mélange de fierté, de désir, et de possessivité : C'était SON homme qui était aussi sexy ; sa chemise et son pantalon étaient splendides et iraient très bien sur le sol de sa chambre ; mais il était _INACCEPTABLE_ que tout le monde puisse le voir ainsi, il était trop beau, Stiles devait l'enfermer en haut d'une tour et lui acheter un shampoing favorisant la pousse des cheveux, histoire de le garder rien que pour lui !

\- ... Stiles ?

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et se secoua mentalement la tête. Il s'était complètement perdu dans son esprit, une fois de plus. Derek l'avait bien compris, à en croire son sourire et cette lueur dans ses yeux.

\- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Railla-t-il.

\- Peut-être bien. Confirma le jeune homme.

Il se rapprocha et attrapa la veste de son homme pour lui voler un baiser, que Derek approfondit en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque.

\- Bonjour. Gloussa Stiles contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit Derek sourire contre lui, puis ils se détachèrent. Le jeune père ricana un peu en regardant sa fille. Stiles tourna la tête et aperçut la petite faire la grimace propre à tout enfant face aux effusions sentimentales des adultes. Stiles éclata de rire et la laissa doucement glisser au sol. Elle fit la moue encore quelques instants avant de remarquer sa tante et Scott qui discutaient joyeusement dans un coin du jardin et se détourna très vite de son père et de son baby-sitter pour trottiner jusqu'à eux. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner en souriant alors que Derek se rapprochait de lui pour se coller à son dos et enlacer ses hanches, embrassant sa tempe.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Stiles frissonna doucement en glissant ses mains sur celles de son chéri pour lui rendre sa douce étreinte. Derek frotta son nez contre sa tempe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à cet endroit. Stiles inspira doucement pour calmer ses tremblements.

Derek se détacha pour le regarder.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, tout va bien ! Sautilla Stiles en lui souriant. Je te débarrasse de ta veste ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il tira sur sa veste en cuir pour la lui retirer et disparut dans la maison, grimpant les escaliers rapidement pour aller la poser avec les autres, sur le lit de son père. Puis il se mit à redescendre tout aussi rapidement sans regarder où il allait, percutant brutalement un torse bouillant, les faisant presque tomber tous les deux.

\- Aoutch ! Lâcha Stiles en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Stiles, tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Derek en enlaçant doucement ses poignets.

Le jeune homme ricana, très gêné, et rougit. Une marche sous lui, Derek glissa les bras de Stiles autour de sa nuque et enlaça sa taille, haussant un sourcil en relevant un peu la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Stiles soupira et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Tu ne connais pas mon père.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Pas... officiellement. Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- ... Et le cottage ?

Stiles soupira en le regardant. Il le faisait exprès là, non ?!

\- Pas en tant que mon... mon...

Son esprit était en train de se vider totalement. Comment parfaitement désigner Derek ? Sans être ni trop niais, ni trop protocolaire.

\- ... Ton ? L'encouragea Derek en commençant à sourire.

Blanc.

\- ... _Sucre d'orge._

Derek écarquilla les yeux, de même que le jeune homme, surpris par sa propre bêtise. Puis le jeune père explosa de rire alors que Stiles se mettait à rougir. Non mais quel con !

\- Tu as raison, _Chaton_. S'esclaffa Derek

Stiles grogna et lui frappa le bras.

\- J'avais dit non ! Pesta-t-il alors que Derek souriait tendrement en le fixant.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, _poussin_.

\- Arg ! Mais c'est horrible ! S'égosilla Stiles en levant les bras au ciel. Tu es timbré, mon pauvre !

\- Oh, ne le prends pas comme ça, _mon canard en sucre_~

Stiles couina de dégoût et tenta de le repousser - gentiment, il n'allait pas risquer de faire tomber Derek dans les escaliers non plus - mais il l'en empêcha en riant doucement.

\- Tu te fous de moi !

\- Oui. Confirma le jeune père en hochant doucement la tête.

Les invités étaient dans le jardin, leur parvenaient leurs discussions étouffées, tandis que dans le salon près d'eux s'élevait un fond de musique. Dans la cuisine, des bruits de plats se faisaient entendre, ce devait être Lydia, ou Mélissa. Et eux étaient bien, là. Stiles réalisa que depuis que Derek l'avait rattrapé dans les escaliers, son angoisse s'était étouffée, ses tremblements calmés. Il était vraiment bien.

Derek l'enlaça un peu plus étroitement et Stiles chercha à se défaire un instant. Mais à quoi bon ? Il soupira alors, avant de baisser les bras, littéralement, pour enlacer Derek et poser son front contre le sien. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentait le souffle de son amant sur ses joues, ses lèvres, et les mains de Derek glissaient doucement le long de ses flancs en de chastes caresses. Le jeune homme souffla profondément. Il était bien, là. Ils étaient bien...

Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes, lui arrachant un soupir. D'abord léger, le baiser se fit doux et plus insistant, les mains du jeune père le tenaient étroitement contre son torse. Puis l'échange devint chaud, peut-être un peu trop. Stiles glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, jouant avec les mèches plus longues, sur sa nuque. Puis ils se séparèrent, mais Stiles voulait encore sentir Derek contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa force, sa chaleur, et sa douceur aussi. Alors il se coula contre lui, soupirant de nouveau d'aise, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ceux de Derek brillaient et son sourire discret valait tous les trésors du monde. Stiles sentit son cœur avoir un raté et une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Il devait lui dire. C'était le bon moment pour lui dire, non ?

\- Derek... je-

\- Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas, les garçons ?

\- OH MY GOD, PAPA !

Le timing était tellement pourri !

Rougissant, les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent pour pivoter vers l'arche qui donnait sur le salon, pour y apercevoir John, les mains sur les hanches, qui les dévisageait en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

\- Papa ! Papa... papa. Papapapapapa. Commença à chantonner Stiles, passant d'une jambe à l'autre avant de sauter au bas des escaliers, tirant Derek à sa suite par le poignet.

Il se posa devant son père, qui le fixait d'un œil torve, et inspira pour bomber le torse.

\- Papa, Derek. Derek, papa. Les présenta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

John haussa un sourcil alors qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amant. Stiles ouvrit la bouche deux, trois fois, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Voilà, vous êtes tous les deux supers importants pour moi, et quand je dis importants, c'est comme dans les deux hommes les plus importants d'ma vie ! Alors vous avez intérêt à bien vous entendre et- Non, attendez, plutôt, essayez de vous entendre. S'il vous plaît, ce serait cool. Enfin, je crois. Faites le pour moi ? Et puis de toute manière, vous vous étiez bien entendus pendant les vacances, alors pourquoi ça changerait, hein ? Derek, sérieux, arrête de rire, il n'y a rien de marrant là-d'dans ! De toute manière... Papa, pourquoi tu as sorti ton arme de service ?

Les deux hommes regardaient le plus jeune en souriant, l'un amusé, l'autre attendri ; avant que la dernière remarque fasse perdre au jeune père son sourire. John eut un reniflement amusé en flattant son arme Michonne, comme l'appelait Stiles en pensées.

\- Je rappelle juste à mon beau-fils qui est le patron. Déclara-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Derek, qui déglutit.

\- Oui m'sieur. Acquiesça-t-il précipitamment.

Stiles observait son père, effaré. Il n'osait pas, quand même ?!

\- Papa ! S'exclama-t-il, offusqué.

John gloussa doucement et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Derek avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

\- Allez vous amuser, les jeunes.

\- Mais... mais, je voulais faire de superbes présentations, un truc awesome, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est menacer mon homme ?

\- Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne le menace pas, voyons. Je mets juste les pendules à l'heure.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu es sûr de toi... _Grand-père_ ?

John papillonna des yeux, regardant son fils sans comprendre. Fils qui eut un sourire éblouissant en glissant sa main dans celle de Derek avant de le désigner de sa main libre.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que Derek est papa ?

John cligna des paupières et soupira.

\- Je me sens trop jeune pour être appelé « _papy_ » !

\- Tu seras « _Papy Shérif _», n'est-ce pas trop adorable ?

\- Arf, tais-toi gamin !

John agita les mains devant lui avant de fusiller son gamin du regard et de disparaître dans le petit bureau où traînaient ses dossiers d'affaires en cours, et celles classées. La main de Derek se resserra un instant autour de celle de Stiles avant qu'il ne le lâche.

\- Ton père fait peur. Lui dit-il calmement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade. C'est un nounours.

\- C'est un Shérif.

\- Un Shérif en peluche.

\- Un Shérif avec une arme.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek, déglutissant.

\- Mais il est gentil...

Derek lui sourit et Stiles se calma instantanément. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que son père avait vraiment réussi à lui faire peur. Mais c'était mal connaître Derek, en fait. Surtout que son père blaguait... n'est-ce pas ?

Derek fit un pas en avant et lui vola un baiser.

\- Tu viens ?

Stiles hésita un instant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte du bureau où son père était toujours.

\- Va te chercher un verre, j'arrive.

Lui offrant un sourire, Derek hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Le jeune homme le regarda partir, évitant que son regard ne s'attarde trop sur sa démarche. Eh bien, oui, son regard ne s'égara pas, il se focalisa totalement sur ses fesses, délicieusement mises en valeur dans son pantalon gris. Stiles étouffa un grognement d'envie en se détournant, inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis se dirigea vers le bureau.

Son père était en train d'achever le désarmement de Michonne, avant de la ranger dans son coffre fort à côté de Rick, sa deuxième arme qui, elle, était armée et prête à l'emploi... juste au cas où. Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui et le fixa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

John lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Tu abuses, papa. Soupira le jeune homme.

\- Il faut bien que je joue le rôle de père protecteur, de temps en temps.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre puis fit la moue.

\- Papa... grogna-t-il.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble. Déclara soudainement son père en fermant son coffre.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, partagé entre gêne et joie.

\- Tu... tu trouves ?

Son père se tourna vers lui pour l'observer, un air neutre sur les traits. Stiles avait à nouveau l'impression d'être un gamin de sept ans qui se fait juger par son héros. Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ? Officiellement, j'entends.

Stiles déglutit.

\- J'avais... peur.

\- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

\- ... Papa, ton avis compte énormément pour moi, et... et avec l'histoire de Kate, j'ai l'impression que tu... Enfin, je ne voulais pas que...

\- Attends, attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu avais peur que... je ne sois pas d'accord ?

Incapable de répondre, son fils ne put que hocher la tête. Son père soupira.

\- Premièrement, tu es un adulte, Stiles. Tu es en âge de faire tes propres choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son père l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de continuer.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je trouve que tu aies fait un mauvais choix. Ou une mauvaise chose. De plus, c'est ta vie amoureuse, je n'ai pas à interférer dedans.

Le jeune homme se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce n'était pas... une réaction positive. C'était mitigé, c'était mystérieux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre !

\- Enfin, ça, vois-tu, c'est le charabia que tout parent qui se veut juste pourrait sortir. Contra soudainement John, coupant de nouveau la parole à son fils. Sur le papier, c'est bien joli, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir tenir ces principes. Donc, en bon hypocrite, je te fais un beau sourire et te sors ce beau discours... avant de te donner des conseils.

Stiles déglutit et son cœur s'emballa.

\- Papa, je... je...

\- Mais je ne t'en donnerai pas. Je t'ai vu, gamin. Tu l'aimes, non ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Cette conversation n'a strictement plus aucun sens... S'étonna Stiles d'une petite voix.

Les gens pensaient toujours qu'il tenait sa capacité à sauter du coq à l'âne de sa mère. C'était faux, il tenait cette magnifique faculté de son père, ce qui faisait de lui un enquêteur exceptionnel : Il pouvait se jeter corps et âme dans une affaire, son esprit fourmillant, tournant et tournant encore, rassemblant les pièces de puzzle pour les assembler dans un ensemble parfait. Le fait est que Stiles avait hérité de cette manière de fonctionner, de cet esprit qu'il aimait qualifier de "brillant". Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la concentration ou la minutie de son père ; ou alors à outrance. Il ne savait pas se doser, se modérer. Son hyperactivité ne l'aidait pas franchement, mais il avait appris à faire avec.

\- Stiles ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

\- Euh... Je n'en ai pas pris de la journée. Il y a du vin ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de prendre de risques.

Son père le jaugea du regard quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

\- Bonne initiative. Mais essaye de te concentrer un peu, tu veux ? Sinon, tu vas passer à côté de ta soirée. Lui sourit-il en se rapprochant et posant une main sur son épaule.

Stiles le fixa, le regard un peu perdu.

\- Mais... et par rapport à Derek ?

Son père soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Stiles. Je vous ai vus interagir le mois dernier, je ne suis pas idiot, ne m'insulte pas. Railla-t-il un moment. Et puis j'ai connu les parents de Derek, et quand on voit Sarah, on ne peut qu'en déduire que c'est un bon gars.

\- ... Oui. Confirma Stiles en hochant la tête.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas ton premier copain.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu. Le rapport avec la conversation ?

\- Et pourtant, c'est le premier que tu veux me présenter "officiellement". Si on oublie Danny, bien entendu.

Ah bah ouais, Danny. Dans son esprit, Stiles avait été obligé de le lui présenter, pour appuyer son coming out. Comme si sa parole ne pouvait pas suffire...

\- C'est sérieux, vous deux.

\- Je l'espère. Murmura le jeune homme.

Son père le fixa et l'attira pour le serrer contre lui. Stiles sourit pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il l'avait dit à Derek, que son père était un nounours. Mais bien sûr, personne ne le croyait.

\- Tu es devenu un adulte responsable. Et pourtant, tu as encore des peurs d'enfant. Marmonna John en le lâchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- ... Désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que John ne le pousse vers la sortie.

\- Allez, rejoins ton chéri.

\- Très bien... _Grand-père _!

\- Stiles !

Le jeune homme s'enfuit dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

* La Marquisette au Citron... Mon cocktail préféré \O/

8 Citron frais, 500g de sucre, 1L de vin blanc, à macérer 24h au frais, puis 1L de crémant et 1L de perrier avant de servir. ( Après les masques pour cheveux - n'est-ce pas Voidonce ? ;D - Mamie Panda se met aux recettes. Huhuhu )

** Aux États-Unis, l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool est de 21 ans ; mais en Californie, il est possible de boire de l'alcool dès 16 ans, en présence d'un adulte et lors d'une réception privée.

* * *

**REPONSES au REVIEWs**

**RyoumaUsami (42)** : Ahaha, je sais, pour le chapitre d'avant, le titre était très très trompeur xD Mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire 8D *aime briser le coeur des fillettes blondes de 5ans, huhuhu* J'espère que ce chapitre va/t'as pluuuuus~

**Guest.1 (42) **: Merci beaucouuuup :D

**Guest.2 (42)** : Ouais, je me suis bien éclaté xD Merci pour ta rev .w.

**Guest.3 (42)** : Han, merci beaucoup .w. Eh bien si, il va bien falloir que je la termine un jour xD Je me la trimbale depuis presque un an déjà ! :O Han, le mariage ? Pas toute de suite en tout cas xD

**lucie (42) **: Héhéhé, merci beaucouuuup ! Il y aura des petits passages en familles, ne t'en fais pas :D Et non, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter, j'ai écrit deux chapitre en plus xD Du coup, je vous tiens la jambe jusqu'à... Bah mi décembre u_u TRUC DE FOLIE ! A la prochaine, et merci beaucoup pour ta review .w.

**Guest.4 (42)** : ( Il y a beaucoup de guest pour ce chapitre dis-donc ! ) Et merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisiiiir ! \O/ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ou t'as déjà plus ! :D

**wouaf (42) **: Han, l'envolée de l'inspiration au pays des licornes... Ca m'est biiiien arrivé dernièrement x) Mais je suis toute de même contente que tu sois passé(e) de fantômes à revieweur \O/ Je suis aussi contente que cette hitoire plaise comme ça, j'veux dire, tu suis depuis 6 mois et tu es toujours là, c'est trpo cool \O/ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant .w. Et pour Lydia, on va la revoir, dan sle chapitre suivant, héhéhé ;)

**CaptainSardine (42) **: Oui, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le coin dis-donc ! EH BIEN OUI ! Oui, je suis désolé, il faut bien que je termine cette histoire à un moment donné xD Désoléééé .O. Mais j'ai plein d'autres truc à vous faire lire ! Omg. Je n'aime pas la chantilly, mais ce que tu me raconte, ça fait grave envie ! Ye souis contente que cela te plaise à ce point :D Et j'espère que tout ce que j'ai prévu pour la fin va te plaire !

**sandrine (42) :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus à ce point là ;D Erica est chou, hein ? .w.

**Dest (42) :** Erica est vraiment adorable, j'adore cette gamine .w. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, merci pour ta review .w.

**Sasunaruchan (42)** : BAH DIS DONC TOI ?! TU ETAIS PASSE OU ?! ATTENTION, TU VAS VOIR TES FESSES ! èOé *kofkof* désolé xD Je suis contente de te retrouver ici ! \O/ Je t'envoie plein de bonne ondes pour ton année ! OUI ! TOUT VA BIEN DANS LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES ! Le leur en tout cas ! :D Parce que là, ça va être que du fluff ( et un peu de sex aussi*kofkof* ) jusqu'à la fin ;D

MON DIEU ! Tu as été la seule a repéré la référence à la merveilleuse fic de Mirajane-Dreams :D J'ai commencé à la lire sur ma tablette, donc pas moyen de la RW, et je l'ai toujours pas terminée - enfin, je ne suis pas encore arrivé au dernier chapitre qu'elle a publié xD - mais voilà, elle est awesome èwé DONC voilà~ Je m'éclate tellement à mettre des références partout x) Ah, le restaurant... Huhuhu xD LE SCAURA EST ENFIN LAAAA ! \O/ Mais oui, la douce Laura n'est pas très forte en amour elle non plus, elle doute pire que son frère, elle ne croit pas en elle. Donc voilà... .w. Ouais je sais, la fin... bientôt, ça m'fait mal au coeur :/ J'essayerais de retenir ton pseudo xD En tout cas, j'espère te revoir très bientôt ! Je te papouille la tronche ^^

**Flo (42) : **Ma Flo... Ma tite Flo. Il est une heure du matin et je viens seulement de voir ton sms U_U Je t'y répondrais demain mais pour répondre à ta question, nope, j'étais pas à solers. Tout simplement parce que mes parents habitent à brie maintenant xD Mais on s'en fout. Bref. J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, c'est dingue X_x ( BREF. La RAR maintenant èé )

Oui, titre trompeur, désolé pour ça xD HUhuhu, je suis contente que tout le monde soit tombé dans le panneau~ Et oui, Laura est une gamine. Une grande gamine... Elle est trop sweet, je l'aime. Oui, la petite phrase " Tu trouveras un amoureux ou une amoureuse", c'est ce que mes parents me sortaient quand j'étais petite, et la même pour ma soeur. On les a prit au mot... Toutes les deux xD ( Bref, là n'est pas le sujet. ) Je suis contente que ta chambre soit remplis de rainbow grace à moi~ J'aime beaucoup les quiproquos, comme tu as pu le constater, héhéhé èwé

Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour le Sterek. Owyeah.

Et oui, c'st pour ça que j'adore tes reviews, tu donnes plein de détails constructifs .w. Tu me manques aussiiii éè Et pour mes vacances, j'en ai pas eu plus que ça... Enfin, c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais ^^

**aurored (43) :** Merci beaucoup, il va mieux déjà :)

**Cleem (43) : **C'est chou hein ? .w.

**Marion (43) :** Je te pardonne *gros câlin* Je suis tout de même touché d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review .w. Et j'espère que tu vas bien ^^

**Guest (43) :** Meurchiii ! Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir :D

**Lou (43) : **N'est-ce pas ? .w. Merci pour ta review :D

* * *

_Je l'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre ! …. Enfin, soyons sérieux deux secondes, voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas du tout abordé ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre au départ xD Un chapitre est devenu trois chapitres... Autant dire, y a encore du boulot avant d'arriver à la fin. Mais ça arrive... Tout doucement, ça arrive. _

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter... Je vous aimes, et merci toujours de me suivre ^^_

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin » :3__


	43. MARQUE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** est toujours au TOP !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• Oui, vous vous dites « _Hey, mais attendez ! Pourquoi elle poste un vendredi, là_ ? » Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est vendredi 13. Et en quoi c'est important ? Bah 13 novembre. Vous avez comprit ? Oui ? Non ? Bah voilà. Ça fait UN AN tout pile que je poste cette histoire.** BON ANNIVERSAIRE, LE PANDA **! \O/ Vous imaginez ?** Un an déjà ! **UNE ANNÉE ENTIÈRE ! Ça me rend toute fluffy \O Bon allez, je vous laisses avec le chapitre .w.

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING M

• Sexy-time, Humour et Fluffy.

• POV Stiles

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUARANTE-DEUX – MARQUE -**

_YUNA - Lullabies [ ADVENTURE CLUB Remix ]_

Stiles était un peu pompette. À lui seul, il avait bu la moitié de la première marmite de Marquisette, et le vin blanc, ainsi que le rouge, avaient tournés tout autour de la table durant le repas. En clair, il était très joyeux. La nuit était tombée, les lumières extérieures et les bougies à la citronnelle avaient été allumées, et le dîner - poulet au barbecue, salade et tarte salée froide - avait été apprécié de tous. Il était presque vingt-trois heures, et le dessert n'était toujours pas sur la table. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire une pause avant de pouvoir engloutir l'énorme gâteau au chocolat que Mélissa avait préparé avec amour.

Ils avaient donc tous quitté la table, mis à part Stiles, qui s'amusait à les observer. À l'autre bout de la table, son père discutait joyeusement avec Mélissa et Raphaël, tandis que Scott les évitait avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Après tout, le jeune homme avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ses parents allaient se remettre ensemble. La cause première de leur divorce avait été la difficulté que Raphaël avait eue à concilier son travail au FBI et sa vie de famille. Alors ils s'étaient séparés, Raphaël partant pour Quantico, mais restant tout de même assez proche de son ex-femme et de son fils. Ainsi, Scott avait grandi avec l'idée que sa mère et son père ne s'aimaient plus.

Malheureusement - ou heureusement, suivant le point de vue -, maintenant que Raphaël avait été muté à Sacramento pour finir sa carrière assis derrière un bureau, Scott avait été obligé de voir la réalité en face : Mélissa et Raphaël n'avaient jamais reconstruit leur vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins d'une heure l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient se remettre ensemble. Scott avait du mal à s'y faire. Et Stiles trouvait ça très amusant.

Cela dit, Scott évitait peut-être de s'approcher un peu trop de ses parents, mais il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça. Après tout, la belle Laura était à ses côtés, et c'était comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle, leur bulle. Stiles se demandait d'ailleurs si Derek et lui avaient l'air aussi niais quand ils se regardaient de la même manière que Laura et Scott.

Dans la maison riaient Isaac, Danny, Lucille et Lydia. Il semblait que ces quatre-là s'étaient bien trouvés - ou retrouvés, si on voulait être précis avec les mots - et Stiles était vraiment heureux de les voir ainsi.

Malgré l'heure qui commençait à être tardive, Erica et Sarah continuaient de jouer, courant dans la maison, puis dans le jardin. Stiles adorait les voir comme ça, elles étaient adorables.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa tempe dans un baiser aérien, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Derek en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, ses pouces caressant doucement sa nuque dans un semblant de massage.

Stiles leva la tête pour lui sourire.

\- Voui !

Puis il fronça les sourcils en réalisant.

\- Tu avais disparu où ?

Derek se glissa sur la chaise d'à côté et s'étira un instant.

\- Parti dans le quartier pour sortir Moon.

Stiles regarda autour d'eux pour réaliser que, en effet, Moon venait d'apparaître dans le tableau qu'il avait pourtant devant les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, la main de Derek ayant trouvé celle de Stiles pour jouer avec.

Lydia apparut soudainement devant eux et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un profond soupir d'exaspération. Elle les fixa quelques instants avant de grimacer.

\- Je vous hais tous ! Pesta-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

Stiles la regarda sans comprendre. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt, tout allait bien, non ? Un regard dans la maison lui apprit qu'une musique plus douce passait alors, et sur la piste de danse improvisée évoluaient Lucille et Isaac, étroitement enlacés.

\- Euh... Lyd'z ? Tout va bien ?

\- Toi, ne me parle pas. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

\- ... Lydia ?

\- Mais tu veux que je te le dise en Russe pour que tu le comprennes ?! Explosa-t-elle.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, attrapa son verre de vin blanc et le sirota sans la quitter des yeux. Il connaissait très bien le ton qu'elle venait d'employer – après tout, il était SON meilleur ami gay, et même elle n'échappait pas au cliché, n'avait strictement aucune pudeur avec lui, pour son plus grand désarroi – et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : La princesse était dans sa mauvaise période du mois, et c'était une très mauvaise idée que de la chercher quand elle était dans cet état. Donc, il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle réalise que son éclat était complètement déplacé. Il vit la réalisation se peindre sur son visage et s'épanouir dans ses prunelles avant qu'elle grimace, fasse la moue et le regarde, des excuses plein les yeux.

\- Et donc ? L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle le fixa et soupira.

\- Isaac et Lucille dégoulinent d'amour par tous les pores de leur peau, le taux de fossettes qu'atteignent Laura et Scott devrait être interdit ; et vous là... vous ! Rha ! Vous me saoulez !

Puis elle détourna le regard, croisant les bras sur sa robe beige en levant le nez, dédaigneuse et royale. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait pu dire qu'elle boudait. Mais on parlait de Lydia Martin, et Lydia Martin ne boudait pas, elle se détournait de la conversation avec froideur.

Stiles cligna quelques instants des paupières.

\- Et Danny ? Demanda-t-il en réalisant seulement son absence.

\- Au téléphone avec sa prochaine cible. Même lui !

Elle soupira de nouveau en posant les deux mains sur la table et se releva. Stiles la regarda faire, effaré.

\- Hey, tu vas où ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas partir juste parce qu'elle était la seule célibataire, si ? Elle le regarda et rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

\- Je vais là où tu ne peux pas aller pour moi, tu permets ?

Et elle rentra dans la maison d'un pas conquérant. Stiles la regarda s'éloigner, tandis que Derek riait.

\- Cette fille est incroyable.

\- Une vraie démone. Confirma Stiles.

\- Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi Laura s'entend aussi bien avec elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, le regard vide. Son esprit était déjà parti autre part, assemblant des infos. Puis un sourire étira ses traits.

\- Et ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est ma meilleure amie. Déclara-t-il en se redressant.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Derek en le voyant faire.

Stiles se pencha et claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Je n'ai pas sa finesse, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Lui apprit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil. Papa ! S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant de John, Mélissa et Raphaël.

Son père tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Dis-moi... personne n'a pensé à inviter Jordan ?

Le Shérif le fixa en plissant les yeux.

\- Si, je m'en suis chargé. Il ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs. Il travaillait jusqu'à ce soir. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Pour rien. Chantonna Stiles en repartant auprès de Derek.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut un Jordan Parrish, tout juste sorti d'une douche bien méritée après son service, qui se présenta tout pimpant à la porte d'entrée. Stiles accueillit le jeune adjoint du Shérif de vingt-sept ans avec un grand sourire et l'embarqua pour le présenter tour à tour à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, en terminant bien sûr par la sulfureuse Lydia.

\- Jordan, voici Lydia. Lydia, voici Jordan. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un truc à montrer à Derek. Bon, bah je vous laisse faire connaissance, j'y vais !

Sautillant jusqu'à Derek, qui n'était pas bien loin, il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et l'entraîna derrière lui, l'embarquant rapidement dans les escaliers avant que Lydia comprenne.

\- SHTESNY CHESTISLAV CARTIGO STILINSKI ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est Szczesny ! Lui répondit-il dans un gloussement en poussant un Derek perdu dans le couloir.

\- REVIENS ICI !

\- J'ai rendez-vous !

Lydia ne les avait pas suivis dans les escaliers, mais Stiles préféra tout de même continuer à pousser Derek jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'y enfermer avec lui. Il avait intérêt à se faire tout petit pour éviter les foudres de la belle demoiselle. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de disparaître aux yeux de tous en compagnie de Derek, hm ?

.*.

Il haletait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il était amusé. Ça, il savait pourquoi. Dos à la porte, il laissa un rire le secouer en posant sa tête contre le bois. Face à lui, Derek le fixait un peu perdu avant de se mettre à rire à son tour.

\- Cette démarche était bancale. Ricana-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais machiavélique.

\- Je sais.

Le jeune père sourit en secouant la tête, un air faussement désœuvré sur le visage. Puis il jeta un regard à la chambre. Plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par les lampadaires dans la rue et par la lune qui se levait doucement, on devinait aisément les meubles. Le bureau, qui était vide de tous papiers, contrairement à l'époque où il vivait encore ici ; le lit une place avec des draps propres ; sa collection de battes de base-ball... Rien n'avait changé. Son père changeait souvent les draps, et aérait tout aussi souvent la pièce. Certes, Stiles habitait maintenant avec Scott, mais il n'était pas rare qu'il décide de dormir chez son père sur un coup de tête, alors John s'occupait de cette pièce comme de toutes les autres dans la maison.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? Demanda alors Derek en se tournant vers lui.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais envie d'un peu d'intimité avec toi.

Derek sourit et se rapprocha. Posant une main sur la porte, juste à côté de la tête de Stiles, il se pencha vers lui.

\- Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme frissonna en le sentant si près, et se tassa un peu plus contre la porte pour feindre une fuite.

\- Hmhum. Confirma-t-il en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Fort bien.

Derek se rapprocha un peu plus, posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de couler son corps contre le sien, le plaquant doucement mais fermement contre la porte. Stiles sourit légèrement et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. C'était incroyable la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait le faire frissonner, juste comme ça, avec un souffle, un geste. Se cambrant un peu plus contre le bois, Stiles voulait sentir Derek un peu plus contre lui, il voulait tout, plus, à jamais. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs, laissant une traînée de feu à travers la fine chemise pourpre que Scott lui avait donnée le matin même de la part de Lydia.

L'alcool dans le sang de Stiles attisait ses sens et sa faim, alors que les doigts de Derek trouvaient un chemin jusqu'à sa peau pour le frôler. Le jeune homme mordit tendrement ses lèvres afin de se venger, jouant sensuellement avec sa langue pour capturer le gémissement discret qui échappa à Derek. Il prit son visage en coupe pour approfondir l'échange, s'écartant de la porte pour se coller à lui, cherchant à se fondre dans sa peau. Progressivement, le baiser passa de douces retrouvailles à un feu dévorant leurs entrailles, les rendant fébriles et précipités. Leurs gestes n'avaient plus rien de chastes, ils ne cherchaient que plus de frictions, de passion. Se séparant un instant de ses lèvres, Stiles inspira profondément pour palier le manque d'air alors qu'il poussait doucement Derek sur son lit d'enfance. Le jeune père tomba entre les draps, les froissant au passage et le regarda sous ses longs cils noirs, sourire en coin. Stiles le lui rendit et grimpa à son tour sur le lit, l'emprisonnant entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu m'as manqué... Lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Derek fredonna un instant, glissant ses mains dans son dos, puis autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer et le faire tomber sur lui. Stiles soupira de plaisir en sentant le renflement sous le pantalon de Derek contre sa hanche, et glisser sa cuisse entre les siennes pour accentuer leur frottement arracha un grognement de plaisir au jeune père, l'électrisant. Les mains de Derek glissèrent à l'arrière de ses jambes pour enfoncer leurs doigts dans le tissu rêche du jeans.

\- P'tain, Derek. Gémit Stiles en le sentant agripper ses fesses pour le plaquer contre lui.

Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour lui mordiller la peau, il plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes, frictionnant leurs érections comprimées dans leurs pantalons respectifs. Derek eut un hoquet.

\- On ne va quand même pas faire ça ici ? Haleta-t-il contre les lèvres de Stiles.

\- Tu rigoles ? Avoir un mec aussi beau et sexy dans ma chambre d'ado, à ma merci sur le lit qui a vu mes premiers émois ; avec en plus, des gens en bas susceptibles de nous entendre ou pire, nous surprendre ? C'est mon putain de fantasme numéro 4 mêlé au numéro 7.

\- Seulement le q-quatrième et le septième ? Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus. Bégaya Derek en cherchant un peu d'air.

\- Huhum. D'autres choses à faire plus intéressantes dans l'instant. Grogna le jeune homme en s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui.

Il lui vola un baiser rapide avant de poser sa bouche sur la gorge offerte, aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres, mordillant l'épiderme, arrachant un grognement mêlé à un gémissement à son amant. Stiles glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant les mèches ; puis les glissa sur son torse, pinçant un téton au passage. Derek se cambra entre ses cuisses. Le jeune homme grogna de plaisir. Habituellement, les rôles étaient inversés mais Derek semblait bien content d'être à sa merci totale, pour une fois. Stiles était extatique, il avait envie de Derek, il avait besoin de Derek, maintenant, tout de suite. Pas le temps de se mettre à l'aise. Se redressant sur ses genoux, il appuya sa paume contre la bosse de Derek, avant de batailler un instant avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il voulait sentir les muscles de son ventre contre lui, sa chaleur. Il sentit Derek frémir encore une fois, glissant ensuite ses mains dans ses cheveux, les posant sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et lui mordre les lèvres.

\- Ils... ils vont nous entendre. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as donc intérêt à être discret. Lui répondit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture du pantalon... ce pantalon !

\- Il m'énerve ce pantalon. Grogna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce pantalon t'a fait ?

\- Il te fait un cul de rêve, c'est inacceptable !

Derek réussit à rire avant de lever les hanches pour rencontrer la main de Stiles, quémandant des caresses. Le jeune homme souffla son prénom contre sa bouche avant de lui happer les lèvres. La main de Derek agrippa sa nuque pour l'emporter dans un baiser renversant.

\- Hey, Derek, tu peux lâcher ton petit-ami deux secondes ? C'est l'heure du gâteau !

\- Oh my god ! Mais on a quoi avec le timing de merde, ce soir ?! S'écria Stiles en se redressant d'un coup, exaspéré.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Laura éclata de rire et frappa de nouveau.

\- Allez, descendez rapidement, on n'attend plus que vous.

Puis ils l'entendirent descendre rapidement les marches de l'escalier. Stiles cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de soupirer et de poser son front sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Je suis maudit. Marmonna-t-il.

Sous lui, Derek eut un rire, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- On devrait se redresser.

\- Pas envie de bouger...

\- Stiles, te sentir comme ça contre moi ne m'aide vraiment pas à me calmer.

\- ... C'est de ta faute, aussi.

Le jeune père lui embrassa la tempe avant de le repousser doucement.

Stiles soupira de frustration en s'asseyant au bord du lit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se frictionner le crâne. Penser à tout, sauf à Derek. Sa défunte grand-mère en tutu. Son ancien coach de Lacrosse. Des petits chatons. Ah, presque. Des cadavres de petits chatons ?

Le jeune homme eut une grimace.

Ouais, ça devrait suffire.

Il inspira doucement en se relevant, passant ses mains sur ses habits pour les défroisser, mais c'était peine perdue. Et Derek n'était pas mieux loti, bien qu'il ait l'air plus calme que lui. De toute manière, leurs envies et leur - presque - occupation étaient inscrites sur leur visage. Avec un nouveau soupir, Stiles ouvrit la porte sur le couloir lumineux, prêt à descendre les escaliers, mais Derek le retint par le poignet, l'attirant une dernière fois contre lui pour l'embrasser doucement, tendrement.

\- Allons affronter les fauves. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avec un sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête en le regardant, les yeux pétillants, et attrapa sa main pour le tirer à sa suite. Il lui dirait tout à l'heure, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Mais il l'aimait son homme. Il l'aimait vraiment.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés en bas que Laura les sépara, se mettant entre eux deux pour se pendre à leurs bras.

\- Vous êtes des bêtes, vous le savez ça ?

Son frère la regarda en haussant un simple sourcil, mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté. Fredonna la jeune femme en appuyant sa main dans le cou de Derek.

Stiles sursauta et se pencha pour regarder.

\- Eh bah putain. Jura-t-il joyeusement.

Sur la peau claire du cou de Derek dénotait très clairement un bleu bien rond, tirant sur violet et piqué de points rouges. Un magnifique suçon en bonne et due forme, que Derek ne pouvait cacher. Le jeune père fronça les sourcils en passant sa main dessus et réalisa ce que ce devait être. Il fixa Stiles, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Tu voulais marquer ton territoire ? Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu avais beaucoup de concurrence.

\- Toi, tu ne connais pas assez bien Danny. Marmonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était mortifié, tout le monde allait voir ce suçon ! Et... d'un autre côté, il ressentait aussi une bouffée non négligeable de contentement. Derek n'avait pas tort, il était plutôt fier de voir sa marque sur le cou de son homme. Peut-être devrait-il rajouter « _marquage de territoire_ » à sa liste de « _fantasmes-à-faire-absolument_ ». Et avec Derek. Un collier de suçons autour de son si joli cou, ÇA, c'était une idée.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, les garçons. Déclara Laura en éclatant de rire, coupant Stiles dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge puis bomba le torse.

Ouais, le suçon était canon.

.*.

Le gâteau au chocolat avait été délicieux.

Certes, ça n'avait été que de la pure gourmandise et... concrètement, ils s'étaient tous pété le bide. Derek et Lucille avaient bien tenté de freiner la gloutonnerie de leur fille respective, mais c'était trop demander à des fillettes de quatre ans. Elles avaient été les plus gourmandes et Derek et Stiles étaient sûrs que Sarah allait être malade. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup touché au plat de résistance et n'avait pris que la moitié d'une part... Mais on parlait de Sarah, de ses grands yeux bleus innocents et de sa bouille d'ange, dixit Stiles. Et celui-ci n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu son père lui donner discrètement une cuillerée de son gâteau. Et Mélissa avait fait la même chose. Et puis, il y avait eu Laura, Scott, Danny, Lydia... Bref, elle avait fait le tour de la table pour piocher dans l'assiette de chacun. Stiles en avait glissé deux mots à Derek, qui avait attrapé sa fille pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais Erica voulait jouer, alors elles étaient reparties toutes les deux.

Puis il y avait eu les présents. Son père lui offrit le dernier Stephen King ainsi qu'un Lovecraft qu'il avait déjà lu mais qu'il n'avait pas dans sa bibliothèque, _Le Mythe de Cthulhu_. Mélissa et Raphaël, sous le conseil avisé de leur fils, lui avait acheté la dernière saison de Game of Thrones - et Stiles comprenait soudainement pourquoi Scott avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de l'acheter - ; Lucille lui donna son livre préféré, voulant partager avec lui cette histoire qui l'avait emmenée si loin ; Isaac avait dégoté la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux - Stiles avait déjà le premier tome, mais Isaac n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, c'était énorme comme cadeau !

Puis ce fut le tour des tarés.

Scott lui avait trouvé un T-Shirt « _Dammit Jim ! I'm a Doctor, not a [ INSERT WORK HERE ] »_ et un sac noir «_ The angels has the phone box !_ » qui le fit bien rire. Laura, l'ayant très bien cerné, avait quant à elle trouvé un T-Shirt «_ Keep calm, don't blink, call the Winchesters and text Sherlock !_ », qu'il avait prévu de mettre dès le lendemain.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Danny et ses deux achats.

Tenant les deux bouts de tissu de chaque côté de sa tête pour les regarder tour à tour, Stiles fixa ensuite son ami qui se bidonnait face à ses trouvailles.

\- ... « _I'm a Unicorn._ »

Le t-shirt était un débardeur blanc, une coupe lâche avec un imprimé de licorne cocaïnée sur fond de galaxie psychédélique.

\- .. Et «_ I'm not a Princess, I'm a Khaleesi_ »

Le T-Shirt avait beau être d'une coupe masculine - et un peu dans le même style que le précédent -, c'était définitivement un t-shirt pour nana : la tête de Daenerys Targaryen était en noir et blanc, comme en ombre chinoise, et était affublée d'affriolantes lunettes rayées roses, de jolies lettrines toutes en courbes et en volutes.

\- ... Tu cherches vraiment à faire de ma virilité une légende avec ces t-shirts, non ? Déclara-t-il sous les rires de ses amis.

\- Oh, arrête de faire ta Drama Queen, tu les adores déjà.

\- ... Je plaide coupable.

Quant à Lydia...

\- Ooooowh, Daenerys est adorable comme ça !

Un petit dessin dans le style chibi représentait la maman des dragons, des flammes sortant de ses yeux, hurlant «_ Where are my Dragons ?!_ »... Sauf que...

\- ... Attends, ça, c'est VRAIMENT un T-shirt de femme. Réalisa-t-il en regardant la coupe du haut.

Lydia, son menton dans le creux de sa paume, haussa une épaule et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

\- Bah quoi ? Comme ça, je pourrai te le piquer. Comme tous tes autres t-shirts, d'ailleurs.

\- ... Que c'est gentil et pas du tout intéressé, comme cadeau. Railla-t-il, tout de même content. Il ne pourrait jamais le porter, mais il était cool.

Puis la petite Sarah avait quitté les jambes de son père pour gambader jusqu'à lui, tenant dans ses bras un gros présent qui semblait lourd, au vu de la minutie et de la concentration peintes sur son visage pour éviter de le faire tomber. Stiles la déchargea de son fardeau avec un grand sourire, attrapant le petit carton. « _J'aurai autre chose à t'offrir, en privé, mais j'espère que ceci te plaira. D_. » Il chercha à ne pas sourire un peu plus en lisant l'écriture de Derek, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors il posa le petit mot sur la table et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet.

\- OH MON DIEU !

Ok, Derek le connaissait trop bien pour son bien ! Et il y avait beaucoup trop de bien dans cette phrase !

Dans ses mains se trouvait le livre premier du Dictionnaire infernal*, une traduction amateur qui semblait de bonne qualité*, à en croire les premières pages, ainsi que les illustrations qui étaient dans la version originale et qu'il avait déjà aperçues en faisant des recherches sur le livre en question. Et il n'avait parlé à Derek de sa frustration de le trouver seulement en français qu'une seule fois. Une seule petite fois, et Derek lui en avait trouvé une copie. Incroyable !

Il étant en train de lire un passage sur le démon Abraxas quand son père lui arracha le livre des mains.

\- Il est hors de question que tu termines la soirée le nez plongé dans ton bouquin, gamin !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré tandis que l'assemblée tentait d'étouffer un rire devant sa mine boudeuse. Piqué à vif, Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et se laissa aller contre sa chaise.

Il était un incompris.

.*.

Lydia avait tiré Stiles sur la piste de danse et l'avait complètement vidé, avant que Derek vole à sa rescousse en le prenant comme partenaire pour un slow improvisé. Éreinté, le jeune homme s'était détaché de lui pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé, jetant un regard bienveillant sur les deux petites roulées en boule dans le sofa.

Sarah et Erica s'étaient endormies sur le canapé collé contre le mur, vers minuit. Stiles les regarda en souriant et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Erica qui poussa un petit grognement et roula sur le dos en ouvrant la bouche, le faisant rire. À ses côtés, Sarah bougea un peu, Erica l'ayant bousculée en gigotant sur le canapé. La petite brune ouvrit des yeux brumeux et se redressa, ses longs cheveux noirs en pagaille autour de sa tête pour regarder son baby-sitter. Il lui sourit doucement.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hocha un peu la tête avant de frissonner. Stiles se redressa en la voyant descendre du canapé et se poser devant lui.

\- Tu as froid ?

Elle le fixa comme si elle ne le voyait pas et leva les bras vers lui. Stiles cligna des paupières puis sourit en l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour la hisser sur ses genoux. Elle bougea un instant pour glisser sa tête dans son cou, enfouit son pouce dans sa bouche et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Stiles soupira d'aise en la drapant de ses bras, passant doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit la main de Sarah se refermer sur sa chemise puis, plus rien. Elle s'était rendormie.

Il resta un long moment comme ça, bien installé dans le canapé en écoutant le marmonnement discret des gens en harmonie avec la musique, offrant un cadre doux et agréable.

Lucille s'approcha de lui en souriant, puis s'accroupit au côté de sa fille pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle caressa doucement sa joue jusqu'à ce que la petite ouvre les yeux.

\- On va y aller, mon poussin. Lui dit sa mère d'une voix calme.

Erica marmonna quelque chose, un savant mélange de « _J'veux pas partir_ » et de « _Z'ai encore envie de danser_ », qui amusa sa mère. Derek les rejoignit, cherchant sa propre fille des yeux un instant avant de la remarquer dans les bras de Stiles. Il sourit et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

\- Je pense que l'on ne va pas tarder non plus. Déclara-t-il en voyant sa fille bien installée contre son baby-sitter et profondément plongée dans son sommeil.

Stiles hocha la tête en la regardant à son tour. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage d'une main douce et lui embrassa le front pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit bien les yeux mais n'écouta pas son père qui lui demanda de se lever pour mettre son manteau. Non, au contraire, elle plissa les yeux avant de faire la grimace et de secouer la tête, se collant un peu plus à Stiles. Derek fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit à son tour, lui déclarant doucement qu'ils allaient rentrer et qu'elle verrait Stiles le lendemain. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement, fermant très fort les paupières en collant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, qui resta interdit.

\- Bah, _Monkey_, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il avant de se figer.

Il sentait le visage de Sarah se coller un peu plus contre son cou et de grosses larmes glisser le long de sa peau. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et passa sa main dans son dos en se redressant.

\- Hey, ma puce...

Il essaya de la détacher mais elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et serra un peu plus fort. Stiles regarda Derek en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Elle pleure...

Derek sursauta et s'assit à ses côtés, caressant la tête de sa fille en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Stiles la serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser partir.

\- Il va bien falloir, pourtant.

Stiles réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux me déposer en chemin, si tu veux.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir si tôt non plus. Déclara Derek.

Le jeune homme regarda autour d'eux.

\- Oh, tu sais, les gens ne vont pas tarder. Mélissa est déjà en train de faire la vaisselle.

Derek le regarda, peu sûr. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un me dépose, ma Jeep est chez moi.

Le jeune père le regarda puis caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Ok. Abdiqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Stiles. Je vais chercher les manteaux.

\- Étage, deuxième chambre. Lui indiqua le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Il resta un tout petit moment installé sur le canapé avant de resserrer sa prise et de se lever, Sarah toujours contre lui. Il l'installa confortablement dans le creux de sa hanche et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

\- Je viens avec vous. Ça te va, _Monkey_ ?

Elle renifla, pleurant toujours silencieusement mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il sourit doucement puis essuya les grosses larmes de son pouce. Il ignorait si c'était un caprice, ou autre chose, mais c'était assez étrange de la voir pleurer comme ça, « sans raison ». Puis il alla dans le jardin, souhaitant une bonne soirée à tout le monde, son père ayant rassemblé tous ses présents dans un grand sac. Puis il rejoignit Derek dans l'entrée, qui avait ramené sa veste et celle de sa fille, qu'ils lui enfilèrent - un peu difficilement, étant donné qu'elle refusait toujours de lâcher Stiles. Derek partit dire au revoir à tout le monde tandis que Lucille - Erica endormie dans ses bras - et Stiles - toujours fermement agrippé par Sarah - allaient s'installer dans la voiture. Puis ils partirent enfin, dans un silence et une quiétude agréable.

Malheureusement, durant le trajet, Sarah commença à bouger contre Stiles, recommençant à pleurer. Et au vu de son teint pâle, de ses grimaces et de ses grognements, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

\- Derek... Sarah va être malade.

Le jeune père serra les mains sur son volant et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur.

\- Oh non, ma puce, s'il te plaît... Gémit-il.

Stiles caressa doucement son dos et la regarda, soucieux.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Chuchota-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en plaquant sa main sur son ventre. Elle pleura de plus belle. Stiles releva le menton et se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Derek, c'est ton appartement qui est le plus près, dépose-nous.

\- Quoi ? Mais, et toi ?

\- Derek, dépose-nous chez toi, ramène Erica et Lucille. Je m'occupe de Sarah. J'appellerai Scott pour qu'il vienne me chercher quand tu rentreras.

\- Je... Ouais, ok.

Il fit demi-tour, s'engagea dans une rue et se gara rapidement devant chez lui. Stiles demanda doucement à Sarah de descendre sur le trottoir. Elle le fit, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés et de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu as les clés ? Lui demanda Derek.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et fit cliqueter son trousseau de clés, où trônait celle de l'appartement de Derek. Elle n'avait plus bougé depuis le jour où Derek la lui avait confiée, quand il avait commencé à travailler pour lui. Le jeune père hocha la tête, se tourna vers Lucille et Erica puis jeta un regard inquiet à la petite Sarah qui se blottissait contre les jambes de son baby-sitter.

\- Je... je fais vite. Déclara-t-il.

\- Nan, nan, nan. Tu ne vas pas vite. Tu les ramènes, sans faire le fou au volant, et tu reviens tout aussi doucement. Tu respectes les limitations de vitesse. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de Sarah, d'accord ?

Derek grimaça.

\- Oui, monsieur le fils du Shérif.

Stiles eut un rire avant de faire un signe de tête.

\- Allez, zou. Plus vite parti, plus vite rentré.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Sarah toujours contre lui, il l'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine après avoir allumé les lumières. Elle pleurait toujours, se frottant le ventre en geignant un peu. Il posa doucement sa main sur son front pour voir si elle avait de la température, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il l'envoya aux toilettes, puis lui fit boire tout doucement un verre d'eau, avant de la mettre en pyjama et de l'installer dans son lit. Il lui conseilla de se mettre sur le côté et la borda.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ?

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et paraissait plus fatiguée que malade. Elle le regarda et hocha un peu la tête. Stiles l'entoura de toutes ses peluches - d'accord, ça ne faisait pas grand chose pour les maux de ventre, mais c'était bon pour le moral - et entreprit de lui raconter d'une voix douce une petite histoire pour l'endormir.

Moins de deux minutes après, elle s'était endormie.

* * *

*Le titre complet de ce livre que je rêve d'avoir ? « _Dictionnaire infernal »_ ou « _Bibliothèque Universelle sur les êtres, les personnages, les livres, les faits et les choses, qui tiennent aux apparitions, à la magie, au commerce de l'enfer, aux divinations, aux sciences secrètes, aux grimoires, aux prodiges, aux erreurs et aux préjugés, aux traditions et aux contes populaires, aux superstitions diverses, et généralement à toutes les croyances merveilleuses, surprenantes, mystérieuses et surnaturelles_ » ( À mes souhaits ). Tout ça pour dire que j'ai dit que c'était une traduction non officielle, tout simplement parce que ce bouquin à été censuré de nombreuses fois en France, pour les thèmes et sujets abordés ; Donc, n'ayant pas trouvé de version en anglais en cherchant sur le net, j'en ai déduit, peut-être à tort, qu'il n'est pas traduit aux States. Mais comme c'est une référence, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que, s'il n'y a en effet aucune boîte d'ed' aux USA qui ait décidé de s'occuper de sa publication, peut-être y a-t-il des traductions amateurs qui traînent. Il est tellement simple de faire imprimer un bouquin via internet.

* * *

**REPONSES au REVIEWs**

**Guest** : Euh... Merci :D

**Lucie** : Ouais, mi décembre, c'est dingue, hein ? Pfiou... Cela dit, si on oublie les bonus, c'est finis dans deux/trois chapitres x) J'espère que cette suite te plait .w.

**Flo** : Hellow hellow miss~ *câlin* Ahahaha xD Nooon, elle ne tape pas l'incruste xD Mais tu as tout à fait comprit pourquoi j'ai choisit Michonne comme titre xD Pourquoi elle ? Parce que je l'adore. Enfin j'veux dire, elle est ultra badass ( j'ai pas encore eu le temps de rattraper mon retard, j'en suis toujours au début de la saison 3, donc chuuuuut ! Pas de spoil ! ) Bref ;) Alors ouais, en effet, Stiles le dit enfin à son popa, pour lui et Derek x) Un dernier point que Stiles doit dire à Derek ? Nooon, point du tout, je ne vois paaaas de quoi tu parles ~ ( Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il va lui dire Je t'aime. Et comme tu l'as bien dit, il leur faut un sacré coup d'pouce... Huhuhuhu, bref, rien ne va se passer comme il le voulait xD ) - Je me suis rendue compte qu'écrire du point de vue de Stiles me convient beaucoup. Je fonctionne comme ça, j'écris, j'écris, je pars dans des délires et a un moment donné je me dis " Merde, je m'éloigne complètement du sujet ! " et pouf. Je me reconnecte au chapitre et donc, Stiles se reconnecte à la réalité x) Bref. Arf, ma marquisette au citron, AHAHAHA ! Je t'inviterais un de ses 4 à un rassemblement d'ma famille pour te faire goûter, c'est une TUE-RIE ! J'adore.

Tu es malade ? éè *gros câlin*

Attend.

WAIT, WHAT ?! Tu as réussis à trouver quelqu'un dans ta classe qui me lit ?! OO VRAIMENT ?!

JE VEUX QU'ELLE SE DÉNONCE ! Enfin, qu'elle me dise un tit coucou quoi :D ... A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas. ( Hey, y a quelqu'un qui connaît une Flo parmi vous ? Hm ? ) Oh, et puis il faut que tu me dises comment tu en es arrivé à savoir ça ! xD Et en tout cas, je suis ultra contente de plaire à ceux qui n'aiment pas les UAs habituellement, je trouve ça trop fun .w. Bref. J'espère que tu vas un peu mieux, miss. Je te papouille, et j'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt. *gros câlin*

* * *

_Huhuhu. Que vous dire de plus ? … Hm... Le panda a un an, ma page a atteins les 100 likes, je vous prépare un petit truc pour Noël et je n'ai toujours pas rouvert le chapitre 6 des Direwolves. Cela dit, j'ai plein d'OS a moitié écrit qui attendent désespérément que je me intéresse de nouveau à eux :O Un jour, je vais les reprendre .w. En tout cas... Merci pour toutes vos reviews ( Oui, c'est de l'ironie. J'ai plus la force de me plaindre ) Bref. Je retourne à mon chapitre suivant. La suite arrivera ( je l'espère ) le lundi 23 novembre avec au menu, du sexy-time, de situation totalement ridicule comme ils ont l'habitude de nous offrir, et un p'tit peu d'fluff avec Sarah. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;) A la prochaine ! _

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MÊME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S² : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin » :3__


	44. CLÉ

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** a encore supporter mes chapitres morcelés et beaucoup trop long X_x

**• **C'est le chapitre le plus long de cette histoire. Pfiou !

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• [ H.S SUR CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ À PARIS LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ] Premièrement, je vais bien. Ça m'a étrangement touché que certains-certaines d'entre vous qui avaient retenus que j'habitais à Paris se sont tout de suite inquiétés pour moi. Sachez que je vais bien physiquement. Merci tout de même :/ Ensuite, je dois vous avouer que je suis juste très chanceuse. Je devais sortir ce soir là, aller boire un verre avec un ami. Sauf que le lendemain, je devais voir deux amies que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, et qui habitent dans la ville de mon enfance. Donc, j'ai annulé ma sortie et je me suis dit que c'était mieux que j'aille chez mes parents vendredi soir plutôt que samedi après-midi chose que je fais habituellement. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans que je dormais un vendredi soir chez mes parents. Et ça n'a tenu qu'à un coup de tête. Parce qu'il faut savoir que, sans vous donner mon adresse exact, j'habite beaucoup trop près de ce qui s'est passé pour que ce ne soit pas ultra angoissant. Et je ne dis pas que j'habite près en mode « J'habite dans le même arrondissement », non non. J'habite dans la même rue qu'une des fusillades et je peux rejoindre les autres à pieds sans soucis. Et ceux qui me connaissent savent très bien à quel point j'évite de marcher le plus possible. Bref. Deuxièmement... Je n'ai rien à dire. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que mes pensées vont aux familles des victimes et aux blessés mais.. Même pas. Je suis affreuse ? Bah écoutez, chacun réagit différemment. Moi, je réagis en faisant l'autruche. Je fais des détours pour aller à la fac pour ne pas passer devant ou a côté de ce qui s'est passé, je n'y penses pas, je m'occupe autrement. Faire l'autruche jusqu'au bout. C'est trop pour moi, je préféré occulter. Donc je vous offre du fluff, ça me fait penser à autre chose et ça vous permet – je l'espère – de vous évader le temps d'un instant. [ FIN HS DEPRIMANT ]

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING M

• POV Stiles

• Sex, sexy, sexedysex, SEXE SEXE ! Et un peu de fluffy à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUARANTE-TROIS – CLÉ -**

_JAYMES YOUNG – What should I do_

Stiles était tombé dans les bras de Morphée sans s'y attendre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il émergea qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi. La bouche pâteuse, l'esprit en vrac, ce fut la chaleur d'une couverture sur le corps qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Son cou craqua un peu tandis qu'il se redressait doucement. Une petite grimace, un regard alentour dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce bel Apollon debout dans la cuisine, en train de se désaltérer. Sérieusement, c'était vraiment possible d'être aussi sexy en ne buvant qu'un verre d'eau ? Stiles bâilla un peu et chercha son portable à tâtons pour regarder l'heure. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'appel manqué de son colocataire/meilleur ami.

« _Désolé, vieux. J'me suis endormi sur le canapé de Derek, la petite était malade. Tu peux passer me chercher ? _»

Quelques secondes après, il recevait une réponse.

« _Rhooo, raba- joie. Te voyant pas à l'appart', j'en ai profité, moi... D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire la même chose ! Demain, c'est le week-end, passe la nuit avec ton homme ;)_ »

«_ Il y a Sarah … dans la pièce d'à côté. Et elle est malade._ »

« _Elle dort ?_ »

« _Bah... ouais ?_ »

« _Alors, sois silencieux._ »

« _Dude, sérieusement..._ »

« _Je calfeutre la porte, j'te veux pas à l'appart' du week-end !_ »

« _… TRAÎTRE !_ »

« _NE RENTRE PAS !_ »

Stiles regarda son téléphone avant de soupirer bruyamment en laissant reposer sa tête contre le canapé et son bras dans le vide. Un mouvement dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Chuchota doucement Derek.

Le jeune homme se redressa, enroulé dans sa couverture et tituba jusqu'à lui, encore un peu dans les vapes.

\- Nan. J'ai eu soudainement plus chaud. Merci pour la couverture.

Derek le regarda, sourit, et détourna la tête en rougissant doucement. Stiles le regarda et sourit tendrement. S'approchant de quelques pas du comptoir qui le séparait désormais de son petit-ami, il s'étira en bâillant.

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, une petite demi-heure. Lui répondit Derek avec un petit sourire, son regard s'attardant sur la partie de son abdomen dévoilée dans son étirement.

\- Merde, t'aurais dû me réveiller, désolé... Soupira Stiles en se mordant la lèvre.

Derek le fixa de son regard profond et pénétrant, et Stiles frissonna sous ses yeux incroyables. Le père haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire à se damner.

\- Stiles, tu dormais comme un bien heureux. Je suis taciturne, pas sadique.

\- Né, très drôle. Bougonna Stiles avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Sarah dort profondément, elle n'a pas eu de mal à s'endormir. Mais bon, ce sera soupe et pain pour quelques jours, elle a beaucoup trop mangé.

Derek contourna le comptoir pour enlacer le plus jeune qui ne put retenir un sourire quand il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu es parfait... Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles frissonna alors que son cerveau commençait à se faire la malle. Il était toujours plongé dans une sorte de torpeur, et le corps chaud de Derek contre lui ne l'aidait en rien pour sortir de cet état bienveillant. Hum, il était bien, là... Son envie de lui avouer clairement ses sentiments revint soudainement à la charge, le prenant de court. Alors, oui, en effet, il était très bien, là, Derek le tenant par la taille, ses bras autour de son cou, il était soudainement bien réveillé. Et ces trois mots, ces trois petits mots qui le terrorisaient se pressaient contre ses lèvres, voulaient sortir et exploser au visage souriant de Derek. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Enfin si, c'était un bon moment mais, une fois de plus, Stiles flanchait. Il voulait tout planifier, pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était merveilleux ; mais tout de suite, il était trop pris de court pour faire ça bien. Son esprit fourmillait de partout, il n'était pas serein, son hyperactivité reprenant le dessus et, maintenant que l'alcool dans son sang s'était dissipé, son impulsivité reprenait le dessus. Et dans cet état, il était bien capable de tout foirer. Il voulait tout préparer pour que ce soit parfait... Alors, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il inspira doucement en faisant légèrement glisser ses lèvres sur celles de Derek puis se recula, lui arrachant un haussement de sourcil surpris.

\- Je... vais y aller.

Il ne savait pas trop comment. Repartir à pied ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus proche déjà, chez lui, ou chez son père ? Hm, petit dilemme ! Derek le fixa un instant et se rapprocha, faisant reculer Stiles contre le comptoir. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, Derek l'embrassant légèrement, mais assez pour le frustrer.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- … Hm, hm.

\- C'est un oui ou un non, ça ? Susurra-t-il contre le pavillon de son oreille.

Stiles frissonna en se mordillant la lèvre alors que Derek se redressait un instant.

\- Et où est-ce que tu irais, hm ? Tu n'as pas de véhicule, je ne peux pas laisser Sarah seule à l'appartement, et surtout, j'ai reçu un appel plus que suspect de Laura qui demandait, l'air de rien, où tu étais.

Hm, Stiles comprenait mieux le refus de Scott que de le voir à l'appartement. Profiteur. Les mains de Derek se firent brûlantes sur ses flancs.

\- Tu-tu es un monstre, Hale.

\- Dois-je vraiment te supplier pour que tu restes avec moi ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce n'était plus le temps de jouer.

\- N'allons pas jusqu'à cet extrême, veux-tu ?

La voix de Derek n'est qu'un murmure, mais dans cette cuisine à peine éclairée, c'était comme si sa voix de ténor sortait de tous les coins, déversant un torrent de lave dans les veines de Stiles. Celui-ci grogna un instant avant de se jeter sur lui comme un affamé. Derek sourit contre ses lèvres, sans aucun doute content de la tournure des événements avant de se plonger à son tour dans le baiser. Le sort en était jeté, ce n'était plus le moment de penser. Les mains de Derek glissaient sur lui, agrippant un peu ses vêtements, pour s'échouer enfin à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il l'attira contre lui et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir, s'installant d'emblée entre ses jambes. Stiles n'allait pas se plaindre non plus, c'était sa place, et le sentir contre lui était génial.

Derek l'embrassait désormais férocement, attisant son envie, son plaisir, son besoin d'être encore plus près de lui. Le jeune homme se laissa fondre dans ses bras alors que son amant l'attirait un peu plus contre son torse, si bien qu'une feuille de papier aurait été incapable de passer entre eux deux. Impatient, Stiles glissa ses mains sous cette chemise impeccable pour caresser sa peau, tandis que les lèvres de Derek agrippaient tendrement la chair de son cou pour goûter sa saveur. À travers ses paupières mi-closes, Stiles fixait le suçon violacé qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et de nouveau, une vague de satisfaction le traversa. Lorsque les dents de Derek se mêlèrent au baiser sur sa gorge, et qu'il sentit sa langue le toucher, il ne put retenir un gémissement en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Ah p'tain, Der' ! Atta, atta.. P-pas ici... Haleta-t-il.

Derek se stoppa un instant avant de le mordre plus fermement là où il l'embrassait un peu plus tôt, arrachant un cri surpris, mais néanmoins plaisant, à Stiles. Un temps d'arrêt avant qu'il ne se mette à rire, bientôt suivi par Derek, toujours glissé contre lui.

\- Quand je te dis « pas ici », je ne parle pas de la pièce, abruti. Sarah pourrait nous surprendre.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle dormait...

\- Oui, mais—

\- Bon, d'accord !

Derek se détacha et commença à disparaître dans le couloir, laissant Stiles en plan... sur le plan de travail. De la cuisine. Mais, quoi ?! Le jeune homme cligna des paupières et se laissa glisser sur le sol, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Mais à quoi jouait Derek ?! Celui-ci réapparut justement.

\- Je commence sans toi ?

Stiles le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se foutait de lui, non ?

\- Genre, tu ne m'emmènes même pas dans ta chambre, façon princesse ?

\- Est-ce que tu es une princesse ?

\- … Non. Mais là n'est pas la question. Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Et puis, tu connais la route.

\- …

\- D'accord, je me passerai de toi alors.

Et Derek disparut une nouvelle fois avec un sourire canaille. Stiles sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek, petit salopiot, reviens ici ! Grogna-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir après avoir éteint les lumières de la cuisine.

Il entendait des ricanements qui venaient de la chambre de Derek. Il soupira. Par souci de perfection, Stiles entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de Sarah et la regarda dormir un instant, à la lumière de sa petite veilleuse en forme d'ourson. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et une paire de lèvres se posa sur la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Il frissonna doucement alors que les mains de Derek s'égaraient sous les plis de sa chemise.

\- Ah, bah oui, faisons cela ici, quelle bonne idée ! Chuchota-t-il en rougissant.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Derek rire contre lui. Refermant doucement la porte, le jeune père le plaqua délicatement contre la surface dure pour reprendre sa douce torture dans son cou. Stiles ferma les yeux en souriant, posa son front contre le bois et se laissa submerger par cette douceur, comme des brises de plaisir, qui l'assaillaient tout doucement, petit à petit, effritant méthodiquement sa patience. Derek se frottait contre lui et il pouvait sentir la bosse dans son pantalon se presser délicieusement dans le creux de ses reins, éveillant ses sens. Il se détacha de la porte pour se retourner et l'embrasser en l'attrapant par les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Ce salaud avait commencé à se déshabiller sans lui ! Incroyable !

Derek l'attrapa par la ceinture pour le tirer à sa suite, direction la chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser, de capturer son souffle, de lui faire perdre la tête. Ils eurent un peu de mal à arriver jusque dans la chambre puisqu'ils se plaquaient mutuellement contre chaque mur qui se présentait à eux pour se frotter l'un à l'autre comme des putains d'ados lors de leur première fois. Au terme de nombreux efforts, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce, mais n'eurent pas la force de se séparer... ou plutôt, l'envie de se séparer. Stiles réussit à débarrasser Derek de sa chemise, tandis que celui-ci s'attaquait à la sienne. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent son cou avec délice, et Stiles gémit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Les mains de Derek parcouraient son ventre comme pour apprendre ses lignes, puis glissèrent dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui. Quant aux mains de Stiles, elles allèrent se poser sur la ceinture du pantalon – ce p*tain de pantalon de m- - avant de se glisser dessous et d'agripper les fesses de Derek, le faisant grogner de contentement contre sa gorge. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et recula un peu, les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le lit.

Le jeune père se redressa un court instant pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans une douce lueur tamisée, avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles pour se battre un instant avec sa ceinture, pestant entre ses dents serrées contre l'inutilité d'un tel objet dans une telle situation. Le plus jeune rit un instant en entendant ses marmonnements. Voulant le déconcentrer encore plus, il s'arma d'un sourire innocent puis posa sa main sur l'érection de Derek, ce qui provoqua un accroc dans sa respiration.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas touché de la sorte, hein ? Susurra Stiles en mordillant le cartilage de son oreille.

\- Et... et après c'est moi le monstre ?

Stiles resserra un peu plus ses doigts, le faisant déglutir.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Grogna-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir, mais brillant.

Sans prendre le temps de lui retirer son pantalon, il défit à peine le bouton et la fermeture Éclair pour glisser sa main directement dans son boxer, attrapant son membre à peine éveillé. Stiles sentit ses paupières se fermer et son cœur accélérer. Il prit une grande inspiration en stoppant ses mouvements. Mais le presque ronronnement que Derek souffla contre ses lèvres le fit frissonner. Le jeune père ouvrit un peu plus son pantalon pour avoir un meilleur accès à son bassin et commença à le masturber doucement. L'angle était mauvais, et les mouvements bancals et précipités le chatouillaient plus qu'autre chose. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles remua ses hanches pour accentuer la friction, mais Derek gardait un rythme lent, le frustrant. Il pesta à mi-voix avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules, et d'un mouvement rapide, échangea leur places pour se retrouver assis sur les hanches de Derek, son amant entre les draps sombres. Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants, interdit, avant de sourire malicieusement et de se redresser pour l'embrasser. Mais Stiles l'évita, retirant la main de Derek de son pantalon malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le toucher, et ils se retrouvèrent à se batailler un instant. Le jeune père sortit donc les grands moyens pour reprendre le contrôle, les faisant de nouveau rouler sur le lit, et...

Et ils tombèrent sur le sol.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce, même leurs halètements s'étaient tus. Ce fut Stiles qui éclata de rire en premier. De lourds spasmes faisaient tressauter ses épaules alors qu'il essayait de cacher son visage dans le cou de Derek ; celui-ci restant allongé sur le sol, immobile et silencieux. Puis il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant en soupirant. Stiles se redressa doucement, riant toujours, et essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Puis il fixa son amant en posant ses mains sur son torse nu.

\- Derek ? Souffla-t-il en calmant ses rires.

Le jeune père cligna des paupières et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je me suis fait mal. Dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Stiles le fixa quelques instant avant de se remettre à rire de plus belle. Derek le fusilla du regard avant de lui frapper la jambe.

\- Parce que ça te fait rire, en plus ?

Le jeune homme ne put que hocher frénétiquement la tête, mordant son poing pour étouffer ses rires. Mais entre le regard que Derek lui jetait, la situation tarabiscotée et le drap du lit qui quitta le matelas pour tomber sur la tête de son amant toujours à terre, c'était trop pour lui. Un nouvel éclat de rire le secoua, plus violent encore. Derek, quant à lui, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son torse et resta comme ça, sans bouger, le visage et l'expression dissimulés sous le tissu. Stiles se réinstalla un peu mieux sur les hanches du jeune père avant de se mordre la lèvre, se sentant un peu coupable. Il soupira – toujours souriant – en se penchant contre son torse, passant ses mains sous le drap pour le relever et glissa sa tête dessous, regardant son amant, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

Derek haussa un sourcil en le fixant.

\- Humphr.

Stiles sourit de nouveau en s'allongeant sur lui, laissant retomber le drap sur eux, les enfermant dans une bulle de satin sombre. Il croisa ses mains sur le torse de Derek pour y poser son menton et sourit de toutes ses dents. Derek le regarda un instant avant de soupirer et de sourire à son tour, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour le tenir contre lui.

\- Allez, on est bien, là. Ricana-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as dû te réceptionner sur le sol.

\- Genre, je suis lourd !

\- Très.

\- Mais, on est tombé à moins d'un mètre. Marmonna Stiles d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme fit une moue boudeuse, réussissant à arracher un sourire à son homme. Glissant une jambe entre les siennes, Stiles avança la tête pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

\- M'sieur Grincheux est de retour, non ?

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Soupira Derek

Les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent un instant.

\- Yep. Monsieur s'était radouci. Avec l'âge.

Derek fronça les sourcils et lui pinça les côtes, le faisant couiner.

\- Je ne suis pas vieux.

\- Pas encore. Gloussa Stiles en se redressant.

Il l'embrassa doucement pour taire la niaiserie qu'il allait sortir, telle que « _Et j'ai envie de vieillir avec toi_ », ou une autre connerie du genre. C'était beaucoup trop cliché. Derek soupira contre ses lèvres, glissant sa main le long de son dos pour enserrer sa nuque. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Stiles se blottit un peu plus contre Derek, faisant virevolter ses mains le long de sa peau en de légères caresses. Il adorait sentir le grain de l'épiderme sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il adorait ce petit creux qu'il avait dans le biceps, il adorait ces petits boutons de chair plus sombres qui frémissaient à son contact. Son index glissa doucement le long d'une cicatrice de cinq à sept centimètres qu'il avait déjà remarquée juste au-dessus de son téton droit, retraçant la petite marque blanchâtre qui dénotait sur sa peau. On pouvait à peine la sentir, mais l'irrégularité de la peau était bien présente, infime. Et ce n'était pas la seule cicatrice qu'il avait, il y en avait une autre, plus grosse et plus imposante, sur la hanche, qui formait comme une sorte de V irrégulier... Ou bien alors, comme la brèche dans le mur de la petite Amélia Pond ce qui était, il fallait le reconnaître, légèrement flippant pour le Whovians qu'il était. Il glissa tendrement son pouce le long de cette dernière, avant de relever les yeux vers Derek. Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre en évitant son regard, sans aucun doute gêné.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Osa-t-il demandé d'une voix douce.

Derek prit une petite inspiration en caressant son dos.

\- L'accident de voiture.

Stiles grimaça intérieurement. Mais il était con, des fois… vraiment con ! Et pourtant, il le savait, il le savait très bien, que l'accident de voiture qui avait privé Derek et Laura de leurs parents et de leur jeune sœur avait laissé des marques sur le corps de son amant. Il avait déjà vu la cicatrice sur son genou, vestige de l'opération réparatrice suite aux dommages causés par ledit accident. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait d'autres marques. Il avait eu la possibilité de voir son dos de plus près, son tatouage magnifique, mais il était temps qu'il fasse un examen complet de ce corps offert à son inspection minutieuse. Il relâcha Derek, se redressant pour sortir de sous le drap et s'asseoir sous ses cuisses. Le jeune père chercha à se défaire du tissu pour le regarder mais Stiles l'en empêcha en posant ses mains autour de se tête. Il retraça ensuite sa clavicule du bout de l'ongle, descendant le long de son sternum puis caressa d'un doigt taquin son nombril, souriant en le voyant frissonner sous ses doigts. Puis il quitta les hanches de Derek, passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses mollets, avant de caresser un instant ses chevilles, pour enfin faire voler chaussures et chaussettes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Stiles entreprit ensuite de défaire la ceinture de Derek, ouvrant le pantalon pour tirer sur les pans de tissu. Le jeune père leva son bassin du sol pour lui permettre de faire glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, se retrouvant en simple boxer sur le sol. Le jeune homme se lécha les lèvres un instant en le regardant, puis posa ses mains sur son mollet droit, les faisant glisser jusqu'à son genou. Quand ses pouces retracèrent les contours de la cicatrice de sa prothèse, il sentit Derek tressaillir. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais lui restait toujours sous le drap. Tant mieux. Se penchant un peu en avant, il déposa ses lèvres sur la marque en un baiser aérien. Puis il remonta le long de ses cuisses, offrant le même traitement aux micros-cicatrices qui parsemaient la peau. Vint ensuite sa hanche droite ornée de ce trait blanc discontinu, qu'il caressa du bout de la langue, arrachant un soupir à son amant. Il remonta un peu plus, libérant sa langue dans son nombril pour simuler l'acte. La main de Derek glissa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il embrassait la petite cicatrice sur son torse, se réinstallant sur ses cuisses en caressant distraitement le membre de Derek qui commençait à se réveiller de nouveau. Le jeune homme souffla un rire en se penchant un peu plus sur lui, se délectant de la sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Stiles releva un peu le drap, libérant le bas du visage de Derek. Son pouce retraça la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis sa bouche suivit ensuite le même chemin pour lui picorer la peau avant d'avaler son soupir. Il l'embrassa doucement, happant sa lèvre inférieure pour la marquer tendrement de ses dents, cherchant à lui arracher ce petit bruit sourd qu'il avait déjà entendu sortir des lèvres de son amant. Celui-ci frissonnait sous ses doigts, que Stiles faisait danser le long de ses flancs, mais ne cherchait pas à l'arrêter, ne faisant que le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme glissa son bras droit entre eux deux et sentit l'érection de Derek s'éveiller totalement sous sa main, le faisant sourire de plaisir. Il appuya un instant leurs hanches ensemble avant d'inspirer doucement et de se redresser. Mettant son propre plaisir de côté, il resta le nez dans son cou en bougeant un peu afin de glisser sa main dans son boxer.

Derek grogna.

Stiles le caressa quelques instants avant de faire le chemin inverse pour embrasser de nouveau la cicatrice ornant sa hanche. Comme maniant une œuvre d'art fragile, il fit glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes pour déposer un baiser sur la hampe devant lui. L'érection tressauta un instant et quand Derek leva la main, pour l'arrêter – mais Stiles n'y croyait pas trop – ou pour le toucher, le jeune homme l'en empêcha en enserrant son poignet avant de refermer ses lèvres autour de lui. Il sentit les muscles se crisper sous lui et en levant les yeux vers Derek, il aperçut ses pommettes rougies sous le drap, son bras balancé au travers de son visage, la bouche entrouverte. Jouant un instant avec sa langue, il eut un rire qui arracha un soupir à son amant.

\- Stiles... Souffla ce dernier.

\- Hm ?

Le jeune père bougea un peu des hanches afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus que les lentes caresses buccales qu'il lui prodiguait. Stiles sourit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Que ch'u es impa'ch'ient. Marmonna-t-il en ne prenant même pas le temps de se redresser.

Derek eut un sursaut et gémit sourdement, se libérant de sa poigne pour refermer ses doigts sur ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Put-... on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? Haleta-t-il.

\- Humhm.

Son amant rejeta la tête en arrière alors que Stiles continuait de marmonner quelques phrases sans queue ni tête pour envoyer des frissons dans tout son corps. Sa réaction l'amusait et l'excitait à la fois, le déconcentrant un peu de son occupation initiale. Il ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant doucement et reprit ses mouvements, ses caresses, ses succions. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses pour encercler son membre, agrémentant ses mouvements buccales de caresses appuyées. La poigne sur ses cheveux se fit plus ferme, le faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir, alors que Derek tentait d'imposer son rythme. Stiles résista, trop content d'avoir les commandes et de pouvoir à son tour faire languir son amant.

Derek leva un peu plus les hanches en soupirant, avant que le jeune homme n'appuie ses mains sur ses cuisses pour le maintenir au sol, relâchant la verge de Derek dans un "pop" parfaitement obscène.

\- Arrête de bouger. Grogna-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

Les mouvements, les réactions de Derek le faisaient frissonner d'anticipation, envoyaient même de légères vagues de plaisir dans son aine, et son jean toujours enfilé n'arrangeait vraiment rien à son problème. Le jeune homme bougea un peu pour soulager la pression qu'il y avait dans son pantalon sans vraiment y parvenir. Derek se redressa sur ses coudes en se débarrassant - enfin - du drap de son visage. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en l'observant quelques instants : La bouche entrouverte d'où sortait un souffle erratique et irrégulier, ses yeux brillants presque noirs tant sa pupille était dilatée, ses cheveux hirsutes... Derek était magnifique. Une vague d'envie plus forte le submergea, faisant rosir ses joues et pulser son bas ventre. La main de Derek agrippa sa nuque pour le tirer contre lui, et dans leurs mouvements précipités, le genou du jeune père percuta délicieusement l'entre-jambe de Stiles, qui ferma brutalement les paupières et haleta dans le baiser profond que lui offrait Derek.

\- Lit. Le lit, maintenant.

Le murmure de Derek se répercuta dans le silence de la nuit comme un gong, un appel, une supplication. Hochant la tête à s'en briser les cervicales, le jeune homme tenta de se redresser ; mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de se séparer, pas l'envie. Le cœur de Stiles battait la mesure désordonnée du maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait dans l'instant, et la passion de Derek, son empressement mais néanmoins sa douceur ne l'aidaient pas du tout à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Sa propre frustration se mit à couler dans ses veines, prenant le pas sur son envie de contenter seulement Derek. Tremblant, il tomba sur son torse quand celui-ci glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour passer son pantalon et boxer, agrippant sa fesse, et le plaquer brutalement contre lui. Derek geignit de douleur quand son érection frotta un peu trop fort le tissu rêche du pantalon, douleur fugace que Stiles tenta d'apaiser de sa paume. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il lève les hanches, et comme Derek suivait tous ses mouvements, cela ne menait à rien. Stiles rit un instant contre ses lèvres, prenant conscience de l'absurdité de la situation, avant que son rire ne se coupe brutalement quand Derek inversa – encore - leur position.

Le dos inconfortablement pressé sur le sol, la chaleur du corps nu de Derek l'enveloppa intégralement, contrastant avec la fraîcheur du parquet. Stiles frissonna de plaisir en l'attirant pour l'embrasser, alors que Derek entreprenait de le débarrasser d'un geste vif de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Ils étaient mal installés, le sol était dur et leur mouvements fort peu coordonnés ; mais ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, totalement inséparables. Stiles, désormais nu, se cambra un instant pour se fondre dans la chaleur agréable de Derek, comme si ce "simple" geste était capable de le soulager d'une manière ou d'une autre de cette pression étouffante. Les bras de Derek agrippèrent ses flancs, puis passèrent dans son dos pour le soulever du sol dans un souffle, l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Stiles s'agrippa à ses épaules en rouvrant brutalement les yeux, se plongeant dans ceux, magnifiques, de son amant. Celui-ci le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, imprimant ses doigts sur sa peau, sur son être, sur son âme. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis le jeune homme sourit doucement, picorant ses lèvres d'un air taquin. Derek soupira en resserrant - si possible - sa prise autour de Stiles. Son souffle chatouillait ses lèvres, tandis que le jeune homme continuait de ne pas l'embrasser, à proprement parler. Et cela ne convenait pas du tout au jeune père, qui grogna en le fusillant du regard. Puis sans plus de préavis, il écrasa brutalement sa bouche contre la sienne. Le jeune homme gémit en se laissant guider par la force brute qui suintait par tous les pores de la peau de Derek. Le baiser lui retourna le cerveau, le laissant haletant et totalement dépaysé.

Si leur étreinte avait commencé teintée d'une douceur sans égale, elle dérivait maintenant vers une passion dévorante, presque animale, à la limite de la folie pure. Les entrailles de Stiles brûlaient d'un feu insatiable, l'ivresse de la situation le transportait dans un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, où ne subsistaient que Derek et son plaisir.

Ne lâchant pas sa nuque, et ne se détachant de ses lèvres pour rien au monde, Derek réussit tout de même à soulever Stiles pour l'entraîner avec lui sur le lit moelleux. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle. Trop de langue, trop de salive, trop de plaisir, peut-être. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Stiles chercha à reprendre sa respiration en se laissant aller entre les draps, le cœur battant. Au dessus de lui, Derek n'était pas mieux loti. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer sans rien tenter de plus, à attendre que cette tension bien trop forte retombe le temps d'un instant. Derek fit courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Stiles, tandis que le jeune homme soupirait sous ses attentions. Ses mains glissèrent dans son cou, retraçant ses clavicules de ses pouces, puis il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux noirs pour jouer avec.

Stiles l'attira à lui pour happer ses lèvres, les mordillant et les suçant, alors que son amant se laissait couler contre lui. Étroitement enlacés, ils glissaient presque trop lentement l'un contre l'autre, jouant de leurs sens et de leur plaisir. Stiles appuya sa paume entre les omoplates, là où il savait être son tatouage, avant de glisser un ongle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, retraçant amoureusement le contour de ses vertèbres pour finir par caresser le creux de ses reins. Derek se blottit un peu plus contre lui, forçant son bassin entre ses cuisses écartées pour augmenter la friction. Rejetant la tête entre les coussins, Stiles gémit un instant en s'accrochant à ses hanches pour suivre ses mouvements et, qui sait, peut-être même les accentuer. Mais le frottement, bien qu'agréable jusque là, commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à être douloureux. Leurs érections se frottaient à sec, glissant de plus en plus difficilement l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un geignement à Derek.

Le jeune homme le poussa sur le côté pour s'allonger à son tour sur lui, embrassa le haut de son torse pour remonter ensuite le long de son cou. Incapable d'interrompre leur contact pour quelques secondes, il continua un instant de malmener la peau de son cou en étirant son corps, étendant son bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit afin d'en sortir le tube de lubrifiant. Il sentit Derek fredonner de contentement sous lui, comprenant ce qu'il était parti chercher.

D'un coup de pouce, Stiles fit sauter le capuchon et s'enduit la main de lubrifiant pour la poser sur Derek. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants, lâchant un soupir entre ses lèvres étirées en un sourire. Stiles souffla un rire en se redressant, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son érection, qu'il empoigna fermement.

Face à lui, Derek sourit de plus belle, avant de soupirer, se laissant enfin aller entre les draps. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en le voyant s'abandonner sous ses attentions. Il était magnifique, le corps ainsi tendu, les muscles roulant sous sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur luisant à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Le jeune homme étouffa un gémissement de plaisir puis se pencha pour embrasser son torse, titillant de sa langue un mamelon sensible qu'il sentit durcir sous ses lèvres. Derek grogna en fermant les yeux, alors que son amant glissait sa main contre ses bourses, les malaxant un instant. Le jeune père rejeta la tête en arrière et Stiles en profita pour glisser ses lèvres contre son pouls palpitant, visible sous sa peau. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à étouffer son gémissement de plaisir quand Derek poussa ses hanches contre sa main, écartant un peu plus les cuisses pour l'inviter à s'y réfugier. Stiles grogna contre sa gorge en lâchant son membre, glissant sa main le long de sa cuisse pour agripper sa fesse gauche, frôlant son entrée. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre Derek en lui mordant l'épaule.

\- Dis-moi que je peux... Commença-t-il à haleter.

\- Putain, tu parles vraiment trop ! Agis ! Grogna Derek d'une voix sourde, se redressant sur ses coudes en bougeant le bassin.

\- Oh, thanks God !

Derek grogna et Stiles était sûr qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, mais quand la bouteille de lubrifiant percuta son front, il prit le temps de lui tirer la langue. En effet, Derek le fusillait bien du regard. Il se redressa pour la lui happer et la mordiller, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés. Stiles souffla un rire en l'embrassant de nouveau et passa un doigt lubrifié autour de son entrée pour détendre les chairs, l'excitation grandissante. La jambe de Derek glissa autour de ses reins pour lui laisser un peu plus de place pour manœuvrer tandis qu'il le pénétrait difficilement d'une phalange. Stiles soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Bordel, c'que tu peux être serré... !

Le jeune père bougea des hanches en gémissant un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ça fait un moment ! Soupira-t-il avec une grimace.

Fredonnant un rire, le jeune homme bougea un peu son doigt, sensible aux réactions de Derek. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à le détendre, il glissa un deuxième doigt après avoir pris le temps de remettre un peu de lubrifiant. Le visage de Derek était tendu par la douleur malgré toutes ses attentions pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Avec délicatesse, le jeune homme le prépara consciencieusement, jouant de ses phalanges le long de ses parois. Il sentait ses chairs s'écarter et se détendre alors que Derek commençait doucement à onduler des hanches pour approfondir ses mouvements.

Au bout de quelques minutes de travail minutieux, Derek bougeait déjà plus facilement, s'empalant lui-même sur les doigts de Stiles ; ce qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le rendait complètement fou. Entre le voir s'abandonner de la sorte, et s'imaginer bientôt se perdre dans sa chaleur et ce fourreau de chair encore trop serré pour s'y perdre encore... Un geste un peu trop brusque et précipité arracha un grognement guttural à Derek, qui se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de l'étouffer.

\- Désolé... Murmura Stiles en glissant sa lèvre sur les marques rouges laissées sur la peau par ses dents.

\- Stiles. Je te jure que si tu ne passes pas à la vitesse supérieure, j'inverse les positions et te plante dans le matelas sans aucune douceur ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- ... Tellement ... tellement impatient ... Frissonna le plus jeune.

Derek grogna en agrippant les épaules de Stiles et l'attira à lui, bougeant de nouveau les hanches en lui jetant un regard promettant la plus belle des vengeances s'il n'accédait pas à sa requête. Stiles avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être impatient... Cela dit, lui même n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état. Le jeune homme se redressa enfin, non sans lui avoir fait un clin d'œil taquin. Puis il plia la jambe droite de Derek sur son torse, caressant du pouce la cicatrice qui y trônait. Puis il se pencha pour y poser ses lèvres alors qu'il se pressait délicieusement contre l'entrée de Derek.

Puis il le pénétra enfin. Millimètre par millimètre, il se fraya un chemin dans cette chaleur moite et accueillante. Au bout d'un instant, il se stoppa, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes. Stiles ferma les yeux en s'agrippant aux hanches et inspira doucement. Il sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son ventre.

\- Ç-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre en hochant la tête. Est-ce que Derek avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir là, tout de suite ? Bordel, il allait exploser, et s'il ne reprenait pas rapidement pied avec la réalité et ne calmait pas un peu son plaisir ... eh bien, il allait exploser aussi. Le rire de Derek fit vibrer tout son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, peut-être ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à Derek. C'est qu'il se marrait en plus, ce con !

\- Et ça t'amuse, peut-être ? Grogna-t-il.

En disant cela, il fit un mouvement en s'accrochant à sa cuisse, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Il faisait moins le malin là, hein ? Stiles fit courir son regard sur le visage de Derek, son cou tendu où trônait la marque violette de ses dents, ses pommettes rougies, ses lèvres gonflées et le souffle court. Tout ça grâce à lui. C'est qu'il pouvait être fier... non ?

S'humidifiant les lèvres, le jeune homme se redressa et commença enfin à bouger. Il en avait rêvé de nombreuses fois et ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin de la vérité. Et en pensant cela, il se trouvait un peu cliché, mais c'était vrai. Derek était chaud et tellement serré, le sentir tout autour de lui était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'était bon. C'était délicieux, même.

Stiles inspira doucement pour refréner la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. Puis il commença à bouger, tendrement, lentement, sensuellement. Son petit jeu dura quelques minutes, quelques longues minutes, où il refusait qu'ils accèdent à une délivrance bien méritée. Mais à cet instant, lequel des deux était le plus frustré par cette langueur ? Lui, ou Derek ? Ce dernier, après avoir soupiré de plaisir, agrippa fermement les cuisses de Stiles pour l'attirer un peu plus, bougeant des hanches avec plaisir. Le jeune homme prit la jambe de Derek contre lui, embrassant le mollet et accélérant un peu, prenant un rythme soutenu pour aller et venir en lui. Le jeune père rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle court et fuyant. Il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, les mains froissant les draps, tandis que Stiles se débridait enfin, encouragé par les bruits de gorge lourds de désir que lâchait Derek à chaque fois que le jeune homme s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

Grisé, Stiles se mordit la lèvre à sang pour taire ses grognements bestiaux. Une minime partie de son cerveau, celle encore sauvée de toute cette vague de plaisir, lui indiqua qu'il ressemblait à une vraie bête, et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne Derek plus souvent. Et c'est à cet instant que Stiles se perdit définitivement.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux poignets de Derek, tentant de l'empêcher de bouger - une image fugace d'un Derek attaché se superposa à sa vision du jeune père sous lui - et c'était parfait.

La pièce était lourde, l'atmosphère étouffante de plaisir et d'effluves grisantes de luxure, alors qu'ils bougeaient en rythme, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour faire durer un peu plus ce plaisir écrasant. La tension était à son comble, les gémissements se mêlaient aux bruits érotiques de leurs peaux qui se percutaient.

Derek se cambrait, cherchant à avoir plus sans pour autant l'obtenir, la position bancale n'offrant que peu de possibilités. Ils bougèrent sans le réaliser. Derek avait désormais le visage entre les coussins pour les mordre en haletant, tandis que Stiles se penchait dans son dos pour aller au plus profond et percuter cette petite boule de nerfs qui lui arracha un gémissement étranglé. Plaisir et douleur se mélangeaient pour créer un mélange explosif. Stiles pesait lourd sur son dos, et son érection se retrouvait désagréablement pressée contre le matelas. A moins que ce soit agréable ? Il voulait plus.

Stiles s'accrochait à ses hanches comme une bouée de sauvetage, jeté à l'eau en plein typhon de plaisir. Derek tremblait et gémissait sous lui, sa peau luisante où roulaient ses muscles, la précipitation de ses mouvements quand il se redressa sur ses genoux pour le suivre dans cette danse sensuelle. Il grogna quand le jeune père posa sa joue contre le matelas, creusant son dos, s'offrant tout entier... Il était magnifique. Stiles se pencha, glissant sa main autour de son cou en caressant ses lèvres du pouce, qu'il ne pouvait atteindre mais qu'il voulait dévorer. Ses coups de butoir se firent désordonnés un instant quand Derek gémit son nom comme le nom d'un Saint ; désir, envie, adoration rendaient sa voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Toujours appuyé contre lui, il glissa sa main le long de son torse, s'attardant un instant sur un mamelon, puis s'échoua autour de son membre. Il sentit Derek sursauter, alors qu'il entamait un va-et-vient d'abord tendre, puis plus passionné. Quelques gouttes précoces de sperme l'aidaient à glisser plus facilement. Stiles observa Derek se mordre la lèvre en fermant les yeux, serrant des poings. Le jeune homme humidifia ses lèvres sèches et fronça les sourcils.

\- Lâche-toi, Der'. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, laisse-toi aller. Haleta-t-il, les lèvres contre sa peau.

Il sentit Derek frissonner sous ses doigts. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus bestiaux, plus profonds, et quand la jouissance le cueillit, il étouffa son cri en refermant ses dents sur la nuque de son amant, se plantant une dernière fois en lui.

Tremblant de désir, l'esprit cotonneux et l'orgasme toujours dans les veines, il ne cessa pourtant pas de caresser Derek, au bord du gouffre. Le jeune père, le sentant immobile, commença à bouger en geignant, insatisfait. Stiles se redressa, les membres tremblants mais ses mouvements sûrs. Il agrippa les hanches de Derek pour le retourner, plaquant son dos contre le matelas. Le jeune père le regarda sous ses paupières mi-closes, haletant et interdit. Stiles se pencha pour lui dévorer la bouche en glissant ses doigts en lui, gémissant en le sentant si détendu, en sentant sa semence s'écouler entre ses doigts. Derek grognait en bougeant des hanches pour avoir plus, sa main allant et venant sur son membre. Le jeune homme continua de glisser ses doigts le long de l'étau de chair en se redressant, repoussant ses mains et se pencha de nouveau, à quelques centimètres de la pointe rouge et sensible de sa verge, observant sous ses mèches folles Derek ouvrir les yeux et le fixer, frustré.

\- Je t'ai dit, de te laisser aller. Murmura-t-il avant de le prendre en bouche.

Comme un affamé, il le suçait, enroulant sa langue autour de lui, tandis que ses doigts se frayaient un chemin en lui pour trouver la petite boule de nerfs, qu'il caressa un instant. Derek se cambra, gémissant d'une voix rauque en agrippant brutalement ses cheveux. Stiles inspira un instant puis le prit tout en bouche, creusant ses joues, pris d'une folie incontrôlable. Derek marmonna son nom, et quand le jeune homme donna un autre léger coup contre sa prostate, le jeune père se lâcha enfin, venant entre les lèvres de Stiles dans un cri rauque. Le jeune homme resta un instant sans bouger, avalant difficilement la semence de Derek et-Oh. C'était... meilleur que d'habitude.

Doucement, il se redressa pour nettoyer les dernières gouttes à l'aide de quelques tendres coups de langues. Les doigts de Derek étaient toujours enroulés autour de ses mèches, la main tremblante. Le jeune homme sourit en le voyant haleter et totalement moue, les joues rouges, les yeux clos et le corps entier frissonnant. Totalement vidé, Stiles se redressa et se laissa tomber à moitié sur son torse, posant sa main au niveau de son cœur. Il était enchanté de le sentir battre à un rythme effréné sous ses doigts. Il était tellement heureux... Grisé et conquis.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, les prunelles brumeuses. Il lui sourit paresseusement, faisant rire le plus jeune.

\- Hey... Soupira Stiles.

\- Hey. Répondit doucement Derek.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa doucement, un baiser un peu mouillé, un peu lent. Stiles passa doucement sa main sur sa joue en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, Stiles.

Le jeune homme rouvrit précipitamment les paupières, sûr d'avoir rêvé ce murmure. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas en voyant le regard doux que Derek posait sur lui. Rougissant, Stiles sourit.

\- Je voulais te le dire toute la soirée, et voilà que tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied. Grogna-t-il à moitié.

\- Très bien. Effaçons mes derniers mots et dis-le-moi.

Stiles secoua doucement la tête en souriant, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- C'est très bien comme ça...

Derek eut un rire en roulant sur le côté, l'attirant contre lui pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Stiles ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre son torse, passant ses mains dans son dos. Ils restèrent un long moment installés l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'un frisson ne les parcourt tous les deux.

\- Je suis poisseux... Marmonna Derek d'une voix ensommeillée.

Stiles rit un instant avant de bâiller et de se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

\- Une douche rapide, ça te dit ?

Après une rapide douche pleine de mains un peu baladeuses, il fallait le reconnaître, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit dans un méli-mélo de jambes savamment entremêlées. La torpeur commençait à les prendre doucement, mais Derek se redressa un instant.

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Stiles.

Celui-ci, qui commençait déjà à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, rouvrit des yeux brumeux.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu... tu...

L'hésitation de son amant réveilla un peu Stiles, qui s'assit à son tour entre les draps.

\- Derek ?

Ce dernier se frotta les cheveux, se gratta le menton, puis sourit un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Accepterais-tu... de... de...

OHMONDIEU, NON !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, s'imaginant tout de suite le pire. Le meilleur ? Rha, il n'en savait rien, mais NON ! Pas de demande en mariage, quand même... SI ?!

\- ... d'aller me chercher un boxer, pour dormir ?

...

Le jeune homme fixa Derek en clignant des paupières, pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris.

\- ... Hein ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant lourdement.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles voir l'armoire, s'il te plaît.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se leva, un peu hésitant. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il parcourut la pièce avant de se retourner - et oui, il avait bien vu le regard de Derek braqué sur le bas de ses reins, merci bien - et de sourire.

\- Je peux t'en piquer un, moi aussi ?

Le jeune père hocha la tête, se penchant vers la table de nuit pour en sortir quelque chose. De son côté, Stiles ouvrit le tiroir où il savait être les boxers - non pas qu'il avait déjà fouillé, mais... ouais, il avait carrément déjà fouillé - et se stoppa.

\- Derek ? C'est normal que ton tiroir soit vide ?

\- ... Oui...

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers lui.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Derek le fixa avant de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, comme si Stiles était long à la détente.

\- Tiroir du dessous.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, puis enfila le bout de tissu un poil trop grand sur ses hanches en sautillant. Il ramena ensuite l'autre à son amant. Celui-ci attendait patiemment qu'il se rasseye à ses côtés, avant de lui tendre un tout petit paquet. Stiles loucha en le regardant.

\- ... Oh.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'avais autre chose pour toi. Soupira le jeune père.

Stiles sourit, autant pour le paquet que pour le rougissement qui s'étalait sur ses pommettes. Il ouvrit le petit paquet doucement et en sortit un petit porte clé en forme de Triskel, exacte réplique du tatouage dans le dos de son amant. Stiles le caressa du bout des doigts avant de relever précipitamment la tête vers l'armoire. Un porte clé. Un tiroir vide. Est-ce que... Il se tourna vers Derek en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur battant, pas tout à fait sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Tu... Enfin...

Derek haussa les épaules en rougissant de plus belle.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'offrir la clé de l'appartement, mais tu l'as déjà. Je veux dire... Tu passes tout ton temps ici, j'aimerais bien que ce soit un peu plus... officiel.

Stiles regarda Derek comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, le faisant pâlir.

\- ... Trop tôt, peut-être ? Je veux dire...

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de raconter plus d'inepties, lui volant un baiser pour le faire taire. Derek ferma doucement les yeux en soupirant, soulagé. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et ils s'embrassèrent quelques longs instants. Stiles sourit contre ses lèvres, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Ça tombe très bien, j'ai une panoplie de nouveaux t-shirts à ranger dans la place que tu m'as faite. Murmura-t-il.

Derek sourit doucement.

* * *

**REPONSES au REVIEWs**

**Caco** : HEY ! A que coucou ! *^* N'ai pas honte de n'envoyer une review seulement maintenant, j'aime toujours connaître de nouveau ... J'allais écrire visage, mais disons plus... Nouveau pseudo ? xD Oui, un petit sexy time pour l'anniversaire du panda :D ( même si la date est franchement plus aussi cool... ) Bref, je préfère retenir qu'il y avait un peu de fluff pour ceux qui en avait besoin. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :3 Et puis.. Je sais pas où Flo et toi êtes à la fac, mais me connaissant, je vais me pointer pour qu'on aille boir un café toutes les trois 8D Ou manger des sushis... ( SUSHIIIIIS ! ) Quant à la liste des fantasmes de Stiles, je sais pas trop comment les amener dans l'histoire, mais OUAIS, on va les avoir, MOUAHAHAHA ! \O/ Gros poutoooooux ! \o ( J'espère que ce chapitre QUE DE SEXY TIME t'a plus \o )

**paty27** : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :D Et Merci d'avoir laissé une review .w. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a convenu ;)

**lucie** : Héhéhé, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plus ! Et celui-ci, qu'en dis-tu ? :P

**Flo** : Ah que coucou .w. Oui, un chapitre tout fluff, et le chapitre un peu plus haut est un peu.. Différent, MOUAHAHAHAHA*kofkof* Désolé xD Moi ? Vous chauffer pour vous laisser en plan ? Nooooon, pas du tout xD Ouais, Lydia avait besoin d'un coup de pouce, et puis bon. Stiles devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur quand même xD Non mais la petite miss, elle a juste trop manger. Ne t'en fait pas, elle va - aller - bien ^^ Et oui, Stiles se retrouve à squatter chez son chéri xD Vouiii, Stiles veut pas que Derek ai un accident de voiture, namého èé Déjà que j'en ai pas parler, mais il a eu tellement de mal à remonter dans une voiture après l'accident de ses parents :/

Ah oui non mais je suis grave en retard dans toutes mes séries ! :O Walking Dead, GoT, Doctor who, Supernatural, American horror Story, Orphan Black, BREF. Plus en retard que moi, on fait pas X_x Bref. Oui, il y a encore ces deux points à aborder. Enfin presque... ;) Et oui, elle est plus longe. Genre, avec les bonus, ça fait presque 50 chapitres X_x Dur pour moi. C'est TRES long. Le plus long truc que j'ai écrit jusqu'à ce jour. Mon dieu, le destin se fout tellement de notre gueule, cet abrutis xD ... Tu rentres dans deux semaine... Euuuh, wait, ça donne quand ça ? IL FAUT QU'ON SE VOIT ! ... euh... J'aimerais bien te raconter de vive voix mes prochaines idées de fic, mais c'est quasi que du Sterek, et certaines sont basées dans la série... ORF, PAS GRAVE ! Pas grave, je t'assommerais quand même \O Ouiii, vient faire un coucou à Paris... Mais fait gaffe, si tu veux pas tomber sur les mur criblés de balle, faut faire un petite détour pour me rejoindre X_x et oui, je n'étais pas à Paris, chance de malade quoi... Vraiment X.x

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais la liste des fantasmes de Stiles xD

**Isa** : Je t'en pris :) C'est ce que je me suis dis, si je n'avais pas poster ce chapitre ce jour là pour l'anniv' du panda, je l'aurais poster le lendemain pour offrir du fluff et vous changer les idées. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire :/ ( Et oui, quelle idée ont-ils eu de vouloir avoir un peu "d'intimité" alors qu'il y a du monde qui les attend, hein ? xD ) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ;D

**J'ai-les-crocs (42)** : Ah que coucou ! .w. Ah, la fac... Je vois tout à fait xD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai fait rire, j'adore le Scaura ! *^* j'en suis fane, ils sont adorable \o

(**45) **: Oui ! Eh bien, comme il s'appelle Jordan Parrish et elle, Lydia Martin, c'est ou du Marrish, ou du... Parria ? oO Nope ! Du Lydian. ( Mais je préféré le nom Marrish .w. )

Alors oui, la date n'était vraiment pas cool. Mais je me dis que pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, ils avaient un petit chapitre fluff. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. ( Euh, mon avis sur les mesures à prendre ? ... Honnêtement ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que je penche sur la question. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse véritablement faire quelque chose, et que tout le monde soit d'accord. ) Bon anniversaire - totalement en retard - ! :D ( Ouais, je suis très forte pour sauter du coq à l'âne ) Et oui, Stiles était SI PRES de dire ces trois petits mots \o Merci .w.

Mon dieu oui, je suis une fangirl totalement, je mets toute ma frustration dans mes écrits xD Je dois avouer que j'aime faire un peu nawak xD Oui, la petite Sarah avait mal au ventre, pov' tite chou .O. Mais ce n'est rien, hein x) Elle va bien .w. Oh et puis, tu voulais du sexy-time ? Je crois que tu es servit, non ? ;) Meurchi pour tes reviews .w.

**Marion** : Ne t'en fais pas, miss ^^ Je suis contene que ça continue de te plaire :) A la prochaine :coeur:

.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre est GIGANTESQUE. Normalement, il devait y avoir autre chose, une autre fin. Sauf qu'on atteignait les 10'000 mots, et ce n'était juste pas possible. Alors ce sera le début du chapitre suivant :3_

_Je vais essayer de me mettre à jour dans les RARs non-guests, qui s'élèvent à 94, ainsi que les mails, qui s'élèvent à 7 :/ Désolé pour le retard. Je vais vraiment essayer de me mettre à jour. Allez zou ! _

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

**_xox_**_o, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI **EN RETARD** POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	45. BOSSE

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre****** a tout courrigé, encore :coeur :**

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING M pour l'angst.

• POV Stiles, POV Derek.

• Fluffy, Angst, Angst et Fluffy again.

• Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai totalement improvisé pour certaines choses dans ce chapitre. S'il y a des personnes qui font médecine dans mes lecteurs, si vous levez les yeux au ciel, je suis désolé :/ Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'expliquer à Derek ce qui c'était … « passé » et j'ai appuyé, aggravé le trait. Il y aura – j'espère – des éclaircissements dans le chapitre d'après.

**Bonne lecture et Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! **

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE QUARANTE-QUATRE – BOSSE -**

_ADVENTURE CLUB – Limitless (feat. Delaney Jane) _

Le lendemain matin, Stiles aurait bien aimé rester au lit pour faire une grasse matinée, mais c'était sans compter sur l'appartement bruyant de Derek.

Bon, ok, son appartement n'était pas SI bruyant que ça. Mais il y avait pourtant bien quelque chose qui avait sorti Stiles de son sommeil. Un petit rire. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, sûr qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour son bien mental et physique. Il s'étira en gémissant un peu, ses muscles endoloris lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu son quota de sommeil et se frotta les yeux. Tout contre lui, Derek dormait encore profondément, allongé sur le ventre, ses bras enlaçant fermement son oreiller sous lui. Stiles sourit en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant un soupir dans son sommeil.

Le petit rire retentit de nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles releva la tête pour tomber sur la petite Sarah, tout sourire dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il cligna des paupières avant de rougir, secouant Derek d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Derek.

\- ...

\- Derek.

\- ... Hmph...

\- DEREK !

\- ... Mais quoi... Marmonna Derek sans ouvrir les yeux, enfouissant son nez un peu plus dans son oreiller.

\- Ta fille nous regarde.

Derek ouvrit un œil et roula sur le dos pour regarder son enfant.

\- Chérie ?

La petite sourit un peu plus avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Derek fronça les sourcils, toujours un peu endormi, et regarda Stiles sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi elle est partie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle nous a vus dormir ensemble ?

\- ... Ce n'est que son papa et son baby-sitter dans un même lit...

\- Oui. On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague. Bougonna Stiles.

Derek soupira un rire puis le ceintura pour l'attirer à lui, enfouissant son nez contre son épaule. Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre en fondant sous cette petite attention.

\- On ne se lève pas ?

\- Hm... Tu m'as réveillé trop vite. Laisse-moi émerger.

Stiles ricana.

Sarah revint dans la chambre, courant jusqu'au lit avant de se stopper au pied, hésitant à avancer un peu plus, tenant fermement une feuille contre elle. Derek sourit en se détachant de Stiles et tapota le matelas entre eux. La petite brunette sourit de toutes ses dents et grimpa un peu difficilement sur le matelas, rampant jusqu'à eux. Rougissante, elle tendit la feuille à Stiles, avant de se blottir contre son papa. Le jeune homme la remercia avec un sourire et y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était un dessin, une grande maison avec un arbre, un soleil et trois petits bonhommes, ainsi qu'une petite tâche jaune qui devait être Moon. Stiles reconnut Derek et Sarah, ainsi que...

\- Oh. Mais, c'est moi, ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le bonhomme qui tenait la main du bonhomme bâton en robe.

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Autour des trois bonhommes flottaient des petits cœurs de toutes les couleurs et Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer. Derek le remarqua et grimaça, avant d'embrasser le crâne de sa fille.

\- Et si tu allais sortir le lait du réfrigérateur pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, hm ? Lui glissa-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, sortant du lit avec autant de difficulté que pour y rentrer et disparut de la chambre en courant. Derek se glissa contre Stiles et posa sa joue contre son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Je l'adore cette gamine. Marmonna Stiles.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais qu'importe, non ? Il tourna la tête vers Derek et lui sourit.

\- Tu as une fille géniale, je ne sais pas si tu réalises vraiment. Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle m'accepte comme... euh... Plus que baby-sitter ? Beau-père par intérim ? Baby-sitter et plus, car affinités ?

Sa voix se brisa un peu tandis que Derek souriait doucement en liant ses doigts avec les siens, caressant doucement le dos de sa main du pouce.

\- Calme-toi.

Stiles se sentait si léger, et oui. Peut-être qu'il venait de lâcher quelques larmes. Mais sérieusement, il l'aimait cette gamine. Et il aimait son père. Et le fait que Sarah l'accepte totalement de cette manière, ça comptait beaucoup pour lui. Souriant, Derek l'attira contre lui pour lui voler un baiser.

\- J'ai cru que tu prenais tout juste conscience de ce que sous-entendait être avec moi... Tu sais, un enfant à charge. Tu es toujours à la fac après tout, et-

Stiles le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Tu es adorable. D'une manière très clichée, mais tu es adorable. Derek, on est ensemble maintenant, depuis bientôt deux mois. On se tourne autour depuis bien plus longtemps et tu ne veux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je craque pour toi. Je m'occupe de Sarah depuis presque un an, je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'embarquais dès le début.

\- Mais... tu es encore jeune et je ne veux pas te bousiller ta-

\- Stop. Je ne suis pas ton ex. Je ne suis pas TES ex, ok ? T'es à peine plus âgé que moi, oui, en effet, c'est tôt pour avoir un enfant, mais qui te dit que ça ne me convient pas ?

\- Stiles, je-

\- Derek. Jusque-là, trop réfléchir ne nous a pas vraiment réussi, je n'ai pas raison ?

Moment de silence.

\- ... Si.

Stiles sourit, l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Alors, on va continuer comme ça et avancer petit à petit ensemble, ok ? Pour le moment, il y a une petite demoiselle qui attend son chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Allez. Debout, gros fainéant !

Stiles sauta au pied du lit pour glisser dans son pantalon, prit un t-shirt de Derek dans l'armoire et disparut dans le couloir en sautillant.

Derek le regarda partir avant de soupirer doucement en se laissant aller entre les draps. Il jeta un regard au dessin que Stiles avait déposé sur la table de nuit, son cœur se gonflant de bonheur. Sa fille était vraiment adorable. Il ferma les yeux en passant une main sur son visage en souriant, riant à moitié. Il était si bien... Il n'avait plus peur. Il était heureux, et tout ça à cause de la pile électrique qui était dans sa cuisine.

Il se leva, enfila son pantalon et drapa ses épaules de sa chemise pour rejoindre sa fille et son amant dans la cuisine. En sortant du couloir, il put apercevoir Stiles et Sarah en train de préparer le chocolat chaud... Enfin, officiellement. Parce que tout de suite, ils étaient plutôt en train de se battre pour manger de la chantilly à même les doigts.

\- Je croyais que c'était pour mettre sur le cacao ça, pas sur les mains ou le visage. Déclara-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Stiles se retourna vers lui, rougissant et la bouche pleine de crème chantilly, avant de pointer Sarah du doigt.

\- C'est elle qui a eu l'idée !

La petite rit en fourrant son doigt dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme fronça outrancièrement les sourcils et lui mit un peu de chantilly sur le nez. Elle prit la fuite en riant, se cachant dans les jambes de son père.

\- Vous avez beaucoup trop d'énergie pour moi, dès le matin. Soupira-t-il en soulevant Sarah pour la caler dans le creux de sa hanche.

Il se rapprocha de Stiles et l'embrassa pour happer quelques restes de crème chantilly. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, et le cœur de Derek dérapa.

Il était tellement foutu.

.*.

Tout s'était effondré avec une vulgaire histoire de cheveux.

Après l'anniversaire de Stiles, Derek avait essayé de prendre quelques jours de relâche pour profiter du jeune homme et de sa fille, de ces premiers jours en tant que... que réelle petite famille. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que déplacer ses week-ends en semaine, rien d'extraordinaire. Stiles lui avait affirmé que ce n'était rien de grave, que maintenant qu'il avait son propre tiroir dans la commode, ils se verraient bien plus souvent.

Stiles ne dormait pas tous les soirs chez Derek, ils n'habitaient pas encore réellement ensemble. Mais quelques fois, Scott appelait Stiles pour lui dire que, oui, il avait accroché une cravate à la poignée de la porte et qu'il l'appelait juste pour lui éviter de monter sept étages avant de le réaliser. Et étrangement, bien sûr, Laura ne répondait jamais à son téléphone fixe ses soirs-là, quelle coïncidence. Derek et Stiles avaient ricané en pariant sur le nombre de jours qu'ils allaient encore tenir avant d'annoncer officiellement qu'ils se voyaient. Qu'ils étaient mignons.

Une courte semaine après la fête d'anniversaire, Stiles préparait le dîner quand Derek rentra du travail, assez grognon et pestant contre son oncle et ses fantaisies. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule, occupé à cuisiner le poulet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Monsieur s'est trouvé un nouveau jouet, et il s'amuse à tout me raconter. Pesta-t-il en se débarrassant de ses affaires.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix intéressée.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Soupira Derek en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine.

Stiles le regarda quelques instant avant de hausser les épaules. Il retourna à son poulet tandis que Sarah arrivait pour tendre les bras vers son père, se blottissant contre lui avec un sourire. Stiles les regarda, ému, le cœur gonflé de tendresse.

\- Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Le poulet est en train de brûler.

Le jeune homme sursauta en se retournant vers la poêle où, en effet, la viande était en train de brunir un peu trop. Il lâcha un petit bruit fort peu viril suivi d'un juron avant de se réprimander lui-même en grognant un "_Langage_" qui arracha un sourire au jeune père.

Durant le repas, Derek ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les gestes de sa fille. Tandis qu'elle piochait avidement dans son assiette, sautillant un peu sur sa chaise, elle ne cessait de toucher ses cheveux pour les remettre derrière ses oreilles, mais ils continuaient de revenir devant ses yeux, ce qui faisait sourire Derek. Il tendit la main et la passa sur ses longueurs pour les lisser un peu.

\- Il serait temps de les couper, tu ne crois pas ?

La petite, le nez dans ses haricots verts, hocha de nouveau la tête et eut un petit sourire. Elle se batailla de nouveau avec ses mèches, tandis que Stiles s'essuyait la bouche.

\- Tiens, oui d'ailleurs, comment tu lui coupais les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé.

Derek sourit à son amant en terminant de manger.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'avec son état, il était inconcevable de l'emmener chez le coiffeur. Déjà que les deux pauvres visites chez le médecin se sont très mal passées. Alors pour les cheveux, c'était très rudimentaire. Elle les attachait en queue de cheval, je faisais attention de ne pas la toucher et je les coupais comme ça.

Stiles cligna des paupières en se rappelant du petit carré strict que Sarah arborait quand il avait commencé à s'occuper d'elle. Maintenant, ses cheveux avaient bien poussés, arrivant au milieu de son dos et, bien sûr, gênaient sa vision. Derek regarda sa fille.

\- Mais je pense que l'on va continuer de cette manière pendant un moment. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, hein ?

Sarah eut une grimace avant de prendre son verre d'eau à deux mains pour le vider avec de petites gorgées. Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa tignasse en se levant pour débarrasser.

\- Je me demande si...

Il revint de la cuisine et découpa la moitié d'une pomme pour la donner à la petite.

\- Dis-moi Monkey, si c'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien, tu accepterais qu'on te coupe les cheveux plus joliment ? - Il lança un regard amusé à Derek - Non pas que je remette en question le goût artistique de ton père en matière de coiffure...

Derek le fusilla faussement du regard.

\- Mais quelque chose de joli pour changer, ça te dirait ?

Elle le regarda avec un air mi-intéressé, mi-curieux, le tout saupoudré d'une pointe d'incompréhension. Derek le regarda en plissant un peu les yeux.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que Lydia ne laisse jamais personne approcher avec des ciseaux à moins de trois mètres de ses cheveux, si ce n'est sa mère, quand elle était petite.

\- Elle se coupe les cheveux seule ?

\- Ouais. Et à l'époque, elle s'occupait aussi des cheveux d'Allison... Je le sais, parce que Scott m'a tanné pendant des jours sur la nouvelle coupe magnifique de sa chérie et du boulot incroyable de Lydia. Marmonna Stiles en lança un regard entendu à Derek, ce qui lui arracha un ricanement.

Stiles se tourna ensuite vers la petite, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si c'est Lydia qui te coupe les cheveux ?

La petite le regarda, un voile un peu inquiet devant les yeux. Stiles eut un sourire un peu triste et s'accroupit à coté de sa chaise, posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Tu la connais, Lydia. Tu sais, c'est ma copine qui a de si jolis cheveux orange.

Elle cligna quelques instants des yeux avant de hocher la tête.

\- Alors, tu veux que je l'appelle ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sarah réfléchit un instant puis lui offrit un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Stiles échangea un regard ravi avec Derek avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Je verrai ça demain.

.*.

Lydia avait bien sûr répondu présente pour couper les cheveux de la petite, et Sarah avait été ultra contente de la voir arriver le lendemain, tout sourire.

\- Ça aurait pu attendre quelques jours, tu sais. Lui avait dit Stiles en souriant, la regardant sortir de son sac une multitude de brosses, des ciseaux ainsi qu'un sèche-cheveux.

Mais Lydia avait rétorqué avec dédain qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Derek saccager les cheveux de sa fille une minute de plus. Ils s'étaient donc tous trois installés dans la salle de bains. Stiles avait lavé les cheveux de la petite pour la hisser ensuite sur une chaise avec plein de coussins pour la surélever, afin que Lydia puisse faire son petit ménage sans avoir à se pencher. Puis, il s'était installé lui aussi dans la salle de bains. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Lydia, bien au contraire ; mais la réaction de Sarah l'avait inquiété : Quand il lui avait lavé les cheveux, elle s'était amusée dans le bain, ils avaient même fini par faire une bataille de mousse sous l'œil faussement réprobateur de Lydia, mais rien ne s'était passé. Cela faisait longtemps que Sarah ne faisait plus attention aux contacts qu'elle avait avec son père et Stiles. Mais quand Lydia posa sa main sur son crâne, elle sursauta si violemment que pendant un instant, Stiles était sûr qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler de peur, se laisser glisser sur le sol et refuser tout contact, comme avant. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, il s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que Lydia proposait à Sarah quelques idées de coupes, comme une petite frange, la raie au milieu ou encore un carré plongeant, les cheveux courts derrière et un peu plus longs devant. Bien sûr, elle faisait comme si elle n'avait pas perçu le sursaut et la peur évidente de Sarah, mais Stiles n'était pas idiot, et elle non plus. Tant que le jeune homme parlera avec la coiffeuse improvisée, une main réconfortante sur les genoux de Sarah, tout ira bien.

Les cheveux tombaient petit à petit sur le sol, les bruits des ciseaux étaient engloutis par la voix de Stiles, de Lydia, et quelques fois par les rires de Sarah, de telle sorte que le jeune homme ne réalisa même pas que le téléphone sonnait dans le salon. Ce fut Lydia qui nota le bruit, et avec un sursaut, Stiles sauta sur ses pieds, claqua un baiser sur le front de Sarah en lui demandant de surveiller Lydia et sortit de la pièce en trombe. Il ne capta même pas le regard amusé que les deux filles échangèrent dans le miroir.

\- Allô ? Chantonna-t-il en réussissant à décrocher le téléphone avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route.

_« - Stiles ? »_

\- Ah, Laura ! Comment tu vas ?

_« - Eh bien, ça va, et toi ? »_

Ils papotèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle ne demande si son frère était présent.

\- Nope, il bosse.

_« - Hm... Tu pourras lui demander de me rappeler ce soir ? »_

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé sur son portable ?

_« - Il ne me répond pas. » _Grogna la jeune femme.

\- Ah ?

Surpris, Stiles se glissa dans le bureau, son regard s'attardant un instant sur les toiles toujours posées contre le mur. Quelques fois, Stiles était déçu de ne connaître que le Derek père qui travaillait dans un bureau. Il était intrigué par l'étudiant en Art à New York, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Laura lui avait montré quelques dessins qu'elle avait récupérés quand il était retourné à Beacon Hills. Stiles ne s'y connaissait pas plus que ça en Art, mais il aimait le style de Derek. Il aimait ce qui était beau et sa patte le touchait.

Malheureusement, il ne peignait plus et ne dessinait qu'un tout petit peu, et jamais Stiles n'avait réussi à le prendre sur le fait. Pffeu... il le connaissait, il était sûr que tout cela lui manquait et que son boulot dans l'entreprise de sécurité de Peter ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Cela avait dû le dépanner pendant un temps, mais c'était clair que cela ne lui convenait plus. Et il est vrai que Stiles voulait VRAIMENT que Derek se remette à la peinture...

_« - Stiles ? »_

Le jeune homme sursauta et grogna, pestant sur son incapacité à rester concentré.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu. Soupira-t-il.

_« - J'ai cru remarqué. » _L'entendit-il sourire.

Il grogna un instant en se détournant des toiles sur le mur et se rapprocha du bureau.

\- C'est sûr, il ne risque pas de répondre.

Sur le bureau, le portable de Derek, abandonné comme un pauvre malheureux.

_« - Il a encore oublié son téléphone à la maison ? » _Soupira Laura.

\- Exact. Confirma Stiles en prenant le téléphone pour le glisser dans sa poche.

_« - C'est une vieille habitude... Et je remarque qu'il ne l'a jamais perdu. Enfin, bref. Tu lui diras de me rappeler, hein ? »_

\- Compte sur moi.

_« - Et embrasse ma petite chérie pour moi. »_

Il raccrocha avec un sourire. Le temps qu'il retourne dans la salle de bains, Lydia avait terminé la petite affaire, et Sarah arborait désormais une toute nouvelle coupe, plus légère, les cheveux coupés courts. Le tout rendait son visage encore plus adorable qu'avant. Elle était toujours installée sur la chaise, louchant sur la fine frange qui barrait désormais son front. Elle tourna la tête vers Stiles et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Elle était tellement mignonne.

\- Tu es magnifique, Monkey. Déclara-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et descendit de la chaise pour gambader jusqu'à Lydia. La jeune femme sourit et s'accroupit à ses côtés alors qu'elle tirait sur sa manche. Sarah la regarda un instant avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue en rougissant. Puis elle sourit avant de sautiller en sortant de la pièce sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes gens. Stiles ricana un instant devant l'air rêveur que Lydia arborait en touchant sa joue tandis qu'elle se redressait. Puis elle sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité pour ranger ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilette. Stiles avisa toutes les mèches de cheveux qui traînaient par terre et soupira, faussement indigné.

\- Regarde-moi ce bazar. On se démène pour Sarah et elle nous laisse la salle de bains n'importe comment ! Pffeu.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le balai et revint rapidement pour trouver Lydia, les mains posées sur le lavabo, se regardant sérieusement dans le miroir. Stiles se stoppa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Lydia ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux te parler franchement ?

Son air grave alerta le jeune homme qui se rapprocha.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle détourna le regard, continuant de ranger ses affaires. Stiles lui attrapa gentiment le coude.

\- Hey, on peut voir ça demain. Allez viens, je t'offre un thé, tu m'inquiètes.

Il la conduisit dans le salon et l'installa au bar pendant qu'il lui préparait un thé bien mérité. Sauf que Lydia se mordillait la lèvre sans se défaire de son air grave,ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. Il lui servit un thé aux fruits rouges et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme entoura le mug de ses doigts en réfléchissant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ... m'embête avec Sarah.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien... Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange en lui lavant les cheveux ? S'enquit-elle.

Le jeune homme réfléchit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne lui ai pas vraiment lavé les cheveux, elle sait le faire depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. J'ai juste joué avec la mousse.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas touché son crâne ?

\- Non, mais pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que... Comment dire... Son crâne est irrégulier et... elle a un trou dans la tête. Soupira-t-elle.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Un trou dans la tête. Un vrai, je l'ai senti.

Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers le couloir, Lydia sur les talons. Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre de la petite, qui jouait avec ses peluches, assise sur le sol. Stiles s'installa en tailleur à côté d'elle, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Hey, mon cœur.

Sarah lui sourit aussi avant de lui tendre sa peluche renard, faisant glousser Lydia. Bah oui, la jeune femme connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, et elle connaissait parfaitement cette peluche. Stiles la fusilla du regard avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui tendre la peluche dragon, lui déclarant qu'elle devait jouer avec eux, elle le devait.

Ils passèrent donc un bon quart d'heure à jouer, sous l'œil attentif de Moon, qui était sortie du salon pour venir s'allonger sur la moquette de la pièce, près du lit. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles posa sa peluche et se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Dis-moi, Monkey...

Sarah leva la tête vers lui.

\- Je peux toucher ta tête ?

Elle fronça ses petits sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste... regarder quelque chose, tu veux bien ?

Elle le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et s'installa sur ses genoux, le prenant pour son trône personnel. Stiles sourit en la voyant faire et la serra fort contre lui, lui arrachant un petit rire. Puis il passa sa main dans son dos, remonta le long de sa nuque et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lydia lui montra d'un geste discret le côté droit de son propre crâne et Stiles dirigea sa main sur celui de Sarah. Une sueur froide le traversa quand le il sentit enfin. Là, sur le côté droit, tout en haut de sa tête, son crâne était trop plat pour que ce soit naturel, et en effet, il y avait un creux de la taille de la pulpe de son index qui s'enfonçait de quelques millimètres. C'était infime, mais inquiétant.

Le jeune homme déglutit et échangea avec Lydia un regard apeuré. C'était grave, non ?

\- Ma puce, tu as mal à la tête ?

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Non ? Rien ?

Elle sourit et confirma. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas mal à la tête.

Mais comment s'était-elle fait ça ?

.*.

Derek sentit son ventre se relâcher quand le médecin déclara que sa petite Sarah pouvait sortir de cette énorme machine, à côté de laquelle elle semblait si petite que ça en était effrayant. Quand le docteur les avait amenés dans cette pièce et qu'il avait vu ce monstre de métal prêt à engloutir son bébé, il n'avait pas peur de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas du tout été à l'aise. Ça, non… mais maintenant, c'était fini. Sarah était descendue de la table, avait sorti la tête de ce tube de métal et lui pouvait rentrer dans la pièce pour la hisser sur sa hanche et la serrer très fort contre lui.

La veille, quand Stiles lui avait parlé de cette bosse - ou plutôt, au contraire, de ce trou dans la tête de sa fille, Derek avait cru se noyer. Il était son père, et il n'avait même pas été capable de voir que le crâne de son enfant était... peu commun. Il était un père exécrable. Stiles l'avait taloché derrière la tête pour avoir osé penser ça, mais le jeune père se sentait démuni, impuissant, et surtout, incapable.

\- Derek, en presque un an je n'ai rien remarqué, moi non plus. Arrête de te flageller. Lui avait rétorqué son amant.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien valoir là, hein ?

Sa première réaction avait été de serrer sa fille tout contre son cœur, puis de foncer aux urgences. Sauf que, bien entendu et comme d'habitude, les urgences étaient bondées, quelle que soit l'heure, quel que soit le jour. Stiles l'avait accompagné, et Derek devrait penser à le remercier. Sa main dans la sienne avait réussi à le calmer plus facilement que tout le reste. Comme apparemment, la vie de sa fille n'était pas directement en danger, les urgentistes les avaient fait patienter. Trois heures. Sur des chaises inconfortables. Et sa petite chérie avait beau être une enfant calme et sage, trois heures, c'était long. Très long. À un moment, Stiles était allé voir Mélissa, histoire de voir si ce n'était pas possible d'accélérer les choses et... Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire plus tôt. En tant que sage-femme, il n'était pas rare qu'elle travaille avec des pédiatres, et justement, il y en avait un qui n'était pas si surbooké que ça. Surtout qu'au bout de trois heures, Stiles avait réussi à calmer Derek et à lui faire entendre raison, comme quoi avec les crises qu'elle avait fait l'année passée, ce n'était pas si incohérent que ça que son crâne en garde quelques traces. Mélissa, qui connaissait bien la condition de la petite, avait mis le pédiatre en garde, et ce dernier l'avait auscultée alors qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de son père, refusant de quitter la sécurité de ses bras, se crispant au possible sous le contact du monsieur en blouse blanche.

Et quand le médecin leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour que la petite passe un scanner, « _pour ne courir aucun risque, parce que le crâne d'un enfant, c'est fragile »_, Derek avait cru défaillir.

Mais Sarah avait été adorable, parfaite. Quand ils étaient revenus le lendemain et que le médecin lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer, puis lui avait demandé de s'allonger sur la table, la petite avait regardé son père, et quand celui-ci avait hoché la tête, elle avait levé les bras pour que Derek la pose sur la table en métal. Le médecin lui avait dit que la table allait rentrer dans le gros tube derrière elle,qu'il n'y aurait que sa tête à l'intérieur, et que les lumières allaient s'allumer et s'éteindre, mais que surtout, elle ne devait pas bouger. Il lui avait montré la cage en verre dans laquelle les ordinateurs allaient enregistrer les images de son crâne, et affirmé que Derek serait avec lui, qu'elle n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Elle avait hoché la tête, un peu hésitante, mais elle avait obéi. Derek s'était donc installé à côté du médecin et le scanner avait commencé.

Heureusement, cela n'avait duré que cinq minutes. Maintenant, Sarah pouvait rejoindre la sécurité des bras de son père. Le médecin les rejoignit et offrit un sourire à sa petite patiente.

\- C'était parfait, tu as très bien fait ton travail. À première vue, les clichés sont parfaits. Bravo, Sarah. La félicita-t-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement sous le regard attendri mais inquiet de son père.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-il.

\- Alors, l'infirmière va vous mener à une chambre. Je vais étudier les clichés et je vous rejoindrai afin de faire un compte-rendu, cela vous convient-il ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Grimaça le jeune père, arrachant un sourire compatissant au docteur.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Avec un dernier remerciement, Derek rejoignit Stiles dans le couloir. Celui-ci se détacha du mur et se rapprocha pour glisser sa main dans le dos de Sarah.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite.

\- Il va falloir patienter dans une chambre.

Effectivement, l'infirmière qui assistait le médecin durant le scanner les rejoignit avec un sourire avenant et les emmena dans une sorte de chambre qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente pour pédiatre. Sarah quitta les bras de son père et courut jusqu'à la petite table pour ouvrir un gros livre d'histoires dont les dessins semblaient magnifiques. Derek la regarda avec un sourire et Stiles passa une main dans son dos.

\- Ça va aller, Der'. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune père lui sourit, un peu abattu, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci d'être la. Lui murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

\- Où voulais-tu que je sois, gros bêta, hein ? Se moqua gentiment le jeune homme.

Derek eut son premier sourire de la journée.

L'attente leur sembla interminable, et Derek tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, son inquiétude grandissante. Stiles s'était installé a côté de la petite, lui lisant quelques histoires provenant du gros livre qu'elle avait ouvert en arrivant dans la pièce, puis ils s'étaient tous deux attablés pour prendre d'assaut les pastels et les feuilles qui étaient à disposition. Derek sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le médecin entra, accompagné de deux femmes, dont une qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Docteur Morell ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Lâcha-t-il, plus que surpris.

En effet, c'était bien la psychologue de Sarah qui se trouvait en compagnie de l'homme qui s'était occupé du scanner de Sarah. Celle-ci le regarda, tout aussi surprise, puis se tourna vers Sarah, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien eux. Elle eut ensuite un petit rire amusé.

\- Ça m'apprendra à m'entêter à ne pas lire les dossiers pour ne pas être influencée. Souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Marine, vous les connaissez ?

\- Oui, je suis Sarah depuis un peu plus d'un an, ce qui fausse votre idée première. Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin. Ce n'est pas lui le fautif.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Entre vous et moi, je vous avoue que je préfère ça.

Derek se rapprocha.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le médecin lui offrit un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Eh bien, au vu des constatations que j'ai pu avoir lorsque j'ai ausculté votre fille hier, il était de mon devoir de prévenir les services sociaux.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- P-Pardon ?!

Morell se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune père puis tourna la tête vers la deuxième femme.

\- Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi, Sandra.

La femme regarda la Psy d'un air suspicieux.

\- Crois-moi. Insista la doctoresse.

L'assistante sociale soupira puis sourit.

\- Très bien. Je t'attends à l'accueil ?

\- À tout à l'heure. Confirma la Psy en hochant la tête.

Derek regarda la femme partir et se tourna vers Morell.

\- Docteur…

\- Je sais, Derek. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas te prendre ta fille, je te le promets. Le rassura-t-elle.

Le jeune père soupira de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissant, alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils venaient de passer à côté de la catastrophe.

\- Ça va, Derek. Ça va. Compatit Morell avec un sourire triste. Je t'assure que vous allez repartir chez vous tous les trois.

Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers la petite table où Sarah était toujours assise, Stiles debout derrière elle. Morell se rapprocha d'eux et sourit au jeune homme.

\- Vous devez être Stiles ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Sourit-il, hésitant.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Déclara-t-elle sincèrement en lui serrant la main.

Puis elle s'accroupit devant Sarah et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Comment vas-tu ?

Sarah lui offrit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main, montrant donc qu'elle était au meilleur de sa forme, arrachant un petit rire à la Psy.

\- Il paraît que le docteur a pris des photos de ta tête ? - Hochement de tête vif de la part de la fillette - Tu veux bien me faire un dessin pour me montrer ?

Sarah haussa les épaules, attrapa la pastel bleue et s'attabla à la demande du Docteur Morell. Celle-ci se redressa et retourna auprès de Derek et du médecin. Celui-ci attendit que le jeune père lève le regard vers lui pour commencer.

\- Tout d'abord, le plus important : L'état de Sarah n'est pas inquiétant, sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Derek hocha la tête, soulagé pour cet état de fait. Le docteur ouvrit sa pochette et se rapprocha de la fenêtre lumineuse pour y accrocher les clichés. Il montra le crâne sous plusieurs coupes.

\- Là où le crâne est creux, le scanner a en effet révélé une fracture sur l'os.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas tombée, elle… commença Derek, perdu.

\- Je n'en doute pas. C'est parce que la fracture est ancienne, presque résorbée. Je dirais qu'au vu des calcifications, elle a plusieurs mois, voire une année.

Derek regarda le médecin, surpris.

\- Mais, elle ne devrait pas être guérie depuis ? Je veux dire...

Il se tut, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un regard perdu a sa fille, sourde aux paroles des adultes à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous vous inquiétez quant au fait qu'elle se mettait à se cogner la tête contre le sol lors de ses crises, non ?

Derek hocha la tête. Le médecin désigna de très fines zébrures sur un des clichés.

\- Je pense que cette manie de... Eh bien, que cette mutilation a freiné la bonne guérison de la fracture.

Le jeune père avait envie de vomir.

\- Comment j'ai pu passer a côté de ça... Murmura-t-il.

\- Derek, Sarah supporte le contact depuis peu de temps, il vous était impossible de découvrir cette fracture seul. Tenta de le rassurer Morell.

\- Mais si elle avait saigné, je l'aurais vu. Si elle était tombée, je l'aurais su. Elle aurait dû avoir mal, faire quelque chose, non ?

\- La fracture n'est pas si importante que ça. Commenta le médecin. Il n'y a pas d'autre terme pour la désigner, et il est vrai que le mot «_ fracture_ » a tendance à faire peur. Mais elle a dû se cogner la tête quelque part, sans pour autant saigner ; et a aggravé le tout en se cognant à répétition. Il faut l'empêcher de le faire et ça se résorbera tout seul. Conseilla le docteur.

\- Elle... elle ne le fait plus. Donc... donc, ça va aller ? S'enquit Derek, sentant le nœud dans son ventre se libérer.

Le docteur jeta un regard à la petite et secoua la tête, la mine grave.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout...

Derek allait pleurer. C'était sûr, il allait se mettre à pleurer.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'en parler en présence de Sarah soit une bonne idée.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

\- Hey, Monkey. Papa doit parler avec les adultes. Nous, on va aller chercher des chips et des bonbons au distributeur, ça te dit ?

La petite sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva, courant jusqu'à la porte comme la petite gourmande qu'elle était ; Stiles et elle disparurent dans le couloir. Derek les regarda partir, l'angoisse l'étouffant. Heureusement que Morell était là, elle lui servait de garde fou.

\- Monsieur Hale... Commença le docteur. Est-ce que vous et votre compagnon avez adopté Sarah ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être fier que l'on considère Stiles comme son compagnon, alors il ne fit que secouer la tête.

\- Non. La mère de Sarah et moi avons divorcé il y presque deux ans - il préférait voir les choses de cette manière - et elle n'a plus rien à voir avec nous.

\- Est-ce que, quand elle était petite, Sarah était confiée à une tierce personne ?

\- Je... Non. C'était toujours elle ou moi qui nous occupions d'elle. Répondit le jeune père, perdu.

Le médecin dodelina de la tête et s'enquit ensuite sur le mutisme de Sarah. Morell prit les devant et expliqua rapidement la situation de Derek et de sa fille, et ce qui l'avait amenée à l'avoir comme patiente.

\- Mais, enfin, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? S'irrita Derek.

Le médecin et Morell le regardèrent, peinés. Le docteur sortit ensuite un autre cliché, un agrandissement du premier, et désigna de toutes petites zébrures noires.

\- Ça, monsieur Hale, ce sont des lésions cérébrales dues à un SBS.

Derek fixa le médecin, encore plus perdu que d'habitude.

\- Un... SBS ?

Le médecin le regarda et soupira.

\- Un Syndrome du bébé secoué.

Ce fut comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle de ces dernières années se mettaient en place d'elles-mêmes, l'accablant encore plus. Kate n'avait jamais été patiente, elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, et Derek aurait dû le voir depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je vais la tuer... je vous jure, je vais la tuer.

Il se mit à haleter en reculant, jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

La gorge serrée et le cœur en miettes, il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains. Certes, il ne ressentait plus rien pour son ex-femme, mais aujourd'hui, il la haïssait comme jamais. Il sentit la main de Morell se poser sur son genou et il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir accroupie devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Derek. De ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants avant de soupirer et de lui offrir un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

\- Sarah... est chanceuse.

Derek s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Chanceuse ?! Mais vous avez vu la vierge ! Je ne suis pas idiot, et même si je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de recherches, parce que, bordel, je ne m'en serais pas douté UN SEUL instant, je sais très bien que ça n'est rien de bon ! Se mit-il à crier, les nerfs prêts à lâcher.

Morell eut une grimace.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais Derek... si elle avait eu des séquelles graves, tu l'aurais su, depuis le temps. Derek, ta fille va bien. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte, elle va bien. Elle est en bonne santé.

\- Mais il faut tout de même que je vous prévienne, il se pourrait qu'elle ait des séquelles à l'avenir. Après tout, le cerveau est complexe, et encore bien mystérieux. S'avança le Docteur. Mais Madame Morell a raison. Si sa santé était compromise, nous l'aurions su, depuis le temps. C'est déjà un miracle que l'on ait pu deviner ça. Je ne vous cache pas que sa manie de se frapper la tête toujours au même endroit n'a pas dû arranger son état, mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il l'a aggravé, c'est juste...

\- Oui, en gros, vous ne savez rien. Grogna Derek en serrant les mâchoires.

Morell soupira et serra un peu plus son genou.

\- Nous savons qu'elle n'était pas muette en naissant, que son aphasie n'est donc pas de cause neuronale. Je suis vraiment convaincue que c'est un blocage psychologique. Après, il est vrai que ses lésions n'ont pas dû faciliter la chose et que le terrain était propice à un tel phénomène. Mais...

Elle sourit.

\- Elle n'est pas physiquement, ou mentalement malade. Son développement s'est parfaitement déroulé jusque-là, et crois moi, Derek. C'est un véritable miracle qu'elle n'ait rien.

Le jeune père la regarda, encaissant la nouvelle de la seule manière dont il était capable : en silence, renfermé sur lui-même. Soudainement, il se sentait bien moins à l'aise en sachant Sarah avec Stiles. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, au contraire. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle était loin de lui. Bien trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il avait besoin de la voir, de la serrer contre lui, de la sentir vivante et en bonne santé. Il en avait plus que besoin.

.*.

Ce soir-là, Derek aurait pu veiller sa fille toute la nuit si Stiles n'était pas venu le chercher pour le rassurer et le forcer à venir se coucher. Le nez contre le t-shirt que son amant avait enfilé pour dormir cette nuit-là, Derek s'endormit en jurant par tous les Dieux que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Kate, il la finirait avec ses poings. Stiles n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le tenir tout contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, partageant sa colère.

_\- Papa ?_

_\- Oui, ma puce ?_

_\- Pourquoi Maman, elle est partie ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, princesse._

_\- C'est parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas..._

_\- Bien sûr que non, voyons._

_\- Papa ? Les baby-sitters elles m'aimaient pas, elles aussi. Elles sont toutes parties._

_\- ... Quoi ?_

_\- Mais Stiles, il est revenu. Papa ? Est-ce que Stiles il m'aime, lui ?_

_\- J... je..._

_\- Tu l'aimes._

_\- Oui._

_\- Plus que moi._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- T'es comme maman. Tu aimes plus Stiles que moi._

_\- Non, bien sûr que non !_

_\- TU MENS !_

_\- " Dadda ? "_

_Soudainement devant lui, se trouvaient deux Sarah. L'une au visage déformé par la colère, l'autre avec un air perdu et apeuré qui faisait briller ses yeux._

_\- Tu mens, papa ! T'es comme maman, tu m'aimes pas !_

_La première Sarah se mit à crier de tout son soûl, et la seconde regarda Derek en pleurant silencieusement. Devant lui, deux filles. Son tourment nocturne perpétuel aux côtés de la dure réalité. Les reproches face au silence. Dadda. Daddy, premier mot qu'elle n'avait pas su prononcer et qui ne voulait pas prendre la bonne diction. Sarah ne l'avait jamais appelé Papa. Ou Daddy. Jamais. Il est et a toujours été son Dadda._

_La petite Sarah silencieuse se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou et resta là, à l'abri des vociférations des cauchemars de Derek. Puis, dans un craquement sonore, l'autre disparut dans une gerbe de poussières braisées. Elle se réduit enfin à ce qu'elle devait être, à ce que Derek devait accepter qu'elle soit : Silencieuse._

Derek rouvrit les yeux en pleine nuit, les joues baignées de larmes amères et piquantes. Collé à son flanc, Stiles glissait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux en fredonnant doucement. Le jeune père se sentit misérable de l'avoir réveillé de ses pleurs, mais avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le jeune homme le coupa quand il remarqua qu'il était éveillé.

\- Ne pense même pas à t'excuser, tête d'asperge. Lui marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

Derek referma donc la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers lui pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans la pénombre.

\- ... Tête d'asperge ? Lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Stiles gloussa un peu avant de poser la main sur son torse.

\- Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration.

\- Je vois ça, oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Derek reniflant un peu alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries au moment même où il ouvrait les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Stiles lui pinça les côtes.

\- Je t'avais dit non. Ronchonna-t-il.

Puis il soupira, posa sa tête sur son torse et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je...

Derek fronça les sourcils dans le noir avant de soupirer.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir... Je sais juste que... qu'il y avait Sarah.

\- Avec la journée qu'on vient de passer, elle me hante, moi aussi. Soupira Stiles.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de masser sa nuque, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

\- Je vais bien... souffla Derek.

\- Tant mieux, que tu ailles mieux.

\- Non. Je veux dire... je vais bien. Constata-t-il, surpris.

Comme si un poids trop lourd venait de lui être retiré, Derek se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Bien mieux que la semaine passée, et bien évidemment, bien mieux que ces dernières années, même si la dernière en date était assez exceptionnelle.

Alors que dans la pénombre, il pouvait sentir la confusion de son amant, il ne fit que sourire d'un air serein, resserrant sa prise autour de lui en soupirant d'aise. Puis il referma les yeux en se concentrant sur les doigts de Stiles qui volaient sur sa peau, le cœur battant lentement, le corps détendu.

Il se rendormit enfin, et ne rêva plus de cette fausse Sarah qui l'accablait de tous les torts.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**REPONSES au REVIEWs**

**Lilith33 **: Ne t'en fais pas, il y a pas de soucis :) Moi même je suis plus qu'en retard avec toute cette histoire dans mes réponses aux reviews. Sache que ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire sur eux dernièrement. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement :/

**paty27 **: Merci beaucoup. La suite a mit du temps à arriver, je sais bien, mais c'est presque terminé malheureusement.

**Guest(1)** : " Vive le fluff et vive le S**** " Ouiii ! J'aimerais par contre savoir pourquoi les étoiles xD

**Guest(2)** : Elle est presque terminée, merci ^^

**Caco **: Coucou !

Héhéh, moi ? Donner chaud ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ;) J'aime le Bottom!Derek \o

Ouais, même les mecs peuvent être romantique. Surtout les miens xD Oh oui. Derek attaché au lit... Héhéhé. Oui, elle m'a raconté que tu avais lu le chapitre en plein cours x) Je suis touchée !

Yeah ! \O/ Je vais me pointer un jour ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! Poutoux !

**lucie **: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui de plus haut t'a plus aussi :)

**Charles Carval **: Merci beaucoup ! Je comprends la difficulté des téléphones, j'ai moi aussi du mal à répondre aux rars avec le mien ^^" Je trouves ça un peu bancale comme il lui demande justement. Mais ça m'fait rire x) Je ne suis pas une fan de Scott moi non plus. Mais bon, je l'aime bien dans ma fic. Et j'adore Laura. ET J'ADORE LE SCAURA \O/ Oui, je vais en refaire un, dans les bonus .w.

**J'ai-les-crocs **: Tellement de sexy-time dans le chapitre d'avant, hein ? xD

**Alumette **: Héhéhéhé, ne t'en fais pas :) Du moment que cette histoire te plaise, c'est tout ce qui compte :)

**Flo **: Piou piou~

Ouais, un lemon sur un chapitre entier, t'imagine ? xD J'en ai chier pour l'écrire, mais c'que c'était bon. La chute du lit, je DEVAIS le faire. Un jour au moins xD

Les acronymes sont bons et en effet, cette histoire est plus longues que les deux autres :D

Ouiiis, je viendrais vous voir un jour ^^ Faudrait juste qu'on se mette d'accord x)

( désolé pour la répondre un peu trop courte, mais c'est dur de répondre aux reviews avec mon téléphone ^^"

* * *

_Vous voulez savoir quelque chose de déprimant ? _

_C'était le dernier chapitre du panda. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Le dernier **chapitre**. Ça m'angoisse puissance mille. Il ne me reste que l'épilogue a écrire et pouf, ce sera fini. Quelques bonus, puis plus rien. Plus rien du tout, terminé Sarah. Terminé le Scaura. Terminé tout ça. Urk, j'ai mal au bide... _

_Mon ordinateur continue de faire la gueule. J'ai un nouveau téléphone, mais je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à répondre au 145 reviews en retard. Oui, vous avez bien lu, 145. J'suis dans la merde... MAIS je vais y répondre ! Ne vous en faites pas. Je le ferais ! _

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win !_

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	46. RÉVEIL

****NOTE**** : • ****Chewre**** est encore passé derrière moi

• Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

****POUR LE CHAPITRE**** : • RAITING T

• POV Sarah.

• Angst, Angst et Fluffy.

• J'ai mit du temps à le pondre ce chapitre, hein ? Bah voilà, c'est parce que c'est l'épilogue. C'est la fin... MAIS ! Restez en follow ! Je vous explique en bas !

• ATTENTION ! Le style de ce chapitre peut en rebuté plus d'un !

* * *

**\- ÉPILOGUE – RÉVEIL -**

_SWEET TALKER - Here We Go Again_

Maman n'aimait pas quand Sarah pleurait.

Oh, dadda non plus n'aimait pas quand Sarah pleurait, mais dadda lui, il la prenait tout contre lui et lui faisait un grand câlin, et Sarah pleurait p'us.

Mais pas maman, maman elle, elle était tout le temps énervée quand Sarah pleurait. Elle criait, et Sarah n'aimait pas quand maman, elle criait. Alors quand Sarah était avec maman, Sarah était une bonne petite fille. Elle était gentille et elle était silencieuse, très silencieuse, et elle était très très sage. Mais des fois, Sarah faisait une bêtise, ou maman était pas contente de Sarah parce que... bah parce que. Et maman, elle criait, et Sarah pleurait, et Maman criait encore plus, et après, criait très fort et lui faisait peur en la prenant par les épaules. Elle aimait pas ça, Sarah, parce que ça faisait mal à la tête, très fort. Alors, elle essayait d'être encore plus gentille.

Parce que maman, elle était souvent fatiguée. Comme maman lui avait dit, Sarah gardait tout bien le secret, pour pas inquiéter dadda. Parce que maman, elle était fatiguée, et malade, et elle allait dans le lit pour dormir, avec le docteur. Et pour pas inquiéter dadda, le docteur était tout le temps partit avant que dadda y arrive.

Et p'is un jour, Sarah a fait une grosse grosse bêtise. Elle voulait pas, hein. Mais elle était obligée. Normalement, quand maman était avec le docteur, Sarah elle restait dans le salon pour dessiner. Ou pour jouer, sans faire de bruit. Mais ce jour là, elle était super contente, juste parce qu'y faisait beau et qu'elle était trop contente. Elle jouait avec les jeux de tata Laura, tout plein de briques toutes colorées, et p'is un avion aussi. Et l'avion, il transportait le super h'a'ro, et elle, elle courait dans le salon, pour aller dans le pays où y a les éléphants, p'is là où y a les kagarous... les kangorous... les truc marrons avec des poches, p'is pleins d'autres endroits, parce que le h'a'ro sauvait tout le monde !

Mais elle jouait peut-être un peu trop fort. Elle avait pas le droit, mais elle était monté sur le canapé et sautait dessus. Elle s'amusait bien, p'is elle est tombée en arrière. Comme ça, juste comme ça, elle est tombée en arrière et elle s'est cognée la tête contre la table basse.

Très vite, elle s'était mise à pleurer, parce que ça faisait mal, très mal. A sa tête, et puis à ses cheveux aussi. Et puis à ses yeux. Y avait des étoiles qui étaient devant elle, y en avait des jaunes, des bleus, des rouges... Et ça faisait tellement mal... Elle pleurait très fort, parce qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle avait besoin d'un câlin de maman, mais maman arrivait pas. Maman, elle était fatiguée, mais Sarah avait besoin d'elle, besoin d'un câlin et d'un bisou magique, et même quelque chose de plus mieux encore qu'un bisou. Un câlin magique ?

C'était dur de marcher bien droit, c'était comme si elle était fatiguée, mais encore plus. Et c'est là que Sarah a fait la bêtise. Elle voulait sa maman, alors même si elle était fatiguée, elle est allé voir dans la chambre à dadda et maman. Mais elle avait oublié qu'il y avait le docteur, avec maman. Et elle voyait mal avec sa tête qui faisait encore plus mal et ses grosses larmes qui mouillaient ses joues, mais maman et le docteur faisaient dodo tout nus sur le lit quand elle est rentré dans la chambre et qu'elle a secoué doucement maman.

Et maman a crié. Elle s'est levée super vite alors que Sarah levait les bras, elle croyait que maman allait lui faire un gros câlin parce qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle avait mal. Mais maman était pas contente, pas contente du tout. Elle était toute rouge et criait très fort que Sarah lui avait désobéit. Et elle criait tellement fort que Sarah pleurait encore plus fort. Maman faisait peur comme ça. Maman criait qu'elle devait arrêter de pleurer, qu'elle était chi... chi... elle disait des mots pas beaux. Dadda disait toujours que maman devait pas dire ça quand Sarah était là, parce qu'elle était trop petite. Et p'is Sarah avait mal à la tête, et elle essayait de le dire sans trop pleurer, mais maman criait trop, elle écoutait pas.

Et elle aimait vraiment pas quand Sarah pleurait. Elle criait qu'elle devait pas pleurer, et qu'elle devait pas dire ce qu'elle a vu, qu'elle devait rien dire, qu'elle avait été méchante. Mais Sarah comprenait pas, alors elle pleurait encore plus, et maman s'énervait encore plus.

Sa main frappa très fort sa joue, tellement fort que Sarah tomba, encore, et sa tête cogna très fort la table de nuit.

_« J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE GAMINE, J'EN PEUX PLUS ! »_

_« Katty chérie, calme-toi. »_

Sarah avait tellement mal à la tête... Elle voyait p'us rien, elle pleurait tellement fort, elle avait tellement peur...

Maman attrapa son bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds, mais elle était fatiguée et ses petits jambes tremblaient. Elle avait peur, elle avait très peur, mais maman la tenait très fort par les épaules et la secouait.

_« Tais-toi ! MAIS **TAIS-TOI** BON SANG ! »_

Elle secouait encore plus fort.

_« Katty chérie ? »_

_« Ferme-là toi ! SARAH ! Maman est très FACHÉE ! Tu ne vas rien dire à ton père, ou je vais me fâcher TRES FORT et tu vas avoir une fessée ! »_

_« Katty... »_

Maman repoussa Sarah qui tomba sur le sol, en tremblant très fort. Elle avait mal à la joue, elle avait mal au bras, mal aux épaules... P'is tellement mal à la tête... Elle avait envie de dormir. Beaucoup de dormir de quand... que... et... par ...

Maman cri. 'core. Dit qu'en a marre. Fessée.

Elle est habillée maintenant. Et valise comme les vacances. '_Maman est très _**FACHÉE**_... fâcher __**TRÉS**__ FORT ... 'voir une __**fessée**_' Sarah veut pas une fessée. Veut pas. Mais ça fait mal, et elle, elle pleure encore plus. Mais ça fait mal... Mal... P'is... Elle... Mal...

Maman cri. Sarah pleure. S'étrangle. S'étouffe. Maman la laisse salon. **Fâchée**, _fâchée_, fâch-

Docteur part avec valise. Maman serre le bras. Fort. Très. Mal à la tête. Sarah bouge. _Fessée._ Veut pas. Maman tire le bras. Grogne.

«_ Tais-toi !_ »

Cri.

Sarah étouffe. Mal la tête. Fort. Continue de pleurer. Peut pas arrêter. Peut pas. Peut... Maman tire encore et p'us de lumière. Sarah 'ssaye de plus pleurer. Maman grogne.

_« ...gamine idiote... pleurnicharde... chiante... »_

Est plus à la maison. Est dans couloir. Maman marmonne de se taire. Sarah essaye, mais trop mal à la tête.

_« Kate, mon p'tit, mais enfin, que se passe-t-il enfin ? »_

_« Oh, Madame Finningan, Sarah fait ENCORE un caprice ! Sauf que je dois aller faire une course, et je ne peux décemment pas l'emmener dans cet état. Vous croyez que vous pouvez la garder quelques minutes ? »_

_« Eh bien, c'est que... »_

_« Je vous assure, je ne serais pas longue. De toute manière, avec un tel caprice, Sarah est punis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Maman la regarde. Yeux sombre. P'us de sourire. Sarah tremble. S'étouffe. Main qui sert plus fort. Tête qui cogne. Boumboum. Boumboum. Boumboum.

_« Alors vous ne vous occupez pas d'elle, mettez la dans une chambre, au coins, elle sait très bien pourquoi elle est puni et pourquoi maman est très fâché, hein ? »_

Sarah gémit. Veut plus que maman tienne. Veut plus, mal partout. Tellement peur. Peur.

Maman est partit.

Madame Finningan grogne qu'elle sait reconnaître un caprice. Et quand un petit est vraiment triste.

Madame Finningan l'emmène pas dans la chambre.

Elle laisse Sarah se calmer. Et Sarah cri p'us. Maman pas dit aur'voir. Va faire des courses. Maman est loin. Mais quand elle reviendra...

Sarah cri p'us mais arrive pas a arrêter de pleurer. Elle veut pas que madame Finningan soit fâchée elle aussi. Alors elle pleure, mais pas faire de bruit. Elle a mal au bras. Et très mal a la tête. Et a la joue aussi. Mais elle dit rien.

Parce que Sarah est sage. Elle doit être sage. Alors elle fait pas de bruit. Elle voit mal, ses yeux piquent et les couleurs sont fades. Pales.

Elle fait dodo, alors que c'est pas la sieste.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux après, elle est encore chez madame Finningan. Sauf que y a p'us de soleil, et que maman est pas la. Sarah a encore mal a la tête et ses bras sont très lourd. Ses jambes aussi. Elle a peur, elle a froid, mais elle dit rien, parce qu'elle doit être sage. Mais elle pleure encore, même si ses yeux font mal. Parce que sa tête fait encore plus mal.

Dadda est là. Mais madame Finningan dit que maman est partie faire des courses avec son ami, qu'elle est pas rentrée et que pleurer et faire dodo.

Elle avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Maman a dit qu'il fallait pas le dire ! Et elle a pas fait dodo dans son lit, dadda doit pas le savoir ! Il va être très fâché lui aussi, comme maman, parce que Sarah a fait une bêtise et que...

Sa tête fait mal et sa joue aussi, alors qu'avant non. Elle essaye de p'us pleurer mais ça continue de couler, même si elle appuie très fort ses mains sur ses yeux pour arrêter l'eau, comme avec les robinets. Mais ça marche pas, et son t-shirt rose est tout sale, c'est pas bien ! Sarah fait que des bêtises, Dadda va être pas content et triste si elle fait que des bêtises comme ça ! Et elle veut pas que dadda soit triste a cause de ses bêtises. Si elle avait été sage, ça aurait pas fait ça comme ça.

Dadda vient vers elle et parle. Il dit qu'il faut pas pleurer, que papa est là. Il demande pourquoi Sarah pleure en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Et là, ça va p'us. C'est comme si dadda cognait très fort sur la tête, là où elle est tombée quand maman l'a poussé. Et quelqu'un cri très fort tout contre sa tête, et ça fait encore plus mal, et ça lui fait peur. Mais ça fait mal, très mal. Sa joue. Sa tête. Sa gorge. Et ça cri encore très fort, et Sarah a encore plus peur de dadda. Et puis en fait, c'est Sarah qui cri parce qu'elle mal... C'est bizarre, mais ça fait tellement mal qu'elle cri très fort, parce qu'elle veut pas que dadda lui fasse mal comme maman.

Et dadda a peur. Mais Sarah a trop mal pour qu'elle ai peur de faire peur à dadda.

Et puis après, bah c'est aussi mal.

.*.

Maman revient pas. Dadda a dit à Sarah que maintenant, ils étaient p'us que tous les deux. Jamais. Partit, pouf, disparue.

Et dadda triste. Et Sarah a mal. Maman revient pas parce que Sarah a été méchante. Parce que madame Finningan a dit le secret à dadda, et maman très fâchée. Sarah doit pas dire à dadda parce que sinon, maman va être encore plus fâchée et elle aura une fessée.

Des fois, Sarah a envie de pleurer, mais faut pas. Sage. Faut être une gentille fille, et on est pas une gentille fille sage si on pleure. Alors Sarah est silencieuse et très sage, pour pas que dadda soit comme maman, pas content.

Mais dadda est triste. Et Sarah est encore plus sage... Sage.

Quand on la touche, elle revoit maman crier très fort et la pousser. Et puis après, elle revoit plus rien mais sa tête fait très mal et elle a peur. Même qu'une fois, alors que dadda voulait juste faire un bisous avant le dodo, elle a eu tellement mal à la tête, elle avait tellement peur et elle criait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait p'us respirer. Et elle a eu encore plus peur.

Alors elle pleure p'us, pour pas que dadda vienne et essaye de lui faire câlin pour qu'elle aille mieux. Parce que ça mal à la tête et qu'elle cri parce ça fait mal, et elle sait. Elle a vu Dadda. Elle a vu comment avait peur. Mais Sarah veut pas que dadda a peur, parce que si a peur, il va être pas content aussi. Et il va partir, comme maman.

Et Sarah peur.

Madame Finningan. De tata La'ra. Tonton P'ter. De dadda...

Alors elle sage. Très sage. Toute sage. Silencieuse. Gentille.

Z'entille... Chut.

Sarah chut. Sarah gentille. Sarah sage.

Dadda. Fatigué. Malade. Dadda p'us sourire. Dadda... Yeux noirs. Cheveux noirs. Blanc. Panda. Joli.

Dadda travaille. Maman pas là. Sarah grandit.

Temps passe. Sarah envie dodo. Tout le temps.

Ecole. Enfants. Peur. Mal.

Filles qui gardent quand dadda travaille.

Toucher. Mal à la tête.

Cris. Mal à la tête.

Pleurs. Mal à la tête.

Mal à la tête. Encore. Toujours.

Erica. Cheveux jaune. Grand sourire. Gentille...

Toucher. Mal à la tête. Cogner. Encore. Cogner sol. Encore. Cogner mur. Plus mal. Moins mal. P'us bruits...

Cauchemars. Fatiguée.

Cris. Fatiguée.

Sage.

.*.

Bizarre. Marrant. Nouvelle personne. Garde Sarah quand dadda travail. Garçon... Bizarre.

Bizarre. Et marrant. Sourit tout l'temps. Joue avec Sarah. Lit histoires.

Stil'z. Copain 'rica.

Mais gentil. Très. Dadda croit bien. Il.

Stil'z dessin. Stil'z histoire. 'tit prince.

Copain Stil'z. Marrant aussi. Gentil. Annimals ( c'est fait exprès ), tout pleins. Souris. Serpents.

Stil'z marrant.

Et p'i'tit chien. Tout p'i'tit. Blanc jaune. Tout z'entil. Copain Stil'z laisse Sarah joue avec chien. Tout doux. Câlin chien.

Stil'z sourit.

Dadda et Sarah, p'is Stil'z, avec copain. Et p'i'tit chien... A maison. Dadda prend chien. Fille chien. Sarah aime fille chien. Sarah contente. Stil'z gentil.

.*.

Dadda. Dadda travail. Dadda pas là.

Jour. Pluie. Cookies. Stil'z gentil.

Mais fille bizarre. Fille jolie. Mais mé'ss'ante. Cri. Fort. Plat. Pousse. Mal à la tête.

Cri. Pleur. Mal à la tête.

Peur. Fille comme maman. Peur. Cri. Tête. Cri. Mal. Peur.

Sol. Cri. Mal à gorge. Mal à tête. Mal.

Trop mal tête. Cogne sol. Mieux. Plus. Moins.

P'us fille. Mais dadda. Dadda là. Dadda parle. Tout doux. Parle. Monsieur Panda.

Sarah calme. Sarah mieux. Sarah dodo...

Et Stil'z p'us là.

.*.

P'is Stil'z revient. Peluche renard. Orange. Vieux. Doux. Sent bon. Cocolat ss'aud. Pardon.

Stil'z reviendu. Sarah contente.

.*.

Noël.

Stil'z et Sarah dessin. Cadeau dadda.

Dadda sourit. Et Sarah bisous. Pas cri. Pas mal.

Sarah contente.

.*.

Blanc. Blanc partout. Blanc froid. Dadda et Sarah dehors.

Bien. Sarah contente.

Mais enfants jouent. Et Sarah peut pas jouer. Dadda parle. Gentil. Sarah aime dadda. Très fort. Alors toujours gentille. Et main dans celle de dadda.

Pas cri. Pas mal. Doux. Dadda sert doucement main. Tout doux. Bien.

Sarah envie pleurer. Mais bien.

.*.

Dadda et Sarah restaurant. Stil'z avec copains. Fille trop jolie... Cheveux orange. Rouge. Beaux.

Dadda content. Sarah aussi.

.*.

P'is copain de Stil'z malade. Grand bâtiment blanc. Pleins de gens. Machines. Froid. Sarah aime pas. Mais copain Stil'z gentil. Sarah peur. Copain Stil'z... Scott.

Scott gentil. Scott donné Moon. Et maman Scott connaît dadda. Et dadda sourit. Alors Sarah contente. Et Stil'z et Scott marrant.

Et elle rit. Marrant.

Sarah regarde Scott. Oeil noir. Alors panda. Comme dadda. Mais dadda mieux panda. Mais Sarah dessin. Stil'z écrit visage Scott. Plus panda maintenant. Marrant. P'is Stil'z dessin bras Scott. Sarah veut voir.

Alors Stil'z prend Sarah. Met sur lit.

Et Sarah bizarre. Pas peur. Un peu mal. Mais pas trop. Alors pas pleurs. Pas cri. Alors Sarah sourit.

Sarah contente.

.*.

Dadda va voir tata. Alors Stiles à la maison. Avec Sarah et Moon. Sarah prend bain. Joue avec la mousse. Marrant.

Stiles raconte une histoire. P'is va dodo. Mais maman est dans le dodo. Et cri encore. Cri fort. Méchante. Et Sarah peur.

Reveil. Mal partout. Pleurs. Fort. Peur. Beaucoup. Et Stil'z là. Sourit. Calme. Gentil. Doux. Mais dadda pas là, et Sarah peur.

Et Stiles met grosse serviette autour de Sarah. Touche. Et pas mal. Pas du tout. Et c'est bien, non ? Pas mal. Pas peur. Pas pleurs. Rien. C'est bien. C'est doux. C'est...

Fait dodo en faisant câlin à Stiles.

Quand dadda revient, c'est plus bien. Dadda comprend pas. Mais Sarah prend serviette et va sur dadda. Et pas mal. Pas pleurs. Comme avec Stiles. Mais mieux.

Et dadda fait gros câlin. Et pas peur. Pas mal. Dadda pleure, mais en bien. Dit qu'il aime Sarah. Qu'elle manquait. Qu'elle est génial.

Sarah aime dadda. Et fait câlin, envie pleurer aussi. Sarah aime dadda. Et aime Stiles.

Et après, quand Stiles touche Sarah, p'us mal. Jamais.

Et quand dadda fait câlin, p'us mal. Jamais p'us.

Et c'est bien. Sarah contente. Heureuse.

.*.

P'is maman est là. Encore. Sarah veut pas. Mais maman revient.

Et Sarah veut crier. Mais peut pas, parce qui a dadda. Et Sarah veut pleurer. Mais peut pas. Y a maman. Qui est fâchée. Et qui veut donner une féssée.

Et Sarah mal tête. Maman... Peur. Très.

Mais Sarah doit être une gentille fille. Pas pour maman. Pour dadda. Pour Stiles. Maman est pas gentille. Pas comme Sarah.

Maman va chercher Sarah à l'école. Et elle dit que Stiles l'aime p'us, et qui vient p'us jamais.

Mais c'est pas vrai. Maman dit des mensonges. Stiles, y revient. Et Sarah fait câlin. Grand câlin. Gros câlin. Veut p'us que Stiles soit p'us là. Veut pas maman. Veut Stiles et dadda. Que Stiles et dadda.

Mais maman pas contente. Et la police est pas contente. Sont méchant aussi.

Alors Stiles part. Dadda est triste. Et Sarah est toute seule maintenant.

.*.

Dadda triste. Sarah gentille. Maman p'us là, mais Sarah gentille encore. Si gentille, Stiles revient, hein ? Stil'z... Stiles... Manque.

Sarah triste. Comme Dadda. Mais chut. Silence.

Mais Stiles revint pas.

Tata cri sur dadda. Et dadda demande si... si Stiles manque. Oui. Sarah triste. Dadda aussi. Veut Stiles. Stiles...

Dadda voir panda. Panda Scott. Beau Scott. Et Panda Scott prend Moon. Et Sarah. Et dadda. Et va voir Stiles.

Papa de Stiles gentil. Maman de Scott belle. Dodo à la maison de Stiles.

Chevals. ... Chevaux. Et poney. Et Moon joue. Sarah aussi. Et c'est bien.

Stiles sourit. Dadda sourit. Alors Sarah est contente.

.*.

Sarah n'a p'us peur. P'us du tout.

Dadda et Sarah sont content maintenant. Heureux, comme dit Stiles. Et même que Stiles et dadda, bah ils sont amoureux. C'est bizarre, ils se font des bisous et des câlins.

Les grands sont bizarres, à vouloir se faire des bi'z'ous tout le temps. Parce que Sarah aussi, elle aimerait avoir des bisous... Comme Scott. Il est beau Scott. Mais Scott, il fait des bi'z'ous à tata La'ra. Les grands sont pas marrants.

Sauf Stil'z. Stiles. Parce qu'il est marrant. Et gentil. Et Sarah l'aime beaucoup. Comme dadda. Sarah aime dadda. Et aime Stiles. Et est contente, parce que maintenant, y a p'us maman.

Dadda a dit à Sarah que maintenant, maman reviendra pas. Jamais. P'us jaaaamaiiiis. Dadda a dit que si elle reviendrait, bah elle irait pas à la maison et que Sarah la verra p'us. Maintenant, c'est p'us que Sarah, dadda et Stiles. Et tata La'ra, et tonton Peter. Et Scott. Et Lyd'a.

Mais c'est bien, hein ?

Pour quand elle a eu cinq ans, son dadda a fait une grande fête. Avec tous les gens qu'elle aime, même mamie Vi'toria. Et pas maman.

Et Stiles lui a fait un gros câlin. Et Erica lui a donner des bonbons. Et tonton P'ter l'a fait être toute grande, sur ses épaules. Et elle avait un nouveau tonton. Dadda et tonton P'ter a dit que c'était le gentil grand frère de maman. Et... Il est gentil. Pas comme maman. Il a un sourire gentil et il a pas fait peur à Sarah, comme maman. Il essaye pas de lui faire un câlin, il essaye pas de faire parler. Est juste... Gentil.

Et quand tous les gens étaient là, avec tout plein de sourires, bah Sarah, elle a pleuré. Parce qu'elle était contente. Et dadda a pas fait comme maman, il a pas été pas content. Il a rit, parce qu'y savait qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle était pas triste.

Sarah était contente. Très contente. Et heureuse. Et bien.

Sarah et Erica ont une nouvelle maîtresse. Une nouvelle classe, et des nouveaux copains. Y a même Vernon et Matt ! Les copains de quand elles ont joué dans le parc. Et Stiles vient la chercher à l'école, et ils mangent un gouter. P'is après, ils vont jouer avec Moon au parc. Moon est grande maintenant. Et elle fait des léchouilles sur Sarah, qui aime sa fille chien.

Quand dadda rentre du travail, il sourit beaucoup, parce qu'y a Sarah et Stiles. Dadda lui a dit qu'il aime très fort Stiles, et qu'il aime Sarah encore plus fort. Et dadda sourit tout le temps. Alors Sarah aussi sourit. Parce qu'elle est très contente.

Stiles fait tout le temps dodo à la maison. Et il prépare du bon cocola chaud quand il est là. P'is c'est bien.

Et quand y a pas école le demain, Stiles, dadda et Sarah regardent un dessin animé. Comme ce soir.

C'est encore l'histoire avec le papa noël, le lapin, la fée des dents et monsieur poussière d'étoiles. Et le garçon avec le bâton. Sarah adore cette histoire, c'est joli. C'est tout beau et même si le méchant, y fait peur, c'est joli. Stiles, y a fait les boules qui croustilles avec du sucre, comme au cinéma. C'est dans un grand bol rouge sur la table basse. Y a Moon qui fait dodo sur le dos à côté. Stiles, il est assit comme un petit, les jambes croisées sous lui. Y a Sarah qu'est entre dadda et Stiles, y a le bras de dadda autour de Sarah et elle a chaud.

Sarah regarde Dadda et Stiles. Dadda regarde Stiles en souriant. Stiles regarde l'histoire avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Et Sarah tient la main de Stiles. Elle est toute chaude et toute grande autour de sa main qu'est toute petite.

Son dadda et l'amoureux de son dadda. Elle était trop bien là. Y a son cœur qui fait plein de boumboums et ses joues font mal tellement qu'elle sourit. Sarah a été une gentille fille, sage. Mais ça fait peur à dadda. Dadda, il aime pas. Parce qu'elle parle pas, et dadda aime pas quand elle parle pas. Dadda est pas comme maman, y va pas partir si Sarah est pas sage. Parce que c'est son dadda.

Elle est bien.

Sa petite main lâche celle de Stiles. Elle veut des boules qui croustilles. Dadda sourit.

\- Tu veux du pop corn, trésor ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Te plaît...

Voilà, c'est ça. Des pop courns.

Un sursaut. Le bol tombe par terre. Sarah rougit et mal à la gorge. Stiles qui cri parce qu'il est content. Et dadda pleure. Souriant.

Mais ça va bien.

Elle est bien.

Tout va bien.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**REPONSES au REVIEWs**

**Guest **: Eh bien pour le coup, c'est le dernier :/ Bon, j'ai prévu des bonus, mais voilà, ça marque le fin de cette histoire :O Ca fait tout bizarre...

**Lucie **: Ehehe, les bonus, je travaille dessus ;D ( Nottament quelques chapitres d'un couple tant attendu, enfin pour ma part )

**Lilith33 **: Eh bah si :O Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai autant touché, c'était un peu le but je reconnais ;) Je suis horrible u_u Ne te noie pas trop fort dans le chocolat quand même :O En tout cas, merci beaucoup .w.

**Flo **: Non mais Kate... Je lui ai rien donné pour elle u_u Et l'épilogue ? Pire que tout. T'imagines pas comment j'ai douiller pour l'écrire - enfin si, tu dois t'en douter, j'ai mis longtemps avant de le poster u_u

Oui, Sarah sera géniale en grandissant. Elle aura des dommages, mais elle sera ok :D C'est EXACTEMENT ce que j'ai pensé pour la frange \o Ça va l'habitué au contact de Lydia :D

Ah non mais Derek avec moi, il est toujours bien enfoncé dans les bafonds xD Je suis contente que le cauchemar t'ai plus OwO J'ai capoté en l'écrivant, amis au final, je l'aime ce cauchemar... Enfin, cauchemar récurant qui prend ENFIN fin :D ( Ouais, je sais, je suis très forte pour faire bouger jusqu'à la fin ;D )

Mais bon, le pire étant cet épilogue. Une horreur *pleur* Je suis une mauvaise scribouillarde, t'a vu comment je torture les enfants ?

**mandy **: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :) J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue avec l'épilogue ;D Et pour leur futur, ce sera dans les bonus :D

Merci beaucoup ^^ Il faut savoir qu'au départ, l'idée du panda m'est vénu pour une histoire originelle justement. Et je voulais savoir si ça pouvait plaire, alors j'ai chercher un fandom qui pourrait convenir aux personnages principaux, et Teen Wolf / Sterek s'est presque imposé de lui même :D Je réfléchit quant au fait de paufiner la version originelle pour la publier, mais bon. On verra ça plus tard ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_Voilà voilà.. J'ai mit un point final à la trame principale de cette histoire. Oui, je dis trame principale parce qu'il faut savoir, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, que j'ai prévu plusieurs **bonus**, donc il faut **rester** en **follow** pour pouvoir voir des tranches de vie de leur futur ( Personne ne veut voir Derek en mode protecteur quand Sarah leur apprend qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ? Si ? Bah restez en follow alors xD )_

_Ensuite, il va y avoir quelques changements quant à cette histoire... Pour faire cours, ça me stress qu'il ai deux « faux » chapitres – le 27 et le 43 -. J'ai donc décidé que dans trois semaines, un mois, je déplacerais ces deux faux chapitres à la fin pour qu'il n'y ai pas de .. Comment dire... « d'interruption » durant la lecture de l'histoire en entière. Par exemple, le Bonus d'halloween, cadeau de TenshinNeko sera déplacé à la fin, puisque c'est un bonus. Et l'autre, eh bien je m'en servirait sûrement pour répondre aux reviews quand je n'aurais plus de bonus à vous proposer._

_*moment d'montion, attention ! *_

_Donc voilà. Une page se tourne, pour vous, pour moi. Il faut que vous sachiez que même si j'hésitais entre deux titres au début de cette histoire, celui-ci est définitivement celui qu'il fallait. Il faut comprendre que j'écris depuis que j'ai sept ans. Je déconne pas, la première fois que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, c'est en voyant la couverture anglaise du quatrième Harry Potter que ma tante lisait en vacances. Je me souviens que j'avais appelé ça « Harry Potter et l'oeuf magique », bonjour l'originalité. Mais c'est ce qui m'a lancé dans l'écriture, et le fait que le premier truc que j'ai écrit de ma propre initiative soit une fanfiction sur ce qui est depuis depuis que j'ai découvert les fanfictions, mon fandom préféré, me fait doucement sourire aujourd'hui. Mais voilà, arrivée au lycée, j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Plus le temps, plus l'envie... Pas vraiment plus d'envie, mais plus... Je suis tombée en dépression, et l'écriture n'était plus un assez bon exutoire pour moi. Plus assez puissant. Je m'en suis sortit, mais quand j'ai voulut me remettre à écrire, je me suis fait agressé - pour un putain de sac à main avec dedans seulement dix euros gagnés – mais surtout, une nouvelle dans laquelle je m'étais plongée avec passion, retrouvant le plaisir de jongler avec les mots, c'était comme retrouver une amante perdu de vue. Sauf que le peu de considération de la police, et surtout des commentaires désagréable de leur part m'a complètement dégoûté, et j'ai pas écrit pendant... presque deux ans. J'avais presque peur de me refaire agresser si j'écrivais quelque chose, ce qui était con. Alors je n'ai rien écrit. Avec 12 projet de romans qui me tournaient dans la tête, mais j'ai pas touché une feuille et un stylo autrement que pour les cours. Puis un jour, une idée. Un rêve bizarre, avec une gamine qui parle pas un mot et un baby-sitter ultra attentif mais un brin barré. J'y croyais pas. Ou plutôt, j'y croyais plus. Mais l'envie est revenue et j'en suis là, à mettre le point finale d'une histoire qui m'aura accaparé toute mon attention et mon énergie pendant plus d'un an. _

_Et je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureuse au delà des mots d'avoir réussit à finir ce projet. Pour moi, c'est plus qu'une simple histoire, ça m'a réconciliée avec ma vieille passion et ça m'a fait énormément de bien. Maintenant je suis relancé, et j'espère ne plus avoir à m'arrêter. _

_*fin moment d'motion ! *_

… _BON ! BAH VOILA ! Je vais devoir trouver un autre surnom que la maman du panda, vous croyez pas ? _

_En tout cas, voilà. Je vais mettre cette fic en COMPLETE, mais ce ne sera pas tout à fait le cas. Quelques indices ? Petopher une ex copine sympathique des tours de manèges une glace à la menthe avec du thon une jeep qui tombe en panne des gâteries, beaucoup de gâteries et.. Euuuh... Je sais pas trop encore xD _

_Bon... Bah, j'aimerais vous dire à la prochaine, mais je sais pas quand je reviendrais :O_

_Enfin si, bien sûr, je vais me pencher sur les Direwolves maintenant, et la traduction – vous l'avez oublier celle là, hein ? BAH PAS MOI \O_

_Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews... J'y arriverais un jour, je vous le promets... _

_Licorne, paillette et panda,_

_Eowin, qui vous embrasse tous très fort._

_P.S : De nouveau, ET MEME SI JE SUIS AUSSI EN RETARD POUR LES REPONSES AUX MAILS, ceux qui veulent papoter via mail, juste m'envoyer un petit message ou autre choses, voici mon mail spécial fanfiction : _plume POINT eowin AROBAZEUUUUUH gmail __ POIIIINT com__

__P.S2 : Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp »__


	47. Faux chapitre

Ici seront bientôt présentes les réponses aux reviews guests de **l'épilogue**, du **Bonus** de **_TenshinNeko_** et du **Bonus 1 - Lapin**.

Voilà voilà :coeur:


	48. BONUS 0 - TenshinNeko

**ORIGINELLEMENT**** POSTÉE LE 31 octobre 2015.**

Hey mes cheri(e)s ! Joyeux halloween :D j'espère que vous allez vous faire péter le bide a coup de sucrerie. De mon côté, je veille mon papa qui est à l'hôpital. Il va bien mais il est fatigué.

Enfin bref.

Ce qui suit ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit, c'est l'adorable ****TenshinNeko****, qui me l'a envoyé par mail et qui a accepté que je vous partage cet OS basé sur ma fanfiction. C'est une **FANFICTEPTION** xD Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir... donc je vous le partage. Certes, dans la trame, on est en pleins mois d'août mais, hey, c'est trop sweet.

Quand je publierais le chapitre suivant - je n'ai aucune idée de quand... -, je le retirerais et le reposterais dans les bonus, dans trois chapitres. J'espère que vous trouverez ça trop sweet, tout comme moi :D

( Je poste avec mon téléphone, j'espère que ça sera lisible. Je n'ai touché a rien, juste mit en page :D )

.*.

* * *

Assis dans le canapé du salon, Derek dessinait distraitement des lignes aléatoires sur un carnet à dessin alors que Sarah, par terre, étranglait Moon dans un câlin enfantin. La télévision diffusait Hôtel Transilvania, ce qui ravissait la petite fille, qui de temps en temps laissait passer un gloussement, ce qui serait le cœur de son père. Ce soir, dans quelques heures, des enfants viendraient cogner à leur porte pour exiger des bonbons sous peine de sorts.

Derek avait longtemps hésité. Devait-il lui aussi faire la tournée du voisinage avec sa petite Sarah ou devait-il s'abstenir ? Elle n'appréciait pas le contact humain, plus depuis un an et dans les rues la foule serait compact, sans oublier les trop nombreuses personnes bien-pensantes qui adoraient faire des câlins aux enfants totalement mignons dans leurs costumes. Il avait cru pendant un temps qu'avec l'arrivée du nouveau baby-sitter, véritable bouffé d'air frais dans leur vie, qu'elle finirait par s'ouvrir plus facilement. Les progrès étaient là, elle acceptait enfin son toucher et celui de Stiles, ce qui avait prouvé d'une certaine façon qu'il était un piètre parent, c'était un sentiment d'échec assez frustrant. Malgré ce sentiment, il était reconnaissant envers l'étudiant, en plus d'avoir un béguin plus qu'embarrassant envers lui.

Grâce à cet énergumène, lui aussi avait repris du poil de la bête, il s'ouvrait, acceptait d'aller au rythme de sa fille blessée et surtout, il voyait le bout du tunnel. Derek lui était tellement reconnaissant. Stiles Stilinski était un miracle vivant. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais sa fraîcheur, son côté enfantin et l'amour qu'il portait à Sarah étaient un baume au cœur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le fusain avait matérialiser sur le grain du papier à dessin, les traits fins, le sourire lumineux et les yeux pétillants de malice de l'homme de ses rêves. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, malgré l'absence de Stiles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et il était un sujet inépuisable pour son côté artistique. Il était la muse qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, ses doigts le démangeaient, ses pinceaux l'appelaient en rêves et les toiles vierges attiraient immanquablement son regard quand il entrait dans son bureau.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, attirant l'attention de Derek, qui fronce les sourcils, personne ne devait venir aujourd'hui. Sa sœur avait prévu autre chose ce soir, ce qui fait qu'ils iraient fleurir les tombes de leurs êtres chers que demain avec Laura et Sarah. Cette dernière le regardait, une question dans le regard, alors, il hausse les épaules, referme son carnet et se lève, Moon à ses côtés, protectrice, la queue brassant joyeusement l'air.

La porte s'ouvre sur une vision étrange et Derek reste bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés alors que le golden retriever fait la fête au nouvel arrivant.

Stiles sourit devant l'air du jeune père, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard, fière d'avoir surpris à ce point l'homme.

\- Hey. Bonsoir. Un bonbon ou un sort ?

Derek s'ébroue, regarde attentivement le jeune baby-sitter.

\- Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles fronce les sourcils, il aurait peut-être dû envoyer un sms, prévenir avant de débarquer, mais à sa décharge, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il hésitait à demander au père et à la fille, si ils voulaient fêter halloween avec lui. Il avait tellement tergiversé que Samain était là. Finalement pris d'une envie soudaine, il avait pris clef et présent pour la petite et avait cavalé jusqu'à leur appartement avant qu'il ne se dégonfle comme un soufflet.

Derek parcourt des yeux la silhouette de l'hyperactif, des oreilles aux couleurs rousses, en passant par le costume très classe constitué d'une chemise blanche cintrée avec un gilet sans manche et d'un pantalon noir moulant ses jambes. Un sourire plus large que le précédent dévoile des canines proéminentes épousant avec perfection sa dentition, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté sauvage vraiment excitant. Couchez libido.

Stiles passe devant le jeune père perdu une fois de plus dans ses pensées en haussant les épaules.

\- Hey Sarah chérie, on va faire un malheur ce soir, on va avoir une tonne de bonbons et j'ai même acheté un paquet de farine pour lancer nos sorts, si ils ne nous donnent rien… oh… Bien sûr, si tu préfères regarder Hôtel Transilva…

L'étudiant s'arrête dans sa tirade en voyant la petite Sarah le regarder avec des petits yeux agrandis par la surprise, agrippant son panda avec ferveur alors qu'elle se lève une main tendue vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

D'un geste, elle montre sa propre tête en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le regard pétillant d'envie sur les fausses oreilles de Stiles qui se met à sourire tendrement.

\- Oh ! Mes oreilles de renard, tu les aimes ?

Sarah hoche frénétiquement la tête, toujours le bras tendu vers lui, alors il se baisse pour être à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse les toucher.

Derek referme la porte doucement, retourne dans le salon pour tomber sur une queue rousse qui bat le rythme des pas de Stiles au niveau de ses fesses rebondies, ce qui envoie un frisson directement dans son bas-ventre. Le jeune père grogne.

\- Stiles, tu as une queue ?

L'hyperactif glousse alors que Sarah continue de caresser les oreilles factices puis s'arrête sous l'exclamation de son père, alors elle fait le tour de son baby-sitter pour prendre à pleine main l'extension en gloussant de plaisir.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est le cas, tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Derek aimerait être en colère ou réprobateur face à cette réplique à double sens, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, d'aimer cette complicité douce qui existe entre eux.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? Tu poses des questions idiotes Derek, j'y réponds de la façon la plus idiote possible.

Le jeune homme se redresse et tend le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main à la petite Sarah pour qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis un homme en mission, je dois emmener la princesse Panda ainsi que son Roi de père pour la tournée des maisons pour remplir les sacs de bonbons. Halloween est fait pour s'amuser comme des fous, avoir du sucre à outrance et surtout rendre fous ses parents pour les trois mois à venir…

Derek croise les bras et relève un sourcil, les yeux ancrés dans ceux rieurs de son baby-sitter.

\- C'est un avenir bien sombre que tu me dépeins, Stiles.

Un sourire insolent naît sur les lèvres fines.

\- Je sais.

Un petit cri hystérique et incroyablement mignon attire l'attention des deux adultes. Deux orbes vertes, pleine d'innocence et de prudence alternent entre Stiles et Derek, dans ses mains, elle tient une tenue étrange, son nounours panda gisant à ses pieds sous le sac plastique qui emballait le reliquat.

Le père regarde le vêtement, ne sachant pas ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents, éblouissant l'infortuné Derek déjà trop accroc pour en supporter plus. Il savait déjà qu'ils allaient faire cette tournée des appartements, qu'il laisserait sa fille et son baby-sitter manger une bonne partie des bonbons, qu'il allait adorer cette soirée et que peut-être sa fille lui offrirait un de ses rares et tout récents câlins qui lui faisaient battre le cœur plus vite. Sa gorge se noua, il aimait sa fille profondément.

\- C'est un Kigurumi Panda, c'est trop mignon, non ?

\- Un ki… quoi ?

\- Un Kigurumi, c'est une sorte de pyjama ou quelques choses dans ce style, je suis sure que tu seras trop mignonne dedans Sarah !

Sarah sourit joyeusement en tenant fermement dans ses bras le vêtement, hocha la tête et se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

\- Garde ton tee-shirt Monkey, il ne se verra pas en dessous !

Stiles sourit puis reporte son attention sur le père de famille.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je… j'ai longtemps hésité, je veux dire, rien ne laissait penser que tu voulais passer halloween avec moi, enfin pas uniquement toi, mais Sarah aussi et c'est compliqué avec ce qu'elle vit, la foule, les mémés sérials pinceuses de joues et ta fille est clairement trop mignonne pour y échapper et je te promet que je la protégerais, croix de bois, croix de mmmhhhh…

Derek s'était approché, avait agrippé sa hanche d'une main et l'avait fait taire d'un baiser ardent. Pour le remercier d'être là, d'aimer sa fille avec une douceur, une patience et une compréhension que bon nombre de personnes n'avait pas eu. Pour avoir aussi pris en charge son cœur, de prendre ses peines, ses pleurs et ses incertitudes, de les broyer brutalement pour lui offrir le bonheur qu'il n'attendait plus. Pour le remercier d'être là, d'aimer sa fille avec une douceur, une patience et une compréhension que bon nombre de personnes n'avait pas eu. Du bout de la langue, il goûte, récupère le sucre que Stiles avait dû savourer le temps du trajet, happe le gémissement de bonheur qui s'échappe d'une de leurs bouches, ne sachant qui l'avait poussé et il s'en fichait. Il adorait ce jeune homme incroyable et le lui prouvait, le lui prouverait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

L'air devient indispensable, leur bulle hors du temps éclate et ils redeviennent baby-sitter et père. Stiles sourit doucement, avec un air narquois et Derek prend des couleurs sur les joues, chose rare que le plus jeune retient, grave dans sa mémoire, transformant ses lèvres en douceur.

\- Je vais interpréter ça comme une bonne initiative de ma part, je peux ?

La voix rauque de Derek s'élève, sa langue savoure le goût du jeune homme resté sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'attardent sur le corps désirable.

\- Tu peux. Tu es… Magnifique dans cette tenue, Stiles.

La bouche ornée d'un sourire de canaille, Stiles met ses mains dans les poches et regarde attentivement Derek, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

\- Merci, c'était… Peut-être bien, un peu le but recherché, en plus d'être coordonnée avec ta si charmante Sarah. Plaire au père et à la fille.

\- Tu…

La gorge sèche, Derek s'apprête à dire quelques choses quand quelque chose tire sa manche droite, ses yeux tombent sur sa petite princesse, un sourire immense accroché à ses lèvres roses et le costume à moitié fermé. Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- Tu es un véritable ninja, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver princesse.

Les genoux du père craquent quand il s'accroupit pour être à la bonne hauteur, ses mains s'activent pour attacher le costume de panda et il installe la capuche sur sa tête, puis il se redresse contemplant sa progéniture. Les joues rouges, les lèvres mangeant la moitié de son visage, les yeux pétillants de vie et les cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés s'échoue sur son costume tout neuf. Dans l'une de ses petites mains d'enfant, elle tient par la patte Monsieur Panda qui pendouille négligemment contre elle. Sarah est la plus belle et la plus mignonne chose qu'il n'a jamais vue, avec empressement et l'instinct d'un père en extase devant sa chair et son sang, il prend une photo de la petite, ce qui soutire un rire attendri du jeune homme qui contemple la scène.

\- Tu es un magnifique panda, Sarah ! Tu mets tes petites chaussures noires et on y va ?

La petite hoche frénétiquement la tête et part en courant, sa petite queue de panda frétillante derrière elle. Derek sent ses yeux picotés douloureusement sous cette vision, pour une fois, sa fille semble normale. Oubliés, les problèmes dus à cette mère indigne. Oubliées, les différences, Sarah semble heureuse. Le père attrape la main de Stiles, la serre délicatement.

\- Merci Stiles.

Le baby-sitter tourne vivement la tête vers Derek qui a le regard fuyant, l'eau aux bords des cils et le sourire vacillant. Stiles embrasse la joue piquante et sombre, furtivement.

\- Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, tu sais.

Il relâche la main de cet homme incroyable qui fait battre son cœur trop rapidement pour aider la petite à mettre ses chaussures et a bien du mal avec la participation de Moon qui renifle avec attention le costume de panda.

Derek les regarde un instant avant d'aller dans sa chambre changer de haut, troquant son vieux tee-shirt crade pour un polo propre, avec un col en V et des manches longues. De retour dans le salon, il vérifie que son téléphone est bien dans son pantalon, attrape ses clefs dans la vasque à l'entrée, prend la laisse de Moon, l'attache et pousse le petit monde vers la sortie. Stiles babille avec la petite Sarah alors qu'il ferme la porte, la verrouille.

\- On commence par notre immeuble ou on le fait à la fin ?

\- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas voir si Erica, sa mère et sa grand-mère veulent faire la tournée avec nous ?

Sarah tourne vivement la tête vers son père qui ne peux absolument pas résister à ses petits yeux suppliants, si en plus, Stiles en fait de même, il est complètement foutu. Irrécupérable. Damné.

\- Un combo de puppy eyes, sérieusement ?

Stiles rit. Et Sarah fronce ses adorables sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- D'accord allons-y ma puce. Stiles, tu peux prendre Moon deux minutes ? Je dois faire quelques choses.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème, c'est dans mes cordes.

Le jeune homme prend la laisse de la chienne alors que Sarah s'agrippe fermement à sa main libre, le visage levé vers le baby-sitter en adoration. Stiles baisse la tête, un sourire tendre et il babille

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ma puce, tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Tu vas adorer faire la tournée des maison, mais, si tu as trop peur, n'oublie pas… Nous sommes tes super-héros, on te protégera !

Derek sort son téléphone, active une fois de plus la fonction appareil photo et _click_. Il ne peut s'en empêcher, c'est une preuve qu'ils sont sur le chemin de la rémission, que l'antidote qu'est Stiles fonctionne. Et parce qu'il est normal d'avoir une preuve que le bonheur est dans les petites choses. Une minuscule main s'accroche à la sienne, sa fille lui sourit doucement et son cœur se gonfle de joie et d'allégresse.

\- Allons-y ma chérie.

Juste avant de prendre la route, de se fondre dans la foule déguisée, Derek envoie la photo de Stiles en renard plein de classe et de tendresse tenant délicatement la main de sa fille en tenue de panda à sa sœur, « _Joyeux Halloween frangine_ ».

* * *

C't'é cute, hein ? :D

* * *

**Blabla de fin** : Je suis en train de travailler sur mes propres bonus ! J'espère pouvoir les faires rapidement. Je vous tiens au courant.

Pour les réponses aux reviews... Eh bien, je le ferrais la prochaine fois ^^'

Certains auront sûrement des problèmes à poster des reviews ! Faîtes le en guest, ça devrait aller après.

Licorne, paillettes et Panda, j'vous aime.

Xoxo, 'Win~


	49. BONUS 1 - LAPIN

**NOTE** : • Playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

**POUR LE CHAPITRE** : • RAITING T+

• POV Stiles

• Sexy, Fluffy.

• Attention ! Ceci n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! C'est un bonus, en effet, mais non prévu. C'est très court, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ;)

* * *

**\- BONUS 1 – LAPIN -**

_URBAN CONTACT - Million questions_

Stiles était impatient.

Tout comme le môme qu'il n'était plus depuis longtemps, il avançait en sautillant, tenant la main de la petite Sarah pour aller à l'appartement de Scott et de Laura, au-dessus de la boutique de cette dernière.

Aujourd'hui, Scotty-Boy fêtait ses 22 ans.

\- Stil'z, tu crois que tonton Scott, y vais aimer mon château ? Demanda la petite en sortant son pouce de sa bouche.

.- Gâteau, ma puce, corrigea-t-il par habitude. Et je suis sûr que Scott va adorer le gâteau que tu lui as préparé.

Le sourire édenté de la petite arracha un rire au jeune homme. Deux jours plus tôt, elle était arrivée en courant, paniquée, pour crier et pleurer que sa "tomme" lui avait "marqué" sa dent - traduction, sa pomme lui avait mangé sa dent, Stiles était maintenant habitué à ses problèmes d'élocution qu'il traduisait sans problèmes.

\- Es'qu'il aime les tommes ? Continua l'enfant en sautillant pour éviter de marcher sur les joints des dalles au sol.  
\- Pommes. Je crois, oui.

En fait, il était confiant, parce qu'il savait surtout que le gâteau allait faire mouche. Du moment que c'était sucré et que ça se mangeait avec les doigts, Scott était aux anges.

Sarah avait pratiquement fait un caprice pour préparer elle-même le gâteau d'anniversaire pour son tonton préféré, mais Stiles avait tout de même veillé à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de coquilles d'œufs dans le gâteau pour son meilleur ami. Maintenant, ils allaient tous deux chez Laura et Scott pour le lui offrir et les inviter à dîner le soir même, avec John, Mélissa et Raphaël.

Stiles allait frapper à la porte de l'appartement quand un cri le stoppa.

\- Putain ! Hurla Laura. Retire-moi tes doigts de suite, ils sont gelés !  
\- Mais, mon lapin... Lui parvint la voix penaude de Scott.  
\- AH NON ! Un costume de Bunny-Girl ne te donne aucunement le droit de me donner des surnoms ridicules !

Stiles s'étrangla avec sa salive et rougit furieusement. Ils arrivaient vraiment au mauvais moment, apparemment...

Sarah fronça les sourcils - comme son père, ne pu s'empêcher de se dire Stiles - et leva la tête vers lui.

\- Y parlent de quoi, tonton Scott et tata La'ra ?  
\- Euuuuuuu-

Improvisation, Stiles !

\- -uuuuh, du lapin offert à Scott pour son anniversaire.  
\- SCOTT, JE T'AI DIT DE RETIRER TES DOIGTS !  
\- Oh putain...!

Non, vraiment, ils ne l'aidaient pas du tout !

\- Mais tata La'ra dit que-  
\- Scott a dû oublier de se laver les mains ! On va laisser Scott déballer son cadeau, hein ?  
\- Mais le château... Et le lapin...  
\- On lui offrira son gâteau ce soir ! Haussa-t-il la voix alors que des bruits suspects commençaient à se faire entendre de derrière la porte.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour, tirant Sarah derrière lui en rougissant. La petite n'argumenta pas plus que ça, mais semblait tout de même en pleine réflexion.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta devant les boites aux lettres. Il sortit un des stylos qu'il avait toujours sur lui de sa poche, ainsi qu'un ticket de caisse.

" _Évitez de copuler dans le salon, les lapins ;) On vous attends ce soir à la maison. Xoxo, Stiles._ "

Il glissa le petit mot dans la boite aux lettres " Hale &amp; MacCall " avant de partir avec la petite, le gâteau sous le bras.

Sauf que Sarah était une fillette qui, sans en avoir l'air, retenait absolument tout, une véritable éponge.

Alors, quand Laura et Scott se présentèrent chez Derek ce soir-là, elle courut pour les accueillir dans sa petite robe bleue que Scott lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

\- Tonton Scott, y faut toujours se laver les mains pour être tout propre. Lui clama-t-elle d'un ton docte et très sérieux.

Puis elle se tourna vers Laura, un sourire lui barrant le visage.

\- Tata La'ra, il est où le lapin que t'as offert a tonton ?

Dire que Laura, Scott et Stiles tournèrent au rouge brique serait un doux euphémisme.

Et c'est ainsi que Scott et Laura durent, dès le lendemain, acheter un véritable lapin tout pelucheux pour donner le change.

* * *

_*chuchote* Je vous l'avais dit, que ça ne devait être prit au sérieux *fière de sa connerie* _

_A la prochaine ? _

_xoxo, 'Win~_


	50. BONUS 2 - CROSSROADS - P1

**NOTE** : • BIM ! ET NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! CECI EST BIEN UN BONUS DU PANDA ! JE RÉPÉTÉ, CECI EST BIEN UN BONUS DU PANDA ! ... Bon. Comme je l'avais dit il y a fort longtemps, ce premier bonus, découpé en plusieurs parties, sera centré sur le couple Petopher de l'histoire. Parce que je voulais écrire un Petopher. Je m'y suis enfin remise, et je me suis dit que ce serait un bon 'cadeau' de saint valentin. Sachez tout de même que la suite arrivera un peu plus tard, mais eh, après un an à attendre, vous pourrez attendre encore un peu, non ? xD

• **JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN, UKI ! TU L'ATTENDAIS, HEIN ?! HEIIIIIN ?!**

• **On retourne aux bonnes vieilles habitudes** : la playlist YouTube avec toutes les chansons des début de chapitres, dans l'ordre d'apparition est toujours la même : https DEUX POINT DEUX BARRES www POINT youtube POINT com SLASH playlist ?list= PL7QlsDi2OGo1vYPBpDZapcuqri -wp76e5

• **RAITING** MA pour le langage. Parce que Peter est un fieffé coquin.

• **PARRING** : Christopher Argent / Peter Hale

• POV Peter

• Humour / Romance à venir / Sexyness et Biatchitude.

**DISCLAMAITIOOOOON ( apprends des mots avec La Thérapie panda ! ) : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent aux gens qui les ont créé, et la relation Peter/Chris part assez... assez mal, je dois le reconnaître. C'est malsain, je vous jure.

* * *

**\- BONUS 2 – CROSSROADS – PART 1 -**

_BASTILLE – Oblivion [ SLINGER Remix ]_

La première fois que Peter avait vu Maureen, elle attendait patiemment son père sur le parvis du lycée. C'était au beau milieu de leur de leur deuxième année de lycée et elle faisait beaucoup parler d'elle, toute jeune fille d'expat revenu aux États-Unis, après avoir passé le début de sa vie au Caire, entre les souks et les dunes de sable. Lui aussi faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Après tout, il était le Don Juan insatiable et émotionnellement inaccessible. Il draguait tout ce qui bougeait, ne faisant de distinction entre aucune fille ; et malgré ses frasques sexuelles qui avaient fait le tour du lycée, il n'en restait pas moins apprécié par la plupart des gens. La plupart, hein. N'oublions pas qu'il ne restait pas plus de deux mois avec une donzelle, avait la réputation de n'avoir aucune attache et surtout, il ne se privait pas pour relever les défis les plus corsés, soit ici comprendre "séduire et conclure en toute impunité avec le plus de fille maquée possible."

Mouais.

Entre les cœurs brisés de celles qui pensaient dur comme fer qu'elle pouvait être celles avec qui il voulait rester ; les couples détruits par sa faute et la mauvaise foi des donzelles qui refusaient leur part de responsabilité dans cet adultère lycéen ; ainsi que la jalousie des autres garçons, il n'était véritablement apprécié que par une poignée de personnes. Mais bon, c'était un bon fêtard et un bon boute-en-train, alors les célibataires aimaient bien l'avoir en soirée. Pas forcément les couples, c'est sur, mais qu'importe.

Alors, quand il avait vu Maureen, flottant dans son jean blanc un poil trop grand et son chemisier bleu clair, sa peau halée et ses cheveux couleur chocolat que le soleil d'Égypte avait éclairci et donné des reflets miel, il s'était mis en tête de la mettre dans son lit. Après tout, un peu de diversité et d'exotisme ne faisait pas d'mal, non ?

Si c'était elle qui était venue le trouver pour remettre le couvert à l'arrière de sa voiture, ce fut pourtant lui qui retourna la voir de nombreuses fois après cela, malgré le fait qu'il se lassait habituellement très rapidement. Oh, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, pas au sens amoureux du terme en tout cas. L'amour ? Très peu pour lui, trop surfait. Mais il l'appréciait et elle lui convenait. Après trois ans à passer de jambes en jambes pour satisfaire des envies qui semblaient toujours inassouvies, elle avait été la seule à supporter ses humeurs, y répondant avec la même trempe, voire pire que lui, supportant aussi sa bestialité et son ardeur au lit, faisant même fit de son amertume à lui, qui suintait pourtant par tous les pores de sa peau pour en redemander ; non pas pour tenter de lui plaire ou de le satisfaire, mais y ayant pris goût. Elle était gourmande et lui avait toujours cette amère sensation de ne jamais pouvoir se contenter. Plus il essayait, plus il lui en donnait. Cet arrangement leur convenait et ils avaient pleins de points communs.

Elle supportait ses humeurs et lui s'oubliait entre ses cuisses, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouvera jamais.

Au final, il l'avait épousé à leur sortie du lycée. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça bien sûr, mais il y a une chose qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient prévue : Que Maureen tombe enceinte. Non, ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas prévu. Pourtant, ils faisaient attention, mais comme les médecins le disent, les simples préservatifs n'étaient pas fiables à 100%. 99, oui, mais pas 100, et ils en faisaient les frais. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils se voyaient parents aussi tôt dans leurs vies, mais ils avaient - pour une fois – discuter sérieusement de leur couple, de la situation. Et Maureen lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour avorter, ni pour mettre un bébé à terme et l'abandonner pour l'adoption. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le garder, mais qu'il ne lui devait rien, que si il ne voulait pas cet enfant, ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Après tout, c'était une femme forte. Mais Peter avait réfléchi, pensé à sa manière de se comporter avec les enfants de sa sœur et s'était dit que... Pourquoi pas ?

Alors oui, il l'avait demandé en mariage, et ils s'étaient dit oui dès leur diplôme en poche. Ils avaient officiellement pris leur responsabilité en main et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tout cela fonctionnait à merveille. Ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement dans le centre-ville. Un simple salon, une petite salle de bains, une kitchenette et une seule chambre. Mais cela leur convenait. C'était une aventure un peu folle.

Ouais, ils étaient fous. Mais mine de rien, Peter commençait doucement, mais sûrement à s'attacher à ce petit bout qui grandissait dans le ventre de Maureen. Et même si celui-ci n'avait même pas commencé à grossir, il ne se privait pas pour la réveiller tous les matins en parlant à son nombril – OUI ! Il faisait vraiment ça ! C'était un ongle gâteux, alors en tant que père ? Il allait devenir démoniaque.

Avec un ami d'enfance, Peter avait monté une petite boite de sécurité, verrous en tous genre. Ça allait pendant un temps, mais au bout de quelque mois, son partenaire avait cessé leur collaboration quand Peter avait voulu développer leurs activités avec le développement d'internet. Il était plutôt bon avec un clavier en main, frôlant presque l'illégalité. Et les affaires avaient soudainement décollé. Et les affaires avaient soudainement décollé. Il avait très bien joué sur ce coup-là, vraiment très bien joué. L'argent commençait doucement, mais sûrement à arriver et Peter pu trouver un appartement en centre-ville bien plus grand, qui pouvait désormais accueillir sa femme et son bébé à naître dans des conditions plus qu'agréables. Deux chambres, un bureau, une grande salle de bains et une cuisine décente. C'était parfait.

Puis la petite Malia était née au terme de longs neufs mois dont les quatre derniers avaient été un enfer monstre pour Peter. Maureen était une femme extraordinaire, mais les hormones ne lui réussissaient pas du tout. De plus... Eh bien, il avait dû ronger son frein et retourner à sa plus vieille partenaire : Sa main gauche. Parce que quand il l'avait épousé, il s'était promis de ne toucher plus qu'elle tant qu'elle supportait ses humeurs et sa bestialité au lit. Et il s'était tenu à cet engagement, bien que difficilement. Maureen avait salué son geste. Et ils avaient repris leur vie sexuelle, bien que compromise par cette petite chose rose qui braillait nuit et jours. Sa fille avait commencé à grandir et son entreprise avait ouvert des pôles pour se développer dans tous les États-Unis et même l'Amérique latine.

Et un jour, Maureen était venue le voir pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait dit que deux fois, et là, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait mas qu'elle avait fauté avec un de ses collèges à la galerie d'art. Qu'elle aimerait regretter, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Quant à Peter... Eh bien, il avait trouvé ça marrant. Elle l'avait regardé sans comprendre et il lui avait demandé si elle s'était lassée de lui et de ses pitreries. Elle avait souri et déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se lasser de son meilleur ami, surtout quand il avait un si sacré coup de reins. Ils en avaient rit et étaient passé à autre chose, juste... Comme ça. C'était bizarre hein, mais cette situation leur convenait. Ils avaient une relation libre et de la tendresse pour l'autre, ainsi que pour leur fille, et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Dix ans passèrent ainsi. Peter batifola très exactement deux fois hors de son mariage, pour revenir très rapidement auprès de Maureen. Les autres femmes ne lui convenaient vraiment pas, elle était la seule capable de lui offrir ce qui se rapprochait le plus du plaisir. Mais il n'était jamais totalement satisfait.

Et un jour, ce fut le drame.

Sa nièce Laura était tombée malade et il l'avait accueilli le temps d'un week-end durant lequel Talia, Alterio, Cora et Derek iraient à Disney land. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de faire la moitié de la route qu'on lui prenait sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa nièce. Trio gagnant, comme on dit.

Derek à l'hôpital, Laura inconsolable dans son bureau transformé en chambre pour l'occasion – et désormais pour les années à venir -, Peter n'avait pas tenu le choc. Pendant une semaine complète, il s'était perdu aux comptoirs de tous les bars les plus près de chez lui, puis était passé aux bars plus éloignés de chez lui.

Comment avait-il terminé dans un bar gay restait un sacré mystère. Mais deux semaines après la mort de sa sœur, il se réveillait un beau matin dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, aux côtés d'un homme nu dont il ne gardait que le simple souvenir d'un sourire éblouissant autour d'un verre de cognac la veille.

Il avait fui le plus vite possible. Il refusait d'accepter ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Étrangement, il avait plus eu l'impression de trahir sa femme avec un homme qu'avec une autre femme. Et pourtant. Il s'était réfugié dans ses bras la nuit suivante, sa jeune femme le berçant comme un enfant... Mais celle d'après, il n'avait pu résister à l'appel de la nuit, et était repartit à l'assaut des bars, comme le gamin jeune qu'il n'était plus tant que ça. Il était retombé dans un bar gay, et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu de pertes de mémoire, il avait contrôlé son débit d'alcool pour être présent à ce qui se passait. Et bordel que ça avait été bon. Très bon. Trop bon. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir et au fil des soirées qu'il cumulait, il se redécouvrait comme jamais.

Oh, comment trouver du plaisir avec une femme après ça ? Après avoir eu le contrôle le plus total, après ces luttes entre les draps pour s'abandonner quelques fois aux bras d'un autre homme... Quittes à expérimenter quelque chose, autant le faire à fond, non ? Alors oui, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde, mais il oubliait son chagrin entre les cuisses d'autres hommes, et pleurait quelques fois dans les bras de sa femme.

D'ailleurs, si cette dernière n'avait pas été là, Peter n'aurait sûrement pas remonté la pente, et Laura et Derek auraient sûrement été mis en foyer ou que savait-il encore. Mais Maureen était là, ombre rassurante, rocher sauf au milieu de la tempête qu'était sa vie.

Alors il avait fait son deuil, le plus rapidement possible, aidé par les coups de pied au cul de Maureen pour qu'il se relève et soit là pour Derek et Laura. Les deux petits tenaient bon, étrangement. Ou, tout du moins, faisaient face aux commérages avec brio. Alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre d'eux qu'ils dégringolent une pente plus que glissante, au contraire, ils faisaient face la tête haute, sauvant les apparences, le nez levé vers les hauteurs pour rendre fiers leurs parents et avoir les meilleurs bulletins afin de s'ouvrir le plus de portes possibles. Même Derek, obligé de se déplacer en béquille pendant un temps suite à la chirurgie reconstructrice de son genou, s'était mit un point d'honneur à balancer la rééducation au plus vite, la terminant en deux fois moins de temps que les autres, et réussissant à être tout de même en tête de sa promo.

Tout ça pour rendre fier des parents qui ne pouvaient plus l'être.

.

La disparition soudaine et brutale de leurs parents et de leur jeune sœur avait creusé un fossé entre Derek et Laura. Et durant deux ans, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, tous réunis sous le même toit. Entre les jumeaux qui ne s'entendaient plus, et Malia - dont la différence d'âge avec eux pouvait sembler minimum, mais pour une pré-ado comme elle, pouvait sembler être l'amazone à faire à la nage - la moindre étincelle aurait pu provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale dans le salon.

Alors que Derek exprimait ses démons comme il l'avait toujours fait, dans le silence et le dessin, Laura détruisait toutes ses possessions pour mieux les reconstruire et se les réapproprier. Et ce fut Maureen qui trouva comment calmer ces esprits adolescents pleins d'hormone et près au débordement. Sans en avoir l'air, elle laissait traîner des brochures sur les prochaines expositions de la petite galerie d'art où elle travaillait. Et quelques fois, les livres d'art qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque terminait sur la table de nuit de l'un des jumeaux. Et petit à petit, les tensions s'apaisèrent, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne retrouve son neveu et sa nièce en pleur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant un croquis de sa défunte sœur et de leur famille désormais tronquée.

Ce soir-là, peut-être que Peter avait été un poil brutal avec Mickael - Ou était-ce Morgan ? - mais celui-ci n'en avait rien dit, ne s'était pas plein, avait même peut-être apprécié ça.

Beacon Hills n'était peut-être pas une ville excessivement grande, mais étant de ces villes qui s'étaient créées en quelques semaines au temps de l'industrialisation, pour décharger les abords de Sacramento, la ville possédait des vestiges des grandes scieries, mais aussi ces grandes usines où l'on travaillait à la chaîne qui étaient désormais toutes désaffectées et pour la plupart, réhabilitées. Banques, grandes surfaces, tribunaux ou encore grands appartements, la ville possédait même son propre musée - minuscule, d'accord - ainsi que sa petite galerie d'Art, où travaillait Maureen. Avec sa grossesse prématurée, elle n'avait pas pu faire d'études supérieures, mais avait fait quelques cours du soir et faisait aujourd'hui des recherches et des cours par correspondance pour une maîtrise en histoire de l'art.

Une fois par semaine, elle faisait le chemin jusqu'à Sacramento pour travailler avec un historien spécialisé dans l'Égypte ancienne, lui permettant de retrouver quelques bribes de vestiges du pays où elle avait grandi avant de venir ici, aux États-Unis.

En parlant de Sacramento, Peter avait plusieurs fois été contacté pour vendre son entreprise, ou délocaliser sa boite qui prenait toujours de plus en plus d'importance. Mais Peter refusait toujours, s'accrochant à ses racines comme une moule à son rocher. Oh oui, sa boite fonctionnait comme jamais, les revenus et les demandes augmentant, ainsi que le personnel, de telle sorte qu'à à peine trente ans, il assistait à l'introduction de son entreprise en bourse. Et ce fut trois mois plus tard que des flics se pointaient pour le prévenir d'une plainte provenant de Sacramento.

\- Viol ? On m'accuse de viol ? Mais c'est du foutage de gueule, Rick ?

L'avocat de la boite, que Peter avait engagé pour surveiller ses arrières depuis près de cinq ans sans avoir à solliciter ses services jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Ce genre d'accusation n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Peter.

\- Non mais vraiment, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Peter se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en maugréant qu'il n'était jamais allé à Sacramento plus d'une journée et que c'était peu probable qu'un de ses anciens amants ne lui fasse ce coup-là, puisque les seuls qui connaissaient son nom avaient autant à perdre que lui d'une telle démarche, puisqu'elle était fausse. Oui, Peter avait un certain kink pour les hommes de pouvoir. Quelques CIOs, d'autres PDG, quelques avocats, et même, une fois, un procureur.

\- Bon, déjà, comment ce petit rigolo s'appelle-t-il ?

Rick Statter le fixa quelques instants en clignant des yeux.

\- Eh bien, ELLE s'appelle Cindy Reagan.

Peter se stoppa et le dévisagea avant de se mettre à rire, croyant à une farce de son avocat. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait semble-t-il aucune envie de sourire et Peter s'étrangla.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

Rick ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, et ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

\- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que ... Quoi ? Je serais allé à Sacramento et aurait trouvé, entre deux rendez-vous d'affaires, le temps d'aller chercher une nénette à mettre dans mon lit, quitte à la forcer ?

Son avocat hocha lentement la tête, attendant qu'il assimile l'information avant de lui donner les détails.

\- Ah non mais là, on atteint le SUMMUM de la farce. Non mais vraiment.

Excédé, il se laissa tombé sur un des petits fauteuils dans son bureau.

\- Ça va avoir de sales répercussions sur mon image, j'ai tort ?

\- Écoute Peter. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de procès de prévus, tu n'es même pas encore mis en accusation. Il n'y a qu'une plainte pour le moment. Il va y avoir des investigations, des enquêtes, des témoignages, ils vont fouiller ta vie de fond en comble pour trouver des preuves. Est-ce qu'ils risquent de trouver quelque chose de compromettant ?

\- ... Mise à part mes mœurs fragiles et ma tendance à tromper ma femme avec des hommes rencontrés dans les bars classes des hôtels ? Non.

L'avocat sourit - Oui, il était au courant de la situation, ce n'est pas comme si Peter se cachait beaucoup. Et Maureen appréciait beaucoup Rick, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire - et le PDG grogna avant de se redresser, une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va se passer comme dans les séries et les films ? Genre, une séance d'identification en règle ?

Rick roula des yeux un instant, Peter était un vrai môme.

\- Non, puisque tu la connais et qu'elle te connaît.

Peter serra la mâchoire à faire gémir l'émail de ses dents.

\- Non, je ne la connais pas, non.

\- En bien, tu devrais. Parce que la plainte exacte, c'est Harcèlement sexuel, abus de pouvoir et viol.

Peter cligna des yeux, la compréhension faisant son chemin dans son esprit.

\- Elle... A travaillé pour moi ?

\- Exact. Elle a affirmé qu'elle travaillait pour toi en tant que Stagiaire avec deux autres personnes, que tu l'aurais lourdement draguée, réclamé des faveurs sexuelles pour lui permettre d'accéder à un poste plus avantageux que les deux autres, puis que tu l'aurais forcé à rester un soir au bureau pour la forcer à coucher avec toi, avant de la virer sans aucune explication une fois ton envie assouvie.

Peter soupira et se frotta les tempes. Bon, déjà, c'était un bon gros mensonge. Mais comme oui, comme il était du genre à draguer ses employés, ça ne pouvait que le pénaliser.

\- Eh bien sûr, même si c'est du chiqué, ça va avoir des répercussions lourdes sur l'entreprise ?

\- Il a des risques, oui. Et si ça va jusqu'au procès, il sera difficile de le cacher aux investisseurs et on pourrait perdre beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

Le PDG réfléchit un instant avant de s'installer a son bureau pour prendre le téléphone.

\- Gabrielle, mon cœur, est-ce que tu peux venir ?

En quelques minutes, la dénommée Gabrielle-mon-coeur entra dans le bureau d'un air blasé alors que Peter l'accueillait avec un sourire qui faisait presque trois fois le tour de sa tête.

\- Ah Gabrielle. Mon ange, ma déesse de ma paperasse, mon cœur de l'entreprise, ma...

\- Secrétaire, Peter. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Peter bouda un instant, faisant sourire Rick. Ces deux-là, c'était toujours quelque chose. Mais jamais en public, lui les connaissait, ils pouvaient se permettre de se comporter comme les amis qu'ils étaient et non pas simuler une relation patron/secrétaire sérieuse.

\- Rick, comment vas-tu ? La salua amicalement Gabrielle avec un sourire.

\- Personnellement, je vais bien. Mais Peter...

Intriguée, la secrétaire se tourna vers le dénommé Peter qui cessa ses gamineries le temps de parler.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une certaine... Euh...

\- Cindy Reagan, il y a trois ans.

\- Oui, Cindy Reagan qui aurait travaillé ici et que j'aurais virée il y a trois ans ?

Gabrielle fixa Peter sous sa frange couleur bourgogne en haussant un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je me souvienne de tous les employés qui ont travaillé ou qui travaillent encore ici ? Quoi, je suis un ordinateur peut-être ?

Peter eut la décence de paraître gêné.

Gabrielle soupira théâtralement en le regardant avant de faire un signe de la main et quitter le bureau. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec classeur "R à U" et l'ouvrit en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau.

\- Reagan, c'est ça ?

Rick hocha la tête en la regardant croiser ses longues jambes drapées de ce magnifique tissu qu'était son tailleur, les pans de son pantalon tombant magnifiquement sur ses chaussures à petits talons. L'avocat se secoua un peu la tête.

\- Ah, la voilà. Alors... Elle était en stage à la comptabilité... Avec deux autres personnes, Tony Ellys et Jordan Smitdch. Smitdch est resté, il bosse depuis deux ans à la compta.

Et en même temps, Gabrielle et Peter s'exclamèrent.

\- Eh ! Mais je m'en souviens !

Rick les regarda tour à tour en ricanant.

\- C'est un bon début.

Peter roula des yeux et se laissa aller dans son siège de bureau, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Non, la nana ne me revient pas. Mais le petit Tony, maintenant que tu me le dis...

Rick soupira, amusé, en voyant le regard perdu et le petit sourire salace qui étirait ses traits.

\- On revient sur terre~ Chantonna l'avocat pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Et en effet, Peter secoua la tête en se redressant.

\- Il me semble que quand son stage est arrivé à sa fin, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rester. Je l'ai conseillé à Bockart et je crois qu'il y bosse toujours depuis, dit-il d'une voix concernée.

\- Moi par contre, elle me revient, la Cindy. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas, Peter ?

Son patron fit une petite moue en la regardant, secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Il me semble qu'on était en plein contrat super important, et puis bon, les histoires de coucheries de bureau ne t'intéressent pas si ce ne sont pas les tiennes, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je l'ai surprise en train de se faire sauter à la photocopieuse un soir et je l'ai viré.

\- Je n'ai pas été mit au courant de ça ! Et puis... Eh, mais on vire personne pour les coucheries au bureau nous !

\- Et pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ? Ce n'était qu'une stagiaire. Il me semble qu'on était en plein contrat super important, et puis bon, les histoires de coucheries de bureau ne t'intéressent pas si ce ne sont pas les tiennes, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais plus sérieusement, je m'en souviens très bien, parce que ce n'était pas un collège de travail, c'était un futur client. Qui venait de prendre rendez-vous avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, mais on était d'accord pour cette politique zéro : on appâte les clients avec nos produits, pas en ouvrant les cuisses et en présentant sa croupe. C'est toi qui as voulu cette politique, et c'est toi qui as viré... Je sais plus son nom, celui qui a couché avec Mariano et qui a fait sauter le contrat.

Peter réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, je vois.

Rick soupira en refermant sa pochette en cuir et se leva, refermant le bouton de sa veste de costard.

\- Bien. Tu es convoqué au tribunal de Sacramento dans trois semaines, pour parler au procureur et à la plaignante. Si d'ici là ils ne trouvent pas plus de preuves que ce qu'ils ont déjà, il y aura deux choix, je pense : vous trouverez un arrangement, ou il y a décision de tenter le tribunal. Pour le moment, et comme les charges ne tiennent pas debout et qu'ils n'ont que son témoignage comme preuve, je t'accompagnerais. Mais si ça va jusqu'au tribunal, je confierai ton dossier à un bon avocat spécialisé pour ce genre d'affaire. Je te rappelle que je suis un avocat d'entreprise, sourit-il.

Peter hocha la tête et le laissa quitter son bureau.

Ça, pour une emmerde, s'en était une sacré grosse.

.*.

Peter soupira en s'installant à une petite table au bar de son hôtel, son ballon de brandy à la main.

Quand il avait raconté cette histoire de plainte à Maureen, cette dernière avait éclaté de rire, et n'avait su se stopper avant plusieurs minutes, ce qui avait PROFONDÉMENT vexé son époux. Mais elle avait tout de même pris quelques jours de repos pour l'accompagner à Sacramento, laissant Malia aux bons soins de Laura et Derek. Ce n'était que pour quelques jours, les enfants allaient sans aucun doute s'en sortir sans eux. Les mômes de dix-sept ans pouvaient bien surveiller leur fille de treize ans.

Et comme tout bon couple qu'ils étaient... Ils étaient descendus à deux hôtels différents.

Parce que oui, ils avaient eu envie d'un peu d'intimités. Peter savait que Maureen voulait prendre un peu de temps pour elle, se prélasser au SPA, peut-être lire un bouquin, bien installé sous sa couette avec son livre et un bon verre de vin. Et elle lui avait clairement dit d'aller se détendre en trouvant quelqu'un au bar de son propre hôtel.

Hm. Sa femme le connaissait vraiment sur le bout des ongles.

Peter inspira doucement en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, sirotant son brandy avec délice, le regard survolant les corps épars tirés à quatre épingles qui se mouvaient doucement, alors que le pianiste noir faisait danser les blanches et les noirs sous un air de jazz plutôt doux.

Il n'était pas forcément friand de ce genre d'ambiance pompeuse et pet-sec comme ça, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour ce soir, s'il trouvait une queue-de-pie intéressante à glisser dans son lit.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Peter se redressa doucement et un sourire étira ses traits.

\- Robert Tunny, salua-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui s'était approché en silence.

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil avec un sourire concupiscent alors que Peter l'invitait à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Sacramento, Peter.

Robert Tunny. Architecte de métier, paysagiste et adepte de la fessée. Bon, le dernier point n'était pas de notoriété publique, c'était leur petit secret à eux deux. Des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, des yeux marron chocolat clair, une courte barbe piquante... Peter appréciait beaucoup cet homme, ils passaient toujours du bon temps ensemble.

L'informaticien haussa les épaules.

\- Une sombre histoire de diffamation.

\- Diffamation, vraiment Hale ? Retentit une troisième voix.

\- Oui, diffamation, quand j'en aurais fini avec cette demoiselle qui repend des mensonges sur ma pers- Argent ?

Il s'était enflammé - parce que mine de rien, même s'il ne s'en faisait pas trop quant aux accusations de la pimbêche dont il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir, cette situation surréaliste le faisait bien chier - et s'était retourné vers la troisième personne qui s'était approchée, pour tomber nez à nez avec une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir.

Christopher Argent.

Christopher Argent ! Fils du Juge Argent de Beacon Hills, il ne pensait vraiment pas le revoir un jour, surtout pas à Sacramento. Il avait encore le souvenir de cette crevette un peu introverti qui sortait si facilement de ses gongs quand Peter le cherchait un peu trop.

...

...

Ok, qui le cherchait beaucoup.

OUI, bon, Argent avait toujours été sa tête de turc préféré. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le rendre chèvre, et enfoncer sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes. Peter le reconnaissait sans peine, il avait fait de sa vie de lycée un enfer. Il savait même qu'Argent avait fait exprès de foirer sa deuxième année de Lycée pour ne plus avoir à être dans sa classe. Il l'avait tellement titillé sur ça, d'ailleurs...

Peter se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en jugeant du regard son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait tellement été un petit con à l'époque. Cela dit, il l'était toujours.

\- Tu t'es arrangé avec le temps, dis-moi.

Oui, peut-être que son ton et son regard étaient gourmands.

Quelle idée de changer autant, aussi ! Tout comme lui, Argent n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années, mais ses tempes étaient déjà clairsemées de blancheur précoce, de petites touches claires dans cette coupe strict brun foncé. Ses yeux clairs le transperçaient de part en part, faisant remonter un frisson grisant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son costard parfaitement coupé le saillait à merveille et, oui, Peter était fin connaisseur et c'était définitivement un costard sur-mesure. De la grande qualité. Tout comme lui, Argent n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années, mais ses tempes étaient déjà clairsemées de blancheur précoce, de petites touches claires dans cette coupe strict brun foncé.

Définitivement appétissant.

\- Oh non. Des retrouvailles étudiantes, très peu pour moi.

Robert soupira en se redressant, reboutonnant et lissant sa veste de costard avant de prendre son verre et de le vider en une gorgée.

\- Peter, je te laisse. Mais au cas où, tu as mon numéro.

Peter se tourna un instant vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire entendu ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, le rassurant ainsi que oui, s'il avait envie de compagnie, il serait la première personne à appeler. Sauf que voilà, il y avait Argent qui s'installait juste en face de lui et... Peter voulait voir pourquoi il s'était approché en premier lieu.

Quand Robert s'éloigna, non sans avoir pressé significativement l'épaule de Peter, celui-ci poussa un petit soupire discret en le regardant s'éloigner, son regard braqué sur sa chute de reins tentante. Puis il inspira doucement en sirotant une lampée de Brandy, prenant une gorgée de courage liquide et ambrée pour faire face à son ancienne victime. Ancienne victime dont le regard plein de jugement le faisait saliver.

Peter avait vraiment un penchant pour les rapports de force, d'accord ?

Il reposa son verre sur la table, fixant à son tour son regard sur Argent.

\- Alors, que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Argent haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

\- À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé, Hale.

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son nom être ainsi prononcé. Oh, une puberté tardive avait fait le plus grand bien à Argent. Une voix sombre et posée.

\- Alors ? Répéta Peter, faisant fit de sa constatation incongrue.

Bien sûr qu'il avait changé. Beaucoup, même ! Il était riche, papa, tonton gâteux et heureux en ménage.

\- C'est une drôle de coïncidence de te croiser ici, constata Peter. Après tout, il me semble que tu habites à Beacon Hills, se croiser à Sacramento, c'est...

\- Prémédité, termina Argent en remerciant d'un signe de tête le serveur qui déposait devant lui un verre de whisky noyé dans plusieurs glaçons.

Peter cessa de jouer avec son brandy et haussa un sourcil. Ah oui ? Prémédité ... ? Argent le regarda en se laissant allé dans sa chaise.

\- J'ai demandé à ton avocat dans quel hôtel, tu étais descendu.

Peter haussa un sourcil surpris, avant que la lumière ne se fasse. Fils de juge, qui suivait les traces de son père, présent à Sacramento en même temps que lui, qui savait visiblement pourquoi il était présent en ville...

\- Tu es l'avocat de la plaignante, constata-t-il plus qu'il ne questionna.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je suis l'avocat qui a le plus de condamnation dans tout l'état, acquiesça Argent.

\- Je suis dans la merde.

\- Pardon ?

Peter lança un regard blasé à l'avocat qui en voulait à sa peau.

\- Tu es venu pavaner et je suis sûr que tu jubiles de pouvoir me faire payer mon comportement passé. Tu vas te venger ?

Le regard d'Argent passa de glacial à brûlant de fureur et de rancœur.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de mettre mon impartialité et mon professionnalisme en doute.

Peter leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Ne devrais-je pas appeler mon propre avocat avant de te parler ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une conversation cordiale, dit lentement Argent en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui... Tout à fait...

Peter se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Cet Argent là était véritablement intéressant... Il lissa sa manche avant de fixer Peter, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je suis là parce que j'ai raison, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu es un toujours un con vaniteux, suffisant, qui transpire l'arrogance et l'amour de soi. Coureur de jupons invétéré, sans aucune attache.

Peter eut un rire en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Pas mal, pas mal du tout.

Il prit une lampée de brandy avant de faire une moue amusée.

\- Mise à part peut-être que je suis marié et père d'une pré-adolescente bourrée aux hormones qui s'activent pour un rien.

La surprise rapide sur le visage de Argent était délectable, arrachant un nouveau sourire, concupiscent cette fois-ci, à Peter.

\- Toi ? Casé ? S'étonna Christopher en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Et heureux en ménage, conclue Peter, qui fanfaronnait comme un paon, bien heureux d'avoir bluffé l'avocat.

Argent se racla la gorge et eu lui-même un léger sourire.

\- Heureux en ménage, vraiment ? Je sais pourtant de source sûre que tu n'es pas contre quelques écarts au bureau.

Peter sourit un peu plus.

\- Au bureau, en dehors, je prends ce qui me tombe sous la main.

Peter eut un rire en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Tu ne ni donc pas la possibilité d'avoir couché avec ma cliente. J'avais raison, tu n'as pas changé.

Peter ricana un instant avant de finir son ballon de Brandy. Il se leva ensuite, reboutonnant sa veste de costard et hocha la tête vers Argent.

\- Cette accusation, vois-tu, aurais en effet pu tenir la route.

Il passa à côté de l'avocat, posant sa main sur son épaule et se penchant à son oreille pour lui souffler dans le cou, arrachant un frisson visible d'aussi près.

\- Si, et seulement si elle avait eu le bon sexe.

Il pressa doucement l'épaule avant de se redresser.

\- À demain, Chris.

Et il partit comme un conquérant. Un conquérant excité par cet échange et qui avait grand besoin de se soulager.

Oui. Les rapports de force étaient définitivement son point faible, et il allait sans aucun doute passer la soirée à se masturber comme un adolescent boutonneux en repensant à la mâchoire taillée à la truelle et à la silhouette longiligne et juste magnifique de Christopher Argent.

Eeeet merde.

* * *

_Et voilà voilà ! Bonne saint valentin à tous et à toutes, moi, je reste avec mon café, ma clope et mon carnet pour écrire :D Passez une bonne journée, et à très vite pour la suite._

_Je crois. _

_Bref. _

_Pleins de bisous, Licorne, paillettes et panda,_

_xoxo, 'Win._

_EDIT IMPORTANTE : ( Ouais, je sais, deux minutes après l'avoir posté, je sais je sais ) mais je suis allé trop vite en besogne, j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose de très important : Je ne dépanalise à AUCUN moment le viol. ATTENTION ! N'allez pas me faire dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit. Mais j'ai écrit cette histoire du point de vue de Peter, qui prend tout à la légère, et qui sait surtout que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors le ton est léger, voire moqueur. Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est ce que je pense, mais c'est ce que Peter pense. De plus, dans la deuxième partie, je vais parler d'une sorte de fléau aux états-unis : Les procéduriers. _

_Je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'entends par là xD ( DE PLUS ! Tout ce que je sais de la loi des états-unis, je l'ai apprit dans les séries, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette histoire. Alors s'il y a des choses qui vous font grincer des dents, soyez indulgents et dites-vous que ce n'est qu'une histoire et que l'auteure est juste très feignante xD )_


End file.
